Mystic Falls Mysteries
by Pozemom
Summary: This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to become. Her family story is different. I will not follow the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show. Bella falls in love with Edward, he hurts her but her true soul mate is Damon. All the characters are present. I moved it M rating just encase.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own twilight or vampire diaries._**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

_Note: I just wanted to say that I have revised this chapter and will be working on the rest now that I have my outline completed. One reason for the revision is that some things did not make as much sense when I wrote further into the story and I know I had made some typing mistakes._

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**The Year is 1945. **

The headlines read, "_The Animal Attacks are happening again,"_ it was all over the news that an animal had killed a man residing at the Salvatore boarding house. The current police chief a Mr. James Swan has tried to keep the news coverage to a minimum and has called a town council meeting for that evening.

A summons to the leaders of the current founding families said their presence was required at an emergency town council meeting. When the "_council"_ as it was now called, was originally formed back in the late 1800's to deal with the vampires that were killing their citizens. Among some well-known names that first settled in the town of Mystic Falls and became part of this town council are the Fells, Forbes, Gilbert's, Lockwood's, Swans, and Salvatore families.

What the most of citizens that currently live in Mystic Falls are unaware of is that Vampires are _very real_. The town council's main job was to their citizen's unaware of the dangers that walk among them and that the council works together to rid the town of these monsters.

Tonight's town council meeting is to decide how to deal with this unknown vampire and keep the town residents from panicking. Some of the original founding families have ordered their loves ones out of the county for safekeeping until this current Vampire infestation was taken care of, which meant the vampire was dead and no longer a threat to their citizens.

The practice of sending family members out of town went back generations and this included police Chief James Swan's family. James was not willing to take a chance that his Wife Amara and his son Charles would be in danger. What James Swan does not know is that when he sends his family out-of-town for their own safety he will become the next victim and never see his family again.

James Swan believed his police skills would keep him safe, he would soon find how wrong he was. James stayed on watch over at the Salvatore Boarding House, the location of the last murder. James thought he would be able to find out the identity of the vampire and then notify the council and they would deal with the vampire in their own special way.

Over the years, the council has invented various devices to kill vampires. The last time James Swan was alive was while he was observing the Salvatore Boarding House looking for the vampire.

**Forks, Washington**

Mrs. Amara Swan and her son Charles Jr., who had just turned one year, had traveled to Washington State to stay with her sister Mrs. Sara Ateara. Sara had been traveling in early 1944 for national magazine working as a photographer. While out on assignment, Sara came across a small group of Quileute Indians in La Push, Washington.

When Sara and Quil Ateara first met, it was love at first sight. Later Sara would learn that Quil had actually imprinted on her, thus making her an immediate member of the Quileute tribe. She would later learn the customs and legends and the tribe would learn Sara had the gift of sight.

Amara and her son, Charles stayed near La Push in the town of Forks, Washington. Amara decided to build a small two-story house not knowing how long or how often they would need to stay away from the town of Mystic Falls. Their house would be smaller than she had back in Mystic Falls it had a kitchen dining and living area on the first floor and just two bedrooms on the second floor.

Amara had just settled Charles in to their temporary home when the telegram came stating the James died from an animal attack. Distraught with losing her husband Amara decided not to go back to Mystic Falls decided to live in Forks permanently near her sister. Amara and Charlie would not return home for the memorial service because she had no body to bury. James's body was missing and most likely never be found.

Sara had a vision that caused her great concern, she went to her sister and said, "Amara, I need to tell you something and it's really important. I wrote it all of it down for you." Sara then handed Amara a leather journal detailing her vision.

"It is important that you return to Mystic Falls, you must go back! Charles's life is too important to the future and he needs to be _there_ Mystic Falls not _here_ in Forks._" _Sara went on to tell Amara that Charles would get married and have a son Charles Jr.

Sara's prophecies went on to describe what role each of them would play in the future, consisting of the grandchildren's names and their tasks in preventing devastation to the human race. Although Amara was uneasy about moving back permanently, she trusted her sister Sara with her life and more importantly, she trusted Sara with her son's life.

**Mystic Falls**

Amara and Charles moved back to Mystic Falls and just at Sara foretold, Charles married his high school sweetheart a woman named Helen. Charles was 21 and Helen was 20 on the day they took their vows in 1965. Amara was amazed how her sister Sara had recorded all the details of their romance including the details of Helen's wedding dress.

Amara willed the journal to Charles upon her death in 1966. Charles never knew about the prophecies his Aunt had recorded in the journal, he only learned of its existence when his Mother had passed away. Charles studied the journal, and he recognized how important this journal would be for Helen after his death. Charles then wrote out detailed instructions that were given to Helen upon his death. Charles was a happy man who loved his wife and children until his last breathe.

**Mystic Falls**

Charles and Helen had a daughter Miranda in the summer of 1967 and then Charles Jr. (Charlie) in the spring of 1969. They all inhabited in the Swan mansion that had been in the family for generations. Charles lived a conservative life while employed at City Hall under the current Mayor. Charles became a part of the town council at the age of eighteen since he was the oldest living male of the Swan family.

Charles died in 1971 leaving a grieving widow and 2 small children ages 4 and 2 years. Written out in enormous detail in Charles's will, Helen was bequeathed the family journal with detailed instructions. Charles wrote about happy his time had been while married to Helen. Charles also explained that he knew that his life would be short, as it was told in the journal and that Helen should not mourn him too long.

Charles wanted Helen to stick to her life's path as his Aunt Sara penned in the journal. Charles believed just his mother Amara did, that his family must continue to protect the town of Mystic Falls and the people in the future.

While reading the journal Helen discovered that Sara predicted Helen would have a second marriage in the year 1975 to a man named Steven Sommers. Her family would also have to be relocated to Forks Washington when Charlie was seven years old leaving Miranda in Mystic Falls. Helen was troubled with these revelations. It was imperative for Charlie's relocation in order for him to have his daughter, _the savior._

The journal also told Helen that her daughter Miranda would live with the Jones family while they were in Forks. Miranda was best friends with Elizabeth (Liz) Jones (soon to-be Forbes). Miranda presence in Liz's life would later help her with becoming a mother and helping her during a bad marriage (although it was not her fault). With Miranda, support Elizabeth (Liz) would become a stronger woman and ultimately be the Police Chief of Mystic Falls.

Helen learned from the journal that Miranda would meet Grayson Gilbert in high school and become the love of her life. Together they would adopt their niece (Elena) and have a biological son (Jeremy). Raising Elena and Jeremy would enable Grayson and Miranda one of the towns leading couples and families.

The children of Miranda (Elena), Elizabeth (Caroline) along with Kelly Donovan (Vicky and Matt), and Sheila Bennett's Granddaughter (Bonnie) would all be raised together. They would form one of the most powerful bonds, as they grew older. These bonds will imperative to overcome the many troubles they would face when they were older.

Giving up Miranda was one of the hardest decisions Helen would have ever make. Explaining the decision to leave Miranda in Mystic Falls turned out easier than she thought. Miranda always knew that she would live with her friend Elizabeth.

Miranda went on to explain to Helen that she had dreamed that a beautiful woman with a white wolf would come to her in her dreams. This beautiful woman would tell her how special she was and that her friendship would save Elizabeth's life.

Explaining things to Charlie turned out more difficult. Charlie did not understand why his Mother was making these decisions. He told his Mother that he was never leaving Mystic Falls if he had anything to say about it. It was then that Helen gave Charlie certain passages to read in the journal. Charlie had a hard time accepting the fact that someone knew what was to happen to the Swan family so many years ago. _He thought the woman was crackers_.

Charlie changed his mind when a Mr. Steven Sommers came into Helen's life. Charlie knew then that the journal was truthful in the prophecies. Charlie knew big decisions were to take place during his lifetime and he decided that day he would face his future and accept the consequences.

A job in Port Charles, Washington opened up to Steven Sommers the summer he married Helen in 1975. Helen, Steven, and Charlie relocated to Washington State without much fanfare. Miranda practically danced her way to the Jones house to live with her best friend Elizabeth. They all hugged and promised to see her over holidays and summer breaks.

With the Swan mansion closed. They gave the keys to a caretaker and left Mystic Falls.

**Forks, Washington**

Steven's job was only about 40 minutes away from the Swan house in Forks. The house had been completely furnished and well cared for so they moved in without difficulty. The house only had two bedrooms but it was a comfortable fit for them.

Helen had suggested that an addition to the house increasing the kitchen, adding a bedroom and another bathroom upstairs. Helen knew that their small home would outgrow them soon enough and wanted to be prepared. The house in Forks was now larger.

Life was pleasant for Charlie. Steven Sommers loved Charlie like his own and taught him how to fish. This was their special time together as Father and Son. In the fall of 1977, Jenna Sommers was born as foretold by Aunt Sara.

Charlie and Miranda were so thrilled to have a baby sister. Aunt Sara and Uncle Quil were now godparents to baby Jenna. There was a big celebration on the reservation to welcome the new addition to the Sommers family.

All the excitement over Jenna caused Miranda to want her name changed to _Miranda Sommers Swan _so that when Jenna grew up they could be the "_Sommers Sisters"_ no matter whom they married. Steven was so touched he filed the paperwork for the name change for Miranda the next day with Helen and Charlie's blessings.

Charlie spent a lot of time with Aunt Sara and Uncle Quil at the reservation and while there, he made some friendships that would last his entire life. There was Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and of Course Quil Ateara Jr. The boys liked to fish with Steven on weekends.

On Friday nights, there was a bonfire on the reservation by the beach. The Elders of the tribe would assemble around the bonfire to tell their history in stories. These stories told by the tribal Elders were the stories and legends handed down for generations. As the boys grew up Charlie kept quiet about the other boys not believing in the legends of the wolves. He knew that Aunt Sara and Uncle Quil believed in them and they were true. Charlie did not want to shock his friends.

When Charlie was in high school, he met Renée. He knew she was the one he would marry. Not because the journal revealed it, Renée had a spark that glowed inside her. Charlie loved Renée and her bubbly charm. Renee never fretted about life. He overheard her mother say _"Renée is just a free spirit" _and he truly believed that she was. While others were exploring careers or reaching for college, Renée did none of those things. Renée just enjoyed life.

Looking back Charlie understood Renée was exactly what he needed at that time. Sadly, events would change and he needed to make choices for his daughter that would be daunting.

Charlie decided during his senior year to bring Renée home to meet his parents. Christmas break was coming up and it was a safe time for Renée to meet his family. Charlie wanted more than anything to propose to Renée that Christmas, but he knew if he did, Renée would leave him. She was not ready for any kind of commitment.

"Mom, we are here!"Charlie practically hollered when they entered the house.

Charlie knew what his Mom's reaction would be to Renée. He wanted to witness how Renée would react to Helen loving her the minute she saw her. Helen walked into the room after wiping her hands on her apron and smiled brightly. She knew this was _the girl_. Helen wanted Charlie to have some happiness in his life and the next few years were going to be rough according to the journal.

"Hi, you must be Renée," Helen said smiling while glancing at Charlie to see him holding Renée's hand. Charlie was beaming and Helen could appreciate his love for Renée.

"Um… Yes, Mrs. Sommers, I am. It is nice to meet you. Charlie is always talking about his family. I feel I practically know you all,"_ s_aid Renée enthusiastically.

"Renée this is my mother Helen and my Dad Steven and finally my little sister Jenna."Charlie was holding his hand out in their direction without letting go of Renée's hand.

"My older sister Miranda is married to Grayson and they live in Mystic Falls, Virginia."Charlie stated proudly. Renée did not seemed bothered by the fact Charlie's sister was not there.

Dinner with Renée and Charlie's family went splendidly. Charlie was grinning and Renée would blush when Charlie gazed at her. Helen could see how much in love they both were.

After dinner with the family, Charlie took Renée out to a movie in Port Angles. Forks did not have much entertainment for teens. After they ate at the few restaurants in Forks, Charlie ran out placed to take Renée on dates so they spent time in Port Angeles.

Time seemed to fly by for Charlie. Renée and Charlie seemed happy with each other. They got closer over the next several months. Charlie appeared to be happy. Helen knew the details of Charlie's future from the details in the journal, but kept quiet. Helen observed how happy Charlie was with Renée and desired for him to have this special time.

Graduation was next month and Renée was getting nauseous and queasy most days. She would get tired and started to vomit. Renée was not concerned saying it was just a flu bug. Nothing bad yet had happen to Renée so she did not worry about feeling ill. Once after having dinner at Charlie's with his family Renée felt unwell. Charlie was worried about Renée and Helen recognized what was causing Renée's illness.

Helen was waiting for Renée outside the bathroom in the hall. "Renée please come with me for a minute" Helen asked Renée to follow her while holding out her arm directing her into the bedroom.

"Renée when was her last menstrual cycle?" asked Helen showing concern.

When Renée could not answer her, "I don't know" was all she could say in a very small voice."OK Renée," said Helen. "I'm going to make an appointment for the doctor in the morning and I'm going to go with you."

"What for?"Asked Renée "I'm not that sick, it's has to be just a bug or something."

"Oh, honey I think your pregnant and we need to find out soon."Helen sounded concerned since she knew Renée was not taking care of herself. Renée did not eat heathy; she ate too much junk food.

The look on Renée's face was absolute horror. "What is Charlie going to say?"Is all she could get out before she started to cry?

"I don't think he will want to have a baby with me. I know my parents are not going to be happy with this. I wonder what I will now," Renée covered her face with her hands and started to embraced her in her arms assuring her that all will be fine.

The next day Helen returned from the doctor's office with a lot of information booklets and a very nervous Renée. Charlie and Steven were sitting watching the baseball game on the TV just waiting for their girls to return. Charlie knew what the test results would be and he was worried about what Renée would do when she found out she was pregnant.

Charlie knew he was going to have a child with Renée just as the journal predicted. Charlie could not believe he was going to be a father and was so thrilled. Charlie also knew that Renée could fly off the handle at any time and then change their futures. Renée losing it and not wanting to have the baby would be dire.

As soon as Charlie saw Renée, he went up and embraced her. Kissing her hair, he said, "What did the Doctor have to say Renée?"

Renée was so edgy she started to quiver in his arms. As Charlie held her he said "It's going to be OK Renée just tell me and we can work this out whatever it is," not wanting to say he already knew.

Renée told Charlie "I um... or rather we are going to have a baby Charlie". Renée glanced up into Charlie face and he was grinning down at her with so much love she could not believe he was delighted.

Am I really going to be able to do this she thought to herself? The baby was due to arrive in January and that seemed like a lifetime away for Renée. She then looked at Charlie and he was actually smiling at her; well I have Charlie and Helen to help me Renée thought to herself.

Renée could not imagine that she was actually going to have a baby. She could not trust that Charlie was OK with having a baby. Most of all that Charlie's Mother Helen was fine with her son's girlfriend having a baby. Could she get lucky with her parents being OK with her having a baby just out of High School? Renée had so much to think about before making her decision.

What Charlie realized is that if he told Renée that she was going to have a baby, before his Mom took her to the doctor, Renée would have left Forks, and he would never see her again. He did not want to have her run off somewhere and lose both her and his baby.

Over the next month, Renée and Charlie spoke about what they would be doing. Charlie explained that his family; the Swan family also had a huge family home in Mystic Falls. Charlie also confessed that the home he now lived in was going to theirs. Charlie revealed to Renée that she did not have to worry about how they could afford to pay for everything the baby would need. Renée would be able to do pretty much what she wanted without too much worrying.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I not own twilight or vampire diaries _**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

_Note: I know I had made some typing mistakes and I am trying to fix them._

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Renée and Charlie 1986-1987**

It was January and now that Charlie and she had been married for six months, Renée started to feel more confident about herself and life in general. Although Renée has he façade that she was carefree, underneath she was an insure girl.

Renée had just finished folding the freshly washed baby clothes and placed them in drawers. Finding a spot for the diapers and baby wipes was next on her "to-do" list. As Renée gazed around the room rubbing her stomach, the baby kicked her hand.

"Oh…It's all right little one your room is finished, your Daddy and I are waiting for you to arrive." Renée said while rubbing her belly. Rubbing her belly always made Renée feel relaxed.

Renée came to realization over the past few months that she could be a good Mom and Wife to Charlie Swan. The worries Renée had about being "trapped" in Forks went away while she was pregnant. Little did Renée know that it was the baby inside her that had such a comforting effect on her, and the worries she had about her life went away.

Charlie had started training for the police academy and would start his new job in a few short months. Charlie being a police officer in Forks did not worry Renée. Crime was almost non-existent in this town.

Yes, a few drunk and dis-orderlies occurred occasionally. Dispensing a few parking tickets now and then was what Charlie had to look forward to in this job. If being a Cop made Charlie happy, Renée would go along with his plans.

Charlie had been supportive of Renée during her pregnancy. When they told her parents the news of the pregnancy, Renée's parents were not very surprised. They knew that with Renée _anything_ was possible. They liked Charlie and knew he could take care of Renée financially.

Charlie was devoted to Renée and when the news of their pregnancy broke at school, Charlie stood proud at her side and declared it was the greatest thing that happened to him.

Charlie was accommodating to all of Renee's cravings even if he had to drive to Port Angeles. Charlie was present at every Doctor's appointment. Charlie was very sympathetic of Renée when she sobbed when her parents moved to California.

Charlie even talked her into redecorating their house the way she wanted even when she picked a yellow for the kitchen cabinets. Charlie was her rock and kept her happy.

Charlie's parents, Helen and Steven moved back to Mystic Falls shortly after Renée and Charlie graduated. This gave Renée and Charlie some time together before the wedding. During this time, Miranda needed her parents to come to Mystic Falls to help her and Grayson after his parents passed away in an accident.

**Getting Ready for Baby**

All the furniture for the nursery had been finally been assembled and arranged in the nursery. Renée like bright colors hence the bright yellow kitchen, but was then persuaded to go with a dark cherry finish for the crib and furniture by Charlie. Renée had chosen bright colors for the bedding and accents throughout the room.

Renée left the white lace curtains Helen had picked out for the windows hoping to make Charlie happy. This was after all Jenna's old bedroom. Renée thought keeping one thing the same in his home would make Charlie happy.

Renée had a few days before Charlie's family would be in Forks for a visit. Everyone in his family knew that the baby would be born on January 28 except Renée. Charlie never shared with Renée anything about the journal and his Aunt Sara's predictions. He knew Renée could not handle that information and did his best to keep her in the dark.

Charlie was pleased he would get to see his older sister Miranda, her husband Grayson Gilbert, him Mom and Step-Dad along with his youngest sister Jenna for the first time since his graduation. Arrangements had been made for Charlie's family to stay at the local Bed and Breakfast. Charlie's house was too small to host all of them. His family arrived on January 27 deliberately knowing Renée would start labor and deliver the baby on the 28th.

Acknowledging that Renée was not a proficient cook, he prepared for dinner at a local restaurant. Charlie informed Renée he did not want her to stress over cooking for so many people and intended her to rest.

"Renée honey your carrying precious cargo there, no need to worry about cooking dinner for the family. I just want you to enjoy their visit. Who know the baby might even come while they are here," he said almost chuckling thinking he was pulling one over on Renée without her knowing he thought she was a poor cook.

"Charlie honey, you do take good care of me," Renée gushed beaming at him thinking he took very good care of her.

They all met at the restaurant for dinner welcoming Renée and Charlie when they arrived. They were so excited for the arrival of Isabella Marie Swan.

"Renée would you like some dessert? Helen asked, "They have an amazing apple pie here." Helen said this knowing Renée loved apple pie and wanted to have her relaxed a bit longer before labor started.

"No I think I hit my limit, thank Helen," Renée said rubbing her belly. Just then, a sharp pain hit Renée and she doubled over.

"It hurts Charlie!"Renée shrieked.

Charlie put his arms around Renée picking her up from the chair and told her "It's going to alright honey. Let's get to the hospital."

Charlie and his family carefully drove Renée over to Forks Hospital.

"Charlie honey, this is it. Our Isabella will arrive in the morning. Go be with Renée and call us if you need anything," Helen said kissing Charlie's cheek while shoving him toward the labor and delivery door that Renée was taken into to a few minutes ago.

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

Isabella Marie Swan was born on January 28, 1987. She was 7 lbs. 5 oz. 21 inches long. She had a full head of dark hair and dark brown eyes.

The most remarkable thing about Isabella was she smiled at her parents when they held her for the first time.

"What a beautiful baby," Charlie said repeatedly. He was in love with his little Isabella and knew no matter the future would bring he would always be thankful that he was given this precious gift.

Renée and Isabella were doing great. Charlie brought them both home the next day. Miranda and Jenna planned to throw a welcome home party and decided to decorate the house. Pink balloons decorated the mailbox and a "_Welcome Baby Isabella"_ sign hung over the front door.

The first few days at home, Renée started to get anxious that something was wrong with Isabella. She did not cry all that much. She only cried when she was hungry or needed a clean diaper. Renée had read many baby books saying newborn babies cried a lot and could not believe Isabella was not fussy.

Renée being a _"new Mom"_ did not know very much about babies and fretted something was _wrong_ with her baby. Renée had read in those same baby books that holding a baby too much would spoil her and tried to put her down but failed. Renée admitted to herself that she wanted "her baby" in her arms. The effect of cuddling with Isabella always calmed a nervous Renée.

With Isabella in her arms, Renee's moods were stable. When Renée held Isabella, Renée was a calmer Mother. It was then Renée ceased reading those baby books.

Isabella loved to be nestled in her blankets. She did not fuss like most babies. The mobile on her crib kept her content. It had teddy bears, lambs, lions and multi colored balls and would twirl around to a soft lullaby. Renée had selected this one because the lullaby sounded familiar but she could not recall the name.

When the music and mobile would stop moving, Isabella would cry and it would start-up again without any help. Renée never noticed that she did not need to wind it up except for the first time.

Charlie would take the early morning feedings, letting Renée sleep in. He would sit in the rocker from his childhood and rock Isabella. Charlie loved to tell Isabella stories about her Grandparents, Aunts and especially how he met her _"Mommy, Renée."_

Isabella would gaze up at Charlie smiling and she appeared to know what he was saying. Over the months, Isabella would hold her hand up to Charlie's face while he told her stories. Charlie noted that Isabella would hit him with her hand if he stopped talking. It looks like she did not want him to stop talking.

When Isabella was, about three months old she would sit her crib babbling to the mobile and it would just move without having to be re-wound. Charlie walked into the room to witness what she had just done. Charlie was struggling to find a way to keep Renée from having freak-out if she saw what Isabella had just done. Charlie picked Isabella up and told her not to**_ that_** when Mommy was nearby.

"Isabella, your Mommy would not understand what you just did, sweetie you cannot make the animals move when Mommy is nearby. We don't want to upset Mommy OK?" he told her while rocking her softly.

Isabella reached up put her hand on his face, as if she was telling him OK. Charlie noticed Isabella did this a lot with him. He hardly saw Isabella touch Renee's face. He understood this must mean something and tried to pay more attention when Bella wanted something.

Charlie had just finished the police-training program and he was offered a Sergeants position down at the Forks police station. Charlie started working on the night shift. This caused him some concern that Renée would not be able to handle all the responsibility of taking care of Isabella.

"Renée honey, do you worry about me working nights at all?" he asked one night at dinner trying to figure out Renee's opinion on him working nights.

"Charlie, Isabella sleeps through the night now. Once you get home and sleep a few hours, I will have time to do the household chores while you have your special time with her before you go to work again. I can do this, don't worry so much." She said confidently.

Charlie knew Isabella would start doing more _"things"_ that Renée might see and was concerned. That night he walked Isabella into her room for her nighttime bottle and began to tell her not to do something that Mommy would see.

Just at that moment, a bear on the shelf flew over to Isabella as she held her hand out to grab it. "That right there is what I'm talking about Isabella" he chastised. "Mommy can't see that baby, Mommy wouldn't understand," he said softly trying not to upset her while he did not know how to control his own emotions.

"Please Bella Baby, don't do anything with Mommy around, OK?" he asked kissing her forehead. Just then, Isabella touched his face saying she understood what he was explaining to her.

**Renée is changing**

Over the next several months, Renée started to get bored with everyday life as Charlie's wife and Mother to Isabella. Taking care of Isabella during the day was not keeping her attention.

Isabella was a cheerful baby and did not need much attention from Renée. Isabella loved her stuffed animals and toys. As long as Renée fed Isabella regularly and changed her diaper, Renée did not have to do much.

Renée started to complain to Charlie that she was bored being at home all day. Charlie then proposed Renée taking some classes at the local college. Charlie told Renée that they could afford a sitter for a few hours while she was away each day so Renée enrolled. College seemed to keep Renee's attention and she felt like she was doing something other than being a wife and mother.

During this time, Isabella started to show more signs of being "gifted". When Isabella wanted something that was not in her immediate reach, she would clap her hands and it would appear. Isabella only did this when Charlie was home and Renée was at school.

Charlie started getting really concerned. As Isabella progressed, he wondered how he was going to keep this information away from Renée. He knew Isabella was going to have greater abilities and Renée could not handle it. Renée was not capable of understanding the supernatural.

Charlie knew his Aunt Sara understood what Isabella could do and asked if she would agree to babysit for Isabella. This way she could train Isabella about her abilities and instruct Isabella how to keep her abilities secret from others, especially Renée.

By the time Renée finished with her first semester in school, she knew she wanted to be a teacher. She touched on that being a Kindergarten teacher would be a fun job since she clearly did an "_excellent job with Isabella."_

Charlie of course knew that this would fit Renee's mind perfectly and encouraged her to continue with her education. Charlie recognized Renee's abilities to deal with Isabella only came from Isabella herself.

With Renée's decision to go become a teacher, this meant her enrolling in school full-time. Charlie also realized Sara and Charlie had to work out a new schedule day care with Renee's new schedule. Charlie requested afternoons at work. Charlie would be home in the mornings, drop off Isabella before work at Sara's house, then Renée would bring her home after school.

With Sara's aid, Isabella was discovering how to control her gifts. Isabella learned quickly to play with the toys she had in front of her and not _"fetch"_ her other toys. Isabella did know a toy could not float around the house. This would make other people upset.

Sara and Isabella created a form of sign language between themselves and then showed it to Charlie. This made communication between them helpful and they would identify what Isabella desired. _No more fits of objects flying in the house._

Sara showed Isabella how to stand up and take some steps. Once Isabella was walking the toys flying around the stopped because Isabella would go locate what she wanted.

Renée never paid adequate attention to how quick Isabella was developing and assumed this was normal. "Isn't that cute the way Isabella tells Aunt Sara she wants to eat?" Renée mentioned one time.

When Isabella turned a year old, she could talk in sentences. "Mommy I want to have an apple please," announced Isabella. Once she said this while grocery shopping with Renée and the woman standing next to the apples noticed how young Isabella was and asked Renée "How old is your daughter? She seems advanced for her age."

Renée just looked at her confused and responded as if this was natural, "Isabella is just turned one."

Renée did not seem to catch on that Isabella was not a normal one year old. She never considered something was amiss.

**Mystic Falls Visit**

Charlie, Renée, and Isabella were traveling to Mystic Falls for a few weeks of family festivities during the spring. There was always something going in the town of Mystic Falls and with the founding families, insisting on carrying on traditions there was never a lack of activities. Charlie, Renée, and Bella would be staying at the Swan mansion with his parents and his youngest sister Jenna.

Helen and Steven (Charlie's parents) were arranging a big Birthday party for Isabella's 2nd Birthday. They had not been able to travel for her actual birthday since Steven was sick.

Another reason for the trip was Charlie's older sister Miranda and her husband Grayson just adopted a baby girl Elena. Grayson's teenage brother and his girlfriend Isobel Flemming decided that they were too young to care for her and wanted Grayson and Miranda to raise her. This arrangement included an agreement not to divulge Elena's true parents. Isobel wanted to leave town and attend college.

Miranda and Charlie had both grown up with an understanding what would occur most of their lives because their Mother Helen revealed the visions recorded in the journal. Together they agreed not to share this information with their spouses.

Although Grayson was part of a founding family and his position on the town council made him aware of Vampires, Miranda believed sharing her family's history might be too much for him to accept as truth.

Charlie and Miranda spoke often over the phone and shared their troubles. They both knew their daughter's lives would not be average. They knew that Isabella and Elena would be able to count on each other for support and grow up more like sisters than cousins.

Another motive for this trip was to have Helen and Miranda rally round Charlie. Helen had arranged for Renée to take a tour of the town with Miranda's girlfriends. Renée had never been to Mystic Falls and enjoyed the opportunity to "_see the sights_."

With Renée's absence Charlie asked Isabella to _"show"_ Grandma and Auntie what she could do. As Isabella clapped her hands, her toys began appearing and things began moving around the kitchen. Helen and Miranda recognized that they needed to help Charlie without any hesitation.

Helen summoned Sheila Bennett to her house and be acquainted with Isabella. Sheila was a descendent of Emily Bennett one of the strongest witches known in Mystic Falls' histories. Charlie was apprehensive of Isabella exposing her abilities to the wrong person. In addition, his other concern was Vampires being able to discover her powers and wanting to eliminate her.

Charlie understood that protecting Isabella would mean taking steps to bind Isabella's abilities and sometime in the future she would lose that protection. Charlie waited for Sheila to arrive while explaining to Isabella a very _"special woman"_ was coming to visit with her. Charlie wanted Isabella to show Sheila was abilities she had so that Sheila could offer her the correct protections.

Miranda cuddled Elena and contemplated what the future would hold for her family. Helen was very worried that her own children never know too much about their own futures. Worrying about the girls futures was a priority.

**Sheila Bennett comes to visit **

When Helen welcomed Sheila into her home, they embraced and congratulated each other on their granddaughters being born recently. Sheila's daughter just had a girl named Bonnie a few weeks before Elena was born.

Sheila was aware that Bonnie would grow up to be one of the most formidable witches since Emily Bennett. Emily Bennett had tormented _a few_ Vampires back during her time.

"Hi Charlie, it's been a long time since you have been in Mystic Falls," Sheila said while giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were walking around in diapers."

"Nah, Charlie answered, I was out of diapers by the time I left. You just forget that's all," he jested with Sheila.

"OK I stand corrected," Sheila held up her hand in surrender. "Where is that beautiful baby of yours I heard so much about?" she questioned looking around to see where she was sitting.

"I'm a big girl," Isabella declared proudly. "My Daddy says so all the time," she was beaming looking up at her Dad.

"My, you are such a beautiful and talented young lady," Sheila said bringing her hands together in front of her smiling.

"Let's see what you can do little one," Sheila encouraged Isabella knowing her abilities were going to be very exceptional.

As random things started moving about the room, Sheila smiled and put her hands up to cover her mouth in awe. Oh my, she thought to herself, it is remarkable to see what a two-year old child can do with her abilities.

Isabella had lined up her beloved stuffed animals to sit on the couch to watch TV with all her favorite toys in a pile, with the blocks spelling out _Isabella_.

What materialized in the kitchen surprised them all. Isabella started making her favorite pancakes. The mixing bowl was spinning the pan for the pancakes went to the stove and the syrup and butter came out the fridge. The table began to set itself with plates, forks, and knives.

All the while this was going on Helen had wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist pulling him for an embrace and said, "She's gotten so much better at making pancakes" while chuckling.

Once Isabella finished her show for Sheila, she sat down at in one of chairs at the table and said, "I'm hungry, can I eat now?"

Miranda who had not seen what Isabella could do before this moment, sat with her mouth wide open in astonishment. Charlie went to help Isabella with her pancakes and Helen took Sheila's hand to direct her to the couch.

"So Sheila, what do we do to protect our Isabella?" Helen questioned knowing Sheila had her work cut out for her.

"I'm going to suggest a negating enchantment, this is enchantment with take away her powers for a short time. This enchantment will need to be repeated there is no other way," Sheila said.

"I will also take away a part of Isabella's memory so she won't be able to recall being able to do all these astonishing miracles." Sheila said with a bit of concern. "You need to remember to bring her back every few years so I can update the enchantment. Her abilities will change as she matures, and if I don't update the enchantment, she will remember her abilities"

"Charlie" Sheila started again "Isabella will be in Renée's care at some point and we don't want Renée to figure out how special Isabella really is. If Renée senses Isabella is special she will treat her differently and this could cause difficulties later." Sheila aired her concerns.

"Oh, Charlie I know that Renée will be leaving Forks in a few years, you need to make sure Isabella visits very often," said Helen. "This is going to be difficult on all of us, but Isabella can't discover her abilities until the time is right."

"I know Mom," said Charlie_. _"I just wish I didn't have to let her leave with Renée for so long."Charlie looked like he wanted to cry. "I don't think I'm ever going to be ready for my marriage to be end."He said sadly.

"Don't worry honey, you will get your happy ending," said Helen hugging her son knowing that Charlie would find another lovely woman to love him.

"I just hope that when it's time to meet your other-half you are willing,"Helen reminded Charlie that he would get married again and would lead a happy life.

Charlie, Renée, and Isabella departed Mystic Falls for their return to Forks, Washington a few days later. Charlie knew his time with Renée and Isabella was coming to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own twilight or vampire diaries _**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

_Note: I know I had made some typing mistakes._

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella early years**

After the family trip to Mystic Falls, Renée started working harder on her college degree. Charlie recognized that if Renée had a_ real_ profession before leaving Forks, it would keep her grounded.

Renée still had not taken well to mother-hood but concentrating on school seemed to take up her time in a beneficial way, and that is what Charlie worried about now. Renée was growing away from him and their daughter.

Bella still went to Sara's house while Charlie worked afternoons for Renée to pick up after classes. This arrangement only lasted until Bella started to need more attention. Renée wanted to just put Bella in a playpen and then expected her be happy and most of all quiet.

This however was not what Bella wanted. Bella wanted Renée to read books to her and play with her. Renée being Renée did not want to sit with Bella and got frustrated with Bella when she would not co-operate with Renee's plan for a quiet evening.

Renée would complain to Charlie that he needed at home to help with Bella since she was "doing all the work." Renée also did not like having to make dinner every night for Bella when she could "_just eat a sandwich_."

Charlie agreed it was time to move to the day shift at work. This would place Bella into daycare since she was too young for school. Even as advanced as she was still too young for kindergarten.

Charlie's friend Billy recommended the reservation daycare program since his own children would be there for Bella to play with. Billy Black's wife Sara worked there and promised to keep an eye on Bella and tell Charlie if there were any concerns regarding her "_special abilities_."

Charlie's older sister Miranda and her husband Grayson welcomed their son Jeremy to the family when Bella was four. Renée was in school so only Charlie and Bella travelled to Mystic Falls.

When Bella saw Jeremy for the first time, she touched his head and said "_Jeremy you will be the warrior_." As she was saying this Charlie and Miranda could see the light coming from her hand reaching to Jeremy forehead. Charlie and Miranda looked at each other in awe.

Helen immediately called Sheila Bennett to come over and do her "_magic_" on Bella. Miranda, Charlie, and Helen never spoke about what Bella had done and what it would mean for Jeremy later in his life. You could see the worry in Miranda's eyes but she said nothing.

Charlie's shift changed at work, this meant he would now be home during the evenings. All Renée cared about was now that Charlie would be home in the evenings he would help with Bella. School was becoming a more challenging for her and she needed the extra time to pass her courses. Deep down Renée knew she was not the sharpest student and needed extra help to pass her courses.

Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Quil (IV) Ateara, and Charlie Swan had best best friends since they were kids. They would spend time fishing and hanging around the reservation, but mostly fishing. It was when they had started to get married and then have daughters they changed their traditions of fishing on Saturdays to constructing dollhouses for their daughters.

Billy and Sara had twin girls Rachael and Rebecca that were almost two. Harry and Sue just had their daughter Leah. Although Charlie and Quil (IV) did not have children yet, this was a way they could get together to spend time with one another. The bonus was with their new plan they could all drink beer without fights with their wives.

By the time Bella was born, her dollhouse was completely finished. Charlie made all the furniture by hand. He copied some of his favorite pieces in his home. Charlie was so proud of his finished creation; he purchased dolls that looked like Renée, Bella and himself. Once Bella could walk, her favorite toy was her dollhouse. Bella would call out, _"Daddy come play with my house."_ Charlie loved being able to spend this time with his pride and joy and it was not the house.

Time seemed to go by rapidly for Charlie. Bella enjoyed going to "school" as she called it and loved going home with Charlie. Bella did not mind Renée being absent; she just did not know anything else. Bella seemed happy with her family.

With Renée spending more time on her school work than at home, Charlie and Bella would eat dinner at the reservation with one of his "buddies" and their family. Harry mentioned to Charlie one night at dinner, "Isn't it strange that Renée is not home most evenings?

"Well not really, Renée has always had a hard time keeping up her grades and needs extra time to do her work. You know she has never stuck to anything in her life before. Getting good grades will help Renée get a teaching position once she finishes her degree," said Charlie admitting why his wife was not around.

Harry and Sue knew that Charlie was not telling them something but did not push the issue further. They both knew Renée and her lack of dedication to anything before including motherhood but could not say what they were really thinking to Charlie. They did not want to hurt Charlie.

Renée felt that each year, Christmas break was _her_ vacation since _she_ was working so hard at school. Each year Renée would fly out with Bella to Mystic Falls after her term ended in school winter break. Charlie was only be able to take a week off for vacation and he would join them a day before Christmas.

While Renée and Bella were staying with Helen and Steve, Bella's care fell to them. Renée would be out most days shopping or doing whatever she "needed" to accomplish. This usually included a day at the spa for a manicure, pedicure, and massage.

Charlie and his Mother Helen knew Renée needed to "_free her soul_" of the stress of her life or she would snap. If she snapped, Bella would pay the price. Therefore, Renée had the freedom to do what she wanted while in Mystic Falls. Charlie and Bella did not enter into Renée's mind during these weeks. It was as if Helen was her Mother and Renée was the child.

Helen would arrange for Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie to come over to play with Bella. Vicky, Matt's older sister would come on occasion but did not like to play with the "_babies_" as she called them. Bella being the same as Vicky did not matter; it was the others that she considered "_babies."_ Steve had set up a playroom for the kids with all their favorite toys. He even built a playhouse outside for the kids to play in good weather.

The Swan, Gilbert, Forbes, Bennett, and Donovan's families celebrated their holidays combined. All the families did attend some of the Town's traditional events but since children were not invited, most the parents brought their children together for their own get-together.

Since Bella birthday was in January and Charlie would not be able to come back to Mystic Falls, the families would celebrate her birthday a few days after Christmas. This year Bella would be five years old.

With all of Bella's extended family and friends in attendance, they celebrated her fifth birthday. After singing "_Happy Birthday_" Bella blew out her candles and the doors and windows opened at the same time.

Almost everyone noticed but Renée. "Wow it must be really windy today huh?" she said as she continued to take the candles off the cake.

Everybody looked at Bella with wide eyes and awe. It was a good thing Sheila Bennett was there to make "_adjustments"_ to Bella's binding spell.

"Charlie is that new?" Miranda asked trying to whisper so Renée would not notice

"Yeah, you got me on that one, I've never seen her do that!" he whispered back rubbing the back of the neck with one hand.

"I wonder what she will be able to do once we unbind her abilities," said Miranda with awe in her voice.

"I'm glad I don't know it's going to be hard enough when she starts dating," Charlie grimaced at the thought of boys ringing his doorbell asking to Bella out to dinner.

All Charlie could think about was Bella would need to learn how to love before she gained all her powers or all this could go wrong.

**Decisions made**

Each Summer Charlie, Renée, and Bella would go to Mystic Falls for their vacation. Charlie would leave Bella with his sister Miranda and Mom Helen for almost three months. This time was important for Bella to bond with her friends under Grandma Helen's care.

Charlie and Renée would act like newlyweds once again while Bella was away. Charlie hoped that Renée would change her mind about her future.

Just after Renée graduated with her degree from college, she applied for teaching jobs in warmer and more importantly sunnier climates. Not that this was a secret, she just did not think she would get a position in another state so she did not mention this to Charlie.

Charlie came home one day and saw the envelope with a return address that said _"Phoenix School System_." He knew that Renée got the teaching job she desired. He sat down on the couch and cried. A few minutes before Renée was to return home, Charlie went upstairs to wash his face. He did not want Renée to see how upset he was over her decision.

The front door opened and Renée called out, "Charlie I'm home" and waited for an answer.

"Upstairs Renée, I'll be down in a minute," he called back and then pulled himself together before heading downstairs.

Renée looked on the table for the day's mail and saw the envelope. She usually got home first and went through the mail before Charlie. All the applications she sent in had not turned up anything other than "_we are sorry to inform you_," so she assumed this was the same kind of letter. She opened it up and screamed.

Hearing this Charlie knew she was happy. It took a few more minutes of looking in the mirror and telling himself, this has to happen. His heart was breaking and could not fight with Renée.

Charlie walked into the room slowly "Renée what's got you so excited you screamed?"

"Oh, Charlie, you won't believe it! I got my first offer of a teaching position," she exclaimed and then stared toward him with her arms open expecting him to hug her.

"I'm going to be a teacher! Can you believe it? I'm so excited," she said jumping into Charlie's arms.

Charlie knowing that Renée was not considering about the location of the job said, "That's great Renée, do you know where your job is?" Trying to get her to finally comprehend where the job was located knowing it was not in Forks, where they lived.

"Oh my, I didn't even look at that part," Renée said sounding like she always did when the real world confronted her.

"Well, let's see where it's at why don't we OK," he said calmly leading her toward the couch.

As they sat down, Renée finally looked at return address that would indicate where the school was located, not that she did not know already know it would be somewhere else other than Forks. She knew she never applied for any teaching position in the state of Washington. She just did not realize she never told Charlie.

"It's for a Kindergarten teaching position in Phoenix, Arizona," She whispered knowing she would have to fess up to Charlie.

"Well that's great Renée. Did you know that you wanted to move to Arizona?" he asked trying to lead the conversation to the point of her telling him she wanted to leave him and end the marriage.

"Well, no not really Charlie. I didn't think I would actually get a teaching position to be honest," she said sounding astonished that she actually succeeded in something she tried to accomplish.

"Renée it says here that you are to start in September," Charlie pointing out the information contained in the letter. Hoping she would realize what she was doing.

"Well that gives us time to find a house, move, and get Bella settled. She is to start school this fall."Renée continued talking not realizing what was happening to her marriage.

Charlie went on to rub his face with both hands in frustration. "Renée, my job is here in Forks; my home is here in Forks. Do you understand what this means?"

Renée looked at Charlie as if he was talking in another language. "What do you mean Charlie?" she said slowly not understanding what Charlie was trying to point out.

Charlie took Renee's hands making her face him, "Renée if you take this job, I'm not going with you. You are going to do this on your own. I'm not moving."

"What do you mean you're not moving? I got a job! I am went to college and finished. I got a degree Charlie! What do you mean you are not going?" she looked at him with disbelief.

"Just what I said Renée, I'm not moving. You can take this job, move to Arizona, but I'm not going with you," he stated flatly.

Over the next two weeks, Renée and Charlie did not talk much. When Renée asked Charlie questions, he grunted his responses and the she would start yelling at him. Renée looked for houses that would accommodate her and Bella near the school that she would start teaching.

Renée was hopeful that Bella would attend the same school she was teaching at so afterschool care would not be required. Renée almost had everything worked out in her head and forgot to think about if she could afford this move.

Charlie watched as Renée figured out some of the details knowing she was not thinking about money. To be honest up to this point in her life she did not need to think about money. Charlie also knew that he would make sure Renée could afford it because of Bella.

After work one night, Charlie asked Renée to sit down to talk. Renée thinking Charlie was finally giving in to the move sat down with him.

"Renée I see you have found a house near the school you will be teaching at. It appears that you have found a nice size home with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen may need some updating and it needs need flooring."He went on to cover the cost of the house, utilities and upkeep.

"I see that you will need to get some furniture fairly quickly since the move is to happen within the next two weeks. Have you looked at anything on-line yet?" He asked knowing that she totally forgot about furniture.

Thinking that Charlie was really going to move she went on describing all the items that she liked_. _"I'm not sure how to make all this happen Charlie," she said hoping he was going to take over all the details.

"Well Renée, I'll make some calls about the house and set up the utilities. I will get the number for a contractor to update the kitchen and floors. The contractor will also look the house over to see what else might need to be fixed," said Charlie looking at Renee, he could see she still thought he would give and move with her.

"I think all this can be taken care of by the time we are due to pick-up Bella from Mom's. This way Bella will go directly to Phoenix," Charlie said then went on to describe how he would set up movers to pack the items and move them to Phoenix. He understood that Renée could not fathom Charlie not moving to Phoenix.

_"That would be great Charlie"_ Renée said and continued to describe all the work she did to make the "_move_" easier.

**Letting go of Renée and Bella**

Charlie arranged for all the work and final details on the house be completed in Arizona. Charlie could see how happy Renée was him taking care of the "details." She was singing while she packed her belongings. Charlie explained that he would _"take care"_ of the rest of the packing.

Charlie did not explain that most of Bella's things would move but not all. Charlie kept the dollhouse and her bedroom furniture. New clothing was always being purchased as Bella grew, so leaving any of her clothing in Forks would not be necessary.

Charlie also knew that since he had furnished the house in Phoenix, none of the furniture was being moved from Forks. He just explained to Renée "_you won't need anything from here_" and then went onto explain how his mother's favorite items would stay with the house.

Charlie and Renée flew out to Mystic Falls to pick up Bella. Charlie and Helen sat with Bella to explain that Renée got a job in Phoenix and she would be moving with her Mother. What surprised them both was how Bella responded.

"It's ok, I know I will come here for my summers and I will see Dad during the Holidays," she said firmly.

"Don't worry I know I'm not so show anyone how special I am and I need to blend in with the other kids. My blood smells really good to the bad people and I can blend in better with other kids around me." She went onto tell them how she would not be alone even if Renée forgot about her.

"There was a really nice lady next door" Bella announced that would look out for her when it was necessary.

Once again, Charlie and Helen were amazed at what Bella told them. "Mom," Charlie went on "I'm not sure that I will am strong enough," he hung his head and cried.

"Charlie honey, I know you don't want to let Bella go with Renée, but she needs to be away from Forks for a few years. In addition, _you _need to be in Forks. You know that bad things are coming that only you can cover up. I hate to say this to you. Letting go of a child is awful. Letting go of Miranda almost broke me, but I had to do it. You have to do this." Helen explained while hugging him tightly.

**Phoenix**

Renée could not believe after all that Charlie had done to facilitate the move to Phoenix he was not staying with her and Bella. Renée cried and screamed at Charlie for a full day.

"I thought after all you did to make this house livable for us that you would see the light and stay with us!" Renée screamed and continued, "How can you think of leaving your family! Your family Charlie! Your wife and your daughter! You say you love Bella so much, but you are leaving her!"

Bella knew that she should not be present while her Mother's was screaming decided to take a trip next door to the _"nice lady_." Ringing the bell and waiting for her to appear she smiled. Candace opened the door to a smiling child and said, "Oh my, what a beautiful girl you are, do you need help?"

"Nope" Bella said popping the P "I just wanted to get away from Mom screaming at Dad about the move and meet you!"Bella said.

"Well come on in, my name is Candace but you can call me Candy," she said opening the front door so Bella could enter.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella," she said looking around the living room curiously.

"Well Bella, I am to understand that your Mother is not happy your Father is not staying her with you, is that correct?" she asked

_"Yep"_ popping the P "Dad needs to stay in Forks, but Mom doesn't like Forks, and I need to be away from Forks for a while," said Bella then she went on to describe that her Mother needed time to become accustomed to the living situation.

"Well Bella, I'm sure you know that you are always welcome here." Candy said shaking her finger at Bella, knowing full well Bella would come over whenever she needed her help. Candy could see immediately that Bella was a special girl with a great destiny and now she knew why she was still in Phoenix.

"Nope" popping the P again. "I won't be safe at home alone. I need you to keep me safe when Mom's not around," Bella said looking at Candace for any reaction.

Candace looked at Bella, tilting her head with understanding and smiled, "Yes, I will be able to help you; I'll be able to mask my house when it's needed and you will be safe here."

She went on to say, "I'm assuming your Mother had no idea how special you really are does she?"

"My Mom doesn't even remember me most of the time, so no she has no idea what I can really do with "special powers" I have had to hide them from her all my life," said Bella with a sigh.

Candace and Bella were acquainted over some milk and fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies until they could not hear Renee's screaming anymore. They talked about life in Forks, and her Grandmother in Mystic Falls. Bella did not seem to be wary of sharing any information with Candace; it seemed she found a friend.

Candace had known that a special girl would come into her life and when the time came, she had to protect this girl from the dangers of the supernatural world. The pull she felt to move to Phoenix was strong, so Candace stayed until she would be required. The day that Bella showed up on her doorstep, she understood why she was needed.

Saying goodbye to Bella was hard for Charlie. Bella hugged Charlie and said that she would be ok. She explained that Candy was the "nice lady" who would help her and she lived next door. Bella told Charlie that he was doing the right thing by leaving. It was necessary that he stay in Forks, even if Renée did not understand.

Renée would not look at Charlie. She just could not wrap her head around the fact he was not staying. Why send her to college and then leave her? In her mind she had it worked out that he would come around and see reason. She told herself that he would miss her and Bella so much and then he would come to live with them. That was it, he needed to miss them, and then he come. Plain as that she thought.

With Charlie back in Forks, Renée, and Bella started settling in their new home. Renée registered Bella at school. The same school she would be teaching at, but not the same class. Renée focus was on starting her new job on the right foot. She focused on her new job; she forgot about Charlie and his "defection" as she now called it. Of Course, the nightly calls to Bella would bring up the open wound, but she would get mad again and forget about him.

Charlie and Bella would continue to talk on the phone regularly. Bella would tell Charlie all about her school day and her friends. Bella told Charlie how some of the kids were nice, and others _not so much_. Bella would ask about Forks and her friends at the reservation. Their discussions would be long and they would tell each other everything, everything included what Renée. A few months after Charlie left, Renée started to understand that he was not coming to live with them.

Renée started to draw the attention of a few men over the months. Those _"dates"_ she went on had opened up another world to her. She wanted to feel like the young attractive woman she was. It was after a few dates; she finally spoke to Charlie and accepted that their marriage was over.

Charlie agreed to a divorce, with alimony and child support. His conditions before he would agree to the divorce were regarding custody of Bella. His stipulations were that Bella would continue to spend every summer with Charlie and his Mother Helen in Mystic Falls. The holidays were to be spent with Charlie and he would travel to Phoenix or Bella would come to him.

Charlie told Renée as long as Bella was happy and wanted to stay with Renée that was OK by him, but the minute Bella wanted to live with him, Renée had to accept her decision and Bella go. Those were his terms. If she did not accept them, he would fight for full custody and no alimony. This would mean no money for Renée to pay her bills. She would be on her own. Of course if she remarried, the alimony would stop.

Renée and Charlie's marriage ended the year Bella was six years old. As promised, the holidays were mainly spent with Charlie and then he would allow some time for Renée. They worked out what days would be better since Charlie had to fly down to Bella. With Bella leaving for all the summers, this Renée more time to "_find herself_" something she always seemed to be looking for.

**The problems start in Forks**

The summer Bella was eight years old; Charlie flew to Phoenix to meet Renée and Bella at the airport for their flight to Virginia. Charlie was always with Bella when she traveled. He made sure that she was never alone.

"Where is Renée?"Charlie paced back and forth just outside the security section of the airport. He had Bella's ticket and was supposed to meet Renée ten minutes ago_. _

"Why is she always late?" he said to aloud in frustration. He was muttering to himself how he always had to allow extra time for Renée because that woman could not tell time if her life depended on it. He was pacing again, and looking towards the ticket counters thinking "I hope she knows I have the damn ticket! It wouldn't make any sense if she went and purchased another one!"

Charlie paced for another ten minutes before Renée came running up pulling Bella along saying, "Hurry up you know how your Father hates to wait."

Renée said like this was Bella's fault they were late. Bella tried to keep up but her suitcase would not cooperate and would turn on its side. Bella would straighten it again and try to catch up, but it was not good. It just made Renée angry to see Bella struggling with her suitcase.

"Charlie, I'm sorry we are late, I couldn't find a parking spot, and Bella seems to have a problem with her suitcase," she said all out breath from running.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about getting her another one, although if she would slow down I think it would be ok" he said knowing Renée was not paying attention.

Bella ran into her Dad's arms hugging him saying, "Hi Dad, I've missed you."

"Missed you too kid" was all he said looking at Renee with almost hatred in his eyes.

"I'll call you Renée when we get to my Mom's house to let you know we arrived OK," Charlie was telling Renée but she was walking away waiving her hand saying something no one could hear.

Once Charlie and Bella landed in Virginia and were in the rental car, Bella asked, "How bad was it?"

Charlie knowing what Bella was taking about said, "It wasn't too bad this time. Two hikers, I was able to cover it with a bear attack. They had been missing for almost three days before we found them. It was pretty remote where they were found and thankfully not near the town."

Charlie sighed and said, "Don't worry about it Kid, I've got it".

"I worry about you, that's all," Bella said snuggling into him.

"I'm always careful Bella," Charlie tried to convince Bella and hugged her tighter.

The past two months Charlie had been dealing with a few missing people. A few nomadic vampires had been passing thru the area and were causing some problems. Not only did Charlie have cover up the murders so the press would not report it he had to deal with the new wolves at the reservation.

The Quileute's have had a few more of their late-teens phase into wolves recently. With the threat of Vampires in the area, the wolf-gene kicked in and now they are giant wolves. They were learning how to control their anger and phasing they would start patrolling the area. Everyone was hopeful these young wolves would kill the nomad vampires sooner than later.

Billy Black was concerned that once his son was a teenager his wolf genes would kick-in. He son was too young at this point and Billy himself was now too old. The teens had him worried. He was the current tribal leader. Because of his friendship with Charlie, they were able to work together to try to rid the area of the nomads. They knew that it would be another ten or so years before their allies; _the Cullen's_ would come back to Forks.

Bella and Charlie enjoyed two weeks of fun together before Charlie had to go back to Forks for work. He would come back just before school started to accompany her back to Phoenix and Renée.

Bella would spend this time with her cousins, Elena and Jeremy along with their friends. As the children grew things in their lives started to change and how they learned to handle these changes would affect all of their futures. Bella could _see_ her family and friends for what they were, not what happened to them.

Vicky and Matt Donovan's Mom did not have a great relationship with their dad. He left his family just after Matt turned two years old. Mrs. Donovan was working her way through men as if they were drinks. She never had time to be their Mother; it was always about the next man in her life and what he could give her.

Caroline Forbes' Father finally told her Mother Elizabeth (Liz) that he was gay. Liz took it extremely hard. Meredith was at Liz's side as predicted in the journal and was able to provide the support needed so Liz did not go off the deep end. She still had Caroline to care for and she needed her Mother.

Liz knew Charlie had taken the break-up of his marriage hard so she asked Charlie what he did to deal with the heartbreak. Charlie and Liz connected over their heartbreak and spoke often. Charlie admitted working kept him going along with Bella. Charlie encouraged her to become a cop. He knew it would give her the self -confidence she needed. It is not every day your husband tells you that he is gay.

Bonnie Bennett's parents were also having problems. Her father did not like the fact that his wife was using magic. He thought it was _"evil"_ and wanted her to stop. Sheila Bennett encouraged her daughter to find _"herself"_ and if that meant the break-up of her marriage _so-be-it!_ Sheila wanted her daughter to be strong. It would make using her magic easier and not hurt her in the end.

Carol Lockwood had one child, a son named Tyler. Carol's husband Richard was running for Mayor of Mystic Falls. Carol looked down at her friends from high school. She wanted to be _"First Lady"_ of Mystic Falls and having friends whose marriages were broken did not _"seem fitting."_ However, Carol needed playdates for Tyler so she continued to embrace their friendships.

Meredith and Grayson Gilbert's marriage was good and seemed perfect on the outside. It was when Grayson started moving up the town council he became obsessed with his "family's heritage" that drove Miranda nuts and caused some problems in their marriage.

Visiting Mystic Falls was more than just a vacation for Bella; it was a time of healing. Bella would be able to touch someone and read his or her heart. If they were pure of heart or they were selfish and hurtful. Sometimes touching someone was physically painful. Playing with her friends made it easier for her. They did not_ hurt_ her when she touched them, as if the kids at her school did. Bella kept quiet how much it hurt to touch others to herself. She did not want her Dad or Grandmother to worry about her.

Bella loved her family. She _loved._ That was her gift. No matter what her other "_abilities"_ may be in the future she _loved_. Bella challenges in the near future would be to overcome the hurt inside herself it or it would break her. Bella would need to find a way to overcome that hurt.

Charlie and Helen knew this and they tried to teach Bella compassion, compassion for others. If Bella could be compassionate for her friend's sorrows and hurt, she could also learn to be compassionate for those who hurt her.

Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie were hurting by what their parents were doing to each other. They needed someone to understand their hurt and be there for them. They were not only angry they were sad. On this particular trip Bella took each one individually, she would hold their hand to make them feel the unconditional love she had for them but also heal them physically. When she held them, they glowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaires_**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

_Note: I know I had made some typing mistakes, I am tying to do my best._

* * *

_This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show._

_Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Before Forks**

Packing for her yearly summer trip to Mystic Falls Bella knows that she does not need much of her clothing. Grandma Helen and Aunt Miranda will take her and Elena shopping for clothes. The "girls" spend a lot of time shopping and catching up with each other during these shopping trips.

What makes shopping fun for both Elena and Bella is they have the same taste in clothes (mostly). Elena pushes for both of them to buy the same outfits so they can dress alike for school even if they are different states. Bella has always gone home with more clothes to start the school year. Renée does not shop for Bella's clothes ever and Aunt Miranda makes up for Renee's lack of interest in Bella.

Bella has learned over the years to take the _big_ suitcase and make sure it is empty so she can avoid having her clothes shipped to the house. One year Bella made a mistake and took a small suitcase thinking she did not need to pack most of her clothes knowing she would have her annual shopping spree with Elena.

Renée had fit that a large box of clothes came for Bella and there was _nothing_ for Renée.

"How can they be so selfish?"Renée grumbled making Bella unhappy and afraid Renée would hit her.

Therefore every year after, Bella would take the largest suitcase she owned even if it was almost empty. If Bella needs something during the year, she calls her Dad or Aunt Miranda or Aunt Jenna and her new clothes come in the mail. They arrive at Candace's house and Bella only takes clothes home a little at a time.

Renée never took notice of the clothes Bella had since she does not do the laundry. Bella does it all, even the ironing that her Mother insists she do because she is too busy and has to dress nice for work. Bella has also taken care of all the household chores and makes sure Renée pays the bills on time.

Charlie had it out with Renée the one time the electricity was turned off because the payment was late. Renée then turned to Bella and said, "Why didn't you remind me? Am I supposed to do everything around here?

She ranted for a few days about how unreliable Bella was and next time had better not happen. Renée did not want to have to listen to Charlie anymore.

While Bella packs, Renée is making plans for her summer free of Bella. This is the time when Renée can _"discover herself"_ without the responsibility of motherhood and her job as a Kindergarten teacher. Renee has been thinking about her current boyfriend, Phil and what they will be doing while Bella is away in Virginia.

Candace or "Candy" had taken over the parenting responsibility for Bella during the times Renée _forgot _to come home and make dinner. When Bella was old enough to walk home from school without Renée, she started doing other things after school to fill her time.

Renée would sign up for classes to learn basket weaving, pottery and even jewelry making. During these classes, Renée would not be home until late completely leaving Bella on her own. Candy had stepped in to help care for Bella.

During these years when nomads would pass through Phoenix, Bella spend all her time at Candy's house. Bella would sleep over and Renee agreed so she would not have come home that night. Candy would ask Renée for "Bella's help" with something and Renée would agree thinking that letting Bella go over there was _really helping_. What she really had done is cloak her home so Bella would be invisible to the passing nomads.

Candy had the ability to sense when a vampire was in the area and immediately make plans for Bella's safety. This only happened a few times over the years but Bella was safer in Phoenix than in Forks. Bella knew when Candy picked her up at school that is was "_cover Bella time_." Bella's scent would be hidden better here than in Forks.

Bella enjoyed her time with Candy, she felt as if she had real Mom. Bella taught how to cook, and do things around the correct way and not _Renee's way_. It took Candy a few times for Bella to re-learn the "_Renée way_" of doing laundry. When Renée would ruin some of her clothes, she always blamed Bella, so Bella took over the laundry to avoid the shouting from Renee.

Bella and Candy became real good friends over the years. They would sit and watch movies eating popcorn, play board games and even learn magic. Candy would share what her life was like growing up in Ohio and about her family and what powers they had. Candy knew that most of Bella's powers were only temporarily bound and would help her with her new emerging powers.

About the age of thirteen, Renée had commented on the fact that Bella would get her period soon and then she would be a woman. This comment confused Bella she had no idea what Renée was saying.

"What's a period?" asked Bella, but Renee just walked away laughing.

When Bella did get her period for the first time, she went to Candy for help. Renée was not going to be _any_ help to her with this. It was just another example how Renee lacked at being a Mother.

Candy took the time to explain to Bella what was happening with her body as she matured. She also made sure Bella had supplies and Midol when needed. Renée thought Bella was faking her pain and would not do anything to help her.

"I don't have any pain, so you shouldn't either. I am your Mother after all and you should take after me!" Renée hollered at Bella then walked away.

One side effect to Bella getting her period was she could now float a few inches off the ground. Bella showed Candy what she could do and Candy explained that she would need to tell Charlie about this immediately and they worked together to help Bella get control and not float all over the house.

Over the years, Bella knew that things would happen and she had to cover what she could do with Renée. Once she floated a pencil over to her while doing her homework at the kitchen table. She did not realize Renée was home so when she broke her pencil, instead of walking over to get a different one, she floated over another pencil to her.

Renée was walking into the room and saw the pencil just as Bella grabbed it out of the air. Renée was talking on the phone while walking into the room and stopped in her tracks, she looked at Bella to consider what she just saw. Bella noticed and then started throwing the pencil in the air and catching it playing like she did this all the time. Renée turned around and left the room.

When Bella told Candy about it, she was warned for taking risks. "It's important that Renée never find out Bella, you know this!"Candy told her while holding her in her arms.

"I know, I didn't think she was home. She's never home anymore," Bella, told her fearful that she had ruined the plan to keep her safe.

"Don't worry too much, but please don't do anything in your house. If you feel the need to do something magical you can do it here with me."Candy comforted her.

Once again, Renée took Bella to the airport to meet Charlie. Renée would pull up to "Departures" and let Bella out of the car. She would wait for Bella to get her suitcase out the car than pull away. The first time Renée did this Charlie gave Renée a stern talking to about Bella's safety. This did not change Renée behavior, the next time she did the same thing. Charlie started to meet Bella at the departure doors and watch for Renee's car. As soon as he would see Bella, he would get to her and help her with her suitcase.

"Light as usual Bells," he would tell her knowing the reason for the empty suitcase.

"Hi Dad" she would say hugging him. _"_Yep, you know Grandma and Auntie, they take me shopping so no need to pack!" she would say.

"Yeah Kidd, I know I'm just making fun," he told her wanting to assure her and tried to make her smile.

"So how is it back at Forks?" she would always ask Charlie when they spoke.

Charlie would tell her it is all OK and he was fine so not to worry. She knew that a few time a year he would cover up a few _"animal attacks."_ The boys at the La Push worked with Charlie to make sure this would not happen too often. They would run patrols but one or two would get through the area.

Things got a bit better since the Cullen's moved to the area again. They claimed the territory as theirs and the nomads would stay away for the most part. They would leave the area to avoid the "_permanent residents_."

Charlie's thoughts on the plane were about the newly relocated Cullen Family. Dr. Cullen was working at the local hospital and his "Children" were attending Forks high school.

He also thought of the trouble Billy Black was going to have with Jacob. Jacob was going to become a wolf soon. He would also take a shine to Bella. Boys, the thought of them made him upset. Why does my Bella have to grow up so fast?

When he grumbled to himself Bella asked, "What's wrong Dad?"

"Nothing, Bells, just nothing," Charlie said looking out the window of the plane.

Bella and Charlie arrived in Mystic Falls. Charlie had a few things to take care of on this year's trip. He was working out his plans and his plan to accomplish it all before he left town.

Bella had turned sixteen in January. During his time here, Charlie wanted to make sure Bella would get her license. He knew Renée did not think Bella needed one since she did not have a car to drive. Moreover, Renée was not spending of her money to buy one for Bella.

Charlie's little sister Jenna was in college now and would come home for the summer. She had recently broke up with her boyfriend. Each time she broke up with a boy Jenna would either become wild or get depressed. It was a toss up on how Jenna would react this time.

Bella would drive Charlie around town in the rental car and they would stop at the Grill for lunch. Liz would already be there bringing Caroline and Elena to spend time with Bella. Liz and Charlie would go and have lunch together saying "_We are just friends catching up."_ Bella and Caroline both knew what was happening. Charlie liked Liz. Liz liked Charlie. It was just a matter of time.

While Bella was in Mystic Falls, she was always in the company of one of her friends. Elena and Jeremy were always by Grandma Swan's house. Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie would come over to catch up on what Bella was doing during the school year. They missed time with Bella when she was away with her Mom.

Elena was very excited she was finally going to high school. Caroline and Bonnie were more excited about all the possibilities for boys. Matt liked Elena and they seemed to be together but never made anything official. Elena did not want to say Matt was her boyfriend when her friends did not have anyone. Although Bella was older, she did not have a boyfriend and Elena did not want Bella to feel weird. Elena cared for Bella's feelings so much that she did not want boys to get between them.

Bella and Elena loved each other like sisters. They would have sleepovers and talk all night. This usually happened at Elena's house because Grandma Helen made sure the girls went to bed and did not talk all night. Bella knew Grandma needed her sleep and they kept her awake so off to Elena's house they would go.

Her Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson's home was extremely large. It was two stories with five bedrooms. Grayson inherited the Gilbert home from his parents when they died. Elena's bedroom was the largest. Miranda felt it gave Elena more room for sleepovers, especially with Bella coming each summer. Jeremy's room was on the other side of the bathroom. They shared the bathroom and could get into the bathroom from their own rooms.

Once after the "_lunch date"_ Charlie took Bella for her driving test. Although Bella lived in Phoenix, she would be moving to Washington next year and having a Virginia license would make it easier to transfer than not having a driving license at all.

"Bella, you are doing very well with your driving. We are going to take your driving test today," Charlie announced happily.

"Why Dad? I don't need it in Phoenix and I could just wait," said Bella.

"I would like you to have it now, if Renée ever needs you to drive her car for some reason. You will not be breaking the law. And when you come to Forks next year I'll have purchased a car for you."He told her.

"Dad, are you serious?"She asked jumping up and down in her seat. "You are really going to get me a car?"

"Yeah, Kidd, I want to know that you are safe and with a car I can trust not to break down."He pointed out how different Forks was it was either raining or snowing.

"It's not like you can walk to school."He added giving her a big smile.

Once Bella had her driver's license, Charlie took the _"gang_" out for pizza to celebrate Bella's achievement. Caroline was impressed and wanted to _"go out for a ride"_ and kept pushing Charlie to let Bella take the car. Elena and Bonnie did not say anything. They knew Charlie was very careful when it came to Bella and letting her take the car would worry him too much.

"Now Caroline, while appreciate how excited you are for Bella to have her driver's license, having a carload full of kids is not safe."Charlie reprimanded.

"Just think what your mother would say to you."He told her.

The look on Caroline's face told him he was correct. Liz would not like it. Caroline and Liz were having some issues lately. Mostly it was Caroline wanting more freedom and Liz not giving it to her.

"Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt" said Bella "I'm sure we will get to go somewhere soon. Aunt Jenna is coming home soon," she said while Charlie was distracted.

All of them smiled knowing Jenna would definitely help them with the car situation. _Jenna was cool like that._

Once Charlie left to go back to Forks, the group spent all their time together. Tyler Lockwood noticed Bella was in town again. He had a crush on her for years and would hit on her each time she came to town and each year Bella would turn him down. Tyler also was still cocky and thought one of these time she will say yes to him. He thought he could get anyone he wanted and knew it was just a matter of time before Bella succumbed to his charms.

Bella did not like Tyler that way but could not tell him to leave her alone. Tyler would end up hanging out with the group more often with the help of his mother. If Carol Lockwood wanted Tyler to be at Miranda's house, he was there. Everyone knew Tyler was desperate to be in Bella's company and he worked his Mother to get him invited to everything.

Bella was uncomfortable with the attention Tyler gave her. Matt and Jeremy treated her like their sister so she felt normal around them. Elena, Bonnie, and even Caroline never left Bella alone with Tyler because they knew how uncomfortable she was with Tyler. Even with Tyler in tow all summer, they all had fun.

Soon it would be time for Bella to go back to Phoenix.

One night in bed with Elena, Bella said she would be moving to Forks next year with Charlie. Bella also told Elena that when she was a sophomore she would find the love of her life. This made Elena excited about her future. Elena parents had met in high school and they had the ideal marriage.

Bella did not know much else about the boy, but told her that she would be back before Elena finished high school. Bella explained she and Charlie would permanently to Mystic Falls soon. Elena knew she was sad to see Bella leave but knew she would be back soon.

The last Saturday night before Charlie came to pick up Bella, the group went to the grill with Aunt Jenna. Of course, Bella drove _Aunt Jenna rocks!_ Bella came out of the ladies room and bumped into someone. When she looked up, she noticed he was tall, so much taller than she was standing next to him. She noticed he had very dark hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, my I'm so sorry I should watch where I'm going."Bella said almost breathlessly.

Bella watched as he looked at her and said, _"_No, I'm sorry I was looking for my brother and was mad I couldn't find him."He said slowly watching Bella curiously.

"That's too bad, I'm sure he will be sad to have missed you," she told him as she touched his arm trying to comfort him.

The man looked at Bella and said, "I'm sure he will be."He walked away looking back at Bella and smiled.

Bella went back to her table looking around for the man with the blue eyes and she could not find him. Elena asked Bella, "Who are you looking for? It is not Tyler is it. Please, not Tyler Bella." she pleaded.

"No, not Tyler, Silly, I saw someone with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."She told Elena with a smile.

"Wow, he must have been good because you have never shown interest in a guy, ever!"Elena was teasing Bella. Bonnie and Caroline joined in on teasing Bella about her mystery man.

Charlie and Bella left Mystic Falls to head back to Phoenix. "Bells, I'm glad you will be coming to live with me Kidd. I've missed you." Charlie told Bella hugging her tightly.

"I know I missed you too!" she told him knowing how happy it made her dad.

Charlie took Bella to Renee's house after each trip. He did not trust her to pick up Bella from the airport anymore. When Bella got home, there was a note saying: _"Out with Phil, be home later!"_

Charlie was livid. "Can't she be at home the one night you get back? She has had all summer to be out; she should have been home to meet you. Damn that Renée!" his temper got the better of him. Charlie decided to stay with Bella that night on the couch.

In the morning, Renée walked in the front door with Phil in tow. Seeing Charlie on her couch, she did not know what to do. "Um, Phil… this is my ex-husband Charlie. He must have brought Bella back last night from Virginia." She said and knew that Charlie was pissed.

Charlie sat up rubbing his face trying to wake up. "Yeah…Renée. I brought Bella home as scheduled yesterday. You weren't home and I wasn't leaving a sixteen year old girl at home alone!"

Phil did not know what to do so he walked over to Charlie and introduced himself. "If I had known Bella was coming back yesterday, we would have been home last night. I'm Sorry," and he said and even he sounded pissed at Renée.

Phil then went on to tell Charlie that he would make sure Renée was home at night with Bella from now on. He had found out all the evenings Renée spent with him Bella was alone and was angry with Renée.

"Well thanks Phil, I appreciate that. Bella means the world to me and I don't want her hurt," Charlie said and shook his hand. Just a little longer and Bells will be with me full time he thought to himself.

Bella woke up and started making breakfast for everyone. She wanted to make sure Charlie ate some breakfast before he left. Watching Bella make breakfast Charlie realized that Bella was already grown up. He missed a lot and when she came to Forks, he would make sure she was the one taken care of not the other way around. He was going to the parent.

Charlie left after eating and gave Phil his phone number for emergencies. Phil was going to be what Renée needed. He would marry Renée soon. Bella would be able to come to forks soon.

"Soon" Charlie said to himself. "Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**_As always I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaires_**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

_Note: I just wanted to say that I have revised this chapter and will be working on the rest now that I have my outline completed. One reason for the revision is that some things did not make as much sense when I wrote further into the story and I know I had made some typing mistakes._

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Moving**

It was time for Bella to move to Forks and live with Charlie. Bella has decided that since her Mom's life was now on track she wanted to spend more time with her Dad, so it was time to put her plan in place.

Renée had married Phil last month. Phil had been able to hold Renée's attention long enough to see how well they fit together. He kept her grounded by taking over what Renée could not seem to handle like paying the bills, keeping gas in the car and food in the house. Bella was happy to hand over the responsibility to Phil.

Renée helped Phil feel like he could live a bit more. Renée convinced Phil to try out for the local semi-pro baseball team. His dream of playing baseball came true with the help of Renée. They worked well together.

When Bella persuaded Renée that she wanted to live with Charlie she started by stating it would give Renée and Phil the freedom to travel with his baseball team. Renée agreed and decisions transpired quickly. Renée put the on the market. Renée figured if Phil accepted a position on a baseball, team in another part of the country when his career took off they did not have to worry about coming back to Phoenix.

Bella was in her bedroom packing. Bella being levelheaded was packing boxes that she marked with two locations in mind. She would need some items in Forks. The things she knew could temporarily live without, but wanted to keep she would pack them in the Mystic Falls boxes.

As Bella packed, she was thinking of the phone call to Charlie last week about her moving in with him.

"Hi Dad it's me, Bella," she said.

"Hi Bells is everything OK there? Is Renée doing something I should worry about?" asked Charlie always the worrier when it came to Bella.

"No, Dad. Everything is going really well. It's just…I want to come to Forks now." She explained how well Phil and Renée were doing together.

"Ok, Kidd I think it is time. I'll make arrangements to fly down and we drive back to Forks and spend some time together," Charlie said sounding excited and thankful at the same time.

"Dad, I don' really have that much to pack. We could ship it to Forks. It's really only a few boxes really." Trying to persuade him there was no need to rent a truck.

"Bells, I just don't want you miss packing something and have Renée get rid of it without thinking. Please let me do this for you. If I just rent a van it will be good for us to spend time before you get here." He told her knowing she did not want to make her moving a bigger deal than it was for him.

"OK Dad, I can't wait to see you. Do you think you can be here by Saturday? Renée wants to leave on Sunday for Phil's game." She asked knowing if she mentioned the possibility of being alone for one day, her Dad would make every effort to come early.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I will call you with the details. I may be there Friday afternoon and maybe we can have you moved out that night and we can stay in a hotel for the night." Charlie sounded like sooner was better considering Renée. Anything would be great with him.

"I love you Dad." Bella told him almost in tears.

"Love you to Kidd" Charlie told her and then started making plans for his daughter to come home.

Bella's closet was empty now, with most of her clothes given to charity. She would not need them in Forks since it would be too cold there and by the time, she moved to Mystic Falls they may not fit. Bella was ever practical. Charlie would agree to take her to shop for warmer clothes when she got to Forks.

Bella's books were going into the box marked Forks. These books were her escape from the world around her when Renée was being Renée. She cherished all her books. Jane Austen was one of her favorite authors. She would read about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy and their struggles to overcome their obstacles and admit their love for each other. It gave her faith that she would find the love of her life overcoming the obstacles in her future.

Bella's bedroom furniture would stay in Phoenix it was Renee's taste not hers. Bella's bedroom furniture in Forks was perfect. Charlie had chosen it and she loved it since they had the same tastes. Once her clothes were packed and the few mementos Bella had collected over the years, there were five boxes to move. Looking around Bella got sad, if you removed the five boxes it appeared as if no one lived in this room. All those years in this, room and if you took away those five boxes, it would have been as if she did not exist. Bella had tears in her eyes.

Friday afternoon Charlie arrived to pick up Bella with a Rental Mini-Van. After he loaded up Bella's possessions, he had Renée sign documents regarding Bella. His lawyers drafted documents for Renée's signature. These documents covered Bella's custody and authorization to acquire documents for school and doctor records.

Renée finally noticed that she was no longer receiving money from Charlie. Charlie had to point out to Renée that she would receive all the money from the sale of the house and that was more than enough. Phil had to step in and made Renée see reason.

Bella had been at Candy's house during this conversation to say her good-bye. Candy knew this day would come and she had prepared Bella to accept change happens.

Candy told Bella, "I'll always come if you need me. You know where I live. Don't forget to keep in touch."

They both had tears as they said goodbye.

Once Bella was in the van with Charlie, they drove to her school to transfer her records. The administrator told them "They should arrive by the time she would start school."

Charlie had contacted Bella's doctor earlier in the week. They had the complete file on Bella ready for pick up when they arrived. Bella was amazed Charlie had all this completed before he arrived. This was so unlike Renée.

They both decided to drive for a few hours and stop somewhere for the night to eat dinner. Charlie had mapped out his stops on his GPS with a paper map so Bella could follow along during the trip. Charlie wanted to make sure they reconnected as if they did each summer going to Virginia.

The drive to Forks would take three days with all the places Charlie wanted to stop. Bella was having the time of her life with her Dad. They took pictures of each other along the way. Charlie and Bella had the same taste in music so there was no competition for the radio.

Charlie said he did not like rap music. "What is the point of trying to sing along if you can't understand the words?"

She laughed at his reasoning. They continued to sing everything from country, pop, and rock together.

Charlie made sure to have Bella pick up a T-Shirt from each stop they made. By the time, they reached Forks Bella 12 shirts. The T-Shirts had obscure locations or sayings. This way they could remember each place when she wore them. This was something they did together when they travelled.

Bella had told Charlie that she wanted to make a blanket out of all the T-Shirt they had collected over the years. This way they could remember all their travels. Charlie always made sure to get another shirt for Bella when they travelled.

Driving into the town of Forks, they passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and it would only be another ten minutes to their home. Pulling up to the two-story house, Bella notice Charlie had it painted recently, it looked good. With the Green trees and plants surrounded the house; it almost did not look like it was the end of December.

"Wow, I forgot how green it was here." Bella said getting out the van.

"Bella, it's always green, unless it snows but that doesn't last too long," Charlie said taking out a box from the back of the van.

Walking into the house Bella felt like she was home. She could tell that Charlie had the house painted recently. The furniture in the living room had changed. There was a very large beige sectional.

"Wow, Dad the house looks great!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, I had a local interior designer come update the house a bit." He told her proudly. He did not want her to feel that he was not living his life while she was gone. He thought it would make her happy to know Charlie had a life.

"The house looks great." Bella said turning around to see all the changes.

"You didn't change my room did you? She continued wondering if he changed her room. She loved her room and was looking forward being in familiar surroundings that felt like home to her.

"No, I knew you liked your room so nothing was changed except the bedding and curtains." Charlie told her.

"I hope you like it I was talked into the new bedding saying it was really needed after all these years. If you do not like it, we can change it," said Charlie with a smile knowing it decorated in her favorite colors. He knew she would love it and could not wait to see her reaction.

Charlie carried her "Forks" boxes to her room with her suitcases.

The "Mystic Falls" boxes he put in the closet under the stairs. He wanted her to be able to get to them if she wanted something inside. He noticed that she did not have very much.

Charlie knew that Bella was going to have to deal with certain situations while in Phoenix and was sad her life was only in few boxes. He agreed to the arrangement only because it would keep her alive. Keeping her alive was what kept him going while she was gone.

Charlie's plan for the next couple of days was to get Bella's car, bank accounts, and clothing situation fixed. He was off work until the following Monday. They had a few days to complete his "wish list" for Bella.

While Bella settled herself in her room, he made some calls telling Bella to come down when she was done so they could go to dinner.

"Dad, I'm pretty much settled in my room. I _**love**_ my room by the way. You know that gold and purple are my favorite colors. Thank you so very much." Bella said hugging Charlie.

"I'm so glad; when I saw the colors I knew you would like it. Well, we have some things to take care of in the next few days before you start school and I go back to work." He told her knowing what he had planned would surprise her and that made him happy. He was going to be able to spoil his little girl.

"We are going to drive the rental van to Olympia to return it. In addition, your car is there, we need to pick it up, and you get to drive home. I also think you will need to do some shopping." He told her cheerfully.

"Wow, thanks Dad! I am so excited to see what you got me. And, YES, I need clothes. It is colder here and I have will not keep me warm. I think I need a new coat and boots too!" she told him hugging him.

She thought he was the best Dad in the world. Not only did he give her up to save her life, he was now giving her things she really needed without any guilt.

They went to the local restaurant for dinner then agreed to go grocery shopping to fill the pantry at home. Charlie was impressed that Bella did not eat garbage food. Renée loved to have chips and junk food in the house when they lived together.

Bella picked up a variety of vegetables and fruits. She did tell Charlie that she loved Pop-Tarts but promised to have them as a snack not as breakfast anymore. They discussed the items they would need to make some of their favorite recipes this week. Bella knew that Charlie's was a good cook and loved cooking with her. They loved to cook together when in they were in Mystic Falls.

**Olympia**

The drive to Olympia took about 2 hours. Charlie was not in a hurry and he was enjoying his daughter's company. The van had a satellite radio so they found a station that played only 50's music. They both loved Elvis and enjoyed singing together. It was another good day for both of them.

"Bella, we can drop off the van here and then walk down to the dealership. It is only down the street. It's not far I promise," said Charlie trying to get her excited.

"Ok, Dad whatever you think is best. I'm just excited to see my new car!" Bella was almost jumping in her seat.

After they dropped off the van, they walked down to the Jeep Dealership. Bella started jumping up and down. "Dad, I'm getting a Jeep?"

Charlie tried to play it cool by saying "Well, I don't know…let's go inside and see what they have."

Bella almost jumped on Charlie's back "Come on Dad, don't do this to me. You know I have always wanted a Jeep. Why are we here?" She was too excited to see Charlie's face was full of love and he had the biggest smile on his face. Charlie knew Bella was going to be in love with her new car.

Bella got behind the wheel of her brand new Jeep Grand Cherokee in a bright cheery red. She was so excited she was bouncing in the seat. After Charlie went over all the important details of the car, he handed her the keys and waited for her to start the car.

Charlie had not been this happy since the day Bella was born. Charlie was making Bella's dream of owning a Jeep since she first saw her Aunt Jenna's Jeep. Bella had been talking about a Jeep since Jenna let her drive her Grand Cherokee just after she got her license. Charlie knew Jenna would let Bella drive Elaina, Caroline, and Bonnie to the Grill after he left town. The girls did not have him fooled.

Bella started the car and made sure she knew how to operate the turn signals, lights, and wipers. It was bound to rain on the way home. Once she felt confident, she started toward the mall. They needed to do some shopping.

After several trips back to the car Charlie finally had Bella's wardrobe complete. Two new coats and several types of boots included. Charlie had presented Bella with her bankcard, credit card and some cash for her own use. He explained that should accept these with any guilt since it should have been hers all those years Renée received it. He explained that her allowance was not depended on chores. If she needed something and did not have the funds to cover it all she had to do was ask. Charlie was happy that Bella seemed to accept it all without too much fuss.

The drive home Bella and Charlie talked about Forks. She wanted to get to know the families in the community. Most of the families have known each other for generations. They discussed emergency evacuation plans for Bella. Locations of emergency cash and places she could go to hide to be safe.

Charlie made plans to have Sam and Emily over for dinner the next day. The Blacks and Clearwater families would also attend. Bella suggested making two lasagnas to feed everyone. They could make a salad and fresh garlic bread.

Once home Charlie help Bella unload all her purchases. They ordered pizza since it was later in the evening. After they ate, they watched a movie together. Charlie kissed Bella goodnight and they went to sleep. Charlie was happy and he had another good day.

In the morning, Bella took her shower and went down stairs. Charlie was already down there making breakfast. Blueberry pancakes and sausage, Bella's favorite. Charlie kissed Bella's forehead as a morning greeting. Bella felt relaxed and unburdened. She did not have to worry about Renée's temper anymore. Bella could make her own choices and not worry Renée would flip. Bella could finally be herself. Charlie and Bella both felt free for the first time. They did not want to voice their unhappy feelings toward Renée but they both could feel it.

They ate their breakfast, smiled at each other, and then discussed their plans for the day. It was going to be another good day Charlie thought.

**Guests for Dinner**

Charlie and Bella worked well together in the kitchen. When Charlie redesigned the kitchen a few years ago, he imagined the kitchen with Bella cooking with him. They delighted in working together. This was another instance of their bonding. Charlie sought to continue this tradition. Dinner was prepared just in time for the doorbell to ring.

Sam and Emily were the first to arrive. Sam had business to discuss and Charlie wanted Bella there. Emily had heard so much about Bella and looked forward to meeting her. Bella welcomed Emily with a hug.

"Hi Emily, I'm so glad to meet you. Thanks for coming over early. I'm so glad Sam found you," Bella said cheerfully.

"Thank you Bella, Sam talks highly of you, even if he hasn't seen you since a child." Emily told her.

Bella and Emily talked about their wedding plans while Sam and Charlie talked about a few things. Charlie called the girls over.

"Bella, Sam has offered his house as one of the safe places you can go if needed. He thinks since you will be around the reservation for occasion that you are welcome to stay there anytime. You will have a room for your use," said Charlie happy to see his friends take to Bella so well.

"Bella, we know that as wolves our scent is a repellent to vampires, if we mask your scent with ours you would be safe." Sam told her trying to make sure she felt safe while she was here. Sam knew one of the reason she lived in Phoenix was to mask her scent. Apparently, Vampires would find her mouthwatering and would try to kill her.

"We have patrol runs in the area that work in shifts. I would like you to meet the wolves so you feel comfortable with them around. I think having to meet them in both human and wolf form may be easier for you," Sam continued.

"Bella, that's a good idea. When I first saw Sam I was terrified and I didn't want to be near him when he was human for a while," said Emily. "He got enraged the first time I refused to see him after I saw him as wolf. He did not take response well. He phased in front of Leah and her family while I was staying there." She continued while looking regretful.

"Oh…Yeah! That was a lot of fun having revealed I was a wolf in front of them. I broke the front door and Harry was so angry with me he banished from his house for two weeks. I also had to help with the repair," said Sam laughing. "I don't know how to use a hammer; I was a waste of space." Charlie started laughing thinking of Sam using a hammer.

"Is everything OK with Harry's family now that they know about you?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yes and No," said Sam sounding sad.

Emily continued, "Leah is still hurt and angry at us for Sam imprinting on me." Bella looked at Emily then noticed how Sam seemed to squirm in his seat.

"I used to date Leah, before I became a wolf. I imprinted on Emily while she was here visiting Leah. To say I hurt Leah was an understatement. I didn't want to hurt her, I can't control it." Sam said looking regretful. "Leah is a nice girl, but it was not in the fates."

The doorbell rang and in rolled Billy Black in his wheelchair with Jacob pushing him inside. "Hey the party started without me?" Billy joked not aware of the tension in the room.

"Hi Billy, Jacob," Bella said standing next to Charlie.

"Hey Bella, you have grown since the last time I saw you," said Billy still sounding lighthearted and held up a six-pack of Vitamin R Beer.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder "Yeah, my Kidd is all grown now Billy."

The Bell rang again, "I'll get it since I'm closer," said Jacob. He turned around and opened the door. Billy wheeled himself in the living room clearing the hallway.

The Clearwater family walked in saying "Hello" to everyone. Charlie introduced Bella to Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth. The last time they saw Bella she was about 8 years old.

"I'm going to check dinner Dad," Bella told Charlie. Leah walked into the kitchen with her so avoid Sam and Emily now sitting in the living room. Sue told Leah she had to attend for Charlie and Bella and not be rude even though things with Sam and Emily were forced.

"So Bella, are you glad to be back with Charlie? Leah asked. She looked around the kitchen and noticed Bella seemed home already. Leah had not seen Bella since they were kids and was surprised how mature Bella seemed.

"Yeah, I really missed my Dad. I know that I had to be away. It still hurt, but I'm here now and I get to be with Charlie all the time." Bella said happily pulling out the salad from the refrigerator.

"Could you get the plates on the counter and help me set the table Leah?" Bella asked hoping to keep Leah busy. Moreover, hoping she would talk and keep her mind off Sam and Emily.

"Sure, no problem, I am used to doing this at our house. Mom cooks and I do the set-up and Seth helps me clean up." Leah told her starting to feel more comfortable around Bella. Something made her like her. Leah could not tell what it was. Bella just radiated love.

Bella and Leah set the table in the dining room. They just fit making room for Billy's wheelchair. "I hope this works," Said Bella. "I don't know how else to make this work."

"I think you did great," said Leah captivated with Bella and her sincere thoughtfulness.

Dinner was a huge success. Everyone enjoyed the lasagna. Charlie gave the credit to Bella but she told them that Charlie helped. "It was a team effort" She insisted.

"Swan team" Charlie uttered proudly. Bella beamed at her Dad. Leah noticed how happy Charlie was now that Bella was home. She also noticed how attentive Bella had been to everyone. Bella included Seth and made him a part of the conversation. Leah loved Seth for his support when Sam broke up with her. Bella impressed her with her kindness to her brother. There was a strong possibility that she would be good friends with Bella after today.

Sam and Emily left after dinner stating Sam had the patrol tonight and wanted to make sure Emily got home safely. Leah offered to help Bella clean up after dinner. Sue knew that Leah need Bella's help so she left the girls alone. She even kept Jacob and Seth out the kitchen. Jacob wanted to talk to Bella alone and Sue told him no.

"You are not here to pick up Bella, besides she is too old for you," said Sue to Jacob who made a face that looked like "Oh, Man."

Leah and Bella bonded over doing dishes. "My Aunt Miranda has this thing about making people do dishes together to resolve issues," said Bella laughing remembering how many times Elena and Jeremy were stuck doing dishes after family gatherings. It took them forever to finish.

Leah laughed and said, "Your Aunt sounds like my Mom, they should get together and write a book."

When Bella started telling Leah what chores Renée had _made_ Bella do around the house, it made Leah appreciate her Mother. Once they had cleaned the kitchen, they started to talk about Emily. Leah described how Sam broke up with her just after meeting Emily. Emily was her cousin and had come for a visit. Leah told about how hurts to see her ex-boyfriend in love with her cousin.

Bella and Leah sat at the kitchen table to talk. Letting Leah get out her frustrations and anger helped Bella recognize how to comfort Leah. Leah finished her story she was crying. Bella held her hands and told Leah that she is not wrong for her to have these feelings.

Bella told her that she was proud that she did not do something about her anger. As Bella validated Leah's feelings, Bella's hands glowed and transferred this glow to Leah's hands. Leah was amazed at what was happening to her. Bella reinforced that Leah feelings were real and normal. Leah started to feel the weight lift-off her heart. The glow in the kitchen became noticeable to Charlie, Harry, Sue, and Billy. Jacob and Seth did not notice they were too busy focusing on game on the TV.

Sue, Harry, Billy, and Charlie entered the kitchen curious about what was happening. They saw Bella holding Leah's hands and what they saw was Bella holding Leah's hands while they both glowed. Leah was still crying, but this time she was happy. She was not suffering anymore.

Bella told Leah, "You have a pure soul and because you acted with dignity and not revenge your pain will be gone." Bella explained, "Anyone who acted out of revenge or anger couldn't receive redemption.

They would always have a broken heart. Their heart would never heal." Bella was gazing off looking at nothing. They recognized Bella performed a miracle and they all were speechless.

Leah stood to hug Bella "Thank you so very much Bella. You helped me heal my heart. I do not know if I could have handled the pain any longer. No one understood how much pain I was in until you came to speak to me. Thank you so much."

"Leah, you did it. You made it possible for you to heal." Bella told her hugging her back.

By the time they separated, everyone was standing around the girls with wonder. Harry and Sue had tears in their eyes. Charlie was so proud of Bella. Billy was in awe. Billy could not believe what he had witnessed. He did not know how to describe it. Would he have to describe it? He wondered to himself.

When Jacob and Seth noticed that everyone left the room, they headed towards the kitchen saying, "Did we miss dessert or something?"

Seth then said, "What's Leah crying?" Seth of course was concerned that someone had hurt his sister and wanted to make sure she was going to be fine. He saw what the breakup with Sam had done to his sister and hated that she was in so much pain.

"Bella helped me." Leah said looking at Seth and he knew what that meant for his sister. She would finally be over Sam and he was thankful that Bella had come home.

"I'm glad Sis, I love you," Seth told Leah.

"Alright, enough of this, why don't we leave Bella and Charlie alone now. Let all go home," said Sue trying to remove the attention from Bella. Bella looked uneasy with all the attention directed on her.

After she said this, she hugged Bella saying good-bye.

"Your daughter did something no one could do for Leah, Charlie." Sue told Charlie in his ear while hugging him. "I'm so grateful, thank you."

"Leah, why don't you call me sometime? We can do something together sometime OK?" Bella offered hoping that they could be closer friends now that she was back in Forks.

"Yes, that would be nice Bella" Leah replied knowing Bella was genuine in her request to spend time with again.

Jacob could not understand why Bella enchanted his Dad. Jacob's thoughts were; Yeah, she was a pretty girl and all but, she was still just Charlie's Daughter.

Billy could not describe to Jacob just how pure Bella's soul was and how she was destined to save them from evil. He shook his head and said, "Son one of these days you'll understand."

Sue and Harry went home with their children and felt like their family was complete again. They knew Leah was going to be whole once again. Bella would always be exceptional. They left knowing their family would begin to live their lives with happiness and joy once again.

After everyone left, Charlie and Bella sat on the couch talking about how the dinner went. They recapped the conversations. They talked about Charlie's friendship with Harry and Billy. Charlie told Bella Quil's family did not attend tonight because Quil was with his son now that he just started to phase.

Charlie was worried about all the wolves. The young boys were like family to him and he knew that once they began to phase into wolves their lives were not their own. They now had the weight of protecting the lives of their tribe members against vampires.

Bella enjoyed Charlie talking about his friends and their families. Even though they talked on the phone a lot, they did not talk about everything. By the time, they felt they covered all the necessary topics Bella began to yawn and they both knew it was time for bed.

Charlie went to bed having another good day. Tomorrow he would take Bella to the high school to register her and then get her all the school supplies she would need. Charlie would make Bella drive around town to make her familiar with the area before he went back to work. He was happy. Bella was sleeping in the room down the hall and he would spend the rest of his life being near her and not being in another state.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaires_**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

B**reakfast with Bella**

Charlie woke up the morning to the smell of coffee. This made him smile. My Bella is finally home he thought to himself. I am really going to enjoy having her here.

Charlie did not bother getting ready for the day he just went downstairs to see what Bella was doing. He did not want her to make him breakfast. He had hoped that they would get in a routine of making breakfast together before they started their day. He felt guilty that Renée did not make Bella a priority and wanted that to change by starting his day off with Bella together.

Charlie came downstairs to see Bella sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with a coffee cup in her hand. When she noticed Charlie entering the room she looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Good morning Dad, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not all Bella, I usually get up early. It's a habit since I usually start work before 8 a.m." He told her pouring himself a cup of coffee. "This smells good, did you do something different?" He asked while taking a sip.

Bella smiled at him wondering how he knew. "Yeah, I put a bit of cinnamon in with the grounds. I usually prefer whole beans to grind in the morning, but if not I like to add a little cinnamon in the grounds. It makes it taste a bit better."

"It does tastes great. I will have to remember that. We can pick up whole beans on our next shopping trip," Charlie told her while sitting down next to her. "What should we make for breakfast today?"

"Let's have scrambled eggs with potatoes like Grandma's recipe." Bella said while hopping up to get the pan. "Dad, I'll start getting the items together and then you can finish it off, OK?"

"Thanks, Kidd. That sounds great." Charlie continued to read the paper. As his habit had been, he would look for any unexplained disappearances or deaths. Then he would check to see how close they were to Forks.

Charlie noticed in the paper that the Mayor of Forks was hosting his annual New Year's party. Tickets were on sale and the money raised this year would help the library.

"Bella, it says here Mayor Miller, is hosting his annual New Year's party to raise money for the library. Do you want to go with me?" Charlie asked hoping she would agree.

"This year the money raised will go to our local library. They really need the funds to try to bring the library into the 21stcentury." He said knowing how much she loved going to the library.

"Of course, it's for the library after all." She knew Charlie wanted to go her to go with him so she agreed happily.

"Great, we will need to go shopping for a dress for you and new suit for me. I think everyone in this town has seen me in my suit more than they should." He joked.

"Dad? Are you telling me that you have one suit? Bella asked stunned.

"Well, I guess," Charlie hesitated. "Yes, I do have one suit. I'm not sure the Mayor would even recognize me if I wore something else." He was laughing at himself a bit embarrassed as he admitted this to Bella.

Bella was waving the potato peeler at him, "That changes as of today! My Dad, Chief of Police is going to be the best man dressed there." She continued trying to keep a straight face. "Things are going to change around here young man." She continued peeling a potato.

Charlie started to prepare breakfast and laughed along with Bella. They were joking all through breakfast. Charlie's thoughts were of Bella as a small child cooking with him in the kitchen. He looked at his daughter loving how she enjoyed his company. He had felt so alone for such a long time, and now he felt complete.

**More Shopping**

This time they went to Port Angeles to shop. Charlie had purchased his "last and only" suit from the men's store he knew there. He also remembered there was a shop for women's dresses he passed a few time thinking that Bella would find something there.

As Charlie and Bella entered the men's suit store, they both laughed thinking that this was going to "Charlie's day to shop." The sales rep had shown them several styles of suits and talked Charlie into trying on a few new styles. Bella laughed when Charlie asked where the vest is and Bella told him vests were not in style now.

Bella insisted that he buy the three suits she liked best. Charlie was putting up a fight saying he did not need so many, when Bella said to Charlie, what he told her when she said she did not need so many kinds of boots.

"You need to be prepared. You never know when they will come in handy!" she said using her best Charlie voice.

Charlie agreed to buy all three suits knowing how happy it would make Bella. While the suits were being tailored, they walked around the store and picked out some ties. Bella leaned toward blue ties and Charlie leaned more towards red ones.

They had fun deciding what would make Charlie look good. Bella would hold them up to her Dad to compare them. After adding a half-dozen ties and shirts to his order, they rang up the purchases. The suits would be ready in a few hours so they could come back after they shopped for Bella's dress.

Walking down the street to the dress shop, they talked about what kind of dress she would need. Charlie described how some of the women dressed. Bella decided a longer dress would be best. Walking into the store Bella's head spun with all the beautiful choices. This store unlike the men's store had allot of girls wandering around.

Charlie liked to see Bella dressed in either blue or purple. He suggested a few he thought might look good. She grabbed them on along with a few others. As Charlie sat down waiting for Bella to try on the dresses, he noticed that Mrs. Webber was there with her daughter Angela. He waved to Mrs. Webber in acknowledgment.

Angela had a few dresses in her arms and they both walked over the dressing area.

"Hi Charlie, what brings you to a dress shop?" said Mrs. Webber inquired while sitting next to him.

"My daughter Bella is trying a few dresses for the Mayors party," He told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Bella is here? I cannot wait to meet her. She's about Angela's age now, seventeen?" she asked trying to remember when the last she saw Bella.

"Yes, almost seventeen actually, she will start school on Monday. I'm taking her there after we get done shopping," said Charlie.

While Charlie and Mrs. Webber were catching up about town gossip, Bella came out of the dressing room wearing a deep purple dress. This dress was longer than any she had born before. She then realized she would need shoes to match her dress. As she bent over a bit to pick up the front of her dress to see her feet, she bumped into another girl coming out the dressing room next to hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I am so out of my element thinking about wearing this dress and having to find shoes I just cannot think. I really should pay more attention to what's going on around me." Bella apologized to the girl with dark hair wearing glasses.

"No, it's me. I was not looking. I'm nervous my Mom will make wear something awful to this party and I can't find anything that fits right." The girl answered back. "My Mom picked out this dress and it doesn't fit properly," she said while trying to hold the top closer to her to cover her front.

Bella looked at her coloring and suggested one of the dresses she had just tried on. "Here try this one" she handed her the dark blue dress. "It's a good color for you, and we are about the same size, so it should fit well. I think I like this one the best, but that was my other choice."

"No, I can't take it, if you like it you should keep it. I don't feel good taking it from you." She told Bella embarrassed.

"Really, take it. I am sure that my Dad will like this one the best. He likes me in purple." Bella told her while pushing into the dressing room. "Just go try it!"

Bella walked out to see her Dad talking to a woman. "Hey Dad, how is this one?" she asked hoping he would like it. So far, this was the best one she tried on.

"Wow, Bella that looks really nice. I think you have found your dress!" Charlie told her. Looking over at the woman next to him Charlie said "Bella, I would like you to meet Mrs. Webber."

"Hi, Mrs. Webber, it's nice to meet you." Bella said while holding out her hand.

"Mom, I think I found a dress!" the girl said walking out of the dressing area. "There was this girl in there and she gave this one to me try on. It's perfect." She was still taking when she notice the same girl talking to her Mother.

"Angela, you remember Chief Swan don't you? This is his daughter Bella." Mrs. Webber told her.

Bella turned around to see the girl in the dress she recommended and smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you, and yes that dress is perfect on you." One again Bella was holding out her hand to Angela.

"Um, Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you. Thanks so much for the dress recommendation. I really love it."Angela told her with a slight blush.

Charlie watched at Bella talked to Angela and her Mother. Bella seemed to make friends easily with her caring and thoughtfulness. He liked the Webber's; they were a nice family. Bella would have a good friend in Angela he thought to himself unlike that Mallory girl. That girl caused more trouble than she was worth.

"Dad" Bella asked breaking Charlie out of his thoughts, "Is this the one? Are you sure?" she asked hoping he really agreed so she could get it.

"Oh, yes it's the one! We can take it with us so we can find shoes." Charlie remarked.

"Shoes!" was all Bella said and stomped away to take off her dress. Bella hated the thought of having to find shoes.

Charlie knew that Bella did not like high heels from their shopping expedition the other day. She told him she felt she would break her neck with how high some of them had been. Bella would only buy shoes she knew could walk in and not fall over. This ought to be fun Charlie chucked to himself.

Bella and Angela went back into the changing area. Mrs. Webber suggested they go the shoe store together suggesting Bella and Angela could get to know one another. Charlie suggested they all go lunch after _"his treat."_

"It's will be nice for Bella to know someone before school." He told Mrs. Webber. They agreed to the plans.

Shoe shopping with the Webber's was not as bad as Bella thought it would be. Angela also did not like very high heels. The shoes they purchased shoes that complimented their dresses and they both felt comfortable in them. Bella enjoyed having another girl to shop with and she did not have to put up Elena's insistence on shoes when she clearly hated them.

During lunch at a local Italian restaurant a few doors down from the shoe store, they talked about all kinds of things and had similar interests. Charlie and Mrs. Webber enjoyed conversing with the girls. So many times Mrs. Webber thought some of Angela's girlfriends talked a lot but had nothing to say. Mrs. Webber was impressed with Bella. Knowing Charlie and now Bella she hoped Angela would have a friend that had substance and not rocks for brains.

They conversation was mainly regarding the Mayor's New Year's party and who would be there. Of course, all the influential people of the town attended. It was always a nice celebration when the town came together. The party would in the high school gym because it was the largest place in town to hold the event.

Everyone had a good time during lunch. Bella and Angela swapped phone numbers so they could get in touch with each other. Bella mentioned that she would like to meet up with sometime after school on Monday. They could go out to eat or hang out. Bella was so excited she had her first friend in Forks. She would have to call Elaina and tell her all about Angela. With plans made and approved by "the Parents," they would go out Monday after school.

Charlie and Bella headed back to pick up his suits. Bella told Charlie that if they were not ready she would pick them for him another day. Charlie would have his Mother taking care of things for him, and now is daughter was doing the same thing. Charlie loved Bella more each day.

**Registration**

Charlie asked Bella drive them around town telling her she needed to know how to find her way around and not get lost. On their way to the high school, Charlie pointed out what house the Webber's lived in. It was next to the local church. Charlie explained that Mr. Webber was the local pastor. That surprised Bella. Mrs. Webber seemed normal. Her experiences with Renée about religion were so off. Renée usually found the ones with weird people.

They reached the high school. It was smaller than her previous school. It was a brick two-story building and when she drove around back, she could see another attached building. That has to be the gym she thought to herself. The parking lot for the students was all the way in the back. Charlie directed her to the visitor's spaces. They were near the school office.

Once inside Charlie introduced Bella to Mrs. Cope the school Secretary. "Hello Bella and welcome to Forks," Said Mrs. Cope welcoming her.

"Thank you." Bella responded politely.

"Well Chief Swan, all the paperwork is in order. I just need you to fill out a few sheets then I can give Bella her schedule." She told him handing him the paperwork.

"Bella you are in your junior year and I tried to get some of your same classes. We have an opening for an art class, would you be interested in that as your elective?" Mrs. Cope continued. "We don't have an open spot in creative writing, I'm sorry."

"That's OK, art class will be great," Bella told her. Knowing this could be a possibility she was just happy not to have to take something like home economics again.

Charlie finished the paperwork and Mrs. Cope printed out Bella's schedule. They walked down to her assigned locker to make sure the combination worked. They toured the school a bit before it closed for the day.

Bella drove home from the school noticing it was only a five-minute drive. Charlie told her "When it rains snows or there is ice on the road to drive slower. Leave a bit earlier, don't count on it being only 5 minutes," he explained some of his duties revolved around accidents with tourists who did not pay attention to the road conditions.

**Evening time**

Dinnertime was relaxing. They cooked together to create a chicken and rice dish, another favorite of theirs from Grandma Helen. After dinner while cleaning the kitchen the phone rang. It was Billy Black inviting them over for a bonfire

Bella decided it would be a good idea to go for visit. They would be able to Aunt Sara and Quil. It had been a long time since Bella had seen them. Aunt Sara was getting to old to travel and rarely left the reservation.

The drive to La Push was about a half an hour. Once again, Charlie had Bella drive. Charlie pointed out the houses of the people Bella might remember. I will show how to get to Sam and Emily's house on the way home. It is farther from the beach where the bonfires are on Fridays.

Charlie and Bella walked over to the beach after parking the car. Once Leah spotted Bella, she ran over to her. Leah said hello to them both and pulled Bella away towards the teens. Charlie laughed as he watched Bella as she was dragged away by Leah.

"Hey, thanks for coming Charlie." Billy told him. "Grab a beer and sit with us old folks" he joked.

"Yeah, look who's talking old man aren't you older than me?" Charlie chucked.

"Oh, Yeah but I'm better looking than you." Billy was laughing he almost did not finish.

"Says who? I'm not grey like you!" Charlie said while running his fingers through his hair.

From behind them, another voice said, "That doesn't mean much around here Charlie it could be you dye your hair!" laughed Harry Clearwater. They all knew Charlie did not have to dye his dark hair but they liked to tease him.

"You wish!" said Charlie.

"Is Quil coming down tonight? I see his son over there by Jacob." Charlie asked missing his friend.

"I'm sure he'll be down soon. I'm sure the wife had him doing more chores or fixing something." Laughed Billy thinking of all the times Quil was late because he had to do something or other for his wife. She would break things around the house and he fixed them.

All three men started laughing. "It's a good thing Quil is good with tools." Charlie said.

Leah wanted to introduce Bella to some of the "new girls" that Bella did not know. Bella was surprised that the girls were fearful of Leah.

"It's because I haven't been easy to talk to since Sam broke up with me. They do not really know me. So let's do this together." Leah grabbed a hold of Bella and joining the group with a new attitude.

Bella remembered Rachel Black one of Billy's twin daughters. Leah told Bella in a whisper that Paul recently imprinted on her. Then Leah explained Jared imprinted on Kim a girl in one of his classes at school. Then they went over to Emily so say hello.

The girls sat down and asked Bella what she had done with Charlie since she came back. Bella told them about their shopping trips, cooking meals together and Charlie making her drive around town so she would not get lost. Everyone laughed at that since Forks was so small it was hard to get lost.

Leah and Emily were sitting next to each talking and chatting with Bella. This made Kim and Rachel very nervous, they never saw Leah talk with Emily or sit near her this made them both extremely uncomfortable. Usually when Leah saw Emily, Leah went on the warpath and made everyone around them unhappy.

When they guys came over to sit with their girls they realized something was different. Sam was saying something to Embry about his next patrol run and Kim leaned over to Jared and asked softly "What's going on with Leah and Emily?" Of course, everyone heard her question with their Wolf hearing.

Jared told Kim, "Bella helped Leah and now it's all good." Sam did not want to make Bella feel uncomfortable and did not mention anything that night.

Seth and Jacob sat on either side of Bella almost making a Bella sandwich. Billy had warned Jacob off Bella, however Jacob did not care he wanted to make her his girlfriend. He had always thought she was beautiful.

Billy knew that Jacob had not imprinted on Bella the moment they walked into Charlie's house. He tried to discourage Jacob by saying _"she's not the one, so leave her alone."_

Jacob did not take that to heart and thought he could win her over. He had not phased and was not aware of the _"imprinting" _that happened to them when they found their soul mate.

Billy, Charlie, Harry, and now Quill sat watching Jacob trying to talk to Bella and monopolize her attentions.

"Billy, that boy of yours is going to get his heart-broken." Quil told him noticing how Jacob only looked at Bella.

"I've told him, but until he phases I'm not able to explain all of this to him. You know how it was with Seth. He almost got into a brawl with Sam when he broke up with Leah." Billy responded to Quil.

"Yeah, Leah is his big sister and he was so angry with Sam when they broke up. I wasn't sure what I was going to do." Harry told them thinking about all the times he fought with his son over Leah being hurt.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep Bella away from the reservation until he phases. I don't see another way Billy." Charlie said resigned to the fact they could not have Jacob around Bella.

"Well enough about the no-love fella's. It's time to start the stories; Old Quil and Sara have arrived." Billy told them.

Everyone sat around the fire listening to Billy, Harry, and Old Quil telling stories about the Quileute tribe. This tradition of telling the stories to the younger generation was how the legends were passed down by sitting around a bon-fire. The young wolves listened with more attention now that they knew they were true. The others just thought they were stories.

Sara told a story about how a girl would save the world with help from the wolves, Cold-Ones, and Original vampires. Teaching the younger generation that not all vampires are bad and needed to be killed, would take time.

This story about a girl was added back when Sara married Old Quil. Hearing the story again, the wolves understood that Bella was this girl. They had heard the stories growing up but never understood it was Bella until now.

Bella understood the story was about her. She was grateful that Sara did not talk about Bella or use her name. Later that night Charlie asked Bella if she felt differently about her future.

"No Dad, I know that whatever happens I'm going to be fine." She said while wrapped in his arms. Bella knew that some things were going to happen and not all of them good. She saw the worried looks on faces of her family when they talked about her abilities.

Charlie knew that the time for Sheila Bennett to unbind abilities was going to come soon. This next year would not only be a challenge Bella but for Elena also.

"Good night Dad" Bella told him going to her bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning, maybe you can plan on going fishing with your buddies." She told him trying to get him to relax. She was in Forks now and she would be ok.

"Night Bells, I cannot promise anything with the fishing. But I will try." He told her.

The rest of the weekend Bella had arranged her room to fit the new computer laptop Charlie had purchased. They went school supply shopping. Bella told her Dad "I really hope that I don't have to go shopping again until I see Aunt Miranda and Elena again!"

Charlie did end up fishing with Harry for a few hours on Sunday. This gave Bella some time alone. She really did love all the time with Charlie but she needed few hours to herself. She missed being alone. Bella made sure her school supplies were packed and ready for her first day of school.

**First day of School**

Bella and Charlie showered and dressed by the time they came downstairs. Bella made coffee while Charlie started making scrambled eggs. Bella added some grated cheese to the top to finish them while Charlie read the morning paper. They had their routine down and worked well together.

"Bells, you need to get going soon, I don't want you to be late on your first day," Said Charlie told her while handing her money for lunch.

"Thanks Dad, I'll be fine. Stay safe at work. I love you," She told him giving a hug before grabbing her car keys and backpack. She decided to wear the heavier raincoat since the rain did not look it would stop.

Driving to school she put on a pop station and starting singing along. She turned into the school parking lot following other cars to the back parking lot. Thinking she made a good choice on the coat, the walk in the rain would have been bad if not for her raincoat. Bella decided to park in the last row. It was a bit further to walk but she did not want her car damaged. The cars that most of the kids were driving were older. This was her baby and she worried it would get hurt.

Getting out her car she noticed that parked near her was a silver Volvo and a red sports car. I guess they had the same idea she told herself.

The first class she had was English, not the creative writing class she wanted but still just another English class. Prepared to stand in front of the class to introduce herself as the "new student" she walked up to the teacher's desk to introduce herself. After getting the required book, she too the first open seat she could find.

Wow, I got off. No introductions, yeah! I guess when the teacher heard my name was Swan I was not interesting. Looking around the classroom, everyone's eyes were on me. I saw Angela and she waved me over to the empty seat near her. I was thankful that she was in my class.

"Thanks, Angela I'm glad I'm in your class. I was nervous," Bella admitted.

"No problem Bella. I'm glad too!" Angela told her just as the teacher started class.

School was going to be out for the holiday break next week so they were just covering the last book they read. The teacher asked if Bella had read "The Catcher in the Rye" and Bella said she had. The teacher continued the discussion. They would have to read, "To Kill a Mockingbird" next and would be required to read the first five chapters over the break. Bella had read all the books on the required reading list so she felt confident she would ace this class.

When the class ended Angela asked what her next class was, and Bella answered it's a Math class in room 105. "Well we can see each other at lunch if I don't see you before then. Look for me." Angela told her. "You can sit with me."

Bella's next few classes were the same. Introductions to the class "of the new student" and getting the required books from the teachers. She noticed a few familiar faces but did not get to talk to anyone. Bella was not happy with the amount of homework she would have over the holiday break, her plans to spend all her time with her friends in Mystic Falls was going to be a problem. She would need to finish it before they left Forks.

By the time, lunch rolled around Bella's spirit was down. All the homework was bringing her down. She walked into the lunchroom and followed the students to the lunch line. Grabbing her tray, she started thinking about the menu. Biting her bottom lip, she looked at what the students in front of her choose for their lunch.

Looks like pizza and burgers were their favorites. Hum, she thought it looks like pizza for me. She took a bottle of lemonade and a chocolate chip cookie. They cannot screw up cookies she thought. Chocolate is always good to lift my spirits she though. After paying for her lunch, she decided to look for Angela.

Looking around she saw the lunchroom was crowded. She walked towards the middle looking around hoping to see Angela's head. Walking carefully so she would not drop anything, she placed the lemonade on its side. She heard _"Bella over here!"_ and looked up. Angela was waving her over.

Once Bella arrived at the table, she noticed that Angela had an open seat saved for her to sit. Angela introduced a few of her friends. Bella was trying to remember their names and missed a few. The boy across from Angela introduced himself as Ben Cheney. Next to him was Mike but she missed the name because Mike's attention was re-directed towards the girl at the end of the table.

Bella was eating her lunch while answering questions from Angela and Ben. The lunch doors opened up and five very beautiful people walked in all talking to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampirie Diaries._**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Forks**

**Bella**

I was sitting at the lunch table comparing schedules with Ben and Angela. My next class is biology and Ben noticed I was in his class.

"You are in my class, I can walk with you if you want?" he told me while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great actually," I agreed.

I noticed my right that a group of five students was entering lunchroom. They were all smiling and laughing with one another. I noticed they were extremely late for lunch. They walked past our table and sat in the corner table in the back of the lunchroom. They continued to laugh with one another. They looked so happy. I wondered why they are not going to eat lunch. By the time lunch came, I was starving. Maybe they ate outside. I thought to myself. No one else in the lunchroom noticed them at all; it was as if they did not exist.

Angela asked me if our plans to hang out together after school were still on.

"Oh, yeah we are so going to need to get together. I am going to need to unwind after today. These teachers gave me so much homework. Is this normal or are they just trying to get in as much as possible before Christmas break next week?" I told her then asked "Do you need to go home after school or can we just go out?"

"My Mom drops me offs on her way to take my little brothers to school in the mornings. So I'm free to go with you after." Angela told me happily.

The bell rang and the students started to empty the lunchroom. I tossed my trash and put away tray away. "Can I meet you at the end of the Hall? I have to grab my notebooks." I asked Ben.

As I was walking with Ben, Mike came up to us and started talking about how much homework he had and how mad his Mom was going to be that he could not work at the store because of it.

Ben saw the confused look on my face then explained, "Mike's parents own the Outdoor Camping Store in town. You can't miss it; it's larger than the grocery store."

I followed Mike and Ben into the Biology classroom. As was the _"routine of my day,"_ I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself while the other students found their seats. Mr. Molina the Biology teacher welcomed me to his class "There is only one empty seat and it's next to Mr. Cullen." He pointed to the empty seat.

"Don't let him do all the work, Bella." He commented as she walked away. I was not sure what to make of that comment, does he think I can't do my own work?

Looking in the direction Mr. Molina had pointed I found the open seat easily. I sat down at the table and pulled out my notebook. I glanced up to see the boy next to me assuming this was Mr. Cullen. He was looking out the window and not paying attention. I noticed he wore nice jeans and a blue pullover sweater. His hair had a mix of colors. Sort of an auburn mixed with light brown. His hair also seemed a bit on the wild side sticking out in all directions on the top. I could not see his face while he looked out the window.

Class started, I was too busy taking notes to pay attention to my lab partner. As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Cullen was out of his chair and gone. As I picked up my bag and I remembered, my next class was gym. Groaning I was dreading having to change into a gym uniform and take part in sports.

I was thinking about my last gym class before moving. It was Basketball_. Yuk!_ It was a nightmare. I could not dribble the ball and move down the court unless I used two hands.

Every time I would think of basketball, I dreaded what I looked like with two hands trying to bounce that damn ball. Then trying to move down the court and pass it to someone. I would usually hit someone with the ball in the face.

Every time the whistle blew, it was because of me dribbling the ball incorrectly. The other kids would imitate me dribbling with both hands. It was not funny to me, but it cracked them up. After a while, the teacher gave up on me and told me to sit out.

I mean really, how this is my fault if Renée never let me take part in afterschool sports or activities. How was I supposed to know how to play sports like basketball or volleyball if I did not know how? At least with these sports there was not any racquet or bat to swing. Those items were a danger to those around me. Do not get me started with Softball.

Gym class was not too bad; the Teacher went over the rules for Volleyball and demonstrated how to play the positions. _Bonus point for this teacher!_ By the time class ended, they had only started a game. I did not come in contact with a ball and that meant the ball did not come in contact with another student_. It was a Good day!_

Angela met me near my locker. We put on our coats and talked about our day while walking to the parking lot. Angela walked next to me on our way to the parking lot. On our way a girl, stopped directly in front of Angela and started to talk.

"What are you doing tonight? She asked sounding frazzled. "I need help with some homework and I don't have good notes. Can I borrow yours?She looked impatiently at Angela as if it was a given Angela would give her whatever she wanted.

"No Jessica, I need my notes for my homework. I can try to email them to you later; I am going out with Bella. You'll have to wait to later."Angela told her.

"Who's Bella?"Jessica said haughtily.

"Hi, I'm Bella" as I held out my hand to introduce myself. "I think we sat together at lunch today."I told her hoping she would remember me.

"Angela, I really need help. If I fail my parents won't let me go on the ski trip with Lauren during break."Jessica whined not acknowledging me at all.

"No, not now! You are being very rude Jessica. Bella was trying to introduce herself and you cannot be bothered to even say hello to her, what's wrong with you?" said Angela sounding angry and frustrated.

Angela turned to me and said, "Let's go she's not worth it."Sighing with frustration Angela mumbled, "I can see now why my Mother keeps telling me Jessica just uses me to pass her classes."

I could see how frustrated Angela was with Jessica. _"_Jessica" I looked at her and said, "If you really need help with your homework here's my number" as I handed her my phone number.

"You can call me later tonight. However, do not treat Angela that way anymore. It is not nice to make someone feel bad when they are the ones to always help you. You have to try to do your own work."I told her leaving with Angela walking towards my Baby.

I was not sure what Jessica's reaction was and to be honest I did not care. I wanted to get Angela away from Jessica as fast as possible.

I pushed the button on my key chain for my Jeep to unlock the doors. Angela must have noticed the car finally; she looked at me with awe. "This is your car? Wow Bella it's really nice."

"Thanks, my dad just got it for me," I told her. "My Aunt Jenna has one and I loved it. I would not stop talking about it and my Dad noticed. It's my _"Baby"_ I said proudly."

**Edward**

I was standing next to my Volvo, my pride and joy, waiting to see of Alice was going to ride with me today. She was hiding something from me all day and I was frustrated with her because of it. I hated when she would translate speeches into Greek. It always meant she did not want me to know something. She knew it pissed me off but did it anyway. _Nice sister huh? _

When the alarm went off on the car next to Rosalie's I looked up. Nice car I thought to myself. Then I saw two girls get into the Jeep. It looked like Bella Swan and Angela Webber. The girls were not paying attention to the stares of everyone in the parking lot. Most kids here did not drive brand new vehicles. The _"shiny red Jeep"_ stood out among the smaller cars in the lot.

I could see them talking and focused on their conversation. Angela was talking about how Jessica makes Angela feel bad all the time about homework.

As Bella pulled out of the parking lot, I followed them being curious to where those two were going. Bella suggested the local diner so they could grab something to eat and then work out their "_homework issues."_ I listened as Chief Swan called to Bella to make sure her plans with Angela were still on and he asked how her first day went.

She told him _"It's fine Dad. I'm good don't worry so much."_

"Bella you know that I'm going to worry about my baby girl," he told her and she giggled.

I had to call Alice to meet me at the diner so I could blend in at the diner better. I wanted to learn more about this mysterious Bella Swan, new student at Forks high school. All day long I heard the thoughts of the students think about Bella Swan. I had not realized she was actually in school since I did not hear her thoughts.

When I was in Biology and she sat next to me I was beyond frustrated. I could not concentrate on anything so I looked out the windows. Mr. Molina would not call on me since he knew I would have the correct answer. He liked to make that kid, Mike sweat. He found pleasure in torturing that kid. It was actually funny.

When Bella sat down next to me, I got a feeling that she was not just another human. I tried to read her thoughts all through class and the last period of the school day. I could not hear her but I knew she was in gym because the boys in her class thought how good she looked in the gym uniform. It was almost too much, how the boy's thoughts leaded to sex.

I need Alice! Maybe Alice would be able to see her future. If not I was going to talk to Carlisle to see if something was wrong with me. I waited for Alice thinking about all the years I was able to read everyone's mind. I told the server "I'm waiting on my sister to come. I'll just take a coke for now please."She left me alone for a while.

**Bella**

Charlie had mentioned the diner made great burgers. Angela and I ordered burgers and fries. We sat and compared notes on their homework. Angela was able to me explain how most of the teachers graded. I wanted to help Angela with writing the paper for English class. Having read all the books on the required reading list and completed papers on them at my earlier school. I told Angela what teachers looked for and what to avoid. I have seen how my classmates try to _"fake"_ writing the papers and how bad they failed. The teacher went over all the mistakes and pointed out the class how they been caught copying off the internet.

Angela felt better after that. "Did you really write papers on all the books for English already?Angela asked and picked up a fry dipping it ketchup before eating it.

"Actually it wasn't that bad to be honest," I answered. "I liked most of the stories and gave my opinion on them. I think the teacher appreciated my honesty." I told her then took a bite of my burger.

We continued to talk while we ate and finished some of their homework. I was having a good day. Angela made me feel like Elena, safe. I did not have any bad vibes unlike that Lauren Mallory. That girl needed help.

**Edward**

Sitting across the restaurant listening to Bella and Angela's conversation, I was finally joined by my favorite sister Alice I had called her right after school ended and she took her sweet time getting here.

"I don't understand how I can't hear her," I said with frustration.

"I can see bits of her future, but I have to meet her to see more," said Alice.

"You are going to have to talk to her Edward," Alice told me. "There is no other way around it. In addition, you sit next to her in biology. It's a perfect time to talk and get to know her."

"I'm not good at that Alice, you know this!" I growled out.

"I have a hard time talking to girls much less human girls." I was holding my head in my hands. My previous experiences with the sisters from Denali were enough to make me run away and never come back. I shuttered at the thought.

"Once you introduce yourself, you can introduce your "_favorite sister_" to her so I can get to know her better," she told me. I smirked at her thinking about Rose and saw Alice's face scrunch up.

"It has to be me Edward, Rose won't be nice enough and Emmett will scare her off with size and you know Jazz can't get near humans too much. This is the only way," she said to me trying to assure me this plan would work.

"You didn't see her, I ignored all through class and she didn't seem to be bothered. Most girls would at tried to get my attention. Her heart rate stayed the same, I got no change from her," I know I sounded whiny.

"That Jessica girl won't leave me alone, but Bella doesn't seem to care about getting my attention. And don't get me started on that Lauren girl," I said knowing I was completely whining this time.

Alice tried to calm me down. "Maybe she has a boyfriend already. Anything is possible. I know you think all women are attracted to you Edward. This may be the first female that doesn't care that you are so pretty." Alice laughed knowing I did not like how attractive I was to women.

Looking at Alice with disbelief on my face, "What, it could happen Edward!" Alice told me giggling while thinking of Tanya Denali. I shuttered again at her thoughts.

"Enough with Tanya already!" I told her.

**Bella**

Over on the other side of the restaurant Angela notice Alice and Edward Cullen sitting and having a heated discussion.

"Huh, I never see them argue I wonder what it's about," Angela said aloud.

I caught the last part and looked over to the table across the room. "Are those some of the Cullen's?" I asked.

At the same time Angela said, "Yes, that's Edward and Alice Cullen." Just then two looked over at us as if they knew we were talking about them. _Weird. _

"Huh, I don't think they heard me, but why are they looking over here?" Angela said to me. Then the Cullen's turned back towards each other.

Angela then told me about how Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopting the teens. Rose and Jasper Hale were the Blonde twins and were they are foster kids. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopt Alice, Edward, and Emmett when they were young. Only Edward and Alice are juniors like us so you may have classes with them. The others are all seniors so you may not see them except during lunch. They do not usually talk to anyone_. _

"It's really sad how the kids at school don't talk to them." Angela told me.

This gave me some time to think_. _"I think I sit next to him in Biology, but he didn't seem to want to talk. I just left him alone." I said pulling my hair in a ponytail and secured it with a clip.

"There is always someone who wants to be alone, you know you get the feeling that they don't want to be bothered. That's how I felt with him today." I told Angela. "It made me sad really."

**Edward**

Alice and I heard everything they said. What touched us both was how Bella was _sad_ that I had given off the feeling of wanting to be alone.

"How can she know?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, but she is something special Edward," Alice told me and said, "Let's go home and see what Carlisle says about all of this."

We both got up, paid our bill and left a tip. Looking back at the table the girls did not notice us leaving. They both were focused on their homework to see us leave. I drove home thinking about Bella. She was beautiful inside and out, could she be good, as she seemed?

**Bella**

Angela asked if I would mind coming to her house after school this week so she could help her Mom with her twin brothers for while she made dinner. Angela told me that she would help her Mother care for her brothers each day for a little while. She did not want to make me feel pressured to help with her brother. She explained this way we could spend time together and get our homework done before Christmas break. I thought it was a good plan and agreed. _Angela had a good heart and was caring. _

I also talked Angela into sending her notes to Jessica via email tonight with a note saying she was invited to come over to her house to do homework with both of us. She was not sure that was a good idea, Jessica was always after Angela to get her homework done for her and not put any work into actually doing it for herself.

I explained that if Jessica decided not to come to Angela's after that night, then she would not have to help her anymore. I explained to Angela that we teach Jessica how to depend on herself and not others. Angela doubted this plan would work.

"We should still try; maybe she just needs to learn how to take better notes." I told Angela. "I just don't see it working Bella, but I will try," replied Angela.

School was the same for the rest of the week. Edward still did not talk to me during Biology. He continued to ignore me and looked out the windows. I started to wonder what was outside that kept his attention that long.

The group at the lunch table talked more with me, which was nice. I started to remember a few faces that I had in my classes. In addition, making friends was easier. I still had to learn all their names but one name I knew. Lauren Mallory.

Lauren Mallory would ignore me when I was around was always rude to me. Most surprisingly was that Jessica came over to Angela's each afternoon to do her homework! She learned how to take better notes from both Angela and me. Jessica started to warm up to me by the end of the week.

The school week ended, we said our goodbye's for our Christmas break. We agreed that we would see each other again at the Mayor's New Year's party. Charlie and I had plans to fly out to Virginia to spend Christmas with their family.

**Edward **

During the week, my family did some research on Charlie and Bella Swan. Turns out Carlisle was able to find some information on the Swan's. Carlisle wanted to verify what he had discovered and did not say anything to me. He was going to arrange for a meeting with the Quileute Elders. Of course, I was not invited! _Yeah sure, do not take mind reader with you to visit the supposed enemy._

I would spend my nights watching the Swan's from high up in a tree near their home. I would listen in on their conversations. I could tell that Chief Swan cherished his daughter with the way he talked to her.

I laughed at their antics around the house. They would sing together while making their dinners. I could image Bella dancing around the kitchen with her Dad. They watched movies together after dinner. Mostly comedies and then would try to impersonate the characters in the movies, although badly. However, they had a lot of fun together.

One night Charlie's ex-wife called to complain that the house in Phoenix was not selling fast enough. She explained that Phil got a job with a Florida baseball team and they needed to move.

"Renée, it's not my problem anymore. You have Phil; let him deal with all of this. I don't want to hear from you anymore!" He told her hanging up.

That surprised me I have never heard Charlie sound so angry. He also listened to Bella explain to Charlie more about Renée and the _"issues."_ Bella seemed to have a calming effect on Charlie. It was amazing the way Bella could understand and then explain Renee's mind so Charlie could let go of his anger. Whomever_ this_ Phil person was had his hands full?

I learned a lot about Charlie and Bella that week. Bella was real loving and gentle soul. Learning this just made me more determined to stay away from her. I was the worst kind of monster. I could hurt her or worse kill her. It was better for her if I stayed away.

I came home late Friday night after the Swans were in bed sleeping. I did like to listen Bella talk in her sleep but Carlisle called asking me to come home. Once in our house he called me to his office.

"I have found out something about the Swan's you should know," said Carlisle looking at me and saw how upset I was.

"What is it Edward?"

"I'm not sure I should stay here in Forks, Carlisle. I have spent all week trying to ignore Bella Swan and I cannot seem to stay away from her. I've just come from her house," I sounded miserable. "Bella has such a beautiful soul and loves with all her heart."

"Why?" Carlisle asked knowing what I was going to say. Carlisle knew I did not have enough self-confidence and strength to believe I was a soulless monster. Over the years, we argued this point repeatedly to no end.

"You know why, we _are _monsters. How can a human be involved with a vampire? Do not say it is not impossible. Plus her scent is so strong, it calls to me." I grabbed my head with my hands looking down.

Carlisle could see how torn I was over this. "Bella needs protection Edward." Those four words had Edward looking at him confused.

"Why? How?" I asked afraid I was not going to like what I heard.

_"_Bella Swan is here in Forks for a reason. She was kept away from Forks and her father for so long because she was not safe. Now she has come to live with her Father and she will need protection. You need to decide if you are going to leave or stay. I need to make plans." Carlisle stated accepting his role in protecting her.

**Mystic Falls**

**Elena**

School was getting out at the end of the week. Classes had been dragging for me. Being a freshman was not as fun as I thought it would be. Yeah, we had more freedom but the homework was harder. I was walking towards my locker at the end of the day.

Caroline was coming up to me "We have to go to Bonnie's house today!" She sounded like this was important.

"Why, what is going on with Bonnie? I have not been able to catch her all week. It's like she is avoiding me." I told her.

Then Caroline told me that Bonnie's Mom had left town after a huge fight with her Dad. In addition, her Grandma Sheila wanted Bonnie to come live with her but her Dad told her no. This information surprised me.

"Ok, let's go to my house first I need to check in my Mom, then we go to the store and get ingredients to make Bonnie some of her favorite cookies." I told Caroline knowing she would agree.

Showing up on Bonnie's doorstep with a bag, we rang the bell. Bonnie opened the door surprised to see Me, Caroline and Matt. I loved Matt and he cared about all of us. When he saw us talking, he knew something was up and joined us in our "Cheer Bonnie" up plan.

"Hi Guys, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I haven't been around this week." Bonnie told us feeling guilty for avoiding us.

We all hugged her telling her how much we loved her. "How are things going with your Dad?" Caroline asked. She did not seem to have a filter and would say the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, well I'm still mad at my Mom. How could she just leave us?" Bonnie started to cry.

"Grams said it was time, what the hell does that mean?" she questioned.

We all sat down around the kitchen table. I was pulling out the items we purchased to start making the cookies. Bonnie knew that when we all got together to make cookies that we shared in each other's pain.

Bonnie started "I wonder if Bella felt this way when her Mom wanted to move out of Phoenix so fast? I know she wanted to live with her Dad, but to have your Mom not care what happened to you is a bit much." She told them with tears in her eyes.

"Grams isn't helping the situation telling Dad that I would be better off with her." Bonnie was throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"What is so different with me living here or with her? Would she be able to do something different from my Dad? I just am so mad right now at all of them." She went on to tell us all that her Dad started saying to her that he would never let her live with "_that crazy lady"_ ever!

I guess her Dad did not have a high opinion of Sheila Bennett.

"Bonnie, no matter what happens; we are all here for you. I'm sure Bella would say the same thing if she was here now." I told her.

Then I went on to say that, Bella would arrive with my Uncle Charlie on Saturday. Everyone was always happier with Bella here.

After the cookies finished baking, we all crowed around Bonnie on the couch to watch our favorite show "Friends." We sat around trying to make the "Phoebe voice" making us laugh. Bonnie's father coming home interrupted us. He looked like he wanted to talk to Bonnie so we all left, giving her hugs on our way out.

"We will see you tomorrow at school OK? We are here for you don't avoid us anymore!" I told her.

Caroline said something about her Mom is having issues and she needed to deal with them. I understood that she said that because she was having difficulties with her Mother Liz. I shook my head at her and Bonnie understood not saying anything to Caroline.

Matt came with us back to my house, as we walked inside my Mom sat all of us down to explain what Bonnie's father had told her. "It looks like he is not going to be welcoming Sheila in Bonnie's life anytime soon. You have to understand that when Bonnie's parents got together was_ after _Bonnie was born."

This revelation surprised all of us. Mom continued, "I know it's a surprise to all of you. Their relationship has always been rocky at best. Her father did not know she was born until two years later. That is why Bonnie's last name is not the same as her father's it's not because of the Bennett legacy as you were led to believe."

Mom looked like she wanted to say a lot more but could not explain it all to us. Bonnie's Grandmother is going to fight for custody of Bonnie; she has signed paperwork from Bonnie's Mother stating Bonnie should live with her and not her Father.

At this Caroline, Matt and I looked at each other. "What is going to happen with Bonnie during this custody fight?" I asked.

My Mother looked at us and said, "We just have to be there to listen to how she is feeling, we can't make choices for her. We need to support her and love her that's all." She told us.

Mom then turned to Caroline. "Honey I know you are angry with your Mother. There are some things you need to be aware of so you can give your Mom some slack; she is not trying to make your life harder."

Caroline tried to interrupt but Mom stopped her. "No Caroline, it's time you knew. Your Mom has been dealing with your Father. He is being difficult, beyond difficult really." She said and then went to tell us that when her Dad left her Mom he never gave a reason. He just left saying it was not working out. Now he came back and said he was in a relationship. He wants you to visit him on the weekends.

"What is so bad about that?" Caroline asked surprised that her Mother was upset.

"Caroline, your Dad is in a relationship with another man as you know. Not that is anything to be upset about; I mean we all could see how he was growing up. It's that this man has a son your age and they want you both to get together." She said sighing.

"Let me get this straight, _my_ Dad wants to arrange _my_ life by marrying me off to _his_ boyfriend's son?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't my Mom tell me?" she stood up and paced the room. "Well that just takes the cake!" She was waving her arms and hands all over the place.

We sat there watching her throwing a fit and waited for her to calm down. Caroline was not someone to interrupt while having a fit.

"I thought my Mom just didn't want me to see my Dad for no reason. She should have told me!" she was furious.

My Mom continued, "Honey, how was she supposed to start the conversation? You didn't listen to her when she started talking about your Dad."

Pointing out this piece of information made Caroline think and then plop down in the chair. "You're right, I didn't listen. I was always difficult." She admitted.

Mom went to her and gave her a hug.

"Do we anything to make cookies?" Caroline asked sounded defeated.

"Sure honey, let's go into the kitchen. I made dinner so we can start after we all eat." Mom told us.

All I could think about was getting sick from all the cookies I will have eaten today. Good friends or not my stomach was not made for that many cookies.

Matt and I held hands' thinking to ourselves is there any more bad news. I was thankful nothing else came out. We ate dinner together and made cookies. Mom had called Liz and Matt's Mom to tell them what was going on. I could tell that Mom was happy Caroline started to change her attitude towards her Mom.

Mom told me "Uncle Charlie and Bella will only be here for a week this time. They have to be back by New Year's for a party back in Forks. We are going to have to celebrate Bella's birthday earlier. We need to go shopping soon OK?" She asked.

Caroline and Matt had always been with us for Bella's birthday. "I'll let Bonnie know the change of plans in the morning." I told Mom.

"Thanks honey" she said kissing me on the forehead and left the room.

After we cleaned up and finished all the cookies Matt went home and Liz picked up Caroline. I could see them hugging in their car. I was glad they were making up. Now I just had to help Bonnie.

I picked up the phone to call Bella. "Hi Bells, how are you?"

"I'm good actually, Elena. I've made a few friends surprisingly" She joked.

"Come on Bella you are the sweetest girl out there, if you can't make friends then something is wrong in the world." I told her.

"What's up? I can hear it in your voice." She asked.

"It's been rough day actually. First, we find out that Bonnie's Mom left town. Her Dad hates Sheila for some reason and then Caroline's fights with her Mom were about something big." I told her.

"Wow that's crap for Bonnie, I'm sorry to hear that. And what do you mean something big about Caroline?" she asked

"Well Liz has kept Caroline from her Dad, and you know Caroline is pissed as usual. But the real reason is her Dad want to marry her off to his boyfriend's son."

Before I could continue, Bella interrupted. "What, how can her Dad do that to her? I mean she is only going to be fifteen for crap sake."

"I know right? So Liz did not share this information with Caroline, she just refused to let her go visit. Mom actually told us tonight what was going on." I told her knowing she would understand how my Mom worked.

"Well, that's something. Now she can stop being a bitch to her Mother. Liz would not have been so difficult if there was not a good reason. I know she talks to Dad occasionally and he seems to think Liz is great. I do trust my Dad's opinion. I have been worried about Caroline. I'm glad Caroline knows the truth now." Bella told me.

"And there is more if you can believe it; Sheila wants Bonnie to live with her and not her Dad. There is paperwork and all. It looks like there is going to be a custody fight over Bonnie." I told her laying down on my bed.

"Don't worry about that Elena that is something Bonnie doesn't need to focus on now. Just try to understand how she feels with her Mom leaving her. That has to hurt more than anything does. I mean Renée was not Mom material in any way, but Bonnie had a good relationship with her Mom. Feeling that she was abandoned is going to be hard to get over." She told me making me realize how hurt Bonnie is feeling. Now I understood why Bonnie ignored us all week.

"Yeah, you're right as always. I am sorry to unload all this on you but you understand me. I am overwhelmed at what is happening around me." I admitted to her.

Bella told me a few things to help Bonnie and Caroline. She also pointed out that I should not ignore Matt. Even if he was around for all the big reveals, he may need me also. She reminded me that his Dad was out of his life and he could be feeling some of the same things as Bonnie and Caroline. I thanked her for listening and told her I would see on Saturday.

**Damon Salvatore**

**New Orleans**

I was sure that my brother would be in New Orleans. He had a few friends down here. I could not find him anywhere. I have been looking for him for the past few years to try to make up for being the jerk to him all these years. This was frustrating. Rubbing my face with my hands, I thought to myself where could he be. Maybe Chicago, I know that he has friends there. I will leave in the morning.

Tonight though, I think I will enjoy some of the sights and music while in town. Maybe find someone to help take the edge off. Then a thought came to me, if any of these friends are covering for him, I am going to kill them!

Off into the night I went in search of a bar with good music and lots of alcohol.

**Forks**

**Bella**

After I ended my call with Elena, I thought about what Renée would be doing tonight. Did she ever think about me? On the other hand, was Phil the only thing she ever thought about besides herself? I slipped under my covers and turned out the lamp next to my bed. Laying in the dark, I realized she did not matter anymore. I was with my Dad finally. I had my family and friends in Mystic Falls that I would see on Saturday. Tomorrow is my last day of school. I would turn in all my homework ahead of schedule and not worry so much.

I fell asleep and had a dream about a field. I was standing in the middle of the field turning in circles with my arm stretched out wide. The flowers were in bloom and the fragrance was wonderful. As I was spinning, I noticed someone standing at the edge of the field. I stopped myself and fell into a sitting position from being dizzy. I remember doing this a child and it was a happy memory.

When I finally stopped the spinning I looked in the direction, I saw the person. Standing there was the boy from Biology, Edward. He was standing in the just inside shadows of the trees, but it was him. He was smiling, with his arms crossed leaning against the tree. He had a crooked smile and his eyes were a bright golden color. I never noticed what color his were. This surprised me.

Edward turned his head to his left and looked at someone standing there. I followed and saw another man standing back in the shadows. I could not see him as well as Edward. All I saw were bright red eyes. My heart rate increased. I was afraid of this person. The man noticed Edward, turned, and was gone before I blinked. I looked back towards Edward and he looked pained. His face had twisted and he had his hands in fists at his side.

Edward told me to go home. "Be safe Bella." Then I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. It was already 6 a.m. I guess it is time to get up and start my day. I did not think too much about my dream. My day went as usual and Edward still did not talk to me in Biology. Oh well I thought to myself. I am going home to pack for my trip with Dad. The next week would be fun.

**Edward**

Today was the last day of class until January. I had followed Bella all over town all week. She went to Angela's house after school each day. She played with Angela's brothers and they did homework together. I was surprised to find out they finished all the assigned work with intention of turning it all in today.

Last night I watched her sleep and she talked about someone named Elena. I do not recall anyone in town named Elena. Then she was talking about how pretty the flower looked and said something that shocked me "Ok, Edward I'll be safe." That is when I realized she meant me. Why would she dream about me?

I knew from hearing their plans that the Chief and Bella were flying to Virginia and staying in a town called Mystic Falls. I had never heard of that town. I began to worry that something might happen to her there and I could not protect her if I was here.

Carlisle told me not to worry about her absence she is well protected while she is there, but would not tell me how he knew. Alice has also told me she would be safe there. I just worried that something would happen with the lovely Bella Swan while she was away from Forks. If only I could go with her and avoid the Denali's when they came for Christmas. _What a nice idea huh? _

I had yet to talk to Bella and this gave Alice no way of meeting her, and this made Alice mad at me. She would have to just get over it; I was not going to introduce them ever!

The pull to sit and watch over Bella while she slept was strong. I could not leave her at night. I knew I was all screwed up. I had to be, me watching over a human girl. What was wrong with me? As I sat in my tree, I wondered if I could hide out in Mystic Falls without her seeing me. No, I told myself.

Trust Carlisle and stay away as he said. I did not want Bella to find out I was practically stalking her. I would sit here until they left in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries_**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Mystic Falls**

Charlie and Bella arrived in Mystic Falls to stay at his parents' house. Each year after they arrived, Bella would go shopping with his Mother Helen, his sisters Miranda and Jenna and Elena. They would shop for Christmas gifts and new clothes for Bella and Elena if they needed them.

Their shopping trips were legendary. Each of the men joked about having to replace their credit cards from use each year. Charlie knew Bella was very careful with her money and did not go overboard. He accidentally looked in her purse one day looking for her car keys. He noticed her bank statement. Charlie noticed Bella's bank balance and thought to himself "I really need to talk to Bella and find out why she hasn't spent her allowance."

After the family shopping trip, Bella and Elena would go shopping to get items to make gifts for their friends. They started this tradition when Matt's Father left town. They did not want Matt to worry about spending money he did not have. So only handmade items were made and given out at Christmas. Everyone cherished these gifts, no one more than Bella. They always had a special place in Bella's bedroom. Living with Renée all these years, just made these gifts mean more to her than most anything she owned.

This year Bella and Elena decided on making scrapbooks for their friends. Miranda and Helen had been asked by Bella to pull out pictures of all the kids going back to when they were babies. Miranda helped her daughter, Elena make copies for each of them so the scrapbooks would all be the same. Bella wrote about her friends and found poems that fit their special group. This year's presents to everyone were one that everyone would cherish forever.

Caroline had dragged Bonnie all over town to find their dresses for this year's Christmas Eve party held at the Lockwood's estate. This would be the first year they were old enough to attend a party at the Lockwood's home. Carol Lockwood has the age limit decree at fifteen years old. Miranda had tried to get Jeremy allowed entrance to the party, but Carol said no. Miranda was not happy but since Jeremy did not seem to mind, everyone agreed this was the year to attend.

Bonnie was not looking forward to the party, but Caroline insisted and told her that her Grandmother would be upset that she did not attend the party. Caroline knew how to guilt Bonnie into agreeing to the party. Bonnie knew this and played along finding a dress. They both knew that Elena had been shopping a while for dresses for both her and Bella.

Matt went shopping with Elena and Miranda for a suit that matched Elena's dress. Miranda insisted that Matt get a suit then paid for it, Miranda always took care of Matt better than his own mother.

Bella had "shopped" with Elena over emails. Elena would try on a dress; take pictures to email to Bella for approval. Bella had decided she like one dress but did not say which one. She wanted her Grandma and her Aunts decide on one they thought would look nice on Bella. It turned out they all liked the same dress. Bella just needed to go for a fitting for her dress prior to the party. She was happy to avoid all the bother.

As was the girl's routine, Bella spent the night over at Elena's house along with Bonnie and Caroline. The girls talked about how high school was going. Bella knew how Elena felt about her homework and had to laugh at her antics. Bella was surprised to see how Caroline took to all the committees and fundraisers. She even talked Bonnie and Elena into trying out for cheerleading. Bella was glad that was something she did not have to do ever! Bonnie was quiet most of the evening but since Caroline loved to talk the only one to notice was Bella.

"Bonnie" Bella called out "Let's go downstairs and get some more popcorn." Bonnie knew this was Bella's way of getting her away from Caroline's gibberish and was thankful. She also knew that Bella would start asking questions and not let up until she spilled.

"How are you? And do say, "Fine" because I know you're not." Bella told her looking her in the eyes.

"I'm confused mostly," Bonnie, told her picking up the package to make more microwave popcorn.

"How so? You didn't do anything, you know that right?" Bella asked assuming this had to do with her Mother leaving town.

"Yeah, I know." She hesitated. "It's not about my Mom. It's my Grams," Bonnie said hitting the Button on the Microwave.

Bella was standing by the counter watching Bonnie move about the kitchen. "You do know that your Gram's wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you?" Bella asked concerned as to why Bonnie was upset with her Grandmother. Sheila was always so kind.

"Bella, I don't know what to say without sounding totally crazy," Bonnie was looking at Bella knowing that she would never judge her and just wanted to help. Bella had a way of explaining things to her that made her understand the situation better to cope.

"I know you are not crazy Bonnie, and I know your Gram's isn't either. So, whatever you say has to be OK. You know I'm your friend and I won't judge you." Bella tried to assure her.

"That's the thing, it sounds crazy to me. How am I supposed to make you or anyone else believe it when I don't believe it myself?" Bonnie turned to the fridge to get out bottles of water.

"Just say it Bonnie. It's not as bad as you think it is." Bella told her thinking she knew what she was going to say.

"Well, don't say I didn't tell you so. Gram has told me that I am a witch. Like a **_real_** witch with magic and stuff" she almost did not get the words out without crying.

Bella went up to Bonnie, gave her a hug, and said, "I already know." Bonnie looked at Bella with the _WTF_? Look on her face "You know?" she asked, "How?"

"It's a long story Bonnie, but your Grams has helped me to control some things that I have been able to do since I was a baby. Without her, I don't know what would have happened to me." Bella said taking the package out of the microwave and dumping the popcorn in the bowl.

"Look there is a lot and I mean a lot that you need to understand and learn. Your Grams will explain it to you and show you. I promise you will understand but for now, you need to believe what your Grams is telling you is the truth. Oh, and do not mention this to Caroline yet. She can't handle this kind of information now." Bella assured her.

"What about Elena? Does she know?" Bonnie asked wondering how this was at all possible. What were Bella's powers and what could she do? She thought to herself but did not say it aloud.

"Elena knows a lot, but not all. I know my Aunt Miranda and Aunt Jenna know about me but I'm not sure they told Elena yet." Bella stopped to think. "Elena has always known I'm different, we just haven't talked about it in exact detail. I tell her things that will happen and she believes me."

"What does that mean Bella?" Bonnie questioned wondering what else she was kept in the dark about all these years.

Bella looked at Bonnie and bit her bottom lip not sure where to start. "I know things. I cannot explain how I know them. I just do."

Bella started to rub her hands down her face almost in frustration. "I have been able to see things about Elena and Jeremy since I was a kid. And…I told her some things. When they come true, she accepts them. I cannot explain everything yet. I know that when I turn eighteen your Grams are supposed to take off the binding spell she put on me."

With that statement, Bonnie interrupted. "What does that mean, my Grams did something to you? Did you know about it? How does it work?" Bonnie was firing off questions and all Bella could do was hold up her hands to try to get her to stop.

"Bonnie, your Grams has helped me to stay safe. I needed her help so that I could stay alive and not be in danger." Bella wanted to explain more to Bonnie but knew it was not her place to enlighten Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you need to spend time with your Grams and have an open mind. She has a lot of information that you need to know. Only she can explain it to you. My hope is that by them time I turn eighteen you will be with your Grams to help me. I am going to need you help me, how I do not really know so I cannot answer that question. However, Bonnie you are one of my Best Friends and I would not hurt you. Please trust me on this O.K.?" Bella pleaded hoping Bonnie would understand soon.

"Enough with all the heavy, let's go upstairs before Caroline comes looking for us to see what we are doing. You know we won't get her stop once she starts!" Bella said laughing while taking Bonnie's arm leading her out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

That night Elena found out that Bonnie was a witch. She wanted to talk to Bonnie and assure her that it would all be O.K. but she knew this was Bonnie's journey and only Bonnie's. She watched Bella as she laughed with her friends and enjoyed their company. She almost envied Bella for her ability to make everyone feel comfortable. Her Mother told her that no matter what happens Elena needed to trust her family and always keep them close. It was a night like this that she started to understand how keeping her friends and family close was important. Bonnie needed support and she knew she would be there to support her no matter what.

**Lockwood's Christmas Eve Spectacular**

Charlie stood in front of the mirror trying to tie the bow tie his mother insisted he wear. "This is ridiculous. I look like a damn penguin." he mutters to himself.

He turned to see Bella standing in the doorway. "Dad, you look very nice and not like a penguin. Let me help you with that!" She walked over to him to help with his tie.

Charlie was speechless as he looked at his daughter. "Bella" he swallowed "You look so beautiful" he told her getting teary eyed. He did not want to become so emotional but looking at his daughter all grown up and dressed in the beautiful gown, he could not help himself.

"Dad" Bella said while straightening out his tie "I know I'm your daughter and you need to say these things but you don't have to go overboard."

"Bella, you really need to look in the mirror, you are a vision!" He said while turning her around so she could look in the mirror.

Bella had spent the day getting _"Pretty"_ as she called it with her Aunt Jenna. Jenna did her hair and makeup then helped her in the dress. Bella had seen the pictures of the dress but not in person until the other day for her fitting. Turns out, she did not need adjustments. It fitted her perfectly. So…when she put the dress on she knew what it looked like. The only thing she did not know was how her hair was finished and what her makeup looked like.

When Charlie turned her around so she could see herself, she pulled her hand to her mouth in awe. "Wow, Aunt Jenna really knows her stuff" She exclaimed in wonder.

"Jenna had a great canvas to work with Bella; you are a beauty every day." Charlie told her giving her a hug from behind. "I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now."

"Oh, Dad, you are too much you know that right?" she told him while kissing his cheek. "It's a good think I'm your date then isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah" he almost whined, "I think I'm going to have to beat the boys off you tonight. Please stay close to me I don't think I could take it if you started kissing a boy tonight," he told her only half-joking. "I know that Tyler Lockwood has his eye on you, but he's not the one for you Bells."

"Don't worry Dad, Tyler is too much of a jerk for me to even think about." she assured him. "Let's go I'm sure Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Jenna is waiting for us so we can leave."

Jeremy had agreed to stay a friend's house that night since he was still too young to attend. Miranda still did not care for Carol Lockwood, but let it slide. Jeremy was all too happy not to have to wear a suit and go to a "stuffy party" as he put it.

Arriving at the Lockwood estate was just as Bella pictured it. Bella looked to see a long line of cars and a line waiting to enter the mansion. _Oh, boy!_ She thought to herself. I hope Elena is already here or at least Caroline and Bonnie.

Their names were announced at the door and they handed off their coats and wraps to the staff. Bella looked around the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood standing off to the side in a receiving line. "Great we have to stop and say first and there is Tyler waiting, no avoiding him now," she muttered to herself.

Her Grandparents were first in line, then Charlie, Jenna and herself. As soon as Tyler spotted Bella, he put a smile on his face that looked like she was his dinner. "Yikes, Dad do you see Tyler?" she asked.

"Yeah, that boy is something else. Stay close." He told her holding her arm escorting her toward Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood.

Jenna was too busy looking around the room for her current boyfriend. She kept his name a secret because Grandma was always hounding her to "get out and date."

Going through the receiving line was awful for Bella. Tyler tried to talk to her and ask her to dance and Charlie told him Bella was not permitted to dance. That did shut up Tyler. Bella wondered if he believed it or would try again. Walking further into the room, she spotted Bonnie with Caroline. Both girls came up to Bella and they raved about each other's dress and hair. They walked into one of the other rooms to get away from Tyler's stares.

Elena and Matt appeared a while later holding hands and looking in love. Caroline looked jealous but did not say anything she loved Elena and Matt. Bella knew that Caroline just wanted a boyfriend. She was lonely and wanted romance.

Bonnie hugged Bella and whispered in her ear "I talked to Grams and your right. I do need to spend more time with her." Bella felt better about Bonnie's relationship with her Grams. Belle knew it was Bonnie's Dad that was going to suffer the loss of Bonnie if he did not change his stance on where Bonnie was going to live and if Bonnie lost her Dad, things would be harder for Bonnie.

The group stayed together most of the night and near Charlie. Bella told them all that she needed to stay near her Dad to avoid Tyler Lockwood and his _advances_. They all had a great night but agreed they enjoyed the previous parties their parents had at the Gilbert's house.

**Christmas Day-Mystic Falls**

As tradition, Grandma Helen made a big breakfast with Jenna and Bella's help. By the time Miranda's family arrived, all they had to do was set the table. The "men" sat around the TV talking in the family room talking about the football game that was on later that day. Watching the football game on Christmas day was a family tradition started by Steven. The men talked about "player stats" and which team was better on paper. It was ridiculous since they did not talk this much about football any other time of the year.

After breakfast, Jeremy passed out the presents, and they were opened youngest to oldest. Grandpa Steve insisted he was last since he had the camcorder and was filming it all. It was always so much fun to see how surprised the girls were with their gifts, when they did not know the guys went shopping.

After the clean-up, it was time for the families to get together for an early dinner. This year things had changed with the Lockwood's Christmas Eve party their families gathered on Christmas day. This was a "Pot-Luck" dinner. Each family had brought their favorite dishes to share for years. It worked out great for Grandma Helen since she did not have to cook so much food.

Bella had finished the scrapbooks with Elena the other day. Making six books was a lot more work than they thought. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Bella would all have the same scrapbooks. Miranda tried to tell Bella that Jeremy would share with Elena but she knew he would want his own. Jeremy was part of the group and treated as his own person.

The teens went into another room to exchange presents. Matt along with Jeremy's help made each of them a box in wood-shop. Each box matched but had the first letter of their name engraved on the top.

Caroline made everyone scarf. They all had the same colors but different patterns. Bonnie had made each of them a piece of jewelry with her Grams help. They were bracelets that had beads with a flower inside. Jeremy's and Matt's had been made with leather and the girls with silver.

It was Bella and Elena turn to pass out their gifts. Everyone was surprised with his or her scrapbooks. This was possibly the best Christmas ever for the group.

Outside the room looking in at their children, Miranda and Charlie were watching the kids exchange presents. Their idea of homemade present's years ago and the gifts they came up amazed them. "Miranda, did you ever think that our children would be so generous with their hearts?" asked Charlie.

"Not like this Charlie. I always knew they would be close. But they really love each other" she answered.

"I wonder if it's Bella or if it's just them?" he questioned. "Don't worry about such things Charlie; it really doesn't matter in the long run. They have each other, that's all that counts." Miranda told him.

"I only have one more year Miranda. And this year is going to break Bella's spirit. Can I really allow that to happen?" he asked his sister.

She looked at her brother bringing her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder "You really don't have a choice in the matter, you need to accept this just as I'm doing with Elena" she told him.

After that, they left the room and continued to celebrate with their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries_**

**_Mystic Falls Mysteries by Pozemom_**

* * *

This story is about Bella Swan, her family legacy and what she is destined to be. Her family story is important so that you know the background history. If not you will be lost later. I know it starts out slow, but my story is so different from the Twilight books or Vampire Diaries TV show or Books that I felt the background was necessary. Please take the time to read it; I hope that you will enjoy this tale. Please be warned I will not keep some characteristics the same. Life changes who you are as a person, so therefore my characters may differ since they did not experience the same things as the books or TV show.

Thank you for stopping by, if you have questions or comments please contact me.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella's 17th Birthday Party**

Bella rolled over on the bed and knew the smell of bacon and sausage meant breakfast would be ready soon. She smiled to herself knowing that Charlie was probably in the kitchen helping her Grandma make her Birthday breakfast. Each year on the day her family and friends celebrated her birthday in Mystic Falls her Dad would make tons of bacon and sausage. Grandma Helen was in charge of making all the waffles.

Bella grabbed her robe off the chair putting it on and slipping on her favorite bunny slippers. They were a faded pink with large ears that flopped when she walked. Exiting the bathroom after making herself more presentable she went downstairs and was greeted by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning Dad" said Bella hugging Charlie from behind while he was busy turning the sausage links.

"Good morning Bells, Happy early Birthday" Charlie told her turning to kiss her forehead.

"Do you need any help Grandma?" Bella asked while picking up the lid covering the giant pile of waffles to see how many she already had made.

"No honey, go get your coffee I'm almost done. Go sit with your Grandpa and we'll be there in a few minutes," said Helen watching Bella as she poured a cup of coffee. When Bella finished adding the French Vanilla cream to her cup, she walked over the kitchen table towards her Grandfather Steve.

"Charlie, let me finish with that and you go wake up Jenna. She went out last night with some boy and didn't come until almost 4 a.m." Helen told Charlie looking unhappy about her youngest daughter's choices these days.

Charlie hated the fact Jenna was dating and not telling him anything about the current boyfriend, but until Jenna finally saw the light, he would not be able to do anything. He sighed laying down the tongs and went upstairs to wake up his baby sister.

"Good morning sunshine," said Steve laying down the morning paper. Bella went over to give him a kiss on his cheek and then sat down next to him.

"Good morning Grandpa, anything new in the world?" Bella commented then took a sip of her coffee. "Yum, this is good," she said after taking a sip of the coffee.

"Nothing for you to worry your little head about Bella" Steve told her shaking the paper in her direction. Just then, Helen walked into the room carrying a large plate with the bacon and sausage on it. Steve got up and went into the kitchen to grab the waffles and save Helen the trip.

The doorbell rang and the door opened to Miranda, Grayson, Elena, and Jeremy Gilbert. "Happy early Birthday Bella" they all shouted and walked into the kitchen. Their "Happy early Birthday Bella" was something Jeremy had said when he started talking and the rest of the family picked it up.

"Thank you, you are just in time. Dad is upstairs waking up Aunt Jenna from her late night out" Bella told them, laughing. She knew exactly how hard it was to get Jenna up after a "late night" out.

"Good luck to Charlie," Grayson said laughing. He remembered the last year when he was asked to wake up Jenna and eventually gave up leaving her to miss the Birthday Breakfast for Bella. Grayson even dragging all the blankets off the bed without any reaction from Jenna, he gave up leaving most of her bedding on the floor and her laying on her stomach not aware of anything going around her.

"Why isn't Aunt Jenna down already?" asked Jeremy. To his way of thinking, anytime there was food you were there to eat it. He started to pick up a piece of bacon and Helen slapped his hand loving and said, "You need to wait for the rest of us before you hog all the bacon." She knew if Jeremy started eating the bacon now there would not be enough for everyone else. Jeremy was an eating machine these days.

"Happy early Birthday Bells" Elena told her while giving Bella a hug. When they hugged, they almost looked like twins. They both were about the same height. They both had dark brown hair. The only difference was Bella's hair had a curl to it and Elena's hair was straight. They both had brown eyes with heart-shaped faces.

Charlie came downstairs grumbling about how hard it was to wake up Jenna. "She's finally awake and is coming down Mom," Charlie said with a grin on his face and wagging his eyebrows at his Mother. Helen knew that Charlie did something to Jenna by the devious look on his face and Jenna was not going to be happy about it.

"I don't care how you woke Jenna up, I'm just glad she won't miss this year's breakfast" Helen said aloud knowing Jenna would hear her comments. Jenna felt bad for missing last year's breakfast for Bella and Helen knew if she missed this year's celebration Steve was going to make Jenna stay home the rest of her break from college. No more dates or parties!

Charlie was amused while sitting next to Bella. "What did you do to Aunt Jenna?" Bella asked Charlie knowing he did something naughty.

"I just used some water; she had no choice but to get up." Charlie said this loud enough for Grayson to hear. Grayson looked over at Charlie and said, "I wish I had thought of that last year."

Miranda looked at Jenna while she walked into the room and sat down. Jenna plopped into her chair almost looking like a drowned rat. She could see how much water Charlie had used to wake Jenna up. It was then that everyone looked over at Jenna and started laughing.

"It's not funny Charlie, what were you trying to do drown me?" Jenna declared trying to be angry but not pulling it off.

"Oh, yeah it is Aunt Jenna!" Jeremy said while reaching over to pick up another piece of bacon with success. He took a bite and looked over to see his Grandma smiling at him.

As everyone took their seats, Grandma Helen indicated it was time to eat their breakfast. Everyone sat around the kitchen table eating and talking. Charlie was smiling at Bella while she was talking to Elena and Jeremy. Those three were like three peas in a pod. The three of them were discussing who was coming over and the details.

The plan was set for their game of Pictionary and what topics they would choose this year. It was always the "adults" vs. "the kids." Jeremy was great at drawing so they the advantage over the adults. Watching Charlie draw out his clue was always hilarious. It never looked like the clue and it took forever for anyone to figure out what it was supposed to be. Jenna did not like being lumped in with the adults. The winner did not have to do the cleanup after the party.

Once everyone was finished with their breakfast, Elena would drag Bella off to pick out her Birthday outfit. This was usually was the same outfit Elena had on but a different color. This year Bella would be wearing dark leggings with a dark purple skirt and top. Elena had the same outfit but in blue. While Elena helped Bella with her hair, they talked about boys.

"So you do you have any cute guys at school?" asked Elena looking at Bella wanting to hear all about Bella's new school.

Not sure if she should tell Elena about Edward, she shrugged and said, "I don't know about cute. I did see one" Bella hesitated but Elena caught onto what Bella was doing.

"Spill!" Elena said not taking no for an answer. She knew by looking at Bella's face there was someone she was interested in at school.

Bella did not look directly at Elena trying to hide behind her hair. "There is this one boy, but he is… well he is actually beautiful." She told her almost in a whisper.

"What's his name? What does he look like? Is he in your grade? Is he older?" Elena kept going but Bella interrupted her by holding up her hands to say stop. "Let me answer your first question" Bella laughed.

"His name is Edward Cullen." Then Bella paused and continued, "He looks like he could be a model. He is a junior like me and I think is seventeen." Bella sighed and imagined Edward here with them now.

Elena wagged her eyebrows "Did you kiss him?"

Bella slapped Elena's arm and said "No! Of course not!"

"Why not? I kiss Matt all the time." Elena told her proudly.

"Ooh, too much information about Matt Elena" Bella said making a face scrunching up her nose.

Once Bella was finished dressing and had the approval of Elena, they both went downstairs to find Jeremy. Jeremy was setting up the giant board for Pictionary in the family room. Looking around they decided to move some of the chairs to make room for the others.

It was time for Bella to pick up Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. Bella grabbed the keys of the table by the door and she told Charlie she would be back in a bit after she and Elena would pick up their friends. Jeremy would have to stay back at the house. The rental car this year was too small for everyone to fit.

Helen stopped the girls before they reached the front door. "Bella you need to get Tyler this year. His Mom Carol is out for the day and doesn't want him home alone." She continued looking at the face Elena was making "Don't give me that look Elena. He is always welcome in my home. Now go!" Helen said pushing the girls out the door.

"I don't see why he has to come, he is such a jerk at school," Elena said opening the passenger side door looking at Bella. "You should see how he treats Matt and Jeremy, it's awful."

"He has always been welcome by Gram and maybe he will be OK today?" Bella said this to Elena but not believing one word of it.

Tyler has always pushed Bella's buttons to make her angry with him. He was rude and indicated that he wanted to do "certain things" with her that made her want to be sick. Bella knew that if Charlie heard about those "certain things" Tyler would be missing a few body parts.

They drove over to Sheila Bennett's house to pick up Bonnie she was staying there with her for the week. Caroline's house was next. Caroline climbed in front with Bonnie and Bella leaving Elena in the backseat making room for Matt. Matt's house was next. As soon at Matt opened the door Elena pulled him and started to kiss him. Matt was barely able to say hello before Elena's lips were on him again. Bella, Caroline, and Bonnie were in the front seat laughing at Elena.

"I wonder if her Mom knows she attacks Matt like this." Bella said aloud.

Their last stop was Tyler's house. "Why are we picking up Tyler again?" Bonnie asked wondering how he was invited.

"Because our Grandmother wants Tyler to come over, something about his Mother not wanting him alone today," Elena said stopping to kiss Matt long enough to get that out.

"Wonderful" said Matt sounding angry. "Do you know that I saw him kissing my sister Vicky once?" he sounded upset.

"OMG" Bonnie said turning around in the seat to face him. "Vicky? Really? What is she thinking kissing him?"

Just at that moment, Tyler reached the car and opened the door. "Hi everyone and Happy early Birthday Bella" Tyler said this with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the car looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Did he actually say something nice? They were all wondering what was going on but did not put it in spoken words.

Then the true Tyler was back saying, "Move it over Matt I need to get inside and you aren't that big. You didn't even start on the football team this year."

Just then, Bella lowered her head to the steering wheel wondering how she was ever going to get through the day with him making snide remarks to the others.

"Tyler today is not about you and your football career so shut it!" Bonnie told him. "You need to be nice or we can leave you at home!" she continued making Tyler regret his remarks.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I guess the jerk in me comes out without me even trying" Tyler sounded regretful.

Bella looked up from the steering wheel turning her head towards Tyler to see his face. She wanted to see if he was actually sorry for the remarks. What she saw surprised her. Tyler was actually sorry.

"OK then, let's go I don't want Jeremy to pick all the categories before we get home. Just because he can draw does not mean the rest of can. And I don't want to do the cleanup on my early Birthday celebration" Bella told them all giggling. She knew what Jeremy had planned and it looked to be a promising night of laughs.

Dinner was always Bella's favorite Lasagna. They also had garlic bread and a large salad. The clean-up everyone complained about was not really clean up. They had no leftovers and there was a dishwasher for all the plates. Bella never wanted to make anything hard on anyone especially her Grandmother.

After dinner, the big game of Pictionary began. Jeremy had put in some interesting categories for this year game. He had saved up topics all year thinking this would make it harder for the adults and he was correct. Some of the categories were superhero's who wore tights, cartoon characters on the cartoon network, Disney princesses and princes, sea life and finally names of board games.

They all gathered in the family room in groups around the board. The first up for the adults was Grayson, he had chosen a superhero. He drew a man who looked like he was laying down with his arms above his head, covered in a blanket. When no one from the adult's team could guess, he gave up and passed to Charlie. He did not seem to be doing any better with his drawing.

Jenna could not figure out what they were trying to draw, but Miranda who was sitting next to Jenna knew it was supposed to be Superman. She could not say who it was because she was laughing so hard she was crying. The kids knew what it was but they were also laughing at how frustrated Jenna was with the drawings and they could not stop laughing also. It was when Charlie gave up trying to draw this character. He handed off the marker to his Steve. Steve went up to the board and drew the S on his chest that Jenna finally got it.

"How does a man laying down with a blanket turn out to be Superman?" Jenna questioned waving her hands in the air. "You guys, he should be flying in the air! Not laying down."

The night continued this way for a while when it was Charlie and Grayson turn to draw super heroes in tights they had everyone laughing but Jenna. When it was Steve's turn, he would draw the symbols on their chests for Charlie and Grayson to guess the clue. They did not win this category but they did surprisingly well in with the board games.

Jeremy had not thought out the board games category too well. He forgot that his Mom and Aunt Jenna had played many board games growing up, so their clues were easier for them to answer correctly. Bella had a hard time with sea life. If it was not obvious like a starfish, she could not guess the correct the name of the fish. Charlie was awesome at this category. He loved to go fishing over the years.

The night finally came to end with the "kid's team" winning by one point. The "adults" did not know who Captain America was so they had clean up duty. Jenna complained but deep down she did not want Bella to have to clean up after her own Birthday party.

It was time for Bella's Birthday Cake. It had seventeen candles plus one for good luck. After Bella made her wish, they cut the cake. Her birthday cake was always a combination of ½ chocolate and ½ vanilla. Jeremy liked the vanilla cake and Elena liked chocolate. Bella had a little of both. Charlie knew Bella choose this kind of cake to make everyone happy.

At the end of the night, Charlie drove Matt and Tyler home. Bonnie and Caroline were staying with Bella and Elena in her room. This was their last sleepover until Bella came to visit again. The girls talked all night about the boys they thought were "Hot." Elena of course thought Matt was perfect.

Bella did not mention Edward to the girls even if Elena knew about him she would not share this information with them all yet. Bella did not want to jinx her chances with Edward. Moreover, keeping quiet about Edward gave Caroline more time to go on about all the boys she thought had "potential." Bonnie was amazed at how many boys Caroline actually had on her list of candidates for boyfriends.

Bella told the girls about the upcoming New Year's Eve party the major of Forks was hosting and the gown she had purchased for the occasion. She described her shopping trip with Charlie and meeting her new friend Angela in the dress shop. Caroline was jealous because of the dress, Elena was jealous because of the party and dancing. Bonnie was happy Bella was making friends and had a new confidence about her.

The girls finally fell asleep just as the sun was coming up. They slept until Charlie came in around lunchtime to announce it was time to get up, get dressed, and eat lunch. Bella and Charlie were leaving that afternoon to head back to Forks.

Bella said her goodbye's to everyone while promising to send pictures her in the gown and pictures of her friends in Forks. When Bella and Charlie finally left, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss them all Dad," Bella told Charlie.

"I know kid, saying goodbye is hard, but it's not forever. We will move here in a few years and you won't ever have to say goodbye to them again" Charlie assured her not liking that she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I hate leaving and at the same time I want to go to our home" Bella told him.

They boarded the plane heading back to Washington. Bella laid her head on her Dad's shoulder and fell asleep during the flight. Charlie held her close thinking about the upcoming party and how much attention his baby girl was going to get dressed in her gown. She really was a beautiful girl both inside and out. He was remembering how Bella had grown over the years. He was so lost in his thoughts about Bella he almost missed the announcement came over the speakers to prepare for landing.

Charlie had the drive home to consider how to deal with "Edward" and his attention to Bella. He decided not to make it easy on the kid. Bella had fallen asleep in the car during the ride home from the airport.

Once home, Charlie picked up Bella in his arms and carried her inside putting her in her bed. He knew that she needed the sleep after the all night visit with her girlfriends. He sat down and turned on the news hoping that nothing bad happened while he was gone. After the news ended, he went to bed thinking tomorrow was another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**I have edited this chapter and hopefully caught my typing errors. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Forks Washington**

**Bella**

**New Year's Eve Party **

Charlie had arranged for me to get my hair done at the local salon. How he was able to accomplish this was surprising, there was line out the door of women waiting. I was sitting in the chair while the hairdresser commented on how beautiful my hair was to work with. I looked into the mirror and saw Lauren sitting in chair behind me. She was talking to the hairdresser about "How some people just think they can get their way at any time."

I thought this was funny because that is exactly how she acted all the time. I knew she was talking about me but ignored her, no need to stoop to her level. My mind was on making sure I was able to get the picture of Dad and me to Elena before she started hounding me all night. She wanted me to send her a picture of Charlie and I all dressed up before we left for the party.

I also knew that Caroline wanted to see the dress and she would not stop hounding Elena until she saw "the picture of my mysterious dress." It was only mysterious since I went with my Dad to purchase it here in Washington and not with Elena in Virginia. Even if Elena was miffed she did not have a say in my dress choice, it was nice to see how my friends supported me. If I had friends like Lauren, I would be miserable.

"All done" announced the hairdresser as she picked of the small mirror to hand it me and turned my chair.

I was looking at the back of my head and what she created was amazing. My hair was partially up in what I thought was a twist with pins that sparkled at the end. The hair that was down was in ringlets and reminded me of Elena's hair when she would dress up for Mystic Falls Founders Day celebrations. I loved my hair.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so very much," I told her with astonishment. "You really know what you are doing. I'm not going be able to take this down anytime soon," I told her. "How did you know?" I asked wondering how she could she possibly know that I would want my hair to look like this.

"Your Dad gave me a picture when he scheduled the appointment to have your hair styled. He told me that your cousin wears her hair like this for special occasions and you always like it." She then showed me a picture of Elena.

"Yeah, that's Elena. I have always wanted to wear my hair like this but I don't take part in the events she does back in Virginia," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well you should. You have great hair and I'm sure it's just like your cousins," my hairdresser told me making me feel happy.

When I was leaving the chair to grab my bag I noticed how Lauren was looking at me. "That's how I want my hair," she shouted to the hairdresser that was doing her hair. "I want that!" and Lauren pointed right at me. _Yikes!_

I turned to look back at my hairdresser smiled and then she handed me the photo whispering, "You should have this back, besides that girl doesn't have the hair to complete the look. You are very special and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She told me almost as if she could read my mind. I was still not confident that I would not embarrass my Dad.

I went to the front to pay and she told me how Charlie had taken care of the bill previously. I was handing the money I planned to pay for my hairstyle as her tip. "Oh no honey that's already taken care of, you keep your money," she said trying to hand it back to me.

"No, definitely not! You take this. You made me feel special and that is worth it to me. Thank you" I said while turning to leave the salon. I noticed how all the women still waiting were checking out my hair. I wonder how many women would show up tonight with my hairstyle now.

Once I got home, I called Angela to see how her day went. She told me that her Mother heard about Lauren's fit in the salon. _Wow news does really travel fast in this town._

"Yeah Lauren was sitting behind me and saw my hair and then told her hairdresser she wanted it to look like mine. But her hair isn't long enough," I told Angela somehow feeling guilty that she would never be able to wear hair like mine.

"Well my Mom ran into some of the women who were there waiting to get their hair done, Lauren's fit caused so much commotion that a few them called Lauren's Mom to get her out of the shop." Lauren then giggled, "She caused a huge scene. I'm not even sure she will be in attendance tonight so that may be a good thing."

"Angela, I need you to do me a huge favor when you get to the party. I promised my cousin and a few friends I would send a picture of my Dad and I all dressed up. Can you please take a picture for me?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"I'd love to Bella. I better get going, I hear my brothers arguing again. I have to make sure my brothers stay out Mom's way for a while, she tends to stress out when she has events like tonight," said Angela.

Dad was in the kitchen making a light snack to eat before they left for the party. "Come on down, Bells I made us something to snack on before we leave," he shouted up the stairs.

I was reading when I heard Dad shout up the stairs. Putting in a bookmark, I placed the book on my nightstand. "Coming," I said knowing that he would not hear me, because I really hated to yell back at him.

Walking into the kitchen I saw that Dad had made it was chicken tacos. Picking one up and taking a bit, I moaned "This is great" with my mouth full.

Dad was laughing at me. "I'm glad you like them. This should hold us over until dinner is served. Based on earlier years, dinner will later than stated on the invitation." Dad said he learned to eat something before he left whenever he had to attend something the Mayor's wife planned. Although the event was beautiful, most of the guests were starving by the time the food arrived. "I thought I was going to pass out from hunger at her last charity event," Dad told me and took a bite of his taco.

"Good Idea" was what I was trying to say with my mouth full. However, it sounded something like "goofima" I had totally forgotten to eat lunch before my hair appointment and thought was I would be eating dinner soon, so I decided to skip making something to eat this late in the day.

Dad looked surprised at how fast I was eating. "I take it you didn't eat lunch earlier?" He asked already knowing the answer and chuckled.

Dad was watching me stuff my face and said, "This reminds of the times I would come home and feed you when your Mom forgot to fee you, although when I look at you know it's funny."

"Yep" I said popping the P. "I thought dinner would be served when we arrived and I would be good. But I'm glad you made these" I said taking another bite. "They are really good," I said then continued to eat.

Rinsing off the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, we both went upstairs to get dressed.

I had watched Aunt Miranda dress for many occasions, so I knew how and what order to dress myself. It should not be that hard I told myself.

When I looked at everything laid out on my bed, I said, "Wow, Dad really outdid himself with the shopping."

I never thought undergarments would make me feel special. Of course, I matching underwear, Elena was very specific that each piece matches. "You never know when you might be in an accident," Elena would tell me when we purchased new bras and underwear_. Yeah, as if anyone is going to be concerned that my underwear matches I would tell myself. _

I picked up the silk stockings rubbing them along my cheeks they would feel wonderful on my legs. When I sat down and started pulling up the last stocking to attach it to my garter, it was then I wondered if this was how my Aunt felt when she dressed up.

I started to remember all the times Aunt Miranda would tell Elena and me how a woman should be properly dressed, made today more special. I was going out with my Dad, he the best Dad in the entire world!

I stepped into my dress the same way I remembered Aunt Miranda doing over the years. Pulling it up and finding the zipper I zipped myself into the most gorgeous dress I had ever own. Oh, I forgot the shoes. Looking around room, I spotted the shoebox. Now all I have to do is not fall down the stairs or kill myself in these shoes.

"Dad, are you ready?" I asked from outside his bedroom door. When Dad opened the door, he just stood there staring at me. When he did not say anything, I started to get worried. "Did I forget something?" I asked looking down to make sure there was nothing missing.

"Um, No Bells you are actually lovely. I just could not wrap my head around the fact that my little girl was standing in front of me, you are so beautiful," said Dad then he surprised me by saying, "I am sorry but I am not ready to share this beauty with anyone else tonight. We may have to stay home."

He had me giggling as he always did when I was little, "Oh, Come on Dad. It just me and we spent all this money on our outfits. We have to go!" As I was telling him I noticed the huge Cheshire grin, he had on his face and stopped talking. I walked into his wide-open arms knowing all he wanted was a hug.

"I asked Angela to take our picture so I can send it to Elena. You know she has annoyed me all week about sending her a picture. So don't think you can get away from me before that picture is taken" I declared making sure Dad knew the plan and could not back out on me.

"Ok, Bells just for you, but NO other pictures. I do not want the Mayor to think he can rope into taking photos for campaign purposes," said Dad.

When I finally sat down at the table for dinner, I thought back on the night events so far. Dad was correct about how late dinner was going to be served, and I was hungry again but most of all my feet hurt from all the standing around.

When we arrived at the High School Gym it was glamorous, the entire gym transformed into a reception hall. The walls were draped with shimmering cloth and most of the floor was covered in carpet except the area set aside for dancing.

I was surprise to think that they had laid down another floor covering that she thought was a fake wood. Maybe to protect the gym floor I said to myself. The tables were large and round and covered with a similar shiny material along with the chairs. The centerpieces were lighted candles floating in water with flowers around the base of the vase. The candle light made the room sparkle. I am assuming the Mayor's wife spent a lot of money to make the gym look this good.

When we arrived the Mayor and his family were lined up to great everyone and thank them for their support. Dad looked so proud when he was introducing me to most of the town's prominent citizens whom I am sure I will never remember. They were gushing over how striking my Dad and I looked; it was almost awkward to hear them talk about us that way and I knew my Dad felt the same way.

It was not until I saw Edward Cullen and his family walk in that I felt self-conscious about how I looked. They were all so very painfully beautiful and stood out among the others in attendance. Dad made a point to introduce me to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and avoid their children. I knew of them because of school, so I did not take Dad's avoidance as being something wrong. The Cullen's kids stood off to the side together and looked like they were having fun just as they did at school.

When Angela arrived with her parents, she graciously took some pictures of Dad and me, so then I offered to take pictures of Angela with her parents. Once I was able to sneak off to send the pictures to Elena, I came back to stand next to Dad. Elena would respond kindly, I knew she would be surprised how great Dad and I looked together, but I was still a bit edgy.

I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out knowing it was from Elena. She told me how beautiful I looked and gave me her approval on my dress. Then the next message was from Caroline and Bonnie who gushed about my dress and hair, that they were sending me messages surprised me. Then I received a message from Aunts Miranda and Aunt Jenna telling me how proud they were of me that I choked up. Dad noticed me and leaned over saying in a whisper, "Is there something wrong Bells?"

I just showed Dad my phone, "No just look what your sister's had to say," was all I could say without starting to cry and then he kissed my forehead.

"You know they are right honey. You are a very special girl. They love you so very much," said Dad.

The tables had assigned seating and I so thankful that my Dad held such an important position in the community, I would be far away from Lauren and her "attitude." I smiled when I first noticed that the Webber's were sitting at our table. I was so glad to be sitting next to Angela and my Dad was on my other side. I had not noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were seated at our table, along with another Doctor and his wife. _Too many names to remember_

During dinner I thought about the women fawned over my "beautiful dress" and my how "great my hair looked." Some of these women even made me turn around so they could get a better look at my hair. If I had to guess, I would say these were friends of Lauren's Mother. What one hairstyle could do to community was beyond all reasoning. _Boy if they lived in Mystic Falls then they would really have something to gush over I thought to myself._

Angela and I talked about how all the older women were apparently trying to out-do each other. Angela made fun saying we should try to count how many women tried to copy my hairstyle. When I mentioned telling my Aunt Miranda how the women in Forks copied my hairstyle, I smiled. Angela asked why and when I explained how many events my family participated in Mystic Falls her mouth opened wide like a fish. "Really?" was all she said and I just nodded then we both broke out in giggles.

I knew Dad would ask me later what I was talking about with Angela, he just seemed to enjoy that I was having fun at least. It was when I turned from my Dad I looked up and saw the table the Cullen "Children" were sitting at and noticed Rose staring at me.

Huh? It looked like she was mad at me for something but there was no way she could have heard Angela and me discussing the women in Forks having no sense of their own style. That was not what could be wrong could it? I started to wonder if I had ever did or said anything to Rose that would make her mad.

I was trying not focus on why Rose could be mad at me when I turned my head slightly and saw Edward Cullen staring at me. Feeling uncomfortable at being caught looking over at him I turned my head again. Great what must he think of me? I had forgot all about him with my trip to Virginia now I am back to staring at this gorgeous boy. What am I thinking? Thinking it would be better not to look around and be caught watching anyone I looked down at my phone.

There was a text message from Tyler "I hope you have a great New Year. I loved the dress by the way"

Oh, holey monkey butt someone must be passing around my picture. It has to Caroline. She is dead meat when I get my hands on her. I knew I could not be rude, so I texted him back "Thanks you too" and decided to not look at my phone anymore tonight. It was making me sad that I was not there celebrating the New Year with my family in Mystic Falls.

Angela leaned over and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend? And is that him sending you messages all night?" she was half joking but I knew she was curious.

I do not know what made me do it but I looked up at Edward Cullen to see him staring at me still.

I turned away and told Angela, "No the picture you took for me was for my cousin Elena, and it looks like Elena shared it with half the town of Mystic Falls because everyone is texting me."

Angela thought that was nice but I interrupted her, "Yeah it would be but Tyler Lockwood got a hold of the picture and he just sent me a message. Not knowing anything about Tyler, she asked why it bothered me.

"Well Tyler has always been this spoiled rich kid, his Father is the Mayor, and his Mother always gives him whatever he wants. He has been a pain for as long as I could remember, and lately he thinks he has a chance of going out with me." I said shaking my head thinking about what he would do with my picture.

"Oh, I guess we should have thought about it before taking the picture," Angela tried to sound supportive. "No, it's not that, Tyler just gets me so frustrated. He was a real jerk at my Birthday party."

"Oh, sorry I missed your Birthday Bella. I hope you had a great time," Angela told me.

"It's not until January actually, but with my Dad's family living in Virginia and we don't see them when it's my actual Birthday so we always celebrate my Birthday around this time. However, this year with the New Year's party Dad thought we should be here. My family organized my party right after Christmas."

Then I smiled thinking about how this year I could actually have friends over on my Birthday then said, "I think Dad will let me have a real party on my real Birthday this year and you will be invited." I sounded excited at the possibility of having friends over on my actual birthday.

Angela said she would like to be included and looked forward to it. Dad leaned over to ask me what I was so excited about and when I mentioned that I would like to have a party on my birthday in January, he said "Sure thing Kidd. I think it's about time you get a party on your Birthday!"

The next several minutes I spent explaining to Angela how I had lived with my Mom and how Renée never celebrated my birthday. It had always my Dad's family in Mystic Falls that made a big deal about my Birthday even if it we celebrated a month early; it was always something I looked forward to while I visited over winter break.

**Edward**

Edward had learned a lot about Bella that night. He was listening to everything Bella was saying. He did not like that fella "Tyler Lockwood" for upsetting Bella. He learned how much Charlie loved his daughter even if this was the first time he was introducing her around town. Pieces of the puzzle were coming together for him.

He could not keep his eyes off Bella Swan all night. She was radiant and charming. She really did not see how special she really was, it was as if she could not see the real Bella Swan. Edward had been around many teen-age girls and they were just silly so his avoidance of them over the years had jaded him, turning him into what he was now. A lonely recluse who only took an interest in the outside world if there was a threat to his family.

Reading Angela's mind tonight to see how Angela felt about Bella was surprising. All the talk in school about the "New Girl" was mostly fluff as if she was the "New Toy" the kids wanted to play with. Finding how kind Bella was during Angela's shopping trip almost made him believe he could love this girl. Bella was worth it. He worked hard to avoid talking and being near Bella, he knew it was because her scent drew him in, but he felt there was something else that made him want to be around her. However, did he feel that he could get over him being a "monster." He just had not figured that out yet.

Edward watched as Charlie danced with Bella. Charlie knew how to dance and lead Bella around the room as if they were Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers. It caught the attention of almost everyone in the room. When Charlie and Bella had finished their dance, he watched as Charlie turned down every eligible man that came up to ask Bella to dance. He could see Charlie's face that clearly stated, "back-off" and then make excuses for turning them down and walked away with Bella and would introduce her to someone even if he had already introduced Bella to them.

Edward could read Charlie's mind so he stopped and listened. Charlie was thinking about what he would do if Edward came over to ask Bella to dance tonight. It surprised Edward that Charlie was thinking how Edward must have not work up the courage yet. Then Charlie thought it was a good thing for now to keep him away from Bella. Charlie's thought's about what to do when Bella go hurt surprised him. Whom was to hurt Bella? Me? No that is not possible Edward said to himself.

Edward was confused and puzzled by Charlie's thoughts. When Charlie looked over at Edward, Charlie's face had shown that he knew Edward had read his thoughts. Charlie then started thinking about something to do with work to get his mind off Bella and Edward.

It was almost midnight and Edward continued to keep watch over Bella. Bella was holding onto Charlie as if he was her lifesaver and she was in a sinking ship. The men were relentless; Edward read their minds they all wanted to dance with Bella Swan, although they stayed away from the Chief of Police.

The Mayor had the microphone in his hand and started the countdown. Edward watched as Charlie smiled down at his daughter while at the same time Bella was smiling up at him. The countdown ended and Charlie kissed Bella on the cheek and she did the same with him. "Happy New Year Bells" he told her. "Happy New Year Dad!"

Edward watched as the Swan's had left the party after saying good-bye to the Webber's with a promise to have dinner together soon.

**Somewhere is New York**

**Damon**

Standing in a bar waiting for the countdown Damon stood with a drink in his hand. I wonder where Stefan is this New Year. He thought to himself. He had not been able to find him in the usual places. I may just have to give up my hunt.

Next to Damon stood a tall Blonde with long hair and a very short dress. She had stared at Damon all night trying to get his attention but he would not go over to her so she thought she would go to him. She did not have any idea how dangerous this move was or she may not have gone over.

"Hey there handsome, want to buy me a drink?" she asked trying to sound alluring.

Damon looked down at her and thought she may just be what tonight needs, a little distraction.

They left the bar together before the countdown began and the blonde-haired woman was not seen again. Damon left New York with plans to go home and see how Mystic Falls was doing.

**Forks Washington**

**Charlie**

The first day back at school after the New Year had freezing rain falling and the roads were covered in ice. Charlie had made sure to get up earlier put chains on Bella's jeep. He also reminded her to use the four-wheel drive option telling her he would stop by school later if the chains needed to be removed. He did not want her to try to take them off and possibly hurt herself. He was not sure if today was the day for her accident but hoped she would be all right no matter what the day.

Letting her go off to school by herself, he felt uneasy but Mark had called from the station telling him of several accidents that needed his attention. What would two miles down the road hurt right? It was going to be a difficult day worrying about Bella's safety.

**Bella**

Knowing that my Dad was worried about me driving with ice on the road I took extra care while driving to school. Wow, having chains on my tires really does make it easier to drive. Now all I had to do was walk into the school with all the ice on the ground. I sighed, while putting my backpack over my shoulder. I had the feeling my bum was going to hurt today with all the falling I was about to do.

I tried to cross the parking lot by holding onto the cars already parked, hoping to avoid falling on my face. I was not looking around to see of others were having as much trouble as I was, I was only focused on getting into the school. It was safe and dry inside.

Of course, I was so focused on not trying to fall when walking across the parking lot, when I finally heard the screams; it was too late for me to move. I looked up and a van was out of control sliding directly at me, I knew then I was going to die. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. All I remember was hitting my head hard and that I could not move…then nothing.

**Edward**

I was already in the parking lot, waiting for Bella to arrive standing near my car. Something inside _made_ me want to protect her. I watched as Bella carefully made way into the parking lot and tried to get out her car without falling. I did notice that she had chains on her tires, must be her Dad I thought to myself. He chuckled to himself as she held onto the Jeep as long as she could before she had to let go.

Bella was almost across the parking lot when a van was sliding across the parking lot and heading straight towards her. I heard the screams warning Bella to get out of the way. I did have time to think I just reacted. I ran to Bella's side and took the full force of the car hitting them knocking both Bella and myself to the ground.

The parking lot was full of students screaming and crying. I noticed that Bella had hit her head and was unconscious. I could not let go of her and hoped she would be all right. I rocked her and whispered that she would be all right. She had to be all right, I could not loose her now.

The ambulance and police had now arrived. I saw Charlie and knew the minute the call came in, he would be here, but what surprised me were his thoughts. He knew something was going to happen today and he relied on me being here to say his daughter.

Charlie watched as the paramedics worked on Bella and put her in the ambulance. I acted hurt so I could ride along with her to the hospital. I did not want to leave her side and apparently neither did Charlie because he never said a word.

**Charlie**

When the call came in that an ambulance was needed at the High School for an auto accident, my heart sank. I knew it was my Bells. I knew that there was a possibility that Edward would not be at school when it happened and Bella could be dead. Shaking off that thought, I prayed that Edward Cullen would have been there to save my Bella.

When I arrived at the high school, I could see the paramedics working on Bella and Edward. The boy was smart enough to act hurt and play along with everything, thankfully. I saw how concerned he was that Bella had been unconscious, I knew she would be all right but he did not. I let them go to the hospital together for treatment; my job was to cover up what happened so the humans would not find out about Edward.

I noticed the van that had lost control and slammed into Edward, there was a human sized dent. I had to arrange for the van to be towed away and smashed a bit more as soon as possible. I draped a tarp over the van so no one could see the indent left by Edward.

The kid driving the van was not doing well and was being treated and rushed away in another ambulance. He did not have his seatbelt on and went through the windshield. It was a good thing Carlisle Cullen worked at the hospital or the kids might not make it.

Bella was officially being treated for a concussion. It had been four hours and she was still not awake.

I was sitting in Bella's room holding her hand talking the day's events. I knew that Bella should have woken up by now; this was not supposed to take long. She should have been awake by now I kept telling himself. The guilt of covering up the accident was weighing me down. The only way I could stay calm was to talk to Bella about my life and what I knew was going to happen. I was hoping by me talking, releasing some of my worries would help, and with Bella being unconscious, she would never know.

**Edward**

While at the hospital I was pacing in the waiting room, I was not family and therefore not allowed in Bella's room. I was not sure what to do and was worried something was wrong with Bella when she hit her head on the ground. I was beating myself up for not remembering to protect her head all I knew was that I needed to take the force of impact and not Bella.

Carlisle had been down to tell me there was no change in Bella's condition and that he would tell him as soon as she woke up. That had been two hours ago. I finally sat down and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Alice and Jasper appeared next to me handing him a soft teddy bear and some flowers. "She'll be awake in 14 minutes Edward." Alice told me.

"Why has she been out so long? I don't understand, maybe I did something wrong and there are internal injuries" I was talking but not to anyone directly.

"Calm down Edward, Carlisle would know if there was anything serious," Jasper told me. "You have to be ready to go and see her. You know her Dad is with her so you will not be able to talk to her by herself. You need to see what she remembers." Jasper told me worried about their secret being exposed.

"Damn it Jasper, how can you worry about that now. Bella's health is more important beside have you not listened to Carlisle at all. We need to protect her." I scolded him.

"Edward fighting now is not helping. She will be awake and you need to be there. I have seen it. Now Go!" Alice told him handing me the bear and flowers. "Be nice to Chief Swan!" she added quickly.

I was almost to her room when I heard Bella wake up and say, "Hey Dad" her voice sounding dry.

"Here let me get you something to drink" Charlie told. I could hear Bella take a sip.

"How's your head?" Charlie asked.

"Actually I'm fine. No headache," she said sounding tired. I was not sure Charlie believed Bella but she sighed and I knew that she must have known Charlie did not believe her.

"Well could you tell me how you really feel, no hiding anything alright? Calm your old man down," said Charlie.

I was almost to Bella's room when Carlisle walk past me smiling, he told silently me to wait a few minutes he would be out and then I would be allowed in but not until he told me. I stood against the wall holding the bear and flowers hoping Carlisle would not find anything of concern.

Carlisle walked into Bella's room and said, "Glad to have you back Bella. I am Dr. Cullen; we met at the New Year's party. How are you feeling now?"

"Um… good actually" she told him.

"Do you have any pain anywhere?" asked Carlisle and I knew he would be checking the machines to see the readings.

"No, I'm stiff but not in pain," replied Bella,

"I don't remember what happened after I saw the van coming towards me," Bella stated.

Charlie was quick to answer with the driver of the van-needed surgery and is doing well leaving off anything about me being there.

Carlisle seemed to take the hint, left directions for medication, and said he would complete discharge paperwork so she could go home soon.

I was outside just about to knock on the door when I heard Bella.

"Dad, you are not fooling me. I know Edward saved me. You can't hide me away forever."

Charlie mind told me that he knew she was correct he was also thankful that I was there and had saved his daughter he just needed to get over the pain in her future.

I had to wonder what Bella meant when she said that. I finally gathering up the courage to see her he knocked on the door slowly walking into the room. "Is it alright if I say hello to the patient?" I asked looking directly at Charlie.

I read Charlie's mind to find that Charlie knew he had no way out of this. Charlie nodded and then got up saying something about checking on the discharge paperwork. He watched Bella as he walked out of the room. What I heard from next shocked me, Charlie knew Bella was half in love with me already.

I slowly walked in to the room closer to Bella and held out the bear and flowers. "I hope you are feeling better, you had a lot of people scared including me," I admitted to her placing the bear and flowers down on the table in front of her.

Bella smiled at me and said, "Thank you for the bear and flowers that is very kind of you." She hesitated and then continued "Thank you for saving my life Edward. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you saving me."

"I'm glad you are able to go home today. I cannot say the same for Tyler Crowley. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt and had to have surgery," I said not sure what to say, I was still stunned by Charlie's thoughts about Bella being in love with me.

I saw Bella's expression and added, "He will be OK now. Tyler may not be able to write for a while. He broke his left arm and his right wrist. I think Lauren has offered to take notes for him or something like that." I knew my nerves were getting to me so I looked down at my shoes.

"Do you think you could come over tomorrow after you get out of school? I think we should talk," Bella asked sounding unsure of herself.

"Sure, if it's alright with you I can come over during the day. My Dad, Carlisle thinks it would be a good idea for me to miss school for a while, um… to recover from my injuries" I almost laughed.

Bella giggled "Yeah that would be great. Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're not injured as long as you don't tell on me."

I was surprised by her humor, "I'll look forward to it Bella." I looked at her and started for the door "Your Dad will be here in a minute to take you home. Sweet Dreams Bella" and I left.

**Bella**

Dad was carrying my bag while I was in the wheelchair being lead out of the hospital. Dad knew that I wanted to talk but it would have to wait until we arrived at home and were alone.

"I called your Grandma and Aunts to tell them you are doing well. I thought they should know what happened today," said Dad sounding sheepish.

I quickly turned to look at him, "Why? I am fine Dad. Now I have to listen to them worry about over the phone and you know that Elena will not stop." I was frustrated but deep down I knew Dad was right to call them.

I knew that I had to tell Dad about what happened while I was unconscious. Dad needed to know about the woman I met and talked to while asleep. There was something important that Dad would need to know. I was just afraid to relay this information, knowing it would hurt him and others in our family. Nevertheless, the fates had decided there was nothing I could do to stop it, now all I had to do was go home and break my Dad's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I am just having some fun with some of the characters. All others created by me._

_I did edit this chapter for typos and a few edits. Sorry it was necessary._

_This chapter has been written from no one person's point of view, as you read the next chapter I hope you understand._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Confessions **

The ride home from the hospital was quiet. Charlie thinking about how he almost lost his daughter today in a freak accident and Bella thinking about how to explain the deaths of her family the _fates_ have decided will take place.

Charlie had chosen to keep Bella unaware of their family's journal that foretold the family's future, and more importantly her future. Maybe if Bella had known about its existence before her experience while unconscious she may not be freaking out now.

The Swans arrived home after stopping for a few items at the grocery store. Charlie thought it would be a good idea to make one of their favorite recipes from his Mother cookbook. Several years ago, Helen was able to create a cookbook with all her recipes and made copies just for her family. The _"Swan Family Cookbook"_ as she called it. His Step-Father Steven had pulled some strings to have Helen's cookbook made into Hardcover book with a Picture of Helen on the cover smiling in her favorite apron.

When something was stressing Charlie, he would pull out his Mother's cookbook and make one of her recipes; this reminded him his Mother was always nearby even if she was across the country. When Charlie was troubled, he used his Mom's recipes to comfort him. Because of his attachment, Charlie knew most of her recipes by heart.

Today his anxieties about Bella caused him to see his daughter lying in the hospital, however she was safe at home with him and more importantly she was alive. He did not fathom how he could sense something in his world was about to end.

Bella was helping her Dad prepare her Grams Chicken Parmesan. Bella knew when he made something from Grams cookbook something was bothering him.

"Dad," Bella hesitated not sure if now was the time to break the news to him about her experience or if she should wait.

"Bella what's going on honey? You have been quiet all the way home," said Charlie while putting the pan in the oven, putting the kitchen towels on the counter her turned to give her his full attention.

"I need to tell you something that happened to me, but I'm not sure if you will believe me," Bella was trying to feel him out to see if he would be open to her story. She was still having a hard time digesting her experience.

"Bella sweetie, whatever you have to tell me I will promise you that I will believe you," he told her when the memory from his Mom coming to him and trying to explain the journal.

"I met a woman today and…well she told me about some things," said Bella twisting her hands nervously. She was trying to find the words to make her Dad believe. How could she explain it to him so he did not think she was crazy?

Charlie was puzzled, "What woman Bells? Do you mean at the school or hospital? Because I was with you almost the entire time you were unconscious and I did see anyone."

Bella looked up at her Father. He was the man who made sure that she would always be safe. _"_No Dad, I mean while I was asleep. She came to me and told me some things," said Bella quietly but loud enough for Charlie to catch the meaning. Bella had a vision.

Charlie sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. I guess now is as good as time as any to explain the family journal if she is seeing things he thought to himself. I do not think I can keep it from her anymore. With his decision made he said, "Bella there are something's we need to talk about. I want you to tell me your story but in order for you to understand and believe that no matter what you say, I will always believe you. I need to show you something first."

Bella just looked at her Dad and nodded. Bella was confused as to what her Dad would want to show her so that she would not think she was crazy. Whatever her Dad had to show me was _Big._ Then she thought of the news she had to share with him. Bella thought that whatever this "_big" _news was, maybe her Dad did know something.

Charlie left the room only to enter a few minutes later carrying an old leather book. He placed the book in front of her watching to see her reaction to the journal. He only saw confusion in Bella's face.

"Bella, this journal has been in our family for several generations. It was started when my Father was a baby." Charlie watched Bella for any reaction, still nothing, she did not recognize it or understand what it was he was giving her.

Charlie pointed at the book "This journal told _things_ about our family before _things_ actually happened." He finally admitted it aloud. Not in all these years had, he ever admitted he believed in the power of the journal, even to his Mother. Now he felt the power of the journal release him, it held no power over him anymore. Charlie almost felt free.

Bella was looking at her Dad wondering what he could mean by his statement, "What do you mean Dad?"

Charlie then told her the story of how it came to be, and what the journal told his family to do in order to protect her. How the decision Charlie had made all these years about her care and living with Renée to finally taking her and moving her in with him in Forks. He explained that there were supernatural creatures in the world and what he did was to protect her.

Charlie did not want to have Bella doubt him so he showed her the passages about his life. His falling for Renée and her leaving and then how Bella would come to live with Charlie. He showed her the summer trips to Mystic Falls and finally meeting the Cullen's. He stopped and closed the journal not wanting to influence Bella's decisions about Edward.

When Bella was looking at the journal, she did not question him. She knew that he was telling her the truth. What the woman told her finally made sense. The "Swan Family Book" as she called it was sitting on the table in front of her.

They were eating dinner and discussing passages in the journal. This explained how her Grandmother and Dad knew things would happen and how they made their choices all to help Bella. Looking up with tears in her eyes, she said, "Dad, thank you for sharing this with me. The story the woman told me makes sense now."

Bella always knew that something was different about her family. They had a closeness that she never noticed with her friends in Phoenix. Growing up and watching other families were different. Then there were all the times she would get visions or glimpses into the future.

Bella shared with her family knowledge that would come to her and they always believed and followed her guidance. Then there was feeling of having to go visit Candy's house and staying away from certain places in phoenix and Forks. All these pieces were slowly coming together for her.

"Bella why don't you tell me what happened to you now?" Charlie said while moving to clear their plates away from the table. He placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Then he decided to take Bella into the living room to finish the conversation.

"Come with me to the living room Bells, I think we should be comfortable when you tell me your story." Charlie followed Bella into the living room and sat in his favorite chair.

Bella took her seat on the couch with her feet underneath her. When she felt comfortable, she looked at her Dad trying to figure out a way to explain what happened.

"Dad I think the only way is to start at the beginning and then if you have questions you can ask me after but please don't interrupt me in the middle. I don't think I will be able to get through the story if you do," she said knowing the story she was about to relay would surprise and hurt him.

Charlie had watched her and nodded, "I will wait till the end, I promise." Deep down Charlie understood that this information was somehow going to hurt his family. A deep sadness came over him, but he tried to keep his emotions from showing.

Bella was biting her bottom lip looking at her hands in her lap before she began, "Well first I remember the car coming towards me and Edward stopping the car. I fell and hit my head pretty good."

Bella was watching Charlie for any sign he would not keep his promise and stop her. When she saw that, he was going to let her continue she moved closer on the couch to him. She wanted to be near him being near him always made her more comfortable.

Charlie nodded indicating she should continue. Bella sighed, "Well the next thing I know I'm in a house not one I recognize. Trying to figure out where I was I started to wandering from room to room looking for anyone or anything to tell me where I was. I stopped when I saw something that seemed familiar. I was looking at pictures on the wall. Some of the people in them looked familiar but I could not place them. They were old pictures. Some of the men were in Civil War uniforms and the women in hoop skirts with large hats. I felt like I should know them. It was weird." Bella was shaking her head trying to get her thoughts together.

"As I was trying to place the faces in the photos as just a woman about the same age as Grandma came into the room where I was standing and greeted me by saying Hello Isabella. It's been a while since I have seen you," Bella paused then took a deep breath.

"I thought she was crazy at first, but how could she possibly know me. I do not remember meeting her. She then went to the side of the room and picked up an oval frame, bringing it over, she then handed it to me. Look you will see, she told me. I was in the photo Dad. Me, my face, it really was me but I was dressed in a Wedding gown of some kind. I was holding flowers and behind me was a man I had never seen before. We both looked so happy," Bella stopped to catch her breath. Remembering herself in that picture and how happy she was tore at her inside. She heart hurt inside.

"Then the woman told me that I was once married back in 1863. She never mentions the man's name but he seemed familiar somehow. I really can't explain it," said Bella running her fingers through her hair and stopped pulling a strand to the side twirling it in her hand. She did this was she was nervous. Charlie had stayed quiet all this time trying to put the pieces together.

"This woman told me I had died before my time. There were things that happened to me in that live that never should have happened. What happened I cannot tell you but she sounded very sad about my death? Like my death caused her pain as if she was related to me somehow," Bella said and sighed.

"This woman told me that the price for coming back now had not been paid yet. I did not understand what she was saying. The woman continued with the story, when you were alive, you had a guardian…if you wish. This appointed guardian was to look out for you, and in the event of your early death placed a spell on you. This guardian granted you another life to right the wrongs against you. You were granted this chance at another life because your soul was too pure to be taken from you so soon. However, with this new life the balance must be restored. There is always a price, and that had yet to be paid," Bella then said "Dad you can image the fear that was going through my head then right?"

When she asked all Charlie did was nod. He knew the price he had paid in order to have his daughter. He was starting to worry about the price she would have to pay.

Bella then continued, "Then the woman explained that I would soon lose some loved ones in my family. I totally freaked out then."

Bella stood and started waving her arms about herself in frustration. "I wanted answers but this woman continued in her own way. Child the fates have given you powerful gifts. You will need these gifts to right the wrongs done by so many. They are all tied together. If you do not your life will not be a happy one. You will have lost what you cherish most. You will lose the love of your life, your other half. Bella your other half of your soul. Living in a world without your soul complete is no life at all. You must take my words and heed them. Your heart will let you follow your path."

By this time, Bella got to this part of the story felt the same way she did in the woman's presence. She felt incomplete and sad.

"I wanted to know more about who I supposed to lose. I was sitting with this woman and then she told me in order to find the other half of my soul I had believe that he would find me. She told me that he would recognize me but was afraid of having his heart broken again. He would resist, I would have to fight for him and fight the same evil again in order to win his heart back. By this point Dad, I was really thinking she was nuts. Then she told me that I would lose two people close to me. I could not change the outcome. They would agree to give their lives for someone they loved." Bella had tears in her eyes and Charlie was getting antsy. He really wanted to know more but promised Bella not to interrupt her story.

"The woman told me that when these two people would choose to give up their lives for their loved ones and I was to return to Mystic Falls," said Bella with tears in her eyes.

Now Charlie was starting to worry that he was one of these people who was going to die. He did not mind giving up his life for his daughter because he loved her that much. He was worried how Bella would handle losing him.

Bella noticed the resigned look on his face and said, "No Dad it's not you!"

She hesitated and then said, "It will be Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson. They will sacrifice their lives for Elena, Jeremy and me."

Charlie paled and looked like he was about to get sick. Bella got up to sit by his feet saying, "I was upset also Dad, but if they don't choose to give up their lives then Elena will die and the balance will be off somehow. I know it does not make sense now but the woman told me it would when it happens. The woman stressed that Elena has a role to play also in righting the wrongs done previously. We need to be there for her and Jeremy."

Bella took Charlie's hands and said, "It's not going to happen tomorrow but soon. Somehow, I have to do something here in Forks before I will be allowed to gain my full powers. But you already knew that right?" she asked.

Charlie was trying to breathe to be able to answer Bella's question. "Yes Bells, Sheila Bennett had placed some spells on you over the years so that you wouldn't be able to do your "special things" like you did as a baby She took away some of your memories. We tried to protect you from Renée hoping to give a better life." He looked into her eyes hoping she understood. "I wasn't trying to hurt you Bells; I just didn't see another way. I hope you understand."

Bella knew that he just did this to protect her "Yeah, Dad I know, I am not mad. I am just trying to figure all of this out. I'm scared, sad, and frustrated all at the same time."

"Me too, Bells me too," Charlie answered back squeezing her hands in his. For such a young girl Bella was wise beyond her years.

"Well the woman also said that I need to learn from my mistakes, allow others free will to make their own mistakes and learn from those mistakes. I will need to keep secrets when necessary. I will need to be humble, patient and kind towards others. I will have to have a positive attitude and battle when necessary. I will also have to have high expectations of those around me to overcome this evil. If I do not follow these guidelines, I will fail not only myself, but also others. She stressed that I will have a support system in Mystic Falls but some lessons will need to be learned here. This way I will be better at handling the harder situations and not break down. Does any of this sound familiar to you Dad?" Bella asked not sure if he knew all of what was required from her.

Charlie knew from the journal that Bella would have trials here in Forks and need to learn from them. He was not sure how much to tell her. He held his head down and said, "Yes Bella. I knew that _something's_ would happen to you and you needed to overcome these challenges. I don't want you to know too much" He was rubbing his face with his hands again.

He finally continued, "The journal told us about some of your challenges and goes up to your eighteenth birthday but after that it stops. Something's about free will and all that."

He looked at her and could only see courage. "I don't want you to read the journal until after your birthday next year OK? Please Bella I do not want things to change for you. Will you do that for me please?"

Bella got up on her knees to give him a hug. "I understand, but what do we do about Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson? Do we tell them?"

"No Bells, we don't. I guess this falls under the category of keeping secrets. You need to keep this between us. No one can know sweetie. When the time comes for Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson to decide we cannot interfere. As much as it is going to hurt the family, we cannot change it. I have dealt with this my entire life. Things are meant to happen for a reason and we can only become better people because of it." He hugged her tightly and let go.

"Let's go to bed, I think you will want to think things over and I could use some sleep. I've had a very stressful day and could use some sleep," Charlie told her helping her stand up taking her in his arms for a little longer.

That night Charlie did not sleep well. He tossed, turned, and said some prayers for this family.

Bella laid in her bed until sleep took her. Her dreams were filled with a meadow filled with flowers. However, this time there were two men watching her. One standing on her left, standing just inside the tree line in the shadows with his hands in his pockets, she still could not see his face. He was standing inside the shadows.

Turning to her right the other man was wearing a Civil War Uniform. All she could make out was his Dark hair falling in his face. Both seemed to watch her in fascination but made no move to come towards her. When she tried to sit up to go towards one of them, she woke up to light streaming through the windows.

Her day was beginning in the sun. The sun was out in Forks. Who knew it could be sunny here?

Now all she had to do was have that talk with Edward Cullen. Moreover, get him to tell her his truths. Thinking positively she got ready for her day taking, a shower and making herself look presentable for her upcoming guest. She wondered to herself if there any Pop-Tarts in the house.


	12. Chapter 12

_**do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I am just having some fun with some of the characters. All others created by me.**_

_**I have to say, Do not hate on Edward. I know Bella will be with Damon but give the boy a chance.**_

_**This chapter is longer. I was editing and did not know where to stop. Sorry.**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Her day was beginning in the sun. The sun was out in Forks. Who knew it could be sunny here? _

_Now all she had to do was have that talk with Edward Cullen. Moreover, get him to tell her his truths. Thinking positively she got ready for her day taking, a shower and making herself look presentable for her upcoming guest. She wondered if there any Pop-Tarts in the house._

_Now…_

The phone was ringing. Damn it, why does the phone ring when I am in the shower? Bella quickly rinsed off taking the towel to wrap it around herself and ran to the phone. She was afraid that something would happen to Charlie while at work so she always tried to answer the phone not letting it go to voice mail.

"Hello" answered Bella almost out of breath.

"Hi Bella, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?" Leah asked.

"No not really, what's up?" Bella answered.

"I wanted to know if I could stop by later today. I heard about your accident and wanted to bring you lunch." Leah told her.

Bella was walking back to the bathroom trying not to drip all over the floor.

"Um…Yeah sure. Hold on a minute OK? I'm dripping all over the floor. I was in the shower when I heard the phone ring. Don't go anywhere." Bella told her not really giving Leah a chance to reply.

Drying off quickly and wrapping her hair in a towel Bella picked up the phone again. "Sorry about that Leah, I wasn't expecting anyone to call so I thought it would be safe for me to jump in the shower." Bella was almost giggling while trying to balance the phone on her shoulder while putting on clean underwear.

"I have this thing about the phone ringing and getting caught in the shower. I will have to explain it to you later. What time do you think you will be here by?" Bella asked.

Leah was laughing at Bella's antics. "I'll be by around 12:45. Mom wants to make sure I have something for you guys for Dinner. She is working on it now and will not let me leave until it is ready. Is that time good with you?"

"Sure, I look forward to seeing you again. I want you to tell me all about what you have been up to lately." Bella told her. The "up too lately" concerned her cousin that is now getting married to Leah's ex-boyfriend.

"Good, I'll see you then." Leah said then they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Well at least this time I finished washing my hair, I will not have to go back into the shower. Getting dressed and semi blow drying my hair did not take long. Now I have time to go search for my Pop-Tarts and I hope there is some coffee left from Charlie.

Bella had this habit of talking to herself when no one was around. It made her feel like she was not alone. This habit of talking to herself started while living in Phoenix. With her Mother was not around all that much and Bella was lonely a lot of the time so she started to talk to herself.

Looking in the back of the pantry behind the cereal boxes was the prize Bella was looking for. Her beloved Pop-Tarts, Yummy. She had two packs left inside the box. I must plan a secret shopping trip to purchase some more without Charlie knowing what I am doing.

The doorbell rang and Bella knew who would be at the door before she answered it. Opening the door there stood Edward Cullen with a bag in his hand and a cup in the other.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you are feeling better this morning," Edward said holding out the cup and bag to Bella. "I have some Coffee and something special for you inside the bag." Edward paused and continued "Alice thought you might like to have these for breakfast." He did not want to make Bella uncomfortable by bringing her breakfast.

Bella took the cup and the bag "Thank you Edward, how thoughtful of you to think of me. And yes, I am feeling better today." Bella closed the door behind Edward and said, "Come in and let me see what Alice thought I might like." Bella opened the bag and inside was a box of Chocolate chip Pop-Tarts. She giggled, "Tell Alice I said thank you. I love these" she stressed the last word. Then told him "if you do not mind, I am going to take one out and hide the box from Charlie. I'll be right back" Bella took off toward the kitchen.

Edward followed laughing at Bella's need to hide them from Charlie. "Bella noticed him following her and then explained "Charlie doesn't like when I eat these for breakfast. I used to eat them in Phoenix with my Mom. Charlie told me that they were not considered a healthy breakfast" Bella took out one package and put the box behind the cereal boxes hiding them from plain sight.

After completing her task, Bella opened the package and took a bite. Moaning with her mouth full, she said "But he just doesn't understand how much I really love them."

Edward handed her the cup and said "Coffee with cream and sugar. I'm assured this was how you liked it, so if it's wrong, Blame Alice" he said amused watching Bella finish off the first of two tarts.

"Yummy…the chocolate tastes so good with the coffee. If I wasn't afraid of getting a sugar buzz I would finish off the entire box." Bella turned and said, "Let's go sit where it's more comfortable. I want to hear all about you and your family."

Surprised by Bella's request Edward was not sure how to respond. "I'm not sure what you want to know." Tilting his head to the side, he said, "Why don't you ask me questions and I will try to answer them. This way I get to ask you questions also, you are a very intriguing girl Bella."

"Sure that works for me." Bella sat down on one side of the sofa and Edward sat on the other, they turned towards each other. Bella finished off the other Pop-Tart before she asked "How does Alice _see things_, and how did she know that I would like my breakfast this morning?"

Edward knew that Bella was special. He did not know what she exactly knew about the supernatural world but she did know some things his goal today was to find out more about the beautiful girl in front of him. "Alice has a gift to see the future, but it's only based on decisions already made. Taking into account this morning, she knew that you wanted coffee and chocolate chip Pop-Tarts. So she told me what to bring."

"So, she saw me make that decision and that's how she knew to tell what to bring me?" Bella asked him tilting her head to the side trying to understand her special gifts.

"That's it exactly. She doesn't look at your decisions all the time, so don't worry but today she knew I coming to see you and thought it would be a nice gift for you." He answered hoping not to scare her into thinking everything she would decide would be watched.

Edward wanted to clarify that Alice was not watching all her decisions. "Alice tries to not invade a person's privacy but it just happens sometimes they come to her without her trying to see. It's like me, I can't control it, but I try to block it out." Edward told her not knowing Bella did not have any idea what Edward's gift was.

"What do you mean Edward? What do you try to do, I don't understand." Bella told him confused. Moreover, based on the expression on her face he knew she was telling the truth. Bella was a pure soul; she did not have bad intentions. He still could not read her mind but her actions and questions gave him the confirmation he needed to sway his fears.

Embarrassed by his revelation Edward looked down at his hands. "I can read minds Bella. I can read everyone's apart from yours. Your mind is silent. I don't hear any of your thoughts." He admitted. "I can guess what your thoughts are though by the expression on your face most of the time." Admitting this to Bella was telling her that he had watched her for a while. He was not sure how she would react to his admission however; it just came out.

Bella wondered why he could not read her mind, but then thought it was probably best of he did not know what she was thinking. "Um, well I guess that's good that you can't read my mind. I did not know about the other thing though." She was biting her bottom lip "I always knew I was different. I'm glad you told me." Bella revealed.

Edward did not hesitate to tell her "That is what intrigued me about you at first. I could not hear your thoughts and tried to figure out if you were blocking me. Another idea thought was that you just had a natural ability and did not know you were doing it. Most days in school are trying to blocking out the thoughts of all the hormonal teenagers. It can get exhausting." He said looking up to see her reaction. Edward did not hesitate to open up to her. It was as if she could draw him in and he would probably tell her anything.

"I guess it would be, and I don't even want to consider what Lauren thinks about you. I can see it on her face." Bella blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said that."

Edward liked seeing Bella blushing. It just made Bella that much more stunning and more captivating than any other female of his acquaintance. "That's alright, and yes Lauren is awful."

Edward shook his head like trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head "I had to request a change in schedule at the beginning of this year. She was to be in most of my classes. After last year's nightmare, I just knew I would not be able to go through another year with her in my classes. Emmett thought it was funny." He stopped not wanting to reveal the details to Bella.

"What do you mean Emmett thought it was funny? Bella did not want to push but she was curious why his brother would want to torment him.

Edward sighed and told Bella how Lauren and Jessica made last year a nightmare for him by their relentless pursuit of him. He explained that after many attempts to decline both Lauren and Jessica he almost decided to move to attend a boarding school. (Not that he was really planning to leave Forks.) Emmett's thoughts at home were almost as bad. He did not appreciate his thoughts about Rose and their sex life.

Edward and Bella talked about his family and their gifts. Edward told Bella how he was first changed by Carlisle then Esmé joined them. A few years later came Rosalie. As Edward told Bella about Rose's adjustment period, she felt bad for the Cullen's. Rosalie only became easier to deal with after Emmett joined the family. Edward and Bella laughed at the thought of Rose and Emmett taking almost a decade to be around the family.

Edward was more expressive when he told how Alice and Jasper joined the family. Although looking back, having his belongings packed and moved into the garage while on a hunting trip could be funny now back then he did not take it too well. Esmé had to do an immediate remodel giving Edward his space on the third floor. Since then he would always have the third floor to himself.

Bella listened to Edward and heard the love in stories. He loved his family very much. She listened to the story about his life before he was changed living in Chicago with Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. The Spanish Flu swept through the city of Chicago taking his parents from him too early. He would have died if Carlisle had not saved him.

Bella could hear the underlying implication that he was not happy being a vampire. He was uncomfortable trying to fit in the human world. School was just another example that he was unhappy with his life. Having to attend High School repeatedly was sucking the joy out of his life. Bella understood that he did not feel that he had a future he could look forward to and consider. Attending college only prolonged his resentment. He would never be able to get a job as an adult. He would always be a boy of seventeen forever.

Bella had shared her life with Edward. He could not believe that her Mother Renée was so immature and irresponsible in her care of Bella. Edward was angered that a neighbor had to make sure Bella had dinner every night. He could not understand a Mother not taking care of her child. Bella surprised him by her ability to take care of her Mother at such a young age. He listened to her stories about her family in Mystic Falls.

After a while, Edward stood up "I think it's time for me to leave, you have company coming, and I don't want to be in the way."

Bella smiled at him "That would be my friend Leah Clearwater, she is bringing me lunch."

Edward nodded and they walked toward the front door. He hesitated; he wanted to say something but kept quiet.

Bella called out as Edward was walking down the front steps "Edward, thank you for coming over today. It was nice to get to know you better. I hope that we can be friends."

"I would like that Bella. I'll see you back at school and yes I will tell Alice that you liked your breakfast." Edward imparted before leaving the Swan home.

Bella stood at the door wondering what life would be like now that Edward Cullen was her friend. Maybe they would actually talk in class now instead of pretending to ignore each other. The possibilities were endless.

**A Friends Visit**

Bella had a smile on her face as Leah's car pulled up in front of the house. Leah noticed that Bella seemed to be happy. She wondered if the story about her accident at school was exaggerated. Getting out of the car, Leah picked up the bag that held the food from her Mother.

"Bella, you look happy today. I guess you are feeling better after yesterday," Leah declared.

Bella nodded in agreement "You could say that. I am so happy you came over. I have so much to share with you and I want to hear all about you!" She embraced Leah as she entered the house.

Leah and Bella spent the afternoon cuddled up in her bed catching up with each other sharing the important details of their lives. They talked about boys and then how they spent their Christmas holidays. Leah wanted to move out of the state of Washington. Her dream was to attend a college across the country. Bella talked her into applying to colleges near Mystic Falls. They had a plan to meet in a few days to apply for scholarships and colleges near Virginia.

Leah left the Swan's home in a cheerful mood. She was lucky to have met Bella and opened up to her about her heartbreak. Having previously been devastated and angry about losing Sam to her cousin Emily, she now had an optimistic plan for her future she was confident that would become a reality with Bella's help.

Charlie arrived home from work to find a sleeping Bella in the living room with the TV on. He could smell the aroma of dinner and wondered if Bella had disobeyed him by making dinner. He did not want her to feel obligated into make dinner for him. He still felt guilty about her taking care of herself all those years on Phoenix. Charlie checked the oven to see that Sue Clearwater sent over dinner for them. He knew that casserole as being her specialty.

Charlie called the Clearwater's to thank them for making their dinner. Sue told him that Leah spent the afternoon with Bella. "Charlie your daughter is working miracles with my Leah. She had never been so self-confident and driven. I am happy to do anything for you and your daughter. There is no need to thank me for dinner. It was my pleasure."

"I'm glad that Bella wasn't alone all afternoon, but by the looks of her she must have had fun with Leah also. She is asleep on the couch." Charlie told Sue. "Thank again though, it means a lot to me Sue. You and Harry have been good friends to me over the years. Sometimes I wouldn't have known what to do with myself if not for your family."

Sue and Charlie ended their conversation just as the stove's timer buzzed waking up Bella. "Oh, sorry I fell asleep Dad. I waiting for you and must have dozed off." Said Bella stretching her arms over her head and making a small moaning noise.

"So Bells, did Edward Cullen come over today?" Charlie supposed he did because she smiled back at him.

"Yes, Dad and don't worry. We talked and we will be friends. I ignore the guy he did save my life yesterday." Then she waved her finger at him "You can't hate him either. Your favorite daughter is alive thanks to Edward. Give it up and be happy."

Charlie did not want to acknowledge that he was indeed thankful that Bella was alive thanks to Edward. "What did you two talk about?" he asked trying to change the topic of his feeling towards Edward.

"Our families mostly, we didn't get into any heavy stuff. However, you should know that he could read minds. I just thought you should know that so you can keep your thoughts pleasant when he is around." Bella announced.

Charlie laughed "I already knew that Bells. I am friends with Carlisle after all."

"Great then you know about Alice and Jasper too?" she asked

Charlie was plating their dinner and Bella was getting glasses of Milk for them both. "Alice I like. Jasper is too quiet. You never know what he is thinking." He paused putting the plates on the table. "How Carlisle keeps them all in line I don't know, but he does a really good job with them." He admitted to Bella.

**Making an Enemy**

Alice called to volunteer to drive Bella to school in the morning. Alice had plans to ask Bella to help with the upcoming dance committee. The Valentine's Day dance would be coming up soon and Alice wanted to have her ideas become reality. Having Bella included on the committee gave Alice one more vote on her side so Lauren would not be able to veto her ideas. Alice could see that by including Bella, Angela and Jessica would volunteer also. This would also make Lauren less of threat to her plans for the dance.

Edward and Bella's friendship slowly progressed over the next few weeks. They talked to each other more but it was not that noticeable by the other students except by Mike Newton. Mike had plans to ask out Bella and take her to the upcoming dance. His plan was to be extra helpful to Bella hoping to crack her hesitation towards him. If Edward could finally get Bella to talk to him, why wouldn't Mike be able to do the same? Mike just wanted Bella and he would do anything to make his dream come to fruition.

Lauren started to discern how people slowly gravitated towards Bella naturally. First, there was Jessica. She left Lauren side after spending time with Angela and Bella on homework. At first, this did not trouble Lauren. It was homework after all and she did not do homework. If Jessica wanted to waste her time with that, so be it.

Then Lauren notice how Mike began to show up everywhere Bella happened to be. She noticed he followed her around like a golden retriever. Soon her lunch companions started to change tables. Looking over to where Bella sat for lunch she noticed her table now included Alice, Edward, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, and finally Eric. With only eight chairs at a table, this left Lauren with no room to join them even if she wanted to.

First the dance committee, now her so-called friends, what is next? Thought Lauren frustrated at the changes occurring. She was getting irritated with how Bella was taking over everything that was supposed to be hers. Lauren was going to have to find a way to hurt Bella and soon. Lauren took all these changes as an offense against her created by Bella. Lauren felt payback was required. "I'm going to make Bella wish she had never come to Forks!"

Alice and Edward knew that Lauren was going to be a problem in the near future. When Lauren came up with a plan, they would deal with her then. However, for now, Bella was safe and she was enjoying herself.

**Boy Problems**

Mike Newton was relishing in the fact that Bella allowed him near her. At the New Year's Eve party, she declined to dance with him, but she did almost everyone who asked her to dance. Mike however failed to notice that Bella did not take his attentions to show anything other than friendship. She talked to Ben and Eric just as much as she talked to Mike or Edward.

Edward was sitting near Mike and could pick out his thoughts about Bella. Mike had disrespectful thoughts about Bella. Edward was so upset with Mike he wanted to take him into the woods and dispose of him so he would not be located ever again.

"Edward, you need to control yourself. It will not help us if Mike goes missing!" Alice chided Edward.

"No, but it would make me feel better." Edward shrugged at her knowing Alice knew he did not really mean what he said.

"I know why don't you ask Bella to the dance yourself so she doesn't get put into the situation of turning down Mike. I do not see that outcome being without problems. Mike will not take her rejection well. He might hurt her physically." Alice told him.

Edward growled, "If anyone lays a hand on Bella I will rip them apart. Carlisle be dammed!" He answered Alice knowing this not to be true but his frustration level was at an all-time high.

Alice sighed, "Just ask her before he does so we can avoid all of this drama. You know you want to, so go to it!"

"When would be a good time?" Edward asked hoping Alice would be able to see a time that Bella would be alone.

Alice thought about it and then answered, "Just before lunch, I see Mike working up the courage at the lunch table. He thinks that if he puts her on the spot she will have to say yes to him."

"OK, Alice thanks I will" Edward declared and then walked off with a purpose in his stride.

Bella was putting her books inside her locker when Edward approached her. "Hi Bella" he whispered leaning over towards her hoping to keep their conversation between them.

"Hi Edward" Bella whispered back thinking Edward was acting weird suddenly.

After Bella put her last book inside the locker, Edward closed her locker and started to lead her away from the lunchroom. Edward was hoping to avoid seeing Mike and interrupting his plans when he asked Bella for their first date.

"I was wondering if you would go to the Valentine's Day dance with me." Edward watched, as she turned pink. He loved seeing her blushing.

Bella not sure of herself but knew that if Edward was asking her to the Dance, he meant it. "Yes Edward, I will go with you to the dance. Thank you for asking." She was smiling up at him and saw he was smiling back at her. The butterflies in her stomach started.

"I'm honored that you accepted. I look forward to being your escort for the dance." Edward revealed.

"Let's go get you something to eat for lunch," He then told her while taking her hand and leading her into the lunchroom.

Know that everyone would see them walking into the lunchroom holding hand, he decided not to let go of her hand. He wanted Mike to see them together and he knew that letting go of her hand would let go of the little piece of hope he had inside himself.

Not wanting to make assumptions for Bella he looked at Bella face to see if she showed any signs of being uncomfortable. She did not great the thought so he did not let go of her hand and continued to the lunch line.

Bella had chosen a salad with a yogurt. Edward always chose something he could hide under his napkin after he moved it around a bit but today he took a bowl knowing Bella would help him eat it. He grabbed two sodas and proceeded to pay for their lunch.

He finally had to let go of Bella's hand to reach inside his pants pocket to take out his wallet. He paid for their lunches and then continued with his plans to hold her hand again while walking to their table.

Alice knew that everyone would notice how attentive Edward was towards Bella today and that Mike would notice Edward and Bella holding hands. This sign of affection between them would disrupt Mike's plan to ask Bella to the dance. He could no longer put Bella on the spot hoping to make her go the dance with him.

Just as Bella sat down and Edward arranged the tray in-between them Alice asked Bella "So Bella, do you want to go shopping for dresses this weekend?"

As Bella was talking to Alice, Edward silently thanked Alice for the help. He was reading Mike's thoughts and he could not find a way to embarrass Bella without making himself look like a jerk.

Alice included Angela in the shopping trip since she knew that Ben had asked her to the Dance the other day. While they were discussing colors and styles, Jessica sat there silently eating her lunch. Edward hearing her thoughts about Mike wanted to help her. He would mention asking Jessica later not putting Mike on the spot in front of everyone including Jessica.

Bella drove that day thinking about her feelings for Edward. First Friendship and now something she thought to herself. Maybe he is just afraid to admit his feelings for me. Knowing Edward it would take him a long time before he would ask her out again. I will take what I can get at this point; at least I do not have to go out with Mike Newton. She told herself.

The days leading up to the dance had Bella occupied by Alice and Lauren's unrelenting demands on how to decorate the gym. Each night Bella and Angela went home to call one another to complain about how the girls were working them too hard.

"It's just a dance" Angela complained.

Bella agreed "I know right? Who would have thought so much trouble could come from such a small person." Both girls laughed.

Bella's conversations with Elena about how her plans were going seemed almost as frustrating. "Does Caroline even have a date? Come on that girl's planning skills almost rival Alice's and that's scary" Bella told Elena.

"Who knows, it's all preparation for the Miss Mystic Falls with Caroline. The funny thing is she can't even compete for two years. So why start now?" Elena told her.

"Why does that sound familiar" Bella asked Elena thinking it had something to do with her Aunt Miranda.

Elena sighed, "Well Caroline thinks that if she gets organized now she will learn from her mistakes and this will help her in when the committee reviews all the girls' applications. I don't understand her thinking really but this is Caroline's way of thinking."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bella asked chewing on her pen while doing homework.

"Well Mom and Liz were candidates for Miss Mystic Falls at the same time and Mom won. Caroline thinks her Mother did not try hard enough and that is why she lost. Who knows actually? I gave up understanding all this a long time ago."

"So does Aunt Miranda want you to take part in this Miss Mystic crap?" Bella asked wondering what this would do to Caroline's plans if she had to compete against Elena.

Elena was quiet for a moment then said "Not sure, probably. You know Mom does like to take part in all the Town Council events."

Bella thought about having to miss all the events that Elena had participated in and was sad she missed them. "It can't be that terrible Elena, you do always look very beautiful in the gowns when you send pictures."

"Yeah, they are cool outfits. However, they get to be a bit heavy and cumbersome. You try wearing a corset all day. I can tell you that is not fun at all Bella." Elena laughed at the thought of her trying to get out wearing it the last time her Mother dressed her for Founder's Day.

Bella was laughing, "Yeah, I'm sure your Mom loved you that day."

"Don't laugh to hard because when you are here next year, Mom and Grandma will make you compete in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant Missy. You won't be laughing then." Elena revealed the plan set in place for Bella.

Bella gasped, "They are not, are they?"

Elena answered, "They sure are, so be ready. You will have learn that funny dance where you do not touch your partner. They give lessons to everyone at school just before so all the kids know how to do it. Mrs. Lockwood is sort of a tyrant about the no touching rule."

"Mrs. Lockwood can be a tyrant about most things so this is no different really" Bella commented on her experiences with that woman. "She can make most kids cry just by looking at them."

"You should be thankful then that Tyler is younger than you, she may have wanted you to be his date, and you would have to do the no touching dance with him." Elena was laughing as Bella was groaning.

Bella and Elena talked about what their dresses looked like for their dances. Bella was hesitant to talk about Edward with Elena. It was not because he was a vampire, but because she did not have the confidence Elena had about dating Matt. Elena was pushing Bella to tell her about him but all she was told that he was a perfect gentleman and that he was extremely good looking.

"You will have to wait to see the pictures, Elena. It is not like you and Matt. I'm not sure where this relationship is going if anywhere honestly." Bella admitted her fears.

Elena relented "Ok, but I have to see what he looks like soon. I want to show Tyler. He is so arrogant about his looks. Someone needs to knock him off his high chair."

"Don't use me for that, I didn't really appreciate his text message on New Year's Eve. It was weird Elena." Bella told her.

Elena explained "Oh no that was not me. You can thank Caroline for that, Tyler was bothering her and she walked away from him leaving her phone on the table and he snooped. Caroline practically bit his head off when she saw him with her phone. Although he was kind of speechless when he saw your picture."

Bella was uncomfortable with this conversation so she tried to end it. "I think that's enough for tonight. I will talk to you soon and please do not tell Caroline about my date with Edward yet. I just want to have some peace and quiet for a few more days. She will be on the phone with all kinds of questions I can't answer."

"Sure thing Bells, but no promises after the pictures!" Elena told her. They said their good-byes and hung up.

Bella laid in bed thinking about her Aunt Miranda and next year. Keeping this secret from her cousin was harder than she thought. I am just going to have to enjoy my time with them now. Maybe I can go visit for Spring Break. Bella thought to herself. I will ask Dad in morning.

**The Valentine's Day Dance**

Bella was freshly showered, and doing her hair. Bella did not want to have another experience at the salon like last time. Who knew what Lauren would do today? I can do this myself she told herself she thought about putting her hair up but knew it would be too hard. So she decided on curling her hair in long ringlets. She and Elena had practiced this look so many times over the years pretending to dress up. She was confident that she would be able to make her hair look nice.

Looking into the mirror Bella was happy with her hair and make-up. Now all she needed to do was get into the dress and take pictures with Charlie. Grandma Helen always wanted pictures to document the special occasions in her life.

"Dad, I'm ready. We have to take pictures for Grams now before Edward gets here." Bella practically shouted coming down the stairs. She was holding the railing and trying to watch her steps so that her feet were not caught in the hem of the dress.

The color of her dress was a soft pink. The dress was above the knee but had an organza type of material that went to the floor. The neckline was straight across and it had wide straps that sat on her shoulders. She was covered but this dresses skirt was shorter than what she was used to wearing. Both Alice and Angela would not let Bella leave the store without that dress.

Entering the living room Charlie stopped to look at his daughter. She was stunning. He took in the moment and then said "You look gorgeous Bella, I can't believe how grown up you are. Where did my little girl go?" He told her while giving her a hug. "I don't want to mess up your hair but I can't let you go out without a hug."

"Oh, Dad" Bella said with tears in her eyes. When her father was worked up, he tried to hide it from her by giving her a hug.

"We better get that picture taken for your Grandmother" He sighed "And Elena, I know that she will hunt me down if I don't send it to her soon" Charlie chucked at the thought.

They took the picture and Bella was sending them via e-mail to her relatives in Virginia when the doorbell rang.

"That will be Edward and Dad, be nice!" Bella told him.

Edward could hear what Bella told her Father and laughed as he read the thoughts Charlie had in his mind about dragging him down to the station with him riding in the backseat of the patrol car. He was thinking of booking Edward for disturbing the peace. Charlie's peace.

Edward greeted Charlie "Hello Chief Swan. How are you this evening?"

"Come in Edward Bella is waiting and I don't want to keep my daughter waiting. I do want to tell you to keep your hands to yourself and we will be OK. If you try anything, I have given Bella some pepper spray and she has her cellphone to call me. Carlisle has assured me that nothing will happen this evening but he will take it out on you if something does. Got it?" Charlie told Edward with a warning in his voice that he was serious.

Edward would never try anything with Bella; he respected her too much for anything. Moreover, he did not treat women that way. His father Edward Masen Sr. would have tanned his hide if he disrespected any female ever.

"I will promise to keep Bella safe tonight Chief Swan," Edward told him.

Charlie indicated to enter with the wave of his hand. He knew that Bella would have heard his warning to Edward and was now afraid of her reaction to what was said.

Edward walked into the living room to see Bella standing there with phone in her hand. She was texting Elena what Charlie had threatened Edward with including the part about the pepper spray. She giggled seeing what Elena responded. Aunt Miranda was going to call Charlie in a few minutes to cover how to answer the door for Bella's dates.

Edward was focused on how lovely Bella looked in her dress when Bella looked up to see him standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry I was reading something from my cousin" Bella said shyly.

Edward smiled and then held out his hand "I've brought you a corsage. May I put it on you?"

Charlie coughed wondering where he was going to put it on Bella. Edward answered, "It's for your wrist. Esmé thought no pins would be good," He almost sounded afraid of Bella's reaction.

"It's beautiful Edward" Bella told him while she held out her arm for him waiting for him to secure it to her wrist. "I have something for you as well," Bella, said turning to the table behind her.

"It has pins so if I hurt you please tell me," Bella told him while trying to pin the flower to his jacket lapel.

Edward looked down at her hands while they finished "It's perfect."

Charlie coughed again nervously "Let me get some pictures of the two of you Bells. You know Grams wants pictures." He was adjusting himself while Edward stood next to Bella.

Bella was looking up at Edward while he was looking down when Charlie took the first of many photos. Charlie felt like he was intruder watching these two looking at each other. The first photo would be the one Bella would keep in the frame on her bedside later. This photo of Edward and Bella looking into each other's eyes would also be the one that she did not share with her family. They would see the others but this photo would always be special.

The dance was a success. Alice approved of the final touches made after Lauren had left to get dressed for the dance. Lauren would take credit for all the decorations. The Vice-Principal had watched how Lauren treated the other students and then did not acknowledge their help with the Dance. She decided that Lauren would be reprimanded and removed from the student council. Lauren's behavior was appalling and she would finally have to answer for her actions.

Edward and Bella danced most of the night. When they were not dancing, Edward was sitting with Bella and her friends. Bella enjoyed herself. Edward was still not comfortable with Bella. He felt that he was not deserving of her company. Bella knew this and did not push Edward to be anything he was not ready to be. The potential for him to be a great man was there, he needed to get over a few issues. With her help, she felt he could reach them. She also knew that he had to want to it. Edward was the only thing standing in his way.

The night came to end as Edward escorted Bella to her door. "Good night Bella. Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope we can go out to dinner sometime." Edward told Bella while holding her hand.

Bella looked up into his eyes looking to see if he really meant it. She could fee that inside he was still hesitant but answered "Thank you Edward. Yes I would like that very much." Then Bella reached up and kissed his cheek. She knew that was a gamble, but she had wanted to kiss him all night.

Surprised by Bella's kiss he took a small step away and then decided to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for that Bella."

They were both still holding hands when they heard a noise on the other side of the door. "Dad is up, sorry," Bella, told him and they let go of their hands.

Edward started down the stairs once Bella was inside. He entered his car and thought about his night. Alice told him it would turn out wonderful, how he questioned her he would never know. Alice was always correct. He had the most wonderful night of his life.

Coming up... Mystic Falls gets new residents


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. **_

_**I am just having some fun with some of the characters. **_

_**Just a quick note:**_

_**I just wanted to say once again I will not follow the Books or TV shows so if something happens that would seem to be out of order it is not.**_

_** I make mistakes, leaving words out, and am currently working on editing -Stefan will now be spelled correctly. **_

* * *

Previously…

_Edward started down the stairs once Bella was inside. He entered his car and thought about his night. Alice told him it would turn out wonderful, how he questioned her he would never know. Alice was always correct. He had the most wonderful night of his life._

_Now…_

**Mystic Falls**

Stefan Salvatore had run from his older Brother Damon for decades. Not because he was afraid of him he was not, if anything he knew that he deserved anything Damon would do him. Stefan was to blame for Damon losing his wife an unborn child. The Wife and child Damon had loved with all his heart.

Stefan had let his passions for a woman take control over him to point he did not care about anyone or anything other than himself. It was Isabella and Damon that paid the ultimate price for his own weaknesses and his ability to see past Katherine Pierce's deceptions.

Every few years Stefan would move and start over trying to avoid Damon and his wrath. He tried out many professions but found working with his hands more fulfilling. He was an EMT for a few years but the constant death became too much and his depression worsened.

For the past few years, Stefan had worked at an Auto Body shop in Tennessee. It was somewhere Damon would never look for him, which is what he wanted when he decided to move to that location. Stefan and Damon both had a love for cars but neither one knew about it since they had not seen each other since 1945.

When Stefan thought about 1945, all he would remember were the deaths that happened in Mystic Falls by Damon tormenting Stefan.

Stephan left saying to Damon "I will disappear and you won't have to be reminded of the pain I caused you any longer. I am truly sorry Damon but I can't make it up to you" and then Stefan had disappeared as promised.

Stefan thought that maybe now he could go back to Mystic Falls to check up on his family. A few descendants on his father's side were in charge of the Salvatore properties while he and Damon were away. He missed his home and the town of Mystic Falls he watched develop over the past century.

Thinking about Mystic Falls reminded him of his mistakes and the family he lost. His Mother had died a few weeks after he was born. His Father Giuseppe Salvatore was a man with strong opinions and morals.

His older brother Damon had not been what their father expected as a son. This left Giuseppe with only Stefan to be his model child. Although their Father loved them both, Stephan was his favorite. Giuseppe's plans were for Stefan to take over the families' lumber business.

Damon never understood his Father's ambitions to make their business succeed. Yes, he wanted to be successful but not be the largest company in the newly formed United States. Damon wanted a family, someone to share his life with and most of all have children to love.

The town of Mystic Falls was booming and the richest families in the area controlled everything. They thought themselves above the others and Giuseppe was one of them. Damon did not agree with his father, he saw people wanting a better life. His father would criticize him about being too much like his Mother. The same Mother who loved him dearly and whom he missed.

Damon and Stefan always had a great relationship regardless of their Father's interference. They loved each other and wanted each other to be happy. Family came first, not the business and certainly not the newly formed Town Council.

Damon was a teenager when he first saw Ms. Isabella Swan, the woman he would eventually marry. Her Father was involved in the Town Council along with many other families of the area. For years, Damon watched as Isabella grew up to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The one and only time he had his Father's blessing was when he wanted to court Ms. Swan. Giuseppe Salvatore saw this as an opening to increase his holdings. The Swans owned a vast amount of land that he wanted to gain access for his lumber business.

On the Day that Damon married Isabella was the day his Father finally told him "I'm proud of you son." Damon was not concerned about his Father's happiness or approval. Damon was so happy to have the woman of his dreams complete him. He asked Stefan to be his best man for the most important day of his life. Damon was sharing the most important day of his life with his brother.

Stefan remembered how happy and alive Damon had been with Isabella at his side. All the years of living with Giuseppe's criticism had taken a toll on Damon. He was now the jovial, happy, and loving brother he remembered from their youth.

Mr. Swan, Isabella's Father had gifted Damon and Isabella some land on which to build a home and farm. Damon dreams were coming true. Giuseppe Salvatore would not be able to control Damon with his money. His threats to take it away did not matter anymore. Damon had the money left to him by his Mother when she had passed. He used that money to build his and Isabella's home.

Of course, this did not deter his Father one bit; he was using his connections to persuade Mr. Swan to grant him access to some of his lands. The trees on Swan's property would increase his fortune. This struggle between the two families would continue for almost a year.

Damon and Isabella decided that Damon would try to enlist in the Confederate Army as a way to help keep control of the Swan family lands. They had been married for almost one year before deciding to join the war. Isabella will be living with her family while Damon is away. Although they are both, brokenhearted about their separation they both feel the need to support their way of life.

All the while Giuseppe Salvatore has tried to gain access to the Swan family lands for his lumber business using the family connection. Damon had told Mr. Swan not to allow his father access or he will lose more than just trees. Damon could never agree with his Father on abusing others for his personal gain. His Father tries to pull all Damon's finances away, however Damon was able to maintain his happiness.

Mr. Swan knowing how the Eldest Salvatore worked declined his offer and then put his energies into helping Damon and Isabella. If Damon could support his daughter without Giuseppe's interference, she knew his daughter would lead a happier life.

A year later, Katherine Pierce's appearance in Mystic Falls had Giuseppe backing off the Swan's and focusing his attentions on gaining the Pierce holdings. Stefan remembered that day as the day that would change all their lives. When Katherine Pierce moved into town, she told her story as being an orphan after her family died in a tragic fire. The Eldest Salvatore saw this as an opportunity to make a match with his favorite Son Stefan. Giuseppe allowed Ms. Pierce to move into his home thus changing and finally destroying his family.

At first Katherine appeared to be a loving and caring girl who just needed a family to take care of her. Over the next few months, Katherine started compelling Stefan to love her. She admitted to him that she was a vampire and would feed him her blood. They began a physical attachment they kept secret from Giuseppe.

The town only saw a happy Stephan and Katherine couple in love. His father was planning their wedding in hopes to gain the assets that the Pierce family held. When Katherine found this out she started to panic, because there were no assets. It was all a lie she made up to gain sympathy.

Not knowing about Damon when Stefan introduced Katherine to Mrs. Isabella Salvatore his sister she became intrigued. Katherine wanted to know all about Isabella and her life with Stefan's older brother. Stefan supplied all the details of their courtship. He also told Katherine about his father's quest to gain access to the Swan family lands and denied that request by none other than Damon.

Katherine started to form a plan. She wanted to know how Damon was so successful at denying Giuseppe's repeated requests. Katherine was hoping to duplicate their success and in order to do that she needed information. They would have to wait until Damon came back since he was serving in the war. Until then she would push off the wedding between her and Stefan by saying she was too young.

Damon came home on leave to visit with his wife Isabella and his in-laws. He was concerned about Isabella's letters. Isabella would write to Damon describing how she missed her beloved husband and had felt ill of late. This prompted him to ask for leave to check on his wife.

During this visit, Katherine was introduced to Mr. Damon Salvatore by Stefan himself. What Katherine actually found surprised her. She was immediately attracted to Damon more than she was with Stefan. Katherine wanted Damon and she always got what she wanted, even if she had to kill to get it.

Stefan knowing that Katherine was a vampire did not want to involve Damon and Isabella. He loved his Brother and new Sister and just wanted Katherine for himself. He knew that Katherine was up to something because his Father Giuseppe kept pushing for the Pierce family documents and Katherine kept finding excuses as why she did not have them. Giuseppe only wanted her dowry.

At the same time, there had been mysterious deaths around town. The Town Council had been working on a plan with the Gilbert and Fell Families to rid themselves of vampires. The founding families had supplied their immediate family members with vervain. They wanted to identify the vampires living among them.

Damon had come home to find Isabella pregnant with their first child. They were both thrilled with the news but sadden by the thought of him leaving again to go fight in the war. Damon would soon lose everything he cherished most and not the war. But to Katherine.

Stefan tried to keep Katherine away from Damon. Katherine had shown signs of her interest in Damon the first time she laid her eyes on him. He had a beautiful smile that reached his bright blue eyes, and his eyes looked down at his wife Isabella.

Katherine started her campaign to compel Damon. She wanted him to be hers and not that _Isabella_. Katherine would arrange for them to be in her bedroom at the Salvatore's home. After a few days of her sneaking around with a compelled Damon, Stefan walked in to see them together. Stefan knew what Katherine had done to Damon to make him betray his love for Isabella.

Katherine thought she was in control of the situation and compelled Stefan to leave with hopes of spending time with him in her bedroom later.

Meanwhile Emily Bennett, Katherine's maid put a spell in Isabella Salvatore in hopes to keep her safe from Katherine. Emily had sensed Isabella Salvatore's pure heart. With Katherine taking an interest in Damon, Emily knew that Isabella needed protection from evil intensions.

Katherine had done many things in their time together but taking a happily married man away from his wife was too far. Katherine would have to pay for her sins. Emily wrote a letter and sent it off express mail.

Meanwhile Giuseppe gave Stefan a drink laced with vervain then began to talk about his plans for the wedding. Stefan knew something was different with the drink but could not place the taste. Later that evening Katherine bit into Stefan and became sick. The people of Mystic Falls knew there were vampires in town and she needed to leave.

Packing her bags with her maid, Emily Bennett she left to pick up Damon along the way. She was going to compel Damon to leave with her not Stefan she had grown bored with him and wanted the exciting brother, Damon.

Stefan told his Dad that Katherine had gotten sick earlier not knowing about the vervain. Giuseppe had called together the town council to arrange a roundup of the vampires. Stefan had heard his Dad telling the others in the council and decided to help keep Katherine safe even if he had to run away with her.

Meanwhile Katherine was at the Damon's home compelling him to pack his belongings. Isabella could not get through to Damon and was hysterical about him leaving.

"What about our child Damon?" she was screaming at him.

He did not hear her, he continued to pack. Katherine upset by Isabella clinging to Damon and broke her neck leaving Isabella laying on the floor. Damon not registering what had happened left with his home Katherine.

While Damon was loading his belongings in the wagon, Emily had snuck in the house to complete the spell on Isabella. Emily was sadden that Isabella had her life ended by such evil. Emily knew that Isabella would once again get a chance at a happy life.

Stefan had caught up to Katherine and Damon in the wagon as they were leaving town. He knew he should care more about what Damon was doing but he only focused onKatherine.

Pulling Damon off the wagon he was riding in along with Katherine, Stefan began to hit him. Their fight continued during the town council members rounding up the vampires. They began to separate Damon and Stefan while they waited for their Father Giuseppe to arrive. Meanwhile Katherine took off in the wagon-escaping town and leaving them both behind.

When Giuseppe finally arrived, he told his sons about the vampires being in town. Then he explained how the vampires being rounded up to be destroyed. Stefan began to fight with his Father. During the struggle, Damon got away. He went home to find Isabella dead laying on the floor, his world had come to end. He learned about vampires, his wife and child were dead and on top of it all his brother knew the entire time.

Damon took his gun with the goal of killing Stefan and finding Katherine. He was going to make them pay for ruining his life. The town was in upheaval. There were wagons with vampires chained together with their heads covered and dead bodies lying all over town.

Damon found Stefan and they started to shout at each other. Giuseppe could not believe Stefan knew that Katherine was a vampire the entire time she lived in their home. Anger taking over, he shot at Stefan but missed and shot Damon. Damon fell to the ground looking up at Stefan and tried to fire his gun at his brother just before he took his last breath.

Damon did not know he missed knew he had been betrayed by his brother. .Stefan looked at his Father and could not believe he would shoot his own son. More shots fired around them in the fighting around them.

Stefan now laid dead alongside Damon. That night Giuseppe would learn that Isabella was also dead but not the details of her death. He drank himself to sleep in front of his fireplace.

Damon and Stefan woke up sometime during the night near the edge of the pond. When Damon woke up next to Stefan he was did not understand how he was alive. He remembered taking last breathe. Sitting there was Emily Bennett. Emily described how Katherine had fed them her blood and when they died, they went through the transition of becoming vampires.

Emily explained that she was sorry for what Katherine had done to ruin their lives but wanted to make up for it by helping them. She handed them a ring that she had spelled so they would be able to walk in the sun if they decided to make the final transition and feed on human blood.

While Emily sat with Damon to explain what she did with Isabella, Stefan took off towards home. He needed to know what happened to Katherine and his Father. All he found was his Father drunk in front of the fireplace. When he woke his Father, he started shouting that Stefan was a demons and demons needed to be destroyed.

"You killed your Brother and his wife Stefan, Isabella is dead. Their child will never be born and it's because of you and your selfish ways." Giuseppe shouted at him.

Stefan remembers losing control and feeding on his Father completing his transition. Stefan left his Father's body and burnt down his childhood home.

"Damon, I need Damon'" Stefan said aloud.

He had to make this up to his brother somehow. The realization that he was the reason Isabella and her child were dead came crashing down on him. How would Damon ever forgive him? Why should he forgive him? He just knew that he needed his older brother.

Stefan found Damon still sitting in the same spot near the lake. Damon was crying. He remembered what Katherine had done to him and made him do. Damon realized he had slept with Katherine repeatedly. He broke his marriage vows to his wife.

It was at that time he noticed Stefan had returned. He vowed that day that Stephan would pay for his actions and the only way he could keep that promise was to complete the transition and feed on a human.

Stefan remembered the pain he saw in Damon that morning. He had been responsible for all of it. If he had told his Father,what Katherine was in the beginning ,Damon's family would still be alive? The feelings that he betrayed his family would haunt him forever.

It would a few months later that Stefan and Damon would get some sort of revenge. Katherine had returned to Mystic Falls hoping that the threats to her life were gone. What Katherine had not counted on was her betrayal by Emily Bennett.

Emily had sent a letter to Klaus Michelson telling him where to find Katherine. Klaus had come to town only make the acquaintance of both Damon and Stefan. Klaus listened to Damon tell his story about how Katherine ruined his life taking away his family. He then promised that Katherine would pay for her crimes.

When Stefan found out Katherine was in town, he then went directly to Klaus to notify him of her location. The plan they came up with was for Stefan to greet her and then Damon to do the same. Klaus would walk in before Katherine was able to compel them to forget her crimes against them.

Klaus left town after he killed Katherine in front of both Damon and Stephan. Damon told Klaus if he ever needed anything he would be available. Klaus knew having made a friend in Damon and Stefan would be a good thing.

Now Stefan was back in Mystic Falls holding flowers walking towards Isabella's gravestone. When he arrived, he noticed fresh flowers already there. That could only mean one thing Damon was here. Stefan had to decide to leave town now or see what Damon had in store for him now.

Stefan knelt to place the flowers on Isabella's grave "I'm sorry Isabella. I wish I could turn back time and change things. I would not keep Katherine's secret. I hurt you and your family." A tear was falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry that you lost Damon. He was the best brother. I'm so sorry". Stefan then left heading back to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Sitting high in a tree was a black raven with blue eyes. He would sit about Isabella's grave for hours and remember the love they shared. He turned into the jerk people thought he was even before they knew what he was really like inside. The deep hurt he felt inside made him act out and he did not like the man he had become.

His vendetta against Stefan and the torment he had caused over the past several decades ate at him inside. He was not going to admit that To Stefan, however seeing Stefan at his Isabella's grave made him realize he missed his brother.

Whatever Emily Bennett said about seeing Isabella again almost gave him hope but after all these years he was losing hope. Maybe it was time to go tell Stefan he forgave him finally. Let us see what little Bro has been up to. The crow flew away.

**Salvatore Boarding House - Mystic Falls**

The doorbell rings. Standing outside the house he calls home, Stefan is waiting for his Great-Nephew to answer the door.

The door opens and a surprised Zach Salvatore says, "Why did you ring the bell at your own house Stefan?"

"Well I don't want to be rude and assume Zach," Stefan says shyly.

"Don't stand there come inside,"Zach waves his arm indicating Stefan should enter.

Stefan picks up his bag and walks inside. "I see you haven't changed anything since the last time I was here."

"Why? I like it the way it is." Zach answers.

"Do you think you will be staying a while this time?" Zach asked hoping to see him longer than the one day he visited a few years ago.

"It depends on Damon actually." Stefan admitted.

Zach looked at Stefan with wide eyes "Do you think we will see him soon?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't know. I was over visiting Isabella's grave and there were fresh flowers there."

"Yeah, I know. I drop some off each week. Standing order from Damon" Zach admitted.

Stefan sighed, "Well then I don't know what Damon is up to then. I thought with the flowers he would be around but if it's you then I can't say." Stefansat down on the sofa near the fireplace.

"I miss home Zach. I wander around trying to get myself together but I always want to come home," Stefan told him.

"I understand" Zach said, "This town is special. I can't put words to it but I feel it right here" Zach touched his chest near his heart.

They both nodded in agreement. "I hope one day Damon can finally forgive me. I miss my older brother" Stefan sounding upset.

"I know it's my fault, wait I take that back. Katherine did a number on me and I admit I let her. What I was not prepared for what the lengths she would go to take Damon. If I had known she would want my happily married brother I would have stopped her somehow," admitted Stefan.

Zach knew the story behind Stefan and Damon becoming vampires and the damage Katherine Pierce had done while she lived here all those years ago. He was not sure that Damon would ever get over the pain. Zach lost his wife in a car accident while she was visiting her family in Georgia a few years after they had been married.

"Damon is a lot of pain Stefan and until he deals with the pain and anger he won't be able to heal." Zach had just admitted that he experienced the same feelings and now he could see what was holding him back.

"Zach, thank you for everything. I think I'm going to go to my room and get some sleep," Stefan told him picking his bag up along the way to walk up stairs.

**Somewhere over Mystic Falls**

The black crow was flying over the town center watching the people below.

Should I go to the boarding house or wait a few days? His thoughts were about how to approach his brother without causing another argument. He sat on a branch near the "Grill" watching the people enter the restaurant. The last time he was here, he walked past a young girl with dark hair and chocolate doe eyes that reminded him of his Isabella. She was too young to consider talking with so he walked away. He did have standards after all even if some people did not believe he did.

He noticed a family entering the restaurant. The Father held the door open for his wife, daughter, and son. They looked happy laughing with each other. As he looked at the daughter, he felt angry. Something about that girl who made him angry. He had not been that angry in a while. He needed to get a better look at her.

She looked like Katherine Pierce but she was definitely too young and Katherine was dead. He saw Klaus kill her himself. He watched as she looked towards him hoping he would help save her.

"Nah, you're on your own you evil bitch". He told her.

Then Katherine looked at Stefan and he just looked down. Stefan was never one for confrontation so that did not surprise him. Stefan never stood up to their Father why start now?

When Klaus held Katherine's un-beating heart in his hands he asked Damon "Do you want it Mate?" asked Klaus with a smile on his face.

Damon just shook his head "I'm just happy that she is dead and can't come back to life" and he left not saying a word to Stefan.

The crow flew to the back of the restaurant and changed into himself. Damon wanted to see this girl up close. He walked in the "Grill" heading straight towards the bar. He wanted a good stiff drink. He ordered his drink and took a big gulp. "Ah, that's better" he said aloud to no one.

He was listening to the conversation that the family he was spying on was having. It seemed they were talking about a Valentine's Day Dance. "Bella looked so beautiful in that dress," the Mom said.

"Yes she did I can't believe that Bella didn't tell me what Edward looked like. I mean he was gorgeous!" the girl said.

"Well don't embarrass her Elena; you know how Bella gets when she is in the spotlight" the Mom told her.

The boy said, "Well it certainly made Tyler Lockwood upset to see that picture."

"You didn't!" Elena said. The boy shook his head "You bet I did, he deserves to be shown up with all his comments. She's my cousin not one of his floosy girls."

The Father told the son "Be careful what you say around Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood son. I don't want to have to smooth things over again."

"What? I just showed him the picture of my beautiful cousin with her handsome date," the boy said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why does Tyler care about Bella anyway, she is too old for him!" Elena said.

"Ok, enough about Isabella Marie, let's enjoy ourselves before your Father gets called away again" The Mother said.

When Damon heard "Isabella Marie," his breath caught. It could not be her; he shook his head clearing his thoughts. He had waited for years. Emily Bennett made him watch over her descendants promising him that she would come back. I will have to go snooping around to see if I can find a picture somewhere. If the Lockwood family knew, this Isabella then that would mean other's in town would also.

Maybe I should see if there are any Swan's still in town. It was a long shot but it could not hurt. Damon finished his drink and then decided to pay the Swan's a visit. Hopefully he would be able to find something out about Isabella. If not maybe, Zach would do him a favor.

Looking back at the table, he looked at the girl Elena carefully. She was about 15 years old or maybe younger but she definitely looked like Katherine Pierce. There has to be a reason maybe a phone call to Klaus was in order. Klaus had to know something but involving him is probably a bad thing now. This girl deserved to grow up happy with her family. Then his thoughts went to his unborn child. Would it have been a girl?

Trying to keep his mind off his child, he turned into the crow and flew off towards the direction the old Swan home used to be located.

**Salvatore Boarding House - Mystic Falls**

Stefan was remembering his time as the Ripper. He had turned off his humanity after another conflict with Damon. Damon had killed the family that Stefan had been staying with during 1918.

Damon tormented him by killing their daughter in front of Stefan. After he snapped her neck killing her, Damon reminded Stefan that Isabella must have felt the same fear before her neck was snapped by Katherine.

Stefan could not take it anymore and turned off his humanity. He was in Chicago at the time meeting up with Klaus and some of his siblings. Times were wild and they did not care who they killed and how.

It was later when he met Lexi that she helped him turn his humanity back on. She taught him to hunt animals instead of humans. Stefan missed Lexi. When she finally found her mate in the late 1980's he left them so they could bond.

All this travelling was wearing out Stefan, he just wanted to stay home. Stefan's decision to stay in Mystic Falls would depend on Damon and his need for killing people. Stefan would not put the people in town in danger. He would leave hoping Damon would follow him, has been their pattern over the years.

**Swan Home - Forks Washington**

Charlie came home from work on Monday shouting to Bella "Hey Bells honey, Billy Black is coming over to watch the game tonight. I'm ordering pizza do you want anything?"

Bella was in the kitchen making some pies. She wanted to bring something over to Leah's house on Wednesday. "Nothing special Dad. I am fine with pizza. I'm making a few pies so you can have dessert later."

"That sound great Bells." Charlie said walking into the kitchen. He had just hung up his gun belt and coat in the hall closet. He kissed her forehead trying to miss her hand full of flour. "That looks like a mess Bells you sure that will be a pie?" he chuckled teasing her.

"Ok, so you don't want pie later?" she asked sounding offended but giggled. She was never good at keeping a straight face when teasing her Dad.

"Of course I do, but you are covered in flour. What happened?" said Charlie.

"Don't worry about it." She rolled her eyes "I was on the phone with Elena and she said something that surprised me and I dropped the pan spreading the flour all over the counter" she answered.

Charlie chucked "I bet it had to do with _Edward_" he dragged out Edward's name teasing her.

"Of course it had to do with him. Elena could not understand why I never told her what he looked like before. She reamed me for not telling her how good looking he was. Like I wanted to talk about that with her or something" Bella rolled her eyes again. "It's like Elena only thinks about boys and nothing else."

Charlie laughed "Better Miranda and Grayson than me kiddo!"

Bella waved her hand at him "You should be so lucky!"

Charlie laughed and agreed, "I am very lucky Bells. I will make the call to order the pizzas. I think Jacob is coming over along with Quil. Someone has to drive home with Billy and me drinking all this beer." He laughed knowing that the boys were too young to drive but it was better than having Billy drive home drunk.

"Some Cop you are!" Bella told him. She knew that on the reservation the kids started driving at 14 so Jacob almost 16 was not so bad. In addition, in the state of Washington you can get your permit at 16 and have a legal driver in the car without problems.

"Can't let guys at the station know? I certainly wouldn't be up for Chief of the year," said Charlie. In the town of Forks Charlie walked a fine line about everything including "animal attacks."

Billy arrived with Jacob, Quil, and Embry. The pizza appeared shortly after they arrived just in time for the game to start. Billy liked to watch the game on the "Big Screen" that Charlie had. Bella finished making four pies knowing that three out of the four pies might be eaten tonight with all the men in the house.

After Bella cleaned up the kitchen, she went to her room to call Angela. There was a school project due next week and they were partners. If Bella could get Angela's notes, she would be able to type up the report and Angela would be able to do the drawings. Angela was better at art than Bella so they complimented each other.

While she was upstairs, her Grandmother Helen called. They were talking about the dance and of course Edward Cullen. Her Grandmother told her about Elena and Matt having some issues. It seems that Elena wanted Matt to take her to dinner before the dance but Matt forgot and showed up later thinking they would be eating after the dance.

Then her Grandmother told her that her Aunt Jenna was having problems with her current boyfriend. Grandma thought Jenna caught him cheating on her but would not talk to her her boyfriend problems. Listening to her Grandmother keeping her updated on the gossip made her miss her.

"I want to come visit for my spring break Grams," Bella announced.

"That would be fine honey, we all miss you. Have you told your Father yet?" Grandma Helen asked knowing that if Charlie knew Bella wanted to visit he would have to take off work so Bella would not travel alone. He never let her travel alone, ever!

"No, I forgot but taking to you made me think about how much I miss you all. I'll tell Dad later," Bella answered.

"Good Honey, you know you're Dad, if he cannot take off work I will send your Aunt Jenna to you and you can travel with her. She may need some time with her favorite niece," said Helen.

"Grams, you know that Elena loves her too!" said Bella

"I know Isabella Marie Swan, now don't go getting smart with your Grandma you hear?" she said laughing.

"Oh, Grams, I love you so much." Bella told her smiling.

Bella's cell phone started to ring. "Grams I have to go, Angela is calling, and we have a project to do."

"Love you Bella," said her Grandmother and they hung up.

**In a tree Mystic Falls**

The Crow was sitting outside the Swan Mansion. This current house was built in the 1920's and he remembered watching it come to life. His Isabella would have loved the wrap around porch and the shutters at each window. When Damon asked Isabella what she wanted her house to look like she told him it should have a wrap-around porch and all the windows should have shutters even if they did not work properly.

Damon was listening to an older woman tell someone inside the house, that she wanted to call Isabella and would be back in a little while. The woman called this Isabella and they talked about the Valentine's Day dance. "Bingo!" this is the right house.

He heard her talk about Isabella's date and how good-looking he was. "Can't be better looking than me," Damon thought and smirked.

Then they talked about Elena and her boyfriend. Sounds like the girl Elena is boy crazy. Poor Matt whomever he was Damon said to himself.

Then Damon heard that this Isabella wants to come to Mystic Falls for her spring break

_"__I want to come visit for my spring break Grams"_ This could be very promising Damon thought. I will get to see her with my own eyes.

Then the older woman told her _"That would be fine honey, we all miss you. Have you told your Father yet?"_ I wonder why she is worried about telling her Father. Would he stop her from coming here? Damon was trying to figure out where this Isabella would be traveling. If her Dad would not let her come here maybe, he could go there.

Then he heard _"No, I forgot but taking to you made me think about how much I miss you all. I'll tell Dad later"_ Umm, sound like this Isabella cares about her family very much the thought, just as my Isabella did. His heart started to hurt at the memories.

The conversation continued, _"Good Honey, you know you're Dad, if he cannot take off work I will send your Aunt Jenna to you and you can travel with her. She may need some time with her favorite niece."_

Once again, Damon was surprised to hear that her Grandmother would make plans for Isabella to come her even if her Dad was not able to travel with her. It sounds like they are very protective of this Isabella. I am going to have to see her for sure!

Damon was still listening to their conversation _"Grams, you know that Elena loves her too!"_ Isabella sounded like she loved Elena very much. I guess calling Klaus will have to hold off for a while until I figure this out. Klaus was not known for his patience.

Damon almost fell off the branch when he heard "_I know Isabella Marie Swan, now don't go getting smart with your Grandma you hear?" _

She has the same name. He was breathing hard and had to stop and think. If this really were his Isabella, would she want me? Then his guilt kicked in, all the terrible things I did over the years. He was biting his bottom lip. Would she approve? He shook his head, No need to worry about his now until I see her.

He listened into the rest of the conversation until they hung up. Now all he had to do was figure out when Isabella's spring break would be and make sure he was here to see her.

The crow flew off to parts unknown.

**The Cullen's home - Forks Washington**

Alice was sitting in the living room flipping through a fashion magazine. Jasper and Emmett were on their game system playing a racing game. Rose was in the garage looking over the maintenance records for the family vehicles trying to decide which auto needed the next tune-up. Esmé was in Carlisle office with him reading.

Alice started to have a vision about Bella. Her eyes lost focus and she began to see Bella dressed in civil war style clothing walking next to a tall man with very dark hair and blue eyes. They were strolling along a street and the man was asking her what kind of house she wanted. She told him about having a wraparound porch with shutters on all the windows. This man smiled down at her and said "Anything you wish my Isabella" and then Alice came out of her vision.

Edward who had been in his room saw the vision Alice was having. He came downstairs confused wanting to ask Alice if she had any other visions of Bella like this before.

"No Edward, this is the first one like this. She looked so in love with this man," Alice said but sounded unsure of herself. This was not like Alice at all.

Edward was concerned "What could this mean?"

"I'm not sure Edward. I will keep trying to watch Bella,"said Alice shaking her head.

"Honestly the only other thing I saw her decide was Bella visiting her Grandmother over spring break," Alice said knowing Edward would be upset.

Edward seemed frustrated "Well there goes my plans to take her to Seattle during that week." He walked away wondering what all of this could mean. Was Bella in love with someone else? Edward had lots to think about before he would see her at school in the morning.

Maybe I can go watch over her tonight. He thought to himself. Bella does talk in her sleep, maybe she will say something he thought to himself.

* * *

Hopefully the story is coming together.

Edward still needs some work on his self-confidence and it will come.

Stefan will fall in love with Elena but won't meet her for a while. He is going to take off before Damon comes back to look for Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. _**

**_I am just having some fun with some of the characters._****_._**

* * *

**Swan Residence, Forks, WA.**

Bella was eating breakfast with Charlie discussing their travel plans for Bella's spring break from school. Charlie was not able to take off work since one of his fellow officer's wife was due to deliver their first baby that week.

"Your Aunt Jenna will arrive a few days before you leave Bella. I think your Grandmother wanted her to come hoping that she will open up to me about her boyfriend trouble," he laughed knowing that Jenna would not consider telling him anything about the men she dated.

Bella finished off the last bite on her plate "That's awesome I take Aunt Jenna around town and introduce her to my friends."

"That sounds nice Bells" Charlie responded and then loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. "I'm off to work, have a good day at school," Charlie then kissed her head.

Bella drove to school singing along with some of her favorite bands. She enjoyed her new car and was happy her Aunt Jenna would be arriving in a few days. I do not think Aunt Jenna will mind sharing a bed with me, I am older than I was the last time we shared a bed. Bella's thoughts were about her family and her trip to Mystic Falls.

Edward did not take the news well when she told him about her trip a few weeks ago. He would tense up and avoid talking with her when it came to her leaving town.

"I thought we could go see Seattle and visit the Zoo and be tourists," Edward told Bella after she broke the news about leaving for spring break.

"I'm sorry Edward, but my plans are made and I can't change them," Bella told him wondering why he was so upset.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair signaling his frustration "It's just that I wanted to spend time with you Bella."

Bella had no intension of inviting him to travel to her Grandmother's house that week. This time with her Grandmother and Friends was important to her.

"Not that I don't want to spend time with you Edward, I just want to see my family and my friends. I'll only be gone for a week and then we can plan to visit Seattle on the weekends," said Bella.

Edward wanted to understand Bella's reasoning but failed. He wanted to spend all his time with her and spring break he thought was the perfect opportunity. Therefore, Edward sulked the rest of that day.

Arriving at school Bella parked in her normal spot to see Edward talking with Alice. When she turned the key in the ignition to shut off her car, Edward opened the door for her. Looking up Bella saw Edward smiling down at her. Bella exited the car and tried to reach inside for her backpack and Edward had it in his hands before her.

Edward lifted her bag to his shoulder and kissing her forehead. He smells wonderful she thought to herself.

"Good morning Bella" Edward whispered into her hair.

"What a great way to start the day" Bella told Edward hugging him.

"Yes it is" agreed Edward. He let go "Let's head inside before we are late for class."

Edward could be really thoughtful and caring about Bella. He thought he was on his way to falling in love with her but really did not understand what love really was.

Alice had noticed the tension rise between the two after learning about Bella's trip during spring break. Alice told Edward he needed to let Bella make her own decisions and stop trying to suffocate her by making decision for her.

The first time Bella went over to the Cullen's after school, Bella wanted to talk to Emmett and Jasper about the video game they were playing. Jeremy her younger cousin and she played this particular game when she would visit Mystic Falls. Beating Jeremy at his own game make Bella excited and made Jeremy angry since he owned the game. When Emmett offered to let Bella take his turn against Jasper, Edward interrupted them and took her upstairs to his room for homework.

Bella went along with Edward's wishes for a few days but then put her foot down. Bella decided that the next time she was visiting the Cullen's, Edward would just have to wait for her to play the video game with Emmett and Jasper. The day she beat Emmett was thrilling. Emmett pouted and Jasper enjoyed watching Bella tease Emmett about his loss. Edward was sitting off to the side pouting of course which make Rosalie love Bella that much more.

Alice tried to help Edward with his control issues. Bella let Edward carry her bag around school and pay for her lunch but she chose what she would eat each day. After their argument about Bella making healthier choices, for lunch and she walked away from him taking her own tray, she then proceeded to fill it with French fries, cake and soda. Edward learned to leave Bella alone to make her choices for lunch.

Bella had watched Elena and Matt over the years and those two took any opportunity to kiss and snuggle. What was wrong with her that Edward did not want to kiss or snuggle with her? Bella thought that she was not enough for him. She knew that Edward had not dated anyone at school before her but to not want to kiss her or hold her in his arms bothered her allot.

Kissing Bella was something Edward thought about constantly but Edward was afraid he would lose control and hurt her by kissing Bella. He was so afraid of hurting Bella he would only kiss her on her forehead, never on her lips. After a while, this upset Bella and she started to kiss him any chance she would get. This make Edward more concerned and would make sure that there would be enough room for him to make a quick exit when around Bella. Edward's attempts to keep Bella at least an arms-length make Bella's confidence nosedive.

Bella was glad that her Aunt Jenna was coming soon. She would soon have someone to open up to about her weird relationship with Edward. Her Aunt Jenna would not tell Elena anything Bella told her. Elena would not understand what was wrong and may even think it was Bella's fault. Thinking that Elena would think bad of her was something Bella could not handle.

The problem was clearly with Edward. He was afraid to hurt Bella, the human Bella. As attractive as Bella was to him, her blood smelled like so much more than he could ever handle. If he had just talked to Carlisle or even Jasper about his concerns, he would have understood his reactions to Bella and had been able to control himself around her.

Meanwhile Edward was sitting in a tree not too far from the Swan house. Alice had told him to go by Bella's but she never told why. Something about her Aunt Jenna, which intrigued Edward so, he found himself sitting in this tree.

Jenna arrived in Forks to find a sullen Bella. In all the years, Jenna had never seen Bella so down and withdrawn. She put her bags down in Bella's room and turned to Charlie saying she needed some time with Bella and they would be down later.

_This is what Edward heard…_

_"__What's up Bells? You clearly don't look happy." Edward assumed this was Jenna's voice._

_"__Oh, Aunt Jenna I don't understand boys" Bella sounded like she was crying. _

_"__Bells, I really don't either but let's sit down and talk and maybe between the two of us we can figure something out to make us both feel better ok?"_

_Bella sniffled and then said, "I finally have a boyfriend…well I think he's my boyfriend…and he doesn't want to kiss me or hold me." Bella's hesitation between statements must mean she was crying._

_"__Oh, Bella I'm so sorry but I don't understand." The other woman's voice said._

_Bella gulped "Elena has been with Matt so long and I have seen them together."_

_"__Yeah I know Elena has been a bit boy crazy if you ask me." _

_"__Well, I thought boys wanted to kiss their girlfriends, but Ed…Edward doesn't want to kiss me, or even snuggle with me while watching movies. Is there something wrong with me?" Bella asked._

_"__No! Definitely not! You are the most beautiful and special girl I know Bells. Do not let any boy make you feel like you are not worth it. If this Edward cannot see that then he is not worth your time. You got me Bells. Look at me. He is the problem not you."_

_Edward almost fell out of the tree. He was making Bella feel this way. He was hurting Bella. No wonder Alice kept on him about making Bella feel special._

_"__You sound like you know how I feel Aunt Jenna" said Bella sniffling some more._

_There was silence but then "Yeah, I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise you will not tell anyone especially my Mother, alright?"_

_"__You should know better than anyone I keep secrets better than my Dad. I won't tell Grandma." Bella told her._

_Edward heard shuffling in the room. "I know you can, but my Mom makes me so frustrated with how much she knows about things. It is as if she has someone telling her how our lives are going to turn out. It makes me so irritated."_

_Bella laughed and then said "Sorry, I think I understand about Grandma. Dad is just like her."_

_"__Well good that makes me feel better." Then more silence and he heard her take a deep breath "I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me."_

_Bella must have jumped up and went to her Aunt because he heard "OMG Aunt Jenna I'm so sorry."_

_Edward heard tears and something that sounded like "that no good nasty, good for nothing, asshat" but was not sure about the words._

_He listened to the two of the cry and decided to leave and make some changes to save his relationship with Bella._

Downstairs Charlie heard the girls talking and then crying. He wanted to go upstairs and help them but knew it was better to let them work it out and just be here with dinner when they finally came down. Charlie was making baked chicken and a salad.

Bella and Jenna cleaned up a bit before heading downstairs. There was no sense trying to hide the fact they had both been crying, he would have heard them anyway.

"Hey Big Brother, what smells so good?" Jenna said walking into the kitchen and giving Charlie a kiss on his cheek.

"Dinner for my favorite girls" Charlie beamed and hugged his little sister and daughter at the same time.

Bella went to the refrigerator and took out some iced tea asking, "What would you like to drink Aunt Jenna?"

"Same as you, thank you" Jenna replied while taking her seat.

Charlie had the chicken plated and was just waiting for Bella to sit and join them.

"Looks like you have some free time while Bella is at school for the next two days, if you don't mind I would like to take you to lunch." Charlie said to Jenna.

"Sure I'd actually love that Charlie. Then later it will be me and Bells running around town causing trouble." Jenna laughed when Charlie's face grew concerned about the causing trouble around town comment.

Bella laughed. She watched her Dad and his Sister tease each other over the years but now it was different. Grandma and Grandpa were not here to keep them in-line. They seemed uninhibited and relaxed with each other. Bella's mind drifted towards thoughts of how her Aunt Jenna would take the loss of Miranda and Grayson

"Hey there, stop with the face. This is supposed to a fun night," Jenna said waiving her fork in Bella's direction.

"What's with the face anyway? I thought we had our pity party upstairs and it's over," declared Jenna not wanting to give Charlie any information about their discussion.

"I'm fine Aunt Jenna, just thoughts about missing someone," replied Bella.

Charlie watched his two girls eat dinner and enjoyed the fact these two acted like sisters. It brought a smile to his face and Jenna noticed.

"Charlie, I love when you smile. By the way, shave off the 'stash it's not in style anymore." Jenna paused then said "And you probably could get a hot chick without it."

Bella and Jenna giggled. Charlie blushed.

"I'll clean up you two go visit for a while" Bella said standing up taking her plate to the sink. She wanted her Dad and his Sister to talk without being in the way. Just then, the phone rang "I'll get it!" Bella shouted while running to the phone.

"Hello" Bella said picking up the phone.

"Hi Bella, its Alice"

"Hey Alice, what's up?" replied Bella.

"Well I wanted to know if you and your Aunt wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night."

"I'll ask her Alice, we hadn't set up anything yet. But I do you want her to meet you and your family though" Bella sounded excited about them meeting Jenna.

"Well talk to her and let me know in the morning alright?" asked Alice.

"Sure thing, is Edward around?" Bella sounded hesitant but wanted to talk to him.

"Yes, he is actually standing next to me now. He wanted to call you but I beat him to the phone," Alice giggled.

"Hello Bella how is your visit going with your Aunt Jenna?" Edward asked politely

"Great, thanks for asking. I want to make sure I see you before I leave. I am probably worrying for nothing but please do not make plans the night before I leave. I would like you to meet my Aunt and we can probably go to dinner or something." Bella was rambling.

"I wouldn't dream of missing you before you leave. I am really going to miss you Bella when you leave." He sounded sad.

"I will miss you too Edward, but I need to go there. I cannot explain why it is just this feeling I have. Please understand." Bella almost sounded like she was begging.

Edward listened to the tone of her voice and said, "Yes, I understand. I am sorry I have sulked around. I promise to do better."

"Thanks Edward. Do not forget to pick me up in the morning as promised. Aunt Jenna will need my car to get around town."

"I will see in the morning Bella. Good night." Edward said and then waited for her to say goodbye before hanging up the phone.

The next two days flew by. Bella introduced her Aunt Jenna to her friends and the Cullen family. Bella did take Alice up on the movies and then the night before they left for Virginia they had dinner with Edward. Aunt Jenna agreed that Edward was "HOT" and tried to look for signs that he was cheating. According to her past boyfriend, he showed signs that Jenna missed. The lack of affection was one and the no kissing was the other. Edward looked at Bella as if he was in love with her. Maybe he just did not approve of public affection. She would have plenty of time to dissect Edward on the plane ride.

Charlie was still apprehensive of Bella flying without him but happy Jenna was able to travel with Bella. Charlie make arrangements to fly in and pick up Bella bringing her home to Forks.

**Mystic Falls**

Stefan decided to leave Mystic Falls and visit his friend Lexi after she called requesting a visit. They had not seen each other in almost twenty years and made him feel guilty for not visiting. Leaving Zach's with his farewells, he said good-bye with no decision about a return date.

"Keep my room empty Zach, you never know when I will come back and need it" Stefan joked as he pulled away in his car.

Stefan left town hoping that Damon would not return and cause problems again.

Meanwhile, Damon had flow into Mystic Falls during sunset. He had been drinking his way along the coast visiting Myrtle Beach working up towards North Myrtle Beach. Even during the winter, the beaches had beautiful women and plenty of bars to keep his attention.

Now his thoughts were about a girl named Isabella Marie Swan. She was due to arrive the next day and he wanted to know more about this girl. Damon had traveled along the coast trying to keep his mind off this girl. He needed to see her face. He had turned off the part of his brain that held the memories of his beloved wife and unborn child. Damon hurt too much to think about them and when Damon was hurt, he was out of control.

An out of control Damon usually meant he would leave a string of murders along the way. Damon did not want to hurt anymore but hoping that his girl would be his Isabella meant he had to hope. Hope was something Damon did not do. He lost hope, with each new Bennett generation there was no sign of his Isabella.

Maybe a visit to see this generations Bennett witch would easy his pain. He did promise Emily he would watch over them. First, he needed a stiff drink. The Mystic Grill is it. Damon walked inside heading towards the bar.

**The Mystic Grill**

Sitting in a group were Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Vicky, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. They had just ordered a large pizza and were talking about the upcoming visit from Bella.

"I can't wait to see Bella," Caroline said almost bouncing in her seat. "I want to hear all about her date Edward" she sighed thinking about how hot he was in the picture.

"Yeah, sure Caroline" Tyler scoffed at her comment.

"Your just pissed she had a date for the dance and they looked good together" Jeremy told him.

Matt and Elena laughed at Tyler's face.

Vicky then realized she missed what the conversation was about "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Bella and her date!" Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie practically yelled.

Damon turned to look at the group who just yelled "Bella and her date!" and became curious. He had seen the girl that looked like Katherine before eating with her family. Yes, there was her younger brother looking smug at the big guy. He listened closely to their conversation.

"You need to see this picture!" Jeremy said holding out his phone to Vicky.

Vicky took the phone and looked at the picture "That's Bella and her date?" Vicky coughed which made Tyler mad.

"Yeah" Caroline sounded smug "And her H.O.T. date," she said waving her hand at her face.

"But how?" Vicky asked confused that Bella could get a date that was handsome.

"Vicky!" said Matt "That's not nice and you know better."

"Sure Matty, whatever!" Vicky responded.

Elena looked pissed "You're just jealous Vicky Donovan."

Vicky was pissed and walked off. Tyler left to go after her.

"EWW, Tyler is going after your sister Matt," Elena said sounding disgusted.

Matt shook his head "Well taste does not run in the family. Look at my Mom"

No one said anything about Matt's comment and sat quiet until the pizza arrived.

Damon stood at the bar drinking until the group left. He wanted to see that photo so he decided to follow the group home. He knew getting inside was going to be a problem. He needed to get that kid alone to look at his phone. Think. Think Damon think.

Just then, the boy took off towards the park. He would be able to catch the kid by himself and look at his phone. Walking in the park he accidentally bumped into the boy "Oh excuse me I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," said Damon.

Jeremy looked up to say "No problem" and looked into Damon's eyes.

"You will stand her and say nothing. I want you to show that picture of the girl Bella," Damon told him.

Jeremy pulled out his phone and showed Damon the picture of Bella with Edward. Damon was stunned. She looked exactly like his Isabella. He forwarded the picture to his phone and looked at the pictures the kid had on his phone. He took the picture of her with what looked like her Father at a ball and a few others of Bella. He erased the information from the phone and then handed the phone back to Jeremy.

"You will forget you met me and that we talked. You had a wonderful night with your friends and now you need to go home." Damon told him.

Jeremy repeated, "I will forget you, I had a wonderful time with my friends and I need to go home."

"That's right kid now go," Damon said and walked away looking at his phone. He now had pictures of "Bella" and was amazed at her beauty.

Damon went to the boarding house and surprised Zach. "I'm only staying for the week and don't worry I promise not to kill anyone while I am here Zach."

"I don't know if I should mention this but you just missed Stefan," Zach told him.

"I'm not here for Stefan this time Zach, I have business and I just need a place to stay in the area for the week." Damon replied.

Zach nodded "Your room is the way you left it, minus the dust."

Damon went to this room to view the pictures until he fell asleep. His dreams were about meeting Isabella for the first time when she was fifteen.

Damon woke up with plans to visit the new Bennett witch. He had last seen Sheila when she was a teenager and introduced himself. She probably has a child by now and maybe even Grandchildren. I wonder what she has been up to Damon thought to himself.

It did not take Damon long to find her house. He visited the same house while she was a teen. I guess the Bennett's have passed down their houses to the next generation he thought as he rang the bell.

Sheila opened the door to see Damon Salvatore standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face.

"Well I'll be Miss Sheila has all grown up" Damon declared.

The minute Sheila saw Damon she knew immediately who he was. Her memories of Damon as a teenager had him with that same smug smile and gorgeous blue eyes. She thought about what her Mother, Grandmother told her about Damon's life, and what role she was play, as she grew older to help him find his love.

"Still the same smug Salvatore I see" Sheila replied knowing he loved to flirt with the women.

"Well I have to do something with myself don't I Miss Sheila?" he answered with a smile that would enchant most women.

Sheila knew whom he was destined for and always held close this information. Her Grandmother told her that Damon must be worthy of finding his love again. If he were not worthy, it would do more harm than good to let him into Isabella Marie's life.

"What brings you to town this time Damon?" she asked. Sheila was concerned about him finding Bella too soon.

"Seems I need to keep my promise to Emily and I may have let a few too many years pass," he admitted.

Sheila nodded and said "Well that's ok my daughter left town leaving me with her daughter so you are just about on time."

Damon thought her answer was a bit cryptic but let it pass. "So do you really need my help?" Damon was concerned about her welfare. He cared about her family, well Emily's family.

Sheila thought about it and said, "Let's sit down and I'll tell you my take and see if you can help me." Sheila led him to the chairs on the front porch knowing that he would not be offended if she did not invite him into her home.

As they sat and talked, Damon learned about her Granddaughter Bonnie and Sheil's struggles to get custody of Bonnie. The courts were taking too long and Bonnie needed to start to learn about her heritage. With her Father fighting custody,Sheila did not have a good way to tell Bonnie she was a witch.

Damon offered, "I'll go pay him a visit and compel him to agree to the custody agreement. He has your daughter's wishes in writing and will finally do what is right with Bonnie. You will have her here living with you by the end of the day."

Sheila was so thankful she hugged Damon. "You are a good man Damon Salvatore. Emily saw it and I do even if you try to hide behind snark. Thank you will never be enough. You know you can come to me when you need it."

Once again, Damon felt the double meaning but left her in search of the Son-in-law to compel him into letting go of Bonnie. When he thought about the girl named, Bonnie he was reminded how similar she looked to Emily. He smiled knowing that he was doing one good thing and keeping his promise to the one woman who promised him happiness again with his Isabella. If only Stefan could see him now.

Once Damon had completed his task, with Bonnie's Father, he changed into the crow and perched, himself outside the Swan home in the tree. Damon was waiting for Bella to arrive with her Aunt. What he would do after he saw Bella was something he did not think about, he was just concerned about seeing her with his eyes. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Coming up next…

Damon sees Bella and learns about her life in Forks and about Edward.

Sorry to cut it here but I spent almost three hours in the car with my son. He has his learners permit and it was a nerve-racking experience.


	15. Chapter 15

do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I think that says enough.

* * *

Here we go.

Previously….

Damon offered, "I'll go pay him a visit and compel him to agree to the custody agreement. He has your daughter's wishes in writing and will finally do what is right with Bonnie. You will have her here living with you by the end of the day."

Sheila was so thankful she hugged Damon. "You are a good man Damon Salvatore. Emily saw it and I do also. Thank you will never be enough. You know you can come to me when you need it."

Once again, Damon felt the double meaning but left her in search of the Son-in-law to compel him into letting go of Bonnie. When he thought about the girl named, Bonnie he was reminded how similar she looked to Emily. He smiled knowing that he was doing one good thing and keeping his promise to the one woman who promised him happiness again with his Isabella. If only Stefan could see him now.

Once Damon had completed his task, with Bonnie's Father, he changed into the crow and perched, himself outside the Swan home in the tree. Damon was waiting for Bella to arrive with her Aunt. What he would do after he saw Bella was something he did not think about, he was just concerned about seeing her with his eyes. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Now…

Bella arrived in Mystic Falls with her Aunt Jenna in the afternoon. They had spent most of the day traveling since their flight was not direct. Jenna thought it would be more fun to fly into Atlanta and spend some more together. As much as Bella loved her Aunt Jenna this had to be the worst decision she ever made. By the time Jenna pulled her car into the driveway Bella was starving. The plan to walk around the airport in Atlanta was disastrous. They got lost and ended up running to catch the tram to get to the correct terminal and only picked up a coffee for their troubles.

"I hope Grams has something to eat," announced Bella as she pulled her bag from the backseat of the Jeep.

"If I know my Mother she will, stop whining Bells. It's not like you haven't eaten all day," Said Jenna with annoyance in her voice. She had spent the last leg of the trip with Bella looking in her purse for something to chew on. When she asked the flight attendant for something to eat, the flight attendant quickly explained they did not have anything on the flight since it was so short. Luckily, the woman behind them was traveling with a child and gave Bella a granola bar after listening to her grip at Jenna.

"I love you Aunt Jenna but sometimes you just don't think your plans through." Bella laughed.

They both heard a caw and looked up into the tree to see a black crow watching them tilting its head like it was listening to them.

"Weird" they both said at the same time.

"Let's get inside so you can tell Mom all about how I did not feed you today," said Jenna

"Well, I didn't eat lunch today, so yeah you didn't feed me" Bella said while opening the front door to see her Grams standing there with a banana.

"Thank you Grams, I love you!" Bella kissed her cheek and then peeled it and took a bite. "Yum…"

"So how are my Girls?" Helen said kissing Jenna as she passed.

Jenna placed her bag down "Were are great and so is your favorite son. He says Hello and can't wait to see you at the end of the week."

"And I bet you're glad you don't have to take Bella home at the end of the week? Correct?" Helen replied.

Jenna sighed and said, "Yes, thank you very much. I love Bella and Charlie but Forks is awful. It rains all day, then all night and then all day again. There is no sun ever! I'm surprised Bella hasn't turned into a vampire by now."

The room got quiet.

"Well you should be glad I come here to visit" Bella said laughing at Jenna's remark about vampires.

Jenna was not aware that vampires existed; she was kept out of the "Know" as it was around town about the supernatural. She was not even aware Sheila Bennett was witch. All these years Helen kept her out of it. Someday Jenna would find out about the supernatural thought Helen. The days counting down to Bella's eighteenth birthday were counting down. Helen had to think about breaking the news to Jenna and soon.

The crow listened to their conversation and realized that not all the family was familiar with vampires. He had to wonder if Bella knew the truth. Only time would tell. He kept his watch over the swan home during the night.

Bella had her own room to use at Grams and Grandpa's house. In the back of her mind, Bella knew the house belonged to her Dad but since they lived in Forks, the housing situation was not a concern. As far as Bella was concerned, it did not matter who owned the house just as long as her family was together.

The phone rang and Bella ran to answer it "Hello"

"Bella, glad you finally made it. It was Aunt Jenna right?" Elena asked.

"Yep, she wanted a tour of the Atlanta airport and she got one" Bella laughed.

"Well, the gang is on its way over. Grams mentioned pizza so we should arrive in about an hour. You have just enough time to shower and get ready. Caroline and Bonnie are going to grill you so be ready." Elena told her "Oh, and Gram's invited Tyler and well you know how he is…it should be fun Jeremy is getting really good at pissing him off."

Bella was laughing, "So everyone is coming? How about your parents?"

"Nope, they have a thing at the Lockwood's, hence Tyler coming with us." Elena announced with that tone of voice when she used when she said the "Lockwood's." She almost sounded as haughty as Mrs. Lockwood did.

"Well just be glad we don't have to go, I hate dressing up for Mrs. Lockwood's events" Said a laughing Bella.

"Alright, see you soon!" Elena said then hung up.

Bella went into her room and looked in the closet. Bella left some of her clothes here since she would have to dress up here and it did not rain all the time. Picking out a pair of black jeans and a black sweater, she grabbed clean underwear and went into the bathroom.

It was cooler here but not so damp so Bella made the effort to blow-dry her hair. In Forks, it did not matter if she dried her hair; it would end up wet in the rain anyway. Bella put on makeup, looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Good job she thought.

Bella went downstairs to help Grams get ready for the group, pulling out plates, napkins, and cups.

Jenna walked into the kitchen "the gang is coming over already?" she asked opening the cabinet to take out a glass. "Did you give Elena your schedule for the week, because that girl may have double booked you for events?"

Jenna loved Elena but thought she was too involved with the Mystic Falls activities. She was a mini-Miranda. Growing up watching Miranda, Jenna could not understand the draw they held. Her older sister enjoyed these events and passed it down to Elena. Jenna just shrugged it off when her Mother tried to get her to participate.

"Nope not interested Mom, you have Miranda for that!" Jenna told her Mom repeatedly when pressed to attend an event.

"No, Elena said Grams planned tonight's get together Aunt Jenna, so you will have to blame Grams" replied Bella pulling out the 2-liter bottle of soda and lemonade. The boys liked soda so it was a given they would have some available. Caroline and Elena would have a fit if they had to drink soda. "Too many calories" but Bella never understood the horror they dramatized. Both girls were thin and fit being cheerleaders so Bella just shook her head.

The doorbell rang and it opened to Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy. They ran towards Bella and embraced her in a four-person hug. Bella laughed and said, "Where's Matty? He's missing the Bella hug."

Jeremy then said, "He had to go pick up Tyler so he should be here soon. Vicky is coming since her Mom has to be at the Lockwood's tonight."

Bella looked at Jeremy and caught the way he said Vicky's name. She thought something was up with him but did not mention it. Elena would probably freak out since Vicky is older than Jeremy.

"Yuk, Icky Vicky is coming said Caroline" with a dramatic flair waving her hand above her "She has to come since Matt is taking the car" then she rolled her eyes.

"You would think since Vicky is older, but ever since Matt got his license his Mother is making him drive them around. What's wrong with making Vic drive once in a while?" whined Elena.

Bella knew part of the problem Elena was having with Matt now was regarding his family responsibilities since his Mother decided Matt was old enough now.

"It's not his fault Elena; you know how his Mom is with him. Vicky is not responsible and they need the car. If Vicky crashes it then you wouldn't see Matt." Bella tried to sound reasonable but failed because Elena said "Then we would go back to the way it was with us walking instead of driving."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Elena's dramatics "Well until you wanted to drive around town."

Elena huffed, and then went to look for her Grandmother.

Jeremy grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the couch. "While she's gone we can talk. Elena is mad at Matt since he has joined the football team. Do not look at me like that Bella. Matt has gotten the attention of a few older girls and it's making Elena insecure and she's acting out."

Bella looked at Bonnie and Caroline and they both nodded. Bonnie then added, "She's a raving lunatic if you ask me."

Caroline then said, "It's like if she doesn't know where Matt is at all times, she becomes Hell-Ena. No Joke. You have to help us. We can't keep up with her mood swings."

Jeremy took Bella's hands "Please BELLS, you have to do something while you are here. We need you!"

Bella looked at their faces and said, "I'll try, that's all I can do."

"Great" they all said at the same time. Just then, the doorbell rang and Jeremy jumped up to answer the door.

"Hi Matt" Jeremy said then added "Oh, Hi Tyler" not sounding happy he was with them.

Vicky appeared and Jeremy said "Hi Vicky, I hope your ride over was pleasant." Both Matt and Tyler looked at Jeremy as if he grew two heads. Jeremy saw the look the boys gave him and said "What?"

Matt and Tyler chuckled and continued into the family room where the girls were gathered. Elena walked into the room with Grams.

Grandma Helen greeted everyone and thanked them all for coming over to visit with Bella. She really enjoyed the teens. She watched them grow up together and thought their friendship was special. She loved them all, even Tyler. Each of the teens greeted he with a kiss and a hug "Thanks for having us!"

The crows sat and listened to the teens complain about Elena's behavior. He heard how they all depended on Bella to solve their problem. Bella seemed to have the same ability to make others see reason and resolve conflicts. His heart pounded louder. I have to stop thinking this way he told himself. What if she is too young? Her father is still very overprotective and it sounds like her entire family is the same way. All right, enough about my feelings let me get back to the Scooby-gang and see what they are up to now.

The group gathered in the kitchen when the pizza's arrived. Helen watched Bella from the doorway. Bella made sure each one of them had something to drink before serving herself. Bella's concern for others made her proud. Elena sat watching Matt while he ate not paying attention to anything but the pizza. Helen could see the frustration on Elena's face that Matt was not looking at her. That girl needs to stop thinking about boys and start thinking about herself and her actions Helen thought to herself. Just as she looked at Bella, she saw the look on Bella's face that told her she saw the same thing. Good, Bella will talk to her and Elena will calm down a bit.

Grandpa Steve walked into the room rubbing Jeremy's hair "Hey gang, how's the pizza tonight?"

The few of them without their mouths full said "Great, thanks!" The others kept chewing and nodding their heads in agreement.

Helen stood near Steve and said, "I think we need up to the order by one more pizza next time honey. They seem to eat more and more don't they?"

Steve agreed and said, "If they want more later we can call that Domino's place, they are open later."

With all the pizza gone, they helped clean up the kitchen and decided to play a game. Vicky complained that she did not know anything so trivial pursuit was out. Bella said Uno Attack and they agreed. This Uno game spit out a various number of cards if you had to push the button. Elena hated this game since it would always spit allot of cards at her when it was her turn.

They sat around the coffee table in the family room. Elena immediately sat next to Matt and held his arm giving him what she thought was loving eyes. Matt was not paying attention to Elena because he was watching his sister Vicky. Something was going on with her and Tyler. Vicky had been watching Tyler all night long with a mischievous look on her face. Jeremy felt bad for Bella so he jumped next to her putting her between himself and Matt. Jeremy knew that Bella did not like sitting next to Tyler at any time. That left Bonnie next to Tyler and then Caroline had to sit next to Vicky.

The game went on with cards being spit out at all of them but only Elena complained when it happened it her. Matt tried to tell Elena that it was not only her but she just whined more. Vicky was upset with Elena whining at Matt and decided she wanted to leave.

"No Vicky, we don't have to pick up Mom until 11pm and I'm not leaving until then. You will just have to wait. If you don't want to play, sit out." Matt told her.

Vicky huffed and said "Fine Matty just you wait until you want something."

Bella tried to suggest another game and they came up with Pictionary the Disney edition. Hoping that Vicky and Tyler would at least know something about the Disney characters or movies they played.

Matt had to act out the character "Tinker bell" and it was hilarious. Only Bonnie knew what he was trying to do with waving his arms trying to fly. Tyler and Jeremy were laughing so hard they held their stomachs. When Bella's turn came she had to draw "Belle from Beauty and Beast" so she stood with a book and twirled around. Caroline knew exactly who she was and said "Belle." The rest of them looked at Caroline like "Duh" and she said "No Belle from Beauty and Beast" and they finally saw Bella with her book. "Oh Yeah, that is totally her!" Jeremy said.

Vicky was not getting any of the characters so once again she complained and sat out. Tyler wanted to know more about the date Bella had so he finally asked, "What's the guy's name Bells?"

Bella looked up thinking it had something to do with their game "what guy Tyler?'

Bonnie and Caroline caught on and said "Edward, Bella!" at the same time.

Elena looked at her friends and said "Leave her alone, it was just a date right?" thinking that there was no way Bella was actually dating him.

Bella looked down afraid to answer "Well…Edward asked me to the dance and we…have been seeing each other ever since." She did not look up but if she would have, she would have seen Elena's mouth open and her eyes wide.

"What the hell, Bells. You didn't tell me!" Elena complained sounding really pissed.

Bella finally looked up at her "Well I didn't know I needed to clear it with you, beside you didn't ask me."

Jeremy watched as his sister was hurting Bella's feelings. "Bells, I don't think she meant it that way, Did you Elena?" looking at her.

Elena realized what she had said "Um… no. I did not mean it that way. I'm just surprised that you didn't mention you were dating him that's all" Trying to cover her mistake.

"Yes, well I'm not sure what to tell you about him." Bella hesitantly said.

"Everything of course" said Caroline while Bonnie nodded. Vicky sat on the couch rolling her eyes.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he's 17 like me. He has two brothers and two sisters. He is very smart, handsome, and caring," answered Bella.

"And he's HOT" shouted Caroline "Don't forget that!"

Bella was embarrassed "Well her is very good looking, but he is very sweet. A little over protective but his heart is in the right place."

The crow was listening and making notes about this Edward Cullen fella. He would have to do some research on him and see just how overprotective he was. He listened as Bella described him but she was not concerned about Edwards looks. She was concerned about how he acted and how caring he was towards her and others. Shit, that leaves me out of the running. If she finds out about my past, I do not think I will even have a chance. Stop! Thinking that way you idiot! You have to find more about her before making assumptions you asshat. The crow sat there hoping to hear more.

The game continued with remarks about Edward coming from a very curious Caroline and Bonnie. They wanted to know more about him but all they were doing was making Bella uncomfortable and Elena angry.

The night ended at 10:45pm with Matt and Vicky driving Tyler home to pick up their Mother. Elena and Jeremy drove home Caroline and Bonnie with a promise to go out the next day with Bella.

Bella went to her room after thanking her Grandparents for the party. Helen mentioned that Elena was having a hard time and maybe Bella could help her sort out her issues. Bella liked the idea. Once Bella got Elena alone she was going to have a serious talk about what was going on with her.

Bella called her Dad since he would still be up for the night. "Hi Dad, how are you?"

"Good Bells, I heard about your trip with Aunt Jenna. I am sorry I did not make the reservations. It won't happen again honey." He told her.

"Don't worry Dad; it was alright once I got food in me. Aunt Jenna is fun; she just needs to learn to plan things out more." Bella told him.

"Yeah, I'm glad you called. I got a call from Carlisle today…he told me that Edward decided to take a trip. Do you know anything about that?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No Dad, Edward didn't mention anything to me. Actually, he got mad at me when I told him I was coming here during spring break. He wanted to take me to Seattle or something." She told him.

"Huh, that would be why Carlisle is concerned. He said Edward was acting weird and would not tell him where he was going on this trip. That doesn't sound like him does it?"

Bella thought about it "Not that I know of, but we haven't talked much since he took my trip so bad. Alice has had to intervene a few times. Not that he has done anything so do not worry Dad. It's just…Edward stops talking. It is as if he shuts down. I don't know if I'm explaining this the right way."

"Don't worry about it Bells, boys are weird at this age. However, please if Edward calls or you see him call me immediately. Carlisle is worried. Good night Bells. Love you" Charlie told her.

"Love you too Dad." Bella said and they hung up.

Outside the crow found the last conversation Bella had with her Father concerning. What was this Edward up to leaving and not telling his Father where he was going? Would he follow her here? Moreover, if he did what would he do? Sounds a bit stalker-ish but then what the hell am I doing sitting in a tree listening to her now? Damn it Damon get your act together. I think I will go back to the boarding house and sleep in a soft bed.

The crow flew off just as a boy with golden eyes climbed into another tree not far from the Swan home.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own twilight or Vampire Diaries.

I do own the story I cannot seem to get out of my head keeping me awake at night.

Let us hope I can write the next chapter as I laid in bed and saw it play out.

Thanks for the reviews about the last chapter. Here is what I can tell you, Edward will be leaving shortly along with some of the Cullen's. I like Alice and Emmett too much to let them go. Damon is starting to believe his Isabella will come back to him. He will have to learn some life lessons to win her heart. Elena will have a melt down and Bella will help her get back on track. Once she meets Stefan she will be an angel. Thanks for the comments. Enjoy this chapter since it kept me up all night trying to work out the details.

* * *

Previously…

The crow flew off just as a boy with golden eyes climbed into another tree not far from the Swan home.

Now…

**Inside the Swan House**

"Steve, I think we need to talk about Jenna," a woman's voice said. This must the Grandmother.

I heard rustling of covers "What about Jenna, Helen?" a man's voice replied.

There was a slight thump, the sound of something placed down on a table. "Jenna needs to find out about Bella sooner than later Steve. She took an unnecessary risk with Bella today about their mishap in Atlanta."

"I know Jenna does not always think things through Helen, however do you think it was a risk to Bella's safety?" the man replied.

"Yes, Steve. If there had been a vampire at the airport…we could have lost Bella today." There was a small sniff as if the woman was crying and holding it inside.

"I'm sorry you're, but how? You know Charlie has the journal and without it, I do not see Jenna believing anything we say. You remember how Charlie reacted when you first told him about it?" There was silence then the man said, "Do you think Miranda would be able to help Jenna understand?"

It had been quiet for a while before the woman's voice said, "I think we need to try. Maybe Bella can help. If Jenna could see for herself what Bella can do without her full powers…she might believe us. Oh Steve, I know we made the decision to keep her out of the real world together. I don't think the council has dealt with this the right way."

"Let us try to get to get some sleep and talk to Bella in the morning. Maybe she has a suggestion about Jenna. You know Bella usually does." The man's voice said and he heard him kiss the woman.

"You are right Steve, Bella always has a way of making things right. Goodnight."

Silence fell over the house while the boy sat listening in the tree.

**_Outside in the tree_**

_I thought about calling home to tell them where I was but once I made the decision I knew Alice would tell them. What were my motivations for following Bella across the country really? It was her Aunt's thoughts about an Elena and her boy problems that started to bother me initially. Why was Bella getting involved in her cousin's life? In addition, what could Bella do to help her? Bella was human after all, but then I remembered Carlisle telling us we needed to protect Bella._

_Why? This nagging feeling kept coming up inside me. Why? While I sat listening to what must be Bella's Grandparents I read their minds. The woman was worried that a vampire would kill Bella before she was able to gain her full powers. That had me wondering what powers. Then the man's concerns were about how Jenna would react to the knowledge of supernatural beings in the world. I think I may have fell out of the tree if my hand were not fisting around a tree branch. I was slowly tearing the bark from the tree without thinking about my actions. _

_Bella's Grandparents knew about vampires and other beings. I needed to find out how much they knew. If the Volturi found out humans knew about vampires they would not hesitate to come kill them. I snapped the branch I was holding off the tree not wanting to leave marks on the tree. What am I going to do now? My thoughts always brought me back to my Bella._

_When I first saw her, I literally could not move. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld. Her dark long flowing hair captured my attention, but when she gazed up and smiled her face lit up the room. I was captivated just like the other men in the room. Once Bella moved and I caught her scent and the smell of her blood called to me. It felt as if Bella was beckoning me towards her. How was I to comprehend the sensations inside me and not want to kill her at the same time? How could any woman have so much allure and be so pure at the same time?_

_I was trying to work out my doubts but then that Mike Newton came along and forced my hand. I had to finally admit my attraction to Bella and ask her to the Valentine's Day dance at school. Mike was planning to escort Bella to the dance and then intended to take her parking somewhere secluded. I would not allow that mongrel anywhere near her._

_The night of the dance, when she walked into my line of sight her beauty once again mesmerized me. She was a goddess in that dress that was alluring but the skirt fell to the floor. Bella was just as nervous as I had been. She really did not know how enchanting she was and that was when she finally captured my heart._

_Finding out I had so many feelings for one person nearly drove me mad. Then as time went on, I found out Bella had a fierce loyalty to her family just as my family made me want to ask her to join our family. Yes, I actually thought about asking her to marry me._

_The only thing that held me back was I did not know if Bella even loved me. Part of me was willing to take that chance to spend the rest of my life with her. Then when I found out about her trip here, I became angry. Anger was not something I was prepared for; of all the feelings inside me, anger surprised me._

_It was the way Bella told me about her trip made me question her feelings for me. Did she think of me the same way I thought about her? Was there someone here that she cared more about besides me? I did not want to ever lose her, so here I sit high up in a tree listening to the people in the house sleep._

_I heard a car door close and looked down to see Jenna walking away from a parked car. She seemed to lean slightly to one side. Jenna waved her hand and said, "I've got it thanks for the ride." Once Jenna reached the front porch and opened the door walking inside, the car drove off. I listened as Jenna bumped her way up to her room._

_"__Oops, I think that is going to bruise" she was talking to herself with a slight slur to her words. I wondered what she had walked into to give her that bruise. Then my thoughts went to Jenna and the time we spent together._

_Bella first introduced me to her Aunt Jenna after school the day she arrived. I had driven Bella that day because Bella wanted to leave her Jeep at the house encase Jenna wanted to go somewhere. I pulled my car up to the house to hear a woman's voice singing. I smiled thinking about Bella singing with her Dad Charlie. The often would sing together while making dinner. This must be a family trait._

_As we walked into Bella's home, I could smell Bella's favorite chicken soup. I had learned that her Grandmother was a wonderful cook, and wrote down her favorite recipes for her family. Bella loved to make dinner for Charlie with recipes from this book._

_"__Aunt Jenna I'm home!" Bella called out just as Charlie did each night he came home from work. I could pick out various traits Bella shared with Charlie and now I would be able to see Aunt Jenna for myself._

_"__In the Kitchen Bells, I make Chicken soup. I got inspired by all the rain. It's depressing as hell Bells" she giggled "Hells Bells" she said again as Bella and I walked into the kitchen._

_"__Oh, sorry I didn't know we had company or I would not have said that" Jenna proclaimed turning red. Although Jenna was clearly embarrassed, she continued walking towards us as we entered the kitchen._

_"__Aunt Jenna this is Edward Cullen," Bella said bringing me closer to her Aunt so we could shake hands. Umm, she did not seem to notice my cold hands. She must be good with the weird just like Bella._

_"__Hello Edward, I'm Jenna. Bella's favorite younger Aunt" she giggled just as Bella did when she was saying something that she thought was funny. _

_Bella giggled along with her and said, "Aunt Jenna is Dad's younger sister. My Aunt Miranda is older." Bella then explained that Jenna had a different Father than her Father and Aunt Miranda. It was sad to see the expressions play across Bella's face as she was telling the story about her Grandfather's death and how her Grandmother met her now husband Steve. Bella smiled again when she told me about Jenna being born into the family and her Aunt's desire to change her name so the sister's would always carry the same name._

_"__My sister Miranda and her husband Grayson lead this perfect life, with two kids. A girl and a boy named Elena and Jeremy. It almost makes me want to get married, but not yet" Jenna shook off the thought._

_"__Bella here makes our family stick together like glue. It weird actually, most of my friends who have "Step" anything don't get together like we do" I could hear Jenna try to work it out in her mind. She was thinking about how Bella radiated love and how drawn she was towards her. Jenna's mind was fascinating. I wished I could read Bella's mind._

_Jenna's recent boyfriend and roommate ruined her ability to let anyone get close to her but Bella had a pull she could not refuse. Charlie her brother had always seemed a bit more overprotective of his daughter than most Father's she had observed. Jenna thought about the times he would travel to Phoenix to pick up Bella from her Mother and bring her to see her parents. Each summer she watched as Bella's group of friends became closer. Jenna felt almost a jealously that she was not able to make friends and form the bond she did with those back in Virginia._

_When her Mother asked her to travel with Bella so that she would be able to visit Mystic Falls, Jenna jumped at the chance to be away for a few days. However, Jenna's thoughts were not happy now. The constant rain was pulling Jenna's mood down. Her attachment to Bella seemed to be the only thing that made Jenna happy. This was why I grew concerned. No one should have that much to do with a person's happiness. Then I thought about my attachment to Bella and realized I was the same as Jenna._

_Jenna brightened up around Bella and they talked as if they were sisters, it was bizarre watching complete each other's sentences. Then Jenna brought up Elena and Jeremy. I could read Jenna's concerns about Elena being obsessed with a Matt Donovan. Jeremy seemed like a normal teenage boy growing up with an overachiever sister. He was unhappy with how much attention Elena was getting by acting this way._

_Looking in Jenna's mind she remembered how Jeremy would come looking for Bella when Elena was keeping his Mother occupied with dressing up for events in their town. This confused me because Elena would dress like a "southern Belle" with a large hoop skirt making dress full. Why would anyone dress up as women did during the civil war these days? Jenna was just thankful her Mother gave up trying to make her dress that way. Jenna would see Jeremy and Bella with their heads together laughing wondering what could make them smile so bright that their laughter filled their eyes._

_The thoughts of Bella having someone special in her life in Mystic Falls were driving me crazy. Alice and Jasper were telling me that Bella only saw me, but I still could not accept what they were telling me. Bella had another life in another town and she was Bella after all._

_The darkness came over me again like it would and then I would not be able to control the thoughts in my head. I held my head in my hands trying to fight off the darkness. It was telling me Bella, my lovely Bella would not want to be with a monster. _

_My fears took over and I could not get past Bella finding out the monster I really am and then not wanting anything to do with me. I could visualize Bella running away from me shouting at me to stay away, stay away. Bella the most caring person I had met aside from Esmé could never be want to be with me, a Monster. Could my worst fears come true? _

_Then my thoughts went to the fact that Bella may already know about Vampires. If she did could she know what I really was, a vampire? Could it be true? Can she want to be with me? I had to find out. The thought of my life without Bella in it consumed me._

_I guess my thoughts kept me busy all night because the next think I realize is that the sun is rising and there is a black crow perched on a branch in a tree closer to the Swan home. It was as if he was listening to see if anyone was awake in the house. _

**Outside in the morning**

I perched myself on the branch I had become familiar with during my many trips to this house. Sitting on this branch, I was able to hear most of the conversations that took place inside without difficulty. I became aware that something dangerous was near and became alert. If something dangerous was near then that Bella could be hurt. I was going to protect Bella with my life. Listening I did not hear anyone near but had an odd feeling of being watched.

My thoughts went to Bella; somehow, this dark-haired beauty had wormed her way into my heart without my even meeting her directly. Passing her in a restaurant years ago did not count. Those few words could not replace my need to talk to her while she was focusing on me. I would have to meet her _"accidentally"_ and then talk to her to figure out if she could be my Bella come back to me as Emily Bennett promised.

The sun had just started to rise and the colors were bright and shining with the promise of a new day. Listening to the inhabitants inside the house, I heard someone get out bed. The sound of their feet making light pitter-patter to reach another door and close it. I heard what sounded like brushing of teeth and then they entered the shower.

The next person I heard stretched and said "Steve honey, I'm going down to make breakfast. Do you want waffles or pancakes?" the woman now known to me as Helen said this to her husband Steve. I had learned all their names during my many trips to their home watching them. I could visualize Helen and Steve waking up together in their teal colored room. Snooping around their house had become a hobby of sorts. I could not gain entrance to their home but that did not stop me from looking inside all their windows to get the layout of the house.

Bella's room was almost the same color as my Isabella's without the floral wallpaper pattern. I was thankful when the styles of decorating a home were less garish. Who puts giant flowers on the wall and expects it to look natural? That why I choose a deep red color for my home. Red was the color of blood, which meant life. The boarding house where I live part-time does not have some flowery woman's crap on the walls; the walls are a deep red that matched the dark woodwork throughout the house.

Bella must be the one in the shower because Jenna is moaning as if she has a hangover. That girl can party like no other. I was tempted to introduce myself to her at the bar a few times but did not want to risk losing Bella to a misunderstanding. Nothing like having the girl of your dreams think you were hitting on her Aunt. The old Damon may have taken that chance. That is not me anymore though!

Helen and Steve do not seem bothered by Jenna's actions. If Jenna deals with her pain by drinking who am I to tell her she should stop. It has worked for me in the past so I let it go. I hear another door open and footsteps going down the stairs. This must be Bella.

"Good morning Grams" Bella said while giving her a kiss. "What's for breakfast today?"

Helen hesitates and then I hear her set down a pan, it makes a clinking metallic sound like when it has placed on a stove. Helen must have sat down and patted the spot next to her because I heard Bella sit in a chair. The scraping of the legs on the tile is so slight but I heard it.

"Bella sweetie, I have to ask you something before we start with breakfast." The tone of Helen's voice makes my insides turn. I have not heard Helen sound so somber with all my spying visits. She has never sounded so troubled and to include Bella in this alarms me.

"Sure Grams, what is it?" Bella asks seeming worried.

"It actually about Jenna, I think it's time we let her in on your secret. We will also have to tell her about the town council and their activities. I think it's time." Helen tells Bella.

There is silence then Bella says, "I agree, yesterday I was on edge the entire time contemplating ways to defend Aunt Jenna if we were to be attacked in the airport. That is actually, why we got lost. I was not paying attention to our directions but looking around for potential threats. This of course made Jenna upset with me since she thought I was paying attention to where we going and you know how the rest turned out."

"Yes, well Isabella, how do you think we should reveal your special powers to her?" asked Helen.

Bella then giggled, "How about I make breakfast in my own special way, and you bring Aunt Jenna down with Grandpa, just encase she faints. He can catch her on the way down so she doesn't hurt herself."

Helen then laughed a fully belly laugh "That would certainly let the cat out of the bag. You are brilliant Isabella. I will go get your Grandfather to wake Jenna up. She came in late last night and he can deal with her grumpiness."

Bella then murmured, "Um yes, I heard her as she bumped into the banister and said something about a bruise."

I listened as Helen went upstairs and told Steve the plan to bring Jenna downstairs to watch Bella make breakfast, however what was so special about Bella making breakfast that Jenna would faint? I am going to have to move closer to the kitchen window and see for myself.

_Sitting high in the tree I had been in since last night, I listened to Bella's tell her Grandmother about a plan to make breakfast. I had seen Bella making meals plenty of times, so what about this morning breakfast preparation would make her Aunt Jenna faint. If only I could see it for myself._

_I heard the man's voice tell Jenna "you have no choice you need come downstairs, now get up. It is your own fault for drinking so much."_

_Jenna moaned about not getting enough sleep but followed her Father downstairs. I was not paying attention to their progress downstairs. However, when Jenna gasped I watched in her mind what she saw happening in the kitchen. There was a bowl with a mixer turned on going all by itself. Another bowl and it was pouring batter into a pan and a flipper was turning over the pancakes. They were all moving without the help of someone. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. _

_"__How?" all Jenna was able to say with her mind in trying to take in the scene in front of her?_

_"__Hi Aunt Jenna, I hope you are hungry today I'm making enough to feed an army" Bella told her giggling._

_I looked through Jenna mind to see all the movement throughout the kitchen as she began to put the pieces together. "Bella you are doing this?" Jenna was hesitant to believe that this was real._

_"__Yep, it's me. Grams and Grandpa thought you might believe it if you saw it with your own eyes," replied Bella._

_Jenna sat down and looked at her parents. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at Helen and Steve. They were smiling at Bella and then at Jenna. I then became lost in thought. How could Bella be doing this? What could she be, she must not be human. _

_I looked down at the crow who was perched at the kitchen window. The bird was watching Bella and her family in the kitchen. That was weird. I had to find somewhere to call Alice and find out more about Bella._

I heard Helen agree with Bella about making breakfast and flew to the kitchen window. I hope that they would be more interested in Jenna's reaction to whatever they were going to show her than a bird sitting by the kitchen window.

I watched as Bella raised her hands and things started to move around the kitchen. The bowl came out of the cabinet coming to rest on the counter. The pans also came out of cabinet they had been stored in and then stopped atop the stove. The pancake mix and water started to pour itself into one the bowls and the entire kitchen came to life. The kitchen was making breakfast while Bella stood there with approval and a smile on her face. It was fascinating to watch. Bella was a witch. Emily had given her powers. This was my Isabella.

Jenna walked into the kitchen with her mouth open wide and looked at her Parents. I saw the admiration and pride in Helen's face as she watched Bella complete their breakfast. Steve sat down patting Jenna's hand trying to assure her that this was normal, even if it totally was not. I could see the wonder in Jenna's face. Then of course came the questions.

"Why did you hide this from me? What else are you hiding from me? Does anyone else have special powers in the family? Does Charlie know Bella can do this? What about Renée, she must have flipped when she found out. Does Miranda know?" The list of questions Jenna had was long, however Helen and Steve answered them all the best they could.

"Jenna I am going to tell you some things that may seem unreal, but since you saw Bella's little display please try to hold off on your doubts. It may surprise you and you may not believe all that we tell, you but please have an open mind" said Helen.

I listened as Helen then Steve explained about the town council and their participants. I was happy to hear about this town council. This was exactly the kind of information I needed to avoid becoming their next target. I was happy that they filled in Jenna on all the juicy details. I made a note to watch out for vervain the council had this herb once again. What I found interesting was the fact that Zach, my Zach Salvatore was supplying the town with this harmful herb.

Helen and Steve looked at each other and told Jenna about a journal that Charlie now had in his possession. I hoped to get my hands on that journal to see for myself all the details written inside. Then they explained how everyone in the family including Helen and Steve lives changed by the information contained inside. This journal was written so the Bella would be able grow up in a safe environment to fulfill her destiny.

Jenna wanted to know more about the family destiny but they could only tell her that once Bella turned eighteen and received her powers the journal ended. Free will and all that garbage, then I thought back to when Emily Bennett lectured me about free will back when I decided to turn into the vampire I am today. I did not really buy into her words, but I did want my Isabella back. Therefore, I was going to have to wait until this Bella turned eighteen before I would be able to try to get her back.

My next concern was finding out how this Scooby-gang played a role in this whole "bring back Isabella" program. If one of them made the wrong choice because of their "free will" and their actions caused me to lose Isabella, I would not hesitate to end their lives. They had better be the close friends this journal made them out to be or else.

I flew back to my branch and started to remember the times when I was with my Isabella. The first time I saw her, the first time I kissed her hand all-leading up to the discovery that we were to be parents soon. These memories started to depress me so I decided the only way to find out more about these kids was to be around them.

I was great at spying so I worked out my plan to follow each of them after Bella left town to see how loyal they actually were to her. However, now I needed a good stiff drink. If I had a chance at winning my Isabella back, I needed to make some changes to my life. Damn that Stephan he always came up at the most inconvenient times. I flew off to get that drink.

_I was thinking about how Bella was able to make the items in the kitchen move to her will and was coming up blank. As I was leaning against the tree someone thoughts came crashing into my head. I looked around the following the line of the house and did not see anyone. _

_I could not find this man but he was thinking about my Bella. He was remembering the first time he saw Bella; she was in a violet colored dress and matching bonnet. This was weird; Bella was dressed in clothes that reminded me of how the women dressed during the civil war era. The man was thinking about the first time he kissed her hand. His heart raced as he held her hand in his._

_I was getting upset thinking about this man's feelings towards my Bella. He loved her and he was heartbroken at the same time. Then his thoughts continued with their courtship. The one I so desperately wanted to have with my Bella. He would sit and drink tea with her while she smiled back at him. She had the same smile but it was for this man, not me. _

_The next thought or memory was this man pledging his life to Bella. He married her and my heart sank. Could this be real? No definitely not someone had played with my mind. There had to be an explanation for what I was seeing._

_What almost broke me was when they found out about their child. They were expecting a baby. Bella's excitement while telling this man about their baby was too much for me to handle. I had to get away. Bella was in love with the man. I could not see his face but Bella's face was looking up at him with so much love and trust I needed to get away. My Bella would not do this. She did not dress like this woman it could not be her. _

_I jumped down from the tree and took off running through the forest trying to forget what I saw. _

* * *

_Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter now. I do not think my mind will let me go to sleep until I get past this part of the story. LOL_


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own twilight or Vampire Diaries.

I am trying to catch up with the story in my head so please be patient with me.

* * *

_Previously…_

_I jumped down from the tree and took off running through the forest trying to forget what I saw. _

_Now…_

* * *

With Jenna all caught up on the family history and clearly shaken up about the existence of vampire, witches and werewolves Bella felt it was time to head over to Elena's house and have that talk about her behavior.

Helen told Bella not let Miranda or Grayson know how bad Elena had acted out. If they knew just how Elena had been acting they would take it to hard causing drastic actions that was not necessary and cause more harm than good.

Bella walked into Elena's room to see her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed looking over some homework. It was nice to see Elena doing normal stuff besides making "eyes" at Matt. Bella then chastised herself and decided to make an effort to talk to Elena about Matt,

"Hi Elena, are you doing homework? Should I come back later?" asked Bella sitting down on the edge of the bed not too far away from Elena.

"Yes and no. I am doing homework but it's almost finished so no I want you to stay," answered Elena. She missed Bella and really needed to talk to her about her feelings. Deep down she knew it was driving everyone around her crazy but she just could not explain it.

"So what's going on with you Elena?" Bella did not wait around to get her point across. All these years she knew when something was bothering Elena and it was not like her to talk to the way she did last night about her dating Edward.

Elena put the book and papers to the side and then put her hands under her thighs hoping to keep them from waving around the way they always did when she was upset about something. "I don't understand what's happening to me Bells. Sometimes I do not want to date Matt anymore. Then I hate it when other girls flirt with him. I am so confused."

"I'm glad you opened up to me." Bella answered then leaned over to take Elena's hands in hers. "First off your hormones are raging." They both giggled when Bella repeated what Grandma Helen had told them for years.

"And maybe you have outgrown Matty. It is not a bad thing, it is just hard to let go of someone you have always loved. But I don't think if you let know that you just want to be friends he will take it bad Elena" Bella said still holding her hands. Elena responded better to Bella when she touched her. There were not arguments about her being wrong and not seeing the right things. It just was. It was acceptance. Bella gave always gave her what she needed.

"What should I tell him? Then how do I deal with the girls flirting with him? We grew up together will he still want to be my friend like he is with you?" Elena finally admitted her fears and she started to cry.

"Don't worry so much about what he does when you're not his girlfriend anymore. He will be free to make his own choices on who he wants to date or not. However, you have to let him go and mean it Elena. It will mess him up if you keep him around. Actually it's unfair to him now sending him mixed signals." Bella told her.

Elena looked up and tried to explain. "Don't even try Elena; I saw how you made those "eyes" at him while we were eating pizza. It is a good thing he did not see them. Breaking up with him will be the only fair thing. You cannot string along boys to fit your needs." Bella sounded harsh but Elena knew she spoke the truth.

"Will Matt forgive me and still be my friend?" Elena asked in a small voice.

Bella thought about it and finally said, "If he wants to continue to be part of the group he will have to find a way to accept your friendship. However, something tells me he already knows what is coming. I cannot be the only one to see how you have acted lately." Bella wiped the tears from Elena's face with a tissue and smiled.

"It will all work out. Remember I told you that you would meet the love of your life soon. If you already knew him I would have said something different right?" Bella reminded her of her prediction that she made a while ago.

Elena nodded "Yes, I remember. At first, I thought you were loopy but now it makes sense. I am not supposed to be Matt's girlfriend. Friend yes, but not his girlfriend." Elena admitted aloud finally.

Bella was happy that Elena finally admitted what was bothering her deep down inside making her actions swing so wildly. "You know Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie will be happy you have had a change of heart and will soon be back to normal," Bella said giggling at the memory of them calling her "Hell-lena" but kept that piece of information to herself.

"What did they tell you?" Elena said almost indignantly.

Bella shook her head knowing she may have said too much "Don't worry about them, just worry about what you have to do today. I know it is hard for you to tell Matt, but it needs to said. And please do not get upset with anything Matt says to you."

Bella knew that Matt was ready for the drama of their relationship to end. It was too hard for him to keep up with his schoolwork and sports and then having to go home and deal with his family. His Mother and Sister were nightmares to keep in line.

Elena knew how Matt's family would push their responsibilities on him. This was the cause of many of their arguments the past several months. Vicky was always pushing him to take her places since their Mother would not allow her to drive the family vehicle.

"Well I think I will go over to Matt's house now and have that conversation before we have to meet the girls," Elena said to Bella.

Bella gave her a hug and wished her well then went looking for her Aunt and Uncle. Bella wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before she would lose them. She found them in the family room putting together a memory book for her Dad Charlie. Charlie and Bella were missing many of the family gatherings living in Washington so Miranda wanted them to have pictures for memories.

"Hi Bella, I'm glad you finally left Elena's side. I want you to see what I have worked on for you and your Dad. It's taken a while but I finally have caught up putting the last of the pictures from Christmas and your Birthday party" Said Miranda smiling watching Bella as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"It's so thoughtful of you Aunt Miranda. I can't believe you would do this for us" Said a teary-eyed Bella.

Miranda put her arm around Bella pulling her close and said "Your family."

Grayson then said, "Where was Elena off to so suddenly?"

Bella looked at them tilting her head waiting for the words to appear and said, "She has finally decided that Matt should be her friend and not boyfriend."

Both Miranda and Grayson said "Thank you" at the same time. They knew that Bella would solve the problem Elena had tried to deal with on her own and failing miserably.

"We love Matt, but those two should never have dated" Grayson said getting up heading to the kitchen. "Bella, do you want something to drink while I'm in the kitchen? I'm taking a break from Miranda's project." Grayson winked at Bella knowing he just wanted any reason to leave the room.

"No thank you" answered Bella. "I think I need to find Jeremy and invite him to dinner with the rest of us. I have to keep an eye on him now that Elena will calm down."

Miranda laughed and said "Good luck with that one. He is hiding something but I don't think it will hurt him."

**In the forest**

Edward was on the phone with Alice pacing and pulling at his hair with his free hand. "What does this mean Alice? Could this man really love my Bella?"

Alice huffed "Edward I told you, I don't see anything about Bella and another man. I see you screwing up your relationship by being in Mystic Falls. If Bella sees you, she will think you don't trust her and it falls apart."

"But Alice something doesn't feel right. I can't explain it, my chest hurts, and I am worried about her safety," Edward growled to Alice.

"Damn it Edward, I'm telling you if you don't leave and come home you will lose Bella. That is what I see. Nothing else!" Alice yelled back at Edward.

"Hold on, Carlisle wants to talk to you." Alice stopped and then handed the phone over to Carlisle.

"Edward, I don't understand your behavior these past few weeks. What is bothering you so much that you leave and do not say where you are going? Esmé has been worried about you; it is not like you to tell her where you are going. I'm worried about you and your behavior." Carlisle sounded upset while trying to reach out to Edward.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, something came over me, and I had to follow Bella." There was a long pause then he continued, "Her family knows about vampires Carlisle. I heard them talk about it. What are we going to do?" asked a frantic Edward.

"Nothing right now Son, come home and we will invite Charlie over to see what he tell us. You have to understand that Bella is his daughter and he has protected her since her birth. I am sorry I did not explain more of the situation to you before now. It may have prevented you leaving."

"What does that mean Carlisle? Prevented me from what?" Edward sounded frustrated and upset.

"Don't worry about Bella while she is in Mystic Falls. The town can protect her; it is you and your presence that might need protection. If they find out what you are, you are in more danger than Bella," Carlisle finally admitted.

"What about this man who is thinking of my Bella? Can this be real? And why was he showing me these memories?" he asked.

"I'm not sure he was showing you those memories. I think he may have remembered them son. Please come home. We can work this out before Bella finds out and you do more damage." Carlisle pleaded.

Edward sighed, "Alright I will come home, but I want to know all about it. No more hiding things from me Carlisle."

"I will tell you all I know Son, thanks for coming home." Carlisle said then hung up.

Edward trusted Carlisle to explain everything to him once he arrived but he just needed to see Bella one more time before leaving. He shook his head wondering what made him come up the decision to follow Bella. If Bella did see him, she would demand an explanation that he could not give her and it would ruin their relationship just as Alice told him.

**Mystic Grill**

Bella arrived to see Elena sitting with Matt at a booth in the corner of the restaurant. When Matt spotted her, he waved her over so she assumed things were going well between the two. However, what Bella did not see what Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy sitting at another table with their eyes glued to the area where Elena and Matt sat. If Bella had seen them sitting at another table she may have not walked over and sat down without a care in the world.

"Bella how could you?" Matt practically shouted at her.

Bella looked stunned "What did I do?" she said before realizing that they were fighting over their supposed breakup.

"Oh" Bella looked down trying to find the words to make this situation better.

Meanwhile Damon sat at the bar with a drink in hand listening to Matt yell at his Bella. Not wanting to give himself away, he took another sip from the glass. That boy had better rethink how he talks to her before I rip his head off. This boy Matt had better not be part of the Scooby-gang or he was closer to death than he thought.

Bella looked up at Elena and gave her a look that said, "Gee thanks for everything." Turning towards Matt, she touched his hand that was playing with his napkin on the table. "Matt, I'm sorry if you think this is my fault. I just looked at this from an outsider's point of view…and you both looked unhappy. Matt you know we have been friends since we or you guys rather have been in diapers." Bella's attempt at levity was failing.

"Can you honestly say that you have been happy with your relationship as it was?" asked Bella.

Matt waited and then shook his head. "No, but I don't want to lose Elena" Matt admitted.

"Well that's the thing Matt, are you really losing her? She will always be your friend, just not your girlfriend." She told him.

Damon watched as Bella explained the situation for this Matt person. He also saw a light come from her hand going into his. Why did others not see the light clearly coming from her hand? What was Bella doing to this Matt? Damon had more questions than answers and ordered another drink.

Matt listened to Bella and finally understood what she was telling him. Elena would always be his friend. He needed to move past his anger about their breakup. Matt felt the friendship he had with Bella extend to Elena.

"Elena, promise me that you will ask me if you ever need anything. You have to know that I will always love you, just not as my girlfriend. Promise me alright?" Matt needed to hear Elena tell him he was important to her just as she was important to him.

Elena nodded and said "Matt you will always be one of my best friends. You can count on me when you need help."

Bella then noticed Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline watching them and waved them over. The surprised look on their faces told her that they had saw some of Matt's anger towards Elena and their breakup. Bella waved at them again and they reluctantly came over.

"Is it safe?" Caroline asked not filtering her words.

"Yeah, it's safe Caroline" Matt told her and then apologized to everyone for his reaction.

The gang finally settled down and ordered their dinner. The conversation varied and kept them busy. In the background, Damon was finishing another drink wondering what Bella had done to Matt in order for him to calm down and accept the change in status in his relationship with Elena. Damon was still lost in thought when he caught a scent he had not come across in decades. There was another vampire close by, but this vampire was a cold one. They were dangerous and hard to kill. Damon's immediate thoughts went to protecting Bella and her friends. He shook his head where did that come from. I do not protect people. Damn I am changing.

Damon got out of his chair and strolled around the restaurant looking for the vampire. It would not be hard to spot him; their kind looked too perfect and was very pale. Damon was careful to stay out-of-the-way of the Scooby-gang. However, what he was not ready for was walking directly into Bella. He had to catch her from falling as she left the women room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I should pay more attention to where I am going" Bella told him.

Damon looked down at her smiling and was still holding her when he said, "It was my fault actually. I was looking for someone and thought I would find them near here." Damon forgot who he was looking for being so close to his Isabella.

Bella stood looking up at this dark-haired god with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was the most intriguing man she had ever seen. This was what she thought her perfect man would look like.

They stared into each other's eyes and it felt familiar to both of them. They stood there the room disappeared around them. They were two people alone. Bella not wanting to let him leave quickly introduced herself.

"I'm Bella…Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." She said almost at a stammer.

He was smiling back at her with the corner of his mouth going up and said, "It's very nice to meet you Bella, my name is Damon Salvatore" as he picked up her hand to kiss it. This was the same way he had introduced himself to her the very first time.

He felt the electricity flow between the two of them. Damon noticed Bella's reaction to his touch and enjoyed the feeling of holding her hand. She did not want to let go but could not explain the emotions she was experiencing. It was like a memory.

Edward was watching Bella interact with the man she bumped into and saw how they looked at each other. This man had memories of his Bella. Edward listened to them introduce themselves so she did not know him before this moment but did not like the way they were looking at each other. His anger got the best of him and he stormed into the Grill and walked up to Bella and the stranger who still held her hand.

"Bella?" Edward said breaking the moment between the two of them.

Bella looked up to see Edward Cullen staring at her with an angry expression on his face. Damon noticed that Edward was the vampire that he was searching for before being sidetracked with Bella.

"Do you know him Bella Swan?" Damon asked smoothly trying to hide the fear inside he felt towards Bella's safety.

"Um…Yes, I do but what I don't understand is why he is standing here and not back home in Forks" Bella spat out.

It was then Edward realized his mistake. "I came to make sure you were safe."

This made no sense to her and she said, "Thank you Damon for saving me from falling, it was very nice to meet you. But I have to go talk to Edward now." By the tone of her voice, Damon knew whatever this Edward had to say it was not going to be enough to make Bella happy. Edward realized the same thing at the same time.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and said "Bella" but never got to finish because Bella cut him off holding up her hand effectively telling him to shut up.

Bella looked towards Damon and smiled then turned leaving with Edward following behind her. "I can't believe you actually came her Edward. My Dad called asking me about your whereabouts thinking you actually came her and I would not believe it. But you standing right here I can see he was correct."

Bella was waving her hands around in anger and said, "I can't believe you Edward. What did I ever do to give you reason to not trust me? Huh? I just can't believe you would actually leave your family without telling them anything."

Bella's rant went on long enough that Elena and Jeremy came outside to see what Bella was doing. When they saw her going off on Edward, they knew he was in deep trouble. She never talked that way to anyone. They stood nearby but not too close. Bella did not give him a chance to answer after she finished her rant.

"Just go home Edward, I can't look at you now!" she finally told him and then walked over to Elena and Jeremy.

Edward stood there dejected but knew this was his fault and he deserved everything she had said to him. Alice told him his presence would upset her but he had not thought she would go off on him as if she did. He left for home knowing that when she arrived he would have to explain his actions.

Elena put an arm around Bella and the tears began to fall. Jeremy opened the door to the restaurant for them as they walked back to their table. Bonnie and Caroline looked up to see Bella in tears and jumped up to give her a hug. Matt and Jeremy joined the hug as the group tried to support Bella.

Damon had listened to Bella tell off Edward proudly. She could handle herself in her other life, she was no different now. He enjoyed watching Edward being scolded by his Bella. She was magnificent was she was angry.

However when he saw Bella walk back into the restaurant in tears he wanted to go rip Edward apart and burn the pieces. His instincts were to go comfort her. As her friends gathered around her to give her, a hug it struck him that these were good kids. They cared about Bella and would do anything to see her happy. The Scooby-gang just moved up on his list.

Bella tried to explain how her Dad called with news of Edward leaving Forks without telling his parents and she would not believe that he would follow her. She had a hard time trying to understand his motivations. Did he not trust her so much that he would travel across the country to see her? Nothing he said would change his coming here.

Edward's overprotective nature and mistrust was too much for her to deal with. He hurt her deeply. They decided to leave and take Bella back to her Grandparent's home giving her time to work it out. They had experience with Bella working out problems and knew that she just needed time. Although they agreed if they ran into Edward, again they all would give him a piece of their minds.

Bella went to her room and tried to figure out what to say to her Dad when she called him. Charlie had never really like Edward but after tonight, she did not know how he would react. Bella put the pillow over her head to keep the fact she was crying secret. Her Grandmother always knew when she was upset and tried to comfort her but she needed to be alone tonight.

Bella was angry with Edward but felt torn about her feelings about meeting Damon. That man had her insides turned upside down. Could she blame Edward for being insecure about her feelings for him? She had never shown interest in anyone but him, until tonight. Trying to reason out her feelings, she finally came up with one important fact. She probably would never see Damon Salvatore again. This meant her sudden feelings for him were not important.

Her problem with Edward was her immediate issue. Could she trust him after his actions? How could he explain his presence here? Was there a reason he would give that she could accept? As much as Bella could help others this was something, she felt she needed help. If she was ever going to trust him, again she needed to work out her feelings.

When she first met Edward, he seemed like the perfect partner. However, how could someone who loves you not trust you? Did she love Edward enough to forgive him for not trusting her? Her tears fell and she finally fell asleep.

Damon turned into the crow and sat perched outside Bella's window hearing her cry. He wanted to talk to her and take away the tears. Without thinking about the consequences, he devised a plan to meet up with Bella while she was here this week. He wanted to spend as much time with her that he could before she went back home to Forks.

* * *

Thanks I hope the additional chapter makes up for Elena and Edward having their meltdowns.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

I just want to say this not a typical story following any books or TV shows. Please continue to have an open mind. My outline for this story continues to have some of the Cullen's around. It is because I love Emmett so much, he cracks me up.

* * *

Previously…

Her problem with Edward was her immediate issue. Could she trust him after his actions? How could he explain his presence here? Was there a reason he would give that she could accept? As much as Bella could help others this was something, she felt she needed help. If she was ever going to trust him, again she needed to work out her feelings.

When she first met Edward, he seemed like the perfect partner. However, how could someone who loves you not trust you? Did she love Edward enough to forgive him for not trusting her? Her tears fell and she finally fell asleep.

Damon turned into the crow and sat perched outside Bella's window hearing her cry. He wanted to talk to her and take away the tears. Without thinking about the consequences, he devised a plan to meet up with Bella while she was here this week. He wanted to spend as much time with her that he could before she went back home to Forks.

* * *

Now…

**Mystic Falls**

Bella spent the next day with her Grandmother talking about Edward and his following her to Mystic Falls. Her Grandmother was trying to get Bella to understand that what Edward did was indeed wrong but he may have been concerned about her safety.

"Teenage boys do not think sometimes Bella." Helen tried to get Bella to open up about her feelings.

"Edward should have spoken with you prior to your leaving, Bella. Most misunderstandings are about miscommunication and assumptions. He has intense feelings for you and you are the first person he has ever felt this way about," Helen tried to sooth Bella telling her this while she sat next to Bella holding her and rubbing her back.

"What right does he have to follow me?" asked Bella trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

Helen could see that Bella felt betrayed and trust was always something Bella valued. "Bella dear, I'm not trying to answer questions that only Edward can answer. I am trying to get you to open up to the possibility that he felt he had good reasons. You will need to talk to him and not avoid this Bella. If you can't accept his reasons then you can let him go and he will be out of your life."

Bella had let the tears go and they streamed down her face. "I just can't get why he didn't trust me. I have never given him any reason to doubt my feelings."

Helen suggested they stop talking about this since they would not get any answers until she went home and suggested they make a few desserts for the dinner at the Lockwood's annual potluck dinner. Bella and Helen baked all day keeping Bella busy and keeping her mind off Edward. When it was time to get ready for them to leave, Bella went upstairs to take a shower.

**Forks**

Edward had arrived home around six in the morning. He had been frustrated and angry with himself the entire trip home. He replayed the vision Alice had told him about that caused him to loose Bella. He tried to figure out a way to save his relationship with Bella but came up empty.

"Edward, Son I think it is time for us to have that conversation about Bella. Come sit down with me and hopefully you will understand a few things," Carlisle told Edward once he appeared in the living room.

Edward had known that Carlisle was upset with him for leaving and he would soon learn more about Bella and his earlier statement about Bella needing their protection. Edward sat down facing a worried Carlisle and Esmé. Esmé along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie entered the room as soon as Carlisle mentioned Edward's name.

Carlisle had mentioned having a family meeting when Edward returned home to clear up some things with his family. Charlie had given him permission to explain a few things to help his family understand why Bella's safety was important. Since Charlie did not know how Bella's life would change once she turned eighteen, he did not lie when he told Carlisle the basics. Charlie believed in free will and let Bella make her own decisions.

As confusing as that statement about "_free will_" was to Carlisle he hoped that his family would listen to the fantastic story he was now privy to and let things happen and not push Bella. Edward needed to hear this story and grasp the situation he now found himself in, if not he would not like the outcome.

Carlisle looked at each of his family members and saw the devastated look on Edward. "Son what I am about to relay has been authorized by Charlie Swan himself. I am not to try to understand what you did, but you need hear this story. And more importantly not try to manipulate the situation thinking you know better, because you do not and you can make this worse."

Edward nodded and said "Alright Carlisle I will try." Edward sounded defeated.

Carlisle began relaying the tale of the Swan family starting with the creation of the journal. Carlisle explained how each of the Swan descendents would face challenges and have happy lives as long as they followed the directives given in the journal.

When Carlisle was at the part where Helen moved her family to Washington State for Charlie and how Charlie's life would turn out, Esmé gasped. Listening about Charlie's life, all the Cullen's realized how miserable this man's life sounded. Carlisle retold how he met Renée and knew that his marriage would not last but he needed to marry her in order for him to have his beloved daughter Isabella Marie. Isabella was the only reason Charlie Swan had taken the path given. He loved his daughter that much.

Esmé along with Rose were upset about Charlie finding love and then having to let it go to protect his daughter. Hearing how fiercely protective he was about Bella made the others in the room understand why Charlie was the way he was today. He had loved a woman that would not return his love. It was heartbreaking to hear his story. However, the promise of love in his life was what gave Charlie hope. Hope is all Charlie had and Bella.

When Carlisle told his family about the Bennett witch placing binding spells on Bella over the years surprised them. Hearing how Bella as an infant could make objects appear or come to her astounded them all.

"There are witches Carlisle?" Jasper asked surprised to find out other mystical creatures in the world.

"Yes Jasper and we are not the only kind of Vampires in the world. Just as there are real werewolves, not only shape shifters," he answered to see Edward shocked reaction.

"That would explain how Bella's Grandparents knew about vampires," Edward revealed to the room, which only outraged Rosalie.

Rose's reaction was furious but also apprehensive "Does this mean the Volturi know about them also? They won't come after us will they?" Rose was terrified about the Volturi coming to Forks and killing her family for humans knowing about vampires. The decree was not to let human find out about their existence or be killed.

Carlisle shook his head "No they won't come after us for this, they have always known about the other kind of vampires and witches. Our species were created by witches; actually it was a spell cast on a defendant of an original vampire that went wrong."

All the shocked faces looked at Carlisle and said "What?" at the same time.

Carlisle had to explain that the Original Vampires were a family created by the original witch after she lost a son to a werewolf attack. This witch was afraid to lose any more of children and cast a spell with the help of her husband creating the first vampires in existence. However, they did not realize the consequences of their actions would be the blood lust.

His story continued explaining that over time, these "_originals_" created more vampires and human's being their food source killed many. The histories tell of plagues and sickness to cover for these deaths. A few centuries later, a coven of witches accidentally created our kind trying to rid the world of vampires. It backfired and nature changed us making our difference more noticeable.

"I came across this information while I spent my years with Aro in their library. Afterwards I knew I had an advantage that would grant me permission to leave without Aro harassing me to become a part of his guard. However, as a condition of my freedom I was to report any sightings of the original family immediately to Aro. I cannot be sure but I got the impression Aro was fearful of the original family."

Jasper caught on and said, "So the Volturi have known about these vampires and have tried to keep them secret from our kind all this time?"

Carlisle nodded in affirmation "The originals have come to arrangement with the leaders of our kind to stay out their way. If we come across an original vampire, we are to leave the area immediately. Aro then added we are then report it to the Volturi. Aro would like to keep tabs on their whereabouts but emphasizes we are not to involve ourselves in their business; it would be fatal for us."

"What can you tell us about this original family Carlisle?" asked Jasper ever curious about what Aro feared hoping to gain information to protect his family.

"They are known as the Mikaelson family, Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and finally Kol. Their Mother Ester is the _original witch_ and their Father Michael is known as the _original hunter_." Carlisle then explained that their Mother and Father regretted their decision to make their family vampires. It was the blood lust and their inability to control their thirst that made them decide to kill their family. Thus the vampire hunter was originated."

Edward taking in all the information about the other kind of vampires and witches said, "What does this have to do with my Bella?"

Carlisle noting he went off track said, "The town of Mystic Falls has been aware of mystical creatures since it was formed. They have a town council that protects their citizens by killing vampires and other threats. The Swan family was a founding family and is involved with the town council. They are aware of us, werewolves, witches and shape shifters."

Rose caught on and said sounding furious, "So Bella knows that we are vampires and hasn't said anything to us the entire time?"

"Yes Rosalie, but since no one in this family has offered up any kind of explanation to her about us she kept quiet about our secret. Did you want her to announce what were to the world, or keep our secret?" Carlisle was displeased at Rose for jumping to conclusions about Bella.

"Bella has been protected by many from vampire attacks and other beings all her life. The witches know that Bella is destined to help save our world. They would die to protect her without hesitation. Charlie does not know what will happen after Bella turns eighteen but believes she will save our future," announced a determined Carlisle.

"What do we do now Carlisle?" asked Esmé. "What happened when you saw Bella Edward?" Everyone was curious what Bella had told Edward when she found out he had followed her however Esmé was the only one sensitive to Edward's feelings.

"Yes, Edward what did Bella tell you?" said an irritated Rose. She had witnessed the phone call Alice made to Edward with the warning to come home and not let Bella see him there. However, Edward did what he wanted anyway. He never listened and she was angry.

"Rose!" Esmé cautioning her to keep quiet. This did nothing because everyone was staring at Edward waiting.

Edward held his head in hands and started "I saw Bella introducing herself to a tall man who had thoughts of her being his wife, but it was as if he was remembering her not meeting her for the first time. It was hard to watch, he was looking at her with love in his eyes, and Bella…Bella was looking at him as if she was happy to see him. It was like watching them fall in love and I lost it. I went inside to confront this man for thinking of my Bella that way." Edward looked up at Carlisle.

"She looked at me wondering why I was there; or rather she could not believe I was standing there in front of her. She said goodbye to the man and I followed her outside." Edward put his fingers on his nose like he always did when he was frustrated. "She told me to leave. So I left." The room was quiet.

Alice then began to tell everyone about the visions she had that may have set Edward off on this quest to protect Bella. "I saw Bella but it wasn't our Bella, she was strolling along with a tall man with Dark hair and Blue eyes. He was wearing a civil war uniform. It was looking in a memory of some kind. They looked in love and I told Edward about it." Alice apologized to everyone knowing how upset this had made Edward.

"What could it mean? Seeing Bella dressed that way and apparently in love with this man," asked Alice.

Carlisle did not have an explanation or a theory about what Alice had seen. He continued making sure to stress what Charlie wanted Edward to know. "Charlie told me that Edward had the opportunity to hurt Bella and he knew that whatever Bella decided it was "Free Will" and this would help her solve some problem in the future. It sounded as if Charlie was giving us a warning."

"Edward, whatever happens with Bella you are going to have to stop making decisions for her? Bella is stronger than you have given her credit for and she knows what it best for her. Stop treating her as if you know what is best. Listen to her and discuss this situation. It may work out, however if not you have to accept her decision." Carlisle told him.

With that, Rose guffawed "Like he can actually do that!"

Everyone knew the family meeting had ended when Esmé tool Carlisle's hand leading him to his library. She wanted to talk to him about Edward's behavior. They needed things to change with him even if he was a vampire; he was still a teenage boy with his first feelings of love for a girl.

**Mystic Falls, Lockwood House**

The Lockwood's were hosting the annual potluck dinner for the founding families. Helen and Steve arrived with Jenna and Bella carrying the baked desserts made that afternoon. Bella was wearing a blue dress that just reached her knees along with a cardigan sweater. Looking around the room, the women were dressed as if it was more of a ball than a potluck dinner. Bella was not embarrassed by what she was wearing she did not like have to put on airs to be around these people. Mrs. Lockwood had a diamond neckline on her dress. It was ridiculous.

Bella walked around after dropping off the desserts looking for her cousins and friends. Tyler Lockwood was not at the door greeting guests, so he was not aware she was in his house yet. Once he found out she was there he would follow her around like a puppy following its master.

Bella thought it was somewhat funny since the Lockwood's had been known for carriers of the werewolf gene. It would take someone in the Lockwood family to kill someone for the werewolf gene to kick in and Bella was not afraid of Tyler becoming a wolf anytime soon. What Bella was afraid of was Tyler getting her alone and trying to kiss her. He ended up with a fat lip the last time he tried however had not learned his lesson and pestered her at each event she attended.

Bella's route was taking her to the terrace; the Lockwood's have beautiful grounds with several gardens. Bella loved the spring when the flowers started blooming. The tulips were gorgeous and Mrs. Lockwood made sure they were the finest tulips in the county. However, do not get caught trying to pick one, you would find yourself being reprimanded in front of the entire town.

Bella's laugh caught the attention of one tall Dark haired man with cerulean blue eyes. Damon had searched the grounds for Bella. He watched as Helen and Steve, Bella's Grandparents had greeted the Lockwood's telling Bella to take the desserts to the table with her Aunt Jenna. Once she placed them on the table, he lost sight of her Bella while he was being introduced to the Sheriff Liz Forbes.

Damon enjoyed meeting the inner circle of town council. Everyone had accepted Zach Salvatore and Damon being a relative he automatically fit in with the group. His understanding of the towns past with "vampire problems" and revealing of the family secrets with growing vervain made him an automatic favorite of the group. While the men loved hearing his tales of his vampire hunting, the women liked to look at him. Damon being Damon used all this to his advantage.

Damon heard Bella's laugh; being curious, he walked closer to see her look out at the tulip garden with no one around her. Wondering what could make her laugh he walked up to her.

"Your laugh is beautiful, but I have to wonder what caused you to make that beautiful sound _Mia Cara_," Damon told her looking at her face that still held the humor that made her laugh.

Not knowing what Damon had said to her, "The tulips are so pretty, but don't get too close Carol Lockwood is a viper when it comes to anyone getting close to her gardens."

Damon had smirked and said "Carol Lockwood a viper? No she can't be." Damon saw the look Carol Lockwood gave him each time they met, he knew exactly the kind of woman she really was.

Bella looked at Damon and smiled back "You should have seen the time me and my friends got caught trying to make a bouquet of flowers for her as a thank you for having us over to play in the pool. Mrs. Lockwood saw us all, and this _all_ included her son Tyler, traipsing our way through the flowers laughing. She started screaming about how we were monsters ruining her flowers. If Tyler had not been with us I don't think we would be allowed in her home today." Bella chuckled.

"But you seem like such a nice girl, how can Mrs. Lockwood think you were ever a monster?" replied an amused Damon.

"You would be surprised," answered Bella.

They stood there looking out at the tulips and Damon said, "How about I get one for you as a souvenir?"

Bella said "No" quickly and took his arm as he started to walk away.

"Please don't, I don't want Mrs. Lockwood to get mad at you. I would like you to stay." Bella was blushing and quickly turned away from Damon. Bella felt like there was something about the way he looked at her that was puzzling. He wanted something from her, but what and she wanted to find out.

Bella and Damon walked slowing around the terrace commenting on the flowers while they looked at each other with glances careful not to stare at each other. Bella felt like she had done this before with Damon. Damon was remembering the times he courted Bella and they strolled along looking at gardens before their engagement.

They were so lost to each other when Elena and Jeremy called Bella's name she did not hear them. It was when Elena went up to her and touched her the Bella jumped.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was calling you, and you didn't hear me." Elena told her getting a good look at Damon and remembered him from the restaurant called the "_Mystic Grill."_

"You look familiar; did we see you at the "_Grill_" the other night?" Elena asked watching Bella's face to see if she embarrassed her. Upsetting Bella after the episode with Edward was not what Elena wanted to do. If Bella was moving on with another "_Hottie_" who was she to care as long as Bella was happy.

"Yes, my name is Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you," Damon said holding out his hand in Elena's direction.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Bella's cousin," Elena said while taking his hand.

"Gilbert?" Damon said remembering the Gilbert's he had known when he was married to Isabella before she died.

"Yes, the Gilbert's evidently have around for a long time. Don't worry I'm not stuffy like the other founding families can be." Elena said laughing.

Bella laughed, "It's a founding family thing with this town. Some families act superior but they are not worth the time of day."

"Yes well, my family has been around a long time too, and I would have to agree with both of you. Present company excluded of course." Damon said with a smirk. If they only knew how long he had been around, he thought to himself.

Once Damon actually regarded Elena, he could see the resemblance to Katherine and it disturbed him. Katherine was the person who destroyed his life. Observing Bella and Elena, he could see the difference in their personalities. Although Elena seemed like a typical teenage girl, she loved Bella very much. That contrast was the one thing that would make it easier for him to see Elena and not always think of his hatred towards Katherine.

Finally the dinner bell rang signally it was time to go inside to eat. Bella looked at Damon and said "Please join us, my friends are really nice. They may be a bit younger than you but they are fun and I would like to get to know you better."

Damon grinned and said "I'd loved to, lead the way."

Elena spotted Caroline and Bonnie talking to Jeremy. Matt had come with his sister Vicky and Mother, he was being dragged around making him look miserable.

"Looks like poor Matty can't get out of his Mother's claws now that he can't use the excuse of dating Elena," Caroline said to the group.

Elena blushed and looked down. "Don't Caroline, it's not nice," Bonnie told her and they were joined by Bella and Damon.

All eyes were focused on Damon and his eyes followed Bella's movements. Bella introduced Damon to her friends. If Bella thought someone was nice, their group did not question it. The fact that Bella was smiling again, when she introduced them to their group was a plus. Edward had made Bella cry and they were now _pro-Damon _fans.

"Let's get in line, once we have a table I'll go kidnap Matt away from this Mother," Bella informed the group. Everyone chuckled knowing that Bella would be able to make Mrs. Donovan release Matt.

After taking their time in line and finding a table, the questions started. They quizzed Damon about his family and found out about Uncle Zach Salvatore and his brother Stefan. Stefan was away at school for now. As promised Bella went over to save Matt from his Mother and he was so thankful he kissed her cheek prompting Damon to glare at him.

"Don't worry, Bella thinks of him as her younger brother. Actually, Bella is the oldest of our little bunch of friends. We all have grown up with each other since diapers." Jeremy told Damon.

Damon found this information fascinating. "Tell me more about your little Scooby gang."

With the Scooby gang reference, they all bust out laughing. "That was Bella's favorite cartoon when we were growing up." Bonnie told Damon.

Caroline not being shy told Damon that all their Mothers were friends growing up except for Bella. "Bella's mom is off somewhere with her new husband."

"Caroline!" they all shouted not wanting to upset Bella.

"Don't worry, it's true. My M…Renee got married and I finally moved in with my Dad. So it's all good," Said Bella.

"How are you related to Elena and Jeremy Bella?" Damon asked knowing the Sommer's lived in the Swan home.

"My Dad is their Uncle, he is actually Charlie Swan. Our Family is a mixed bunch. My Grandmother remarried our Grandfather Steve and they had our Aunt Jenna. Elena Mom and my Dad are older than Aunt Jenna but we all love each other," Said Bella proudly.

Well that explains Jenna's last name Damon thought. So… Bella was Charlie Swan's Daughter and her Mother ditched her. I am going to have to do some research on this Renée person. I cannot let her Mother upset her anymore. Wait, I will let Bella tell me about her and then decide. Crap! I am changing. Damn it!

Carol Lockwood coming over to their table interrupted Damon's thoughts. "Damon, I'd like you to meet some more of the founding families. Can you please come with me?" Carol Lockwood said with the plastered smile that they all knew her to have when she was upset with something.

"Wonder what we did now?" Jeremy muttered.

"Nothing! That woman is just awful!" Caroline declared knowing it was loud enough so the people closer to their table would hear.

"Caroline, you need to think before you say things. Your Mother's job might depend on it." Bella chastised Caroline.

"Well then she should not be a cop then. I hate the fact she is always dressed in the cop uniform. I don't think I have seen her in a Dress like ever!" said an upset Caroline.

"Let's try to think about something else, what can we do before Bella leaves? Uncle Charlie will be arriving in two days and then Bella has to do things with the family." Elena announced knowing that _friend only_ time would come to end soon.

"Let's go to Richmond. Bella can drive it will be our road trip." Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, right like our parents are going to let us go on a road trip Caroline," Elena told her.

"Well it was something different. I tried," replied Caroline.

"How about we gather our favorite movies and stay at your house Caroline. Your Mom is gone most of the time and we can all be together." Bonnie suggested and they all nodded their heads.

"Well that's something I guess. Mom is gone most of the time now and we can pretend we went out town with no adults," said a smiling Caroline.

"And our parents will agree because Bella is with us" said Jeremy patting Bella on the shoulder. "You come in handy when we need our parent's approval Cus."

"Gee thanks, Cus" replied Bella.

The night ended without anyone seeing Damon before they left. Bella was disappointed but understood that he was older and technically an Adult so the _"Adults"_ would keep him occupied instead of sitting with the local teens.

Damon left the Lockwood's beyond pissed. He wanted to spend the night getting to know Bella and her friends however; Mrs. Lockwood kept introducing him to the _"haughty"_ founding family members Elena and Bella joked about previously. This was a complete waste of my time! Damon thought.

Then a thought occurred to him, maybe I can get a job on the council and find out more about the inner workings of this group. They could be helpful in the future and it looks like I will have to wait around until Bella turns eighteen. No sense in being arrested for dating an underage girl is there? Damon drove home leaving his car in the garage and decided to make a trip to the Swan home to listen to Bella.

The Crow arrived in the tree just in time to hear Bella's Grandmother ask her who the man was that was sitting with her during dinner. It was noted by Mrs. Lockwood, that one of the founding family members was sitting with "_that bunch of teens"_ that she had to invite, or their parents would not come. Apparently, Mrs. Lockwood felt teenagers should not be included whatever the function.

Damon heard Helen explain to Bella that although it was a family gathering she was angry that Carol Lockwood singled out her grandchildren in a way that sounded as if they were delinquents. "I think I will decline her next invitation and say something about having my Grandchildren over knowing how much she dislikes including them Bella. I could have slapped that woman. She makes me so angry."

Then Damon heard Bella laugh, "Oh Grams, you know you wouldn't hurt a fly so Mrs. Lockwood is safe. However I agree, why invite us to talk about us that way? All we did was sit and eat; I promise we stayed out of her gardens." Giggled Bella knowing her Grams would remember the story.

Damon loved the sound of Bella laughing. Damon spent the night in the tree listening to Bella's heartbeat. It was comforting to him. Arriving at home the next morning his phone was ringing, without looking at the call ID he answered "Damon here speak quickly I have things to do and places to be…"

"Hi Damon, I hope your free for a couple of days" said the female voice.

"Well that depends on what you want me for" responded Damon trying to place this females voice.

"It's not about you, Stefan needs you," she declared.

"What about Stefan? And why does he need my help?" asked Damon concerned because whoever was calling had to know that Stefan had avoided him.

"Well, Stefan has fallen off the wagon and I could use some help to get him back on track. So please help me Damon," the female asked sounding defeated.

"First tell me your name and where you are," Damon replied.

"Lexie, we met back in the 80's at a concert, I was actually trying to keep you occupied so Stefan could leave without you noticing. I did a good job. However, we are in Chicago. I have him trapped in an old cellar. I can text you the address. Can I count on you to come?" asked Lexie.

"Yes, I'll pack my bag now and leave. You do realize that Stefan will not want to see me and he will probably be angry with you for contacting me right?" said Damon.

"Well that's a chance I am willing to take. I heard about your search for him and I believe that Stefan is just hurting himself with the guilt he feels about his mistakes he made with you. So you helping him may just be the thing that changes him this time," Admitted Lexi.

"I should be able to be there in about 24 hours. Do not tell him I am coming but get him talking or give him a journal to write in. I have found several of his that he left over the years. If he can get his feelings out, this plan of yours may work a lot better when I finally get there," Damon explained.

"Sure, I remember seeing him writing over the years. I will get him one as soon I get off the phone with you. Thanks for coming Damon. I think this time we may actually reach him," uttered Lexie.

Damon left town thinking about Bella, how would she take his leaving without saying goodbye? It is probably for the best he could not attempt anything with Bella until she was eighteen. Then Edward Cullen entered his thoughts. That boy had better keep his hands off Bella or he would meet with a premature death.

**Forks**

Charlie walked into the station knowing he was facing another animal attack. There had been three this week and he needed help. These "_animal attacks"_ were actually vampire attacks. Charlie had been called into this mess by a neighboring county when a worker was found dead near the local fishing plant. The Chief at in that county had never seen anything like it. The man's throat was torn out and his arms looked like they had been chewed on. That was when someone mentioned Charlie Swan having experience in these kinds of cases and they called him in to help.

The next "animal attack" was closer to home. A hiker had been reported missing and when they finally found his body three days later, he had the same kinds of wounds. Charlie knew it was only a matter of time until they found a body in Forks.

"Billy, I need your help." Charlie rubbed his chin trying to figure out a way to ask him to let the boys search the nearby forest. "Well, I know that your boys have special talents and I could use some of them now."

"Let me see what I can do and I'll call you, soon Charlie. I know you're worried." Billy Black told him.

"See that you do Billy, see that you do" was all Charlie could say before left the reservation heading back to the station.

Charlie thought about how Bella was out of town and it may be a good time to keep her there a bit longer if Billy could not get him the help he needed. Then he decided to stop at the Cullen's so have a talk with Carlisle. Maybe the boys would want to help him out. He could only hope.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Thanks for all the comments and followers. Slowly I have accumulated followers and that really surprises me.

This chapter is over 8000 words, sorry but I had not posted in a while. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Forks**

**_Edward's POV_**

After my family helped Charlie chase away the roaming vampires this weekend I expected to see Bella back at school this morning. I had read Charlie's thoughts about not allowing Bella to travel alone and I assumed he would bring her back since spring break ended and school started this morning. However, I did not see her Jeep parked in the school's parking lot.

Alice told me yesterday that she saw me eating lunch with Bella and we were talking so that must mean she will forgive me for following her to Mystic Falls. Alice did not see Bella talking to or being with the man with dark hair while she was away so I had hope that we would be together after I apologized and promised not to be so overwhelming to Bella.

I was anxious that I had lost her I told myself that I would do anything to win back her trust. When Chief Swan came to our home to ask our help to rid the area of the nomad vampires, I jumped at the chance. If I could win over Chief Swan, I hoped that he would tell Bella how I assisted and it would improve Bella's opinion of me. Oh, I know I have tons to make up to Bella and I am willing to do just about anything to get Bella to trust me again.

First Period started and Bella was not in school. By Fourth period, I lost hope that she was running late. By the time lunch came, I was lost in thought when I heard Angela's thoughts about how sorry she felt for Bella. My head popped up, I looked towards Alice, and she looked forlorn. I guess if I had noticed her earlier, I would have found out why Bella was not in school today.

I was in my seat next to Alice at our usual table that included Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Angela asked me if I had heard from Bella I shook my head. I was hoping that she would tell me why Bella was not in school today when Jessica asked why Bella was absent. I was thankful at that moment Jessica was meddlesome.

Angela then told the entire table who were also curious by Bella's absence "Bella's Grandfather and Grandmother had been in a car accident."

She then continued, "Bella was supposed to be with them on their return from church but went with her cousin Elena and her family in their car, something about shopping or whatnot. Bella called me to ask me to get her homework; she was upset and would not be able to tell me when she was coming home. Her Grandparents were in pretty bad shape."

As she was relaying the story, Alice got a vision and gave her a hug to hide her from the table. I made it look like Alice was distressed and then I heard Jessica start to cry.

"I remember when my Grandparent's died, it was awful," sniffed Jessica.

"I didn't say they passed away Jess, they were really hurt, and Bella did not want to leave while they were in the hospital," said Angela.

The conversation went on around us for a while and then Alice came out of the vision and wiped her eyes as if she was crying. I told her to look upset and of course she told me in her thoughts "Of course I'm upset Edward! Bella is upset and that upsets _me_. We have to talk after school and don't worry Bella is not injured."

I waited out the school day while I was continually questioned about Bella and her family's condition. When I was only able to tell them that I had not spoken with Bella and her family had an emergency it made me sound like a horrible boyfriend, which I was. The ache inside my chest grew and I wanted to be a Bella's side, but I knew better now. No following Bella unless she asked me.

I drove home with Alice singing songs from the Rocky Horror Picture Show in her head. She knew how I disliked that show and loved to rub it in any chance she has to irritate me. When we entered the house, Esmé was waiting with a concerned look on her face.

"Charlie called today while you were at school, apparently his parents were in a car accident and he and Bella will be staying until they know more. He wanted to relay a message from Bella; she asked if she might call you later tonight. I know you would want to talk to her Edward, but you have to let Bella talk to you and you have to listen to her. Bella is going through a hard time right now and you cannot fix this. You can't fix anything unless you really listen to her Edward," said Esmé.

"Thanks Esmé, I appreciate your support and I will listen. I'm just sorry she had to deal with me on top of her family's complications," I admitted.

"Bella is going to have to deal with a whole lot more in life Edward, you will have to get used to it or you will lose her permanently," replied Esmé.

I went to my room to wait for Bella to call. I knew that Bella's life was going to be challenging but I was frightened for her. I would always be anxious for Bella. I lost my parents and learned that humans died and those connections hurt when you lost them. Experiencing love for the first time was also intense; I seem to do the wrong things even when I was trying to do the right things. I laid down on my couch trying to clear my mind.

**Mystic Falls**

**_Bella's POV_**

The week had flown by with my friends and family always keeping me busy. I was grateful for them because I did not see Damon again. It was as if he left town, I did not see him again. A part of me knew that he was too old for me and I had Edward back in Forks, however part of me really wanted to see him again.

Sunday morning we headed to church, this was something I was required to participate while in Mystic Falls. Charlie never made me attend services in Forks, but Grandma was a force to be reckoned with and if she wanted you to attend services, you did. After church, I would go shopping with Aunt Miranda and Elena to stock up on new clothes. Aunt Miranda noticed that I had grown and evidently looked more like a woman with curves and she wanted my clothes to fit me properly. Therefore, I left with them and headed to the mall.

Elena loved to shop and once again I was outfitted with the new styles with hers matching just in a smaller size. I was thankful that we were different sizes once again; she would not be able to take my clothes if she lost hers. Even my shoe size was larger than hers was, I finally outgrew her 6 ½ and was now wearing a size 7. Elena felt that since we wore the same sizes she did not have to be responsible with her wardrobe since she could always raid mine. How she lost things was beyond me and I was not asking. _Too much information for me._

We loaded up the car with all our purchases just as Aunt Miranda received a phone call telling her that Grandma and Grandpa were in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit them. Really, on a Sunday afternoon a drunk driver hit them, took off leaving them on the side of the road until someone found them, and called for an ambulance.

Grandpa Steve was in critical condition in the ICU. The car struck his side of the car and his head hit the side window on impact. Grandma was doing better with a broken arm and leg. She had been unconscious when they were transported by ambulance, but since then she had woken up.

Aunt Miranda phoned Dad to see where he was and left a message on his voice mail. Apparently, Dad always turned off his phone until after he picked up the rental car at the airport. I was so frustrated, he was not in the airplane anymore; turn on your damn phone Dad! I tried several time before he picked up telling me he was already on his way to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, Dad, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and Uncle Grayson were waiting for us in the lobby. Grayson took Dad off to the side to explain something while Aunt Miranda went looking for her parents. I was not trying to be a nuisance but I wanted to know what was happening with them so I tried to eavesdrop to what Uncle Grayson was telling Dad.

Apparently, Grandpa Steve had coded and they gave him something to help heal them. It really sounded like blood but why blood? Then it dawned on me they gave him vampire blood. The doctors felt if he received a small amount it would save his life, but if he died then the family would have to take drastic measures. I saw my Dad's face pale. I knew what that meant. If Grandpa Steve died later today, they would have to make sure he died permanently so he would not hurt anyone else.

I walked away fuming, this damn town and their fears of vampires. If they did not want to have more vampires in this damn town, they should stop giving people vampire blood. I was so angry that my Dad, Aunt Miranda, Aunt Jenna, and especially my Grandmother would have to make the decision to kill my Grandfather the lights on the lobby began to flicker. I was not paying attention but my Dad was and he ran over to me telling me we needed to go outside.

"Why?" I screamed at him "Why save him when you just have to turn around and kill him again?"

Dad knew I had heard and was unsure what to say so he just held me. Dad held me in his arms and said "Bells, the doctors did what they thought was best for him at the time. It's a standard procedure when a founding family member comes in with severe injuries they try giving them a small amount of vampire blood first then they work on the rest hoping to save their lives."

I looked up stunned "Why?"

He blew out a breath saying, "Well when you join the town council you sign a document that if you ever need medical attention you agree to this kind of treatment. Then you also sign another document that if that treatment fails and you die, you agree not to be turned into a vampire."

Dad waited for me to catch up with him and said "That's one of the reasons I don't want to live here Bells, I cannot agree with them. I would never want to leave my family just because I became a vampire. I love you too much to ever leave you."

The tears were falling and I sniffled "So you would become a vampire just so that you wouldn't lose me?"

"Oh, honey I would do just about anything to keep you safe and happy" he replied.

"Did Grandpa sign that document?" I asked wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"I can't be certain, Grayson believes he did, but Grandma said he didn't. He was not a founding family member and they felt he was not obligated and dropped it. Grayson is upset and wants the hospital to follow the procedures in place for founding families. Your Grandmother told him that if he followed these procedures she would tell the entire town all of their secrets. It's a mess right now and your Uncle is making it worse."

"So Aunt Jenna could lose her Father because Uncle Grayson is insisting on this?" I asked startled at this revelation.

"That's the sum of it right now Kiddo. I want to make sure Mom is all right so I have to leave you, please do not say anything to Elena or Jeremy. They will see for themselves soon enough," Dad said kissing my forehead.

I watched him walk back into the lobby and head off in the back, I assumed towards Grandma. How can I help them? My thoughts were all over the place. I knew that Grandpa was important to Grandma, but would she really want to be a vampire along with him? I needed to find out how she felt and I would come up with a solution. There was no way to let Grandma suffer without her husband if I could prevent it.

I walked back into the hospital lobby to see Aunt Miranda shouting at Uncle Grayson. Elena was huddled with Jeremy in the corner watching them argue.

"How could you? It was not your decision to make! You have no right!" Aunt Miranda was shouting at her husband pushing him away from her with tears falling. Uncle Grayson kept trying to pull my Aunt into his arms and whisper something to her but she did not want him near her and kept pushing him away.

"Would you make the same decision for your parents?" she shouted at him.

He looked down and she knew "You did! You made the same decision! You let your parents die! How could you?" Aunt Miranda kept shouting how she really did not know the man she was married to and she did not want to him now if ever.

I could see that Elena and Jeremy were shocked at their parent's argument. They had never argued in front of anyone ever. They were both crying holding each other.

"I did not have a choice Miranda! John agreed with me and my parents signed those documents. What was I supposed to do?" Uncle Grayson said trying to hold Aunt Miranda's arms preventing her from leaving.

"John! You let John talk you into it. John has never made a good decision ever!" she shouted back at him.

By this, time Officer Liz Forbes arrived apparently from somewhere in the back of the hospital and grabbed Uncle Grayson "Get your hands off her or I will take you down to the station and charge you with battery!"

Grayson looked surprised and let go of Miranda. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to get control of himself and looked over to see Elena, Jeremy and me watching with wide eyes. He turned and left the hospital not saying a word to anyone.

"Liz you have to find that paperwork if it even exists and get rid of it!" said a frantic Miranda.

"Miranda, there is no paperwork, your Mom is correct. The council never made Steve sign any paperwork so they cannot do anything. You need to go be with your Mom, Charlie, and Jenna. They need to know and I will take the kids home with me. Now go," Liz said and then turned towards us.

"Hey, let's go to my house, I'm sure Caroline will love the company. You can't do anything here anyway until they get your Grandparents settled into a hospital room," said a calm Liz Forbes.

I looked at Liz and said, "I have Aunt Jenna's car and I'll meet them there. I want to stop for Ice cream and snacks. I think it's going to be a long night."

Liz nodded knowing that I really wanted to talk to Grams before I left and needed to let Elena and Jeremy leave without worrying about me. They left with Liz and I followed the directions to the ER rooms hoping to see someone from my family before I had to check all the rooms to find Grams.

I walked passed a group of nurses and continued looking for someone until I saw my Dad talking with a Doctor outside a room. I walked passed them and entered the room knowing that my Grams would be inside. I looked at her small body laying down in the hospital bed. She had a cast on her leg that covered her ankle. The cast on her arm was smaller and only went from her elbow to her wrist. She had bruises and had small bandages covering her face and neck.

When I walked into the room, my Aunt Jenna stood giving me access to the side of Grams bed so I could lean over and kiss her telling her I loved her. Dad walked into the room and closed the door. I knew this was going to be a hard conversation.

"We have to make some decision now I'm sorry to have to say this. Steve's injuries were more severe than we originally thought. Mom, we know thanks to Liz that Steve was not made to sign that document by the council, but we also know how the council feels about vampires. We need to move him to another hospital, saying they are more equipped to deal with his injuries. So far, Grayson, Liz, and Dr. Fell know about the vampire blood in his system. If something happens we can cover it by taking him away from here for a while."

Jenna looked up and said, "What are you talking about? Why do we have to worry?"

Miranda finally taking a deep breath said, "Grayson believes like the rest of the town that vampires are evil and should not exist. I just found out that his parents died believing the same thing." She sat down and cried into her hands.

Grams said, "Miranda, you need to stop that. He is your husband and falling apart about something that happened so long ago is not going to help your marriage. You knew what happened in this town and you signed those same documents. You need to pull yourself together."

I opened my mouth but could not get anything to come out so I closed it looking towards my Dad for direction.

"Well, I can have him transferred but we all know that he won't make it. Therefore, if we move him to a remote location to hide him until the transformation takes place then we can meet up and find a permanent solution later. Mom, I need to know that you want this, because this means more for you than the rest of us," said a resolved Charlie.

Jenna looked towards her Mother looking for a decision. I knew the heartbreak she was feeling. I did not want to lose my Grandfather either but the decision was up to my Grams. She would have to become a vampire in order to live with her husband.

Grams regarded each of us and then said, "Call Sheila Bennett she will be able to make daylight rings for both of us. It will help keep the council unaware of our condition. I am worried about you Miranda, can you keep this from your husband. I do not want to cause problems for you and your family honey; I just cannot give up Steve. I lost one husband and I don't want to lose another one, but I don't want to lose you either honey."

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about. I love Steve and you very much. Grayson not knowing will not kill him. I just want to make sure you are happy," Aunt Miranda said and took Grams hand and kissed it.

"Charlie make the arrangements, and use the cabin near the Falls to take Steve for his transition. Have Dr. Fell come in after you leave to help me. Jenna will take me visit my husband at the new hospital, Miranda you will have to take care of the kids while Charlie helps us. After our transition, we will go stay with Charlie for a while. This will help the town council out of the loop," said Grandma.

"Liz will help with anything you need Charlie, you can trust her. I trust her with my life Charlie," Miranda added.

Dad nodded and left. I went over to Aunt Jenna and hugged her. "It will all work out. I will take care of them and we will come back I promise. I'm almost done with school and we will all be together again soon," I told her.

"I'm not worried about me. I can stay at school for the rest of the semester. It's Miranda that I worry about," admitted Jenna.

Miranda wiped her nose and said, "Don't you worry about me, I will be fine. I love Grayson but he is wrong this time. I will make sure that no one suspects anything. I will have Dr. Fell and Liz to help me. Besides, I am sure that Elena and Jeremy will keep Grayson busy. Something is always up with those two."

Grams opened her arms even with the cast she made an effort to include us in her hug. "I will always love you with all that I have. So don't you worry about Steve and me we will be just fine. And besides we have Bella to help us along the way."

I left the hospital after telling Aunt Miranda that I would take her car to Liz's for the night. I was taking ice cream to the troops and a few movies to keep them occupied. We would be home in the morning and Dad would tell us more about our plans by then.

"Love you all!" I said as I left.

I quickly picked up the movies and ice cream and arrived at Liz's house. Caroline opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she said as she hugged me.

"I have news, just as I was leaving I ran into Dad and he told me they would be transferring Grandpa to another hospital that could supervise his case better. They were in the process of moving him when I went to see Grams."

I saw the look of surprise and jealously come across Elena's face. "Don't get upset, it literally happened after you left with Liz. Grams is going with Aunt Jenna to be near him. Your Mom might already be home. I told her we would be home in the morning. I thought we could use some friend time alone," I told her hoping to make the news that she missed seeing Grams come across kinder.

"Grams is going to alright thought? And this new hospital will help Grandpa?" Elena asked almost sounding relieved.

I nodded "Yes, Dad said the Doctor's at this other hospital were familiar with cases like his and they have success. He believed this was the best for Grandpa and they had a place nearby that Grams could stay with Aunt Jenna. Grams was very positive about his recovery. She was sad that she would be away from Mystic Falls for a little while but she did not want to be away from him." I hope I sounded as positive as I tried to make it out. I knew that I was a horrible liar; hopefully Elena and Jeremy were too upset to see it.

Dad called me and said that I should call Edward the next day after school; he explained that Edward and his family helped with some nomad vampires that were in the area killing people. Dad said that Edward was sorry and he knew that he made a mistake. Dad did mention that he still wanted me to be careful with Edward.

He wanted me to ask him and his family for help with my Grandparents. They would be staying with us for a while and we needed the Cullen's help not only with teaching them how to be vampires but also with the wolves at the Quileute reservation. They would be able to help negotiate a treaty for them. My Grandparents lives were about to change and they needed to learn how to blend in with humans and the world.

I had agreed for my Grandparents; however, a part of me still wanted Edward in my life. He made feel things and deep down I knew that I loved him even if I did not want to admit to anyone.

It was weird how Caroline had all the toppings anyone would ever want for ice cream. She must stock up on this stuff when she knew I was coming into town. The others had arrived just before me so Bonnie and Matt had heard me tell the story our family was to believe about our Grandparents. When Bonnie mentioned that her Grams had dropped her off at Caroline's and was gone out, I knew that meant Sheila agreed and accepted to help my Grandparents. I was relieved, now all I had to do was wait to hear back from Dad.

Elena was telling Caroline and Bonnie how her Mom had screamed at her Dad. I watched Jeremy try to pretend to ignore her story, however I noticed him look over at Elena with a worried frown on his face. He was trying to talk to Matt talking about their high school football team but failing. Matt was used to his Mother yelling around the house so he did not react to hearing about Miranda's outburst. Jeremy knew it was big for his parents to fight, up until today he had never seen them act that way.

I went to Jeremy and hugged him while messing up his hair. "Little Gilbert, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," he answered.

"Not fooling me, what's up?" I asked

"I never saw my parents act that way before and what I heard bothered me. I don't think Elena heard their words, but I did," he replied.

I nodded "I heard them too, but parents don't tell their kids things until their older. And I think this is one of those times." I hugged him hoping to give him feelings of acceptance and love. I knew from before that if I pushed feelings onto someone that they were trying to block, they would get passed them, accept the reality of the situation, and find contentment. It worked with Leah and getting past the hurt about Sam, I hoped it would work with Jeremy.

I would also have to find time to see my Uncle Grayson. If I pushed feelings in him, it may make this situation with my family easier for him to accept and not suspect anything with my Grandparents becoming vampires.

I fell asleep on the couch next to Caroline while the others were around the living room. I woke up to see Liz smiling at us and when she noticed me awake, she waved her hand at me to come into the kitchen with her.

"Your Dad called, it's all done, and they are doing well. Dr. Fell was able to get what they needed." Liz said.

I knew that what they needed was blood bags and I was thankful that Dr. Fell was open to helping them.

"Your Aunt Jenna will call home in a few days saying she is heading back to school, but she's already there. Charlie is arranging for you all to drive back to Forks later this week. Sheila Bennett was able to provide them with the daylight rings and now they just need a little help from you. Their emotions are all over the place, can you drive over later without anyone noticing?" Liz asked.

"Sure if you take Elena and Jeremy home for me. I told them we would be going back to their house this morning," I replied.

"That's not a problem, I need to talk to Miranda and give her an update anyway. Thank you for your assistance Bella, I don't think Elena and Jeremy would have handled this situation without your support."

"I helped Jeremy, but Elena won't let me touch her for some reason. I do need to get to Uncle Grayson somehow. Tell my Aunt will you?" I said to Liz knowing she would be a big help in that department.

"I'm not a good liar and I need Uncle Grayson to want to help me, I will try to cry and he has to be open to me. I know that he is angry that our family would even consider this option, so I need him to think he is helping me or it won't succeed," I explained to Liz.

"Not a problem, I will mention to Grayson how with your Dad gone, you need support and how Miranda's attention would not go as far with you because you are with your Dad so much. That should work and give him a bit of guilt he needs. That man sometimes makes me so irritated, he is so pro-council it makes me sick to have to look at him during those meetings," said Liz

Liz admitted to me that she found the council's opinions to be extreme and that made me love her that just more. I hoped that one day my Dad would finally see how much she loved him and would open up his heart to her. She would make him a wonderful wife.

I drove out to the place near the falls I would find my Dad and newly changed vampires my Grandmother and Grandfather. I opened the door waiting for them to hear me and get my scent. I knew that my scent would be stronger than my Dad's would and they would have to learn how to be around me, especially with them coming to live with us soon.

"Dad, is it ok for me come inside?" I said standing outside the doorway. I did not shout but I was loud enough for him to be able to hear me.

Dad opened the door and moved to the side so I could enter. This cabin was more of a house but who was I to question what they thought cabins should be. I walked into the living room to see a very healthy looking Grandma and Grandpa holding hands sitting on the couch. I could see they were trying to act normal but I saw the tension in their bodies. They were supporting each other by holding hands and trying not to move and scare me.

There was nothing about them being vampires that would scare me, so I went over and sat on the coffee table in front of them. I knew giving them a kiss right now would probably freak them out so I just said "Hi."

"Good to see you Bells," my Dad said while taking the chair off to my right. "They look great don't they?"

I could see how good they looked, their bruises and all injures they both sustained during the accident were gone. They looked just like my Grandparents, healthy and happy.

"How do you feel?" I asked knowing they were very worried they would attack me because of the scent of my blood. "Don't worry; I'll help with my scent in a moment. How do you feel otherwise?"

"Well the fact that I can move faster than I did as a teenager and I can see everything without my glasses, I would say I feel great," Grandpa responded.

I smiled, and took their joined hands in mine. I pushed out feelings of acceptance, love, and resistance. The feelings of acceptance were to help them accept their new status as vampires. Love for the love of their family, so they would never doubt our love for them and finally resistance. This was for their cravings of human blood using me as the control. If they could control themselves around me, they would be able to control themselves around other humans. They would be able to control themselves and not attack anyone.

I saw the familiar glow that emitted from my hands reach theirs and saw their faces alight is joy. The hunger pain they had been experiencing with the scent of my blood was now gone.

"The pain is gone Bella" Grams told me.

"It feels wonderful, I don't feel the need to attack you now sweetheart," Grandpa Steve told me.

Dad just looked at me in amazement. "Do you think they will be able to travel soon? I don't want you to miss too much school but there is no way I would want to take a chance of anyone getting hurt."

"I think they will be fine, if not I can use my special abilities again. It is up to them; however, we cannot let anyone see them. I have to go see Uncle Grayson and use my abilities on him before we can leave." I said knowing that everyone would know exactly what would happen if my Uncle suspected anything. He would not hesitate to turn them in and I would lose both of them.

"Bells, I think you should head over there now. I do not want your Aunt to have to deal with him and his questions. She was upset yesterday, you may want to remind her that she agreed and signed those same documents when she married him. Maybe just give her a little push." Grams said making that face, she did when she felt she was correct with something.

I looked at my Dad knowing that if I gave her this push it would affect the outcome later in their lives "Dad, what do you think?"

Charlie looked at his Mother and then back towards me, "I think that your Aunt needs to be reminded of her decisions, whether you give her that push is up to your Aunt. Ask her first, and then do as she says. It is her life after all no one should make those decisions but her. I supported her then and I will support her now whatever her decisions are."

Charlie answered sounding like a cop. I shook my head and gave him a kiss. "I'm off so behave; you can text me when you feel that it's safe for us to leave. I can pack things from Gram's house so if you have a list of things you want to take with us sent it to me on my phone. I will so my best and I wait to hear from you all. I love you!" I said leaving feeling better that my Grandparents were adjusting to their new life.

I arrived at my Aunt Miranda's house to see Elena and Jeremy sitting in the kitchen talking with their Father. My Aunt met me at the door, "Elena is still upset with us for arguing, and Jeremy is doing better so I have to thank you for that Bella. Having one less temperamental child to deal with is a blessing. Liz talked with Grayson when she dropped off the kids; he is expecting you to be upset. Keep your head down so your hair blocks you face. Once your done come see me upstairs, I'm sure that you have something to say to me and Elena later."

Aunt Miranda was holding me while I held my head down letting my long hair hide my face. "Look who arrived?"

"Well she was supposed to take us home this morning, so I don't see why she is so upset," replied Elena getting up from her chair.

"Come with me now Elena!" scolded my Aunt. They went upstairs and Jeremy came over to hug me.

I was actually surprised by Uncle Grayson's reaction. He came over to hug me and told Jeremy he needed to have a talk with me.

"Come on Bella, let's go have a talk, I'm sure that you are upset your Father is not here for you, but I will try to do my best." He told me still hugging me while we walked into the living room.

"I know I'm not your Father but I do love you and this whole experience is new for all of us. Having someone we love injured can be very devastating. I'm just your Uncle and I will never be your Father but I would like to think that you could talk to me just the same," said Uncle Grayson.

This was exactly what I needed from him. I hugged him tighter so my hand was behind him and said "Thank you for being here for me. I love you too." As I said this, I was pushing the feelings of love, acceptance, and belief at him. I could feel the glow from in my hands and tried to keep his eyes on me. I hated that I had to deceive him this way, but he would never understand anything supernatural. He was the kind of man that most of my family hid me from, family be damned if anyone was not normal and human.

I could feel the love flowing, the acceptance that what he was told was the truth and the belief that he was being told the truth. Grandpa Steve was taken to another hospital to save him. Grandma Helen was going to recuperating at his side and they were still human.

I was tired and leaned into him more for stability but he took this as me breaking down. Uncle Grayson held my and rubbed my back telling me it would all be all right. I had nothing to fear and I would hear from my Father later that day. I nodded and said that I needed to see Aunt Miranda and he let me go. As I walked up the stairs, I watched as Uncle Grayson smiled at me believing everything he just told me.

Once I was upstairs, I knocked on my Aunt's bedroom door. I knew that they would be in her room and not Elena's. If my Aunt wanted to get her point across it was never done in Elena's room were Elena felt she had control. My Aunt knew her daughter so well it almost scared me. I wondered how well she could read me.

"Come in Bella, Elena and I were just having a conversation about how parents fight sometimes and it has nothing to do with the children. I'm sure you can explain a few things to her since you have heard your Mom and Dad argue a few times," announced my Aunt.

"Sure, I have heard Mom call my Dad and yell about things he has no control over. She even had the nerve to call him when the house was not selling at the price she wanted when she moved from Phoenix. I could not believe half the things she said in the heat of the moment. Although I would have to say that you Mom is a lot smarter than mine Elena." At that, everyone giggled.

"I would only hope so," said Aunt Miranda.

Elena calmed a bit and moved over so that I could sit on the bed to be closer to the two of them. The sad faces staring back at me told me that they were both still upset with each other. My Aunt because Elena would not see past the argument she witnessed and Elena because he Mother argued with her Father. Her Parents were not as perfect as she believed.

I reached out to take their hands and said, "So, let's talk about the fact that we are human and we have emotions. Our emotions being out of control about something we could not control and our reactions." It was weird having to talk to them like this, but they both needed to get passed their feelings. "I know what it feels like when you want things and the other person doesn't see it. Mom never saw me; she only saw what she wanted and not what I needed. This is no way similar to things here; I know that however you need to accept that people are not perfect."

That statement was meant for my Aunt by telling her that her husband was not perfect, and for Elena it was so that she would see that her Mom was not perfect but the love that this family was stronger than our disappointments. I said this while holding their hands and pushing healing feelings towards them both. I had to talk to my Aunt about her acceptance of _other things, _but this was a start.

Elena started to cry, went to into her Mom's arms, and apologized for being a spoiled brat. It was nice to see them hug and admit they were both sorry and they loved each other. I wished I had done this with my Mother but that time had passed and I did not have the control I do now back then.

"I need to talk to Bella about her Dad Elena, why don't you go take your shower, and we can make lunch together alright?"

Elena left and my Aunt talked about her acceptance of the council's requirements, and what caused her to change her mind. She admitted that she did not want to become a vampire so she agreed, because that was _her _decision. The fact that Grayson tried to make the decision for Steve when he never agreed to it was the reason she was upset. My Aunt Miranda witnessed her Mother's grief when her Father passed away. She did not want her Mother to experience that again especially if it was her decision. As for Grayson and John making the decision for their parents she would have to reconsider it, there may have been an agreement signed by them making their decision.

We talked about life as a council member, if she thought for an instance that they were doing something wrong she would leave. Protecting the townspeople from danger was their main priority. Aunt Miranda agreed that with my help her Parents would not be a danger to the town of Mystic Falls. She also agreed that they would have to leave Mystic Falls in a few years to avoid detection. After a long conversation and some realities coming out I did not need to make my Aunt's feelings change.

I went back to Grams to shower and pack. I knew that I would be leaving soon and needed to pack for my Grandparents and get certain paperwork together for them. I decided to call Edward he would be home from school by now. The time difference gave me more time to pack.

"Hello Edward, it's me Bella"

"Hello Bella, I heard about your Grandparent's accident at school today."

"Oh, sorry about not calling sooner, there was so much to do and my Dad took care of most of it. I was upset, I'm really sorry you had to hear about it at school."

"I understand…I'm sure that my actions did not help. I would like to explain them when you get home."

"Sure, that would be fine. I need to ask you something, well actually your entire family. I need your families help and I know this is probably not what you want to hear from me but I'm desperate."

"What is it Bella? I'm sure that my family would help in any way they can however you can count on me for anything."

"I'm not so sure that you think that after I ask."

"My Grandparents were in a really bad accident. My Grandfather almost died and things…had to be done. I need your help; actually my Grandparents need your help."

"Bella, what things had to be done?"

"Well, my Grandparents are now vampires, but different than you and your family. They are coming to live with us for a while and they need to know things."

"Bella…vampires? Is that safe?"

"Edward, I trust them with my life just as I trust you. Please you have to help me. I want to bring them home with me and I do not want the wolves to kill them. Please, help me."

"I'll talk to Carlisle when he gets home. We can set up a meeting with the pack and try to set something up. When do you think you will be back home?"

"I'm not sure; Dad thinks we should drive home to be safe. There are things here that can cause complications if anyone found out. Please promise me that you will not tell anyone. I'm sorry I can't say more now but I will when I get home."

"Alright Bella, I trust you and I'm sorry I did not act that way."

"Edward, we can talk about that when I get home, I'm sure that you have a good reason. I do trust you. I want to tell you so much but not now. Can you have Carlisle call Charlie with information about the wolves? It is easier for him to talk. I have too many people around me right now that I can't always talk."

"Yes, Bella. I will and I promise to help in any way that I can. I look forward to meeting your Grandparents Bella. Be safe and call me when you have time."

"Thank you Edward, this means the world to me."

I went back over to my Aunt's house to see all of the family making dinner together just as they always did. It was nice to see their family back, at least for a little while longer I thought to myself. I wonder if I should tell my Aunt about the vision I had. Would she do things differently? No, I had to believe that Dad was correct in saying that people had to make their own decisions.

**Forks**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Charlie Swan had asked for our help with helping his Parent's adjust to their new life as vampires. To say that this development surprised me was an understatement. I always felt that Charlie had accepted me as a vampire unlike some humans, well wolves actually. The wolves at the Quileute Reservation hated our existence. When I first suggested a treaty with Ephraim Black, I trusted the leader to take us at our word. They learned that we did not hurt humans and their trust was finally gained. Over time, the next generations forgot how to treat other supernatural creatures.

Now I was in contact with their next tribal leader Billy Black. He was not really the true leader since he was not able to phase into a wolf, which distinction went to a man named Sam. My thoughts about Billy Black had been negative these past years, when he was asked to assist Charlie catch the nomad vampires this past week and declined I was not hopeful. However since we were able to rid the area of these vampires, I had hoped that Billy would be open to our meeting.

Our meeting being the negotiations of a new treaty with Charlie Swan's parents. When I announced our intentions to the pack for a treaty with Charlie Swan's Parents, Helen, and Steve Sommer's I saw Billy Black turn white. I knew that Charlie had relations within the pack but to them having vampires in the family was a bit shocking to them. I saw it on their faces.

"What happened to the Sommer's that you are here asking for a treaty for them?" asked Billy Black.

"I'm not sure about the exact details, Charlie's parents were in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver, and this was a necessary decision. Charlie is with his Parents now hoping to bring them home with him and Bella for a while. You have to know that they are different vampires, they need human blood to exist, but they use donated blood only. I know you find this hard to believe but it is true. They are provided blood bags and still eat human food. They blend in better than our kind because they can go into the sun."

I saw Billy's face as I was describing the situation to him. He was finding this hard to believe. When Quil Ateara stepped up and agreed to the treaty, the rest of the pack made noises. I heard growling and protests but when Quil turned on them and said "Enough, they are family. Charlie Swan has asked this of us and we are going to agree. You know that Bella is special and I'm sure that she has taken care of anything that would concern us."

This seemed to quiet the group assembled. "I thank you on behalf of Charlie and Bella. They will be arriving home within the week. We can meet again here at the treaty line to have them sign the treaty. I appreciate your listening to our request." I said and turned to leave with my family.

"Doctor Cullen, you have our many thanks for helping rid the area of the nomad vampires. If the tribe had known of this request, we would have assisted. If you need anything in the future please contact me directly." The man known as Sam handed me his phone number.

I saw Billy Black look ashamed and I said our thanks and we left. At least I know now that we can get the help of the wolves. I wonder how Charlie will react to knowing that Billy Black was the one to decline his help without notifying the others in the tribe.

"Edward, Son, when Bella arrives with her family, invite them over for dinner. It would be nice for them to meet us all and get to know us better. I think Bella would appreciate it."

"Thanks Carlisle I'm sure that Bella will appreciate it and thank you for everything you did today." Edward told me.

**Mystic Falls**

Charlie "came home" to pick me up at Aunt Miranda's house. He updated everyone on the recovery of our Grandparents that were now in a nursing home. They performed the surgery and Steve was doing well. The nursing home was necessary for both of their recoveries since Helen had two casts. The nursing home was far enough away that visiting was impossible. Moreover, Dr. Fell was in constant contact with their caregivers. This was important since Grayson trusted Dr. Fell and believed that if anything serious happened, she would tell him immediately.

Dad picked up our luggage from Grams, having a few more bags than normal and we drove over to pick up my beloved Grandparents. They were excited to see us and begin our road trip. With Dad, Grandpa and Grandma able to drive they figured it would only take about 4 days. We would stop for a few hours of sleep mainly for me but I told them I was just happy with a pillow and blanket in the backseat of the car. We stopped anyway; Dad was stiff from riding in the car and wanted to sleep in a bed. I could see he was worried about me but I went along with his story.

I would be home in Forks in a few days and I had my Grandparents with me. I was happy.

* * *

Sorry for mistakes, there was a lot to cover.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Sorry for the long delay with an update to the story. I had to purchase new computer and I am not able to get around Windows 8 very well. Let me just say that I remember when Microsoft first came out their products. LOL. Swiping my computer screen only gives me something else I need to remove fingerprints from when cleaning my house. Yikes!**

* * *

**Forks, WA**

**_Coming Home_**

I am going out with Edward today and my stomach is in knots, we will be alone for the first time since my return to Forks two days ago. My fear of explaining some of my special abilities lessened because, the light that my wish generated during the signing of the treaty surrounded Edward. He felt my power directly, now my explanation would help him understand what I was able to do.

Driving across country with my newly changed vampire Grandparents was almost enjoyable. I am not one for long car rides and I spent most of the time asleep in the back seat hugging a pillow. The rest of the time was listening to my Grandfather Steve tell us how he met and fell in love with my Grandmother Helen. Even Dad was enjoying the stories of how Steve tried to_ woo_ Grandma. It was nice to see that their love was still strong if not stronger now that their lives stretched out before them. It made the possibilities of love for me seem within reach. I smiled at that thought.

Eating on the road with two vampires was a bit more difficult. We had packed several coolers with donated blood bags, but Dad and I still needed to eat. Dad was did not want to leave them alone while we went into a restaurant and Grams was afraid to be around humans so soon after her conversion so both of them going inside a restaurant full of humans was also out. Therefore, drive-thru's or carry out restaurants are what Dad and I ate the entire way home to Washington. _I do not want to see another French fry again for a very long time._

For newly turned vampires my Grandparents had a lot of self-control. I know that I blocked their thirst for blood, especially since mine seemed more potent. However, the side effect of this was I pretty much blocked out their thirst all together. They drank when we left the car to eat or attend to our human needs, being aware that my seeing them drink blood might be too much for me. _Thank you Grams!_

Their emotions although heightened were focused on each other and not other things. Dr. Fell warned us before we left that newly turned vampires had crazy-like emotions that went from happy to sad to angry all within a blink of an eye. Dad kept me in the front seat when he drove and when Grandpa Steve drove we were in the back. Although Dad did most of the driving, he did not want Steve to get upset when we drove through more populated areas. Road-rage and all that.

I watched as my Grandparents expressed their love for each other in a way I had not witnessed before. When they thought no one was looking, I saw the light kisses and caresses they gave each other. They held hands and whispered to each other like lovesick teenagers. I guessed teenagers because I had only ever seen the teens I went to school with kiss in public. Most adults and especially my Grandparents did not seem to kiss in public very much.

Grandpa Steve was worried that because of his accident and imminent death that Grandma Helen would regret her decision to be changed later as the years went on. I would listen to them pretending to be asleep discuss how they would handle the deaths in the family as the years went on. It was Grams who assured him that this was meant to be and fate could not be changed.

She tried to explain that everyone had free will and more importantly, that she had chosen correctly for her. The choices the rest of the family would have depended on free will, it was up to them to decide their paths and that he should stop worrying so much. I loved them both so much and I was happy with their decision, even if that meant I had vampires for Grandparents. In the back of my mind I hoped when Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson made their decision to die, Grams would accept their decision.

When we first arrived in Forks and pulled up to our house, I was relieved. I was home again and I looked forward to having my Grandparents near me even with all the difficulties. It was raining again, but what else would it be doing in Forks. Grams left the car and smiled at the house she once called home. Grandpa asked her if she missed it and she just nodded. I knew that she had conflicted feelings about leaving Mystic Falls and her family, however I was happy to have her near me.

Dad carried in our bags, and went directly to the phone. It was time to meet with the Cullen's and explain our family history and ask them to stand up with us when we faced the Quileute's and asked for a treaty. I made a pot of coffee and started making a grocery list. All our food was outdated since we had been away from home so long. I had a pile of homework to finish and tons of laundry. My lists were important because it kept my mind busy and off two different men.

One of my dreams while I slept in the car was about the tall dark haired man with bright blue eyes named Damon I met while in Mystic Falls. His disappearance while I was there bothered me; I wondered if he was avoiding me because I was too young for him. In this dream, we were dressed in formal wear from another time. We were dancing, although it was a strange dance where we did not touch each other. We held our hands out in front of us almost touching maybe a few inches apart and we were staring into each other's eyes. It was a very sensual dance and made me want more. I wanted to reach out and touch him and more importantly kiss him. I tried to reach out to him and woke up with tears in my eyes. I tried to hide my tears with my pillow, no need to explain that dream.

Another dream I had, was about Edward. He had me on his back and he was running through the forest. The trees were flying by so fast I was dizzy. I hid my face in his back and did not look out until we stopped. Edward asked if I was feeling all right, I did not open my eyes until I felt I would not fall over. I opened my eyes and I looked past Edward to see the field of flowers, the field of flowers in my dreams. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. It was as if I lost all ability to talk. I raised my arm and pointed out towards the field, Edward must have known what I was trying to say because he said, "it's our field love." Then I woke up but this time I bumped my head on the window and it hurt. Dad must have hit a pothole for me to hit my head.

My feelings for both of them were so different. It was as if one was from the past and one was the future. That was not right, I knew deep down that I loved them both now, but I was not going to admit that to anyone now. I had to face Edward first and that time was now. Dad had called out for us to get ready to leave.

The drive to the Cullen's home did not take long most of the time I focused on the passing trees. When Dad turned off onto their driveway, my heart started to flutter. Grams told me that everything would work out and not to worry. _Really, don't worry, what was she thinking?_

I entered the Cullen's home holding onto my Dad's arm. My stomach started doing flips and I did not want to trip and fall in their home. Emmett would never let me live that down. I could picture me face down with all my limbs spread out just like a bear rug. I told my dad that maybe we should not have had the burgers and fries we ate earlier. I was afraid that I would not be able to hold down the food. Dad just insisted that it was going to work out and try to think positively. Think positively Bella, I repeated to myself.

My _trust issues_ were a huge problem for me. Most of my family did not know my secret; my friends did not know my secret. I was taught growing up to keep my secrets, now I was going to reveal to the boy that did not _trust me_ enough to follow me across the country with some of my secrets. It was just so hard to let go of the fear. Would they keep my secret? Would they accept me? Would they help my Grandparents? I had so many doubts.

Carlisle introduced himself and each member of his family to my Grandparents. Esmé indicated that we should sit down and I automatically sat between Dad and Grams. I did not look to see where Edward was sitting; I had a feeling that he was watching me so I kept my eyes down focusing on my hands.

Dad started by first thanking them all for allowing us to come and explain our story to them, and also for their help with setting up a meeting with the Quileute's. Dad starting with the journal and its origins, Grams interrupted when she felt she needed to add something Dad missed. Dad only covered the basics regarding each Swan family member and how they learned about the journal, then he explained that all the Swan's followed the journal's directions through their life with one goal, protect Bella.

I saw the look of astonishment on their faces. Alice smiled as if she had known all this time; Jasper nodded his head because he saw the truth in our story. Emmett's face was childlike; he had his mouth open with his eyes wide. He looked like a kid seeing a candy store for the first time. Rose, well Rose was Rose. She stood with her arms crossed and said nothing. I was not sure if she believed our families story and just did not want to admit that she was wrong about me or if she just looked that way naturally. Most of our interaction had been… well not nice anyway.

Esmé looked like she wanted to cry if she could, but I saw the love of a Mother in her face. Carlisle who had known a little of our story, seemed pleased to know more about the infamous Swan's he had heard about. I had no doubt that Carlisle was a supporter of our family. It was Edward; he sat there watching me with a look of frustration on his face. I was sure that he had questions but was told probably by Carlisle to wait to ask them until later. Then I remembered that he could read minds and I had to wonder if he could read my Grandparents minds and if not, was that the look of frustration on his face.

Grandma then turned to Edward and asked if he could read their minds. When I saw him nod I had to wonder why he looked so confused then. He must have seen that our story was true; did that mean he was still unsure about me? I leaned in towards Grams and she hugged me closer to her. I knew the conversation continued around me but I was unaware, my mind was busy trying to figure out what to say to Edward to make this situation better between us.

The discussion finally turned to my Grandparents situation and where they would be able to live during this time of transition. Grams had nudged me enough that I was able to hear Esmé offering a small house on their property for my Grandparents to live in once the treaty with the leaders of the Quileute tribe was in place. Until then they would have to stay with us in Forks, but that was only for tonight since the meeting was in the morning.

I watched as Esmé and Grams connected with each other and Grandpa Steve seemed to like Carlisle, so I was happy Dad's plan would work. We left after learning the time and location of the meeting scheduled for the morning. Edward said a polite goodbye but nothing else. The ride home was quiet and I was thankful I was tired.

That night I slept on the couch giving my room to my Grandparents insisting they take it because as of tomorrow they would be living near the Cullen's and not with us. Dad had mentioned Edward's reaction and told me that I should talk to him separately. Something about being overwhelmed with information and reading everyone's thoughts could bother him and he may not know how to deal with it all. I just hoped that Dad was correct and it would work out.

**Meeting with Quileute's**

It was a good thing that my Dad had put in that second bathroom when I moved in or we would have been late for our meeting with the Quileute's, because we all had all overslept. I had just enough time to shower and get dressed. There was no time to blow-dry my hair so I put into a ponytail and grabbed a Pop-tart on the way out the door. I saw Dad with a coffee mug in his hand and wondered what he had eaten. I did not want to think about what my Grandparents had for breakfast or the Pop-tart would not have stayed down.

When Dad pulled the car up to the designated location, I saw the Cullen family standing off to one side and some very tall and well-built men on the other side. I could almost see the treaty line based on their positions. When I walked closer, I saw Billy Black, Quil Altera, and Harry Clearwater were among the men assembled on the Quileute side of the treaty line. Dad was in front leading our little pack as it were, as I followed. I held Grams hand for support as we continued to walk closer.

There were a few things that needed to be discussed and my main concern was the safety of my Grandparents. They needed to be allowed to live in the area and not be attacked by the wolves. When Grams stopped us I looked over towards the Cullen's and saw Edward looking at me. He did not appear too happy to see me and I turned my head afraid that he would see the disappointment on my face. When I turned, I saw that Jacob Black was standing near a group of his friends.

Jacob got a haircut. Wow, he cut off all his hair! If I was girl and had his long dark hair, I would have kept it. That must mean he phased and was now one of the wolf pack. Most of the older men on the reservation kept their long hair, some even had in long braids. That must mean they do not turn into a wolf anymore. It was weird to see Jacob with such short hair; I think my mouth was open when I saw him because when he saw me he laughed. Coming back to my senses I used what I thought was sign language to indicate a haircut with a questioning look on my face and he just smiled and mouthed later to me.

That was going to be one hell of a story I thought to myself. Jacob turning into a wolf, I would have to try to see that for myself one day. However, that really depended on what happened here today. My thoughts then went to Edward again and I turned back to look at him. Now he had a scowl on his face and I could see he was definitely mad now. Why? Did he really hate me that much now that he knew I was different? My eyes started to water and Grams squeezed my hand taking me back to the situation at hand.

Dad spoke for my Grandparents and explained the reason for their transformation and their agreement to become vampires. He explained their agreement to uphold the rules of the treaty with the Cullen's and then I heard the emotion in my Dad's voice when he asked the Quileute elders to agree to this agreement. I had never heard so much emotion in my Dad's voice; I wished I could make it better for him.

So that's when my wish caused everyone to look at me. I was glowing and the stream of light went from my hand to my Grandmother and then surrounded my Grandfather. A soft golden light surrounded us and then it encompassed all gathered at the meeting. It slowly swirled around each person closest to me and then flew out to the others gathered. It was magical…something like when the fairy Godmother from Cinderella waived her magic wand to make the pumpkin turn in to a carriage and the mice and dogs turn into the coachmen to take Cinderella to the ball to meet her prince.

Dad was smiling at me with such pride in his face and I looked around at the others and saw the wonderment and astonishment on their faces as they accepted my wish for acceptance. Edward's face had that same astonishment that I saw in the others. However, I also saw admiration. Admiration for my special abilities, maybe not all was lost. I smiled at that thought and looked down embarrassed everyone would see me.

Billy Black pulled out the old leather binder of sorts that held the agreement signed by his ancestors and the Cullen family. This aged piece of parchment was to be signed by my Grandparents stating they agreed to the terms of the treaty. I was astonished when Billy Black also proclaimed, that _any_ Swan family member that was in need of sanctuary, would be granted that sanctuary. They would agree to the terms set forth by the treaty and the Quileute's would agree to help them for future generations to come, so my Grandparents each signed the agreement along with my Dad as a current member of the Swan family.

I saw Dad hug Billy, Harry, and Quil after signing the treaty. I could see how moved Dad was when his life-long friends granted his request making Forks a permanent place of safety for his parents and family. All the men present clapped their hands in agreement and support. I think Jacob gave a "_whoop, whoop_" in the back and I smiled.

Dad then requested help from the Quileute tribe. It was agreed that a few of the older boys would apply for positions at the Sherriff's station as trainees and deputies. Dad felt that receiving help from the Quileute and not only the Cullen's would protect the surrounding area from nomad vampires and it would benefit everyone. The Cullen's were not be treated as the enemy anymore. I saw the look of approval my Grandmother had given to my Dad and it made me smile.

When we were leaving, Edward came over to us and asked if he could see me tomorrow around noon. That is why I am sitting in my living room waiting for Edward to arrive. Esmé and Alice came to take my Grandparents to their new temporary home yesterday. Alice was bouncing around telling me all about school while I was away. At the same time, Esmé explained how she had decorated the small house. When my Grandparents left yesterday, I took my lists and proceeded to knock them all out.

**My Talk with Edward **

I paced the room looking out the window until I finally saw the silver Volvo arrive and park in front of the house. Dad had gone into work to catch up on "things" while he was gone. He told me to have fun and make sure the Edward had me home by 8 p.m.

Edward rang the bell and at the same time, I opened the door. We both smiled at each other and then said "Hello" at the same time. I had to giggle we were both nervous. I stepped aside to give Edward room to enter and inhaled as he walked past me. He smelled like heaven.

"I'm glad you are here," I finally admitted while taking a seat on the couch next to Edward.

"I'm glad to be here Bella, I have missed you while you were away" said a contrite Edward.

"I know we need to talk about thing…I just want you to know that I'm sorry" I said looking up at his beautiful face. His golden eyes held me captive and his beauty was mind-boggling. He was…I had to change my thoughts or I would not get any words out.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm sorry for following you. I thought you were in danger…Alice mentioned something and I was so worried" Edward said forlorn.

"I…I just did not understand. I still do not think I understand it Edward. I always go to see my family and I AM safe there. Was it because you wanted to go to Seattle? Or did I do or say something?" I asked confused by his mentioning Alice saw something.

"No, well to be honest I was upset that I could not take you to Seattle. I am used to doing things without thinking of others, and I do understand you have your family. I should have thought you would want to see your family before then. Alice…well Alice sees things," answered Edward.

"I think I understand Alice seeing things, but what could she have seen to make you think I was in danger?" I asked almost worried about his answer. I knew that Alice had vision of the future and we tried to cover for her visions when they happened at school.

"There was a man, and I don't think I can explain the vision correctly except to say that he thought you were his wife. And…and I panicked" replied a sullen Edward. He held the bridge of his nose as if he was stressed or worried. His other hand was in his hair and he looked as if he could pull it out so I placed my hand on him to stop.

"Edward, you do know that I am with you because I care about you don't you? To be completely honest I think about you all the time" I blushes a bright red when I admitted this.

"Thank you Bella" Edward said while taking my hands in his. "I care for you deeply, like I have never cared for anyone before you. I have lived a long time Bella and no other woman compares to you."

I blushed and said "Thank you Edward, I really needed to hear that. I have been so worried that you would not accept me because of what I can do. Do you really care about me even with all the special abilities I have?"

"Bella, it just makes you that more wonderful." Edward held eye contact with me while he brought one hand up to his mouth and kissed my hand.

"I would be honored if you would join me. I have a special place I like to go. My family does not even know of my special place. And yes you will be home in time for Charlie's curfew." He asked.

"Yes, Edward I would love to. Do we need anything special?" I asked unsure of where this place was located. It was always raining and I knew I would get hungry sometime soon. I wanted to be prepared so my time with Edward would not be cut short because of my human needs.

"I have it all in my car, Alice," he said then "I asked her to pack for me based on today's weather. We should be set for the afternoon."

"Let me grab my jacket and we can leave," I said standing up walking to the hall closet. When I pulled out my raincoat, Edward was there to help me put on my jacket. It was nice to have so near me.

Edward opened the car door for me to enter and closed it once I had my seatbelt on. He rushed around the car to open his door and climb inside. He turned the key and the car started while he was looking at me. I could see how happy he was that I agreed to go with him. It felt familiar to be with him in his car again. Before I left he would drive me to school. I enjoyed our time together and I felt his emotions while he drove me to his favorite place.

Edward always made me wait for him to open my door and this time was no different. He then opened the trunk and pulled out a sizeable picnic basket with a blanket folded on top. It appeared that he was prepared to feed me and make sure that I was comfortable today. I smiled at that thought

"Bella, I need to carry you to my spot. It is a bit away in there" as he pointed toward the forest. "But don't worry, you will be safe. Can you climb on my back? Or do you want me to carry you?" Edward asked.

"I think I can climb on your back, but don't drop me alright?" I said half laughing at the thought of him dropping me and continuing to run with me sitting on my butt.

"I'll never drop you Bella, hop on" he smiled as he said this and turned around.

Once I was on his back, he held me close with one arm and carried the basket/blanket combination with his other arm. He said "Hold on" and took off running. This was just like my dream; the trees were passing so fast I knew I would be dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned on Edward's back. He ran for a few minutes and then stopped.

Just as in my dream, Edward asked if I wanted down and I held my eyes closed and slipped down his back. He must have seen that I was a bit dizzy because he held me in his arms and kissed my head. "My lovely Bella" he murmured.

When I opened my eyes, I saw his face. His beautiful face smiling down at me. He was truly happy to have me here with him.

"I think it's safe to say, I will always close my eyes when you run like that. However it was fun" I admitted and then turned my head.

What I saw was truly amazing. It was the field of flowers in my dreams. "Oh, Edward. How did you know?" I asked bewildered.

"What do you mean Bella? How did I know what?" he asked surprised by my reaction.

"This is the field of flowers. The field of flowers in my dreams Edward. I dream that I'm here," I said almost dazed at the view in front of me.

"You dream about this place?" he asked surprised by reaction. "This exact place Bella?"

I nodded with my hand covering my mouth. "I have had dreams about this place for years"

Edward took my hand and we walked out to the middle. He spread the blanket out for us to sit and opened the basket. I was looking around as I did during my dreams and everything was the same. The only thing missing was the unknown man standing off in the tree line. When I looked at Edward, he was watching me curiously while taking out the containers of fruits and placing them in the middle of us. I looked at what Edward was wearing today and noticed he was wearing the same kind of jeans the unknown man would wear.

"Edward, it was you," I said almost at whisper afraid to admit that I had been dreaming of Edward.

"What do you mean it was me Bella?" he asked.

"When I would dream of me in this field there was someone standing off there in the tree line," I pointed out in the direction of what I saw. "His face was not clear but you are wearing the same jeans and when I think about it you stand the same way. It was you Edward! I know it, but why was I dreaming about you and this magical place?" I wanted to jump into his lap so I was so excited that he was my mystery man.

"Bella, you dreamt about this place, my place and I was there?" I could see the astonishment in Edwards face and then the happiness. He was just as happy that I was dreaming of him. It had to mean something special and he knew it.

"Oh, Edward" I moved closer to him and he placed me in his lap while I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. We kissed a while and then broke apart when he heard my stomach grumble.

"Bella, you need to eat something, Esmé made sure to pick your favorites," he said reaching for a bowl that had raspberries and blackberries. I let him feed me while I leaned against his chest. I was trying to figure out when my dreams started to give Edward a timeline but failed. My next thoughts were about how I wanted to show Edward some of my special abilities.

"Edward, watch" I said as I raised my arms. The leaves and flowers that had fallen and were laying on the ground started to float all around us. The field now had floating leaves and flowers. The sun began to shine and it covered the area we sat in. Edward's skin began to sparkle in the sunlight. The scene was magical.

I giggled; I was captivated by Edward's beauty. The floating leaves and flowers around us hypnotized Edward. If I could have taken a picture, I would have. It was that spectacular. I would always remember this day as being one of my favorites.

I put my hands down and the leaves and flowers floated back down to the ground. Edward took my head in his hands and kissed me softly. "You are remarkable Bella. You are the most beautiful and delightful woman I know. I love you Bella."

I started to cry, not because I was upset with Edward's declaration. I was so happy he told me that he loved me. "I love you too Edward" I said while kissing him. My hands went to his hair and I pulled him closer. Edward's hand went around me pulling me as close to him as possible.

Our make-out session seemed to take a serious side when he laid me down on my back and he hovered over me kissing me down my neckline towards my shoulder. That was when I noticed my jacket was missing. Somehow, during our make-out session I had taken off my jacket. My thoughts went back to his kisses and how they made me feel. The shiver that went down my body must have registered with Edward because he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"We should stop Bella, I don't think us being alone here is a good idea," he sounded sad when he admitted this to me.

"Edward, do you think what we just did was wrong?" I asked.

"No Bella, but we could get carried away and I don't think that would be a good idea," said Edward sounding like a responsible adult.

I sat up and adjusted my top. Yep, needed to be more responsible because he clearly had almost removed it based on the fact I had to fix it and I had not noticed how far we had gone. I looked over at Edward and he was adjusting his shirt, Oops my bad.

"Yeah, I think we need to be more responsible huh?" I said giggling while we adjusted our clothing.

"Bella, I hope you know that I would never want to take advantage of you," said Edward sounding like an adult again.

"Stop it Edward, you did nothing bad or wrong." I squeezed my eyebrows together "I think, I mean I never did anything like this before but it did not feel wrong"

"That's why we need to pay more attention, nothing felt wrong Bella." Edward pulled me up into a standing position just to kiss me again. The kind of kiss that makes your toes curl.

"Mmmmm…. Edward" I mumbled, "I think I need to breathe now."

He chuckled and said "My beautiful Bella. Let's go get you some dinner before it gets too late." Then he quickly folded the blanket and put the now empty containers in the basket. Wow, I must have eaten more than I thought.

Edward smiled as he turned around and said, "Hop on spider monkey."

When we finally arrived at his car, I was able to open my eyes and said, "That is easier to get used to."

Edward took me to dinner at the Fork's diner. Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben were there apparently on a date but when they saw us enter, they called us over. I said my hello's and updated them on my return and then lead Edward to the other side of the restaurant so we could be alone. I love my friends but I was on a date with Edward and I did not want it to end so soon.

"Hey Dad" I said when I entered the house. "Did you eat dinner?" I asked hoping he had eaten but I would make him something if not. I loved him and wanted to make sure he was happy.

"Yes Bella, Esmé make dinner while I was there," he said putting the remote down. "I went to see how my parents were adjusting to their new place." Dad told me about his visit. Grams knew I would worry and made sure to tell him what to say exactly so I would be comforted.

"I'm going upstairs; I have some homework and school in the morning. I love you Dad." I said giving him a kiss on his head. "And yes, things went well with Edward. So don't worry."

That night I dreamt of the field of flowers. This time Edward stepped out of the shadows in the tree line smiling at me. Edward walked over to me and sat next to me. He leaned over to kiss me and that is when I woke up. The alarm clock went off and the buzz was driving me nuts. I really needed to get a new alarm clock.

School was just like any other day. The days flew by and soon it was the end of the school year. With my Grandparent's still here is Forks our plans for summer were still up in the air. I knew they needed to go home soon since Steve's recovery would now be good and Gram's broken leg would have healed. I did not want to leave Edward so I pushed off making plans as long as I could.

The phone rang and I was getting visitors.

* * *

sorry for any errors the new computer screen is harder to read, I need new glasses


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**This is just a reminder that I will not follow the books or TV show, I am borrowing the characters and having some fun.**

* * *

**Somewhere outside Chicago**

Damon sat with a glass of bourbon slumped in a chair outside the solid wood door that held Stefan prisoner. Stefan chained to the floor, with nothing to look at but the large wooden door bolted keeping him inside this prison. The prison was an old hideout of Al Capone's during prohibition. The remnants of old whiskey and bourbon bottles and crates were all over place along with some full bottles of bourbon that Damon was now making use. The walls were made of bricks and the tunnel down to this part of the hideout was perfect to keep Stefan screams quiet from the outside world. Not that the world was anywhere near this abandoned barn house. He wondered if Lexi was friends with Mr. Capone at one time, he had to wonder how she knew about this place.

Stefan had just finished a murderous rampage in Racine Wisconsin. Lexi had received several phone calls from various sources that one Stefan Salvatore also known as the ripper, had worked his way up the Midwest on a killing spree. Lexi needed help to turn on Stefan's humanity and had heard that Damon had searched for his brother to make amends and forgive him. Lexi called Damon and he had agreed to come help.

Over the years, a drunken Stefan had told parts of his story to Lexi, never admitting to everyone at once. Stefan said it hurt too much and it threatened to turn off his humanity. After his last murderous binge, Stefan admitted that he carried so much guilt for ruining the lives of Damon and Isabella. He loved his brother and Isabella but he loved Katherine so much so, that he chose her over his family and Katherine betrayed him.

Lexi knew that if Damon could reach out to Stefan and admit that he had forgiven him, Stefan would finally accept the past and work out his demons. Damon sat with Lexi outside the basement Stefan was being held captive talking about their past. Damon knew that he was far from a saint; he had killed many during his life as a vampire.

Lexi sat watching Damon work out in his head his feelings for Stefan and put them into words. During the discussion with Lexi, he admitted to hating Stefan after the change and made every effort to torture Stefan as payback for his betrayal.

"I thought that if I made Stefan's life miserable it would make me feel better but all it did was hurt me more."

Damon took another sip of his drink "When I went back to my house and found Isabella lying there my whole world collapsed. Emily Bennett came to me and said something that is now only making sense. She told me that had placed a spell on Isabella's soul and that I would have Isabella once again. At the time, I did not understand what she had told me. I was so devastated to have lost my Isabella I completely forgot about Emily Bennett's words."

Damon finished off what was left in his glass and stood grabbing the bottle to pour himself some more.

"I made a promise to watch over the Bennett line of witches, until recently I popped in now and then just to make sure they were safe." He turned to look at Lexi, "I went back recently, and actually I was there when you called. Sheila Bennett was there and needed my help, really needed my help. So I guess what Emily told me must be true."

Damon sat in the chair once again leaning over so his arms rested on his thighs and looked up at Lexi "Do you think…it would be possible for Isabella's soul to be reborn and come back to me or am I just wishing it?"

Lexi had lived a long life and had seen many things that should not be possible, be possible and nodded. "Damon, there are things in the world that make no sense, but they happen. I would not give up on the possibility of Isabella coming back to you."

Damon had never admitted this to anyone, something about Lexi made him feel that he could open up to her and not be judged. After all, he sat here with her trying to save his brother after he went on a killing spree. The problem now was if he could trust what he felt and if he could get over his own guilt.

Damon had his own guilt for murdering innocent people and the guilt for his many indiscretions with various women over the years. If only had believed that he would get his Isabella back and not taken the wrong path. Would Isabella ever forgive him? Would she accept the man he now was? Damon took another sip of the bourbon from the glass he had in his hands. Drinking pushed his feelings away, but pushing feelings away was what had lead his brother to become what he now was.

Stefan had been listening to Lexi and Damon's conversation trying to figure out if Damon was sincere with his forgiveness. When he heard that Emily Bennett had promised Isabella's return to Damon he was shocked, no more like overwhelmed. Isabella was going to come back to be with Damon, the brother he wronged. Stefan would be able to rid himself of the guilt he had carried around all these years. Damon would once again have his beloved Isabella.

Stefan listened to Damon tell Lexi of his search for him all these years trying to get his brother back and tell him of his forgiveness. Damon listed all the locations and how he had just missed his brother by days sometimes hours. Stefan wanted to believe that Damon was telling the truth and really wanted to have him back in his life. He missed his older brother Damon so much that turning off his emotions was the only way Stefan had been able to survive this long.

Lexi knew that getting Damon talking, Stefan would hear his confessions and it would help Stefan take the next step, turning his humanity back on. Then once his humanity was back, drying him out and getting him off human blood would not take that long. She had done it once in the Twenties, now she knew he would accept this lifestyle and not question her reasons.

Lexi thought about the hurt these two brothers endured because one evil woman played with their lives and was glad that she talked Stefan into handing over his memories of Katherine. Stefan kept her picture and her necklace with him and Lexi thought it was just a sick way of torturing himself, so she took them and refused to hand them over to him.

The picture and necklace were now with a witch, Selene she knew in Nashville, Tennessee for safekeeping. More importantly, away from Stefan at an unknown location. When Lexi handed these items to the witch, Selene felt an energy emitting from the necklace. Knowing that the witch felt that destroying the necklace was wrong, weighed on her mind. What this energy was, no one knew but it was powerful enough to make the witch not want to destroy it just yet. Katherine had manipulated allot of people in her lifetime, this may be important to someone somewhere.

Lexi kept this knowledge to herself and continued to discuss her plan for Stefan with Damon. He agreed to follow her plan with hopes that Stefan would finally become the brother he once had. If all worked out he and Stefan would return home to begin their new life. Damon did not want to mention the existence of Elena, the girl who looked exactly like Katherine, or Bella, his Isabella to Stefan just yet. He wanted to make sure that Stefan would be safe before they returned home. No sense of Elena or Bella being hurt, possibly killed by Stefan.

**Mystic Falls**

Liz was standing over another body drained of its blood. This makes the third one this week. They definitely had a vampire problem. The town council was demanding answers and all Liz could do was tell them the facts about the case. Moreover, that she had no suspects, but thought it was a man because all the victims were woman. They appeared to be dressed for a date or some special event and their clothes were torn as if raped.

Liz was explaining the situation to the council when some families decided to take the same precautions as in earlier years. They were sending family members out-of-town until they knew more and could kill the vampire.

Grayson pulled Liz to the side and asked, "Do you think we should send the girls away? I'm concerned that they could be next."

Liz nodded because her thoughts were the same "Do you think Miranda would take them to see Charlie? I know that school is out and I think giving the kids something to do or see would not raise any questions."

"Miranda would love to see Charlie, now that Helen and Steve are well and visiting them. Maybe we can make it sound like a mini-vacation of sorts," said Grayson pulling at his tie. Although Grayson wore suits to the meetings, he was a Dockers and polo shirt kind of guy.

"Go home and let Miranda know, I will have to find a way to get Caroline to go without questions. I do not know if it will work. Caroline has grown up so much lately I think she suspects something is going on around town," Liz admitted looking around the group assembled.

The council members were discussing ways to get their families out-of-town without raising an alarm. It would not do to have the town panic and, they needed to catch the vampire.

"Liz, I think you should go with Miranda. No, hear me out. The kids will think you are taking "the girls" out for a visit and you are one of Miranda's best friends. You need a vacation just as much as anyone else does. This way Caroline will go and you can get the Donovan kids to go also. Those kids are alone a lot and I would not live with myself if something happened to them because their Mother was not around."

Liz and Grayson agreed, now all they had to do was put their plan in motion. Liz hoped that leaving Caroline in Forks after her two weeks' vacation would work. Caroline was harder to persuade than anyone she had met.

Miranda and Liz made plans to get all the kids together to persuade them to go visit Bella, Charlie, Helen, and Steve in Forks. The fact that they had never been to Forks was a plus, Bella had always come to Mystic Falls, and now they would be able to go visit her.

Liz had phoned Charlie earlier in the day to update him on the situation and ask if they could visit. Charlie immediately agreed and offered to find a house to rent for their stay. If Bella moved in with them, it would keep the kids happy and Bella had her own vehicle, the jeep he has purchased when she moved to Forks. All the plans were put in motion and now they waited to get the kids together to announce their plans.

"Hey Kids" Miranda announced hoping to get their attention. "As you know my parents are visiting Bella and Charlie in Forks. We thought since school was out that we could go visit them for a while." Miranda looked around at their faces and saw interest.

"Liz, Sheila, and I will be renting a house in Forks for us to stay. Charlie's house is really small, so we won't fit." Miranda looked over at Vicky and Matt "Don't worry we asked your Mom and she agreed that you can go with us."

"Yes!" Matt and Jeremy shouted standing up giving each other a fist pump.

"You really mean it Mom, we are all going?" asked a hesitant Elena. She watched as Liz and Sheila both nodded.

Caroline looked at everyone and said, "OK what's up? And why are we all heading out-of-town?"

Liz knew this was coming and said, "Caroline, Miranda mentioned going to visit Charlie and Bella while her parents are there and I thought, since I have vacation time that we would join them. Then the question came up about leaving Bonnie, Matt, and Vicky behind and we all agreed to go together. However if you don't want to go to Forks, then we can stay home and the rest can go without us."

Caroline looked like she had to think about it and said, "Fine, we are in!"

The group cheered and Liz smiled at Sheila and Miranda. They had pulled off their plan.

"Who wants to call Bella and tell her about our visit?" said a sly Miranda knowing that Elena would jump at the chance.

Elena pulled out her cell phone and said, "We all are going to tell her."

**Forks**

Bella was at home catching up on the laundry and housework since Edward was out hunting with his family. Jacob Black was due to arrive today for a visit. Edward and Jacob had a tentative agreement that he would be allowed to visit Bella, mainly when he was out hunting.

Bella was not happy that Edward was so insecure about her friendship with Jacob. They tried to be friends but Jacob's humor was no always welcome, even by Bella. Edward felt Jacob should grow up more but Jacob really was only sixteen, so Bella let it slide. What sixteen-year-old boy was mature? None that she had known, and when she thought about Tyler Lockwood's behavior, Jacob was a puppy compared to him.

The phone rang and Bella answered "Hello, Swan Residence." It was something she did when she was in Mystic Falls and it carried over to home.

"Bella!" shouted her friend's voices. She knew they were together and she was on the speaker so they all could talk.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" she asked knowing that it was something big if they were all calling her at the same time.

"We are coming for a visit! Isn't that Great?" Elena shouted into the phone.

"What? All of you?" asked a stunned Bella. "When?"

"Not sure, Mom is making all the plans. We are supposed to rent a house nearby and you can some stay with us, plus you have a CAR!" She shouted the word car as if it was the most important thing about their visit.

"Great, I'm sure Dad is working on the house thing now. I saw him with the paper this morning. I cannot wait for you to come visit. Please pack for colder weather and rain. We do not get sunshine here and it is always cooler her than there. You will ruin your shoes, so pack accordingly." Bella said this for Elena's benefit. They had no idea how much rain they really had in Forks.

"Well if we don't pack what we need, we can always go shopping," announced Elena.

"Not really, the mall is really far and the next town over is smaller than Mystic Falls, so be prepared. That is why I always shop when I come visit you silly," said Bella smiling knowing exactly what Elena had planned. She wanted Bella to take her all over with the intent of shopping.

"Tell your Dad I will call later," said a voice that sounded like Aunt Miranda in a tunnel.

"Sure thing! Let me know when you are coming so I can make plans," smiled Bella. Just the thought of her friends coming to Forks made the decision to put off visiting them for a few weeks better. She would ease Edward into her plans to visit Mystic Falls gradually. In addition, he would finally be able to meet them and that was a plus in her mind.

Jacob came to visit with Bella along with Jared. The boys ate everything that Bella had prepared for lunch and talked about the group coming to visit. They were excited at the possibility of meeting Bella's family and friends. They heard about them from Charlie and Bella from all their stories. Bella made sure to tell them that they did not know about the supernatural world yet, so keep it secret for now.

**Company**

Charlie had arranged to rent out one of the homes in town that was for sale thanks to the Mayor. When Charlie started grumbling about not being able to find a place for his sister to stay the Mayor had overheard and suggested a place that was large enough and currently on the market. He was friends with the sellers and arranged for them to rent it out for one month. If they needed another place to stay after that, he would work something out between his house and his parents. By then everyone would have met the Cullen family and things would not seem so weird.

Bella was cleaning and preparing the house with the help of Alice and Esmé. Rose and Emmett were gone on a shot trip to be _alone_. When Bella told Edward about her family and friends coming to visit, she was so excited she practically shouted when she tackled Edward. He had just arrived home from this hunting trip with his family and she rushed over to tell him the news.

Bella ran into Edwards's arms, "Edwards I have great news, my family is coming for a visit."

Edward reacted to her tackling him with a smile and said, "That's great love, tell me."

Alice was bouncing next to them with Jasper trying to hold her down. She had seen the decision but had to keep quiet, not wanting to ruin Bella's news. "When are they coming Bella?"

Bella's smile and happiness was contagious because Jasper, Esmé, and Carlisle were smiling back at her. Bella had started to become a part of the family and they enjoyed seeing Edward's happiness.

"Actually in two days, but I need to get the house they are renting cleaned and ready for their visit," said a very happy and excited Bella. She leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek. Edward noticed that Bella was not embarrassed anymore to kiss him in front of his family. It made him feel like she accepted him and his family more.

"Oh… can we help Bella?" Alice said still bouncing with excitement. She knew that she would have a shopping partner soon.

"Sure, if you really want to," I have made a list of things I need to get. We can start in the morning. I really want to spend some time with Edward," said Bella kissing his check again.

Edward finally put her down and kissed her, but this time he took her head in his hands and kissed her on lips. Everyone discreetly walked away leaving them alone.

"Mmm… that feels wonderful Edward," murmured Bella in between kisses.

"My Bella, my beautiful Bella. I have missed you so much," Edward whispered back.

The rest of the evening, Bella spent with Edward catching up while in his arms.

So today, Bella along with Alice and Esmé were preparing the house she and her family would be staying in for the next month. Bella explained to Esmé and Alice that buying all new items for the house would only be a waste after they left, so Bella and Esmé took items from their kitchens temporarily. Alice was in charge of purchasing the linens, extra sheets and towels could always be put to use.

With the house cleaned, bed made and groceries purchased Bella was just waiting for them to arrive. Liz and Miranda picked up their rental cars at the airport. They would drive the group to Forks and he would meet them at the house along with Bella.

Charlie stood on the porch as he watched the troop exit the cars. He saw his sister's worried face and then saw the excited faces of Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Vicky, and Matt. He looked to see Sheila hug Bella and finally his eyes gazed at Liz. Liz was working her way into his heart. Over the past several months, they had called each other to discuss police business but they always ended up talking about their daughters and their hopes for their futures. Liz smiled back at Charlie and he blushed.

Bella was hugging all the arriving guests and saying how excited she was to see them and looked forward to their month long visit. They entered the house and talked about how they were to be paired up. Jeremy and Matt knew they would be sharing a room so they left to claim theirs. Caroline wanted to room with Bella in the hopes they could discuss their parents blooming attraction, so she grabbed Bella and said "Got Mine!"

That left Bonnie, Elena, and Vicky. Charlie then pointed out that the three girls could share the room with the two sets of bunk beds and then Vicky said, "Why don't Bella and Caroline just room with Elena and Bonnie this way I can sleep at night instead of listening to the giggling." However, Caroline and Bella had already left the room staking their claim on the bedroom next to the bathroom.

"Sorry Vicky, you will just have to make due," said a stern Liz. She knew that Vicky needed to be watched or something would happen. With Vicky's Mother being gone so much, she was running around town doing things that were highly illegal.

Vicky stormed off and Liz smiled at Elena and Bonnie "I trust you to tell us if she does something while she is here."

The girls nodded and took off to see their room.

Charlie sat down and looked at Liz and Miranda. "So are things the same back at home?"

Sheila entered carrying a tray with coffee mugs "I made some coffee, I'm sure the kids will be down soon so let's get this over with."

"The same…no suspects but all the victims are women. If I am correct, their bodies are being dumped in our town on purpose. None of the victims lived in town," said Liz.

"Why Mystic Falls?" asked Charlie.

Liz shook her head "We don't know but I'm sure it has to do with the town council. It is like he baiting us and wants us to know. He leaves his victims in locations that are out of the way of the pubic area but still noticeable. It is becoming a problem. The newspaper has picked up our movements. I cannot blame them all our officers are out patrolling. It's bound to raise a red flag sometime."

Charlie thought for a moment and said, "I may have a solution to your problem. I have trained a few of boys from the Quileute reservation and…I may be able to persuade a few to return with you. You can say it is a training exercise or something. They can hunt down your vampire and return when they catch him."

"Really, that would be great Charlie. I'll call it in and let them know, work up some kind of paperwork on our end," said an almost excited Liz.

Charlie smiled knowing that he was making Liz happy and in turn keeping her safe. Charlie knew that his feelings were growing and having her across the country with a vampire loose worried him. Miranda saw their interactions and just smiled behind her coffee mug taking a sip. Sheila smiled at the scene and then coughed to signal the return of the kids.

"You all settled in your rooms?" said Miranda.

Jeremy and Matt were the last ones to walk into the room but saw the girls all nod. "Great house Chief" said Matt.

"I ordered pizza's they should be arriving shortly. Hopefully that Eric kid won't get lost," said Charlie.

"Dad, stop. Eric is a good kid. It's his first job," said Bella sounding frustrated with her Dad.

"Well last time my pizza arrived cold. He got lost coming to my house, and we live on the main road for peat's sake. Maybe delivering pizza is not the right job for him," said Charlie chuckling. He like Eric but anyone who messed with his pizza was not high on his lit.

The doorbell rang and Charlie stood to get the door "That better be our pizza or…" He opened the door to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper carrying pizza boxes.

"We thought you might like your pizza hot chief, so we have come to save the day," said Jasper smiling after hearing Charlie complain about cold pizza.

Alice pushed past and walked into the living room where everyone had settled. "Hi everyone, I'm Alice, Bella's best friend here in Forks."

Bella jumped up from her seat and walked towards Edward kissing his cheek, "Hi everyone, I'm surprised to see you tonight, but I'm glad you could make it. Now you can meet everyone."

All eyes were on Bella and Edward. One: because Bella kissed someone in front of them and Two: because Edward was gorgeous. Elena got jealous. She had seen pictures of the two of them, but in person they…they were a good couple.

Bella turned towards everyone "This is my boyfriend Edward, his sister Alice and that's Jasper." Then turned towards the group and said, "Let's go around the room and introduce yourself. I think it will be easier and then we can eat."

Everyone went around the room introducing themselves. Edward knew he was on display, being that he was Bella's boyfriend. Jeremy and Matt had a look that said, "If you hurt Bella you will answer to me." It was nice to think that they cared so much about her.

When Elena came up to introduce herself she automatically placed her arm on his and said, "It's so nice to meet you Edward." Edward was a bit skittish about her touch. Most girls flirted but never touched him. Moreover, Elena's touch was almost the same as Bella's touch. He felt a small amount of electricity but decided it was because they were cousins.

The Cullen's left after playing Pictionary with the group. The next day they planned to see the sights of Forks and end up at the bowling alley. Edward suggested that he drive the boys since they needed the room, Bella's car would not hold them all. Jeremy and Matt agreed thinking that spending all day with the girls would make them nuts.

**The Parent's talk**

Bella laid in bed next to Caroline facing her, "do you think your Mom is open for a chance at love?"

"I think so," said Caroline. She was quiet. "I think I overheard a conversation she was having with your Dad one day. When she saw me, she got off the phone quickly. Mom never does that when it is police business. She just ignores the fact that I'm there."

"I think I know what you mean, I saw Dad get off the phone the other day, and he looked nervous. I almost thought he was hiding something from me. Dad never hides anything from me so I just pushed it aside."

"Bella what time was that?" asked Caroline.

Bella thought about it and said "It was around five my time, which means about three your time."

Caroline smiled "I knew it! They were talking. It's as if they do not want us to know, but that does not make any sense. Why not tell us?"

"Maybe they are afraid to let us down if it does not work out," Bella answered softly.

"Really? Are they crazy? I can see they are in love. Actually anyone who really knows them can see they are in love," said Caroline sarcastically.

"Well they have to work at their own pace, plus I'm sure the distance is a problem. I don't see us moving to Mystic Falls until next year," said a sullen Bella. She did not want to tell Caroline the real reason for the move; she just let her assume it had to do with school.

"Well for both our sakes, they better get on the ball. I want my sister sooner!" said Caroline leaning over to hug Bella. "Good night Sis."

"Good night Sis" Bella replied and closed her eyes.

Bella dreamt about Edward in the field of flowers and woke up when she spotted the other man standing off in the tree line. She had forgotten he appeared in her dreams previously. Why was he appearing now? She had Edward and he sat with her in the field of flowers. Bella woke up upset.

**Touring Forks and La Push**

Bella showered and finished her breakfast while she waited for Edward to arrive. He promised to take care of Jeremy and Matt today, doing _guy_ things. Whatever that meant, Bella had no clue. As far as she knew, the only real friends Edward had were Jasper and Emmett. Mike, Ben, and Eric tried to get close to Edward but he still kept his distance. The only time she saw him relax around them was bowling night.

Let's face it Forks has one Bowling alley and one restaurant. The teens had to gather somewhere; the forest was not a place to hang out. Once you got a few yards into the forest, you lost your sense of direction and finding a party in the forest would be a nightmare. Elena often mentioned having parties in her town in the forest but it was completely different here.

The doorbell rang and Bella went to the sink to rinse out her coffee cup. By the time she reached the front door, Elena was standing there talking with Edward. Bella got a feeling in her stomach that something was off with the scene in front of her but pushed it aside. This was _her_ Edward and _her cousin_ Elena; nothing could be going on with them.

"Hello Edward," said Bella smiling up at him leaning up to kiss him.

"Hello Bella, did you sleep well?" asked Edward.

Elena watched their interactions. She saw Edward follow Bella with his eyes as she moved into the living room. It was so intense the way he watched her every move.

"Please come in, we have to wait a while until they all come down. I guess they are tired from their trip, but the extra time they gained should have woken them up by now," Bella said surprised that only Elena was downstairs, back in Mystic Falls Bella was usually the last one sleeping.

Bella, Edward and Elena talked about Forks and what their first impressions where when they moved here. Elena found it interesting that Edward really had no idea what was in town considering he lived here for two years before Bella moving here. Once everyone was down and had eaten, they decided to take off in their groups, the boys in Edward's car and the girls in Bella's.

Bella drove around town giving them the complete tour and then decided to drive over to LA Push. She knew that Edward would not be able to take Jeremy or Matt there, but the girls would be able to see her beach and meet some of the Quileute boys. The girls giggled at the mention of meeting boys.

Bella called Jake on her way and said she had a careful of girls that wanted to see the beach. Jake had agreed to round-up the boys and meet them at the beach. When Bella pulled up and parked all the girls in the car had their eyes focused on the boys playing ball in the sand.

"Man look at them, they are so…so built" said Vicky.

"And Cute," said Bonnie.

"And Tall," said Elena.

"And Dark," said Caroline.

"Yep that's them alright, let's go say hello and you can talk to them," said a laughing Bella.

They exited the car and Bella waved her arm at Jacob. He stopped turning to see the girls. He was then hit in the head with the ball that he was supposed to catch. They boys stopped to see what caught Jacob attention

Bella watched as the boys stood still with their mouths open wide and she laughed. "Yep, that's the guys."

She walked over and hugged Jacob while closing his mouth, "Stop it boys you are embarrassing me. It's like you have never seen girls before."

"Bells, how come you never said your friends were so pretty?" Jacob whispered in awe.

The girls heard Jacob's comment and laughed. Bella introduced everyone and sat down near the fire.

The girls were interested in what life was like growing up on a reservation and they compared it to living in Mystic Falls. They boys shared stories about what they did for fun. Most mentioned the bon-fires that were held on Friday nights not far from where they were now. Bella thought it was nice to see how well they interacted with each other.

"Why is so cold here, it's June" muttered Caroline holding her arms around her body. Quil went over to Caroline and gave her his sweatshirt.

"Bella, how come you did not warn the girls about the weather here?' asked Jared with his usual cocky attitude.

"I did, but seeing you all running around without shirts can be deceiving Jared. It's not every day you see half-naked men run around in the cold," Bella replied just as brash and the girls giggled.

Jacob asked, "So have you met Bella's boy toy yet?"

"Jacob, that's not nice," said Bella with a scowl on her face. The fact that she had to be the referee between Jacob and Edward when they got together bothered her.

"Boy toy? I like it" said Caroline.

"It does fit," said Bonnie with a smile.

"Why boy toy?" asked Elena. She wanted to know more about Edward. She had a strange attraction to him.

"Well if you like pretty shiny things to play with, he's a toy," said Jacob.

Quil knocked Jacob off the log "Shut it dummy." Jacob mentioning shiny things was not good if they had to keep their secrets.

"I guess," said Caroline I wish I had one of my own," not catching onto the shiny reference the Quileute's had for the cold-ones.

"I'll volunteer," said Embry smiling over at Caroline. Caroline blushed and Bella was surprised to see Caroline blush.

"Well, we should go get something to eat, we are supposed to meet the guys at the bowling alley soon," said Bella hoping to avoid more innuendo's made by the boys. Keeping secrets was hard on Bella; it felt as if she was lying to her friends and it bothered her.

"Why don't you come?" asked Bonnie while she watched Quil.

"Sure, we'll see you later. Don't pick teams until we arrive," said Quil looking at Bonnie.

Bella knew this was going to be trouble but maybe with everyone's attraction she could keep Edward busy and away from Jacob.

"See you all later," said Caroline still blushing.

Bella called Edward to tell him they were heading to the restaurant to get something to eat. When Edward told Bella that he was already there and they were sitting with Mike, Ben, Eric, Angela, and Jessica she was surprised.

"Where did you go Bella, we thought you would have been here by now. Jessica cannot wait to meet your cousin. She is going on about it now as we speak," asked Edward.

"Um...we went to the beach. We'll be there in ten minutes," answered Bella.

"Why did you not tell Edward we met the boys?" asked Elena curious to see why Bella was hiding it from Edward.

"Well, Edward and Jacob don't get along too well. Edward thinks Jacob needs to grow up and Jacob just antagonized Edward. I play referee most of the time and I would rather not argue about now," answered Bella making sure everyone was buckled in properly.

"So why do see Jacob if Edward doesn't like it?' asked Elena.

"I grew up with Jacob, well his sister's really. They are off in college now. Dad is best friends with Jacob's Dad and he feels like a brother to me. I cannot make Edward like Jacob, but he tries to respect my friendship. I…would rather not fight about it now."

"So you hide things from him?" Elena said almost smugly.

"No, Edward knows when Jacob comes to visit. It's just I did not mention going to the beach to Edward, that's all," said Bella not sure where Elena was going with these questions.

"E, leave Bells alone. We met cute guys and we get to meet more now," Bonnie said with a devious smile.

"Bonnie, I did not know you were so boy crazy," said Bella while Caroline laughed.

"What? We live across the damn country. If I want to flirt with boys I may not ever see again, what's the problem?" Bonnie proudly announced.

"I like you more and more Bonnie" said Vicky.

"Oh, that's just what you want, Vicky's approval" said Caroline.

"Caroline, I know I don't like you. Keep going and I may feel like I have something I may _need_ to do to you," replied Vicky.

"Let's try to get along alright. Who knows you all may find a boy toy to play with and keep us busy while we are here," said Bonnie. At Bonnie's comment, the entire car busted out laughing.

Bella pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and the girls exited the car.

"This is your only restaurant?" asked Elena with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yes, now appreciate what you have in Mystic Falls. Think about living here in the rain," replied Bella.

Elena was getting on Bella's nerves. They usually got along very well and were happy to see each other. Something was up and Bella needed to find out what up with Elena or this visit was going to be miserable. Deep down Bella knew it had to do with Edward and it hurt.

Caroline had noticed that Elena seemed more confrontational with Bella. As Elena got older, she did not look at Bella like a sister, more of a competitor. Caroline hoped that Bella would be her sister for years and now that Elena behavior was changing, she started to think differently about Elena.

Mike stood up as soon has he saw the girls enter the restaurant. His action caused the conversation to come to complete stop. Ben, Eric and soon all the boys stood when the girls reached them. Angela was happy to meet Bella's extended family. She really liked Jeremy and thought she would like his sister Elena just as much. However when Elena walked over and sat next to Edward leaving no room for Bella to sit, she did not like her actions.

Jessica was introducing herself to the girls telling them that Forks was _really lame_ but if they had time they all should go to Port Angeles, they had more shopping, and more places to eat. It was as if Jessica turned on the switch that said, "I'm a tour guide" and kept the table conversation captive.

Bella walked towards Edward and found that Elena too the empty seat next to Edward. Bella pushing back the bad feelings she had about Elena and Edward, decided to sit next to Jeremy. Edward smiled at Bella telling her without words he was sorry. Bella smiled back at Edward with thanks. He seemed to know that she needed reassurance that everything was still the same between them.

Matt watched Elena as Elena gazed up at Edward. Matt saw Elena's behavior when she found her next object of affection. Elena had even gazed at him that way once upon a time. Matt turned towards Bella and asked how their day went. Matt noticed that Edward's attentions were only on Bella and he felt confident that Elena's attentions towards Edward were being ignored.

Elena took the opportunity to mention how they met Jacob at the beach. Bella rolled her eyes when Edward just smiled at her. She knew he would not be mad at her but Elena was trying to stir up something. Bonnie mentioned bowling and asked if they all planned on going.

Vicky seemed to like Eric and started to pull out her full on flirt. Matt almost got up to take Vicky away but Bella stopped him. "Don't worry Eric is a boy scout, he won't do anything with Vicky no matter what she tries. If she goes for Paul or Jared then we have to worry."

Edward's phone rang and he left the table to take the call outside the restaurant. Bella watched as Elena followed Edward's movements and knew Elena was interested in Edward. She had seen Elena in action, but this time she was interested in her boyfriend. The same boyfriend she opened up to Elena about when she was unsure of her feelings for him. Bella put her head in her hands and thought this was going to be along month.

Bella felt Matt put his hand on her back for comfort. "I'm not sure you should worry, but you need to have a talk with Edward. This situation could become complicated. I love Elena you know that, but it is as if she is drawn to men even if they are taken. She hurt me and it was only with your help that I was able to deal with that pain. I don't want to see you hurt because Elena cannot control herself."

Bella nodded "Thanks Matt, I know you are correct. I will try to talk to Edward tonight. I have seen how girls act around him. They throw themselves at him when he is with me, but it hurts to see Elena act the same way."

Edward came back inside and asked to talk to Bella. "Bella my cousins from Alaska are in and I have to go home. I do not think I will be able to see you for a few days. I would not want them to know about you and with your family here, it may cause problems. I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella went into his open arms "I understand I really do. You need to see your family, just as I do. Do not forget to call me. I'll miss you while you're gone."

"Me too love," Edward kissed her then said, "Alice suggested that I leave now to avoid some issues later."

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Alice called to tell me about our cousins. She said that if I stayed with you until they arrived there would be some problems for us. She did not say what the problems where, someone has not made a decision yet. I'll call you later," Edward said then Kissed Bella.

Edward hesitated remembering that he drove Matt and Jeremy here. "Don't worry, I'm sure Angela or Ben will help get everyone to the Bowling alley and then home," said Bella knowing what he was thinking.

"I love you Bella," said Edward one last time then turned to leave.

Bella went into the restaurant and announced Edward had to leave due to a family situation. The kids from Forks were familiar with Edward's departures due to family situations; it was the group of kids from Mystic Falls that grew concerned about Edwards's absence.

Bella saw their faces and said "He has cousins coming to visit and he is needed home. He will be with them for a few days and then after they leave he will come around. You know how family sometimes takes up all your time," Bella said with a small laugh hoping they would understand.

Elena went back to her normal self after Edward left the group. The group spent an enjoyable night at the bowling alley. Each group of friends grew to appreciate Bella that much more. She truly cared about her family and friends and it showed. Bella enjoyed her night even without Edward.

* * *

Thanks for the comment and reviews.

Please remember that Bella has to learn from the hurt caused by Edward before she can move on.

Damon also has to learn to forgive himself before he will accept Bella as his Isabella.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Elena**

Dad had been looking worried for the past few weeks. He attends town council meetings wearing suits, this is very unusual for him, and he is more casual even for work. Therefore, something must be happening to make Dad change his habits. It is nice to see Mom make a fuss over his ties, making sure he is wearing them properly. My parents make a cute couple.

My brother Jeremy is getting on my nerves lately. He has been hanging out with Matt these days. We did grow up with each other but I used to date Matt, having him around the house all the time is just weird. Bonnie and Caroline say I should get over myself and when they say this to me, it hurts. It's not as if they have their old boyfriend hanging around their house all the time. I guess it bothers me that I still catch Matt staring at me as if he wants me back.

The last day of school is today and I am so looking forward to finally becoming a junior this fall. The upperclassmen have better parties and they have beer. Yeah, I am starting to sound more like Vicky Donovan. It also makes me sound shallow; it is as if I am different person inside and making do and say things, I do not really want to say.

My cousin Bella should be coming to visit this summer like every year. And while I look forward to her visit, I am afraid of her. There is something different about her and it really scares me. The last time she was here, I did not want to be near her. I knew Bella could sense my hesitation and she even tried to touch me, which totally freaked me out and I did my best to stay far away from her. The sad thing about it, I really do love her.

Bonnie, my supposed to be best friend is now on the Bella bandwagon. It is as if they have a secret and they are keeping it from me. I saw how Bella and Bonnie looked at each other; they had some kind of silent communication going on between them. Bonnie used to tell me everything, and now I am the outsider. If I think it, about how different Bonnie is with Bella, I get angry for some reason.

One of my other best friends Caroline is still the same, no filter and just says things the way she sees them. The fact that she told me to get over myself when I complained about Matt just proves that my feelings are off. I was hoping that growing up would make my life easier, but it is not. I sometimes think Caroline knows things and wants to call it out but really does not know what and she never lets things slide. She is usually confrontational with her Mom about everything. I do not think I could act that way with my Mom and not feel guilty.

**The Big Announcement**

Mom has asked me to gather my friends so she can give her big announcement. I wonder what it could be; maybe it's about my Grandparents. I have not seen them since their accident. Mom would not take me to visit them while they were in the hospital and every time I would bring it up; she just made excuses as to why we could not go visit them. I miss them, I am used to seeing them all the time and now they are gone.

I am sitting in our living room with Caroline and her Mom, Bonnie and her Grandmother and of course, Mom included Matt and his vicious sister Vicky. That girl has tormented me ever since I broke up with her brother. You would think she would have been happy since the entire time I dated Matt she complained. No, now she found another way to torment me, telling me that I broke her brother's heart and she would make my life miserable.

Whatever Mom has to say it better be good because I am feeling so lost and scared. I watch as Liz smiles at Mom and then she announces that since my Grandparents are visiting Bella and my Uncle Charlie that it would be nice for all us to go visit Forks.

Wow, we are going to Forks. I get to see my Grandparents and visit with Bella. I totally did not see that coming. However, Caroline automatically thinks something is wrong and questions the real reason for the trip. I like watching Liz manipulate her daughter it is funny. She knows how to get Caroline to do exactly what she wants, but I am glad they will be going with us.

I pull out my phone when Mom asks who wants to call Bella and tell her the news. I think we all should be on that call. I said putting the phone on the coffee table, "We all are going to tell her."

The phone rings and we hear Bella say "Hello, Swan Residence." Bella is always so formal when she answers the phone and sometimes it makes me nuts.

We all shout "Bella!" so she can hear us all, we do this all the time when we all want to talk with her.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Says Bella sounding happy to hear from us.

"We are coming for a visit! Isn't that Great?" I shout into the phone.

Then we hear "What? All of you? When?" I could hear the surprise in Bella's voice and I know that she is happy.

I am the first to answer "Not sure, Mom is making all the plans. We are supposed to rent a house nearby and you can some stay with us, plus you have a CAR!"

I know I sound like the car is the most important thing about our trip because to me it is. I passed my driver's Ed class but Mom and Dad will not get me a car for at least 9 months. They need to know that I will be responsible and I still have to take the test to get my license. Dad is a real drag when it comes to me driving.

Bella responds, "Great, I'm sure Dad is working on the house thing now. I saw him with the paper this morning. I cannot wait for you to come visit. Please pack for colder weather and rain. We do not get sunshine here and it is always cooler her than there. You will ruin your shoes, so pack accordingly."

I know that Bella said this for my benefit. She thinks I ruin my shoes all the time. She must think I will not pack properly. Of course, she is correct. It will give me another excuse to go shopping. I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Well if we don't pack what we need, we can always go shopping."

"Not really, the mall is really far and the next town over is smaller than Mystic Falls, so be prepared. That is why I always shop when I come visit you silly," said Bella busting my idea, she seems more like Mom now. She is starting to get on my nerves. It is a good thing that Caroline likes to shop as much as I do because she will push for our shopping sprees and Bella will just have to go along with what we want to do and suck it up.

Then my Mom says, "Tell your Dad I will call later."

Bella replies, "Sure thing! Let me know when you are coming so I can make plans."

I make a face knowing that Bella's plans are not going to be what I want to do. When she comes to visit us, Mom agrees with me to take us shopping and I get to decide what style clothes we wear. Bella is such a pushover when it comes to clothes. I also like the fact that when I lose something I can go take it out her closet and she never says anything.

**Forks**

**Elena**

Our trip to Washington is longer than I first thought. Our first flight is almost three hours, we arrive in Seattle, and then we have to get on another plane that is so small I almost regret coming. Now, the worst part is the drive to get to Forks. No wonder Bella loves coming to Mystic Falls. And I finally figured out why Uncle Charlie will not let Bella travel alone.

I look around and see all the trees, it is so green here, and it is still raining. I do not think I will see the sun anytime today. I have to wonder why Uncle Charlie still lives here; it looks like a miserable place to be. We drive into Forks and when Mom turns the car into a driveway, I see my Uncle Charlie standing on the porch. He has a big grin on his face when I see him look over at Liz and he actually blushes. That must mean he does like Liz as more than a friend. Caroline has mentioned a few times that she would like Uncle Charlie to marry her Mom. I have to wonder what Bella thinks about their budding romance.

We all exit the cars and I see Bella come out giving hugs to us all. Uncle Charlie mentions that all the rooms are ready and we should pair up and find our rooms. I turn to see Matt and Jeremy head off to find their room. I turn to see Caroline grab Bella and say "Got Mine!" _Damn it Caroline!_

That leaves me, Bonnie, Vicky. Uncle Charlie then points out that we could share the room with the two sets of bunk beds. _Great now I have to room with Vicky and that is going to be a nightmare. _

I think I am saved when Vicky says, "Why don't Bella and Caroline just room with Elena and Bonnie this way I can sleep at night instead of listening to the giggling."

When I look around hoping to see Bella and Caroline agree they are nowhere to be found. Thanks so much girls.

Liz then says, "Sorry Vicky, you will just have to make due."

Vicky storms off, Liz smiles at me and Bonnie then says, "I trust you to tell us if she does something while she is here."

Just great, now I get to be the tattletale when Vicky messes up. She is so going to kill me one of these days. Bonnie just smiles and we head off to find the room with the bunk beds. _So much for this trip being fun, thank you Vicky Donovan_.

After we unpack, I look around and I have to admit that Bella did a good job with our rooms. I love the bedding and she even purchased my favorite shampoo and body wash. Bella was always so thoughtful that way. I wonder if it bothered Bella that I did not think about her favorite things when she comes to visit us.

I hear Uncle Charlie complain that the pizza he ordered better be hot when it arrives. I almost start to giggle when I hear Bella tell her Uncle Charlie. "Dad, stop. Eric is a good kid. It's his first job." Whoever this Eric kid is must be bad at delivering pizzas never heard of such a thing.

Uncle Charlie chuckles and then says "Well last time my pizza arrived cold. He got lost coming to my house, and we live on the main road for peat's sake. Maybe delivering pizza is not the right job for him." Even Bella starts to laugh when she hears Uncle Charlie's comments.

The doorbell rings and Uncle Charlie stand to answer the door, "That better be our pizza or…" He opens the door and I see three beautiful people standing there, two males and one short female holding pizza boxes.

My heart starts to flutter at how gorgeous these new people are.

"We thought you might like your pizza hot chief, so we have come to save the day," said the tall one with blonde hair and he has southern accent, its charming.

The little female pushed past Uncle Charlie and walks into the living room and says "Hi everyone, I'm Alice, Bella's best friend here in Forks."

I see Bella jump up from her seat head towards the tall boy with almost ginger colored hair kissing his cheek and say "Hi everyone, I'm surprised to see you tonight, but I'm glad you could make it. Now you can meet everyone."

Oh my, this must be Edward her boyfriend. Gosh, he is beautiful in person. The pictures did not do him justice. My heart is still fluttering and I am picturing me kissing Edward. _Wait…What? Me kissing him, where did that come from? This is Bella's boyfriend, not mine. _

Bella turned towards us and says, "This is my boyfriend Edward, his sister Alice and that's Jasper."

She waves her hand out in our direction and says, "Let's go around the room and introduce yourself. I think it will be easier and then we can eat."

I heard everyone introduce themselves to the new comers and when it was time for me I stood going directly towards Edward and put my hand on his arm saying, "It's so nice to meet you Edward."

I felt a tinge of electricity flow between us and smiled. I knew he felt also because he seemed shocked by my touch and then backed away and wrapped his arms around Bella.

When I heard Jeremy cough, I looked over to see my little brother and Matt giving Edward dirty looks. I was not sure if his look was for Edward or me. Who knows what my brother and Matt were thinking these days.

After we finished our dinner, someone suggested playing Pictionary and I wanted to pair up with Edward, but Edward was on a team his sister Alice and Bella. Bonnie, Caroline, and I were on another one leaving Vicky, Matt, Jasper and Jeremy and the final team.

When it was decided that the boys, Jeremy and Matt would go with Edward for their tour of Forks and us girls would spend the day with Bella I could not be disappointed because I knew I would see Edward again tomorrow.

I slept on the bottom bunk and so did Bonnie. Vicky decided that she would be on the top because we would probably keep her awake. It did not matter anyway; I was so tired I fell asleep when my head hit my pillow.

I had dreams of a boy with greens eyes and brown hair.

**Touring Forks and La Push**

**Elena**

I woke up to more rain, how does anyone live like this I thought to myself. I looked over to find that Bonnie and Vicky were still asleep. I saw the time was after nine and went to take my shower. I am so thankful that my cousin had my favorite shampoo and conditioner, I completely forgot to pack mine, and would have been pissed otherwise. _Thanks you Bells._

When I was dressed and ready for the day I was heading towards the kitchen for something to eat when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to find Edward standing there with an almost disappointed look on his face. I think he thought Bella would answer the door.

I started asking Edward about his family hoping to keep him talking and find out more about him, but Bella showed up to see us standing there. I saw the look on her face and it said she was not happy. I almost felt bad talking to Edward but there was this pull to him.

I was standing there when Bella came up and said, "Hello Edward," and then she kissed him.

"Hello Bella, did you sleep well?" asked Edward.

I watched their interactions, they moved together- _weird_. I watched as Edward followed Bella's movement. It was so intense the way he watched her every move. I made a decision to try to fight the pull that I felt inside me; I did not want to hurt Bella. I loved her and this was her boyfriend

Bella said, "Please come in, we have to wait a while until they all come down. I guess they are tired from their trip, but the extra time they gained should have woken them up by now." I know that Bella was surprised to find she was the first one up. Our trip really did take allot out me so, I assumed it was the same with the others.

I asked Edward about Forks and what his first impressions where when he moved here. What I found interesting was that Edward really had no idea what was in this town considering he lived here for two years prior to Bella moving here. What did this boy do before he met Bella?

During the next half hour, everyone else had showered and had come downstairs to eat something and then we separated into our groups for our tour of Forks. Bella laughed while she said "tour of Forks" it must mean this town really was small.

Bella drove us around town giving us the "complete tour" that included one dry cleaner, one bank, one gas station, and even the local post office. This town was so small they only had three stop lights. During our tour, Bella had to turn on the wipers almost five times. I was beginning to believe it when Bella said it rained all the time.

When Bella mentioned calling her friend Jacob Black to meet us at the La Push beach all us girls giggled. I guess I was not the only boy crazy girl in the bunch. When Bella pulled up and parked all our eyes went to the boys playing ball in the sand.

"Man look at them, they are so…so built" said Vicky.

"And Cute," said Bonnie.

"And Tall," I added.

"And Dark," said Caroline.

"Yep that's them alright, let's go say hello and you can talk to them," said Bella laughing at us.

When we exited the car, Bella waved her arm at boy I assumed was Jacob. He had stopped to look at us and got hit the head with a ball. I held in my giggle. That was when I saw a bunch of boys staring at us with their mouths open.

Bella watched as the boys stood still with their mouths open wide and she laughed. "Yep, that's the guys."

We watched as Bella walked over and hugged the boy who got hit in the head with the ball, and use her finger to close his mouth. "Stop it boys you are embarrassing me. It's like you have never seen girls before."

"Bells, how come you never said your friends were so pretty?" Jacob whispered in awe but we all heard him and had to laugh.

Bella introduced us to everyone and we all sat down near the fire. It was nice to sit around the small fire that they started; some of the flames were blue. They explained it was from the salt water. The blue flame was captivating to watch.

Caroline wanted to know what life was like growing up on a reservation and then we compared it to living in Mystic Falls. They boys shared stories about what they did for fun, their bon fires sounded like fun. Our conversation was enjoyable until Vicky asked if their bonfires included beer. When they said no, Vicky then explained that the bonfires she went to always-included beer. I was embarrassed because Vicky was showing her true colors.

"Why is so cold here, its June not November!" muttered Caroline holding her arms around her body. The boy named Quil, had given Caroline her his sweatshirt. I saw the look in his eyes. He was attracted to her.

"Bella, how come you did not warn the girls about the weather here?' asked another boy with attitude. I did not like his cocky attitude; it just reminded me of Tyler Lockwood back home. The world did not need another arrogant male.

"I did, but seeing you all running around without shirts can be deceiving Jarod. It's not every day you see half-naked men run around in the cold," Bella replied with her brash attitude and we all giggled as she put him in his place.

The boy named Jacob asked, "So have you met Bella's boy toy yet?"

Bella immediately got a scowl on her face and said, "Jacob, that's not nice."

"Boy toy? I like it" said Caroline smiling and I knew what she was thinking about.

"It does fit," said Bonnie and I could see what she meant Edward was yummy.

"Why boy toy?" I asked wanting to know more about his relationship with Edward, it did sound like he hated Edward. I really had no idea what made me ask him that question.

Jacob got a smug look on his face and said, "Well if you like pretty shiny things to play with, he's a toy."

Just then, another boy knocked Jacob off the log and said, "Shut it dummy! It looked like Jacob was in trouble with the boys for saying anything bad about Edward because he was Bella's boyfriend. I almost admired them for sticking up for Bella.

Caroline did the hair-tossing thing she always did when she wanted to catch a guy's attention and said, "I guess, I wish I had one of my own."

I saw the boys smile at this comment and one said, "I'll volunteer." Caroline blushed and then looked down.

Bella stood wiping off her jeans and announced, "Well, we should go get something to eat; we are supposed to meet the guys at the bowling alley soon."

"Why don't you come?" asked Bonnie while she watched one of the boys. I think his name was Quil; it was really hard to remember all their names when all you saw are half-naked men.

"Sure, we'll see you later. Don't pick teams until we arrive," said that same boy looking at Bonnie as if she was candy.

I could not believe it, Caroline was still blushing when she said, "See you all later."

We were in the car when Bella called Edward to tell him they were heading to the restaurant to get something to eat.

I am not sure what Edward said but Bella responded, "Um...we went to the beach. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Why did you not tell Edward we met the Quileute boys?" I asked curious as to why Bella was hiding our meeting the boys from Edward.

"Well, Edward and Jacob don't get along too well. Edward thinks Jacob needs to grow up and Jacob just antagonizes Edward. I play referee most of the time and I would rather not argue about right now," answered Bella then she turned and asked if we were all buckled in properly.

"So why do see Jacob if Edward doesn't like it?' I asked for some reason. It was as if my mouth had a mind of its own.

Bella almost huffed and said, "I grew up with Jacob, well his sister's really. They are off at college right now. Dad is best friends with Jacob's Dad and he feels like a brother to me. I cannot make Edward like Jacob, but he tries to respect my friendship. I…would rather not fight about it right now."

I smiled and said, "So you hide things from him?" Almost sounding smug, this would be my opportunity to find out if Edward and Bella had a good relationship or if they had problems.

"No, Edward knows when Jacob comes to visit. It's just I did not mention going to the beach to Edward, that's all," replied Bella.

"E, leave Bells alone. We met cute guys and we get to meet more now," Bonnie said with a devious smile.

"Bonnie, I did not know you were so boy crazy," said Bella while Caroline laughed.

I turned to look at Bonnie. "What? We live across the damn country. If I want to flirt with boys I may not ever see again, what's the problem?" Bonnie proudly announced. My mouth fell open at her response.

"I like you more and more Bonnie" said Vicky.

"Oh, that's just what you want, Vicky's approval" said Caroline.

I saw the look Vicky gave Caroline and knew there was trouble coming, "Caroline, I know I don't like you. Keep going and I may _need to do_ something you won't like," replied Vicky.

"Let's try to get along alright. Who knows you all may find a boy toy to play with and keep us busy while we are here," said Bonnie. At Bonnie's comment, the entire car busted out laughing.

Bella pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and we exited the car.

"This is your only restaurant?" I said stunned looking up at the "restaurant" in front of me. It looked like a diner that was around since World War II.

Bella looked at me and said, "Yes, now appreciate what you have in Mystic Falls. Think about living here in the rain." It was then I shut my mouth and thought about how good I really did have it at back home.

Caroline gave me a look that said "shut it or else" and I kept waking trying to avoid her saying something to me I did not want to hear.

I saw a blonde headed boy stand up as soon as he saw us enter the restaurant. It was then the group sitting around became silent. I looked to see Jeremy and Matt smiling at us. We were then introduced to all of Bella's friends from school, they all seemed nice. I saw an open seat next to Edward and I sat down. There was one girl, who gave me a dirty look, but I was the guest and I could sit anywhere I wanted.

This girl named Jessica us that yes, Forks was _really lame_ but we should all go to Port Angeles, they had more shopping, and more places to eat. I liked this girl; she was a shopper like me.

Bella sat down between Matt and Jeremy. I watched as Edward smiled at Bella and she smiled back at him. It was then I noticed that Bella should have sat next to Edward, but it was too late now. I felt the electricity coming off Edward again. I was staring at Edward trying to figure out if he felt the same thing I did.

It was then my mouth opened and I mentioned how we met Jacob and his friends at the beach. Bella rolled her eyes when Edward just smiled at her. It was as if Edward did not mind, damn it did not work.

I was still staring at Edward when Bonnie mentioned bowling and asked if they all planned on going. Bella was saying something to Matt when they both turned towards Vicky. It appeared that Vicky had set her sights on the guy she would play with during our stay in Forks. Great one more thing I had to watch and report to Liz and Mom.

Edward's phone rang and he left the table to take the call outside the restaurant and I automatically followed him with my eyes. The boy was dressed in designer clothes and wore them very well. I wondered who did his shopping.

Edward came back inside and asked to talk to Bella. They went outside near the front door and I saw Bella's expression. She was concerned about something. Then Edward hugged her and they kissed.

Bella came back inside saying that Edward had to leave due to a family situation. The kids from Forks seemed to think it was natural for Edward to have to leave, but I wonder what his family situation really was about, was someone sick.

Bella saw the look on our faces and said "He has cousins coming to visit and he is needed home. He will be with them for a few days and then after they leave he will come around. You know how family sometimes takes up all your time." Bella laughed knowing that I would get her innuendo about family.

When Edward left, it was as if I could go back to my normal self and enjoy the company. We had a fun night bowling with everyone and made plans for shopping and the movies. It seems as if I am going to enjoy my stay her for a little while.

The next week flew by so fast I hardly noticed the all rain. Our Grandparents visited us every day, and told us of their recovery. It was so nice to see them; I had missed them while they were gone. Bella arranged for movie nights with popcorn and ice cream and game nights. Bella's friends Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Eric were over almost every night for movies and games. It was as if Bella was visiting us and not the other way around.

Edward called Bella to tell her that his cousins were leaving and that Alice suggested that we all go to Port Angeles for the day.

Alice was like a sister I never had. She loved to shop and complained that although Bella did go shopping with her, she was clearly not happy to participate. I shared my stories on how my Mom and I had been shopping with Bella for years. It was funny to see Alice's face. It was as if she did not believe me.

Several hours later, we met up with Bella and Edward. They had taken some of us to eat at the local Italian restaurant when they gave up shopping. It was as if Alice did not need to eat but I kept up with her throughout the day.

It was time for us to see the movie and we gathered in front of the ticket booth. Edward offered to purchase all of our tickets and Jasper had us lined up to purchase snacks for the show. Bella and Bonnie went to the ladies room stating they did not want to have to miss any of the movie.

I followed along and when it came time to pick our seats I was behind Edward. I think he was trying to be polite and wait until we all had our seats but I bumped into him not paying attention to my surroundings.

Edward turned around putting his arms out as if to catch me "I'm so sorry Elena, I did not think."

I looked up at Edward, he was still holding my arms and said, "No it's my fault, I was not paying attention."

The electricity that flowed between Edward and me while I was in his arms held us captive. It was as if our bodies were calling out to each other. I was leaning in for a kiss when someone coughed and we finally separated. I looked over to see a pissed off Caroline looking at us.

The next day we spent over at the Cullen's house. Jasper had invited Jeremy and Matt over to play with his new video game station. While the boys played video games, Alice showed us girls her closet. Well room actually, her closet was the size of my bedroom at home. While Bella was not impressed, Bonnie, Caroline, and even Vicky were impressed with all the clothes.

It was when Alice took us to the room that held "last year's styles" and said that we could have anything in the room that fit us, I became animated. This room had clothes from Mrs. Cullen or Esmé, as she wanted us to call her also from Rosalie. We would meet Rose and her husband Emmett when they returned from their trip in a few weeks. Trying on clothes kept us busy most of the day.

I went into the kitchen looking for something to drink when I came across Edward. He must have brought water bottles out for some of the others because when I bumped into him he dropped the bottles of water on the floor.

"Ump" I looked up and saw his golden eyes watching me carefully. "I'm so sorry Edward; I really need to start looking at where I'm going."

"You are fine Elena, I was not paying attention," said Edward.

We bent over to pick up the bottles when Alice came bouncing into the kitchen "Edward, Bella wants you to pick out something; I'll help Elena bring the waters in the living room."

I saw the look between Alice and Edward and knew that Alice was here to keep me away from him. As innocent as it was for me to bump into Edward just now I almost felt like I was doing something dirty.

My next run in with Edward was during one day when it finally stopped raining. We had been here almost two weeks and it rained every day. The one day it stopped, I wanted to go for a walk. I was not used to being inside all the time. I was walking behind the house just entering the forest curious as to what was back there. I felt someone watching me and looked around to see Edward standing next to a tree. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed as if he had watched me for a while.

"Edward, you surprised me, what brings you out here today?" I asked

"I was curious about you Elena," Edward admitted.

I felt the hairs on my arms stand up "Why?"

"I know you feel it, when we touch Elena." Edward said almost as if he was sharing a secret.

I hesitated and just nodded, "I do feel it, but I don't understand what it means."

Edward walked closer to me and said, "I want to try something."

I waited and wondered what he wanted to try. Did Edward just want to touch me again to see if the electricity was there or something else?

Edward leaned over to kiss me and then that is when the sparks flew. He held my head in hands and he kissed me as no other had kissed me before. I knew it was wrong but it felt so good. When Edward finally broke the kiss, he was smiling at me.

"It's the same," he said and stepped away from me.

I looked up and said, "What's the same?"

"Kissing Bella, you feel the same," he answered.

Then it hit me, he kissed me to see if I was just like Bella. It felt the same way for him. "What now? What are you going to do with this information Edward," I said almost hurt by his words.

"I'm not sure Elena. There is so much you don't know about me, I don't want to hurt Bella but I really don't know," Edward replied and then turned to walk away.

I turned to head back inside the house and saw Caroline standing in the window upstairs looking at me with seriously pissed off look on her face.

**Forks**

**Edward**

When Alice called to tell me that the Denali's were arriving from Alaska and I should return home I was almost relieved. Elena, Bella's cousin made me feel something that I had only experienced with Bella in my one hundred years as a vampire. It took me a long time to admit my feelings for Bella and now Elena arrived and made me feel the same way.

When I arrived home, Alice cornered me telling me that if I did not stay away from Elena, I would ruin my future with Bella. She saw how Bella would be hurt and the future I planned with her disappeared. I know how much Alice loves Bella so I am going to have to take her advice and stay away from her. I loved Bella after all.

My next problem was with Tanya, she was the one sister that would not take no for an answer. Her sisters Irina and Kate were all known for attracting men over the centuries. The legend of the succubus is based on the three sisters. Tanya was very beautiful and at one point, I was attracted to her, until I saw her with another man. Tanya does not know that I saw her and this man and I certainly will not ever tell her, but she ruined any chance she ever had with me since then.

If and when Tanya found out about Bella, she was going to find the news terribly. She may even have a hissy fit if you will, but I wanted to protect Bella. She was my future, my life and soon to be wife. I wanted to marry Bella or at least I thought I did until I touched Elena.

All week-long, I had Jasper and Alice running interference between Tanya and myself. If did not want to be caught in a room alone with her ever. Tanya thought that if I saw her naked I would be interested and she would get what she wanted from me. I tried to get Carlisle to understand how serious this situation was but he could never think badly of Tanya saying she would never disrespect his home that way. Hah!

Thankfully, Esmé finally was able to catch Tanya in the act. She saw Tanya enter my room while I was out hunting, my usual excuse for leaving my home while she was in residence. Esmé saw Tanya strip down to nothing and lay on the sofa in my room. When she confronted Tanya and Carlisle found out, they were asked to leave our home immediately.

Tanya did promise that someday she would finally get what she wanted but until then I was safe. Safe until Bella found out about Tanya and her attempts. The only good thing about avoiding Tanya this week was I forgot about Elena, Bella's cousin.

Every night I sit in my room and think about my interactions with Elena. The time in the theatre when we almost kissed, it was as if an unknown force was pulling us together. The next time when Alice made me leave the kitchen after I bumped into Elena carrying the water bottles. I did not even know she was there but we had collided and the pull was even stronger.

Elena's blood was stronger than Bella's. She smelled different from Bella and stronger than normal humans did. I was fine around Bonnie, whom I now know is a witch and Caroline or Vicky who is human. Jasper tells me that he feels the pull, but cannot explain why she affects me this way.

I have decided to watch Elena and see what is different about her and what is pulling me towards her, so I leave my room and head over there. Once I am outside I can feel Bella's inside and I hear the door open and out steps Elena. She looks lost in thought, much as I do when at home. It is when Elena comes near me that I feel the pull get stronger. I have to walk closer to her, I have to… what? I do not know.

The next thing I sense is Elena looking around and when she realizes I am watching her, then her heart rate flutters. She is just as affected as I am. I walk closer to her; my need to be closer to her is so strong. I want to kiss her.

"Edward, you surprised me, what brings you out here today?" Elena asks almost sounding scared.

"I was curious about you Elena," I admitted.

I could sense her hesitation, "Why?"

"I know you feel it, when we touch Elena." I said softly.

Elena nods and says, "I do feel it, but I don't understand what it means."

I walk closer to her and say, "I want to try something."

I lean towards Elena and kiss her. The same sparks I feel when I kiss Bella are present. When I finally step away, I cannot keep the smile off my face.

"It's the same," I admit and step away.

Elena looks confused, "What's the same?"

"Kissing Bella, you feel the same," I tell her.

Elena looks injured and whispers "What now? What are you going to do with this information Edward?"

"I'm not sure Elena. There is so much you don't know about me, I don't want to hurt Bella but I really don't know," I tell her then I turn and walk away.

As I run home, my thoughts are about what to do with my feelings for Elena and Bella. Do I really want to leave Bella? What does this mean for my future? Do I really love Bella? So many things going on inside my head but at the same time I know that my heart is breaking. I may have just ruined my future with Bella. Will Elena want to be with me, her cousin's ex-boyfriend?

Oh, Gosh I may have screw up my life… I have to see Alice now.

By the time I get home Alice is standing on the porch with her arms crossed tapping her foot. "You have just ruined everything you had with Bella. Caroline saw you kiss Elena has just told Bella. You idiot! I told you to stay away from that girl."

"Alice I had to know. I had to see if it was the same." I say running my fingers threw my hair. To know that Bella already knew was devastating.

"That's the thing Edward, it's not the same. Elena has something inside her that makes that way. Witch put a spell on her bloodline. She does not even know it! You just threw away Bella because of a spell you idiot!" shouts Alice and turns to go inside the house.

I stand there replaying Alice's words in my head "It was a spell put on Elena, it's not real" I fall down into a sitting position with all the air leaving my body. I just lost Bella and what I felt for Elena was not real. What am I going to do? I start to sob.

**Forks**

**Caroline**

Since we have arrived her in Forks, I have seen Elena's reaction to Edward. What I just witnessed from the window of my bedroom breaks my heart. I have to Bella that I just saw her boyfriend Edward kiss her cousin Elena and break Bella's heart.

I saw their almost kiss at the movie theatre but thought it must have been seeing things that really were not true. Now to see the kiss and the intensity of this kiss is something that I cannot hide. I love Bella and I would want her to tell me if my boyfriend was cheating on me. Damn Elena, sometimes I hate the person she has become. Hurting Matty was one thing, but now to hurt your cousin, the one person who has stood by you no matter what is beyond everything! I do not have word for it.

I have to get to Bella before Elena or Edward, I know they will lie to her and it is so wrong! I pull out my cell phone and type.

_Bella I need you ASAP Hurry our room now!_

I wait and hear the ping.

_On my way!_

I am sitting on our bed with my legs crossed holding a pillow picking at the seams. The door opens and I tell Bella "Close and lock the door."

Bella does as instructed and looks at me with a worried look on her face "This must be big if I have to lock the door."

I nod and say, "If it was me, I would want to know. Plus I think of you as my sister so I have to tell you what I just saw." I pat the bed to indicate that Bella should sit.

"Bella, I know that you have noticed Elena and Edward and don't deny it. Everyone sees it." I hesitate and take a deep breath. Bella has tears forming in her eyes so I just have to say it. "I saw Edward and Elena kissing in the backyard just now."

Bella holds he face in her hands and sobs. "Elena knows I saw them, so I called you up here so she does not have a chance to lie to you. I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella is sobbing and I take her in my arms and hold her. There is a knock at the door and I tell them to "Go Away."

Bella says in between sobs "Why? Why would she do this to me? Why would Edward do this to me?"

I have no real answers so I just say, "I don't know. I wish I did because right now I kick the loving effing crap out of both of them."

Bella hugs me and says, "I think I need to be alone right now. Please."

"Sure Bells, do you want to say anything to your Aunt Miranda?" I ask not sure what to do next.

"No, but if Edward calls or stops by, tell him I don't want to see him again." Bella starts to cry again and turns over so I cannot see her face anymore.

"I love you Bella," I say as I leave the room.

When I get downstairs, I see that Bonnie is talking with her Grandmother Sheila and I sit down with tears in my eyes.

Bonnie asks, "What's wrong Caroline?"

I look around the room hoping not to see Elena anywhere and say, "Elena was kissing Edward in the backyard a few minutes ago. I just told Bella what I saw."

"What?" Bonnie practically shouts and stands for what I assume is to go get Elena.

"Bonnie, please sit down. There is nothing you can do this minute anyway," say a very calm Sheila Bennett

Bonnie looks at her Grandmother flabbergasted and says "Why Grams? You have not seen how Elena has been acting since we arrived here. She has been all over Edward, Edward- Bella's boyfriend. How can Elena do this to her cousin?"

Sheila pats the sofa telling Bonnie to sit "Child there is more at play here than you know. Edward was going to hurt Bella no matter what anyone did. It was written in the fates."

I look at Sheila as if she completely lost all her marbles but Bonnie sits down and says "What about Elena? How can she hurt her own cousin?"

I am sitting her listening to Bonnie and her Grandmother try to reason out what Elena did when I finally ask, "What's really going here Bonnie? I know something is going on and don't lie to me!"

Bonnie looks at her Grandmother and Sheila just nods then Bonnie turns to me and says, "Caroline, I come from a long line of Witches. I know it sounds unbelievable but it is true. There is something special about Bella, besides the fact she loves us all more than normal."

I have to agree with that statement "Alright, I agree with you about Bella, she is very special. But does that make her a Witch?"

Sheila then says, "Caroline, the Swan family is very special. Bella's soul is special. To say that Bella is merely a Witch is just like saying your Mom in an ordinary cop. You know your Mother is more than that, you can feel it. That is why you cannot accept certain things. There are too many questions to answer."

I sit at watch Bonnie's reaction and look back at Sheila. This woman has practically raised me, and I trust her more than that I love her and she feels the same about me. "Ok, let's say I believe you. What else do I need to know right now because upstairs there is a girl that has been hurt and I want to help her and I don't know how?" Then the tears start to fall.

Sheila comes over to me and hugs me "Oh, Sweetie the only thing you can do right now is be there for Bella, she has to work out this out for herself, if she cannot things will turn out differently in the future. As for Elena, that is something Bella has to do. Only Bella can save Elena from the path of destruction she is sure to cause if not saved. In addition, no, we cannot save her this is only something Bella must do. It was written in the fates."

"Fates, Witches and souls, next you will be telling me that vampires and werewolves are real." I said this sarcastically but when I saw the look of horror on Bonnie's face I had a feeling I was correct.

"Caroline, you will find your path soon enough, don't push the fates darling. Love your family and friends and that is all you need to do right now," said Sheila as she pulled me into another hug.

Somehow, I just knew life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

Sorry for any errors.

Thanks for the comments


	23. Chapter 23

do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

I would like to thank those of you who have left comments I do appreciate them. If someone has a question I will respond, the others I like to see what your feelings and thoughts are about the story. Sorry this update was harder for me to write. I love Edward and I'm sorry to see him leave. He will return later so be ready but he will not be with Bella again.

* * *

**Forks **

**Charlie**

I got off work and went to the house I rented for my Sister and the kids. Liz would be leaving in the morning to return to Mystic Falls. I worked out that Sam Uley and two other boys Jared and Embry will be heading back with her to find the vampire that has left dead bodies in Mystic Falls. At least with the boys or wolves heading out I will not be so concerned about Liz becoming a victim.

I think about these past two weeks and I have really enjoyed spending time with her. Liz is a very special woman, not only does she have the same beliefs I do she is beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks nothing like Renée and I am so thankful for that not that it would matter anyway. I will look forward to my trip to Mystic Falls in a few weeks for my annual vacation. I plan to spend some alone time with her and take her out on some dates. A woman like Liz needs to be shown she is a remarkable woman and is loved.

When I pull up the house, I see Elena sitting on the porch alone. I walk past her saying hello and she just waves at me. Right away, I know something is wrong with her she seems so alone. I open the door and shout a "Hello" taking off my coat and hanging in the closet. I place my gun holster on the top shelf and lock my gun inside the small safe.

Walking into the kitchen, I see three very special women preparing dinner for the assembled crowd. "What's for dinner tonight ladies? I thought we would have had pizza again." I say going to kiss my Sister Miranda and then head over to Sheila and finally Liz. Wow, that seems so normal. I shake my head trying to get that thought out, now is not the time.

"Charlie, Bella has been in her room all afternoon. Caroline left her crying and she finally fell asleep," says Liz.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I say concerned. This does not sound like my Bella at all.

Sheila looks at me and says, "The fates have arrived and Edward has broken Bella's heart."

My heart stops "What did that good for nothing boy do to Bella? Did he hurt her; do I have to arrest the punk?" My tone of my voice clearly shows how upset I am. I begin to pace in front of the island running my fingers through my hair.

"Charlie, Elena…well Elena was seen kissing Edward in the backyard today," says a clearly upset Miranda. "I have tried to talk to Elena about what happened and she won't talk. I'm so sorry Charlie I would have never come here if I had known."

"No, Miranda this is all on that kid Edward. I always knew it would be him to break her heart." I pause turning to look at my sister who has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that Elena got mixed up in all of this."

Sheila then comes over, placed, and hand on my shoulder "Charlie, Bella will need you to figure out her feelings. She needs to find a way to forgiveness or she will be lost. I am not trying to push you son, but we all know that Bella must take this journey. Go upstairs and let her know that you love her."

I know Sheila is correct, Bella has to work out her feelings; if she pushes them aside, it could be disastrous for her and for all of us. How do I do this? I am not ready to see my baby hurting. "Sheila, I'm not sure I'm ready. All if feel is anger at Edward, how can I tell my daughter to forgive when I know that I cannot?"

The tears are on the brink of falling, I look at Liz, and she gives me a smile. Her smile gives me the courage I need to head upstairs to help my daughter.

"Charlie, I'm sure that if you want to take Bella home with you tonight the kids would understand. We have not said anything to them but since Caroline was the one to tell Bella I'm sure they all know by now," says Liz.

I know she is giving me the easy way out of this mess but if I cannot face my fears how is Bella ever going to learn. "Thanks Liz, I will talk with Bella and I'm sure we will be down for dinner with the rest of you." I head upstairs with a heavy heart.

I reach the door to Bella and Caroline's room and knock softly. I am afraid to wake her up, but I need to see my baby. I need to hold Bella and try to fix some of the hurt inside. I am not sure she heard me so I raise my hand again to knock and the door opens. Standing there with bloodshot eyes is my Bella.

Bella opens the door and immediately comes into my arms. I hug her letting her know that I am here for her and kiss her head. "Bells, let's sit and try to talk alright?"

Bella just steps back letting me inside the room and I close the door behind me. I still have Bella in my arms and I lead her to the bed to sit. It breaks my heart when Bella jumps into my lap and begins crying in my chest. I'm holding her allowing her to get out her tears before I try to begin the process of helping my baby overcome her first painful event with regards to love. I will not include Renee's abandonment in any of the hurt she has to overcome because I know she has almost healed from that hurt.

"Bella, talk to me," I say while rubbing her back trying to give her comfort.

Bella mumbles, "Dad, it hurts so much."

Seeing her in this much pain is breaking my heart. "Oh, Bells I'm am so sorry you are hurting, talk to me honey it will help to talk about it."

I could feel Bella nod and then she says between wiping tears off her face "Edward and Elena have been acting weird since she arrived and I wanted to believe that nothing was going on, but today…today they were seen kissing. I don't know it if this was the first time…how could they do this to me Dad?"

I wiped off some of the tears from her face with my thumbs as I held her head in my hands. I looked into her eyes and said, "You need to talk to Elena at least and find out honey. I don't like what they did, it was wrong."

Bella looked at me and I could see she wanted to run away and avoid the situation so I continued "Bella if you run away to avoid this you will lose more than just your cousin. I cannot answer for what Elena was feeling or how she made the choices she did, but if you avoid your problems…nothing good will come if it."

I knew I had to sound like a cold-hearted fish but I wanted Bella to face her fears and demon. "I won't make you talk to Edward ever. I can promise you that, however Elena is family and although she made a very bad decision on her part, you still need hear what she has to say."

Bella placed her head on my chest and I circled her with my arms. "People do things we don't understand or don't want them to. It does not make them a bad person honey; it is their decision and actions that make them bad. If you want to have Elena in your life, you need to find common ground with her."

I knew that Bella was angry when I said this because she pulled away from me and had that look on her face that said _bull crap dad_ but I continued, "There are things in life, our fates, you know this and yes you believe in them. Something tells me that fate has made Elena's decisions and you need to face them."

Telling my daughter to go face one of the people who hurt her was worse than knowing Renée was going to leave me even before I married her. I had to have faith that I was supposed to follow my path and I needed Bella to have that same faith.

"Honey, remember when I told you about falling in love with Renée even knowing that our marriage would not work out, and I still married her so that I could have you? I had faith that I was being guided for a greater purpose. You need to have faith that you are also being guided for a greater purpose. I know, you are hurting Bells, and I am so sorry you have to feel this pain. Please have faith that something good will come to you." I finished kissing her head and holding her while the tears continued to fall.

We stayed that way for another few minutes when Caroline knocked on the door "Mom sent me up to tell you dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks Caroline," I said while she closed the door again. I could see the worried look on her face and knew that she truly loved Bella. I would enjoy having Caroline as a daughter one day.

"Why are you smiling Dad?" Bella asked pulling away and swiping her hand across her face.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to have Caroline as a daughter one of these days," I blushed when I admitted this, but knew Bella would understand.

"I agree, I will like having her as a sister and I will love having Liz as a Mom, so don't take too long!" Bella stood and I knew she was headed to the bathroom to wash her face. I waited outside in the hallway so we could walk downstairs together.

The table was set and two chairs were open for Bella and myself. Apparently Caroline was to sit next to Bella and I was next to Liz. All the kids were quiet as we entered the room and took our seats. Sheila started a prayer, once our prayer was over, Matt, and Jeremy started serving themselves. It was nice to see how they have grown up to be fine young men.

Elena was sitting next to Miranda at the other end of the table. Bella started talking to Caroline and Bonnie. When Matt and Jeremy talked about heading over the Cullen's for a night of video games Bella said that she wanted to call Jacob to see if he wanted to come over tonight. Apparently, the boys did not know what had happened this afternoon and I was proud that Bella found an excuse that would not raise their suspicions.

It was when Vicky said she was going out tonight with Eric that caused a ruckus at the dinner table. Liz and Miranda started the 50 questions about what she and Eric were planning to do tonight when Bella looked up at me and said, "Eric will not let Vicky get into trouble Dad, he fears losing his scholarship to UW. I tried to tell Aunt Miranda and Liz but since you said he was a horrible pizza delivery guy they seem to think he is a bad guy. You need to stop this… please."

So I coughed and said "Eric is a good kid, he won't get into any trouble…even if Vicky wants his to." I stressed the part of Vicky wanting to sway Eric.

Vicky's face was priceless "What? He is cute, nice and has goals. That's attractive in a guy."

Liz smiled at me and my stomach did a small flip. When dinner was over I looked over at Miranda and she was silently asking me if she should make Elena and Bella clear the table and do the dishes. I knew her technique of making kids work out their differences and I could tell she wanted to try to make our daughters find a way to talk, so I shrugged not knowing if it would work but thought she could give it a try.

I saw Miranda stand and then announce, "Elena and Bella are on dish duty tonight, you all go find something else to do until you leave." The faces of the kids almost had me laughing aloud. Caroline was clearly pissed that Miranda was forcing Bella to be in Elena's company. Bonnie was worried, Matt and Jeremy were confused and I did not get to see Vicky's because she left the table so fast heading upstairs.

Jeremy and Matt looked at each other and said, "Should we still be going out tonight? Something is clearly going on here and we don't know about it, is someone going to let us in?" said Jeremy giving his Mother a pointed look.

"You all keep to your plans, I'm not going to say anything else but if you want chores I know there is a huge pile of laundry waiting," Said Miranda looking at her son. I saw Jeremy get a horrified look on his face and said "Leaving."

I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder and she gave me a small smile. I went into the living room hoping to hear more from Miranda, Liz, and especially Sheila. My hope was that Bella could at least find common ground and would still want to stay here for the remaining time our family would be staying in Forks.

**Chicago**

**Damon**

I was sitting in my usual chair outside Stefan's prison with a glass of bourbon in my hand. I was listening to Lexi talk with Stefan about his feelings about his recent killing spree. Hearing how my brother had lived his life was disturbing and made me sad for all the time we lost. When Lexi told him how he murdered a family that was on vacation Stefan started to cry. His sobs were breaking my heart; I knew the pain he was experiencing, until I decided to forgive Stefan I did not care who I hurt.

Turning on your humanity is not only about flipping the switch; it is about accepting the pain, the kind of pain that tears you in two. It is what makes most vampires want to keep off their humanity. When I heard Stefan ask Lexi if I was still here, it brought me back to the present. I was remembering the when I finally decided that my life meant more than endless killing.

"Damon, come inside Stefan would like to talk you," said Lexi standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure?" I asked not confident that Stefan would be ready to see me and finally be able to accept me as his brother once again.

"Yeah, just don't let him out of his chains, he still has a long way to go before he will be able to be out in the world," Lexi said with a sad smile on her face. I could see how much pain she was in trying to get her friend back.

I walked into the dark room but could clearly see Stefan in the corner with his head in his hands. The chains restricted his movement but allowed him to sit with his body against the wall.

"Stefan?" I asked tentatively "Do you think we can talk?"

"Damon, I'm so sorry for everything. I don't have the words," Stefan said while the tears fell down his face.

I stopped him from saying anything else "Stefan, I forgave you so long ago. I wish you had allowed me to tell you this. We wasted so much time apart," I was upset seeing my brother in this state.

"I was so afraid that you would never be able to forgive me, so I stayed away," cried Stefan.

"I know…I still tried though. When I would miss you by days or sometimes hours, I never gave up trying to find you Stefan," I told him hoping that he would accept my words as truth.

"Where do we go from here Damon? What will happen with us?" asked a sullen Stefan. He wiped the tears off his face and I could see hope in his face for the first time.

"Well, we get you back on that Bambi diet Lexi is talking about and then we go home." I said with a smirk on my face I knew Stefan would not miss.

"It may take me a while before I can go home, will you stay here with me?" Stefan asked almost sounding like the little brother I remembered. He wanted me to stay with him until he fell asleep and I always did even when it meant an argument with our Father. He thought his son's should outgrow their fears and the best way was to make us face them on our own. Just thinking about our Father made me angry.

"However long it takes, it takes Stefan. I will be here with you. Lexi seems like a nice friend Stefan. I'm glad she was there for you when I was not," admitting this was harder than I thought. I turned to see Lexi standing in the doorway holding a bag.

"It's time to eat Stefan, when we get past your cravings we will let you out of the chains. You know the routine, so don't make me look bad in front of your brother," said Lexi as she threw the blood bag at him and then turned towards me. "Don't get close or even think of letting him out of the chains, we run the risk of losing him. I know I sound like a warden, but I have done this before and it takes a while. Stefan is called the ripper for a reason."

I nodded and said, "I'll be back Stefan, I have to make a few calls and let some people know what I'm up to. Don't worry I won't mention you or where we are, but if I don't call they start to worry," I said and left.

Outside I pulled out my phone and made a call "Hi, it's Damon. I'm traveling and won't be available for a few months."

'Sure thing Mate, glad I was able to take your call. My brother Kol has caused some trouble. I wish you were available to help me clean up his mess. Oh, and I hear your brother has been on another bender."

"Well, I won't be able to help you with your brother however I have a lead on mine and you know how I love to traipse across the country looking for him," I said into the phone.

"Family, mate. Can't live with them and can't live without them. Keep in touch Damon."

"Sure thing, take care," I said into the phone and ended the call.

**Forks**

**Edward**

I sat with my head in my hands rocking back and forth on the floor of my room. When Alice told me that what I felt for Elena was just a spell I was devastated. The feelings I had about Elena were not real. I should have known better, but it felt so real.

I lost my Bella because I did not listen to my sister Alice. Alice was always right when it came to seeing things. Why did I question it? My heart was broken and I was to blame.

I heard the doorbell ring and then voices. It sounded like Bella's cousin Jeremy and her friends Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie. I wondered why they were here; did they now know that I broke Bella's heart? If they did, was their presence here to take revenge?

Jasper greeted them along with Alice. I could hear Alice's thoughts and she told me that Jeremy and Matt did not know what I had done with Elena. Bonnie and Caroline knew but left the house because Bella and Elena had to work out their feelings. I just sat on the floor I could not move the feelings of guilt overwhelmed me. The loss of Bella, my future was so overwhelming. I deserved the pain I was in I deserved so much more.

I heard Esmé ask where Bella and Elena were and the reply was "Busy doing dishes. My Mom has this thing about making us work out any differences by doing chores together. She seems to think that if we work together we can get past what is bothering us," said Jeremy and by the tone of his voice, he had no idea what Elena and Bella had to work out.

"That does not sound like our Bella," said Esmé "I hope it's nothing too terrible."

That when I heard Caroline guffaw. "That remains to be seen, you might want to talk to Edward about it, I'm sure he will be able to clear up any questions you have." Caroline sounded angry and clearly, she wanted everyone to know that I was the cause of the problem.

"Edward? What did he do to cause problems with Elena and Bella?" Esmé asked.

I could hear the thoughts of Matt and Jeremy and they seemed angry with me. No wonder they loved Bella and Elena. I heard Bonnie when she thought about what her Grandmother told her about how the fates foretold Bella experiencing great pain and loss and there was nothing to stop it.

I was frozen, I could not move. To hear that I was the cause and others knew ahead of time that I was going to hurt Bella left me devastated. All the times Charlie told me not to hurt his daughter, he knew. Charlie knew I would hurt his daughter.

This just reinforced my feelings that I am not worthy of love and I should not have been with Bella. I was a monster.

Then I saw the vision Alice was having, it was Elena and Bella in the kitchen discussing how Elena felt about me. She told Bella that she felt a pull that she could not control. At first, she tried but there were times she could not control herself. I saw the tears fall from Bella's beautiful eyes as she listened to her cousin tell her how I approached her in the backyard. I grabbed my head and the pain I felt was so intense if I could die, I would.

Alice came upstairs and sat on my bed. "Edward, there is nothing you can do. What is done, is done you have to accept it. You made a decision, now you have to live with it. I do not think Elena knows about Bella's special abilities. Their family has made sure that only specific people know. When they opened up to us, she trusted us and now I do not know what will happen. Bella has not made up her mind about us; she has decided to go back to Mystic Falls for the summer but will be staying away from Elena."

I ruined their lives Alice, Bella should not ever come near me again. I only hurt her and with her cousin no less. What kind of person does that? I hate myself for what I have done. I think I should leave for a while. I do not think I can face Esmé and Carlisle with what I have done.

I decided that I needed to leave home; I packed my bag and left a note.

**_Dear Esmé and Carlisle,_**

**_I am sorry to leave you with only this letter._**

**_I have done something terrible and I cannot face you._**

**_You have been loving parents to me and know that you have not failed, I did._**

**_I hurt Bella more than I can express and for this, I have to leave._**

**_I promise to keep in touch, please accept my wishes._**

**_Please be there for Bella, even with my losing her, she is still my life._**

**_Love,_**

**_Edward_**

With that, I leapt out the window and took off for the airport.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

I am sorry for the delay in updates; I have been very ill and have passed it on to my family and having a relapse. Sometimes I think I will not be able get back to myself however, I am trying to get back to my normal routine.

Thank you to all who have left comments. The last chapter was hard to write since I still love Edward. Damon being Bella's soul mate is still my end game, so do not worry if Edward comes back to the story.

**Forks WA**

**Charlie**

Since my sister left Forks with her group of teenagers almost two weeks ago, I have been front and center having to watch Bella's pain. Miranda tried to have the girls work out their problems by her usual technique of making them do chores together and she thought it may have worked, but I knew my daughter. I love my sister Miranda, but she has no idea of how well Bella is at hiding her feelings to allow others to feel better around her.

My Bells has been concealing her feelings for years, _Renee saw to that!_ I really could despise Renee with all my being; however, Renee did give me my Bells. Without Renee, I would not have my beautiful daughter.

The light is still missing from Bella eyes. Bella was still in pain and thus I am in pain. I know that Bella tried to forgive Elena after all she was her cousin. Something told me that Bella might have understood how Elena could feelings for Edward however; Elena's betrayal was still wounding.

Each night I come home from work to find dinner on the table, the house clean with all the laundry done including the ironing. If Bells was ironing my work shirts that meant she was trying to keep her mind off things, and those _things_ were named "_Edward." _

When Bella first moved home, she immediately told me that I would have to continue to iron my own work shirts because she hated to iron and put her foot down. I believe this was because Renee had made Bella iron all her clothes for work. I just nodded at her declaration thankful that she was standing up for herself.

I think it is time that to have _talk_ tonight. I have tried to give Bella room to work out her feelings but with our trip to Mystic Falls in the morning Bella is going to have to face her problems now rather than later. I almost considered cancelling the trip but knew my Mother would have my head in a vice if I gave into my fears and did not allow Bella to face hers.

I sat down for dinner and said "Bella we need to talk about our trip."

After we found out that Edward took off leaving only a note for his parents, things between Elena and Bella turned sour. I was not sure if Elena and Bella blamed each other for his leaving, but they hardly talked to each other. Miranda had tried everything to make the girls talk to each other but I could see that it was failing.

During the time my family was in Forks, I learned to appreciate my family more. Having a bunch of teenagers around all the time was driving me crazy. Here in Forks, we did not have many things for teens to occupy their time and Bella was always driving a bunch to Port Angeles to try to keep them busy. I think Bella was happy to see them all leave. It was as if Bella could breathe again.

However, with everyone gone and Bella being alone once again, I could see the toll Edward's betrayal and absence was having on my daughter.

Bella looked up at me and said "What about our trip Dad?"

I could see the fear in her eyes and reached over to take her hand, "Bells I know that things between you and Elena have not been resolved. I'm concerned that when we get to Mystic Falls it will just get worse."

Bella looked at me and I could see the tears start to form, "Dad, I just don't understand how Ed…_he_ could do this to me and what's worse it was with Elena. She was my best friend and she knew how much he meant to me. How could they do this to me?"

This had been our first conversation about how she felt about it all and I was glad that Bella finally opened up to me about her feelings.

"Bella, I'm not sure anyone has those answers, it's best if you talk to them." I then remembered the coward Edward took off. "I'm not sure about Edward" I could see her cringe at my saying his name. I had noticed that she had not mentioned his name it was always just "_Him_." "Elena maybe the only one you can talk to about this to find your answers honey. I know that your Aunt thought putting you together right away was a good idea, but now that some time has passed you might want to try to talk her now."

Bella gave me a small smile, I knew it was because of my mentioning Miranda and her "_Ways to get teens to talk_" plan. "Elena and I have a long way to go before I can even begin to talk about what she did and why Dad. It's like she is a different person and does not care about anything but herself."

That surprised me, for as long as I had known Elena she was the most caring person I knew beside my Bella. "What makes you say that Bells?"

Bella could see the worry on my face and continued, "Well it's like Elena is changing and not for the better. It started with the breakup with Matt and being all boy crazy. She has gotten worse, but it is the little things. Like not taking care of her things and just coming over to Grams and taking mine as a replacement without asking."

Bella shook her head, "If I could just put my finger on it, but there is something off with her."

"Have you tried to touch her and help Elena with your "_special gifts_" lately?" I asked her.

Bella looked at me with such sadness, "That's the thing Dad; Elena won't let me touch her at all. Not even a hug. Did you not notice when she first arrived in Forks? She did not come near me at all, and when we were deciding our roommates, Elena the one person I would have thought wanted me to room with her did not say anything."

"Well to be fair Bells, Caroline did not give her much choice in the matter," I said thinking back to when Caroline grabbed Bella and said, "_Got mine_."

"Yeah, that's the thing Dad, the old Elena would have worked it out that she was in the same room with me and not Vicky Donovan," she said.

I had to think on that for a minute and said, "Your right, it was strange that Elena did not say anything about rooming with Vicky, it was mostly Bonnie."

"See Dad, something is up and it's like we are growing apart," said Bella with tears flowing down her cheeks.

This was the first time since that first day that Bella was crying, and it was with me. I started to believe that Bella would finally be able to start to heal and find her way for the first time in weeks.

"Bells, I know that you love Elena and in the back of your mind you're worried about your Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson's future. I admire you for that, however you need to be able to come to terms with what happened here in Forks before you worry about what happens back in Virginia," I said hoping to get Bella to deal with her feelings.

"What do you mean Dad?" Bella asked wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"You need to deal with _your_ feelings and find a way to work past them," I said knowing that I could not tell how to deal with them. Bella needed to find a way to forgive them both and accept that Edward was not the man she thought he was and he certainly was not her "_Forever_."

Bella hugged me and said, "You get to clean up tonight, I have some thinking to do." Bella walked up the stairs as I watched her walk away from me. I was going to be doing the dishes tonight and not complaining one bit. As far as I was concerned, Bella had done too much around the house lately.

While washing the dishes the phone rang, I dried off my hands on the kitchen towel, "Hello, Swan residence" I said into the receiver.

"Charlie, I'm so glad to have caught you I hope you're not busy," said the voice of my older sister Miranda.

"Nope just finishing off the dinner dishes," I answered.

I heard a chuckle "Bella is letting you do the dishes, is she alright?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah, 'Miranda she went upstairs to pack for the trip in the morning. What's up?" I asked not trying to sound like Bella was still upset.

"Well, to be honest I have to ask some advice. Elena has been hanging around Vicky Donovan more since we got back from Forks and I'm not sure if I should be worried," said Miranda.

"Why does that bother you so much?" I asked confused by her question.

Miranda hesitated and then said, "Well, Vicky has a bit of reputation for getting into trouble and…there is some talk about boys."

"Have you talked to Liz about this? She may be the one you should ask. She is a cop you know, she would know if Vicky is really getting into trouble or if it's just rumors," I said trying to sound like the voice of reason.

"Well I just did, and yes Liz says that Vicky has been out drinking and other things I really did not want to hear. I am concerned about Elena, ever since Forks she has been acting out and I am afraid Charlie. I do not want something bad to happen to her. Elena does not seem to be able to make good choices anymore, and Grayson is threatening to lock her up or send her away to school. I don't know what to do."

I rubbed my chin and said, "Well, Grayson threatening Elena is not going to work you and I both know that, however I think Elena needs to be held accountable for her actions." I knew that statement was going to cause Miranda some issues. We have had arguments over her inability to hold Elena accountable.

"Charlie! I did not call you so you could tell me what a bad Mother I have been," she cried into the phone.

"Just hold on Miranda! I have never said you were a bad Mother. I just believe that children need to be accountable for their actions and when they choose wrong; they need to accept the consequences. How are they to learn from their mistakes? That's all I meant, if Elena is choosing the wrong path, she needs to accept the consequences that's all."

"What do you mean Charlie? I don't want Grayson to send her away for school but locking her in room doesn't sound like it would work either," said Miranda sounding defeated.

"Let's talk about house rules, you do have them correct?" I asked.

"Yes, Grayson drilled them into both Elena and Jeremy for years," said Miranda.

I think she sounded confused by my question. "That's great, how about rules on their behavior outside the house, such as behavior outside the home, curfew and breaking the law?" I asked knowing that she and her husband had set up the rules just as any good parent would.

"Of course Charlie," she answered.

"Then my next question is did you set up the consequences for them failing to follow your rules?" I had to make Miranda figure this out for herself just as I did with any other parent when I brought home their child for breaking the law.

"Well, not really. We told them what we expected from them but never talked about what would happen if they broke the rules," she admitted.

"Well start there. Sit down with Grayson and work out _reasonable_ consequences, your job is to keep Grayson in check." I had to shake my head when I said that because I could see Miranda rolling her eyes at me. "Then have a family meeting with both kids explaining what will happen to them if they break the rules. If they don't know what will happen, they can continue to walk over the both of you."

I waited for Miranda to respond then she said, "What would you recommend for underage drinking Charlie?"

I knew this was a possibility but Elena was just a sophomore, "Well community service is a great way to get teens to work off their punishment. However, it has to be something they do not like Miranda, none of the founder's crap you have going on. It has to be doing something for punishment not for recognition in the town." I knew I sounded harsh but Miranda was always volunteering for the founder's functions and roped in her family most of the time.

"Charlie, the _founder's crap_ as you put it, is doing good things for the town. I will have to think about something that Elena and Jeremy don't like to do outside the _founder's crap_ we do," she laughed when she said crap.

"Well if it helps we have the wayward teens up here doing chores for the elderly. They cook, clean, shovel, mow lawns and such. They are assigned a few homes to care for depending on their unlawful behavior. It usually works but they have to work a minimum of one month. Most of the parents are grateful that their kid does not end up in jail. Give it a try; I know that Elena is a bit spoiled with you doing most of the housework so she may not like having to do work especially if it's not in your home."

"Thanks Charlie, I knew I could count on you to give me some sane advice. I will go to Grayson now and work out something so we can have a family meeting before you and Bella arrive. By the way how is Bella doing since the _Kiss?"_

"Well until today I would have said she was the same, but I think our talk tonight may have helped a bit. Time will tell. I will see tomorrow Miranda, I love you," I said waiting for Miranda to say her goodbyes. I finished the dishes and went to my room to make sure I had packed all my clothes I would need for our trip.

**Chicago**

**Stefan**

I had just come back from a hunting trip with Lexi. It was nice to be able to go outside and not be afraid that I would kill a human. My time here with Damon and Lexi was both painful and illuminating.

Lexi had always been my best friend, she helped me the first time get off human blood and turn on my humanity. When I left her the last time back in Tennessee, I was sad to see her leave. I knew that she had finally found someone she wanted to spend her life with and I was not in any frame of mind to consider as a partner. I knew that it had hurt her when I declared that I was able to have any feelings for her or any other woman, so when she met Tim and they enjoyed each other's company it was time for me to leave.

Looking at her now, I knew it was mistake to let her leave and go off with Tim. Lexi was a beautiful woman inside and out. She had long flowing blond hair with beautiful green eyes. When Lexi smiled she lit up inside and you could not help but smile with her. Lexi had a beautiful soul.

"So how is going with Damon now that you know he does not hate you Stefan?" asked Lexi.

I knew, she knew I was watching her and this was her way of bringing me back to reality. "Well I will be the first to admit that I was not sure Damon meant what he said at first. You know the damage I caused him Lexi, how could I ever think he would forgive me?" I said to her while we walked back to the abandoned farmhouse we had been staying at for the past three months.

"Stefan, Damon is your brother of course he would have forgiven you. He loves you, you can be an idiot at times you know that?" said Lexi.

"Lexi, I honestly can't say that I would have forgiven him if the tables were reversed. That is why I ran away from him all these years. I did not want to hurt in his eyes when he looked at me," I admitted.

"Well Stefan, you now have your brother back. Don't screw it up!" said a laughing Lexi trying to lighten the mood.

"So what now Lexi? Are you heading back to Tim?" I asked but I really did not want to hear her answer.

"Well Tim is actually off trying to find his sister. There is a rumor that Rose had been turned into a vampire a few years after Tim left home. He thinks it was his fault she was supposed to save the family by marring into a wealthy family, so he needs to find her and hopefully come to terms with his own guilt," said Lexi. She looked at her hand the one that held the ring Tim had given her a few years back, the promise ring.

I hated to see how hurt Lexi was because of the circumstances Tim found himself in now. "Tim is a good guy Lexi, if or let me say when he finds his sister he will be back," I said trying to sound supportive after all that Lexi had done for me I needed to be her friend.

"Well, let's just hope that he finds her alive," sighed Lexi. "I don't think I'm up for another one of these interventions anytime soon."

"Just call me and I will be there no matter what Lexi. I can be the strong one if needed," I told her taking her into my arms. I hugged her liking the feel of her in my arms.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a smug Damon leaning against the doorframe of the house looking at us.

"Nothing, Lexi needed some support that's all." I said too quickly and Damon gave me that knowing look that said he did not believe a word I had just said.

"Damon, get your mind out the gutter would you?" said Lexi. "I just told him about Tim and I needed some support that's all."

"Who's Tim and why I am just hearing about this guy now?" said Damon sounding almost insulted that he did not know whom Tim was.

"Tim is my boyfriend Damon. He is out looking for his sister. Apparently there is a rumor that she was changed into a vampire and he wants to find her," said Lexi sounding happy that Damon was out of the loop.

"What's her name?" asked Damon.

"Rosalie, but Tim calls her Rose," said Lexi. Tim left home before Rosalie was grown. He hated that his parents wanted status more than happiness. It's kind of sad really, his home life was not a happy one," replied Lexi.

I looked at Lexi to see the sad look on her face. When we first met Tim, I never thought twice about the guy, I was too tied up in my own drama to think past myself. I felt guilty for not trying to get to know him. I would try harder to get to know the people my friends cared about from now on.

"Lexi, I'm sorry I did not try to get to know Tim. When he comes back I would really like to spend some time with the both of you and hopefully his sister," I said with a smile on my face. Lexi was smiling at me and I could not help smile back wider knowing that my statement had made her happy.

"Well, unless lover boy comes back soon you can count me out. I have to head back to Mystic Falls. I have business to attend to there but you are both welcome at our home there Lexi," said Damon.

I could see that Damon really liked Lexi but was trying to play it off. When he invited them to visit our home in Mystic Falls, I knew he cared about her and I just smiled at him not saying a word.

"So Brother, you coming with me to Mystic Falls? I think you may be surprised how the town has changed. There is still the founder's council and all that, but I know there is more in town that maybe of interest to you," Said Damon with a smug look on his face.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" I said turning to see Lexi shaking her head laughing. Something was going on between the two of them and I had to find out what was so interesting that I needed to be back in Mystic Falls.

Damon clapped his hands, said, "Well gang, this party has been loads of fun but we must be a moving along now," and turned to walk back into the house.

Lexi walked over to me and said "Stefan, you are my best friend. You have been the one person I could always count on you know that right?"

I nodded and said, "What's going on Lexi?"

"Trust your brother Stefan, he loves you and only has your best interest at heart. Trust and believe in him. He needs that more than you know." Lexi hugged me then started walking into the house but she stopped and turned "Oh and Stefan, you need him just as much."

I smiled at her knowing what she said was true. I needed my brother more than I had ever needed him before. Together, the Salvatore brothers could do anything we set our minds at; we could conquer the world if we wanted.

**Mystic Falls**

**Bonnie**

Ever since we came back from Forks Elena has been avoiding us, well to be honest only Caroline and me actually. She has been hanging out with Vicky Donovan of all people. It is as if Elena is trying to get into trouble on purpose. I have seen her hang all over the senior boys at the park and laughing at everything they say to her. It is as if she is a different person completely.

"Grams, can we talk about something for a minute" I asked when I arrived home. My Grandmother was in the kitchen baking cookies when she looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure Bonnie, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked and put the cookie sheet on top of the stove after pulling it out of the oven. She leaned over and smelled them. "This is a good batch Bonnie; you better get some before I take them over for Charlie today. You know how much he loves my cookies."

I walked over to the stove and looked at the cookies and tried to pick one up when Grams hit my hand "No, not those honey, the ones already cooled on the plate over there" as Grams pointed to the kitchen table.

"Yummy" I said after taking a bite. "I think I'll get some milk to go with them."

Grams looked at me with that knowing look and said "It's about Elena isn't?"

I nodded while I poured some milk in a glass. "Yeah Grams it is, Elena is alike another person all together. She is avoiding Caroline and me and to top it off Vicky Donovan is now her best and only friend. I don't get it."

"I've tried to call and she never answers her phone and today I saw her with Vicky and a bunch of senior boys hanging out at the park. She was all over them, I don't think I have ever seen Elena this way," I said sadly having to admit all of this to my Grams hurt.

"Bonnie, you have responsibilities to worry about now. Elena_** is not**_ your responsibility. As harsh, as it sounds you need to work on strengthening your abilities. All too soon, you will have to call on those abilities and people will depend on you to do them. You can't let them down."

I was appalled that Grams had just told me to forget about Elena and think about myself. "Why should I abandon my best friend? What makes me so special that I can just forget my friends Grams," I all but yelled at her.

I was given that look that said I was out of line and said "Sorry Grams, but I just don't understand."

"Bonnie, I know you don't child. However, the fates depend on you to come into your powers and be strong enough. If you are not strong enough when called upon, your friends could die," said Grams.

I was shocked and tried to say something but Grams said, "Bonnie, you know that Bella has her destiny, so does Elena and you cannot interfere. There will be grave consequences if you do. Elena has to work out her own destiny, as do many of your friends. If all of you work to your best ability, a good outcome will be realized. If not there will be destruction and death for many. Please Bonnie do this for me and your friends. You must learn to control your powers and grow strong."

Grams knew that she scared me because when I started to cry she held me in her arms. "Bonnie baby, there is much to learn and discover. However right now you need to focus on you and not Elena, please baby listen to me."

I knew that Grams was as serious and I nodded. "I'll be upstairs if you need me Grams."

"Good girl Bonnie, I love you!" said Grams.

Today Bella and her Father Charlie were due to arrive and as was our usually routine when they arrived we were expected at dinner. I would be able to talk to Bella about what Grams had told me. I was also hopeful that Bella had been able to heal about "_the Kiss_" but something told me she had a long way to go before she would be able to forgive Elena.

**Mystic Falls**

**Jeremy**

Dammit, I just got home and now Mom and Dad had announced a family meeting. This had to be about Elena and _her_ behavior lately. Why was I always put into the same group as her? _This was nuts._ I was not Elena and I would never do what she had done.

When she kissed Edward I was so angry I wanted to find that SOB and punch his lights out. It was too bad that he already left home leaving a note for his parents. _Who the hell does that?_ Runs away from home and leaves a note saying he _needs to find himself_.

That night Matt and I had been playing games with Jasper and Emmett. It was not until Alice came down with the note for her parents that I found out what happened between my Sister Elena and Edward, Bella's then boyfriend. I saw the look on Matt's face and knew it hurt him just as much as it hurt Bella.

Damn if my Sister could hurt our cousin Bella this way, what was she really capable of now? What could Mom and Dad have to say now? I hope that Elena was going to get what was coming to her because I hated her at this moment in time.

I took a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down at my usual place at the dining room table waiting to hear what Mom and Dad had to say. It took Elena longer to come downstairs; apparently, she had to change her clothes again. I was rolling my eyes when she entered saying that her last outfit got dirty at the park.

I looked at my parents and they seemed upset more than usual, this meant whatever Elena had done this time was _really bad_ and I was front and center in this little drama.

Dad started by restating what the house rules were and then went into what our parents expected of us outside the house. There is to be no drinking of alcohol since were minors. I raised my eyes at this one and looked over to Elena who was looking at her cuticles as if they were made out of gold. Mom looked stressed and Dad looked pissed off. Wow Elena had been drinking, that surprised me since Elena had been the good girl all these years.

Our curfew times had been changed and there were now consequences if were late. We had to call if we are going to be late and if our parents did not agree with the reason they would come pick us up and we would be grounded. The grounding made sense after all; it was the punishment that went along with it that surprised me.

We would be required to do community service and not the kind Mom had us do with the town council. I saw Elena open her eyes wide and start to say something when Dad held up his hand and told her to stop and continue listening because he was not done. To say that I was surprised at my Dad was nothing short of a miracle. He had shut Elena up and continued to list all the _rules and regulations_, his words not mine. When he listed, how they would be dealt with Elena began to shake. It was almost funny to see her sitting there holding in all the things she wanted to say to our parents.

When Mom looked at me, she gave me a small smile and nodded acknowledging that all of this was more about Elena than me and I continued to sit there impressed at how my parents were taking control. In the past, Elena would say something and just walk taking away their authority.

Elena finally stopped shaking, it was then I realized her legs were moving so fast and that was the reason she was shaking. When she turned to look at me, I saw the hatred she felt and backed up in my chair it was then that Dad stood up hitting his hand on the table yelling at Elena that she was in the wrong and this meeting was because of her and not me.

Dad turned to me and asked me if I understood the rules and I just nodded then he told me I was dismissed. I stood up from the table taking my water bottle with me and started up the stairs. I was tempted to sit and listen to what Elena was going to say and decided to head to my room and call Matt.

Matt and I talked on the phone about dinner tonight at my Grandparents home. I did not want to go into too much detail on the phone about what happened with Elena and my parents I just told him that we really needed to talk alone later. Matt then told me that Vicky was not coming to the dinner, his Mom had given Vicky permission to spend the night at friends, he seemed mad but what could he do if his Mother made the decision.

I told Matt I would see him in a few hours and hung up. I was sitting on my bed looking threw a car magazine when I heard Elena start screaming at my Mom. It was then I heard my Mom yell back at Elena for the first time ever. My Mom was so easy going and never yelled it was Dad that lost his temper all the time. Whatever Elena had done must have been worse than I thought.

Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Just a reminder, I will not follow the books or shows. **

**I was asked if Katherine was pretending to be Elena so I want to clear up a few things. Katherine was killed by Klaus, so she is really dead. Klaus has a curse on him given by his Mother; this curse also affects the doppelgangers in this story, which is why Elena is acting weird. The story will tell how Elena learns about her curse when Klaus shows up which won't be for a while. In the meantime Elena will cause problems for Stefan and Damon before she learns her lesson.**

* * *

**Chicago**

**Charlie**

When Bella and I boarded the plane in Washington we thought our flight was going to be normal and we would be seeing our family that afternoon; however the weather had changed our plans. The captain announced that we would be landing in Chicago and then continue on our flight to Virginia in the morning. Most of the East Coast was being hit with a storm that diverted most of the air traffic away from the east coast.

Once we landed and we were directed to the ticket agent, we found out our rescheduled flight was for the next morning was for 6 a.m. however we were instructed to call ahead since there may be delays with all the flights that had been cancelled or diverted. We were able to book a room at the Hilton hotel directly across from the terminals. Which I was grateful, because by the time we had been checked in and got our room assignment all the remaining rooms had been booked.

"Dad, let's go downtown for the day. I have always wanted to see Chicago and since we're here let's make the most of it," said Bella sounding excited about the possibilities.

"Alright Bells, let's have some fun," I told her while smiling at my little girl. She was happy that I agreed and we were off.

We hopped into a cab and told him we had the day to see Chicago and asked for his suggestions. Our first stop was the Willis Tower, the former Sears Tower with the viewing deck at the top of the building. As far as heights go I thought I would be OK until I saw Bella step out onto the glass block that gave you a view straight down. I thought I was going to scream for Bella to come back when she turned around and took a picture of my face. She was laughing at me and I knew then she wanted to see my reaction.

"Come on Dad, it's not that bad and look its safe," Bella said while she jumped up and down.

"Bells, stop for a moment and give your old man a break," I said while holding my heart. She looked at me and came back onto what was normal ground so to speak.

"I'm sorry Dad, I only meant to tease you," Bella said while giving me a hug.

Boy did I love my daughter so much, "Bells, I'm fine but the thought of you falling all the way down…it's just too much for me right now."

"Ok, let's go see the lakefront. I think we could walk towards Navy Pier and I could get some great photos," Bella said with that gorgeous smile she had.

"Sure thing Bells, let's get down off this building," I answered leading her towards the elevator doors. I might add that if you have a weak stomach taking these elevators that fly faster than normal could make someone sick. I was just happy that we were going down and would not be so high again. I could see Bella laughing at me while I held my stomach.

"Dad, you hungry?" asked Bella laughing at me.

"Bella if you're hungry, we will eat. Don't worry about me I'll be fine once I'm on the ground again." I could hear the chuckles in the back of the elevator. Great now there are others in Chicago that know I don't like heights.

We caught a cab and it took us on a scenic tour of the lakefront before dropping us off. We passed by Soldier's Field where the Bears play football and then what they call the Museum campus that included ,the Planetarium, the Shedd Aquarium, and Field Museum. Once we got closer to Buckingham fountain Bella wanted to stop and walk a bit, so we exited the cab. Bella took pictures and even persuaded me to take a few. There was a nice couple who took one of the both of us in front of the fountain.

Bella was in love with the Chicago skyline and the architecture of all the buildings. As we walked along the lakefront, we saw runners, bikers and other tourists. I was starting to get hungry and suggested we take another cab to get something to eat. Bella agreed and although we had no idea where we were going our next cab driver suggested a few places to eat. We opted for the deep dish pizza Chicago was so famous for and ate at Lou Malnati's. The pizza was awesome but Bella loved the cookie topped with ice cream.

Bella then suggested we take a cab and tour the city by car since there was so much to see and it was getting a bit late. So our tour included Michigan Avenue then we went up along Lake Shore Drive all the while the Cab driver was telling us about the city. Bella asked to go to Wrigley field where the Cubs play, I think that was just for me since I loved baseball. The cabbie mentioned how he liked the White Sox and said that Cellular field was out of our way since we were trying to head back to the Hilton hotel at the airport.

Our driving tour of the city was wonderful. It was great to see how the neighborhood homes changed along the way. Bella and I talked about how small Forks was compared to Chicago. We talked about what our lives would have been like if we lived here or somewhere like San Diego or Orlando. I know that Bella was mostly picking out cities that had sun and I had to smile. We avoided Phoenix because of Renee but it was nice to talk with Bella about other cities.

At some point on our way back to the airport I asked her if she wanted to stay a few more days and then head to Mystic Falls.

"No Dad, I have a feeling that we are needed in Mystic Falls and we can always plan a trip here for the two of us in the future," replied Bella.

Once we reached our room back at the Hilton Bella readied herself for bed and fell asleep. I took this time to call my Mom and keep her updated on our estimated arrival. Mom told me that Miranda and Grayson had a talk with Elena that had not gone as well as expected. It turns out that Elena had left home and had not returned. Miranda was going crazy looking for her and Liz had been out with her deputies looking for Elena. That must be what Bella meant by our being needed there.

Our flight to Virginia had been delayed by an hour due to the amount of cancellations and rerouting that happened yesterday. Once Bella was seated she fell asleep leaning against me. It was nice to have her so near. I was lost in thought thinking of my sister and her missing daughter when I heard part of a conversation two men were having when one of them mentioned Mystic Falls.

I tried to listen to their conversation, after all how many people do you find that actually know about this town. When the one man mentioned the town council I got angry. Those damn council members that included Grayson Gilbert. I still had not comes to terms with his wanting my Step-Father Steven to put down like a dog just because he might become a vampire.

I loved my sister Miranda but her husband Grayson was another story. I would have killed that man if my parents had not found another way to survive. I know that having a vampire for a Mom was not ideal but at least I still had her in my life and she is happy with her husband. I hated the fact that the town council would not look past their noses and see that maybe the supernatural world was not _all_ that bad. My daughter was part of that world and I would do almost anything to keep her safe.

When we landed I let Bella sleep until we pulled up to the gate to unload. "Bells, honey it's time to get up now sweetie. You can go back to sleep in the car."

Bella rubbed her face and said "Alright Dad, I guess all the sightseeing yesterday wore me out."

Once we picked up the rental car, Bella was fast asleep. I had to wonder who those two men where that were on our flight. It sounded as if they were not fans of the council either. It may be time for me to get more involved especially with my relationship with Liz starting to flourish.

**Chicago**

**Damon**

Stefan and I had to fly home since Lexi asked to borrow my car. She was to meet up with Tim somewhere near St. Paul Minnesota and I felt she needed the car more than I did at this moment.

"Lexi, if my baby comes back with even a small scratch on it you will pay, Got it?" I said trying to sound serious but with the look Lexi was giving me it was hard to show my angry face.

It was hard not the like the girl that gave me back my brother. Without Lexi's help I would still be looking for Stefan and with his last killing spree, I may have even lost the chance to reconnect with him.

"Damon, I promise no harm will come to your car, and even if it did I promise to give you mine" Lexi said with a smirk.

"Lexi, I don't want your car. I have mine, which I love too much by the way. I expect you to return her to me in the same condition along with a tune up and oil change," I gave her the smirk I had perfected all these years that had a positive effect on women.

Lexi just looked at me and said "Oh Damon, when will you ever learn. I don't fall for that-Ever!" she said waiving her hand at me.

"It was worth a try, now take care of my car and go meet with your boy toy Tim," I told her while Stefan just laughed at our banter.

I had to admit I like Lexi, even as a friend. Which was new for me, I did not make friends with women. I used them for what I needed and then left them.

Once Stefan and I were on the plane I knew _my_ Isabella was on the plane. It was her scent, that same scent that kept me awake at night and that filled my dreams with her. I wondered why she was on this plane in Chicago; I guess I missed what Stefan was saying to me because he hit me.

"Damon what has you so preoccupied you can't answer my questions?" asked Stefan.

"We have a lot to do once we get back to Mystic Falls dear Brother." It was then I heard it, there was someone on the plane that knew about Mystic Falls. This person must be with _my_ Isabella and they must sitting close to us.

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan looking at me worried.

"Well we really need to redecorate the house and possibly add on to it, then there's the town council," as I said the words town council, I feel man was getting angry. The possibility that his man was not a fan of the council was intriguing so I continued.

"Well let's say this generation's council is about as fanatical as our father's was, they have no sense of right or wrong. It's all about ridding the town of the unmentionables," I said then knew that the man was getting angrier and thought about the possibilies. This meant that not everyone in Mystic Falls felt the same as some members of the council. I smiled at that thought.

"So what's your plan, if I can ask?" said Stefan.

"Well I am so glad you asked dear Brother. We will renovate our home, when school starts you will attend and get to know the youth of our fair town. I will be working on getting into the council ranks hopefully earning their trust," I announced and Stefan looked surprised.

"Why, I thought they were dangerous to us, why would you make it easier for them to find out about us?" asked Stefan.

Once again I was reminded that Stefan was not around during all the troubled years with various rogue vampires terrorizing the town. I had to step in on several occasions to rid the town of these vermin and make the town safe once again.

"Well Stefan, what's that quote again? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer? Yep that's the one. If I am on the inside I will know what they are planning to do and hopefully keep them from doing something stupid like actually stand up to a real vampire." I whispered vampire so only Stefan could hear me. I did not want to freak out the passengers on the plane if they overheard something they should not have.

When the plane landed Stefan was one of the first one's off. I totally forgot that being cooped up in the plane with all the humans would bother him. _My Bad_. So instead of finding out who was traveling with _my_ Isabella I left and went to get a rental car and take my brother home. I was comforted by the knowledge that _my_ Isabella was in town for a little while at least.

I dropped off Stefan letting him get settled and said I would return in a few hours. I had a voice mail message from Liz Forbes, the police chief asking for help locating a girl by the name of Elena Gilbert who apparently ran away from home. This complication was not helping me keep Stefan unaware that Elena was Katherine's clone. I needed to make sure that those two stayed away from each other at least until school started.

"What has you in such a rush brother?" asked Stefan.

"The local Sheriff called asking for my help Stefan, and since I need to be on the inside…when the sheriff calls asking for my help. I help. I'll be back soon. Your room is still the same. Make a list and we can start working on the house when I get back. I personally think the kitchen needs to be gutted and redone, but you may have other ideas. TTFN," I said and pulled away from our home.

I called Liz and said that I would search the abandon houses near me and give her a call back. Liz thanked me and I went in search of this Elena. If she was causing trouble at this age, I had to wonder what she would be like when she neared eighteen, just like Katherine and all the trouble she caused during her life.

I parked my rental car and decided to take flight as a crow to cover more ground. When I heard some giggling I knew it was her. _Bingo!_ I called Liz and told them what house she was in and said I would make sure that she did not leave until Liz showed up. As I walked into the house I found two teenage boys with Elena. She was unaware of the danger she was in and when I coughed notifying these wayward teens of my presence the only one not bothered by me was Elena.

"Well, well, well, looks like I did not get the invitation to the party. Such a shame since I know that I am life of any party," my sarcasm was not missed by the boys and they wanted to leave however I stopped them by holding each one of their arms. I looked into their eyes and said "You will not ever look at Elena Gilbert again. You will forget you were even here with her and you will tell your friends that Elena Gilbert is off limits. Got it boys?"

The boys repeated that Elena Gilbert was off limits and they had never been there. "Good not sit until the lovely Liz comes to take you boys home." They boys sat.

"Hey what are you doing?" said Elena miffed that Damon had taken away her boy toys.

Damon looked her in the eye and said "You will stop being boy crazy; you will go home and take your punishment like a big girl. You will listen to your parents and be a good student. You will forget about me being here."

Elena repeated what Damon had told her. Damon smiled that his compulsion had worked on Elena. "Good at least you will do what I say unlike that cousin of yours." Damon walked out the front door and said to Liz "They are inside; you should have no problems with them. Although Elena was a bit miffed I ended her little party in there."

"Did anything happen in there Damon?" asked a concerned Liz.

"No you can tell her parents, she is still…what's the phase? Virginal?" he laughed but Liz did not think it was funny.

"I don't think that was her intensions but who know teenagers these day." Damon said while walking away.

Liz shouted to Damon "Why don't you come with me to the next council meeting Damon? I would like the founding families to know that our newest Salvatore decendents are in town."

Damon nodded and said "Call me when I should be there Liz. I look forward to it!"

When Damon arrived at home he found Stefan with a drink in hand, sitting in front of the fireplace looking at the missing fire.

"What's up little brother? You look lost? Is the house that depressing that you need start drinking?" asked Damon.

Stefan looked up and said "No, no Damon it's not that. I was just thinking about the last time I was home. It's kind of depressing that the last time I was home was just before World War II."

Damon poured himself something to drink and sat across Stefan, "No more thinking about that Stefan, your home now and we can make some good memories now. It's actually nice to have you here. I have missed you."

Stefan took a sip and then said "So big brother, what the emergency the local sheriff needed your help with?"

Damon smiled and said "A runaway teen, seems the area homes are favorite hideouts for the local teens and I know the area really well." Damon patted Stefan's shoulder as he stood to get more bourbon. "Don't worry the teens are on their way home, I am the local hero and best of all I am now invited to the next town council meeting."

Stefan looked surprised and said "My you do work fast don't you?"

Damon smirked as he sat down once again "Well, I am the best!"

"Modest too!" said Stefan laughing.

"So about the kitchen…" Damon asked.

The rest of the night was talk about what rooms to remodel and redecorate. They agreed the kitchen was in desperate need of updating along with the bathrooms in the house. The plumbing was outdated and both men discussed their timeline for having their home updated just the way they wanted.

It looked like they would be busy for at least three months with all the remodeling. Damon smiled knowing that was how long he needed before Stefan would be entering the local high school as a junior.

**Mystic Falls**

**Charlie**

Once we arrived at my parents, Bella went upstairs to take another shower and dress for whatever my Mother had planned for today. I walked into the kitchen to see Jenna and my Mother in the kitchen still in their pajamas and robes.

"What's going on? Why are you not dressed for the day it's the afternoon?" I asked worried something bad had happened.

"Elena has been out all night. After Grayson and Miranda laid down the rules, Elena took off and never came home last night," said Mom.

"Is Liz out looking for her?" I asked turning the cop in me on.

"Yes Charlie, the entire police force along with volunteers has been out looking for her," said Jenna.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Liz and see if I could help in the search. "Hi Liz its Charlie, I'm in town and I heard about Elena."

"Oh Charlie, don't worry I just got a phone call and I'm on my way to pick her up along with some other teens now. Please tell Miranda and your Mom that I will have her home within the next hour," Said Liz.

"Thanks, Liz anytime you need me you know I will be right?" I said hoping to convey my concern for her.

"Yes, Charlie I know. I better let you go I am almost there. I'll see you soon." Liz said then hung up.

I ended the call to see my Mom and Jenna looking at me for some explanation. "Liz says she will be bringing Elena and some other teen's home within the hour."

"Oh, thank goodness" said Helen "I'll call Miranda and let her know. She has been frantic all night."

"No Mom, let me go over and talk to her, I think it would be best since I was the one to suggest letting Elena know there will be consequences. Elena running away is probably my fault." I admit.

"NO Son, you are not to blame. Elena made her own choices and you were right to suggest to Miranda and Grayson what you did. Parenting is hard and to be honest Miranda and Grayson have always let Elena run them. I think this whole episode will be good for all them," said my Mom as she gave me a hug.

I looked towards my sister Jenna with a WTF look on my face and Jenna just nodded. "I agree with Mom, they created the monster let them feel it. This could help them all out."

I was surprised that my sister was actually siding with me on this. "I just feel bad that this happened, I actually do not believe that Elena would do something like this, even after the "kiss" in Forks."

Jenna looked at me and said "Yeah, I know. Elena knew how much Bella cared for that boy and yet she still did it. When I heard I was so angry with Elena I really wanted to smack her. I was surprised how calm Miranda was during it all. I don't think I would have made Bella do dishes with Elena after that Charlie."

I went to pour myself a cup of coffee and turned to look at Jenna "Well I wasn't sure what to do myself, and I let Miranda take the lead. I know it was wrong now, but at the time…" I shrugged.

"Speaking of Bella, how is doing? Did that boy ever return home?" asked Jenna.

I rubbed my face with both hands, "No_ Edward_ has not return home yet, his parents are really upset, but _Edward_ does not seem to care about anyone but himself. Bella has a hard time and what's worse is Edward's family is still trying to have contact with her. It's like they are in denial that their family member did something wrong. Oh, I don't really Jenna. I want to keep the Cullen's away from her, but at the same time Alice has always been her best friend."

"Charlie, I want to tell you now that I will keep Bella away from Elena this summer. With Elena's stunt I doubt she will be allowed of the house anyway, but I do plan on taking Bella with me. I have some work at school that will keep Bella busy and thinking about college," said Jenna.

"Thanks, Jen. I know you will do your best but you don't have to occupy all of Bella's time. She does have friends here and she is looking forward to seeing them. But I agree with you on the Elena thing even if she is my niece. Elena needs to learn her lesson I just hope Miranda and Grayson can reach her before it gets worse."

"Yeah, a pregnant Elena would kill Grayson," said a snarky Jenna.

Charlie had to wonder how much Jenna really knew about Grayson's family history. She was old enough to know Miranda was not pregnant when Elena arrived. I think I will ask Mom about later, much later.

My Mom came back in the kitchen and said "I called Miranda and she is happy that Elena has been found. Oh and most of all Charlie, Miranda does not blame you at all. She and Grayson had a really long talk last night while they were waiting for Elena to return and they realize that they both are responsible for what happened."

"I'm glad Mom. It's hard watching parents go through something like this when you're a cop but to have your Sister and brother-in-law experience this is worse," I admitted.

My Mom came over and hugged me "You're a good man Son, and an even better Father."

I wondered how she could say that to me when my daughter had been going through the most hurtful experience of her young life right now but when I saw Bella enter the room freshly showered and dressed I had to smile.

"Hey guys, what's going on in here, it looks serious," said Bella while she gave my Mom and Jenna a kiss to say hello.

Jenna turned to Bella and said "Elena stayed out all night after her parents told her and Jeremy the rules."

Bella turned to me and said "What?"

"You heard your Aunt, Elena had a fit about the "consequences" for her actions and stayed out all night. She had the police department and volunteers looking for her. Thankfully she was found and will be brought home any minute," I told her.

Bella just shook her head and then said "Well if that's the case, Aunt Jenna want to go to the mall with me today. I have to get some new clothes. I think I actually grew an inch." And Bella winked at me.

I handed her my credit card and some cash "Have fun and don't tire out your Aunt Jenna, I think she may have a date tonight."

Jenna looked horrified at me and said "No Charlie, No dates! No Men! I will enjoy my time with my niece and enjoy spending your money more!'

"Great just what I need another sister helping me spend my money," I laughed and hugged Jenna.

Steven came in the house from the garage, "I just saw Liz pass by with Elena in the backseat. I never thought I would see the day when one of my grandchildren would be riding in a police car."

"Well then Steve, don't let Bella hear that because she rides with me in my cruiser all the time, however it's not in the back seat," I said laughing at the horrified look on Steve's face.

"Charlie Swan, you do not put Bella in the squad car of yours!" I heard my Mom say as she walked back into the kitchen now dressed for the day.

"What? I ride around in all the time, why should Bella miss all the fun?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Mom looked at me shaking her head. "I'm off to Miranda's house. I need to make sure Grayson doesn't do something stupid and make this situation worse. That man can really get me going."

Mom walked over to Steve and gave him a kiss. "Be good Helen, we have a cover to maintain," said Steve.

"That's why I have to be there; Miranda may say something stupid to Grayson and then where will be? Elena is in doghouse the rest of us don't need to be there also," Mom said picking up her car keys and left.

Steve and I sat down turning on the local news to see what else has been happening in the town. Thankfully Elena and her disappearing act had not made the news. Jenna came downstairs after her shower and said that she and Bella would be gone for a while, and they would check in so we would not have to worry.

"Charlie, I want you to know that you are a great Father" Steve held up his hands to stop me from talking. "No really, I have seen you grow in the man you are and I watched as you dealt with Renee and now Bella. Sometimes I ask myself if what I would do if Jenna had so much on her shoulders and I can honestly say I don't know. I think I would have done all the wrong things, but not you Son, you are great with Bella and I see how hard you try. Bella is who she is today because of you Charlie. Never doubt yourself."

Sometimes when I think I may actually break my family provides me with the encouragement and love I need. "Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me."

"I'm glad that you can call me your Dad, even knowing Charles is your Father. I know, I know but Charles really was a great man Charlie. Sometimes I have to thank the heavens to have met your Mother, because without her I would have been a lost man."

Sitting with Steve today made me understand and realize how special my family really was; sometimes I would forget that being alone with Bella in Forks. My decision to move to Mystic Falls was made that day. I was going to start the process to move my life here to be closer to my loved one. Now all I had to do was break the news to Bella and see how she took the decision.

**The Mall**

**Bella**

I loved my Aunt Jenna; she was more like a sister than an Aunt. While she was driving to the mall she never mentioned what happened with Elena or Edward and I was so thankful. I could tell that she had been hurt in love and knew exactly how I felt so I went along with her plans.

Our first stop of the day was to get Dunkin Donuts coffee. I knew I could use the caffeine but I could see that Jenna needed it also. Then we went to Victoria Secret. I needed help getting new bra's since I was apparently growing into my _adult self_. Back home I was still wearing the old ones and they were uncomfortable.

"Aunt Jenna, I need your help," I said not sure how Jenna would feel about taking me bra shopping.

"Whatever you need Bella, I'm at your service today," said Jenna with a smile.

"Bras" the one word I always found hard to say.

"Well, then it's a good thing you have me to help you, let's go" she said and we entered the one store that always intimated me. Elena never had any problems entering this store. I always felt like this was a grown up store and I was just a kid.

So after trying on several styles and sizes I left feeling like a new woman. Yes I admit woman. Once Jenna found someone to measure me correctly we were shown the styles that would make me feel comfort table. It was like heaven not to feel like I was in a straight jacket. I actually had a smile on my face.

It was even better when Jenna helped me pick out comfortable but sexy underwear. Shopping with Jenna was a whole new experience. She never made me feel bad or told me what I picked out was ugly. The only think I did feel bad was for my Father's credit card. He would see how much I spent in this store and I really did not want to explain why I spent so much.

The next stores were for more everyday items such as jeans, t-shirts, shorts, tanks and then more shoes. I was now a whole shoe size larger than Elena and she would now have to stop taking my shoes. When Jenna asked me why I was so excited to hear I was now wearing the next shoe size I told her what Elena had been doing for years.

I think I just pissed off Jenna when she heard about Elena losing her stuff and then coming over to just take mine without asking because Jenna then said "It stops now. You will never have to share your stuff with Elena again. I will have Dad put a lock on your bedroom door when we get home."

The rest of the day was spent with Jenna asking my opinion about clothes and offering slight suggestions when I asked her opinion. It was fun shopping and I think I spent more than I had in the past.

Jenna just said "Your Dad can afford it, besides you have grown so much this past year, you can't possibly be expected to wear clothes that are too small for you Bells."

In the car ride home it was quiet. I was sure that Jenna had questions but respected me enough not to push me. Jenna asked if I was interested in going to school with her a few days to work on a thesis project with her, I of course agreed. I think this summer was looking up.

When we arrived home Dad said he had just ordered us a pizza and it should be here soon. I went to put all my bags in my room and heard Jenna start to tell Grandpa Steve that I needed a lock on my bedroom door. I did not want to hear her explain the reason why so I just hurried to my room.

While I was taking off the tags on my new clothes separating them to wash them the next day Dad knocked on the door and asked to sit down.

"Sure Dad, you know you are welcome anytime" I answered.

Dad looked nervous, "Bella why did not mention to anyone what has been going on with Elena before?"

I looked at him wondering why this was so important, "I really did not think it was important." I said this quietly knowing how it always bothered me but I felt that by letting Elena take advantage of me I was being a good cousin.

"Bella, no one should be allowed to take advantage of you that way. No one, especially your family Bells," he said sounding sad.

"Dad, I never thought to much about until she stopped asking and that was only recently," I said trying to get him to understand.

"Well that does not make it right Bells; no one should be taking advantage of you in any way. I know that these are just clothes and shoes but I bought them for you Bells, Elena has parents. Parents she had been deceiving for quite some time. Bella you have not Elena any favors by covering for her, you know her problems go beyond this, however if her Mother had known about her actions with regards to you she may have taken control sooner and Elena may not have gone so far."

I knew my Dad was right with regards to Elena, I was wrong. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry that I let you down."

"No Bells, you have nothing to be sorry for, Elena does. And now that I know more about what has been going on her Mother's needs to know," Dad told me.

I nodded while wrapping the end of my shirt around my hands. I was nervous and wondered what was going to happen to Elena in the wake of her staying out all night. I had to ask Dad about what happened since he was here and I had no witnesses.

Dad looked unsure how to answer but said, "Elena felt that she was old enough to make her own decision and was found with two boys just before you left to go shopping."

Dad saw the look of surprise on my face and then said "Nothing happened with the boys, apparently she was alone all night and called a few boys to come keep her company that was when they were found. I can't say what happened after she arrived home, but your Grams were pretty upset when she came home. Apparently she has a headache and is in bed."

We both laughed and I said "Grams must be pretty upset if she is faking a headache."

Dad said, "That's what I thought, but your Grandpa wants to leave her alone for a while. That's why we ordered pizza."

We heard the doorbell ring and Dad left to answer the door and pay the delivery man.

My Aunt Jenna entered my room looking worried. "Don't worry I'm not mad Aunt Jenna. I know that I should have said something sooner. I was afraid that I was letting Elena down if I didn't give her what she wanted."

"I know Bella, I had a roommate my first year in college doing the same thing, she did not stop until I finally stood up to her and requested a new roommate. She caused a lot of problems for me but the last straw was when she started loaning out my clothes to her friends."

I was shocked, I couldn't say anything.

"Bella, I know from experience that you are feeling guilty but until Elena is held accountable she will continue to take advantage of people. It started with you and she could start to take advantage of other like Caroline and even Bonnie."

I knew that what Jenna was telling me was the truth so I nodded. "What or who is going to tell Aunt Miranda about what happened?"

"Honestly I think it should be your Dad, since it was his money that Elena stolen by taking your items," said Aunt Jenna.

"I'm sorry that I have been a disappointment Aunt Jenna," I said not looking at her afraid to see how much I had let her down.

Jenna came over to me and wrapped me in her arms, "Bella, you are not a disappointment to me or to anyone. I think it was just a learning experience or you. I think that you will learn from this just as I did and not let anyone take advantage of you. Baby steps Bella. Life is a series of learning events."

I knew then that Aunt Jenna was talking more about her roommate taking her clothes. This was about her broken heart. "Aunt Jenna, I know that you have had heart broken also. I don't want to pry and I promise not to tell Grams about anything you tell me. I just need to know how to deal with the pain. Please Aunt Jenna, help me," I pleaded.

"We don't have a lot of time before you Dad comes looking for us, but I promise to tell you the entire story tomorrow. Yes I admit that I was hurt by a man I trusted and I will admit that I am not over it yet."

Jenna then stood and opened the door, "Let's go have some Pizza and then we can plan our day tomorrow and talk more about it."

I agreed and we went downstairs to eat dinner with our family.

My dreams that night were about the field of flowers except this time Edward was missing. I started to cry because Edward had left me until I looked to my left and the tall man with raven hair stood next to the tree like he was waiting for me with a smirk on his face. Once again when I stood up to walk to the unknown man I woke up.

* * *

I really want to say thank you for all that follow this story. When I started writing it I wasn't sure anyone would be interested, however the response I received has cheered me up. While I was at my worst I still had followers and comments, it made me smile. I hope that I can continue to keep you interested even if my story varies so much from the books and TV show. I am a fan of both mediums, but my story comes to me in my dreams and yes sometimes my fantasies. Thanks and have a great new year. I also want to say I'm sorry for the formatting, fanfiction changed a few things and now I have to learn how to fix it. Yikes, I am old. LOL


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls **

**Charlie**

I was lying in bed when I heard the knock on my bedroom door. I had to wonder who would be waking me up so early but I just said, "Come in."

The door opened and Bella peered around the door looking worried. "Dad I'm sorry to wake you but Grams wants us downstairs."

I answered, "That's alright Bells, I was up already I was just thinking about my day."

I looked at Bella and she still looked worried but did not say anything, which started to bother me, "What's up Bells, you know you can tell me anything right?" I patted the bed next to me so she would know I wanted her to sit.

I had to wait a minute before Bella said anything and then it came out, "Dad, I know that you want to move here to be with Liz and don't ask me how I know, I just do." Bella gave me that look that said if I denied it, she would know I was lying to her.

"Bella" I said then rubbed my hands over my face trying to stall. "Yes, I made up my mind yesterday that we would start the process to move here. I was hoping that you would start your senior year here and then you could go to college with Jenna while she works on her PHD. I just thought moving here before school started would help…things."

Bella nodded and then said "Well I think your right on that point anyway…I could use to be away from Forks for a while. I know that some of the Cullen's will not be happy and then there are your friends at the reservation. They may not be want us to move away." Then Bella hugged me then continued, "I do think that our moving here is the right thing to do, especially for you and Liz." Bella blushed.

As much as I wanted to deny my feelings for Liz, Bella always knew so I just said, "I really think it's time for me to get a life and try to be happy for a while." I kissed Bella's forehead embracing her in my arms.

"About that Dad…" Bella looked fearful, "I just want you to consider all that before you sign up for the police force here. I know you have been a cop all your life and you are a great one. However here they have different rules and regulations. I do not want you to have to sign anything that would take you away from me Dad. I don't think I could live without you."

I knew exactly what Bella was talking about, those damn papers the town council made their members sign stating they would have to be killed if they became a vampire. I knew in my heart that I would never sign them so I just told Bella, "Don't worry, I will never sign anything the_ council _requires Bells, I would not want you to be without me, ever!" When I said the word council, I knew I said it with as much distaste as I felt for them, and Bella could hear it.

"Thanks Dad, I just wanted you to know how I felt before you signed anything. I don't know what Liz has done, but I have to assume she signed them." Bella hesitated then asked, "What will do if you can't be cop?"

I looked into her eyes and said, "Maybe just be a stay at home Dad and husband." I chuckled when the look of surprise came over her face.

Bella shook her head and said, "I don't think so Dad, you would be too bored and besides you are kind of horrible at housework."

"Go" I swatted at Bella, "Get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in a bit. I have to wonder what your Grandmother has up her sleeve now."

Once I entered the kitchen, I noticed that Mom was setting up her "Big Breakfast spread" and knew it something serious was happening. "Mom, what's going on that you had to have Bella wake me up so early on my vacation I might add?"

Mom just waved her spatula at me and said, "Get the juice out, and pour yourself some coffee. It's going to be a long morning and I don't want you grumpy."

I looked at her and said, "Me grumpy? You have the wrong child Mom." I knew teasing her would lighten her mood.

Just as Mom was going to say something, Jenna walked in the kitchen and said "Great, just great family meeting time." She mumbled something else but my Mother just swatted her backside.

The doorbell rang so I took my cup of coffee and announced, "I'll get the door." I was taking a sip of coffee, open the door, and was surprised to see my Sister's family in tow. I almost choked on my coffee.

"Glad to see you too Charlie," said Miranda as she walked past me patting my back. I looked up to see Grayson with his usual scowl. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and that seemed to the theme the rest of his family had as they walked past me. Jeremy said "Good morning" but Elena just held her head down not looking at me. I was happy to see that Elena was _finally_ humiliated by her actions. Maybe something did come out of the whole blunder of hers.

Walking back into the kitchen I watched as Miranda, Jenna, Bella and Mom set the table while the rest of us looked in wonder. I smiled behind my coffee cup loving how well my girls worked together and my girls I meant my Mom, my Sisters and my Daughter.

"Sit down and eat before everything gets cold," said Mom waving her hands as if she was shooing us to our chairs. I went and sat next to Bella who was seating herself next to Jenna. Everyone noticed this change of seating, because Bella usually sat between Jeremy and Elena. I looked to Jeremy and saw him scowl at Elena; oh my, it was uncanny how he looked like his Father at that moment.

While everyone was eating, my Mother started "These past few months have been hard on everyone, with Grandpa's accident and my illness, then the issues with Elena and her actions." Mom held up her hand, "No I won't go into everything, just know this…Elena your actions have caused problems in our family that I would have never thought could happen." Mom paused then looked at Miranda before continuing.

"I know this must seem like we are ganging up on you Elena, it's not. We love you and if we did not love you, we would not be here this morning so stop yourself before you cause more problems young lady."

Elena looked at my Mother with tears in her eyes. Mom then said "I heard all about your being sorry and taking your punishment," Mom rolled her eyes. "Elena you have done more than just what everyone knows about, the running away and the… incident in Forks." I could see my Mom trying hard not to hurt Bella in all of this, but how could she avoid it.

"Elena, for years you have been taking advantage of people and don't shake your head at me. Bella has been your victim for years." Mom was shaking her hand at Elena, "You have been taking things from Bella and sometime without even asking. Young lady that is stealing! Yes Stealing!"

I looked at Miranda and Grayson to see the horrified looks on their faces. Miranda asked, "What do you mean Mom? And why are we just hearing about now?"

Jenna then interrupted Miranda's tirade, "Because Miranda, Bella did not want to get Elena in trouble that's why. Did you know that when Elena lost or gave something away if she wanted it again, she would go into Bella's closet and just take it from her? All those years of you buying them, the same clothes with Elena's encouragement I might add. It was so that Elena could take it from Bella when Elena was irresponsible with her things." Jenna sounded angrier for Bella than I thought was normal.

Miranda look horrified and said to Elena, "Is this true?"

Jenna said, "Of course it's true, why do you doubt it Miranda? Is your precious little Elena the saint you have made out to be? Well with all that she has pulled lately, I think not!"

Hearing Jenna say this Miranda told me that Jenna knew more about what Elena had done and was on Bella's side. It hurt me that Miranda had to face the facts concerning her daughter but I was happy that Bella had Jenna on her side. I was now even gladder that I would be around more about my family. All these years I left Bella with them and I had not known what was going on with Bella. My heart hurt, it was just one more thing that I done. I let down my daughter.

Just as Jenna finished her tirade Bella took my hand under the table and whispered, "I love you Dad." Bella always knew when I needed her even if what happened was partly my fault.

Grayson was sitting in his chair holding his fork and I swear that if he could bend it, he would have. Jeremy was still looking at his sister as if she was the monster in the room, I really could not blame the boy, Elena has really caused allot of damage to his family.

It was Mom held up her hands, "Stop…everyone stop…I called you all here to bring everything out in the open not cause more fighting." Mom looked at Jenna and Miranda telling them to stop fighting or else.

"Elena, you have a lot to make up for, and you need to apologize to your Uncle Charlie and Bella for all that you took from them. You will also have to pay back your Uncle for the cost of those items," announced Mom.

Elena just said, "How?"

"Well it seems to me that Bella has outgrown most of her clothes, which means you can now have her hand-me downs. The money your parents would have spent on new clothes for school will go to your Uncle Charlie as a start to pay him back," said Mom.

Elena's face said it all; she was not happy but kept quiet. Elena just nodded in agreement. If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed that Elena agreed to her punishment.

Grayson looked at me and mouthed, "We'll talk later." I knew this meant I would have to deal with him about the money. Money and Grayson in the same conversation was never a good thing. I just sighed knowing my fate awaited me later.

Miranda then said, "Charlie, Bella, I want to apologize for all those shopping trips with the girls. I really thought it was as much fun for Bella as it was for Elena." Miranda started to cry but I could not say anything I was just as guilty as she was.

Bella said, "No Aunt Miranda, don't blame yourself. I should have said something before, especially when it got complicated. It's not your fault," then she turned to me and said, "Dad you're not at fault either. I do not want you to think it was all bad. I did have fun…well most of the time. I should have spoken up and it is my fault. I really did not want to hurt anyone, even Elena."

Bella's heart was so big and she loved everyone. She loved even when it hurt herself. I hugged her to me and said "Bella, I just want you to be happy. However if someone is doing something you know is wrong, covering for them is worse. Please promise me you won't let anyone take advantage of you in the future."

Bella nodded and I continued to hold her. I knew she was crying and I wanted to protect her from everyone seeing her tears even if they all knew she was crying.

Mom then announced, "Elena I understand that you have had a change of heart with regards to your actions and have accepted your punishment is that correct?"

"Yes Mam," Elena said still looking at her hands.

"Good" Mom said. "Then we have learn from this and learn how to earn forgiveness and trust again." Mom looked around the table and said "All of us, we are a family, and families love each other even with our faults." Mom hesitated then said, "Because we all have faults, we have to learn from our mistakes and try not to make them again. Got it!" Then, Mom stood up going towards Elena bringing her into her arms.

When Mom was hugging Elena she looked at Jeremy and said "You too, young man!"

As was our family custom, the men went into the kitchen to do the dishes. I knew Grayson would want to talk about repayment of money but I just wanted Miranda to tell him how much money she usually spent and then I would accept that amount. If I was honest with myself, the money did not mean anything. I would most likely put it into Bella's college fund; however, Grayson was obsessed with money. I really hope they had a nest egg for the kids. Time was running out for Grayson and Miranda even if they did not know it.

Thankfully, Jeremy got to me first asking me about what baseball teams were on track for the World Series. Steven and Grayson were talking about the stock market and I just rolled my eyes. Jeremy smiled at me feeling the same way. Jeremy was a good kid even if he acted like his Father at times.

**Boarding house**

**Damon**

Stefan really got into the remodeling project. We had gutted the kitchen and Bathrooms upstairs leaving one for our use until the new plumbing was in place. We also upgraded the electric system, furnace and added central air. If you walked into our home, it would look like a bomb went off.

After my first official town council meeting, Sherriff Liz Forbes and Mayor Lockwood asked me to be on several committees of my choice. I thought the neighborhood watch would work out best, this way I could be around town without anyone suspecting me of being a criminal. With this, I would also work closely with Liz. I like Liz and thought she was more open and less rigid unlike most of the council.

When I mentioned that my younger brother and I were remolding the old house, Liz offered some contractors she trusted and I took their names from her. When Liz stopped by the first time, Stefan and I were covered head to toe in plaster dust. We must have looked human because Liz was comfortable around us, unlike most humans.

Liz mentioned to Stefan that she had a daughter that would be in her second year of high school and they should meet sometime before school started. Stefan seemed interested but I knew that getting our home completed before school started was his main priority. I do not think he enjoyed sharing a bathroom with me and all my _hair products_.

The neighborhood watch program allowed me to visit the Gilbert home and monitor Elena's behavior. Ever since I compelled her to behave, she was a different girl. One night I listen to her Mom tell Elena about how all the Gilbert's kept journals about their lives and she suggested that Elena keep one. She suggested if not to pass down to her decedents, then maybe for Elena to work out her thoughts. Elena's Mom suggested it would help her work out her feelings concerning Edward, and why she kissed her cousin's boyfriend.

I was shocked; Elena's cousin was my Isabella. If Elena kissed Isabella's boyfriend that must have hurt Isabella a great deal. If I had not compelled Elena to behave, I would have done something worse to her. With this revelation, I went over to the old Swan house to check on my Isabella. I had to see how she was handling all of this.

Although, I was very happy that the "boyfriend" was out of the picture, I was sad to think about how much this must have hurt Isabella. Then I thought if I ever saw that boy again, I would have to kill him. Well…maybe not kill him, but definitely hurt him.

When I got to the Swan home, I turned into a crow to listen better. If someone saw me sitting in a tree I would have looked like a perv. I found the branch I usually sat on and listened.

**Swan Home**

**Jenna**

Bella and had not been alone for the past week. Mom and her infinite wisdom had us clean out the closets in our home, taking Bella's old clothes, only the ones that did not fit and put them in bags for Elena. I really did not feel bad for Elena since most of Bella's clothes looked brand new. I really had to wonder how much Miranda spent on clothes with the girls.

After the great closet clean out, we had to work in the attic. Although it was fun for Bella and I once we found trunks full of old clothes, we decided to play dress up. I was too tall for most of them since they clearly were supposed to touch the floor and the ones I tried on were about 4 inches off the floor, you could actually see my ankles, which was no-no back then. We enjoyed ourselves; I loved trying on all the hats and gloves.

Mom said that the trunks of clothes were to be stored near the front of the attic so they would be easy to reach; I think she had some ideas up her sleeve with Bella in mind. Charlie had announced that he and Bella were finally moving here and Bella would start her senior year here instead of Forks. I really was not surprised; I knew part of his decision had to do with Liz Forbes. I thought they made a cute couple and to be honest Charlie needed love in his life, even if the rest of us were miserable.

Tonight Bella and I would finally have that talk I had been promising her. We made popcorn, grabbed some sodas, and headed to her room to lock the door. My Dad put a lock on her door as I suggested so we would not have to worry about someone coming in during our "Talk."

"So," said Bella "What's on the plan for tonight, I see you have locked us in so it must be good" she waved her eyebrows at me like Groucho Marks.

"We have not had our talk about boyfriends who break your heart," I told her and saw the light leave her eyes.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me about "_Him_" if you don't want to, but I think it's time you heard my story." I said sitting down in the chair facing the bed. Bella sat down on her bed crossing her legs and looked up at me.

"You know you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Aunt Jenna, I understand," said Bella.

"I know, but if I can open up about what happened to me while you help me work out my feeling, it just might help you," I said this hoping Bella would not run away from me. I really needed someone to talk to about this and my Mother was not the one.

Bella nodded and put some popcorn in her mouth. "So" I started, "Remember when I mentioned the roommate who took my things and then started giving them to others?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like Elena did with me," replied Bella.

"Well that's not all she took from me," I waited to see if Bella could figure it out where my story was headed.

"No, she didn't!" said Bella.

I nodded my head, "Yes, almost from the beginning. Apparently, he came to my dorm room one night while I was out doing research or something and she hit on him. They had been sneaking around my back ever since."

I saw the disgusted look on Bella's face and continued, "Well, I would not have ever found out except for when I saw one of her friends wearing my boots and top. I knew they were mine because the boots had a mark on the heel that I had accidently put there. When I confronted her, she admitted that my roommate gave them to her to leave so she could meet up with "Him" while I was out. So, what do I do? I go to my room and find them "doing it" on my bed no less. It was then I finally had it and started standing up for myself."

Bella looked at me with wonder and I was surprised to see her reaction. "Bella, I finally had enough and reported her to the school, requested a new roommate, pressed charges for stealing and kicked his ass to the curb."

"How did you find the courage to do it?" asked Bella.

I shook my head, "I don't know but I so angry at both of them, I think I finally started to see things clearly. I just knew what I had to do and I did it. I know it sounds silly, but I finally had my self-esteem back. It was like I was a different person and I was not going to let anyone and I do mean anyone push me around anymore."

Bella said, "I never saw you as the pushover type, so why did you let them? Don't take this the wrong way; I am trying to figure out some things for myself."

"I know Bella, that's why I am finally telling you. I watched as Elena pushed you into doing things and when I heard about her taking your clothes…I do not know it just made me angry again. I don't want you to feel like you are not worth it." I stopped before I said the next thing I knew would hurt Bella, but she needed to know.

"Bella, what Elena and Edward" I saw her cringe when I said his name, and I wanted her to be able to get past this, but if could not say "His" name who I was kidding. "Bella, when I found out that Log…Logan…Logan Fell cheated on me with my horrible roommate. Well I just did not think I could come back from that. I know what you are feeling because of Edward and Elena, although I could get rid of my roommate and you're kind of stuck with Elena being related."

I waived my hands and said "Never mind that, what I am trying to say is don't let him have that power over you anymore. If he chose to cheat on you, then he is not worth it. Bella you are such a bright, beautiful, fun and what is even more… you are a fantastic woman. He lost out, NOT you!"

Bella's tears hurt me, however if I was going to reach her she had to find a way to get past the hurt. "Bella, I'm not saying it does not hurt" I rolled my eyes. "It hurt's like a bitch; just know that it's not you. It's that SOB."

Bella came over to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks Aunt Jenna, for everything, for telling me your story and standing up for me when I could not. I don't think I would have ever stood up for myself if you had not been there for me."

My heart was lighter for her and I said, "Bells, when you come to terms about how you feel about what he did, it will hurt less. I promise, it may take a while, hell it has taken me like 6 months to even open up about it, but now that I have, I could see that I waited too long. I should have told you sooner, maybe you will learn to get over the hurt faster than me." I had to laugh because Bella knew how long I held grudges.

"Aunt Jenna, do all men cheat?" Bella asked.

I took her head in my hands starting into the eyes and said, "No Bella, not all men cheat. You do have some wonderful men to look up to, your Dad, my Father, and even your stogy Uncle Grayson. They are wonderful men, although you have to remember all men have faults. As women we do to but don't admit out loud." Bella and I both laughed as we held each other. I could feel some of her pain leave her and knew that telling her my story was the right thing to do.

"Bella, promise me that you will not ever and I mean ever tell my Mom what Logan Fell did to me," I said knowing she would keep my secret.

Bella smiled at me and said "Grams will never know." Then Bella hugged me and I could feel the warmth flow threw me and I felt like my weight was lifted. Just thinking about Logan did not hurt anymore, he was my past, and in the past, he would stay. I smiled knowing that Bella was using her "special gifts" on me.

"Ok, enough with the heavy, let's watch that movie with Thor, I hear he looks great shirtless" as I said this we both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night together.

**Tree outside Swan Home**

**Damon**

I sat perched listening to several conversation going in the house. I found out that Bella's Father Charlie was in love with Liz Forbes. _Interesting piece of information._

I heard him tell his parents about his and Bella's move here sometime in August after he got all his business cleared up back in Forks and how he wanted to propose to Liz before Christmas. His parents seemed happy with Charlie's plans. Hum…Liz will be Mrs. Swan soon. Better, get Stefan on the ball and make friends with this Caroline soon then.

Then my focus when to Bella and her Aunt, when Jenna mentioned Edwards' name I heard Bella gasp. Boy this Edward was a real idiot if he broke Bella's heart. Then I heard how Edward and Elena kissed and almost fell off my branch. Damn Elena was just like Katherine. I wonder if it was hereditary since Elena looked just like Katherine. I would have to pay more attention to her as she got older. I do not want another Katherine around; she did enough damage to my life, not to mention Stefan. I may have to rethink my plan about letting Stefan get to know Elena.

I listened to Jenna tell Bella about her jerk of an ex-boyfriend. Logan Fell, I think I met the jerk at the last Christmas party at the Mayor's home. I am going to have to keep my eye on that ass. Wait, what is happening to me? Do I really care about Bella's family? I will have to think about that later, Bella is crying now what did I miss? Damn my errant thoughts.

Jenna and Bella are talking now about Elena. God I wish I could just hold my Isabella and keep her safe. However, that will not do right now. I have some things to accomplish before I even think about getting involved with her, then again she may not even want me. Naw, how doesn't love this face?

Well I think I'm done for tonight Isabella is safe with Jenna although I really need to check out this new Thor movie, can't have her falling for him while I'm here can I?

I get home to find Stefan unwrapping the new appliances that arrived today. "Anything come up on your neighborhood watch Damon?" Stephan asks but I am not sure he really wants to know.

"Nope, well… there is one thing. You remember the Sherriff. Liz Forbes?" I say and Stefan nods "Yeah, daughter Caroline" he says.

"Well it appears that she will be getting engaged by Christmas. She has an admirer that wants to marry her after he relocates to Mystic Falls permanently," I say while pouring myself a drink.

"Huh? Who is this admirer?" asks Stefan while bundling up the plastic wrap.

"One Charlie Swan, he is currently the police chief in a small town called Forks in Washington state" I reply.

"Damon how it that you know so much?" Stefan asks.

"Friends closer, enemies closer, dear brother," I say finishing off the remains in my glass and head over to pour myself some more.

"So do you consider the Charlie Swan and enemy or friend?" says Stefan looking at me with that watchful eye. He knows I am up to something but I will not admit it just yet.

"Don't know right now, but Liz is a friend and what happens with her is what I need to know," I admit smirking.

"Well it's a good thing we are friends again Damon, I don't think I would like to be your enemy, no offence" he says holding up his hands.

"None taken, brother, none taken" I say and head upstairs.

Stefan shouts "The cabinets will here in the morning, so don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I miss being able to cook."

I shout down "wouldn't plan on anything, I think it's time we finally cook together."

I go to bed thinking of my Isabella but this time she is wearing her wedding dress smiling at me while we say our vows.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Mystic Falls **

**Charlie**

When I called Liz to see if she was free for lunch, my plan was to announce my early relocation to Mystic Falls. I had hoped that she would be excited, but I really did not have a good grasp on women and their ideas. I still blame Renee for that, but if I am honest with myself, I never tried since I knew what my life was going to be until Bella turned eighteen.

Liz agreed to meet me at the Mystic Grill since it would be easier. I had already told Bella what my plans were for the day and she said she "wanted to spend time with Bonnie" to practice whatever they were learning. I was so thankful that Sheila Bennett was in our lives. If she had not helped me when Bella was baby I think Renee would have put on TV and abused Bella by making her do her "tricks" for the world. _What a disaster that would have been I shake my head just thinking about it._

I was able to find a table in the corner, although passerby's would see us in the windows, I hoped this was all right with Liz. When I saw her enter, I immediately stood up and smiled. She was beautiful in every way a man could want. Liz smiled at me and my heart beat faster.

"Liz, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice," I said.

"Not a problem Charlie, I was happy when you called, it got me out something the Mayor's wife wanted me to do, you know Carol and all her plans," Liz said using her hands to make quotation marks.

"Well, I'm just glad you are here. I have something to tell you and I hope it makes you happy," I told her hoping not to scare her.

Liz looked at me and asked "What is it Charlie? Is everything all right at home? I know that the problems with Elena shook the family a bit."

I shook my head "No, No, nothing like that. I actually wanted to tell you that Bella and I are moving up our relocation dates. We should be living her full time sometime in August. I want Bella to finish her senior year here in Mystic Falls."

Liz smiled at me and I could not help but smile back. I took her hands in mine and said, "I hope this news is good?"

"Yes, Charlie, this is very good news," replied Liz.

"I know I have a lot to work out, like where we will live and what I am going to do for a job, but I don't think we should wait on our move. Bella could use to be away from Forks and I just don't see anything holding me in Forks anymore," I admitted.

Liz being the ever-thoughtful planner said, "Why don't you wait to decide where you will live? I have a huge house." Liz paused and I could see her get embarrassed.

"Liz, I just don't want to assume that I will be moving in with you too soon, that's all," I told her.

Liz looked around to see of anyone was in hearing distance and said "Charlie, we have known each other a very long time. During that time, we have grown close, and I hope you feel the same way. I understand why you do not want to move in with Caroline and me right away. Could you not stay with your parents, just until we get things settled between us? I think having to sell another house would be stressful and I really just want you and Bella here. It does not matter where you stay when you move here. I plan on living with you for the rest of my life."

I broke out a huge grin when she said those words to me, "Liz, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you and I just want our transition to go smoothly. It's the cop in me," I said shaking my head.

"I understand, now what have you decided about a job?" Liz asked.

"Bella and I agreed that I would not sign anything the council normally required. I do not think I could leave Bella alone and she agrees. So my next question is what job is available that does not require me to be just like the town council?" I told her hoping she would understand my wishes.

"Charlie, I don't know. Most public service jobs know about the town council and are required to sign an agreement. I understand how you feel, because leaving Caroline would kill me. We may have to go into business for ourselves. Maybe we could open another restaurant, where the kids would be welcome. Who knows, but I just want you here," said Liz.

I was stunned, "Liz you would give up being a cop for me?"

"Sure, I can't have my husband living with our daughters and not be there with them. Your parent's aside, this kind of thing does not happen too often. When I saw how your Mother reacted to losing her husband, well…I just do not think I could lose you Charlie. You mean too much to me," Liz replied and we just held hands.

This woman loved me, actually loved me enough to give up her job for me. I vowed right there that I would do everything in my power to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Liz looked up and said, "Does Bella know how we feel for each other?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, she knows and more importantly approves and can't wait for us to be a family."

We ordered our lunch and talked about what I was going to do when I went home. We would still keep the house in Forks as an emergency get away so packing was light. It was my job and saying goodbye to my friends that would be hardest. I planned to be back here as soon as they found a replacement for me. I would have all of Bella's belongings packed and shipped with mine so there was no need for Bella to go back to Forks. Liz however pointed out that Bella might want to say goodbye to her friends also so I would have to talk her when I got back from lunch.

When I walked Liz to her car, well squad car, I took her into my arms and kissed her. I did not care who saw us, I just wanted her to know how felt for her. We made plans to meet for lunch and dinner the next day. We were bringing our girls to dinner to announce our plans. When I left Liz, I decided to go the jewelry store and find a ring for Liz. I would not wait for Christmas, tomorrow at lunch seemed like a good time to officially declare myself to her.

**Mystic Falls Swan Home**

**Bella**

Yesterday I went to Bonnie's Grandmother's house to work with Bonnie on some easy spells. Bonnie was really getting the hang of it and I was so happy for her. By the time I got home Dad was in such a good mood I cornered him while he was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Dad" I said waiting for him to pull his head out of the refrigerator and look at me.

"Yes, Bells, What do you need?" he asked with a piece of cheese hanging out of his mouth.

I had to laugh; I have never seen my Dad act this way. "What is going on with you?" He knew I knew something was up, but getting him to admit what it was would be a bit more difficult. Dad usually kept things to himself and did not like when I asked too many questions.

Dad looked at me after chewing his piece of cheese, "I went to the store today and found a ring for Liz. Now do not ask questions just yet, let me finish. We met for lunch and things went very well. I decided to ask her to marry me now and not wait until Christmas," he announced and then waited for me to say something.

I had nothing to object to so I smiled and said "So when are you popping the question?"

Dad looked confused bringing his eyebrows down and then said "Lunch tomorrow."

I smile and went to give him a hug, "That's a great plan."

"Bells" he hesitated then said, "You and I are having dinner tomorrow with Liz and Caroline as a family."

"Yeah!" I screamed and Dad put his hand over my mouth. "You can't say anything to anyone yet, got it kid?"

I nodded and looked up at him while Dad pulled me in closer to him. I could see how happy he was and I was really excited for him.

"Now Bella, I need to know if you want to go back to Forks with me to say goodbye to your friends. Once I head back I don't plan on staying long, only until they find a replacement for me at the station then I'm heading back here as soon as possible," he said sounding worried. I knew he was only worried for me and my_ situation_ with Edward.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad you don't have to worry about me, but yes I totally want to go back and say goodbye to my friends. I think it would be good for me, even if Edward is there."

Dad rubbed my back and said, "Bella, I love you too much to see you hurting and I don't know what we will find when we go back to Forks. You seem better here, I don't want you to return to the zombie you were before we came here."

"No worries Dad, Aunt Jenna helped me see things differently and although I may see Edward I am not afraid of it anymore. He can't hurt me anymore, alright Dad?" I asked hoping he could see how much I had changed.

"Ok Bells, we both head back at the end of the week and we start packing for our new life. Do you think Caroline will be alright with me marrying her Mom?" Dad asked.

"Oh, Yeah Caroline has been waiting for so long, I had to hear about every night in Forks Dad," I laughed when he smiled.

"Good, that's real good." Dad said then kissed my forehead then turned back to the see what was in the pantry to eat.

**Mystic Falls Grill**

**Caroline**

When Mom came home today, she was smiling and singing. I knew immediately that something was up so I walked into her room while she was changing out of her police uniform. We had a dinner date tonight with Charlie and Bella Swan.

"Mom?" I asked waiting for her to see that I was even in the room.

"Yes, Caroline?" she sang at me. _Ok, totally not weird at all. Who was this lady and what did she do with my Mother?_

"What happened today?" I asked thinking that would get her talking to me since she still seemed to be singing and almost dancing around her bedroom.

"Well I'm glad you asked Caroline." She said and then came to stop in front of me. "I hope you will be happy for me, well more like us actually," she said then held out her left hand and I saw it. A freak 'in huge diamond ring!

"What is that?' I said slowly hoping that it was what I thought it was, and it was from Charlie Swan and not some other jerk that would make my life a living hell. I had it all planned out with Bella being my older sister and Charlie being my Dad. Mom had better not screw this up for me.

Mom smiled at me and said, "Charlie proposed and I said yes."

"Oh, my Gosh" I screamed while jumping up and down and finally giving my Mom a hug. "I'm so happy for you and I'm happy for me of course. This so great Mom! We are going to be the best family ever!"

I could see the tears in my Moms eyes and I stared to cry with her. By the time we calmed down, I started to think about what Mom should wear to dinner tonight. I knew my Mom did not have many clothes since she spent most of her time in the stupid police uniform so I ran to her closet and starting frantically looking for something special for her to wear.

"Caroline, I think I can pick out my own clothes," said Mom.

"Not for tonight Mom, this is a big deal and you have to look your best. We are meeting my future Dad and Sister so whatever I choose is going to look great on you. Trust me!" I told her and found the perfect dress. I turned and handed her the hanger and said "This one, no objections!" and I left the room to find my perfect outfit.

When I was dressed and ready to go, I peaked in Mom's room and she was sitting on her bed looking at her engagement ring. I was so happy for her even when I benefited from this engagement just as much as she did. I walked into her room and noticed that she fixed her hair and makeup.

"Wow, Mom you look beautiful, not that you don't every day, it's just hard to see when you are dressed in your uniform," I knew I was rambling I just wanted to make sure my Mom knew that she was pretty.

"Thanks Caroline, that means a lot to me," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"No Crying Mom, we have to let Charlie see you before you mess up your makeup," I told her grabbing her by her hands pulling her off the bed. "Let's go meet our family."

When I saw Charlie and Bella waiting for us at the door of restaurant I was so excited I ran and hugged Bella and Charlie at the same time.

"We get to be a family, thank you so much," I said looking up at Charlie.

Charlie saw my Mom and moved away from me but I held onto Bella, "Aren't they a cute couple" I said smiling just a wide as Bella.

Bella said, "Yes, yes they are Caroline."

I really do not remember much about the dinner, it more about what plans were in the works. Bella was headed back to Fork with Charlie to pack up their life there so they could be here with us. I really did not want Bella to go back to Forks, especially with Edward possibly returning home. That jerk-face had it coming the next time I saw him.

I did not hear Mom and Charlie when Bella asked if I could go to Forks with them. I just screamed and said "Yes!" I was bouncing in my seat thinking of the things I could with Bella. I think Charlie must have agreed because Bella started talking about all the things she wanted to bring here, it was then the subject came up about her Jeep.

Charlie looked upset and I had to wonder why so I waited to see what his plans were for Bella's car. I automatically assumed he would ship it here but by the look on his face, Charlie did not plan on that.

Charlie then coughed and said "Bells honey, I know you love your Jeep and all…but I thought it would be easier to sell it and…"

That is when Bella started bawling, Charlie looked at Mom and then me for help but what was I going to do about it, he is the one breaking her heart by selling her baby.

Charlie started again, "Bells honey, I was going to say that we can buy you a new one here." He waited for Bella to calm down and look up, "Do you think that would alright with you? Getting a new Jeep?"

Bella smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "Yeah, Dad…I'm sorry. I should have known that you would have a plan, it's just I really love my Jeep."

Charlie took her hand and said, "I know Bells, I know but I wanted to surprise you with a new car before I talked Liz here into letting me Caroline one."

My hands flew to my mouth and I was stunned. Mom looked at Charlie as if he was an errant child and just nodded. "I'm sure that Caroline would love for you to get her a car Charlie, although she will have to earn it and keep her grades up," said Mom.

Bella and I hugged each other. Then a thought came to mind "We could get matching Jeeps, but different colors…Bella no offense but your taste in colors is off." Bella just laughed and said "Sure Caroline, sure."

Bella and I talked about what she wanted to bring here while Mom and Charlie were in their own world. That was when Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood stopped over to say hello. The Lockwood's never failed to take an opportunity to say "Hello" to everyone wherever they went.

I saw the look Charlie gave Mom when they noticed the Lockwood's coming over. I was so going to love Charlie more for this. Tyler made some comment about starting school soon and how he would miss Bella, Tyler was always after Bella, it was just sad. That was when Charlie announced that he and Bella were moving to Mystic Falls permanently and how he proposed to my Mom.

Carol Lockwood gushed over Mom's ring, but I could see that she was guessing how many carats it was and comparing it to hers. Mrs. Lockwood was so fake, just like Tyler. Then Mr. Lockwood being the "Mayor" asked Charlie if he going Mom on the police force. I tried to hide my laugh when Charlie said, "No Mayor, I am trying to convince your current Sherriff to change jobs and join me in whatever we decide to do in the future."

The Mayor almost lost it and when he finally was able to speak he said, "Charlie Swan you know better than most how important Liz is to this town, how can you try to take her away from us?"

Charlie coughed and said "Well Mr. Mayor, no offense but that is between me and my future wife. Good night to you and your family thank you for stopping by now I would like to enjoy the rest of my evening with mine." Charlie turned back to Mom and started telling her about his friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Bella and I just sat there trying not to giggle. It was epic the way Charlie dismissed the Mayor and his family. I heard Mrs. Lockwood say "I never" as she walked away from the table.

The rest of my week, I spent cleaning out one of the bedrooms I thought Bella would like. I was so excited I was like the energizer bunny. I could not wait to travel with Bella and Charlie back to Forks, even the trip was a drag. It just meant I would be getting my family sooner.

* * *

I have had some questions so I hope I can answer them.

Elena is cursed like Klaus, it will come out when Klaus finds out about her and wants to break the curse his Mother put on her.

Damon is friends with Klaus especially since Klaus killed Katherine, when Klaus wants to kill Elena due to the curse Damon has to chose sides when Bella wants to save Elena. When Bella turns eighteen she finds out everything and knows her purpose in life. Damon will have decisions to make and it won't be easy. Stefan falls in love with Elena however Damon is torn because he thinks she will be another Katherine and Klaus is very convincing.

I know that some want the story to go a certain way, but I see the story and I plan on following my outline. I hope you continue to follow the story in the new year. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

**Forks, Washington**

**Alice**

I was sitting in the living room watching Jazz and Emmett play their video games. Rosalie was painting her nails looking bored but we all knew that she was quietly cheering on Emmett. Esmé had a pad of paper in her lap and I knew that she was sketching designs for our next home. Carlisle had a large medical book in his lap and was slowly rubbing Esme's leg.

Edward's absence had affected us all, but Esmé took it harder than the rest of us. It was then I had a vision of Charlie deciding to move to Mystic Falls now instead of after Bella graduated. I started to sob thinking of how I lost Bella as my sister thanks to my idiot Brother and now I was losing her as my friend since she was moving away.

"Alice what's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Charlie just decided to move to Mystic Falls now and he is getting engaged," I told them.

Rose stood and said "Thanks to our idiot brother!" Rose left the room trying to hide how hurt she felt. Rose's snark was not always about her being angry. Rose thought she could hide behind her pain.

Emmett looked like a lost puppy. "Belly is moving?" he said and when I nodded my head in confirmation, he then followed Rose out of the room.

Esmé said, "I think we should try to get Edward to come home Carlisle, I think leaving him alone all this time has not been the correct decision."

I was so proud of Esmé for standing up to Carlisle. When it came to Edward, Carlisle left him alone to make his decision whether they are good or bad. Sometimes Carlisle let's Edward slide more than the rest of us.

Carlisle agreed and said "I'll go try him now and make sure he understands how his leaving was wrong and how he is needed home."

Jazz pulled me closer to him and said, "I'm so sorry to hear about Bella, Alice. I know how much she means to you. We should think about how we can keep her in our lives."

I was surprised and said, "You mean it Jazzy, I would love to be around Bella, no matter where she lives." I started to talk really fast about all the things we need to do to make that possible when Jazz started to kiss me to shut me up.

Emmett walked into the room and said "What do you mean Jasper? We can still have Belly in our lives?"

I could see the hope in Emmett's eyes and I knew he loved Bella just as much as I did. "Emmett, we are going to work out a plan to not loose Bella even with her moving across the country."

"All I can say at this point is Bella has not decided to confront Edward for his betrayal. She is still so hurt and does not like to think about him or even say his name. I did Bella try to decide about all of us and is unsure about letting us in her life. We will just have to make sure she feels safe around us and that we will support her no matter who is our family," I told them.

Emmett smiled in agreement then and I said, "But no telling Edward! He may not want us to even consider it. Edward always thinks he knows best, but this time he is wrong."

"Alright Alice, I won't think about around Edward. That jerk does not deserve to be in Belly's life after what he did," Emmett said with a gigantic grin on his face.

By the end of the week, I was bouncing around the house with my plans for Bella and Charlie's farewell party. Edward was due back home later today; however the only ones excited to see him were Esmé and Carlisle. The rest of us had found a new common goal, finding different ways to keep Bella in our life.

**Mystic Falls**

**Bonnie**

When Caroline stopped by a few days ago she announced that her Mom was now engaged to Charlie, Bella's Dad. I knew that Caroline had a lot of energy but she was ridiculous, Caroline was bouncing around the room telling me of all the plans she had in the works for Bella's new bedroom and then of course there was the wedding.

"Care, slow down I can't keep up with you," I said trying to slow her down. I almost knew it was a losing battle but I tried.

Grams must have heard because she entered my bedroom and said, "Congratulations Caroline, I am very happy for you and your Mom. Now please sit for a moment I have something I need ask of you."

Caroline sat because when my Grams told you to sit, you sat. No questions asked. I smiled at Grams as a way of thanking her.

"Caroline, I understand that you are going back to Forks with Bella is that correct?" Grams asked.

"Yes I am Ms. Bennett, Charlie thought it would help Bella since he might be gone most of the time until he found his replacement," answered Caroline.

"Good, Good. I am glad. Bella is going to be facing some difficulties when she returns," Grams said and then looked at us both.

"You know what happened with Edward already so I won't rehash that mess, but let me say that her troubles with Edward are not over. He will have heard by now that she is leaving Forks and I'm afraid of how this will affect our Bella," Grams said then grabbed my hand along with Caroline's.

"What do you think will happen? And how can I help?" asked Caroline.

"I want you to never leave Bella alone with Edward. I don't think he would hurt her, so don't worry about that, I think Edward will try to talk Bella into thinking her feelings are wrong. Bella finally has come back and I don't want Edward to damage that," Grams said with a sad smile.

"Bonnie have you talked with Elena lately?" Grams asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I think she is still grounded and for once I think she is following the rules."

"Bella will probably have a farewell party Caroline, I want you with her at all times. I have a strong feeling and this feeling is bad. Promise me you will not leave Bella alone Caroline," Grams asked Caroline.

"I won't leave Bella's side, I promise. I don't know what I can do to prevent Bella getting hurt, but I promise not to leave her side at any time," said Caroline.

Grams patted her hands then said "Good, I'll leave you two girls alone to finish your conversation, but I do believe Caroline has run out things to talk about." And we all laughed.

**Forks Washington**

**Caroline**

Once we reached the Swan home in Forks, I was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. This trip with all the planes and all the driving was the worst. I don't understand how Bella handled it all these years. I would have hated it.

"I'm really tired, is there somewhere I can sleep?" I asked Bella while carrying in my overnight bag.

"Sure my bed, we will be sharing anyway," Bella said laughing when I looked at her surprised. "Our house is really small Caroline, besides we are going to be sisters, it will be good for us."

"Alright Bells, just show me the way, I need want to sleep," I said yawning.

Bella lead me upstairs and I saw her room and was thankful she had a full size bed instead of a single. _That would have been interesting to say the least._

A while later I heard the shower running and then realized it was late in the day. I wonder who was in the shower, so I went back downstairs and tried to find the kitchen. Even this late in the day I was going to need coffee to keep me awake. When I entered the kitchen I found Bella with Alice Cullen sitting at the kitchen table.

Alice got up and hugged me like I was her best friend. "Good to see you Alice, how long have you been here?" I asked remembering my promise to Ms. Shelia.

"Not long at all, Jazz and I were driving by running some errands for Esmé and we spotted Charlie's car in front and I had to stop and see Bella," said Alice almost too fast in a trill.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Alice," I looked around thinking Jasper was here and I missed him. Alice noticed and said, "Jazzy went home to give Esmé what she needed, he will be back for me later."

Bella saw me looking at the coffee pot and said, "Caroline would you like some coffee? I can make it really quick."

I nodded and said, "Absolutely, I am going to need it to stay awake. I don't know how you adjust to the traveling it takes to come here all the time. I would have made my Mom move years ago."

Bella blushed and then said "Alice, I guess it's time to tell you that Dad has decided to move to Mystic Falls now instead of after I graduate. And…he proposed to Liz and she said yes. So that makes Caroline my new sister."

Alice tried to hold her smile when she congratulated us, but I could see that she was upset. "You can always visit Alice, your family too" then I realized what I said when Bella winced and said, "Well most of your family."

Alice understood and said "Well most of my family likes to travel and see new places, so I don't see why you would not see us occasionally." I understood her meaning when she said most of her family that it would not include Edward.

Bella stood when the coffee finished brewing and poured me a large cup of coffee, bringing the creamer and then sat down next to me and said, "Well ladies, I think we need to plan my awesome farewell party that Alice keeps trying to talk me into."

Alice and I both looked at her like she grew a second head. "Where is Bella and what have you done with her?" I asked her.

"Well with great friends like you and Alice how can I go wrong?" said Bella smiling at us then she grabbed us bringing us in for a hug.

"Bella, you're going to make me cry," said Alice

While I drank all the coffee in the pot, Alice, Bella and I talked about the farewell party. It turns out Bella had her own list of people she wanted to include for the party. Alice said Esmé offered their home but only if Bella approved. It seemed like Alice was trying hard not to make decisions for Bella but made Bella make the decisions. This was nice change since the last time I was here, Alice pretty much controlled all our decisions. This new Alice and Bella was nice to see.

When Jasper came to get Alice he was super sweet to us and invited us out to dinner in a few days, whenever Bella felt up to it. Bella hugged Jasper and thanked him for letting Alice spend most of the day with her. I could really see how much Bella loved the Cullen family.

Charlie was the one in the shower and left for the station shortly after coming down. He made sure that Bella and I knew to call him if something happened, and by something he meant Edward coming over.

Bella and I decided that we would order from the local restaurant and pick it up to bring home. Bella told me that news spread fast in this town and with Charlie officially giving his notice this afternoon, the whole town would know by the morning.

I sat in Bella's Jeep while she talked to her car, saying how she would miss her, but her next owner would probably love her just as much as she did. It was really cute and sad at the same time. We arrived at the diner and Bella ran inside. She came out a few minutes later rolling her eyes; it appeared the news of Charlie's leaving had already reached the diner. Yikes, this is a small town that loves to gossip.

"So…what did they say?" I asked when she started the car. Bella turned to me and laughed, "They asked if Charlie had hurt himself while on vacation because they had to be the only reason he was resigning. Something about Charlie loving Forks too much to leave and all that jazz…" said Bella.

"Great, I wonder what they will say when they find out he's marrying my Mom," I said turning to look out the window. "There are so many trees here and it's all green," I said almost loud enough for Bella to hear but not quite.

"It took me a while to get used to all the green, Caroline. The sun never shines but yet everything is always green. I must have ruined three pairs of shoes my first week here," said Bella.

I replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean. When you told us to pack for rain when we last visited I didn't really believe you. It's a good thing my sperm donor keeps my checking account loaded. I had to purchase all new shoes when we got home."

Bella turn to me and said "Caroline, I know you are worried about me. About Edward really, but please don't. I had a really long talk with my Aunt Jenna and she explained things to me in a way I was able to step back and see things differently. Really, I'm good."

I took her hand and said, "I know Bells, I could see how much you have changed lately. I'm glad. Although seeing Edward is going to be hard on us both, I haven't been able to work out my feelings on what happened yet. Don't get mad, it's just when he chose to do what he did; he not only hurt you, he hurt a lot of people. I'm sure you see how Matt and Jeremy have changed and even Bonnie. I guess what I am saying is…well damn I don't know what I am saying."

Bella and I busted out laughing. I could not believe that we were actually laughing about how hurt we felt. I had tears in my eyes but it was because I was laughing. We pulled up to the house to see Charlie's car parked in what Bella called his "Usual spot" and entered the house.

Charlie looked at both of us laughing and said "Have a good time girls?"

Bella kissed his cheek and said "Yeah, Dad we did. But wait to hear what someone said about your resignation."

Charlie held up his hands and said, "Oh, no…you will not be telling me tales from the gossips in town. I'm sure they will come up with some good ones, however I do not want to hear them."

Bella pulled out plates for us while I went on got us something to drink. "Charlie what is Vitamin R?"

Bella laughed, "Dad's beer Care, he won't be able to find it Mystic Falls so he better enjoy it while he is here."

"Don't start Bells, I don't drink that much," said a fairly red Charlie.

We ate dinner then the phone started to ring. Charlie told us not to answer the phone, he had the machine on and did not want to have to answer all the questions from the townsfolk, his words not mine.

Charlie did mention that we should head over the reservation in the afternoon. Billy's family was planning a dinner that we were required to attend. All I could think about were all those boys and how good they looked without their shirts.

I smiled and Bella hit me on the arm, "Stop it Care, I know what you are thinking about and NO you cannot play with the boys. It would be cruel to get their hopes up with us leaving so soon."

"I never knew you to be a party pooper Bells" I said with a pout on my face.

When we went to bed that night I lay next to Bella and we talked about how she felt about Edward now that she talked with her Aunt Jenna.

"I just could not believe that Edward be affected by Elena and her flirting. I have seen Elena flirt and I really thought Edward would be different you know. It took him so long to even talk to me, and then getting him to admit his feeling for me was like Wow. I really thought I loved him Care, and because I felt that way I assumed he did also."

Bella was quiet for a while then said "I guess love means different things to different people, especially to men or boys whatever you want to call them." Listening to Bella open up about her feelings was eye opening. I really never thought about how different girls were compared to boys. Our feelings were so different and we expressed them differently.

Bella then said, "What I still can't understand is how Elena could act that way. All our lives I have loved her no matter what she did, and let's face it right now she really has done a lot."

"Yeah, I know. I never knew about the other things Bells," I said softly ashamed I was not aware of how bad Elena had become.

"Part of it was my fault for letting her getting away with it, sometimes I think if I stood up to her about the small stuff she may not have felt she could get away with kissing my boyfriend. The same boyfriend she teased me about liking too much," Bella sighed and then turned so she could look at me.

"Caroline, promise me when you think you like a boy, you will come to me and talk about your feelings first. I think if I had talked with my Aunt Jenna before I got serious with Edward…well it may not have turned out this way. I just don't want to go into a relationship and think he feels the same way when in reality he may not," Bella said then took my hand.

"When I would hold Edward's hand, I would feel something like electricity flowing between us. This feeling made me think we had real love. Then I would lose myself when he looked into my eyes. It was as if the world never existed and it was just the two of us. I should have known better, the world still existed I should have remembered that and not let myself fall under his spell," Bella sighed again.

"I really don't mean to scare you away from love or boys, I know love is real. It's how we let love control our lives that makes it wrong. Look at our parents, all these years of loving each other but putting us first. Not only that they had jobs, responsibilities and yet they never lost their love. I know that when Dad would talk to your Mom he was on cloud nine the rest of the day," Bella smiled when she mentioned her Dad.

"I know what you mean; Mom was always different when she talked to your Dad. Even across the country they found a way to love each other," I said.

"That's what I mean Care, they worked together and did not let obstacles stop their dreams but they still lived in the real world. That has to mean something right?" Bella asked.

I yawned again and Bella said, "Enough with the heavy, let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow. I have to make three pans of lasagna for the dinner."

"Wait, what? You mean we have to bring dinner for the dinner we were invited to?" I asked wondering how things worked here in Forks.

"No I really don't have to bring them my lasagna, it's just they really like it and one pan is never enough. Besides I won't be making them lasagna after this dinner, we are leaving remember?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right. Got it. Good night Bells," I said and quickly found myself asleep.

**La Push Beach**

**Bella**

Caroline and I spent the day making three giant pans of lasagna to take with us to Billy Black's. Well I made them and Caroline talked mostly. After our conversation on love last night I think she finally believed that I would be alright if and when we ran into Edward. Alice had told me that Edward was back at home, but Esmé forbid him from coming over to see me.

I really appreciated Esmé for that save. I told Alice that although I was OK with their hosting my farewell party for our friends at school, I was not up to seeing Edward just yet. Caroline was still asleep when I opened up to Alice about my feelings. I knew that whatever I told her she would keep to herself. Alice had a way of keeping Edward out of her mind and it was pretty funny when she told me what she did. Let's just say it involved a naked Jasper and leave it at that shall we.

Caroline was bouncing around by the time we were ready to leave. I had to stop at the local grocery store to pick up some diet soda for Caroline; there was never any diet soda around in Forks. I hated the taste and the boys at the Res would have made fun of me if I drank diet soda. When I pulled into the parking lot I asked Caroline to come with this time. I knew that Caroline had a special skill I needed to get out of the store quickly.

Caroline intimated people naturally. Not in a bad way, she was just too chipper and asked lots of questions and really made people want to leave to avoid having to talk with the non-stop talking machine called Caroline.

Of course once we got to the checkout line Jessica and Lauren spotted me and started asking about why my Dad resigned and that's when Caroline took over. I stood there watching as Jessica and Lauren tried to keep up their line of questioning when Caroline was clearly the host of this conversation. I almost lost it when Lauren looked at Caroline and said "Who are you?" and Caroline started with how she was going to be my new sister but since we grew up together we were already like sisters and then she started with how our bedrooms were so close together and on and on it went.

When Jessica and Lauren had enough they turned to me and said "Well see ya Bella" and left us standing there I looked at Caroline and we both busted out laughing. She knew I brought inside to help get rid of busy bodies and she knew exactly how to handle them. "You are my idol Caroline." I said as we exited the store.

"Well I couldn't just let those two bimbo's get away with talking to you like that now could I?" she said all innocent.

I drove us toward the reservation and Caroline said, "Will it be that way tonight?"

I shook my head, "No everyone is really, really nice. But please don't go off alone with anyone. It gets really dark and I don't want you to get lost or hurt." I looked at her and then said, "I speak from experience Care."

She nodded then said, "How do think Charlie will announce me?"

I could see that Caroline was nervous about what everyone would think of her and said "You're his daughter Caroline. He will tell everyone just like he does with me. He loves you! Plus when everyone finds out he is getting married they will start asking questions about the wedding and he will need you to take over." We both laughed knowing it was true. Charlie got tongue tied when it came to personal talk.

Once we exited the car I saw Jake and he came running over to my car with Quil and Embry to help carry our contributions to the dinner.

"Smells good Bells," said Jake. "Is that Bella famous lasagna?" asked Embry.

Once the boys gave the pans to Mrs. Clearwater, Jake came over and put his arm over my shoulder. Caroline and I took a seat by the bonfire on one of the logs while we waited for dinner to be announced.

"So I heard that "he who is not to be named" came back to town Bells, how are you?" asked Jake.

I shoved him with my shoulder, "Jake you can say his name around me. I'm really OK. Don't worry." Then to prove my point I said, "Yes I heard Edward was back, but I told his sister I did not want to see him yet."

Jake sputtered, "Yet? What do you mean yet? You are not going to see him are you?"

"Jake, don't tell me what I can or cannot do. I thought you were my friend," I said to him and he got a stunned look on his face. I guess I never stood up to him before and it surprised him. Good for me I thought.

"Bella, that's not what I meant," Jake sounded remorseful.

"Jake, I know that you care about me, but what I do or don't do with Edward is my business. I want you to be able to accept my decisions and be my friend. And so you know I am not even thinking of taking Edward back." I said then said to myself if he even wants me back. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Caroline was smiling at me and said, "I like this new Bella. No one messes with my sister!"

Dinner was announced but once everyone was seated Harry Clearwater stood making the announcement that Charlie Swan was now an engaged man to the lovely Elizabeth Forbes from Mystic Falls. Then he went on to say that Charlie had given his resignation in at the police station and the Swan family would be moving to Mystic Falls in the coming weeks.

"Bella, how come you didn't tell me," Jake said with his mouth full of food.

I chuckled and said "No talking with your mouth full, your Mother taught you better." Then I looked at my Dad being bombarded with questions and knew there was no way out of this. "Jake, Charlie decided this while he was on his vacation. He loves Liz and Caroline" and I hugged Caroline closer. "I'm happy he finally deciding that his life takes priority. I mean, what's really holding me here. We don't go to the same school, so I don't see all much, plus now you have a place to come visit."

Caroline then added, "The traveling sucks" she rolled her eyes "Trust me it does, but once you are in Mystic Falls it all seems worth it."

"Like I'll get to go see you," said Jake sounding sad.

"Actually you will," I said. "Charlie is asking your Dad to be his best man at the wedding so you get to come. And your Dad can't say no since my Grandparents offered to pay for all the airplane tickets for your family, the Clearwater's and Aterea's. I think she mentioned a few other's but what Grandma wants, Grandma Gets!"

"Cool!" said Jake, Embry and Quill all at the same time.

I did not want to bust their bubble, ok maybe I did so I said, and "You will have to dress up for the Wedding so don't get too excited."

"Oh, man I knew there was a catch," said Jake but he continued to eat.

Caroline leaned over and said "they can really put away the food, is there something wrong with them?'

Jake heard and said "No, just growing boys that's all." And he laughed with the other boys.

By the time we got home Caroline was tired again. I completely forgot about the time change. Dad carried her inside and put on the bed, while I took off her shoes and jeans. I would need to pay more attention so that Caroline was able to get more sleep.

I heard a ding and looked at my phone. I had a text from Alice.

Alice:

_How was your night? Did you have fun?_

Me:

_Yes, it was fun and Charlie was embarrassed with all the questions about Liz and the wedding._

Alice:

_I ran into Jessica and Lauren tonight_

Me:

_So what did those two have to say?_

Alice:

_They were surprised that you have a new sister and then they said they could not get a word in edgewise and were miffed they could not get more info out of you._

Me:

_LOL Gotta love Caroline._

Alice:

_I am glad you have her. She is Sweet and will protect you always._

Me:

_You have me too Alice._

Alice:

_I know but I still feel better knowing you have her._

Me:

_Thanks, are you coming over in the AM?_

Alice:

_I want to but HE keeps bugging me about seeing you._

I knew this was coming and avoiding him would just make it worse.

Me:

_Tell him he can come over in the morning with you, but he has to leave when I ask._

Alice:

_I will, see you in the AM._

I fell asleep without dreaming and not worrying about seeing Edward in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

I have to say this now; I am going to have a hard time with Bella and Edward this chapter, so bear with me. This will the shortest chapter in the story.

* * *

**Forks**

**Bella**

I woke up early today trying to let Caroline sleep in. The time change has really affected her sleep and she tends to get cranky when she is tired.

Once I have showered and dressed for the day, I check in to see a still sleeping Caroline. I head downstairs and start breakfast knowing that once Caroline smell the coffee and sausage she will come down. Caroline lives for coffee and we do not have a Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts in town so she is left with my talent at making coffee. Just another reason to leave this small town I tell myself.

I know that Alice and Ed…Edward, there I can say his name I tell myself that it is getting easier. Alice and Edward are coming over this morning. So I keep telling myself what Aunt Jenna told me "I am good enough, I am worth it, and no one should make me feel otherwise."

I'm not really sure what Edward will say regarding his actions but I know that I will tell him I did not deserve to be treated that way and if he had feelings for someone else he should have owned up to them before he cheated. Just keep telling yourself that Bella, it will sound better the more you say it.

So as I flip the last of the pancakes I hear Caroline come downstairs with her hair all over the place, looks like she will be taking her shower later this morning.

"Um, Bella" Caroline says reaching her arms up over her head "I hope you made coffee sweetie, I don't think the weather here is agreeing with me. I am so tired all the time."

"Of course, Care I would not want to have you mad at me so early in the day," I laugh as I see her head to the coffee pot.

"Do you make breakfast every day? Because if you do I think I may have to start training earlier for cheerleading this year," yawns Caroline.

"No actually I usually have pop-tarts for breakfast, but Dad warned me not to feed you any while you are here. I think, he thinks your Mom will get mad at him if we feed you junk food," I say.

"Oh good, because I seriously don't want my ass to grow any more than it is," said Caroline taking a sip of her coffee.

I shake my head at her and laugh. I never knew she was so concerned about her body before. "Care, Alice is coming over this morning and she is bringing Edward with her." I said his name and did not flinch this time. It is getting easier.

Caroline looks at me with wide eyes "You're kidding right? Why?"

I hesitate and say, "I think it's time I have a talk with him. He has been driving his family nuts with wanting to come over to talk to me and well I think it is time. I have some things to say to him that he needs to hear."

"Do I get to say things to him too?" she asks.

"No, you don't! This is between Edward and me." I say more confident that I have ever sounded.

Caroline looks at me and says "Fine, but don't think for one moment that I will be upstairs while this little pow-wow is going on. I will be listening in the living room. I think Alice can keep me company. I'm sure she is interested in what he has to say for himself."

"I thought as much, but don't worry. I will be fine. Now eat and go shower or you might miss the pow-wow," I say and then start to eat breakfast along with Caroline.

Sometime later I have cleaned the kitchen and Caroline is just coming downstairs the doorbell rings. I know that Alice has times it so she and Caroline will be able to listen in on our conversation.

Caroline beats me to the front door opening it and gives Alice a hug. I know she says something in her ear but I cannot hear and both Alice and Edward smile. Great, way to start. I do not look at Edwards face not because I am afraid of him. I just know it would hurt.

"Come in," says an all too chipper Caroline. She then points to Edward and says "You go in the kitchen, Alice and I will stay here and pick out a movie for later, which is code for we are going to stay close and listen in.

Edward being the gentlemen he always is says "Good morning Bella."

I say "Hi Edward, let's go in the kitchen and talk." I do not look at him I just start walking into the kitchen. Yeah, I am being a bit a bitch, but he deserves it, so I do not feel bad about being rude.

I sit down and immediately start fidgeting with the tablecloth. Edward sits across from me and we sit there. No one says anything. I could hear Alice cough and know that is her signal to start talking.

I have to know why he kissed Elena so I start "Why? Edward, why could you not tell me that you did not feel the same way for me anymore?"

Edward looks at his hands and says "That wasn't it Bella, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really did not want to do that. It's just whenever Elena touched me and believe me I tried to stay away from her, it felt the same way you made me feel when we touched."

I sat looking at him confused.

"When you touch me I feel something like electricity flowing from you and when Elena touched me it was the same. I cannot explain it really at first I was determined to stay away from her. Elena made it so hard, she was always by me," said Edward.

"Really? That's what you have to say? She was always around you and you could not resist her? Come on Edward that sounds ridiculous," I knew I sounded mad but come on; he sounded like Elena was controlling him.

Edward looked up at me, "Bella, when we first met, there was an immediate pull from my heart. I felt something for you that I had not ever experienced before." He paused then said, "When Elena first touched me I felt the same thing I felt for you. At first I thought it was because you are related, then…it grew stronger. I know I should have talked to you about it; maybe it would have never happened. It was driving me crazy and I just had to know."

I could see how Edward was suffering but damn if I was going to make him feel better.

"The day I came over and Elena was in the backyard" Edward ran his fingers threw his hair. "Hell, I don't know what happened I just needed to find out if kissing her was the same as when I kissed you."

I crossed my arms on the table and said, "Well was it? Was what you needed to find out worth Edward?"

Edward looked up and I knew if he could cry tears, he would be, his eyes were red, and he finally said, "Yes, it was the same. I knew after it happened it was wrong and I made a mistake but I saw Caroline in the window and knew she saw what happened. I panicked and ran."

"Where you ever going to tell me if you had not been caught?" I said knowing I sounded as hurt as I felt. The honesty Edward was giving me hurt. He felt something for Elena.

"I thought I would have told you, I could not understand what was happening with Elena. I still do not. I lost you and I'm so sorry," said Edward. He tried to reach for my hands and I pulled away from him sitting taller in my chair.

"Edward, I saw how Elena looked at you. I watched as she tried to get you to notice her when we were together. I never thought you would fall for her. You told me you loved me…Me. I believed you. I trusted you; I finally opened up to someone and thought they loved me as I loved them. What you did hurt me so much," I could hear my voice cracking but I did not want to fall apart.

"Bella I do love you," he said but I did not let him finish.

"No Edward, you thought you loved me. If you truly loved me, no one especially my _cousin_ would have caught your attention. Love is something more and I do not think you ever did love me. I may have made you feel something you never felt before and you assumed it was love, but in all honesty you did not."

Edward looked lost but I had to continue, "Edward, when you love someone, you are open, honest, loyal and make that person a priority in your life while still keeping true to yourself. I think you changed who you are because you thought that was what I wanted. I never wanted you to change, I just wanted Edward. And if you truly felt the same way, no one would have come between us. What hurt more than anything was you kissed my cousin? My younger cousin Edward. I have to live the rest of my life looking at Elena and knowing she betrayed my trust, I just don't think I can do the same with you."

Edward said, "Bella" but I stopped him again. "No Edward, I can't trust you and for now I can't be your friend. I cannot promise in time things will change but for now, I do not want to be your friend. One day you will find your other half, but that is not me."

I stood up signaling our conversation was over and Edward being Edward said "Thank you for seeing me and telling me how you feel. I will honor your wishes." Then he left.

When I walked into the living room Alice and Caroline surrounded me. I cried for the loss of my first love. He would always have a place in my heart but now I had to move on and hopefully one day I would find someone to love me as much as I loved them.

"I'm good," I said while wiping the tears from my face. Alice and Caroline looked at me as if they did not believe me but I said, "Really, we have a party to plan, Dad already made arrangement for the shipping company and our flights back to Mystic Falls."

Alice and Caroline then went into party planning mode and that was how we spend the morning. By the afternoon we had the invitations made out and we on the road to hand them out to our friends.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_Thank you for all your comments. I have not been able to get to the computer for the past five days; thankfully, I wrote several chapters ahead and saved them. My husband has been researching vacations and with three boys, ranging in ages from 15 to 21 everyone has different ideas. Today his is at work, so the computer is now back in my hands. _**

**_Although I have not been able to get on the computer to write, I have been doing some editing on my iPad of previous chapters. I made some typing mistakes and then I (rolling eyes) changed or shorted a few things hoping to make the story work better, so for those of you who have been following my story from the beginning I apologize._**

* * *

**Forks**

**Caroline**

We are leaving Forks today, and to be completely honest I am so happy. All this rain has affected me and not in the good way, I need sunshine. Charlie woke us up for our flight by bribing us with coffee and pop-tarts.

When Bella told Alice and me that she wanted to get her farewell party started, I was so thrilled. I would be able to put my _"skills" _to work and make happy memories for Bella. Alice however told me that she could do just about everything. Each time I came up with a suggestion, Alice already had it on her _"lists"_ and made me feel as if I was not needed, because Alice had it all done.

Bella must have said something to her when I left the room because when I came back into the room to get something to drink, Alice was calmer and tried her hardest to get me to participate. It was as if she was a different person all together. Alice shared everything with me, her lists, how she came up with her ideas and even asked for suggestions for things we did back in Mystic Falls. I had to admit that Alice knew a lot and taught me things that I would use in the future.

Alice apologized and told me that it was important to Bella to make sure everyone had a good time and not just her. She laughed when she told me that she had a tendency to take over and make everyone do what she wanted and now realized that she was wrong. Everyone needed to be included and after her talk with Bella, Alice finally understood.

Party planning continued but at the Cullen home. Bella was going over the menu with Esme, while Alice and I were pulling out decorations she stored in the attic. I was amazed at the amount of decorations they had stored up there. It was the length of the house and it had high ceilings. I had to wonder why they called it an attic; it was more like a fourth floor to their three-story house.

Alice was digging out some lights and she stopped taking off downstairs yelling at Edward to stop. Why Alice would want Edward to stop playing his piano was beyond me, Edward played beautifully, and the melody was breathtaking. It pulled at my heart and I wanted to hear more, however when I finally reached the main floor I saw Bella crying and knew whatever Edward was playing meant something to her.

Alice went over to Edward and wacked the back of his head so hard I would have thought he might have gotten hurt. Alice told think about his actions and how they would affect "people" and by "people," she meant Bella. I walked over to Bella and saw her in Esme's arms, I wanted to comfort her, but I could see that Esme was what Bella needed at this moment. I really wanted to strangle Edward for hurting Bella this way.

Edward left the room heading outside, I could see how much that piece of music he played hurt him just as much as Bella was at this moment. Rose and Emmett came inside passing Edward on the way out. Emmett's eyes went to Bella and he said something about hurting Edward later. I could have sworn he said when the humans were not around but I had to be hearing things.

When Rose told Bella that her brother was not worth it and Bella needed to remember that Edward was just an immature boy who did not know his ass from his head, I laughed along with Bella.

Alice called me to go back to the attic and pull out some more decorations for the party I left Bella knowing that she was in good hands. Although Edward was a jerk in my book, the rest of his family loved Bella and that made them OK in my book.

Alice kept me busy until it was time to go back and have dinner with Charlie. I was happy that Alice was including me; however, that girl had more energy than the energizer bunny. Alice bounced all over the attic so fast I had to blink a few times to catch up with her location.

The night of the party, I made Bella wear a dress. When I walked into "our" room and saw her standing there with a pair of jeans in her hand I put my foot down.

"Bella you are going to be saying goodbye to your friends, do you really want them to remember you in a pair of jeans? Come on Bells, you have some wonderful dresses and a hot body. Make all the guys and girls that have been snotty to you remember you looking HOT!" I told her.

Bella looked at me and I could see the wheels turning so I pushed harder, "Let them all see what they are missing now that you're leaving."

It seemed to work, she put on the black dress that showed off her legs and if I say so myself, her hot body. When we arrived, the party was in full swing.

I held Bella's hand and said, "Let's go have some fun and by this time tomorrow we will be in the sunshine, I'm so tired of all this rain."

Bella introduced me all night as her sister and I ate it up. It was fun looking at their faces when they tried to figure out if they knew she had a sister or did they just not pay attention to her all this time.

"No, my Mom and her Dad are getting married, so that makes me her new sister," I said waiving my hand between us after I let them stew for a few minutes. It was glorious fun all night.

Jasper came over to talk to me, he had always been nice, but now it was as if he felt freer and lighter somehow. We talked about what Bella's life would be like in Mystic Falls, he found it fascinating how our town council had kept most of the town's traditions alive and how much Bella would now be asked to participate.

I was explaining some of our annual events when I mentioned that Bella's Grandmother would most likely make Bella participate in the upcoming Miss Mystic Falls pageant that Emmett busts out laughing.

He said, "Our Belly is going to be in a beauty pageant?"

I saw Rose smack Emmett and thought about how much this family smacked each other and had to wonder if Esme was always busy trying to keep her family in line all the time. Esme gave Rose a look that said she did not approve of her behavior and Rose just shrugged.

Rose said, "Bella will be wonderful in this Miss Mystic Falls thingy. I understand it is more about what she does for the community and not just beauty. Although Bella is very beautiful and I can't see how anyone would beat her."

I nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Bella has a big heart and it shows. She has always made us feel loved and welcomed." Then I went on to describe the "us" being my friends.

Rose then said, "At first I thought Bella was going to be Lauren Mallory with her bitchy attitude, but I quickly learned how truly caring she was towards others. I hate to admit it, but I was also jealous of her when I saw her at the New Year's party."

"Really? Bella never mentioned anything," I told Rose.

"That's just Belly," said Emmett. "She never made a big deal about anything and accepted us for who we were. It was really nice to finally make friends."

What Emmett said sounded off somehow. Why would they have trouble making friends here? I had to put that aside for now because Esme was rolling out the cake.

I looked up to see Edward standing on the stairs watching everyone below, he looked really sad, I almost felt sorry for the guy but shook that thought away. He deserved to be sad hurting my sister that way. If I had not knowing Elena all my life I might have wrote her off as being a friend. I was still torn as to how to resolve my anger with her but for now my focus was Bella.

That night Bella and I fell into bed, said goodnight and slept. Charlie had to wake us so that we would not miss our flight. When we landed in Virginia and the sun was shining, I smiled. It was good to be home.

**Forks**

**Bella**

When Edward left and I told Alice and Caroline we needed to start planning my party, I saw both their faces light up. It was when Alice had taken over and I saw Caroline's face that I knew I needed to step in and make some changes.

Caroline left the room broken hearted and I knew why. Alice.

"Alice…Alice" I had to repeat her name to get her to stop talking and look at me.

"You need to stop. I don't think you are even aware that Caroline left the room," I told her frustrated see Alice take over everything just as she usually had, but his time Alice was hurting Caroline and I could not stand by and not say anything.

Alice looked around finally taking notice and said, "Why did she leave? We are almost done."

"Alice, _we are almost nothing_, it was all you," I said then looked her in the eyes taking her hand, "You need to realize that other's want to help. I think you have taken control for so long that you do not even recognize what you are doing. You push people away, you don't let others suggest anything, and you don't listen."

Alice was surprised at my words. "But…"

I held up my other hand and said, "Just wait, please. When I first arrived you forced me into going shopping." I rolled my eyes, "Yes I let you persuade me, and it was because I wanted to make you happy. However on these shopping trips you did not listen to me or try to make _me _happy."

I knew that Alice could see how miserable I was by having to tell her the truth. "When you get an idea in your head, you don't stop to ask or think how the others feel, they may not want to do whatever you think everyone should be doing. I think your family has just let you take control for so long and they don't know how to tell you to stop."

I saw Alice's face fall I then took both her hands in mine, "When Caroline suggested ideas, you did not acknowledge them and just pushed through your ideas as the only way it could happen. You hurt Caroline and when it comes down to it, me."

Alice was quiet, so I continued, "Alice I know you just want to make people happy and because of your _sight_, you think you always know what the correct way to do something is. You need to take into account people's feelings. You need to let people talk and tell you things before you jump right into things. It hurts me to have to tell you this, but you need to know. And moreover you need to change, hurting your friends and family just to have it your way is wrong."

I saw Alice come to the realization that my words were true. I saw acceptance and I felt her sorrow for having hurt people. It was then I was able to push the feelings of love in her and heal whatever had been bothering her all these years. I had to assume it was because Alice did not remember being a human and that hurt her.

Alice looked at us, our hands that were now glowing and she smiled. I knew that she felt the love and acceptance I was able to give her and from this day forward Alice was going to be a different person and the changes in her would make her family happy and maybe she would make more friends.

When Caroline came back into the room Alice jumped up and started over with Caroline with the "party planning" and I could see how happy they both were now.

When we went over to Alice's, it was so that I could talk over the Menu for the party. Alice was now allowing others to participate in the planning and it surprised everyone. Esme was happy to be able to come up a menu that "_us humans_" would enjoy and that she would be able to whip up without too much fuss. I did not want Esme stuck in the kitchen for days.

When we were almost finished with the menu, I heard Edward start to play the piano. What surprised me was that Edward was playing my lullaby that he wrote for me. When it started, I felt the pain in my chest immediately. Alice came running downstairs shouting at Edward to stop that is when I found myself in Esme's arms.

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry that Edward hurt you by playing your lullaby. I do not believe he is doing it on purpose Bella. We have not had a chance to talk about what happened between the two of you Bella, however you need to know that Edward is hurting just as much as you are if not more. I will try to get you talk to him, it is not my place, but know that he is trying to cope with his actions. And he is still just a teenage boy who made a mistake," said Esme holding me.

I thanked Esme for her kind words and when Jasper came in the room, I asked if I could talk to him.

Jasper took me outside on their deck, trying to give us some privacy. I knew that with vampire hearing they might hear it all, but it still made me feel better I was outside the house.

I sat down in the chair next to Jasper mirroring his actions. We sat for a several moments in silence and it was nice. I took some deep breaths and then started.

"Jasper, I want to know, no I need to know. Did Edward ever care about me or was I just some attraction to him?" I said looking down at my shoes.

Jasper being the only one in the world who could tell me how someone honestly felt and who up to this point, had never hid anything from me for _my own good l_ooked at me for a moment. He then said with his very southern accent, "Darlin' I know you don't want to hear lies…however I'm not sure you are ready."

I looked up at him with my brows tight and said, "What do you mean Jasper?"

Jasper looked at me and said, "Edward is hurting, everyone can see it there is no need for me to tell you otherwise. What Edward may or may not have felt for you is irreverent at this point. Love is complicated Darlin'."

I was unsure of what Jasper was telling me. "So are you saying Edward never really loved me?"

Jasper shook his head, "No I'm not saying that, not all…, but real love Bella is so much more than what I felt coming from him."

I had my answer, Edward thought he was in love with me but did not know what real love felt like. It made me sad to think that Edward had not fallen in love with me as I did with him. I could see he was hurting, however he was hurting over what he did or how he had hurt me. I really did not want that answer.

Jasper then said, "Bella, I'm not sure what you did with Alice, but thank you. She is truly the love of my life and will always be, however she has changed and it is for the better. Thank you."

I went to take Jasper's hand and he pulled away from me. "I don't think that's the best idea Bella, although I trust myself to talk to you outside and be this close, you know I have never been able to feel that controlled around you hon."

I smiled at Jasper and said, "I know Jasper, you have been a wonderful friend and I know how much you struggle with your _cravings._ I see the pain you are in when you are at school. I think I can help you if you let me."

Jasper's look of surprise was nothing less than I expected so I said, "Jasper you know that I have special _"gifts"_ as it were, and you know I helped Alice. Please let me try with you. It will not hurt and you may even like the outcome."

Jasper thought about it and nodded, "It can't be that bad Darlin', and so I'm willing to give it a try."

I slowly took Jasper's hands in mine all the while looking into his eyes so that I could see if he was truly going to open up to me. A person had to want it and accept it for me to be able to help them.

"Jasper, you have a good heart, strong convictions, and morals. You are a good man, never doubt yourself," as I said these words the light was flowing from me towards Jasper and I saw the awe in his eyes. I knew he could feel the love and acceptance coming from me and then he smiled.

"Bella, thank you. Hell, thank you does not even begin to cover what you have just done for me. My pain is gone and do not feel like I want to kill you all the time." He laughed knowing I did not take offense.

"I don't have the cravings anymore," said Jasper as he picked me to give me a hug. This was the closest I have ever been to Jasper.

"Jasper, your pain will be gone forever. You never have to worry about killing a human at school or anywhere ever again. You opened yourself up to me and accepted my gift, now all you have to do is live your life. Be happy," I told him with tears in my eyes.

When Jasper stepped away and we turned to head back inside, we saw Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett standing there with looks of surprise and awe.

When I went back inside everyone hugged me, I knew they all saw me heal Jasper with my powers confirming the story regarding me and my special powers.

Rose looked at me and asked, "Bella can you come with me for a minute?"

I followed Rose into Carlisle's office and sat next to her on the sofa. I waited knowing that Rose needed to be open for me to help Rose.

Rose then told me her story about how she became a vampire after Carlisle found her on the street near death. Rose was raped and beaten left to die on the street on her way home from a friend's house. Rose opened up about her disappointment for not being able to have children with Emmett and her overall hurt that she hid behind her snark and bitchiness.

After she finished her story, she asked if I could help her get passed her disappointment in life. She loved Emmett and was thankful that she was able to spend the rest of her life with him, however deep inside the hurt and trauma she experienced was holding her back.

I took her hands in mine, looked into Rose's eyes, and knew she was open and accepting of my gifts. As I held her hands I said, "Rose life is full of disappointments and failures, it's how we handle them and learn from them that's makes us grow a people. Forgiveness is love. You love with all your heart, open it up and accept love back," I came out of my trance and looked at Rose while the light left my hands and hers.

Rose looked at me then said, "Bella did you hear yourself? It was like you were in a trance or something but those words mean everything."

I sat there thinking back on what just happened, and then it hit me. I needed to forgive. Life is full of disappointments and failures. It is how we deal with them, that makes us better people. When I felt that I could face my pain I stood.

"Rose, you did more for me than I did for you, thank you," I said giving her a hug with tears falling down my face.

When we came out of Carlisle's office, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were there waiting for us to emerge. They each said their thank you for healing their family. I could see how much this meant to each of them.

Alice finally brought Caroline downstairs, saying it was time for us to go home and have dinner with Charlie. I knew that when Caroline and I left the Cullen family was going to have a family meeting to discuss what I had done that day.

The night of the party, I watched how the Cullen's reacted differently with _"the Humans"_ and found they enjoyed themselves. They fit in better and were not afraid to be near them as in school. Caroline was bouncing all over telling everyone how exactly she was my sister. I enjoyed teasing them by introducing Caroline as my sister and seeing fear show on their faces when they had to think about wether or not they had known about a sister before.

When Esme brought out the cake, I looked up to see Edward looking down from the stairway. He was miserable and I knew that I needed to see him before I left. I asked Alice for help and she was able to get Edward to agree to meet me in Carlisle's office.

Edward stood with his hands in his pockets looking out the windows. When I entered, he turned around looking at me with a questioning look on his face. I knew he would be wondering why I wanted to see him, so I just started.

"Edward, come sit over by me. I have something to tell you and I hope you will listen," I said and sat on the familiar sofa.

Edward came over and slowly sat down unsure what to do.

"I have something to say, more like apologize for before I leave," I said looking into his eyes.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for, it was all me. You did nothing wrong and I am truly sorry," said Edward trying to look down.

I took my finger and raised his head, "Edward, I need to look at me and not hide."

Edward raised his head so that I could see his face and waited.

I reached out taking his hands in mine and I felt that familiar feeling once again. "Edward, I have to say I'm sorry for not being open to you. I need you to know that I forgive you. What we feel when we touch is something special, do not ever doubt it, but's it is not love Edward. I do not think it ever was for you. I am not angry, just sad. Love is something so special when it comes you cherish it and hold onto it always."

I could see him start to interrupt but I did not give him the chance, "Edward, I know that you are hurting. I see it, so does your family. I do not want you to hurt anymore. You need to forgive yourself just as I have done. When you find love, you will know without a doubt."

I hesitated on my next words, "So you having doubts and wanting to find out what it was you felt with Elena…well it's normal, Ok as normal as you and I are. That means something…I am not normal and I think Elena is not either. There is something that makes us special and that is why you were drawn to us for some supernatural reason. I'm sorry I did not realize it sooner, it may have saved us both from all the pain and disappointment."

Edward was taking my words in trying to understand. I saw the realization come to him when he finally understood my words about Elena and I being special.

I then added, "Edward, the pull you had towards us was not love. I know that now. You will realize it and come to terms with it. Maybe Jasper can help you work through your feelings."

I looked at him knowing I had to be completely honest with him for this to work, "Edward, I really did fall in love in you. I will always love you in some way. You need to figure out what love really is and I am not that girl. It hurts to admit it, I would have been so happy with you if you had loved me. I think you need to talk to your family, not stay so separate from them. It's hurting you and when you don't deal with your feelings, it will just make it worse in the long run."

I could see Edward finally accept the truth. I squeezed his hands and pushed the love and acceptance towards him, he was ready. Our hands glowed and Edward looked at them with awe.

"Edward, when you open yourself up and try to understand your feelings, you will find love and acceptance from that special person. Whatever your past or future, she will be the one to stand by you, support you and love you for the person you are. Please stop hurting yourself with guilt, I forgive you, and I understand," I said letting go of his hands.

I knew then that whatever happened to Edward and his family, they would be all right. Now I had to leave and find Caroline. Dad would wake us up in a few hours for our flight back to Mystic Falls.

As I lay in bed, I tried to think of what to say to Elena now that I had comes terms with the pain of losing Edward Cullen. If only Elena, what? Elena would what? She was changing and I was afraid of what was happening to her and her life.

The trip to Mystic Falls was long, however with Caroline complaining the entire time I was glad that it would be over soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Mystic Falls**

**Stefan**

If I was honest with myself, I had to admit to myself that being here in Mystic Falls with my brother Damon was nice. Do not get me wrong, I still worry that Damon will snap and become the old Damon. The Damon that killed people to torment me, but I was trying to enjoy my time with him now.

Our construction project was almost complete. Damon had hired plumbers and electricians to update our home. After that, we pretty much did the rest of the work ourselves.

The kitchen was finished and looked like a gourmet's kitchen with stainless steel appliances. We hid a "special refrigerator" behind a wall of cabinets to hold Damon's blood bags. If I had time, I would work on placing a few "Animal" bags there as well.

Damon had planned how the renovation was to take place and he was doing a wonderful job at keeping me busy with his lists. I am not miserable with what I was doing, it was only that Damon spent a lot of his time with the Sheriff and the town council and I spent most nights at home alone.

Damon assured me that once school started I would have more time for myself to make friends and be acquainted with the town. His first priority was making sure all the work on our house was completed before school started and I agreed with him on this point. It did not make sense-making friends if I cannot bring them home due to construction on our house.

Tonight I was just bored. I wanted to get out and do something, so while Damon is gone on his nightly "neighborhood watch" I decided to take a walk and maybe stop and get something to eat.

**Elena**

Grandma would not have me over because I was "grounded" so when Uncle Charlie and Bella moved to Mystic Falls permanently I was not able to see them. I felt like something was making me take my punishment but it felt wrong. I listened to Mom and Dad when they corrected me or decided I needed to do more chores. Something was off; I just could not put my finger on it.

**Bella**

Dad decided that we should stay with Grandma and Grandpa until the wedding, which was next week. How Caroline managed to convince our parents to get married so quickly was beyond me. We had only been here a week when the announcement that the wedding was in four weeks.

Dad and Liz were to go on a two-week honeymoon and Caroline would be staying with me at my Grandparents home. We decided that since it worked out so well in Forks, we would share my room. It was actually fun to see my Dad worry over the wedding plans with Liz. I loved seeing him this happy.

Our guests from Forks were due to arrive next week and spend about 10 days with us. Jacob told his Dad that if they were making the trip all the way here, he wanted to stay a while longer and see the town. Billy agreed and Grams made all the arrangements. I was looking forward to seeing some of my friends.

School would be starting in just over a month and I would finally be a senior. If the school district in Forks had not been so difficult I would have already graduated but since my Birthday was at the end of January I missed the cutoff, however here in Mystic Falls I would have been starting my first year of college this fall.

It was all right though; I would have my cousins and friends with me at school. I was the oldest so they probably would not be in any of my classes. I was just happy to have someone to sit with during lunch. When I thought about going to school and having to make new friends again, I was sad. Alice was still in Forks along with Angela.

Dad and I spent a lot of time with Liz and Caroline at their home. There were changes and decisions that needed to be made so that we felt comfortable moving into their home. I loved the design Caroline had for my room and the best part was…I had my own bathroom. I did not have to share with Caroline. Please do not get me wrong I love her, but she has an excessive amount of girly stuff.

Dad was just happy to be with Liz. They talked about what job Dad would be looking for and being a cop was not on the table, thankfully…Halleluiah and all that. Liz wanted to give her notice, however Dad talked her out of it saying they had plenty of time to decide once they came home from their honeymoon.

I got chills just thinking about my Dad doing_ that_ with Liz. Gross. I was not going to bring it up with Caroline I did not want to hear her thoughts about our parents getting it on.

One day Dad took me to Liz's house so I could take Caroline shopping. Dad insisted that I take control for buying myself clothes and I needed new clothes for school. Dad also explained that if Caroline wanted something after she spent all her Dad's money it was OK for me purchase it for her, but do not get too wild.

We entered the kitchen; sitting at the table was the man with raven black hair and blue eyes sipping coffee with Liz. I almost did not know what to do when he introduced himself to me. Dad was looking at me strangely since I was never one to act _weird_ when meeting anyone.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore, a friend of Liz's from the council," he said as he held my hand.

I stuttered, "Hel…hello Damon. I'm Bella."

Liz looked at me and smiled behind her coffee mug. I knew she knew I was attracted to Damon. I mean come on the man was gorgeous, who wouldn't be attracted to him.

Dad coughed and said, "Damon I glad you were here to meet my Bella. She has met most of people in town since we have been coming here since she was a baby. I am just glad she was able to meet you today. I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on her."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad"

"Not a problem, Charlie. I will keep my out for your girls. I know how Father's cherish their daughters," said Damon with a smirk looking directly at me.

After the day Dad introduced us, I saw Damon at least once a day until the wedding. He stopped by Liz's when I was there visiting to "_check on things and fill in Liz with updates."_ I learned he was part of the neighborhood watch program. Dad really liked Damon so I felt more comfortable around him.

**Damon**

Since Charlie introduced me to his lovely daughter, I could not get her out of my head. Bella was just as beautiful as she had been when I first met her before she became my wife. Since our last meeting a few years ago when we bumped into each other, Bella had matured. I could see the sadness in her eyes and knew it was from that jerk of an ex-boyfriend, Edtard. When I learned that he had kissed Elena, hurting Bella in the process I wanted to ring his neck.

Seeing Bella with her friends at the Mystic Grill acting carefree, made me happy. I could still see how hurt she was by that experience but I could also see how she was on the mend. I could read Bella's face just as with my Isabella. She would try to hide things from me, but I always knew when something was bothering my Isabella.

I sat drinking while she would be sitting with either Caroline Forbes or little Bonnie Bennett. I had not seen Elena in quite some time, so that must mean my compulsion was still holding. I was thankful for small miracles. It also gave me time to work out how I was going to introduce Stefan to Elena and more importantly Bella.

I grew concerned when three very large, dark men walked into the grill and called out "Bella Swan, where are you?" into the crowd.

I turned towards Bella to see her stand and smile. She stood and ran into the largest one's arms. I almost went over and ripped his arms off him until I heard "Bells, how are you loca?" Bella replied "Fine Jake, how are things back in Forks?"

They must be friends of Bella from Forks, calm down Damon. Do not make a scene I told myself. I finished off my drink, turning to indicate I wanted another and decided to wait and hear their conversation.

"Bella Swan how's life?" said one of the boys.

"Really good Quil. How is Aunt Sara doing? I heard that Uncle Quil was having some heart issues," said Bella.

"Aunt Sara is doing better since Dr. Cullen fixed his valve. Aunt Sara could not be any happier." He told Bella.

"That's great. Dr. Cullen is a wonderful Doctor after all," said Bella.

"Yeah, Yeah, but he's still a leach," said the boy.

Bella huffed and said, "Quil, you better than anyone know better than that. Do not call them that. It's not their fault they are what they are, and you know they don't kill humans." Bella whispered.

When I heard her say that, I almost choked on my drink. Damn she knew about vampires.

"Besides, you know they don't call you dogs," Bella huffed back at them.

I heard them all mumble, "Yeah, sorry."

Now I was interested, dogs. These boys were huge, could they be werewolves? I guess I had some digging to do before I would feel better about Bella hanging around these boys.

"Well Jake, who was the latest," asked Bella.

"Honestly Bells, Sam would have a fit, but since you know him already I don't think it would hurt. Seth Clearwater is our new pack member. He got mad at Sam for something and he phased in front of his parents. Nearly gave his father a heart attack," said the boy.

"Really, little Seth?" asked Bella.

"Not so little anymore Bells, he's almost as tall as Embry and he can out eat the rest of us. Sue had to buy all new clothes for him. She almost did not bring Seth to the wedding because she was afraid he couldn't control himself." The other boy said.

"Oh, I guess I should tell Grams. Maybe she can help with that thing she does with her eyes. She might be able to tell him not to phase until he gets home." Said Bella

That's it! I think I just heard Bella say that her Grandmother is a vampire. I am going to have to do a better job at this neighborhood watch thing. I cannot have my Bella around wolves and vampires while she is human. I rubbed my chin; maybe I can kidnap her and take her away until she turns eighteen. My thoughts were broken when I heard "Damon, what brings you here?"

I turned slowly to see Stefan standing there looking at me.

"Nothing Brother, just a drink," I tried to play it off.

"Really, because I could swear you are here watching a girl that looks exactly like Isabella Damon," said Stefan.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you would be only half-right little brother. Sit and have a drink with me. My story is going to be a long one and we have to stay until three very large boys leave that girl."

Stefan sat and ordered a drink, compelling the bartender to serve him. "Well, dear Brother please begin."


	32. Chapter 32

**do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Stefan**

I walked into the Mystic Grill with hopes of getting something to eat along the lines of a burger and fries. When I walked inside the first thing I noticed was how crowed it was for a weeknight. There were people playing pool, darts and of course eating. I looked towards the bar and saw Damon.

So this is where he disappears to at night, I thought to myself. Then I heard a laugh that sounded familiar. Too familiar, however it was impossible my sister in-law Isabella was dead. I slowly turned trying to figure out where that laugh was coming from and was shocked.

Sitting with three very large men was a girl that was the spitting image of Isabella Marie Salvatore, my brother's wife and more importantly his other half. I looked towards the bar and Damon was looking at me with an _"Oh Shit_" look on his face.

Damn it, I should have known better to trust Damon. He brought me here because whomever this mystery girl is was here in Mystic Falls. He wanted me to go to High School and make friends as he put it. Therefore, he wanted me to find out more about her and become his spy.

As I walked towards the bar, my feelings about whether or not I should trust Damon were warring inside me. On one hand, I could be his spy for whatever plan he had, or I could walk away and let him deal with whatever he had decided to work out.

I sat next to Damon, ordered a drink, compelling the bartender to serve me because let's face it, I could only push nineteen or twenty at best, there was no way anyone would think I was twenty one.

I looked up at Damon and said, "Well, dear Brother please begin."

Damon took another sip of his drink and said, "I know this looks bad Stefan, I have been working it all out in my head and still can't find the answers."

I scoffed at him; he knew something I was not going to let him off until he told me everything.

Damon started his story by telling of how he found Isabella's body and what Emily Bennett told him. Emily said she placed a spell on Isabella that would allow her to come back to Damon. Of course, he did not believe Emily or understand how it was even possible, hearing this I was confused, and knowing Damon he would not have believed Emily. Thus started the Salvatore brother's war.

Damon then explained that he saw me at Isabella's grave the last time I was visiting before my last breakdown. During that trip, he literally bumped into Bella here at the Grill. Damon explained how upsetting seeing the young Bella was for him. It was then he remembered what Emily Bennett had told him about his Isabella returning to him. Bella was so young at the time, he had been waited for her grow up all this time. While he waited all these years, he found out more about her family.

I finished off my drink, ordering another for Damon and me. I knew what Damon was telling me the truth, I could see it his face. He was upset, hurt, and thrilled all at the same time.

It was when he told me that Bella was a Swan, a descendant of his Isabella. Damon then explained that he also found out something that may not make me happy; however, he needed to know more about this other girl.

I was puzzled about his comment regarding "another girl" but let it pass. I needed to know more about this new Bella.

"Damon, what do you really know about this Bella?" I asked hoping she really was supposed to be his Isabella.

"Well, little brother, she apparently knows about vampires and werewolves," he replied and turned his head.

"Those three giant boys are some of them, apparently they are family friends here for her father's wedding to sheriff Liz Forbes," he said with a grimace on his face.

"Werewolves? Really?" I asked astonished but then looked at the boys and I could make out some of characteristics.

"Yeah, her Father is Charlie Swan, he was the man Liz is engaged to, and their wedding is tomorrow. Remember when I told you how I was making "friends" in the council?" Damon asked with that knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah, keep friends close and enemies closer," I replied and Damon nodded.

Well, the good sheriff and her new man are trying to decide what they will do once they are married. The Mr. does not agree with the "council's" edicts and won't sign the required documents regarding vampires and all that… so he and Liz are looking into new avenues," Damon said.

"What has that to do with those three giant's over there?" I turned my head looking at Bella's table.

"I think, they are somehow related. Family," Damon rolled his eyes. "They are here for the wedding and are keeping Bella company, and from what I can hear they are catching up on the town's gossip," answered Damon.

I took another drink from my glass and asked, "Are you invited to the wedding?" I had not seen any invitations come recently, so the possibility that Damon was no included was great.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, Liz's daughter Caroline." Damon paused and gave me that knowing look that told me how important my "friendship" with Caroline Forbes was becoming. "Well Caroline was handing them out, she thought it was a personal touch or something." I saw Damon roll his eyes again.

"Does that mean you can bring someone? Someone like your younger brother for instance?" I asked hoping he would take me since his secret was out.

Damon sat there and I waited for him to figure out what was in his head.

"Brother, I know what I am going thru is unbelievable, however if I take you the wedding…you will have your own set of issues to deal with and I am not sure you are ready," announced Damon and he took another drink from his glass.

"That sounds ominous. Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well if you must know, there is someone here in town that is…well let's just say she is the exact image of Katherine Pierce," Damon said and saw my surprised expression.

"How? Katherine is dead, we saw Klaus kill her in front of us," I said finishing off my drink. My hands were shaking.

Damon turned towards me so that he was facing me, "Stefan, I don't know. However, I do know she is Bella's cousin and is around 15ish maybe 16 tops. She looks like her but younger. I don't know much, but what I do know is that she has some tendencies that are exactly like Katherine and that is not good as far as we are concerned."

I saw the look of apprehension on Damon's face. "What tendencies are those?" I was almost afraid to ask but I still needed to know.

"Let's just say, this girl hurt Bella. It happened a few months ago and Bella has almost bounced back to her normal self, however I do not see this girl with Bella anymore. It could be because she has been grounded for behaving badly, or Bella has cut ties. Either way, it's not good bro," replied Damon.

"She hurt Bella? How? Physically or …You can't mean…" I did not finish my statement.

Damon nodded, "Yep, the girl went after Bella's then boyfriend. I cannot say I am not happy she is free from Edtward, but all the same. This girl hurt Bella and that's not cool," Damon said ordering us another round of drinks.

"Who's Edtward?" I asked and saw the look on Damon's face. "Never Mind, I don't need to know."

After the bartender poured us anther drink, I held in my hand turning the glass slowly trying to wrap my head around the fact that there was a girl out there, that looked exactly like Katherine. The love of my life that plaque my dreams. If only I knew how I would react to seeing her, would I be able to distance myself from her knowing she looked exactly like the woman I fell in love with and gave up doing the right thing not only for me but my brother.

Damon and I noticed that Bella and her wolves were leaving the grill.

"Tell me more about the girl Damon," I said.

Damon's face looked as if he was torn whether or no he should tell me; however, he continued, "Her name is Elena Gilbert."

He stressed the last name of Gilbert knowing what that name meant to us. Her ancestor had created a device that started the mess with killing vampires back when we were still human.

"Well first you should know that I compelled her to take her punishment and behave," he said then gave me a look "Don't start Stefan, the girl stayed out all night and I found her with two boys in an abandoned house and they looked as if they were going to do something a girl her age should not do."

I sighed with relief, "So Elena…is behaving now?" It was weird to say her name. Elena, Elena, Elena I said over in my head.

"Yeah, as far as I know. I probably should have checked on her by now," Damon replied.

"It's just Bella has been keeping my attention these past few weeks. The wedding planning and now with all the "visitors" my neighborhood watch has actually turned into a neighborhood watch. I have a bad feeling, I wish I could put my finger on it," said Damon finishing his drink.

He patted me on the back, "Come I'll show you the Gilbert house and you can do some snooping, but don't let the neighbors see you snooping about, the town is on high alert. I don't want to have to bail my delinquent brother out of jail tonight," Damon said laughing.

Damon left me at the Gilbert home and I jumped into the tree closest to the window Damon pointed out as being Elena's room while he turned into the crow flying off towards the Swan home.

I heard Elena on the phone with another girl, they were talking about the wedding, and how Elena's parents told her that after the weekend she was off punishment. Elena asked about Bella and the girl tried to avoid giving her direct answers, which meant things were not great between the cousins.

When Elena came to the window pushing aside the curtain I saw her face and almost fell out of tree. It was a younger version of Katherine. My heart started pounding faster and my hands started to sweat. It was then I knew I had to get to know Elena.

**Damon**

I took my spot on my branch outside the Swan home. Soon I would have to find a spot near the Forbes' house when Charlie and Bella moved in permanently.

Bella and Caroline were in her room and apparently Caroline was going over all the wedding details and Bella was bored because she sighed. Bella never told Caroline to stop; she just let her continue babbling away.

I knew by now that Bella loved Caroline and would never hurt her feelings however, with all the babbling Caroline was doing I would have told her to shut her mouth a while ago.

I could hear Charlie and his Mom talking about the details of his honeymoon and their plans to move into Liz's house when the returned. Bella's room was finished and waiting, Charlie's words not mine. I learned more from Charlie in his conversation with his Mother than I did in the past few weeks.

The wolves did come from Forks, Washington. They were distant relatives so no; they did not carry the wolf gene. _That was great at least Bella would not be all furry and have a tail. Yikes!_

Liz was trying to get the Mayor to add an addendum so that Charlie could join the Police force without signing any documents. However, the Mayor was not willing budge. _I would have to do something about that and soon._

Charlie's ex-wife was causing problems for Bella. She wanted her to visit before school started but Charlie was not willing to let her go. _My list of things to find out more about was growing. Damn it!_ _As if, I have time to more things around here. _

I heard Charlie's Mother say she would be taking a trip to Florida while Charlie was gone to have a talk with Renee and clear things up so Bella would not have to worry about her again. _Wow a woman after my heart I thought. Ok, one less thing._

Then I started to worry about Stefan, was Elena's existence going to be a problem for him or us? I still did not want to bring Klaus here, I was afraid for Bella and she was my priority. My hope was that Stefan could deal with Elena and her issues before she caused more problems. Maybe I should take the compulsion off Elena and let Stefan decide what to do with her. _Huh? That may not be a bad idea._

School was starting soon, Stefan would be in school with her although in another grade, but still he would have more access to her. I think I will mention it to Stefan when I get home.

I tried to listen for Bella again and all I could hear was her breathing. She was asleep and Caroline was asleep next to her. That was good, I needed to get home and start planning. Now that Stefan knew Elena existed, I would not have to hide so much from him. _Stefan could my…what? I think I will have to come up with a name for us. Sherlock Holmes and Watson? No that will not work, it sounds too old. What are the kids into these days? I think I will have to find that out. _

**School Starts**

**Bella**

The past few weeks flew by so fast my head was spinning. Dad and Liz got married, went on their honeymoon, we moved into Liz's (now Dad and Liz's) home and now I was starting school. Grams had a list of "things" she wanted me to participate in now that I was officially a resident of Mystic Falls. I looked at the list and most of them were volunteering my time, which was all right, because I was starting to get bored with Caroline and Bonnie's need for shopping.

After my initial shopping trip to buy new clothes for school, I was not happy about being asked to go shopping repeatedly by Caroline. I thought Alice Cullen was bad when it came to shopping. Nope, Caroline beat her out by a mile. It also did not help that her bio-Dad was funding her shopping addiction trying to earn forgiveness for his mistake by trying to marry her off to his partner's son.

How Bonnie put up with Caroline and the shopping expeditions I will never know. Maybe she was just used to doing it, so it did not seem to wear on her as it did for me. I'll say that now that Elena has been off punishment she had joined them a few times, however came back empty handed. I was surprised to see that my Aunt Miranda had followed thru with the "paying back Uncle Charlie" plan.

Elena was still not the same around me. I was not sure if it because of Edward or something else. She would not talk to me alone. Jeremy on the other hand loved having me around all the time. I think he thought I was a walking encyclopedia or library, he asked me tons of questions, and when I could answer him correctly, he found that I was going to be his tutor this year.

On our first day of school Caroline, just as Alice had done previously tried to pick out my clothes. I stood there watching as Caroline fluttered around my room pulling out clothes she deemed worthy of the first day. When she left the room thinking she had accomplished her task, I just put the items away and chose my outfit, dark jeans a t-shirt from one of my favorite bands and my new favorite short boots with a low heel. _No sense falling down on my first day I thought to myself._

I reached the kitchen Liz and Dad had breakfast made were acting like newlyweds. It was almost gross to see my Dad kissing Liz but then I remembered how happy I was that Dad was finally happy. Dad noticed that I was dressed differently than in Forks and raised an eyebrow at me, so I shrugged.

Caroline walked into the kitchen took one look at my outfit and said, "That is not what we agreed upon Bella."

Before I took a bit of my pancakes I said, "No, you came into my room picking out clothes you thought I should wear."

Caroline scoffed, "Come on Bella, it is the first day of school and you look…you look like the stoners. I do not want my sister to be known as a stoner."

I looked down at my shirt and said, "Fine I'll change my shirt but that's it."

Caroline reluctantly agreed and we finished our breakfast. After my quick change, I drove us to the school, parking where Caroline wanted us to park and went inside the building. Last week during registration, we received our schedules, locker number, and combinations and had taken picture id's. Now all I needed to do was find my first class, History with a Mr. Saltzman.

I sat down waiting for the rest of the student to enter and in walks the man I met while I was helping my Aunt Jenna over the summer with research. I knew when I met him that Aunt Jenna liked him. She smiled when he was around, and for Aunt Jenna that was something. After her series of loser boyfriends, her interest in a nice, well mannered, good looking and intelligent man was something serious.

When Mr. Saltzman looked around and spotted me, he smiled. "Hi Bella, how was the rest of your summer?" he asked.

"Good, did you finish your paper?" I asked hoping he had spent more time with Jenna when I was not with her at the library.

I could see him blush. "Yes, I was able to finish it shortly after we met and completed my master's."

"Oh, well that's great. Did you happened to see my Aunt Jenna when I left?" I asked hoping he was interested in her and could be the next boyfriend.

He turned towards his desk, ran his hand thru his hair and said, "Um, yes actually. We have gone out on a few dates actually."

I smiled and said, "That's great. I am happy for you. Well more for my Aunt, but I'm happy for you." I did not want to have a running monologue and was happy when the first bell rang.

"Yes, well don't tell anyone about us, Jenna has some issues with people knowing," he replied.

"Got it!" I told him and the day started.

When the boy sat down next to me, I had sense of deja vu. I could see out of the corner of my eye a boy with messy brown hair and slight red-ish tint. I got goose bumps just thinking this could be just like Edward Cullen.

I decided to pull up my big girl panties and get a better look at the boy. When I turned my head, he smiled at me, it when then I noticed he had bright green eyes. Good not golden, green I said to myself. I relaxed in my chair and decided to introduce myself; I was staring at him after all.

"Um, Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I said hoping I did not sound like a raving lunatic for staring at him that way.

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore, I think you know my Brother Damon," he said while holding out his hand.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes I have met Damon."

Mr. Saltzman coughed brining us back to the front of the class. He smiled and shook his head not saying a word but I knew he thought I was attracted to Stefan.

After class ended, we each said our goodbyes and I did not see Stefan until lunch. Walking into the lunchroom, I heard Caroline shouting and waiving her arms above her head "Bella over here!" I blushed knowing that now everyone was going to be looking at me, how could they not with Caroline's display.

I put my bag down next to Caroline and took the seat next to her that she apparently was saving "Just for me" and pulled out my lunch. Caroline leaned over and said "Sorry," however, she did not say what she was sorry for, and it could be the shouting. Nope, it was because Elena was now heading over to our table with her lunch tray in her hands.

Jeremy looked over at me and shrugged when I mouthed "It's OK" to him. Matt was sitting next to Jeremy. Bonnie was sitting across from me apparently saving Elena her spot directly across from Caroline. It was when Elena sat down I noticed another body joining us and looked up. It was Stefan Salvatore.

"Hi, Stefan glad you can join us," I said taking my bottle of water out of my lunch bag.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again," Stefan replied and I could see Elena's eyes open wide.

Stefan then proceeded to inform Elena and the others that we had our first period class together. I saw Elena relax and smiled at her. I knew she was nervous sitting with me here so I tried to make it easier for her by being friendly.

That is when I knew, he was the one that Elena was supposed to meet and have her happy-ending. I had a vision of them kissing near a tree then Stefan kneeling down pulling out a ring and proposing.

When I came out of my vision, everyone seemed on edge. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena had witnessed me having a vision before, but the boys had not. I rubbed my head leaning over saying "I have a headache" hoping to avoid any questions.

Elena was good at keeping Stefan's attention, so when no one said anything about my _"episode" _things went back to the normal lunchroom conversations about homework and their teachers.

By the end of my day, I was exhausted. Caroline and the girls had cheerleading practice. I did have to give Caroline an A+ for effort, she did try really hard asking me to join cheerleading but soon realized I was not interested and left me alone. The boys had some sports practice and with the girls in cheerleading, I finally had some time to myself to enjoy the quiet.

I arrived at my new home to find Dad, Liz, and Damon talking at the kitchen table. It was weird seeing the three of them together, only because I was attracted to Damon and my Dad was almost like a "buddy" with him. Edward had never been close to being anything with my Dad. I wondered what Dad would think if he knew I liked Damon that way?

I walked into the kitchen, said, "Hey Dad, Liz, and Damon," and went directly to the cabinet in search of a pop tart. I had to have some sugar in me before I tackled my homework.

"Bells, glad you home," said Dad.

Damon smirked and said "No cheerleading practice?"

"Nope, not a cheerleader," I said smiling knowing he was trying to goad me.

"Why not? I'm sure the team could use another pretty girl," said Damon and I turned beet red.

I took a bite of a chocolate pop tart then said, "No time."

Damon looked at me then turned when Liz said, "Her Grandmother is pushing her into the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and has volunteering all over to make her "resume" look good."

Dad blushed knowing I did not like being forced into this however, he agreed with Grams when she said, "It's your last year to participate Bella, we need for you to catch up with the other girls."

Damon looked stunned. "They still have that here?"

Liz smiled and said "Yes, and the competition this year… well let's just say there are a lot of girls." Then she added, "Bella should be the front runner, however Helen is making sure Bella's resume is packed full so she stands out among the other girls."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you so very much Grams" and then finished my pop tart. I knew something was up and asked, "What's the pow- wow about?"

Dad looked nervous rubbing his chin. He looked at Liz for support and said, "Bells, the Mayor had decided to allow me on the police force without having to sign any documents." He stressed the word documents so I would understand.

"How?" I heard him say it was not policy," I replied.

Damon smiled and said, "Well you can thank me, I persuaded the Mayor to allow Charlie to be exempt. I pointed out Charlie's long standing Career history and may have told him that some of the council members agreed to this stipulation."

"Persuaded how exactly?' I asked knowing it was none of my business, however if Damon was able to make my Dad and Liz happy I needed to know.

Damon smirked, "Well…a little birdie told me something's and I passed them along shall we say and leave it at that. The outcome is good and it benefits us all. That's all that matters."

Dad and Liz were happy, what more could I want? "Thank you Damon, it means a lot to me that you were able to help my family."

Damon stood and said, "Yeah, well let's keep this to ourselves. We don't want the word getting around town that I am a nice guy now, would we?" Damon left and I knew that he had been watching me closely the entire time he was here.

Dad stood and hugged Liz, "Damon is a good guy, I still don't want to know how he was able to persuade the Mayor, but he is a good guy."

I would find in later years that the Mayor, Richard Lockwood was having an affair with not only Mrs. Donovan but also one Mrs. Fell whose husband was also on the town council.

The rest of my week was filled with school, homework and the various tasks Grandmother had assigned me. I was volunteering five out of the seven days in my week. Although I would never admit to it my Grams, I did enjoy my time volunteering. I met some wonderful people in town and I loved the kids.

It was now October 15 and things would be forever changed.

**School Starts**

**Stefan**

When I left for school this morning, I knew that I was going to meet Elena officially and not have to skulk around her home at night trying to be near her.

My first class was history with a Mr. Saltzman, I was telling myself that I needed to try to fit in and "make friends" as Damon instructed.

When I saw an open seat next to Bella Swan, I jumped at the chance to meet her. When I took my seat, I could feel Bella stiffen. I had to wonder if she knew that I was a vampire by her reaction. Bella was talking with the teacher as if she knew him and I found that comforting for some reason.

That was comforting but also strange. Time…I told myself in time I would get to know Bella. She was sweet and caring talking to Mr. Saltzman. I shook my head thinking about Elena and her "attitude" it was as if they were complete opposites. She turned to look at me and I could tell she relaxed.

"Um, Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," she said and I could see she was nervous.

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore, I think you know my Brother Damon," I said while holding out my hand hoping to make her feel safe.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes I have met Damon." I knew by the way she smiled she was definitely attracted to Damon. I was happy for my brother.

Mr. Saltzman coughed brining us back to the front of the class. He smiled and shook his head not saying a word. It was as if he thought we attracted to each other. Yikes, turn it down Stefan.

I knew from my hacking into the school records, Elena was in my Cooking and Art classes. She was a year younger than I in school was, so I took classes that would allow us to be in the same class without suspicion.

I had made Damon take off his compulsion last night knowing I would be in school with her hoping she would not cause too much trouble. I believed Damon when he told me about how boy crazy she had been, however I was hoping once she met me, things would work out.

Once I introduced myself to Elena Gilbert, I could see how quickly her attraction to me grew. During Art Elena invited me to sit with her and her friends during lunch. She never mentioned any of their names but I assumed that Bella would be sitting with us.

When I started to enter the lunchroom, Elena came up to me and said, "Let's go get lunch then I will introduce you to the gang."

Elena was easy to talk with and she smile at me bringing some of my old feelings to life inside me. She reminded me of when I had first met Katherine. She was of course beautiful, but she was also nice and caring unlike the girl she turned out to be near the end of her life.

I followed along and saw the table Elena was heading towards and could see Bella. Bella was mouthing "It's OK" to Jeremy, Elena's younger brother so I assumed Bella knew we were coming. I raised my eyebrow at Elena when Bella greeted me.

"Hi, Stefan glad you can join us," Bella said taking a bottle of water out of her lunch bag. I noted that she brought her lunch choosing not to eat the cafeteria food. Huh?

I replied, "Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again," I could see Elena's eyes open wide. She was not happy that I knew Bella.

I then explained to Elena and the other sitting at the table giving me curious looks that Bella and I had first period together. Elena seemed to calm down more and I could see how hard Bella was trying to be nice to Elena.

My admiration for Bella was growing as I got to know her better. Elena would most likely capture my heart; however, Bella was just as caring and loving as Isabella had been with me prior to her death.

Time passed and Elena and I spent all our free time together. I made a point never to bring Elena around while Damon was home. I knew Damon would not appreciate seeing Elena in our home. Elena introduced me to her all her friends and when I met her parents they seemed happy to meet me, it was as if I was their answer to their prayers.

I tried out for the football team, hoping to kill some time while Elena was at cheerleading practice and I made the team. Coach had me working with Matt Donovan to learn the plays and drills. I like Matt; however, I sensed he was not very thrilled to be working with me. Then I remembered he had once dated Elena and she broke up with him leaving him broken hearted.

When I met Jeremy, he seemed like a great kid. Jeremy would talk about Bella and how she had helped him bring his grades up; he was on goal to make second honors, apparently for the first time. It was as if Bella was his idol. I noticed when Elena was around; Jeremy kept our conversation to sports.

Attending school again was not as bad as I first thought it would be when Damon had suggested. I made some friends and I enjoyed my time with Bella as much as I did with Elena. These two girls were so opposite I had to wonder if they really came from the same family.

Damon was busy building his relationships with the founding families and attending meetings and parties. Damon did not talk about Bella when we were together; he wanted to know more about how I was doing with Elena in my life. Damon being Damon only wanted to hear that Elena was not treating Bella badly and usually left the room when I told him Bella was fine.

I should have been concerned when Elena told me that there was a party in the woods near the falls. Elena told me that she always wanted to attend the parties but felt she was not old enough until now. When I picked up Elena that night I made the assumption that Elena had informed her parents of our destination.

Looking back, I should have known better.

**The party in the woods**

**Elena**

I told Stefan that we should go to the party in the woods tonight. I had looked forward to finally being old enough to be included. I knew there would be drinking, come on what else does a bunch of teens do in the woods.

I almost felt bad when I got into Stefan's car and we headed out. He thought I had told my parents were we would be, however I told them I was going to his house for dinner with his older brother Damon. They knew Damon and trusted that he was going to chaperone us for the evening. I knew I was lying to everyone but I had been so good since I came back from Forks.

Yeah, things between Bella and me were still not back to the way it used to be, and I knew it was my fault. Every time I was near Bella, my skin crawled and I automatically stepped away from her. Stefan and Bella were friends and it bothered me. I knew that Stefan was attracted to me physically; I felt how attracted Stefan was when we made out.

What bothered me was his friendship with Bella was so easy. He fit in with my friends and family so easily. Edward did not; he tried to stay away from me even when I pushed myself on him. Why was Stefan acting differently? I would have thought he would have been apprehensive being so near to her it made me mad.

Tonight I was going to the party, and having a good time no matter anyone said. Stefan would eventually learn I lied to him, but to my way of thinking he would have such a great time with me, he would not be upset with me lying to him.

When we first arrived we said hi to the people we knew at school. Stefan being a junior knew more people than I did so he had introduced me to his friends. When I was handed the red solo cup holding beer, I took a sip and it tasted awful for the first few glasses me being me was not giving up, I continued to drink the nasty stuff.

Stefan was after me to stop but I distracted him by making out with him and rubbing myself against him. We had not had sex yet and I was feeling good and wanted to push him. I wanted him to want me as much as I wanted him. I was drunk and I knew it. If only I could remember the nights, events more clearly, I told myself things might have been different.

Stefan was holding my head in his hands. "Elena, we need to move Vicky to a more populated area. I need to carry her, but I need you to stay close to me. You understand," he asked looking into my eyes.

I was shaking, "Yes Stefan, I understand."

I remember holding onto Stefan as we went back to the party and saw Matt. He was frantic asking about Vicky. I can remember Stefan taking control and trying to stop the bleeding.

I was standing next to the tree shaking, I wondering how this night had gone so wrong. Stefan told me to stay put and he would be right back, but I was so scared I called my parents.

"Mom, I need you to come get me," I said crying hysterically into the phone.

"Where are you Elena? Are you at Stefan's? Did you get into a fight?" Mom asked me.

"No, I'm in the woods near the falls, at a party. Vicky was attacked by an animal and I'm scared," I told her.

"Dad and I are coming Elena. Stay near the other kids please Elena," Mom pleaded with me.

"Yes," was all I could say.

I remember the sirens getting louder and feeling sick, I needed to throw up and knew I did not Stefan to see me, I was feeling so embarrassed so I walked further into the forest.

Then I remember two people, a man, and a woman coming towards me and I was suddenly afraid of them. I knew they wanted to hurt me and I could not move.

What I remember next is fuzzy. Mom and Dad came running with some kind of weapons trying to protect me. When the Man killed my Dad I screamed, then I saw Damon kill that man by stabbing him in the heart with something made of wood. I was still screaming.

Stefan was pulling me away but I did not want to leave my parents.

I saw my Mom fall to the ground and once again Damon attack, he killed the woman by shoving a tree branch through her body.

I was still screaming when the police and paramedics came. They took Vicky Donovan and me away in the ambulance. I do not remember anything else.

**Damon**

Stefan called and said that a vampire in the wood near the falls had attacked a girl and he needed me to come. I left running towards the sound of kids partying, once I got near the scene I saw Matt Donovan holding his sister trying to get her to wake up.

I turned around looking for my brother and could not find him. I thought he would be near Elena trying to keep her safe when I saw Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert running. They ran into the woods and I followed. If they were here running with weapons that could kill vampires, I knew Elena must be in danger.

I arrived to see a male vampire telling Elena's Dad how he wanted to kill his daughter but now that he had the family unit here, he would enjoy killing them all.

Mr. Gilbert pleaded with this man to let his daughter go and I heard the vampire laugh.

Mrs. Gilbert was standing in front of Elena holding a steak in her right arm ready to strike at the woman who was now trying to circle them. I watched as Mr. Gilbert tried to fight his way out of the hold and knew I had to get to him and save him.

It happened all too fast, the vampire had snapped his neck just as I reached him grabbing him and pulling him away so I can drive the steak in his heart. I knew when Mr. Gilbert fell to the ground I was too late.

I looked up to see Mrs. Gilbert try to fight with the female, grabbed the woman by the hair pulling her away, and looked to see Mrs. Gilbert fall to the ground. The female had put her arm through Mrs. Gilbert's body so when I pulled her away, her arm was covered in blood and Mrs. Gilbert had a hole in her body.

I was so angry I shoved a tree branch through the woman killing her not thinking about anything other than getting vengeance. These two vampires had been on a killing spree in town and although I was happy to have finally killed them, I was angry that Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert lost their lives protecting Elena.

Elena, the girl who apparently did not tell her parents she was coming to a party in the wood and had apparently talked Stefan into bringing her here. I grabbed my hair in frustrations and screamed "Damn it!"

When I looked up, I saw Elena screaming being restrained by Stefan trying to fight her way free to reach her parents. I saw the look in Stefan's face and saw a sadness I had not seen since the night we both died.

I knew that tonight's events would change everything for us both. I was looking down at the man who tried to barter his life for his Daughter's life and now his Daughter and Son would not have their Parents.

"Damon! Damon!" shouted Charlie finally taking hold of my arms shaking me.

I looked up to see Charlie's face and knew he had just lost his Sister and her Husband. "I tried Charlie; I just was not fast enough." I said softly.

Charlie looked at me and said, "I know Damon, thank you, if you had not killed them many more lives could have been lost."

I was amazed at Charlie; he was holding it together while trying to comfort me, me another vampire, who killed people. Charlie did not know I was vampire, but he was still comforting me when I should be comforting him.

All I could imagine was how Bella was going to suffer with the news that her Aunt and Uncle had died today because I was not fast enough. I slowly walked back with Charlie leading me away from the scene.

Liz came up and hugged me, "thank you Damon."

All I could say was, "I'm sorry I was not fast enough, it happened too fast."

The police had questions about tonight. I informed them how Stefan had called me when he found Vicky Donovan knowing I was on the council. He knew I was closer than the police or ambulance and would be able to help protect everyone. I explained what I saw, what Grayson Gilbert did by pleading with the vampires to let his daughter go, how they died trying to protect Elena, and finally how I managed to kill the vampires.

When I was finished with my statement, I looked around and knew Stefan had left with Elena. Liz told me they had to sedate her to calm her down and would be keeping her overnight for observation at the hospital.

I flew to the branch outside the Swan home after hearing Charlie tell Bella to take Caroline to his parent's home. Liz said she was going to pick up Jeremy while Charlie called Jenna at school to come home. Tonight was going to be painful for the Swan family and I wanted to be her for Bella.

* * *

Ok, so normally, I do not leave comment about a chapter but today I feel it is worth it. Bella knew her Aunt and Uncle would give their lives protecting Elena. It has happened. Stefan is going to have a hard time with Elena and her grief. Life changes for the Swan family. Damon does not deal with the guilt well and stays away from Bella.

The two vampires were not in the area passing by, they had plans, and others would be coming to town. Some bad things are going to happen in the next six months but the story will move along faster. I have to get past the bad things before Bella can help.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

I was laying in my bed trying to figure out what was causing me to be so upset. Today at school I heard there was going to be a party in the woods tonight, which I thought was a _really bad_ idea. Drunk teenagers and being in the woods at night was a terrible combination.

I heard a knock on my door and looked to see Grandma sticking her head inside calling my name "Bella."

I sat up and said, "I'm awake Grams. What is it?"

Grandma walked towards me and I could clearly see that she was upset and crying. "Something has happened to your Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson honey."

My stomach fell, it already happened, "Grams, are they going to be OK?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be. They were dead and they died trying to save Elena.

Grandma sat down on the edge of my bed and said, "No honey, they have passed onto a better place." Grams patted my hands; I guess it was a Grandmother thing.

She then said, "Elena is at the hospital, they are keeping her overnight for observation. She is not hurt, however she is so upset they had to sedate her and will keep a close eye on her. Jeremy is coming over with Liz and Caroline. We thought it was best if all of us were together."

I nodded and said "Jenna?"

"Your Dad is working on bringing her home now, she should be home in a few hours," Grandma told me.

I went into her arms hugging her tight and said, "I'm so sorry."

Grandma was holding me and running her hand over my back trying to comfort me while I was trying to comfort her. I knew about my Aunt and Uncle for a while now and almost come to terms with losing them. I now had my Dad and my family to support.

We both cried until we heard the doorbell and we decided to go downstairs, knowing Jeremy and Caroline were coming over I wrapped my robe around myself and almost ran down the stairs.

I opened the door and Jeremy ran into my arms and sobbed. I held onto him and saw Caroline standing there with tears in her eyes as if she was waiting for the OK to come and hug me. I waived my hand indicating she should come and we cried together.

After a while, my Dad entered and hugged us and said, "Let's go and find a seat kids."I pulled Jeremy and Caroline by their hand into the family room to take a seat on the couch with me between them. Grandpa had Grandma in his lap; Liz went to stand next to Dad and held his hand.

Then I surprised when saw Damon Salvatore and Mr. Lockwood our town's Mayor standing near the fireplace. Damon was holding a drink and the Mayor looked like he could use a drink.

Dad coughed and said, "Kids, what we are about to tell you is important and very secret. You must not tell your friends or anyone for that matter. If you cannot think you can handle the responsibility I understand, you can head upstairs. Although I know each of you to be strong and trustworthy that is why I am making the decision to tell you all this now."

Jeremy and Caroline looked confused and I just looked down, I did not want them to know I already knew about vampires and the supernatural world. I just held onto Jeremy and Caroline's hands for support. I assumed they would want to know and tonight was the night they had to learn about the world they lived in; Jeremy had to learn how his parents died.

Dad gave the Mayor a knowing look and the Mayor shrugged, I took this to mean the Mayor did not want Dad to tell us about vampires but was supporting my Dad's decision anyway.

"What I am about to tell you pertains to what happened to tonight. Elena and Stefan were at a party in the wood tonight," he said then looked at me. I nodded my head slightly telling my Dad I knew about the party.

"From the information we have gathered Vicky Donovan, was attacked tonight." Dad waited to see if we would say anything. I could not and kept quiet.

Dad said, "Stefan and Elena heard a girl scream, they went looking to help the girl, they found Vicky bleeding and unconscious. They then took her back to the party area where they left her with Matt."

Now I was shocked, Matt went to the party with his sister Vicky. I knew Dad was mad that our friends and more importantly Elena were at the party tonight.

Dad turned to look at Damon and said, "Stefan called Damon to come help why they waited for the ambulance and police to arrive. It was during this time Elena somehow became separated from the group."

Dad sighed and rubbed his chin, "Sometime during all the confusion with kids leaving the party, Elena had apparently called Miranda and asked her to come pick her up stating there was an "animal" attack and Vicky was injured."

"From what Damon has told us, by the time Miranda and Grayson arrived, Elena was already in danger. She was being held by what we know as the couple committing the murders over the past several weeks," said Dad in his cop mode.

I knew when Dad sounded like his "cop" he was trying to deal with the facts and only the facts and keep his emotions in check. I turned to see Jeremy turning white and Caroline squeezed my hand so tight I was afraid she was going to hurt me. I turned to Caroline and shook our hands, "Not so tight."

Dad said hesitantly, "The man and woman that attacked Vicky and then murdered Miranda and Grayson were vampires."

I heard Jeremy gasp and then he said, "Uncle Charlie are you sure? I did not think vampire were real."

I looked around the room and saw uncomfortable Damon, Liz and the Mayor looked now that Dad had spilled the beans. Damon saw me looking at him and turned to look away.

"Jeremy, vampires are very real. This town among others has a history of dealing with vampire attacks, we normal categorize them as "animal attacks" so the people in this town do not freak out and cause a panic situation. The town council as you known it is mainly here to deal with the vampire attacks. I'm so sorry Jeremy that you were not told before tonight," said Dad looking guilty.

"What do you mean?" said Jeremy looking at my Dad as if he was his lifeline and savior.

"Jeremy…Son, I have always believed that family, especially family who are members of the _town council_ should be aware of the dangers in town. It would have helped with tonight's disaster that's for sure."

I heard Dad's anger for the _town council_ when he said those words.

"If those on the town council had decided to tell their children kids like Elena and Stefan, they would not have been in the woods tonight. If the kids knew that the "animal attacks" were not in fact animals but vampires. They may have also told other kids to avoid the woods knowing about murders these past weeks," Dad glared when he turned towards Mr. Lockwood when he said those last words.

"If the kids knew about dangers of being in the woods with vampires on the loose, your parents would not have gone to try and save Elena," Dad said getting angry.

Jeremy had tears in his eyes however, he appeared confused, "What did my parents have to do with this anyway? Why were they even trying to save Elena? I don't understand,"

Dad then went on to explain the history of the town. The function of the council was not all the functions they supported. That was only a cover for them to meet and deal with vampires. He then explained how the founding families agreed to work together to make the town safe and how he, Liz, and Damon were part of making the town safe.

Jeremy looked even more confused, "My parents were a part of this council that hunted vampires and had for generations?"

Dad nodded and said, "Your Father planned on teaching you when you reached the age of eighteen. It is the age deemed safe by the council to start inducting the next generation."

The room was quiet and I could see Jeremy getting angry so I tried to push feelings of love to him without giving me away to Caroline, Damon, and Mr. Lockwood.

Damon came over to stand next to Dad rubbing the back of his neck and he said, "Jeremy, I'm so sorry I tried to get to them to in time, I wasn't fast enough."

We all listened as Damon told his story about what happened tonight. "They had Elena and your Father was able to free Elena by sacrificing himself hoping that she would get away. Your Mom…well I thought I had the female."

Damon rubbed the back of his neck saying, "Well by the time I was able to kill the female your Mom was gone. I'm so sorry." Damon looked down not wanting to see our reaction to what he thought would be angry or disappointment, how wrong he truly was.

We all understood along Jeremy that Damon risked his life trying to save his parents. The guilt Damon was feeling was not necessary, it was not his fault.

Jeremy said, "thank you Damon for everything."

Damon looked up at us confused. I stood catching everyone off guard especially Damon when I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for risking your life for my family Damon. You have nothing to feel sorry for, you were able to kill the vampires and by doing that you saved many more lives than we will ever know," I told him.

Damon almost put his arms around me but only managed to place one arm around reaching my back before he stepped away and said, "Well, I need to head out. I need to check on Stefan and see how he is doing with all of this and explain some things to him."

When he said, "_explain some things to him"_ we all knew he was going to explain the vampire situation to him just as Dad did with us tonight.

As Damon walked away, I felt lost as if I was missing something. When I hugged him, I felt complete and the pain in my heart was gone. Now that he was leaving, the pain came back. I was rubbing my chest taking in deep breaths trying to release the pain when Grams noticed and asked me if I was in pain.

I shook my head and said, "It's nothing Grams."

I sat holding Jeremy while he cried. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation with the Mayor before he left. He agreed that families on the council should have the ability to decide whether to inform their children about the dangers of vampires.

Caroline was asking questions that I would have never thought about, however Caroline was different. Liz and Dad explained as much as they could between all the questions Caroline had for them. It was a few hours later that Jenna arrived home and the discussion of vampires started all over again.

Aunt Jenna, Dad, and my Grandparents talked about what to do for Jeremy and Elena while making decisions for a funeral. Liz stayed with us and answered the occasional question that came from Jeremy or Caroline.

The sun was rising when I noticed Jeremy was asleep. I covered him with a blanket and decided to make coffee and breakfast since I was not going to be able to sleep anytime soon.

**Damon**

When Charlie and Liz asked me to head over to his parent's house for a discussion about vampires with their kids I was amazed. Charlie had decided it was time they learned about the supernatural world so that they would be safer and make better decisions. I already knew Bella was "informed" and wondered if that would come up during our talk.

When I arrived, Mayor Lockwood was standing there looking lost. Apparently, Charlie and Liz had decided to include the Mayor when he spilled the beans. Did the Mayor really agree to this or was he feeling guilty the Gilberts had died tonight and it may have been prevented.

If I knew that Stefan was planning on attending that party I would have locked him up in the cellar along with Elena. That girl made the wrong decisions and now had roped Stefan in her plans. What was Stefan thinking taking Elena to a wild party with teenagers that included beer? I could have told him that no good would have come from that mix, but NO, he ever listened did he? Then he had to nerve to call me the wild brother.

When Steven asked me if I wanted a drink, there was no way I was turning that down. I took my drink making sure the glass was full and stood near the fireplace hoping to take the chill off. Watching Bella walk into the room with tears in her eyes was killing me. I wanted to go over and take her in my arms and never let her go. Shaking that thought away I took another sip.

I watched as Bella took care of Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes putting aside her needs. I could see that she wanted her Dad. As I learned from watching her all these weeks, she would put her family's needs before hers and it drove me nuts.

Although I did admit to myself, the Gilbert boy did look completely devastated and was in need of someone taking care of him at this moment.

Yeah, Yeah… Stop thinking about feelings Damon I told myself let it go. You have more important things to think about at this moment than some stupid feelings. I knew better to think about my feelings; they always caused more trouble for me in the end.

Charlie started his speech by telling the details of tonight's events. When he got the part where I came in, he almost made it sound like I was a hero or something. That could be the farthest from the truth. I failed and now they had to deal with loosing members of their family. I rolled my head trying to get the knots out before I went and had to admit my failings.

After I told Jeremy how I failed by saving his parents, I was waiting for the screaming to start, however the Gilbert kid actually thanked me. Was I in a different universe that the children of the parents who died because of my failings thanked me? This is somehow off I was thinking to myself then the most amazing thing happened.

Bella was giving me a hug and thanking me for saving lives. It felt amazing to have her so close to that when it felt like I was doing something wrong. I wanted to hold her but I looked up and saw Charlie staring at me with wide eyes. Yep, this was wrong. Therefore, I stepped away from Bella.

As I stepped away, I said my goodbyes and my heart was hurting. I needed to get away so they did not see how affected I was by Bella's actions. I heard Bella's heart and knew that she was just as affected as I was but that did not matter. I failed and now my actions caused Bella to hurt.

I left the house and headed to the hospital to have a talk with my little brother about his actions and find out what his problem was with Elena making him do things he should have known better.

What if tonight instead of me killing those two vampires, they had killed me. The town would have found out I was a vampire and then gone after Stefan. I could have lost my only chance at having Bella again. I rolled my head again hoping to get the kink out of my neck.

I was so tense I knew I needed to find something to take my mind off what had happened and what I was feeling. Entering the hospital I asked the nurse stationed at the desk where Elena Gilbert's room was located. She pointed me to the third floor.

**Stefan**

I was sitting next to Elena while she was sleeping in her hospital bed, thinking about the choices I made tonight that brought us to this place.

I told myself that Damon was going to be so angry he might do something stupid, but hey, what I did was worse. I let my feeling for Elena cloud my judgment and now Elena was going to have face each day with the loss of her parents. Moreover, Elena had found out about vampires.

I squeezed my eyes shut wondering how to deal with that revelation and wondered if she would even remember seeing Damon killing the vampires. I could hear the nurses talking about how the Gilberts died and poor Elena was there to witness their murders.

I started to think about if I was good for Elena. Was my presence here helping her become a better person or was I just enabling her on her way to self-destruction. That is when I heard Damon ask a nurse if she had seen his brother Stefan.

Oh goodie, Damon is here to ring my neck.

Damon was leaning against the doorway looking at me curiously. That was never good I thought to myself.

"Brother," was all that Damon as a greeting walking into the room.

I looked at Elena hoping to find inspiration to answer for my actions. "Damon."

Damon took the other chair in the room and moved it closer to me for what I assumed was the talk he wanted to have with me.

"Stefan, you need to know that Charlie Swan told Bella, Jeremy, and Caroline Forbes about vampires tonight. He told them everything about the council and the reason for their existence," said Damon raising his eyebrow at me.

He then continued when I opened my eyes wide with surprise, "They don't know about me being a vampire yet. Your actions tonight could have caused more problems than your girlfriend over there losing her parents."

"What kind of problems?" I asked not knowing what could be worse than Elena's parents dying could.

"Well, little brother…let's say someone saw me during my murderous rage. Let us say they found out about how we are vampires. All my effort to be included in the town council would have been for naught. They would be hunting us both down by now. Let's say…I did not have chance to get to Bella Swan for instance," said Damon.

I knew that was what was causing Damon to get angrier with me as he spelled out what could have happened tonight. I may have caused him to lose Isabella once again and it was my entire fault. I hung my head not wanting to see the disappointment in my Damon's eyes.

"Stefan, as much as I know you blame yourself completely, it is not all your fault," said Damon as he pointed towards Elena with a disgusted look on his face.

"If you cannot get past your feelings for her and think clearly, I cannot allow your little romance to continue. We both were put in danger tonight and it's all her fault," stated Damon and I knew he was correct.

"I know Damon; I should not have allowed Elena to talk me into going there tonight. I knew better and I'm sorry," I told him.

"Well, that's something at least," replied Damon.

I looked at Damon's face while he stared at Elena sleeping. "Is she drugged or just sleeping?" asked Damon.

I replied, "Drugged, when we first arrived they she started to come out of what they gave her in the ambulance. They could not get her to calm down so they decided it was best if she stayed asleep."

"Good, I don't want her to hear us talking. I do not think I could handle her knowing more about me at this moment. I need to get past the anger I feel for her before I can consider seeing her awake," admitted Damon.

I understood his anger, Elena looked like Katherine the woman who killed his wife and unborn child. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"So if Charlie has spilled the beans does that mean the entire town will know about vampires now?" I asked.

"NO, he wanted his family to know and even forced the Mayor to be there for confirmation. I do not know what the Mayor has planned for his family or anyone else for that matter. I do know that he made them promise not to tell anyone about it, so I think we are safe for now," said Damon with a pained face.

I knew something else was bother Damon so I asked, "Is that all that happened tonight?"

Damon looked at me tilting his head and I could see him trying to decide if he should tell me. "Well, after I explained how I failed to save the Gilberts, the Gilbert boy and Bella thanked me. Bella even gave me a hug, which was nice but also weird."

All I could say was "Huh."

"You got that right brother; I was not expecting that reaction. I was expecting some screaming and yelling telling me what a screw up I was. Not the thank you or hug."

I could see the hug was bothering Damon and asked, "Did you feel something when Bella gave you that hug?"

I saw a spark in his eyes and knew I was right. It was the hug from Bella. I knew Damon was not the monster he felt he was, he did kill the vampires and did save Elena in a way he would not admit. I was a total failure tonight.

"Being in Bella's arms felt right, like home. Peaceful and something I have not felt since I cannot remember Stefan. I do not know how to explain it. I do know that I will be keeping away from Bella for a while at least. You should have seen the look Charlie gave me when she was holding me. Danger, definitely danger from that man," said Damon

"So what do we do now?" I asked hoping Damon had a plan.

"Now we mourn the passing of Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert with the town. We do not bring attention to ourselves, well more than we have already and hopefully you can get Elena under control brother," said Damon and then he left.

**Bella**

After the night my Aunt and Uncle died and Dad told everyone in our family about vampire's things were strange. It was as if no one wanted to bring up vampires or the possibility of another one being in town.

Grandma and Aunt Jenna brought Elena home from the hospital along with Stefan. It seemed Stefan had moved in with all of us currently staying with my Grandparents. I could see the similarities between my Grandparents and Stefan and knew he was vampire. I also think he knew that I knew what he was and I was thankful he did not want to discuss it.

That also had lead me to believe that Damon was also a vampire, however I could not test my theory because he was not around me to find out.

The funeral had been draining, not only physically but also mentally. The entire town turned out and the condolences seemed to never end. Jeremy was my constant companion during this time. I understood and did all I could to make this time easier for him.

Elena had me so angry I wished to get her alone to…what I was not sure of was what I would do when we were alone. Of course, I wanted to hit her, but mainly I wanted to know what she had been thinking that night. Drinking? Really? When the possibility of us being left alone in a room came up, Elena bolted.

Aunt Jenna was trying to reach out to Elena but was turned away. It was only Stefan that Elena wanted. I watched at Stefan tried to hold in his emotions regarding Elena's behavior. I could see him grow angry with her and then frustrated, however in the end he let her hold onto him letting his feelings fade away.

Grandma was the buffer between Elena and the rest of us. I almost envied the time Grandma spent with her, and thought about the reason why Elena was having such a hard time. I had my Dad and Liz and Elena lost her parents.

Our first day back at school was somber, I think the other kids did not know what to do or say and they just ignored us and looked sad as we passed them. Jeremy was angry by the time we arrived at lunch.

"Why does everyone treat me differently? It's not I have changed!" he all but shouted.

Bonnie looked at me giving me that look that said, _"Why didn't you make him better."_

So I looked back and her and mouthed "he's not open to it" and she just gave me a knowing smile.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and me and said, "alright, what the fudge is up with you two and don't give me nothing because I know better!"

Bonnie said, "Tell you later, I promise." I just smiled and said, "Not here Care."

"Fine" she mumbled.

I reached over to Jeremy putting my arm around his shoulder, "Jer, you have to know that everyone feels differently and when they don't have someone to talk to or can express themselves they don't know how to feel or what to do. We have had each other. We have worked out most of our grief, they have not."

Matt then said, "Remember when my Dad left or when Caroline's Dad left how the kids acted around us?"

Jeremy nodded and said, "Yeah they did not talk to us for a few days."

"See, what Bella is trying to say is that they don't know how we feel and are afraid to hurt us by saying something they think will hurt us, well you this time," said Matt.

Jeremy nodded and began eating his lunch. Elena and Stefan took their seats at another table to be alone. I was beginning to wonder if Elena was ever going to be the same girl I knew growing up alongside her.

Dad, Liz, Caroline and I moved back home leaving Jeremy and Elena to live with our Grandparents. Jenna was in her last semester at school finishing off her masters and was deciding on working towards her PHD.

Thanksgiving was coming up and Grandma had insisted that we continue with family traditions. This year we invited Mr. Saltzman as Aunt Jenna's guest and because Stefan was invited, Grandma insisted that Damon attend as well. Matt and Vicky came minus their Mother, who apparently decided to spend the holiday with her boyfriend. Bonnie came with her Grams because her Father was out of town on business.

I was helping set the table for dinner we had sixteen place settings this year. When I was finished, I picked up my book trying to read and noticed how the assembled group interacted with each other.

This year watching Grandma, Aunt Jenna, and Liz working so well together cooking in the kitchen almost was as if Aunt Miranda was with them. Dad sat with Grandpa talking about football players and sport just as they did in other years.

Matt and Jeremy were playing some video games on another TV that only came out during the holidays. The sound was off because Grandpa liked to hear the football and not all the shooting coming from the video game.

Caroline and Bonnie were off in another corner talking with Sheila I am assuming about being a witch and all the fun things Caroline thought Bonnie should be able to do. After explaining to Caroline about Bonnie being a witch I told Caroline a little about some of my special abilities. Caroline had taken the news better than I thought she would but now she was all about making Bonnie do tricks.

Vicky was sitting with her phone in her hand texting. She had not been the same since the attack, although I did see her around Tyler Lockwood more often than not. I tried to keep Vicky's relationship from Matt. Tyler was not serious and I knew it would hurt his friendship with Matt.

I was surprised to see how Damon and Ric were laughing and enjoying each other's company. From what I had seen of Ric at school, he was easy going. Damon had always seemed so serious and almost morose. They say opposites attract but I thought it was always for men and women, not two men. Who knew?

I had not seen much of Damon since the night I hugged and thanked him. I thought he was avoiding me because whenever I saw him at the grill he would always leave as soon has he saw me. Stefan tried to tell me that Damon was busy and I should not take offense, however something was always nagging at me when I thought of Damon.

Dinner was enjoyable and sorrowful at the same time. Grandpa started with what he was thankful for this year, he had tears in his eyes. When we reached Dad, I thought I was going to bust out sobbing.

Dad said, "He was thankful for good friends, extended family, his lovely wife, and being a Father to two wonderful girls."

It was Jeremy's turn and he said, "Yeah all that minus the daughters because I'm too young and add Call of Duty 5 to that." We all busted out laughing and then it was easier for each of us to say our thanks.

Each of us was thankful for our connection to each other and verbalized it in many ways. When Damon said he was thankful for his brother, friends and having the chance to be happy again. I was not sure what he meant, I just knew it was important to him.

Later that night Liz and Dad received a phone call and they took Damon with them. I knew it had to be another vampire attack. Ric said goodnight and left taking Matt and Vicky with him to drop them off at home.

Sheila left with Bonnie saying something bad was happening and it was best of we all were home safe and sound. I took that mean that I should take Caroline home as soon as possible. I was wrong.

After saying our goodbye's I drove with Caroline in my car heading home. On the way, a man jumped out in front of our car and I swerved to miss him and ended in the ditch. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I woke up with blood covering my face. I panicked worried about Caroline and saw her laying on the ground with blood covering her.

I called my Dad telling him that we were in an accident and needed help. Dad told me he was on his way and the ambulance would be there soon. When I hung up, I looked too see Caroline being dragged by a man and I started to scream. I could not get the seatbelt off easily but by the time I was able to open my door, I saw Damon standing at the top of the road looking down at us. I was still screaming for help when Damon reached us.

Caroline had bite marks on her neck and she was still unconscious. Damon tried to calm me down and by asking what happened. Then I explained that a man was suddenly in front of my car and that I swerved trying to missing hitting him.

"Damon, I think it was the same man that attacked Caroline," I said shaking.

"Bella, that man was a vampire. He moved to fast to be human," said Damon.

"How are you here? I thought you were with Dad and Liz?" I asked confused just realizing Damon was here helping us.

"Charlie and I split up to search the area, there was another woman found in the street not too far from here. She's dead," said Damon picking me up.

I tried to protest, "No Caroline, she needs help more than me."

"I can't move her without knowing how injured she is Bella," he said making sure I was standing in his arms so that I could not fall over.

I heard the sirens and knew that help was on the way. "Oh, why did this happen? I was so close to home," I muttered to myself trying to stand up on my own.

Damon said, "Bella, I think it's best if I don't let you go right now. I can't have you hurting yourself any more than you already have."

Damon was wiping my forehead and said, "You're going to need a few stiches sunshine."

I looked at Caroline and was growing more concerned, "She's not waking up!"

The ambulance took Caroline and me to the hospital. Dad and Liz had shown up as they were closing the back door and Damon told them to meet us at the hospital.

I do not remember much at the hospital after they gave me pain medication. It put me to sleep so my memories are foggy of the test I had to take and the conversations around me.

I thought I heard Damon talking with Dad about Logan Fell being the vampire that caused our accident and attacked Caroline. After that, I only remember waking up at home.

Damon was sleeping on the couch when I came out of my room in the morning. I was feeling stiff and had some pain so I headed to the kitchen cabinet I knew Liz kept the pain medicine. I did not want to wake Damon so I decided to get ready for the day hoping to see Caroline ASAP.

Damon was waiting for me when I came out of my room freshly showered and dressed for the day.

"Your still here?" I know I sounded snotty but I confused by his actions. Damon had avoided me for weeks, now all of a sudden he stays, that man baffled the hell out of me.

"Well Charlie wanted me to take you to the hospital to make sure you arrived safely," said Damon sounding like a smartness when he said _safely_.

"Yeah, OK. Can we go?" I said walking toward the door.

Caroline was fine, thankfully. She stayed overnight because they needed to make sure she did not have a concussion or something worse.

The next day at school Ric walked into my first period with a black eye and moving slowly. I wondered what had happened to him but knew now was not the time to find out all the details. If anything, I would call Aunt Jenna and find out more about Ric's injures.

**Damon**

When I heard, the Charlie received about a dead woman found in the street due to an apparent "animal attack" my heart almost stopped_. Damn it, I thought I killed all the vampires in town._

I volunteered to do a sweep of the neighborhood while Charlie and Liz processed the crime scene. Of course, they were worried that something would happen to me being that I was alone. Little did they know how dangerous I truly was.

My instincts told me that I would find more bodies if I headed north, so I started in that direction. That direction also being closer to Charlie and Liz's house and I wanted to make sure Bella was safe.

When I heard _her_ screaming I ran, I did not care who saw moving that fast. I just wanted to get to_ Bella_. When I arrived, I saw someone who looked like Logan Fell leaning over Caroline's body drinking from her neck. Bella started screamed again, he finally looked up to see me standing there, and he took off.

When I reached Bella, she was trembling and screaming. I needed to know if he had harmed her, so I took Bella's head in my hands and tried to calm her down while I examined her body for signs of bites. I asked what happened and she confirmed my suspicions. This vampire was out looking for more victims and I had just saved Bella.

Caroline was unconscious but I could tell her heart rate was find and she was breathing ok. My main concern was for Bella and holding her in my arms felt amazing. The pull in my heart was once again present. My attempts to stay away from her were all for naught. After today, I would not be able to keep myself away from her ever again.

At the hospital, Caroline checked all right, no serious injuries and Bella had fallen asleep due to the pain medication they had given her. I offered to take Bella home for Charlie and Liz so they could stay with Caroline. I saw the pain in Charlie's eyes when I carried Bella out of the emergency room. He loved his daughter however; he also loved Liz and Caroline.

"I'll stay on your couch Charlie, she won't be alone," I told him.

"Thanks Damon, you're a good friend," Charlie told me.

The next morning I knew what I had to do. Hunt down Logan Fell and kill him. First, I needed to make sure Bella was safe with Charlie and then call Ric. During my time at the Swan home at Thanksgiving, he admitted to me that he was a vampire hunter and had developed _"lots of death tools"_ as called them.

Once I told Ric about what Logan Fell being a vampire and what he had done and then how he had hurt Jenna, I knew Ric would be my wingman on this mission. We would track that son of bitch down and end him.

I knew Logan did not have a ring like mine allowing him to walk in the sun, he would be hiding somewhere until the sun went down. When we found him, he was going to face me for hurting Bella and Caroline.

Ric and I had no trouble finding Logan, although I really thought Ric had more defensive skills than he actually did. Ric took a few good punches to his face and body before I was able to distract him and Ric staked him. Logan was now dead and Ric looked like he was in a brawl.

"Hey man, how come you didn't get hit like me?" asked Ric holding a bag of ice to his face.

"I'm cool like that Ric," I said with a smirk.

Ric said, "Next time you go first and I'll take the second. I want to see your pretty face messed up."

"Oh, Ric, I didn't know you cared that much. I am pretty though," I told him.

"Yeah, whatever Damon. I have a girlfriend, what do you have?" said Ric.

"Oh, that hurt Ric," I said with a smirk just thinking about the possibility of having Bella Swan as my own.

Now all I needed to do was find a way to around Bella that would not upset my friend Charlie swan.

* * *

Thanks for all your comments. I will be writing about Klaus and his family next.

Damon is going to find ways to be around Bella now and then he hears from his friend Klaus and things start to get messy for Damon.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**_Note: I need to tell the backstory of Klaus and his family so that when they come to Mystic Falls you will understand why Klaus is doing some things. Once again, I will not follow the books or TV shows I am borrowing the Characters for my story._**

* * *

**New Orleans**

**Klaus**

I am surprised to hear from my brother Elijah after all these years. The last time I spoke with him was just after I had gone back to Mystic Falls and killed Katherine Pierce. The one woman who tore my heart out and spit it back at me. When Elijah found out what I had done with Katherine, he vowed never to speak to me again.

His phone call today was more than a shock. My brother always kept his promises, so whatever he needed to tell me was something he felt important enough to break his vow of never speaking to me again.

Thinking back to my family, I had not seen them in a while. My family now spread out all over the world. My hatred for our Mother and Father had caused them to avoid my wrath and thus me. When I killed our Father Michael, our Mother Ester vowed to make my life a living hell. If I had not become the man I was today, she may have succeeded.

Thinking back to when all this started I was reminded that it was our parents who started this whole predicament in the first place. Then they had to audacity to condemn us for what we had become. "Monsters you all are monsters," our dear Mother said to us all.

One night after dinner, our Father and Mother had us sit around the fire and drink from a cup, after we each took our turn at taking a sip, Mother started her incantation. We all knew Mother was a witch, but how much power she had not one of had realized. All I recall was waking up covered in blood; apparently, our Mother had drugged us all and then our Father speared us in our hearts with his sword.

Thanks to our Parents and their infinite wisdom, plus their need to protect us, we awoke as vampires. My siblings Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah along with myself turned into bloodthirsty monsters that slaughtered our village before we were able to acknowledge and restraint our thirst.

We left the region that is now recognized as the town of Mystic Falls. We left traveling the world leaving our Mother alone and afraid that one day we would come back and destroy her, well if I am honest with myself she was afraid I would come back and murder her.

When we became vampires, I also discovered that I was also part werewolf. My Mother's little indiscretion with another man in our village was then discovered. I was not Michael's biological son so he tried to kill me with our family watching. He was no match for my strength so dispatching him was effortless. I tore his heart from his body leaving a gaping hole in his chest. I thought it was poetic justice for what he had done to my siblings and myself.

Years later, I learned that Mother had placed a curse on me to prevent me from transforming into my true form as a werewolf. Mother's curse was cast to restrain me from killing; however, all she was able to accomplish was the slaughter of the humans she was trying to safeguard.

Thinking back to the first time I met Katherine Pierce, she was then known as Katerina Petrova. I knew the minute I saw her I was in love and would have done anything for her, however she left me just after a few months of happiness. It was just before Mother had come back to place the curse on me, I had not known at the time that Katerina saw my true form and fled from me in fear.

Years later, I learned that my own brother Elijah had helped Katerina flee and kept the knowledge of her whereabouts to himself. I was enraged with him but time helped heal the betrayal I felt for him.

Later, when Emily Bennett revealed where I could locate the now Katherine Pierce and what crimes she had committed I wasted no time in getting back to Mystic Falls. I encountered Damon and Stefan Salvatore and discovered how Katherine had destroyed their lives along with the heartache I still suffered I did not hesitate to tear her heart from her chest. I tore hers out just as she had torn mine out when she left me.

Elijah then informed me that I had not realized what I had done and he would never speak to me again. I truly believed him when he vowed never to speak to me, which is why his phone call today was so intriguing.

Over the years, I kept in touch with Finn who was married to Sage, a woman he fell in love with and had turned into a vampire. They were currently living just outside London England.

Kol was still single as far as I knew. He had met and fell in love with a witch in the early 1800's while in New Orleans. When Sadie was murdered by a werewolf before Kol could save her, he then went on a rampage and started to hunt down werewolves that lived in the bayou's, as revenge. I had heard that he was now quite the ladies' man never giving his heart to another woman.

Rebekah on the other hand, gave her heart away too frequently and ended getting hurt often. She was living in Chicago and had been for the last century. I would often visit her just so I could make sure she was doing all right and not getting involved with the wrong sort of man.

Rebekah has a thing for falling in love with young men, mostly humans. I do remember one time when I was traveling with Stefan Salvatore that she took a shine to him. I knew it would not last; Stefan had the same look I did when I looked into the mirror. He was in pain all because he fell in love with Katherine and she had done the same thing to him as she did to me, she ripped out our hearts. Just thinking about Katherine made me irate.

Elijah mentioned he would be arriving in the next few days and that what he had to tell me was important and I was not to leave. I had to wonder if it was about Mother this time. What more could that woman do us? We are her children and yet she tries to torture us every chance she gets. This is yet another woman in my life who has hurt and disappointed me.

I take the bottle of bourbon sitting in front of me and pour myself another glass when Marcus Volturi walks into the room. I never thought I would see the day that Marcus would leave his castle in Italy. Wonder what he wants? I think to myself. NO matter he is here to see me apparently, so I have to wait and see what he fancies.

"Marcus," I say lifting my glass in solute.

Marcus sits across from me and pours himself a drink, "Hope you don't mind, I really require this to before I begin."

Huh? I did not think Cold ones were able to process human food or drinks. He must have seen my expression on my face.

"I know you are under the impression that we cannot process human food or drinks, however…this" he waves the glass at me "is easily digested, it take the edge off our thirst, just as with your kind."

"Good to know," I say taking another sip of my drink.

Marcus waits and then says, "We don't like to share our secrets, but I have found that when in need a good stiff drink helps to alleviate life's difficulties."

I start to wonder what Marcus means by difficulties and then resolve to ask, "What difficulties could Marcus, King of the Volturi suffer?"

"Glad you asked I came here looking for your assistance. My brother and I use the term loosely mind you, has become power hungry, and he wants to commence attacking our people so that he can increase his domination over the ones of our kind that have special capabilities."

"Well that is something, something dangerous indeed. When did Aro, and I am assuming its Aro who is wanting this… come up with his plan for domination?" I said raising my eyebrow at him in a questioning sort of way.

Marcus sighed and said, "Yes it's Aro. It is always Aro. He has obsession that causes him to be power hungry. I do not even think Caius is aware how he is being used to fight these imaginary enemies. He follows Aro's dictates without questioning his motives."

I could see how these turn of events were weighing on Marcus. "What can I do to help?"

Marcus finished his drink and stared to pour himself another, "Good bourbon by the way, I see you still enjoy the finer things in life Klaus." He paused then said, "I need you to assistance in removing Aro and even Caius if he does not see reason. Aro has resolved to go attack a coven of vampires that I know are peaceful and have done nothing illegal, all because he desires two members of their group for their abilities."

I saw the anguish in Marcus' face. What he was soliciting my aid to do something he had pondered extensively before approaching me?

"What does he hope to accomplish by acquiring these vampires? Does he not realize they will rebel against him?" I asked knowing if someone had killed members of my family I would do all that I could to destroy them.

"No, that's the problem; he has members of his guard that being controlled by loyalty. He manipulates the one to break all ties they have formed and then make them loyal to him. She needs to perish along with another he is a tracker and can locate anyone anywhere. Aro uses these two to acquire his toys. These two vampires are dangerous to our world. Once those two vampires are dispatched, I believe that I can convert the Volturi guard and reinstate our original purpose. We should be existing only for Aro's personal gain," said a weary Marcus.

"I think I can manage to do that, do you think Caius will go along with your design when Aro is no longer in the picture?" I asked.

Marcus nodded, "I believe that once the ties are broken, Caius will see the damage he has been commanded to do over the years and realize his mistakes. He will have the opportunity to become the man he was meant to be; if not…I will have to have him destroyed along with anyone who does not follow the modern laws."

"Marcus, what you are revealing me is disturbing, why now? I appreciate that you have an acquaintance you want to safeguard, but why now?"

Marcus leaned back in his chair then said, "Klaus are you aware of the savior?"

I shook my head no, "No, never heard of such a thing."

Marcus then said, "Back as far as I can recollect, there were legends told how a savior would be born during a time with great strife in the world. This savior was to save the world by purging it of the dangers to our world. This savior has been said to have powers to change our very nature of who we are with one touch. One touch, Klaus, what does that mean?"

Marcus continued, "I have to assume as vampires, we were the danger. Now with Aro loose on his crusade I fear that the savior has now been born and will…well I don't have to spell it out for you do I?"

I picked up my glass taking another sip leaning over the table and said, "You believe that a savior is coming to rid the world of vampires, because we are a danger to the world?"

"Yes," said Marcus.

"The world is in more danger than ever before, Aro has permitted vampires to continue carelessly creating more newborns without limitations and in turn we are in jeopardy for the human world to discover our kind. However, this reaches beyond vampires Klaus, its werewolves, witches, and other supernatural creatures in the world. If we don't discover a way to succeed equally, it could be the demise of us all," said Marcus and by the look on his face, I knew he was expressing the reality of our fate.

"Well mate, when do we leave?" I said standing up taking Marcus's hand shaking it in agreement of his plan.

**Forks**

**Alice**

I was reading a magazine when the vision came. Aro was planning to send Caius and a team of guards to charge us with imaginary crimes in an effort to acquire Edward and myself as pawns in his guard. My family would die along with my Jasper.

I jumped up as Edward ran into the room shouting, "We have to leave now!"

Carlisle and Esme started to ask questions about my vision and Edward and I took turns explaining what I had saw in my vision. Once we relayed the story, everyone started packing.

Jasper then said, "Where are we going to hide?

An image of Bella came to me and I said, "Mystic Falls, it's where Bella lives and I have a feeling she will be able to help us."

I looked at Jasper seeing confusion written on it and said, "Don't worry I know she will be able to help us somehow, just don't ask me how. Let's go driving will be the safest, no paper trail."

Emmett was happy he was going to see Bella, however when Rose reminded him the motivation for the trip he became silent.

We drove off in our four vehicles with our belongings hoping to make Mystic falls in a few days.

**Mystic Falls**

**Elijah**

I just hung up the phone with Klaus, the one brother I vowed never to speak to again. I was confused and angry when I saw_ her_, the girl that looked exactly like Katerina although a bit younger than I remember.

I was asking myself how could she exist today, then I remembered how I helped Katerina hide from Klaus and how this action caused a rift between us as brothers. I was when Katerina came to me hysterical saying she saw Klaus turn into a wolf and she could not deal with seeing him again I had to make a decision. That decision still has an effect on me today.

Katerina was asking me if I knew that Klaus could become a wolf. Of course, I knew about Klaus, our entire family knew about him. What Katerina was asking of me was betrayal to my brother. Klaus loved her with all his heart.

This would kill him. I had never seen Klaus take to a woman before and helping her escape would hurt my brother. It was when Katerina told me she was with child that I made my decision to help her.

I kept that secret all these years, knowing there was a child out in the world and I had no way of contacting this child. When Klaus told me, _no bragged_ about how he killed Katerina by literally tearing out her heart as she had done to him I was furious.

I had lost the one person who could have told us about the child, she was after all its Mother and now that information was lost to us all. I had to hope when I finally came clean with Klaus he would understand somehow. The _girl_ that looked exactly like Katerina had to be her descendant, which meant she was somehow related to Klaus and to our family.

My phone rang and looking at the caller id, I saw it was Klaus. "Hello"

"Elijah, I'm sorry but something important has come up and I need to leave for Italy. I am sorry that I will not be able to meet with you to discuss whatever business you have to discuss with me. Things in Italy…well things there require my assistance. Can I meet with you when I return?" asked Klaus.

"Sure brother, anything I can help with in the meantime?" I asked knowing if Klaus was heading to Italy, things were bad with the Volturi.

"Thanks for the offer Elijah; I can handle it on my end. Where should I meet you when I am finished? I will come to you," said Klaus.

"Well I am actually in Mystic Falls as we speak. I could hang out a while and catch up on the locals until you return," I answered hoping he would come here avoiding another trip back here.

"That sounds great actually; I have not been back home in over a century. I am sure things have changed. I look forward to catching up with you when I am done with my business," said Klaus sounding hopeful.

"Best of luck to you on your business," I said and we both hung up.

Now what to do about the girl I thought to myself. I was sitting at the bar when a man sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore. Your face is new, are you here on business or pleasure?" he asked while indicating to the bartender to pour two drinks.

"Actually, both. I'm Elijah Michaelson," I said holding my hand as I introduced myself.

"Oh, your must related to my friend Klaus. How is he anyway," said Damon.

"How is it that you know my brother? He generally does not make friends if you know what I mean," I said curious to see what he had to say.

Damon smirked and said, "Well Klaus did me a solid. He killed the bitch that murdered my wife and unborn child. I feel I kind of owe him."

I was thinking about how many people Klaus had killed over the years and asked, "Would you mind telling me the name of this woman by chance?"

"Sure, it's not like anyone here cares or knows of her. Katherine Pierce," Damon shuttered and I knew it was because he had to say her name. Damon then downed the entire glass and pushed it away waiting for bartender to return to pour him another one.

I could see that by me asking him that question he was hurt.

"Sorry, Damon I should not have asked you that question. It was rude of me not to think of your feelings and I am truly sorry," I told him and could see a small amount of relief soften his features.

"Don't worry about it, it's all forgotten. Since your Klaus's brother and all, what I can do for you? Anything name it and it's yours," replied Damon and I saw his face return to the carefree man I first saw when he sat down.

I hesitated to ask, however I needed to know more about that girl. "Actually, since you ask. Do you know that _girl_…the one that looks exactly like _Katherine_ only younger? I saw her at the park with some friends and I can't get her image out of my head."

Damon held his head down, "Yeah, her name is Elena Gilbert. She is sixteen going on thirty. Elena is currently dating my younger brother Stefan if you can believe it. She is actually more trouble than she is worth, but it makes my brother happy and who am I to take that away."

"Why do you sound unhappy about your brother dating her?" I asked.

Damon turned to look me in the eye and said, "Well back before my Wife and child were murdered, Stefan had fallen in love with Kath…I can't say her name sorry. Well she had him wrapped around her little finger and he did whatever she wanted. That was until she compelled me to have her way with me then made me leave my family after she murdered Isabella. It just seems to me that Stefan is holding onto his feelings for her…and using Elena as a substitute."

I was shocked at what I had just heard.

Damon then said, "I do hate to admit, however Stefan's feelings are real and he does want to be with her. I hate it, but I do love my brother more so…I have to find a way to comes to terms with Elena being around."

I took a drink and said, "Does Elena know she could be Katherine's twin?"

"Nope" Damon said popping the P. "And I'm not sure Stefan will ever tell her, I think he is too afraid to lose her so he is keeping that piece of information to himself."

I honestly did not know what to say. I wanted to find out more about her parents, maybe there was a way to trace her lineage back to Klaus or Katerina.

"Do you know her parents?" I asked hopeful I could contact them.

"Well, given the fact they both died recently I doubt whatever you want to know is long gone, their names were Grayson and Miranda Gilbert," replied Damon.

"I see you found me out. I was wondering how it could be that they are both similar being born so far apart," I told him.

"Well, when I first saw_ Elena_, I freaked out as you can imagine. I did some digging into her background. I cannot figure out if she is somehow related to Katherine. The Gilberts, her Father's side of the family have been around since I was here way back when. When I met Katherine, I was told she was an orphan, so not related to the Gilberts. Our Father had originally taken her into his home claiming she was orphan and was looking for her to marry my brother for her money. Yeah, that did not work out so well because she had none. Elena's Mother's comes from the Swans, I was married to Isabella Swan, so I know there is no relation there," replied Damon.

When I asked more questions, Damon went into great detail about Elena's family history. It was as detailed as I would have done and more. I knew Damon was just as curious as I was about Elena's existence so I suggested we work together to find out more. If I was going to have Klaus come here to see Elena, I had better have an explanation for him so he did not try to kill me.

Damon then admitted that the _current Isabella Swan_ looked exactly like his deceased wife but had no explanation for it other than she was a Swan and was related to Elena, being a cousin. I found it very suspicious that two girls were now walking around town that looked exactly like two woman we knew died over a century ago.

"Damon, do you have a suggestion for a place I could stay during my visit in town?" I asked.

"Sure, you can stay with me and my brother, we have loads of room, and lucky for you we just remolded so you will find to cozy and comfortable. Just stay out of the way _if and when_ Stefan brings Elena over. She tends to cause trouble wherever she is and I don't need any more when it comes to Elena," answered Damon.

"Thank you, I will take you up on your kind offer and I promise to make myself scarce _if and when _Elena Gilbert is around," I said smiling.

Damon was nice in an off sort of way. He did remind me of Klaus so I figured that was why they were friends. Not only were they cocky but they both had their lives turned upside down by Katerina, there is no better way to bond than over getting revenge.

I was going to stay in town and do research hoping to find answers about Elena and maybe find answers about Klaus's child. I did not have any hope that his child would still be alive after all if there was a connection to Elena they were human and humans died.

* * *

**_Note to readers I hope my changes to Klaus and his family does not upset you. It is a necessary change so my story can play out as I see it. Bella has problems with the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and Damon steps in to help Bella. Sparks fly!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Well I had a question- Yes Klaus is cursed, Elena is part of it however in my story Elena will not be able to break the curse. She is related to Klaus he just had not found out yet. Elijah is going to tell Klaus he had a child but first needs to find he connection to Elena. Hope that helps.**

**This chapter is only from Elena and her diary. She has not made an appearance in a while and has some things to say.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Elena**

I pick up my diary trying to work out my thoughts. I have not written in my diary since before Mom and Dad died. I guess it has time for me to catch up.

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_November 30th_**

_I feel like crying all the time, the only person who makes me feel normal is Stefan. I am hurting inside and no one really knows how bad it hurts. I know it is my entire fault. My parents died to save me when I should not have been at that party in first place. _

_It is as if I am a different person inside, I do not know maybe I am cursed. I know it sounds crazy but something is making do the things I would never have thought about before. I do not know who I am anymore. I want to tell someone but would anyone believe me? I don't know if Stefan would believe me if I told him how I felt sometimes. I do not think so, so here I sit writing out all my worries._

_Thanksgiving dinner was hard being at my Grandparents house. I was listening to everyone as they said what they were thankful for this year. I saw the tears in my Grandfather's eyes and could not look at anyone. I looked down at my hands listening to everyone. Jeremy being Jeremy was a jerk. I remembered my choice to call Mom and I knew if I had not made that call Mom and Dad would be here. I should have been the one to die that night and then I would not feel the guilt for my parents not being here this year. _

_Thankfully, Stefan was at my side the entire time. We talked about our future dreams and plans. I almost believe that I will have a happy ending with him. _

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary _**

**_December 5__th_**

_In the past few months, I have moved in with my Grandparents only to move back home into my old room with my Grandparents living here. They said it was because Jeremy and I needed to deal with our grief so we could go on living. Yeah right Grams._

_Uncle Charlie and Aunt Liz, (It almost sounds normal now) Bella and Caroline have moved into the Swan home once again making it a "Swan" home. Aunt Jenna has not come back home since Thanksgiving when she learned that Logan Fell was dead. Turns out the creep became a vampire and was killed by Damon and Ric, (the history teacher at school). I had thought Aunt Jenna was dating Ric, however things must not have worked out._

_Bella is still doing all the things Grandma wants her to do this year so she will win Miss Mystic Falls. I think Grandma has a one-track mind when it comes to Bella winning. I have always looked forward to participating with Mom at my side, but now I am not so sure. _

_The Christmas parade was nice, Bella and the other girls were on the float and Bella was really pretty. She wore a red velvet dress with white cuffs and neckline. It was tasteful and Christmassy at the same time. _

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_December 26th_**

_Grandma had the usual Christmas party and we decorated the tree. Bella and Caroline decided this year to make ornaments for everyone with their name. When Grandma asked Jeremy and me to place our parents ornament on the tree I almost lost it. After that, Jeremy almost warmed up to me. At least his is now talking to me. For a while there he would not answer my questions and pretend I was not in the room. It hurt to think my brother hated me._

_This year we did not exchange gifts between our group of friends. Aunt Liz decided it would be nice for everyone to have something new to wear for the Lockwood's annual Christmas party now that Jeremy was now old enough to attend. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Liz had taken us all out to purchase something special for us to wear the party. Even Grandma got into the spirit and had arranged for all us to have our hair done, even Jeremy and Matt got a haircut. _

_It had been a while since Bonnie, Caroline, Bella, Matt, Jeremy and I had been out shopping together. I had a nice time and Caroline helped me pick out my dress and shoes. It almost felt like normal. Bonnie and Bella were also nice to me. The boys were off with Uncle Charlie, I wished I could have seen their faces while shopping with him. Uncle Charlie did not seem like the shopper to me._

_Bella being Bella made greeting cards and had all of us sign them for each other. I just do not understand why she has to __always__ make sure we have something from everyone. __It's __as if __she __has __never __had __Christmas __before__. Ok scratch that, it was mean! Bella has not lived here all her life as we have, and she must have a reason for things she does._

_The Christmas party was actually fun, Stefan agreed to meet me at the Lockwood's since he was expected to attend with his older Brother, Damon. Damon is hot but do not tell Stefan I said that, he would get jealous. I tried not to look at Damon all night but he caught me and raised his eyebrow and I knew I had to keep my eyes focused on anything but him. _

_You would think being at a Christmas party, the court for Miss Mystic Falls would allowed them to enjoy themselves but no, Bella had some "duties" to perform and was missing most of the night. I really have to start paying more attention to what is required of me to participate. I may want to rethink participating._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_January 2__nd_**

_New Years was quiet this year with no parties. Uncle Charlie took Aunt Liz out of town to spend some time together. I think it is nice that Uncle Charlie has someone I miss seeing my parents doing things like that, they would go off for weekend together leaving Jeremy and me to the Grandparents. _

_The hurt is almost bearable now. I don't cry when I think of my parents now. I have been remembering the good times we had and I am trying to focus on the good times. It helps and having Stefan to talk to makes it better._

_I was allowed to spend the New Year's Eve with Stefan at his house. Grandpa must have said that I had to be home by 1 a.m. almost thirty times. I knew he did not trust me, but Stefan promised him that I would be home on time. My Grandparents still do not trust me, but Stefan…well he can do no wrong. _

_Damon was home the entire time upstairs in his room and did not come down to us at all. Stefan said he had girl problems and I should stay out of it. I have never seen Damon with a girl unless it was Bella. Huh? Could it be Bella? _

_I am not sure who came over to celebrate New Year's Eve at my house however, I was glad I was not at home, because the Cullen family came over. It was weird when their family showed up in town all of a sudden. When Aunt Liz decided to rent out her home to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I was afraid of what would happen if I saw Edward again. I regretted what happened with him. I never admitted this to anyone and I am really sorry that I hurt Bella. I am not even sure she would have believed me so I stayed away._

_Stefan seemed surprised when he heard the Cullen's were staying here in Mystic Falls, I never asked how he knew of them or if he had heard what happened with Edward and me. I was afraid that Stefan would leave me. I do not face my fears and that makes me a coward._

_Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had started school with us when they first arrived. I never saw Edward and was afraid to ask where he was because I did not want anyone to think I still had a thing for him. I avoided their family as much as I could, fearful of what they would say to me if they had the chance. I could see how much they loved Bella. It is always Bella._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_January 31st_**

_Bella's 18__th__ birthday came and went. I do not know if she had a party and if she did, I was not invited. The night of Bella's birthday, my Grandparents were not home. It was Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and me for dinner that night. Matt had made some comments about how weird it was not to be celebrating Bella's birthday with her this year._

_That night Stefan asked Matt and Jeremy questions about Bella and her life while I sat and ate some popcorn. I made sure to have my mouth full to avoid answering questions. Yes, I am a coward. I was also worried that Bella and I would never be close again._

_I am starting to wonder if my avoiding Bella all these months was such a good idea._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_February 16__th_**

_The Valentine's Day dance was so wonderful. Stefan picked me up and gave me the most beautiful corsage. It had three red roses. Stefan was gorgeous in his suit, it was a dark charcoal color with a white shirt and matching tie. Even his shoes shined, but what I noticed more than what he was wearing was how he looked at me in my red dress. It was short and made me look like I had curves finally. I felt pretty standing next to him while Grandma took pictures._

_Jeremy had asked a new girl named Anna to the dance. Stefan offered to help Jeremy by taking him to pick up Anna. When we arrived at her house, her Mom was so proud she almost cried at how cute Jeremy and Anna looked together. It could have been my imagination but Anna's Mother gave me a strange look before anyone else noticed. I guess my reputation precedes me. _

_Shit, It makes me so angry, I have been trying to behave and be the "good girl" everyone is expecting me to be. It feels like I am never going to get out of people staring at me because I went to the party in the wood to drink. Gosh, I hope my kissing Edward Cullen has not gotten around town._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_May 22__nd_**

_Tonight is Prom! Stefan asked me to be his date and I am so excited. I went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie looking for dresses and we had a great time. I know they are hiding something from me but I don't care. They are finally including me again. I finally told them both I was sorry for hurting them. I tried to explain how I was feeling and Bonnie told me it did not matter, they were just happy to have me back in their lives as a friend._

_Caroline had tears in her eyes when she hugged me. It felt nice to be with them even if we were just shopping. A senior named Kyle asked Caroline to the Prom and Bonnie was asked by someone named Jake. I cannot remember meeting a Jake, but Stefan knows him from the football team. I was afraid to ask if Bella had a date so I let it go, and they did not tell me. I guess the mending of our friendship only goes so far._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_May 23__rd_**

_OMG! Prom was so amazing. Stefan in a tuxedo is…well he is gorgeous that's all! His tie matched my blue dress. We took tons of pictures and I cannot wait to see them. Bonnie had the camera along with Alice Cullen. I was shocked at how beautiful Alice and Rose looked. They could have been models, all the guys were staring at them except Stefan of course._

_Bella was dressed in a light pink floor length dress and her date was none other than Edward Cullen. I almost chocked when I saw them dancing together. I mean like WOW! I was afraid to ask if they were back together so I avoided asking any questions. Bella was enjoying herself and seemed really comfortable being around Edward. I never saw them kiss, so maybe they just went as friends._

_Stefan was surprised when I told him that Bella was dancing with Edward Cullen. His face grew concerned and he looked worried. I saw Damon there at the dance along with Aunt Liz and Uncle Charlie. I had to believe that they were the chaperones for the dance._

_After the dance, ended Stefan took me to see where his family's original house had been built. There was no house, just some foundation or something left so I could make out the size of the house. Stefan talked about building a house there for us one day. It was so romantic._

_I loved Stefan with all my heart and I knew he loved me._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

_**June 14th** _

_School is out! Bella graduated with honors of course, she never does anything half-way. I should stop and think before I say things, well write them actually. I do love my cousin it's just that she set the bar so high for the rest of us, and I know I will fail._

_Today is the day Miss Mystic Falls is finally chosen. I am so frustrated with Grandma and her list of things to do. Yes! She has started making them for Caroline and me. She says nothing like getting a head start. Yikes, I have a feeling I am going to regret all of this. Caroline on the other hand is looking forward to it all. That girl has too much energy!_

_So- I am off to support my cousin in her bid to win! _

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_June 15__th_**

_I can hardly believe what happened yesterday. I don't know if I should believe Stefan. Yesterday when I was leaving with Jeremy to head over the Lockwood's home for the Miss Mystic Falls celebration I found a package on my porch with my name on it. _

_Inside was a picture of me, but not me. The picture was taken of me wearing one of the costumes Mom put me in for the Founder's day celebration. The hoop skirt and everything, but I never took that picture. I would have remembered it. Jeremy turned over the photo and written on the back was the name Katherine Pierce._

_I was so shaken by seeing this picture when I arrived at the Lockwood's I ran looking for Stefan. When I showed him the picture, he turned white and demanded where I got the picture. It was not all like Stefan to sound so angry with me. After telling him how I found the picture Stefan left me to find Damon. He left me standing there crying!_

_Damon then came, grabbed me by the arm, and practically shouted at me to tell him about the picture. I told him the same thing I told Stefan I even said he could ask Jeremy about it because he was with me. Damon let go of my arm and stomped off. _

_I still cannot understand what I was told. There was another woman who looked just like me but she was dead. Stefan than admitted to me that he was a vampire! All this time and now, he tells me. Why could he not tell me when I found out from Uncle Charlie? Was he afraid I would tell my Uncle? What do I do now?_

_I will__ finally__ be a junior and Stefan will be senior. I am so excited. Yeah! I get to attend prom this year because I am Stefan's date, but that also means Bella will there. _

_Bella is graduating and from Jeremy tells me she will be attending college with our Aunt Jenna. It is only about 40 minutes away so I am not sure if she will be commuting or staying at college like Aunt Jenna._

_Elena_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_June 20__th_**

_I have not talked to Stefan or Damon since that day. I just don't understand what is happening. Bella came over late last night to talk to me. Oh, she won the pageant and she looked beautiful._

_Bella and I talked about things between us and how she understood that I was not myself and she told me she had forgiven me for Edward a long time ago but since I was avoiding her she had no way to tell me. She also mentioned she had forgiven Edward and they were friends._

_I wanted to ask about prom but left it alone. Bella asked me to keep a confidence and I promised not to tell anyone outside the circle that already knew. I felt sad that I was not included at first but when I heard the story, I understood._

_Bella started the story of how Damon and Stefan living her in Mystic Falls became vampires. I was crying by the time Bella told me about Damon's wife Isabella and their unborn child. When Bella told me the story about Katherine Pierce and what she had done to Stefan and Damon, I understood Stefan and Damon's anger when they saw the picture._

_No one is certain how I received the picture and everyone is worried that something bad is going to happen. I wanted to ask more about the things that happened before today, but Bella told me that there was a meeting at the Salvatore's in the morning and that I should attend._

_How am I ever going to go to sleep tonight? What will happen with Stefan and me? Does he still love me? How does Damon feel about Bella? So many questions, I need to go to bed and be at that meeting on time._

_If Stefan can believe one thing, I hope it is that I really do love him with all my heart._

_Elena_

* * *

_Formatting has been an issue with this program. I am sorry but Fan fiction has changed some things and I can't get it to work out. Sorry!_


	36. Chapter 36

I do own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

The story left off with Elena recapping her year until she found Katherine's picture and Bella came to talk to her. This is what happened during that time. The person's point of view changes often as they have important information to relay.

* * *

**December**

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

Thanksgiving this year was almost too sad to remember. Mom, never called me anymore and all Grandma would tell me is that she is better off with her new life with Phil and that I should count my blessings. OK_ Grams whatever that meant._

Another thing that frustrated me was that Grandma would not let me out of my volunteering duties. The final selection of candidates for the Miss Mystic Falls was coming up and I knew Grandma was not going to let me bow out of the competition just because our family was still mourning the loss of my Aunt and Uncle.

My nightmare continued when Mrs. Lockwood broke the news that us girls needed to select a partner for the very important dance we were expected to perform before the final selection was to be made. _Oh Holy Monkey Butt! I had to dance in front of practically the entire town. I loved my Grandma but this was becoming more than I could bear. _

I was sitting in my chair waiting for first period to start, thinking about who the lucky guy was going to be for this_ nightmare_, when Mr. Saltzman walked. Ric looked better since his black eye and bruised face he sustained during his heroic effort to rid the world of Logan Fell.

I felt bad for him when Aunt Jenna took off without saying goodbye to him after she heard Ric had killed the vampire Logan Fell. Here Ric thought he was doing something good, but Aunt Jenna did not see it that way. I spoke often with Ric about how it was not _him_ that Aunt Jenna was upset with, it was the situation itself. After our many talks I felt we had become friends.

Ric saw my face and said, "Does the look on your face have anything to do with the upcoming Miss Mystic Falls pageant?"

I nodded and said, "I have to ask _some guy_ to be my escort and learn a _stupid dance. _It all just seems like…I don't know ridiculous."

Ric smiled at me and said, "Well, be that as it may. I hear it is the highlight of the season and your Grandmother wants you to take part."

I put my head down on the desk hiding my face and mumbled, "I know, she keeps making do things all for the chance to be _Miss Mystic Falls as if I would be crowned the next queen or something."_

The first period bell rang while the students started entering the classroom when I looked up at Ric and said, "Do you know any single guys willing to be my escort, preferably closer to my age?"

Ric just chuckled, "Sorry Ms. Swan, I can't help you there but I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding some young man to agree."

I had not noticed Stefan was already sitting in his chair next to me until he said, "Why do you need a single young man Bella?" Causing me to almost choke on my spit.

Once I stopped coughing, I turned my head to look at him with my head still laying on the desk and said, "Miss Mystic Falls," in a groan.

I left it at that not wanting to elaborate any more on my situation. I was certain Stefan had heard all about it around school, it was all the girls were talking non-stop it drove me nuts.

Stefan surprised me when he said, "If you don't find anyone in the next day, I'll volunteer Bella."

_Wow, totally did not see that one coming. _"What about Elena? I don't think she would be happy that you volunteered."

I had to clarify right way, "I know it is not as if we are dating or anything." I made a face and Stefan laughed. "No offense," I quickly added hoping that I had not offended him.

"I know it's just that I know the dance and I thought it would not be too weird since I am dating your cousin."

I thought for a moment and said, "I might just take you up on it Stefan. Talk to Elena and let me know how it goes first."

"OK" he all said and then our class started.

As it turned out Stefan offered to be my "escort"_ only_ if I did not tell Elena until it was closer to June, when we had to actually to dance in front of the town. I agreed hoping by then things would be better with Elena and me. I know I am ever the optimist.

Stefan and I had _"practice"_ to learn this dance. Mrs. Lockwood was our teacher and frequently told us we could not touch our hands while we held them out in front of us with our "_almost touch_." I almost thought Mrs. Lockwood was crazy until I saw how serious the other couples were about learning this stupid dance.

It was the second part of the dance when we were supposed to touch to finish the dance in some kind of waltz that made me feel peculiar. I felt as if I had done this dance once before but could not remember why it seemed so familiar. Stefan reminded me of someone that I danced with but the man was taller, I had rested my hand on his shoulder and my arm was higher. _Huh?_

Alice and Rose Cullen were standing outside the door, when Mrs. Lockwood finally dismissed us for that days practice session. Alice and Rose were some of my biggest supporters and made sure to be around whenever I had something to do when it came to the pageant.

I still felt somewhat weird about having the Cullen's living here in Mystic Falls. When Alice called to tell me they were on their way here because they needed my help, I was not sure what to do or how to act.

Dad sought me out to tell on day after school to say that the Cullen's were moving to Mystic Falls. They needed our help and with some slight alterations of living arrangements, they would have a place to stay. Dad also mentioned, none to nicely that if Edward bothered me I was to come to him immediately. I just rolled my eyes at him..

**Moving day**

The shift in living arrangements was to take place today. It was all planned out, my Grandparents, Elena, and Jeremy were moving into the Gilbert family home. Elena and Jeremy were to have their old rooms back. Grandma thought having them continue to live in their home would help them deal with their grief.

Dad, Liz, Caroline, and myself, were moving into the Swan home, (previously my Grandparents home) I was taking my old room while Caroline was moving into Dad's old room. Dad and Liz were moving into my Grandparents suite of rooms. Jenna would still have her room for when she returned and Jenna would also have the option to move into the Gilbert house, basically it was up to her where she stayed.

The Cullen family were renting Liz's old house. Renting gave them the option to leave quickly if the Voluturi found out their new location. I was just praying that Edward would not be moving into what was my old room at the house. Thankfully Alice and Jasper called "dibs" since it has a nice view of the garden.

On moving day I watched in wonder as Grandma directed the movers on what to take and what to leave at each house. It looked like a three ring circus with all these men carrying boxes in and out of the houses. Thankfully, my room was ready for me to move back in and all I needed were my clothes and my three small boxes so I moved them myself prior to the moving men arriving.

"**Witchy" Solutions**

One of the problems with the Cullen's moving to Mystic Falls was the sunshine. Sheila Bennett offered to make them rings to help them blend in better and not "sparkle" in the sun. Ms. Sheila asked Bonnie and me to prepare the ingredients required as written in her grimiore, and then obtain rings for each of the Cullen's to wear. This meant I was dragged on another shopping trip with Alice and Bonnie since the rings needed a specific stone.

It felt nice to be able to do something good with my powers. My powers had been slowly coming more apparent and growing the closer I reached my eighteenth birthday. Ms. Sheila showed Bonnie her grimiore and the others passed down in their family. When I reached for Emily's there was a flash of light and it appeared in my hands.

Ms. Sheila said, "Hon, I think that was meant for you. Bella, Emily gave that to you to guard and keep safe. Treasure it always sweetie."

It felt right to be holding Emily's grimiore when I said, "I will."

Once Sheila felt Bonnie and I were able to control our powers more, she gave us the spell to chant. We worked together to create the spelled rings for the Cullen's to walk in the sunshine. Ms. Sheila also gave us the spell to make daylight rings for the more traditional vampires for future use.

Ms. Sheila said to us, "You may need to know how to do this in the future, so you best learn it now."

**Learning to Dance**

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper made the decision to repeat their senior year and I knew it was for me. Alice was in my grade back in Forks so she just joined our merry band of seniors. Alice and Rose had become my supporters at school. I now had friends I trusted, that were actual seniors! I had missed all of them more than I realized and it was nice to see most of them everyday at school. Edward had chosen to stay home from school this time, not wanting to make it harder on me and I assume to avoid Elena. _Thank you Edward!_

"So Bella that is the dance you have learn?" Asked Alice as she smiled and bounced clapping her hands.

I hesitated, "Yes, Alice. What are you doing?" I knew she had something up her sleeve.

Rose and Alice smiled at each other then said together, "Shopping trip!"

I just groaned and left building with them on either side of me. "You do know that I don't have to have a dress until June right?"

"Yeah, but I want to make sure you are the best dressed so you win Bella!" Said Alice as I shook my head.

Alice was in the back seat of Rose's red sports car while she drove us to the mall when the vision came. When Alice came out of it, she asked if I knew of a person named Klaus. When I told her I had no idea who this person was she went on to say that Rose should drive back to their house. Everyone needed to hear what happened in her vision.

It was bizarre walking into Liz's house, now the Cullen's home and seeing how Esme had updated the kitchen and a few rooms. Alice called for a family meeting so we had to wait until Carlisle came home from work at the clinic.

Edward sat across the room from me and seemed nervous to be in the room. I smiled hoping to lessen the tension in the room. Carlisle appeared and Alice started her tale. Some people named Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah were at the castle in Voltaire. They were there to help Marcus at his request.

Alice said that these people helping Marcus were somehow tied to Mystic Falls and when they had competed their task, some of them would come here. The decision to eliminate Aro and Caius was based on those two had ruled their kind all these years.

Carlisle was happy that his family was now out of danger, although the plan for some of these very powerful vampires to come to Mystic Falls concerned him. They decided as a family to remain here until Alice could see their decision more clearly.

**December**

**Italy**

**Klaus**

Marcus and I were discussing how to handle the elimination of both Aro and Caius. We arrived before Aro had given the order for Caius to leave for Washington State. Aro was surprised to see me and played the ever-gracious host. I knew he was afraid by my presence and I was making the most of being here.

I called my family to come assist me with "_the problem_" in Italy and they were expected to arrive any day now. Elijah seemed a bit put out by my request however; he agreed to come to assist me. The next few weeks would be interesting to see Marcus become the ruler and eliminate the vampires breaking their laws.

**Mystic Falls **

**Christmas**

**Bella**

Grandma and Grandpa wanted to have their traditional Christmas celebration stating that Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson would want us to continue as a family. Elena and Jeremy were still not dealing well with the loss of their parents and Matt was having more problems at home. Vicky was never around, nor was his Mother.

Dad and Liz came up with the idea to treat us to new outfits for the Lockwood's party since Jeremy was now old enough to attend. They made a big point to say that we did not have to worry about exchanging gifts between our little group hoping to alleviate the pressure Matt, Jeremy and Elena would feel about coming up with gifts for us all.

I still wanted to have something special from my friends. It was the best part of my Christmas bringing home something that reminded me of each of them. I decided I was going to hand make greeting cards and have us all sign them. If I could not share gifts with them, I would always have the card to commemorate this year.

When I mentioned to Grams that we should have an ornament for Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson to put on the tree she cried. It was then Caroline and I went to the store and purchased glass ornaments that we could decorate and add each of our names to them for the tree.

When it came time to bring out the ornaments Grandma gave Elena and Jeremy the ornaments with their parents' names to put on the tree. I could see how moved they both were along with everyone else in the room. We each took turns putting our ornaments on the tree. This was the start of a new tradition for our family.

Christmas Day was the party at the Lockwood's and everyone was excited to attend. That is everyone but me. I had more volunteering to do that would keep me busy most of the night. I think Mrs. Lockwood came up with the idea to use us girls to make sure her party went off as planned. The list of things I was going to have to do was daunting. Then the day after Christmas was the parade. Whoever thought putting a bunch of girls in fancy dresses to parade through town in the cold was nuts!

**England**

**Elijah**

I had left Mystic Falls without being able to reach Damon to explain my absence however my presence was needed in Italy to help Klaus and Marcus take control over their ruling party. Marcus was now the only ruler after we dispatched Aro and Caius for their crimes against their own kind.

I finally was able to track Rose and Trevor, friends who knew Katerina and disappeared about the same time as she. I wanted to ask them about the child of Katerina and Klaus. Rose confirmed that she knew about Katerina's child and I was told that Katerina left the child with a wealthy family in England. Lord and Lady Claremont were given the child to raise as their own and according to Rose, Katerina never saw the child again.

When I requested that Rose meet me to help in my search, she declined in fear of others finding out about her helping me. I was surprised to find out that _others _who were also aware of the child, but they had been hiding the child's existence for what I assumed were less than honorable intentions.

I met with an old friend that knew our family histories and they hinted that Mother was behind this current situation. If Mother was behind hiding Klaus' child and their decedents that was now of great concern. She was up to something.

This family friend also indicated that there was a rumor of a cure for Klaus' curse. I needed to pursue all leads quickly to avoid Mother causing more harm to our family. I came across a witch name Claire, who had the gift of sight. Claire was able to provide me with some clues. She had drawn two pictures one each of a girl she could not name but stated they were of importance and should be protected. When I looked at them, she had drawn Elena Gilbert and Bella Swan.

Claire then stated that the savior was the only way Klaus would be cured of his curse without death. Not having given any more Claire said she was not able to tell me more.

I needed to call Damon and have him aware of this newly found information. These two ladies needed to be protected until I found out more and we needed to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls for the foreseeable future.

**Mystic Falls**

**June 15****th**

**Damon**

Today was the day Bella and I were going public with our relationship. After months of trying to make Bella to believe and trust me that my feeling for her were real and not because she was the reincarnation of Isabella, she accepted the fact that we should be together.

It seemed I had waited for many things to happen before I was even able to think about being with Bella.

I had waited while the Cullen's arrived in town claiming to be in danger including that idiot _Edtard. _I had waited and watched as Stefan prepared to be Bella's escort for Miss Mystic Falls. I had waited for Bella to accept her powers and learn to overcome her fears when she learned she had Isabella's memories. Most of all I had waited and watched as Edtard took Bella to the prom while I stood on the sideline as a chaperone with Charlie and Liz.

If Charlie had not been at prom I would have taken Bella in my arms and kissed her in front of the entire school not caring who saw us together. Our secret meetings in her bedroom at night were the only things keeping me in control. Bella wanted to get to know me, the _"me"_ now, not the one she had memories of from our married lives.

Charlie asked me to give her time when they learned of my story on her eighteenth birthday. That was the day Bella came into her full powers and the memories of Isabella invaded her mind. Not only was I affected by her transformation, she experienced the same pain as I did but to her human body it was worse.

On that day, I felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside. Stefan found me on the floor writhing in pain, without being able to breathe. He had received a phone call from Sheila Bennett asking him to bring me to Bella's house. Bella was in trouble and needed me to be there quickly.

When we arrived, Stefan who had been supporting my weight due to the amount of pain I was in, left me rushing to Bella's side to try and figure out what he could do stop her screaming. It turned out that I needed to give her some of my blood to help heal her and we needed to have contact to stop the pain we both were experiencing.

Once the pain subsided I notice the others in the room. Charlie, Liz, Sheila, Bonnie, Helen, Steven and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had been in room watching as Bella and I healed each other.

I did not want to be separated from Bella, so I carried her in my arms to the chair as we all sat down to discuss the day's events. After learning about the Swan journal and then having to relay my story, we all agreed that those currently in the room would keep our stories secret until it was necessary to share them.

Charlie being Bella's Dad asked me to give Bella some space to adjust to everything she learned that day. I knew it was allot to take in, but I just wanted to have Bella in m arms and never let her go. Later Bella suggested that if I come to her at night through her bedroom window. We spent our nights talking and getting to know one another and I would "Adios" before the sun rose the next morning.

"Sweet dream la mia Bella," I say before I leave her room.

Bella and I agreed that today I would take Stefan's place as her escort and do the dance together.

"This would be our coming out party," she told me. I was singing while I took my shower and then dressed in my best suit.

As I stood on the bottom step I called out, "Hurry up little Brother, I have someone special I need to see right away, and if you are not down her in three second you will have to find your own ride."

Stefan and I rode together knowing Elena would arrive with her family. I left his side wandering around waiting for the girls upstairs to finally get dressed. Carol had already shooed me downstairs telling me the girls were not ready for the public and I had to wait. _Damn if girls did not take forever to dress, I wanted to see my Bella before everything started._

I took a glass of Champagne from one the waiters as he passed. _A__t least I would be able to enjoy my time until I could get passed Carol. _I saw Stefan coming towards me looking upset.

"Damon did you give Elena this?" Asked Stefan holding out a picture of Katherine.

"No," I took the photo from him and asked "Where did Elena get this little Brother?" I was pissed. _My day had just gone to shit._

"Elena asked me if I knew that person," answered Stefan pointing at the picture.

"Well I'm going to get some answers," I said walking away leaving Stefan with my glass.

I walked up to Elena not caring who saw us as I took her arm pulling her towards me and said, "Who gave this to you?"

Elena was in tears when she said, "It was left on my porch in a package with my name on it. If you don't believe me ask my brother Jeremy."

I let go of her and went back to Stefan, "It appears someone knows about Katherine and is causing problems. You better keep an eye on Elena today. I will not have anyone ruining Bella's day!"

I went to the bar and ordered a drink not caring it was only noon and no one else was drinking this early. Champagne was not going to cut it, I needed something stronger to get passed the frustration I was feeling. I was finally able to calm down and thought back to my call with Elijah. I was going to have give him a call later after I made sure Bella had the best day of her life.

Carol Lockwood started announcing the candidates as they walked down the stairs to applause. When it was time for Bella to be announced I smiled as I walked up to the place at the bottom of the stairs for Bella to reach me. My heart started to flutter as I watched her descend the stairs.

Bella was wearing a floor length gown in a royal blue that complimented her skin tone. Her hair had been styled in such a way that she wore it halfway up with the back cascading over her left shoulder in large curls. Her eyes were bright and her smile captured my attention. I wanted to kiss those lips and take off that dress. It was when Bella brought her hand on my arm I was brought back to myself.

We walked outside to the designated area for the candidates to dance with their escorts. I stood across from Bella as we began our dance. I was remembering the time I danced this same dance with Isabella and I could see by the look in her eyes, Bella was remembering it also.

When we were dancing the world around us disappeared. There across from me was just Bella and I truly loved her. It was torture not to touch her as we followed the steps of the dance. I was thankful to when I was finally able to take Bella into my arms and finish the dance in a waltz.

I heard Bella's breathe catch when I took her into my arms pulling her so close to me that was not usually allowed in this kind of dance. Nothing mattered anymore. It was when we heard applause that we both came out of our secluded world. I stepped back taking her hand in mine and kissed it and I bowed in thanks for the dance, just as I did in our previous life.

"Sono molto lieta di dire al mondo che siete miei," I whisper to Bella we dance. (I tell her I am so excited to tell the world you are mine.) Bella has captured my heart.

Bella was blushing when her family came over to congratulate her and wish her well. I looked over to see Charlie and Liz looking at me with a knowing look. They knew about us all this time. It was just as Bella wanted. They understood my feelings for her and were aware of Bella's feeling for me. _Those sneaky Swans!_

Carol then starting talking into the microphone announcing the Miss Mystic Court working her way up to the winner. I was waiting for Bella's name to be heard and grew concerned as each name was announced and Bella's name was not among them. Bella was standing up with two other girls and I knew that she was going to be announced as the winner. _My Bella was not only beautiful on the outside she was beautiful on the inside._

Carol Lockwood announced this years winner as "Isabella Swan" confirming my suspicions. Bella Swan had won and was now being surrounded by the girls giving her their well wishes. I stood proud looking at the scene as a crown and ribbon were place on her and she was given a very large bouquet of roses. I finally decided that I could not stand to be away from Bella any longer.

I took hand gently in mine and kissed it and lead her out to the dance floor as Bella passed the roses to Caroline. We were dancing in each others arms happily. _No more nerves, no more worries about the pageant, no more worries about our relationship becoming __public. __I loved this woman and would never let her go._

All too soon I had to let go of Bella, as each person came up to dance with Bella I stood on the sidelines brooding. Stefan came over and asked what he should do about Elena.

"Stefan, at this moment I don't give a damn what you do with Elena," I said dragging out Elena as I said it with contempt.

While Stefan and I were talking I saw Bella leave the ballroom. I assumed she was heading to the ladies rooms so I did not become concerned until some time had passed and she had not returned.

I walked up to Charlie who was speaking with his parents, "Charlie did Bella mention where she was headed? I have not seen her for quite some time."

Charlies face grew concerned and he said, "No Damon, I thought she was with Caroline or the girls. If you don't find her soon, let me know."

"Will do Charlie," I said and walked in the direction I last saw Bella heading. I called out her name and was greeted by Bonnie.

"Damon, I thought Bella was with you," said Bonnie looking around the area with concern.

"Please go inside the ladies room and look for Bella, I will wait for your return before heading outside," I told Bonnie.

All too soon, Bonnie came out of the ladies room and said, "She is not in there!"

My concern grew as I realized Bella has now been missing for almost a half hour. I told Bonnie to head over to Charlie and Liz and let them know Bella was missing. I explained that I was heading outside to look for her and would keep in contact by phone.

I ran outside and checked all the terraces and walkways. I found a few couples walking around the fountain and the grounds but no Bella.

I was beginning to panic. I could not find Bella anywhere; it was as if she disappeared into thin air. I was so frustrated I started to pull on my hair. I ran back into the mansion almost stumbling along the way.

"Charlie, I can't find her anywhere." I pulled out my phone thinking I could call her, when Caroline said "I have her phone, she had no where to put it and told me to keep it safe."

My phone started to ring and I did not look at the caller id before answering, "Bella is that you? Where are you?"

I heard a female laughing in the phone, "No it is not your precious Bella. I do know where she is currently located, however I require something from you Damon."

I grew frustrated at this woman, "What do you mean you know where Bella is? What have you done with her and you better hope she is not hurt because when I do find you, you will wish you had not harmed one hair on her head" I shouted into the phone.

"Now, Now Damon, don't lose your temper. I did not say I had her, I just said I know where she is located. But in order for you to find her I need your cooperation," the female on the phone said.

"What do you want?" I all but shouted.

"I'm glad you asked. I want the Gilbert watch. You have access to the Gilbert family and I want it. If you do not give me that watch by sunset tomorrow, I cannot promise Bella will be in the same place or even alive by that time," said the woman.

"What is your name? And how do I get the watch to you?" I asked.

"No, Damon you don't need to know my name. All you need to do is get the watch and I will be in touch with you," she said.

"Fine, I'll get you the watch, but you had better hope Bella is safe and unharmed in anyway, or I will hunt you down," I told her meaning every word.

The woman laughed, "Just like you Damon to make demands without knowing who are dealing with. I'll be in touch." The phone went dead.

I went to Charlie and Liz and told them about my phone call and the demand for the Gilbert watch. It was not until Liz explained what the Gilbert watch was capable of doing that I understood how important her demands were.

"Charlie we have to hand over the watch! We need to get Bella back!" I said frustrated at how I was not able to control the situation.

**Chicago**

**June**

**Klaus**

Last month I received a cryptic phone call from a woman claiming to know about the curse my Mother had placed on me preventing me from becoming my true self as a werewolf and that she knew how to break that curse. At first I was not prepared to believe this woman, until she mentioned my brother Elijah had been hiding something from me.

It was then this woman went on to tell me that Katerina had given birth to my child. I found it impossible since I was a vampire and we could not have children. It was when the woman claimed that since I was born part werewolf the laws of nature had not fallen on me. She told me to ask Elijah about Lord and Lady Claremont for confirmation and she would be in touch soon.

After I left Italy, I went with Rebecka to Chicago, it had been a while since I had spent time with my little sister and I found how much I missed her while we were together in Volterra.

Elijah went to England stating he had some research to do, it was my mistake assuming it was for another book he was writing. When I called to confront Elijah with the information about Lord and Lady Claremont, that Elijah said he was on his way to Chicago to explain.

I was furious! How had I not known about Katerina being pregnant? I assumed she fled because she witnessed me becoming a wolf, now I find out she was carrying my child. What was I supposed to do now that Katerina was dead? How would I find out about my child after all this time?

Then I remembered how I had boasted to Elijah that I had finally tracked down Katerina and ripped her heart from her chest.

Elijah told me "You have no idea what you have done!" And that started our dispute and separation until recently. All this time my dear Brother knew!

When Elijah appeared he was not alone, Finn, Sage, and Kol were also present. As angry as I was for his keeping unaware of my child, our family was just as angry. After his explanation of events and what Elijah was able to discover, I was able to calm down. Mother was behind all of this!

I was not prepared to forgive Elijah, however Mother's intervention was more of concern to me at this moment. I did try to listen as Elijah recounted all he was able to confirm with his research.

Elijah recounted the story of how Lord and Lady Claremont were given my daughter to raise by Katerina. My daughter named Natalie. Elijah's research recounted Natalie's life until the age of twenty one apparently she died in child birth. There is no mention of a child on record so it was assumed the child died along with it's Mother. She was now buried in the Claremont family plot. He stated that Natalie grew up privileged and did not want for anything. Her death was listed only as the year, but no details were given.

My family surrounded me with love and support, however my anger grew once again with Katerina and our Mother. I never had the chance to hold my daughter or look into her eyes.

It when then, the mysterious woman on the phone called asking if I had confirmed the information. Once I had confirmed the information was correct, she then told me that there was indeed a way to take away my curse. In exchange for providing me with the information how to break the curse she wanted my help. I readily agreed. _No on in their right mind would ever dare to cross me._

**Mystic Falls**

**John Gilbert**

Standing and waiting for Isobel to show up is driving me nuts. Isobel promised me that she would not contact me again ever! Now I am waiting for her to show up and explain to me what is so damn important about our daughter Elena. I would like to believe that Isobel is being dramatic, however I have never known her to be before now, so whatever she has to tell me is dire.

I swore to my older Brother Grayson I would never tell Elena about my being her Father, given what Isobel want to tell me how can I keep that promise? If Elena is in danger, I have to take steps to keep her safe.

Oh, I think to myself. I am going to have to deal with the Sommers and explain it all to them. How am I going to make them believe me? I sigh again thinking about all the misery my life has become since I first met Isobel. _Worst mistake of my life!_

**Mystic Falls**

**Pearl (Anna's Mother)**

Just outside of town I am at a meeting with a group of vampires going over the plans to open the tomb under the old church that is currently holding fifteen vampires prisoners. This tomb was closed by the founding family members during the night they raided the town and planned on killing all the vampires that lived in town during the civil war.

I am not sure I agree with their _ways_ of making the Bennett witch agree to do the spell, after all my Anna is dating Jeremy Gilbert and the Bennett witches are close to his family. Jeremy is a nice boy and Anna has told me how friendly Bonnie Bennett has been towards her. _If only I did not have __to agree to go along with this plan to protect myself and Anna from being killed._

So the plan was on the night of the comet, the Bennett witch will break the spell holding the tomb closed thus enabling the entombed vampires to escape and all will be fine. I have to keep reminding myself that this will work out fine. No one will be hurt, especially Bonnie Bennett and we call go on to live our lives in peace. I_f only it all works out I tell myself. _

**Somewhere Unknown**

**Bella**

I have been taken from the Lockwood home and am currently being held by two vampires. The female's name is Rose from what I could hear. I don't know the males name but he is very scared about why they have taken me and are holding me. I'm not sure that I should use my powers to escape, I don't know where I am and how I would get back home. I do know that Damon will come for me, it is just a matter of time.

I hate being cold. It is cold and damp so I make the decision to warm the room with my magic. I am trying to connect with Bonnie or Ms. Sheila to let them know I am alright and to try to help locate me. After a while I fall asleep and dream about Damon.

Trevor

"I don't understand Rose, why did we have to take this girl? What is she to us?" I ask walking back to the window to look out for anyone arriving unexpectedly.

"Trevor, don't worry. It will all work out," Rose says to me.

It's not that I don't trust Rose, I do with my life. However since she has been in contact with this girl Nat, Rose is different. I am beginning to believe that Nat is up to something that spells doom for the Rose and I.

"Rose, are you sure? It is not as if we know this girl. She could be setting us up for something," I say running my fingers thru my hair in frustration.

There is a knock at the door and Rose goes to open the door. I am still leery about why we had to take the girl. If Nat wanted her that bad she should have been the one to snatch her.

I hear Rose scream and go running towards the door. Standing there with Rose's body are three men clearly pissed off.

"Where is Bella?" Shouts the tall one with dark hair and blue eyes.

"In..th..there," I stutter and point the door where we placed Bella. I look at Rose and see that she is not dead, well her neck is snapped but she will recover.

"Why did you take my Daughter?" Say the one dressed like a cop. _Oh Shit!_

"There is this girl Nat, she told Rose and I to take her and she would meet us here," I answer looking at my watch. "She should be here any minute."

"Good," say the third man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you by the way," says the tall one carrying Bella in his arms.

"I'm Trevor and that's Rose," I say pointing to Rose's body laying on the ground.

"Charlie should we wait for this Nat or take Bella home?" Says the one holding her in his arms.

"No, lets go and take these two with us. We can get more information out of them back at home. I'm sure if this Nat person wants them she will come to us." says the cop who I assumed was Charlie.

"Take your friend and don't try anything, I could have killed her if I wanted. Once we have more information we will decide what to do with you," say the third man.

"We cannot be out during the day," I reply.

"Then you better hurry up and hope we can get you back before you burn up," say the man carrying Bella.

"Damon," scolds the other man.

"Don't Damon me, these two idiots took Bella. I have every right to be pissed off. I should have killed them first, but no...you are all let's get information from them first," says Damon as he climbs into car.

I am carrying Rose and entering the back seat when I see Nat standing in the woods looking at us leave. _Oh, Boy Nat is not happy. I hope we make it out of this alive._

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

I wake up to Damon holding me in his arms with his lips pressed to my forehead. It's nice to be on his arms once again.

"Si sono finalmente svegliati darling" whispers Damon in my ear.

"Mmmm, that sounds wonderful, what did you say to me?" I ask.

"You are finally awake darling," Damon kisses my forehead again.

"Non mi lasciano mai" says Damon as he takes my hand in his.

"I like this Damon, please tell me more," I say as I snuggle into his chest. Damon talking to me in Italain sounds so romantic.

"VI amo molto Isabella" Damon says and then kisses me.

"Damon, as much as I appreciate the fact you love my daughter, if you start talking to her in Italian and I don't know what you have said to her, you may not like to see what I do to you," say Charlie.

I laugh, "I just told Isabella to never leave me again and how much I love her."

I hear Stefan in the back start to laugh. That is when I notice my two captors are now int he car with us heading home. Oh, Great! Now I have to worry about Damon killing them for taking me.

I look at Damon and he says, "Non preoccuparti Bella non ucciderli, ora." He has that look that tells me I don't want to know what he says and it is confirmed when Stefan starts to scoff.

I enjoy my ride home in Damon's arm knowing when we get back home, the shit is going to hit the fan.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Thanks for the many comments, I seem to have gained more followers and I am blown away by your support. Thank you! Thanks for the correction I had a brain fart Charlie is married to Liz and not Carol.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

I am still tired when I wake up and stretch. These past few days have been a real bitch. I have finally come to terms with my feelings for Damon and agree to go public with our dating and then I get kidnapped.

I could have freed myself from my captors, however I would not have found out what they wanted with me, so much that they risked their lives by taking me. I still do not have a good sense of what they wanted other than to turn me over to someone named "Nat" and that they were more fearful of her than Damon. _That was a big mistake!_

Now I have to find a way to calm Damon before he kills them both. I turn to see him sleeping next to me peacefully. If my Dad or Liz knew I am pretty sure Damon would be missing a few body parts. I watch as he takes in a breath and his chest rises watching the muscles in chest move. He is so beautiful my chest hurts thinking about him.

Damon has been sleeping next to me since my Birthday in January. It has been a wonderful six months sleeping in his arms. I have not had those strange dreams of me in the meadow anymore.

Sleeping with Damon is proving to be more of challenge for me than Damon. We have not gone further than second base. _I think that's what boys call it. _It's not that I don't want to have sex with Damon, I do, it's him!

Damon wants us to get married before we take that next step. I don't! I do not look forward to telling my Dad or Grandparents that I want to get married at eighteen. I do want to spend my life along side Damon, I am not sure what is holding me back.

If I could convince Damon to give me a few more years before we get married and _still have sex now_ my life would almost be perfect. I think my Dad would be happier knowing I was almost finished with college before I became Mrs. Damon Salvatore. _My perfect dream world._

Today we have plans to inform our merry band of what? What are we? Friends sounds too trivial. We are more than that actually.

I am startled when I hear Damon's voice. "Why the face my Bella?" He asks wrapping his arms around me trying to pull be back down closer to him. I know he likes to have his arms around me while he sleeps.

"I was thinking about today," I answer as I give him a peck on the lips. I still have not brushed my teeth and I don't like to kiss Damon before I have taken care of my personal hygiene.

"That look tells me otherwise princess," replies Damon with that smile he knows I cannot resist.

I smile at him snuggling closer so my head rests on his chest, "I was thinking about naming our little group and could not come up with something that sounds right."

Damon laughs, "Why name our band of misfits? It's not like we are the Scooby gang or something."

I get excited and sit up to look at his beautiful blue eyes, "That is it Damon. Scooby Gang! It's perfect."

I see confusion across Damon's face and then he starts to chuckle. "Bella, I love you but I do not want to be a part of anything that has to do with cartoons."

Damon tries to look indignant, "I am too old to be a cartoon character sweetie."

I think Damon is serious until he says the word _"Sweetie"_ and I know I have him. He may not want to be a part of the newly formed Scooby gang, but I will not give him a choice.

I smile at back at him and pat his chest, "I have to take a shower, will you still be here when I get out?" I feel like something is missing when I lose contact with Damon's skin.

Damon looks at my alarm clock and runs his fingers threw his hair as he sits up in the bed.

"I will run home and come back to get you after breakfast. There are a few phone calls I need to make. Please don't leave the house Bella" says Damon with a worried look on his face.

"I will not leave the house without you, I promise to stay in the house until you come back to get me. Don't worry, as much as you consider me a _"Danger Magnet"_ I am more worried than I let on," I say to Damon while I pick out clothes from my closet.

"Good" says Damon coming over to me and giving me another kiss wrapping me in his arms while I drop my jeans and top on the floor. _This time he kisses me so my toes curl._

When we break apart he give me that smirk that tells me he did it on purpose. He enjoys the fact I usually do not like to kiss him like that until I brush my teeth. _Damon is temptation on two legs._

Today is our big meeting with everyone to discuss our safety plans. As much as I look forward to not having secrets with my family and friends I am worried about their reactions to finding out about me.

One reaction I have been seriously worried about is how my Dad, Liz and my Grandparents reacting to my newly outed relationship with Damon.

Since my kidnapping no one has commented about how close Damon and I are now. The car ride home with me wrapped in Damon's arms on his lap while he whispered things to me in Italian should have caused _some _reaction.

My concern now is being told that Damon is to old for me and that I am only eighteen is keeping me on pins and needles. I keep telling myself that I am now considered an adult so dating a man that looks twenty three is not so bad. _I hope._

Walking into the kitchen and not seeing my Grandmother here is harder to get used to, she lives with Elena and Jeremy at their home. Seeing Liz and Dad cuddle in the kitchen is cute and disturbing at the same time.

"Good morning!" I say cheerily as I walk into the room.

"Oh, Bells! Good morning. I thought you would still be sleeping," says Dad as he hands me a cup of coffee with cream just the way I like it.

"Well, there is a lot of things to do today and Damon will be over soon to get me," I reply hiding behind my cup. I am not a good liar and Dad always knows when I try to lie to him.

Dad coughs and says "Well ya, about Damon..."

My stomach flops and I hope whatever he has to say will not be about him sleeping in my bed next to me. I pray they will never find about that. I would probably die from turning a bright red color.

"I know that Damon..." Dad pauses and looks at Liz. She smiles encouragingly so he continues.

"Well, I know that you and Damon have grown close," Dad's eyebrows grow closer and I can see that he is worried about what he has to say.

"Dad?" I ask not sure where he is heading with that statement.

Dad places his coffee cup down on the counter and looks at me. "I did not say anything after we brought you back home, along with those two that took you. I could see how much Damon and you care about each other. I...I am just worried that your relationship might be moving too fast."

I am surprised that he is taking my "relationship" with Damon so well, until I finally figure out what he is trying to say to me with the moving fast part. "Dad, we are not going there!"

Liz then says, "Bella, we need to go there, as you put it. We don't want you to do something that is not safe."

I nod because I cannot get the words out. "Don't, Damon and I have not gone there because..." and I shut my mouth not wanting to say what Damon had literally proposed.

Dad and Liz say at the same time, "What because?"

Damn, my mouth is always getting me into trouble. I cannot look at them when I say these words so my face is down and I mumble, "Damon wants to get married before we _go there_." And when I say go there I stretch the words out to stress the meaning.

Dad laughs and says, "Thank you Damon!"

I am surprised by his reaction and look up with wide eyes. "What do you mean by thank you Damon?"

Dad smiles behind his cup of coffee. He does not say anything but continues to drink his coffee. Liz hits him on the back of his head and Dad chokes. Liz is looking at Dad and I can see she is angry with his response.

Liz turns to me and says, "Bella we know about you and your relationship with Damon. I think its nice that he wants to marry you, _as_ you were married before." The word before is said in a lower tone of voice than the others.

"What your Dad and I are trying to say is, if you want to marry Damon now we support your decision. Right Charlie?" Carol says looking at Dad giving him the look. _The look that says you better agree with me or so help you._

Dad quickly says, "Right, yes Bella we support you and your decision."

My face scrunches up and I feel like I am in a different universe. "Who are you and what did you with my Dad?" I say.

Liz walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. "Bella, we know how much you and Damon love each other. We have watched the both of you for the past six months. We know you were born again to be with Damon and have your happy ending. Do not worry about the age thing, it is all nonsense given what the both of you have had to deal with, so your Dad and I talked and agreed. If you and Damon want to get married now, we will support you."

That was some speech she just gave me. I look at my Dad to see him in agreement. I can see Dad agrees with Liz completely.

"We would like you however to be older when you decide to make the change," says Liz.

_Huh? Never thought about that_. Damon is a vampire and in order for us to have our _happy ending_ I would also have to become a vampire. So, Dad supports our marriage but wants me to wait to become a vampire. _Good to know_.

Dad and Liz are looking at me while I work this out in my head watching me for any signs of distress when Caroline walks into the kitchen.

"Hey everyone! What's for breakfast? I need to make sure I have a full stomach for whatever this meeting today is about," say Caroline unaware of anything happening around her.

"I think we need to work on breakfast now," I say walking over to the refrigerator to get the eggs to start preparing our food. Nothing is said about marriage or Damon while we make and eat our breakfast.

**Mystic Falls**

**Damon**

Yesterday I received a message from Elijah stating he was going to be in town and that we needed to meet to discuss what he has found. It sounded ominous but then again Elijah always sounds so serious.

After my shower I go check on my "captives" to make sure they are still "captives" and give them some blood bags. _I have to be a gracious host after all don't I? _

I call up to Stefan to make sure he is still planning on attending our pow-wow. "You will be home today right Stefan?"

"Yes Damon I will be here, I still don't understand why we have to tell our secrets to half the town," chirps Stefan.

"Little brother, if you understood more you would see the need. Someone is making trouble for you with that picture of Katherine and more importantly they kidnapped Bella! We all need to be on the same page so nothing slips through the cracks!" I tell him.

_Why do I have to be the only responsible one in this house? _I know he does not see the bigger picture, so it is my job to enlighten him. Plus, I know the two things are connected somehow. The more information we have, the easier it will be to connect the dots...

"I am heading over to escort Bella here, I should be home in about a half hour, make sure you are here!" I yell as I walk out the door.

I get into the my car and begin to work out the details. I not only have to escort Bella, I have to make sure Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Elena make it the house safely. Just the thought of having Elena in my car makes my skin crawl. _I am only doing this because Bella asked me to or I would have made Stef__anie__ go pick her ass up!_

I am standing outside the Swan home waiting for someone to answer the door when the door flies open and Bella jumps into my arms.

"Damon, I have missed you!" Bella says while she is kissing my face and works her way down my neck.

"Oh Bella" I moan then remember we are on her porch where Charlie can see us.

Bella knows how much her kissing my neck that way turns me on because I have asked her not to do that in order to keep my sanity. I am _trying_ to be the gentleman and not take advantage of her.

Something is definitely different with Bella. Bella is kissing me with her legs wrapped around my waist and not holding back. It is as if she is trying to turn me on and then I look up and see Charlie standing in the background with his arms crossed and he is smiling at me. _Yes, actually smiling at me._

"Bella honey, not that I don't like your kisses or attention, but what is really going on?" I ask slowly as she moves her lips to my mouth again.

"Hmm" was all Bella says to me.

So I look to Charlie turning my head to see him while Bella moves her lips down the side of my neck. "What am I missing here?" I say confused while I pull Bella off me making her stand on her two feet again.

"Dad approves of us getting married!" Says and excited Bella.

Wait, What? Did I just hear her correctly? And is Bella excited about us getting married. I have a confused look at my face when Charlie nods at me and it finally clicks.

Bella and I can get married! "Bella, I love you!" Is all I can say at that moment. My heart starts beating faster and I am overwhelmed by Bella's acceptance.

I take Bella's hand in mine and I kiss her ring finger, "You will have something as beautiful as you to adorn this finger soon."Liz and Caroline come walking down the hallway breaking my concentration. Charlie and Carol agreed to having the "kids" aware of what is happening in town as a precaution. They agreed that knowledge is safety.

"OK, kiddies, the school bus needs to make some more stops before we arrive at school," I say pulling Bella towards my car.

"We will be there as soon as we can," shouts Charlie as we near my car.

Caroline sits next to Bella in front and says, "What? Do you think we will get everyone inside the car of I do not sit in front. Plus, no one sits next to my sister but me!"

Bella giggles and that sound is what makes my day.

Picking up Bonnie Bennett is our next stop. Sheila tells me that she is riding with the Sommers and that Bonnie has something with her encase we run into trouble. I highly doubt it, but Sheila giving us something extra for protection does not hurt.

Next is Matt Donovan. He is sitting on his porch waiting for us to pull up. There is something about Matt that almost makes me want to take him away from his Mother's care. I know he has had a hard time living in that house. I may have to ask Charlie about it later.

Our last stop is the Gilbert house. _Yeah!_ I think to myself. Caroline rushes out to ring the bell. I see Helen and Steve inside the doorway watching as Jeremy and Elena exit the house. I hear Helen say to them to trust Damon and Bella, and that they would be seeing them soon.

The agreement was that Bella would tell the _"kiddies"_ about herself and then the adults would join in our meeting later to discuss the steps everyone needs to take to stay safe. My hope is that Elijah comes before the meeting ends to provide any insight he may have.

When Elena enters the car, Bella reaches back and takes her hand trying to reassure her that it will be OK. I do not have the same faith as Bella does when it comes to Elena but I will try. If not only for Bella but for my brother. She is the girl he loves and I have to at least try.

**Mystic Falls**

**The Salvatore Boarding house**

**Bella**

When we arrive at Damon's and Stefan's home, I see Stefan holding open the door waiting for us to enter.

"Hello Stefan," I say as I walk passed him giving him a kiss on the cheek and keep walking past him.

I heard a growl and know it is Damon. I don't understand how he is still jealous when I just agreed to marry the man just less than hour ago.

"Damon," I say looking at him.

Damon shrugs, "I still don't like it."

As we enter the great room of their house I see Stefan has moved more furniture inside to accommodate the group soon to be assembled. I turn to look around the room and see Elena with tears in her eyes. I hurt her by kissing Stefan's cheek.

I had not thought about Elena's relationship with Stefan since my kidnapping. I knew they were on shaky ground with the recent discovery of someone sending Katherine's picture to Elena. I also knew that Stefan had not spoken with Elena the past few days.

Stefan's fear of losing Elena was making his decision to stay away from Elena worse. He was not helping his cause. My hope was that after today, they would work it out and accept each other with all their faults and be happy.

Damon said, "I hope you find a comfortable seat, after what we have to say will and when the parents show up, you may find that your ass is numb, not only your little brains."

I sat down pulling Damon along by his hand. Chastising Damon for his rude remarks would not do any good so I decided to leave it alone and start my story.

I looked around the room and saw that Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were on one sofa and Matt and Jeremy were on another. I felt Damon squeeze my hand in support and started my story.

I started with the Swan family journal. Retelling the story as it was told to me along with some information I read took some time. I could see how surprised everyone was when I mentioned how our lives were intertwined and what our destinies were supposed to be.

When it was time for Damon and Stefan's part of the story to be told, Stefan insists on be the one to tell their story. I think this was Stefan's way of accepting his part in their destiny and trying to make amends with Damon. I knew that Damon had already forgiven Stefan, but I also knew that Stefan had not forgiven himself.

Then we came back to my part of the story and what happened when I turned eighteen. The only way to explain some of my talents was to show everyone some of my powers by making things fly around the room and making things appear to me.

I tell them as a baby I wanted my toys so I just made them appear. I tell them "I totally freaked out my Dad the first time he saw me."

Bonnie and Caroline already knew about these powers, it was Jeremy, Matt and Elena that were surprised and shocked. I floated a few inches off the floor trying to work my way threw my powers as I had gained them over there years.

I decided it was time that Stefan accept forgiveness and went to him pushing love and acceptance threw him by taking his hands in mine. Once the glow started I knew everyone was staring at me with their mouths open.

I felt inside Stefan's heart and knew he was open to accepting my help. Stage one complete. Now I had to work on his blood-lust. Damon had told me that Stefan lost control of himself when he drank human blood. The story of Stefan becoming the ripper was not easy to hear. I wanted to take that away from him, so I helped heal that part of him and I healed a part of his soul. He was carrying around the guilt and it tore him up inside.

When I finished healing him, Stefan was crying. He leaned over to take me in his arms, "Bella, you are a miracle, you helped me in ways I could not imagine. I will forever be in your debt."

"No Stefan, you did it. It was you, if you had not been open to me nothing would have happened," I told him.

Once Stefan let go of me Damon was standing near him and they embraced. I could see how much they loved each other and how much this meant to both of them.

Turning to look at Elena I saw the pain inside her, she was carrying around a lot of guilt and anger. I wanted to help her, however she was still not open to me and until she was there was nothing I could do to help her.

Jeremy asked me to help him deal with the pain of losing his parents. I went to Jeremy taking his hands in mine and I felt the openness he had inside him.

When my hands started to glow, I said the following, "Jeremy you will be the warrior. You must fight for what is right and just. It is your destiny."

When the glowing stopped I lost consciousness and the world blacked out.

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon**

I watched and waited while Bella healed my brother and then went to Jeremy. When Bella fell unconscious I was scared. I took her in my arms and held her making sure her heart beat was normal and she was breathing.

I started to whisper to her to wake up, "I need you so much Isabella, I cannot lose you again do you hear me. I will not loose you again. Please wake up sweetheart."

I did not care what the others saw when I was with Bella, the jerk persona I displayed was a coping mechanism I used to keep others from feeling sorry for me. I never wanted anyone's pity, so I did not let anyone see my true feelings until now. Bella owned my heart and body.

Stefan came over with a warm washcloth and a bottle of water. "Here, I think this may help."

I wiped her face from the moisture that had appeared on her forehead and tried to get her to drink some water. Bella was out for almost ten minutes before she came back to me.

"Bella please do not do that ever again. You scared me," I told her kissing her forehead.

Bella was becoming aware that everyone on the room was worried about her as she tried to sit up. I held her telling her, "No, you stay where you are."

It was a few minutes more before Bella felt she needed to continue with her story. What I heard next made me angry. I knew something had happened with the Cullen family, I was just not aware it was Bella along with Bonnie that made them change.

"I know that you are aware that vampires exist," stated Bella.

"Now I must tell you there are two kinds of vampires. The traditional or "original" kind like Damon and Stefan and my Grandparents. Then there are the "Cold-Ones" as in the Cullen family."

I heard gasps coming from the kids as I waited for Bella to continue.

"The Cullen family came to Mystic Falls because their rulers were after them for greed. Alice who can see the future based on decisions made, saw that coming here I would be able to help them. You must also know that Jasper can feel emotions and make you feel emotions. That is why Jeremy and Matt were always happy around him and Emmett. Those two really enjoyed you both and wanted to make sure you enjoyed being around them without the fear of them being dangerous."

It was when Matt asked "What do you mean dangerous?" That I actually understood what Bella had done to them.

I was trying to not to be angry with her, she was after all just helping them. Bella looked at me smiling, her way of reassuring me that she love me. It was the way her smile reached her eyes that made me break my resolve.

"Matt, the vampires that are Cold-ones have a harder time with human blood. They also have a venom so once they bite a human, they either have to continue to drain them or the human turns into one of their kind," explained Bella.

I saw Elena turn green and almost busted out laughing. Serves her right but then I was reminded that Bella dated that Etward guy and got angry again.

Bella then said, "You should also know that Edward can read minds. He has no control over it, it just happens. He tries really hard to give everyone privacy, there is no way to control what he hears."

Everyone started asking questions and I had to whistle to get them to shut up. They were bombarding Bella with so many questions and not allowing her to answer any of them.

Bella smiled at me and said, "Thank you Damon."

She then said, "Edward could not hear my thoughts, and if I am correct not Elena's either. We don't understand why, so don't ask and he cannot hear some vampire's thoughts. Please do not ask me what he heard while around you, I never asked him, I just hope you kept your thoughts clean while you were around Edward."

Caroline then said, "Why did you not tell us this before?"

I rolled my eyes, "Did you know about vampires then Caroline?" I told her making her question sound ridiculous.

"Damon," Bella said again, as if I was a child. I just shrugged.

"So, now that we know they are vampires and are dangerous, what do we do around them to keep safe?" Said Matt.

Bella smiled and said, "I helped them so they are not dangerous to humans anymore. You will be safe around them just as you are safe with Damon, Stefan and my Grandparents. At first Bonnie and I made them rings so they would fit in better with humans and then I found a way to change them to "original" vampires."

_That was new_, I shook my head in frustration, why did she not tell me this before today?

Bella then explained how they would sparkle like diamonds if they were in the sun. _I thought they looked more like disco balls myself. _

Then as I listened to her I was amazed at my Bella's ability to change their body from stone to be just like mine. I looked human with blood flowing through my body and I had a heartbeat.

Then it hit me, if she could change cold-ones to original vampires what else could she do. Bella would be in constant danger as a human. The thought of changing Bella into a vampire was something I figured would happen in a few years, what would I do to keep her safe?

It was as if Bella heard my thoughts, she came over to wrap her arms around my waist and whispered, "Don't worry so much Damon."

The doorbell rang as I was working out the best way to keep her safe. Stefan must have answered it while I was busy thinking. I heard voices around me, I just was not concerned with what they were saying. All that mattered now was keeping Bella safe.

"Damon, Damon," said Bella shaking me out of my thoughts.

"There's a man here who says you were expecting him," said Bella looking at me with worry written on her face.

"Yeah, that must be Elijah," I said walking towards the door.

"Good afternoon Damon, I hope this is not a bad time?" Asked Elijah holding out his hand towards me.

I shook his hand and welcomed him inside. I hoped the information Elijah had was helpful and not more bad news. I think I met my quota for bad news this week.

"Come inside and meet the scooby gang," I said to Elijah waiving him towards the great room with my other guests.

Elijah chuckled but kept walking down the hall.

Once back inside the room I introduced Elijah to the scooby gang by their first name leaving Bella for last. Bella was laughing and I knew it was because I was using her term "scooby gang" as an introduction.

I watched as Bella introduced herself to Elijah and explained why she and her friends were here for a meeting. I was proud of the way Bella was handling herself. I could see how much Elijah admired her inner strength and determination.

I took Bella into my arms as we sat down across from Elijah. Bella looked at her watch and said, "Dad and our family will be her any minute. Does anyone have any questions about what we discussed before? We have more to discuss one our family arrives."

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Elijah**

Once I was introduced to the group assembled I found Bella very interesting. She had something special about her and I understood why there would be interest in her. Klaus would want to know about this fascinating woman and her unique abilities.

Hearing her answer questions about how she is able to help others was more than fascinating.

I watched with fascination as Bella and Damon answered questions from the children. I knew that when the parents arrived I would have some explaining to do myself. I just hoped that the information I was about to relay would indeed keep Bella and Elena safe.

* * *

I do not want you to think I am leaving off the story with a teaser. I try to keep each chapter at about 5,000 words, most time I go over to almost 7,000 words. I had ot stop now because it would be another 5,000 to get the next part out. I will update soon. Thank you.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

_Just a quick note- the last chapter had Charlie married to Carol- OOPS, it should have been Liz and he is now married to the correct woman. Call it a brain fart if you will. While I was writing the chapter something was off and I could not place it. I had Caroline on the brain so...made the mistake of marring Charlie to Carol. My apologies and many thanks to those whom called me out. I appreciate it! A while back I spelled Elena and Stefan incorrectly and have since made corrections to those incorrect spellings. If you find anything else please tell me. _

* * *

**London 1850**

"I think we have finally located her Mistress" says the unknown man.

"I don't need to you hear you think you found her, I want to know if you have found her. I am tired of waiting for results!" Shouts Ester Mikaelson.

"Yes Mistress," says the unknown man as he leaves.

**London 1864**

"We now know where your Mother is currently. The town is called Mystic Falls and is in Virginia. You must travel there and bring her back. Once we have her, we can begin," announces Ester.

"Yes Grandmother," replies Natalie

**Mystic Falls Virginia 1864**

"I am too late, Father has killed Mother and now I must return to Grandmother," cries Natalie.

In the meantime I will make that Salvatore boy pay for his crimes. He will never know love again. I will pay him back for allowing my Mother to die at Father's hand.

Father will also pay. The plan Grandmother has will do nicely. Until then I will wait until the time is right for my revenge.

**Mystic Falls- Present Day**

I watch as the Salvatore Brother's work together to rebuild their house. I watch as the one named Damon follows a girl around town as if she belongs to him. I will have to find out more about this girl.

I can't believe it, there is a girl that looks exactly like Mother only she is still a child. She must be...can she be...I have to find out!

Grandmother calls me to London now, this is good now I can find out more about these girls Elena and Bella. I wonder if Grandmother already knows about their existence.

**London -Present Day**

Grandmother is correct, we must stick to the plan. If Father finds out I will never get my revenge for Mother. I travel back to Mystic Falls to capture Bella.

She is the key. Elena will be safe, Grandmother promised me.

**Outside Mystic Falls**

I see a car pull away with Rose and Trevor being held captive. The Salvatore brothers have taken Bella. Why did I ask those two for help? I am going to have to call Grandmother and tell her I failed to take Bella. Something tells me that Grandmother will come here and Father will find out about my existence before I am ready to face him.

So for now I sit and wait and watch. Those Salvatore Brothers are up to something.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**The Cullen Home (Liz's old house)**

**Alice**

I make sure that Jasper knows we need to be at the Salvatore's house in ten minutes and he is dressed appropriately.

"No gym shoes Jasper!" I tell him while I walk out of our room and then I hear Jasper chuckle.

Emmett is playing that stupid video game again while Rose sits and flips through another car magazine. _I swear things never change with my family. _

"Carlisle and Esme we have to be at the Salvatore's house in 8 minutes. Is everyone else ready?" I ask this knowing it will only annoy them.

I have been counting down the minutes out loud until we have to leave. Everyone detests when I count things down by the minutes and seconds, but that is exactly why I do it.

Edward is walking into the house, "Alice, I am on time so stop with the counting."

I smile at him, Edward knows my secret and luckily for him, he wont share it everyone. My payback if he ever did tattle on me would be checkered pants and striped shirts for the next two years. I watch as Edward's face turn green when I think about my revenge. I smile at him and he just nods at me telling me silently he will never tell my secret. _Oh come on, a girl has to have fun somehow. _

"It's time!" I say as I bounce out the door, we all leave the house and get into our cars.

Last night as I watched Jasper play chess against Emmett I had a vision. I then relayed to my family what the "big" meeting was about at the Salvatore's and who would be there.

A few days ago when Bella was kidnapped, I could not see her future. Bella vanished and I panicked. It was then I started watching all decisions made regarding Bella and saw Charlie decide to have a family meeting.

Today, Bella would be sharing her story with the rest of her family and friends. And since we are her family we should be in attendance. If not only to hear more about her and Damon, but also to find out more about what is happening with Elena. Edward disagrees with me, however Esme overruled him and now he has to attend the meeting with the rest of us.

Jasper parks his car behind Charlies police cruiser. _Something never change. _

Emmett is practically bouncing "We get to see Belly!"

Rose tells him to be quite and pulls her hair into a pony tail. _Wow I never thought Rose would try to look normal. I wonder what's up with that!_

We arrive just in time like I predicted, Charlie, Liz, Sheila, Helen, Steve and Alaric are just approaching the front door. I grab Jasper's hand and I bounce my way towards the group smiling.

Edward is standing behind Carlisle and Esme as we greet Charlie and Liz. Sheila Bennett is such a wonderful and lovely woman I automatically give her a hug. If Sheila had not helped us, we may not be here today. Yes Bella did change us into "original" type vampires and took away our blood lust, however it was Sheila who helped us with our day rings.

What Bella did for my family not only made us look human, she made it possible for us to be around humans without wanting to hurt them. Jasper has more than changed physically, he is more outgoing and is looking forward to going to college in the fall. That was something Jasper would have never considered before. I love Bella more for helping Jasper than anything she ever did for me.

Although, I wish she could have changed Edward's attitude just a bit. He might have been less grumpy. I looked over at Edward realized he he heard me. I mouth "Sorry Edward" but it is still true. Then I think to him "You need to live a little, maybe it will help you get over Bella."

Emmett's voice was what brought me back to the reason why we were here. Damon is standing with his front door open wide with Emmett towering over him.

"Where's my Belly?" Emmett asked as he walked past Damon.

"Your Belly?" Damon murmured in confusion.

"Yeah, Brown haired girl about so tall," replied Emmett holding his hand out at Bella's height.

"Inside, I think" said Damon still bemused at who Emmett described.

As we entered the "great room" Damon described I was astounded. The room was gorgeous. Damon and Stefan had impressive tastes. The windows on one side of the room almost reached the ceiling. They framed the gigantic fireplace. I could walk inside the fireplace if I wanted, but remembered fire was not my friend.

The walls were a deep red accented with a dark wood. The furniture was a dark red velvet with beautiful accent pillows. The carpet in the center was hand woven and appeared to be centuries old. If I had not known, I would have thought Esme decorated this room.

"Wow Damon, Stefan, you have great taste," I said turning around to catch all the details of the room. Even the long drapes that framed the windows matched the furniture.

Damon smirked and said "You doubt me?" Then he chuckled when Stefan mumbled something that sounded like "I thought it was too much."

Esme was introducing herself to the man in the suit standing near the fireplace.

"It's nice to meet you Elijah, I am Esme Cullen and this is my family," she said. After that we all greeted him and took our seats. I could see whatever was discussed today would hurt both Bella and Elena.

**Mystic Falls**

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon**

I am sitting holding Bella in my lap running my hand along side her arm and making circles when I reach her hand. I love the feel of Bella's skin, it is so soft and the shower gel makes her smell divine.

Elijah is now speaking with our "Scooby Gang" while we wait for the others to arrive. I mentioned it would be better for him to share his information once we have our final group assembled. _No need for Elijah to repeat his story when he can tell us all at one time, more efficient that way and this way I don't have to retell it later. I hate to have to repeat myself._

The doorbell rings, "I'll get that!" I announce and remove Bella from my lap leaving her to sit in our spot and leave the room.

I open the door expecting to see Bella's family and friends but not _**all**_ of them. Standing outside are Charlie and his wife Liz, Sheila Bennett, Helen and Steven Sommers. Then I look behind Steve and see Alaric and _**all**_ of the Cullen's, including that idiot _Edtard_.

_Edtard _smiles at me and then I remember that he may be able to hear my thoughts, so I start to think about Bella in bed with me this morning and the kiss I gave her. _Edtard's _face squishes tight almost in disgust. _Got the reaction I wanted!_

"Well come on inside, we have a group of kiddies waiting for the adults to arrive so we can finish our plans," I say as I move to the side allowing them to enter.

Emmett says something about his belly that confuses the hell out me. He is too large to question, so I let him pass. Maybe his brain is smaller than his head.

"Everyone is in the great room, you cannot miss it. It is the room with the giggling girls," I say as I roll my eyes. I can hear Caroline and Bonnie going on about how Tyler Lockwood got caught with some girl in the boys locker room. _Great, now I won't be able to get that image out of my head. _

When I walk back into the room, I go towards Bella and proceed to position her back in my lap with my arms wrapped around her waist. _I like having her near me._

Elijah starts to make introductions and I notice that Esme Cullen is just as polite as Elijah_. __Weird. _She introduces her family and I notice that Elijah smiles warmly at her. The group assembled is impressive so I hope whatever he has to share is helpful.

Charlie starts by saying, "We are all here because as you know, Bella was kidnapped recently. Damon still has the two responsible down in his cellar correct?"

I nod in agreement but keep my mouth shut.

Charlie looks around the room and says "Bella, get the others updated on your story so we are all on the same page."

I don't mind listening to our story again, however now _Edtard_ will know and for some reason that bothers me. After Bella finishes, she makes a few books fly around the room to demonstrate her powers.

"Bonnie, could you put them back?" Asks Bella and Bonnie proceeds to put the books back in their original place.

I already knew Bonnie had powers but the look on Jeremy's face is priceless. He is looking at Bonnie as if she is the love of his life. _I will have to make note of that development._

_Elijah starts his story..._

He starts his tale with explaining how his parents killed his brothers and sister creating the first vampires over a thousand years ago_. __Talk about abusive parents._

Elijah states how his Mother's hatred for her own children left their family broken. His siblings Finn, Klaus, Rebeka and Kol have lived all the while his Mother plotted their deaths and has tried to kill them over the centuries. _Not Mother of the year material._

His story gets peachy when he remarks that our problems currently have to do with his brother Klaus. I know Klaus, he is what I would call a friend.

Elijah starts by telling us how Klaus fell in love with a woman. Her name was Katerina Petrova, Elijah turns to look at me then Stefan and says, "You both know her as Katherine Pierce." _To say __I am shocked __would be an understatement, that is why he was so happy to kill Katherine._

Elijah then admits betraying his brother by helping Katerina escape. Katerina was pregnant with Klaus' child and she feared him becoming a werewolf and killing her and the child.

By the time Katherine Pierce came to Mystic Falls and ruined my life, no one knew about the child or its whereabouts. When Klaus had killed Katherine, he was not aware that he had fathered a child.

Elijah then proceeds to inform us all about his research. The child that was born to Katerina was given up as a baby and raised in London. The child named Natalie supposedly died in childbirth. However with Elena's existence whatever information has been listed is clearly false.

I watch as Elena turns to her Grandparents and asks, "are you related to this Katherine?"

Helen and Steven look at each other for a few minutes and finally Helen says, "Elena your birth parents are named John Gilbert and Isobel... something. I can't remember her last name, we did not actually meet her. I'm sorry but your parents thought it was best for you not to learn about your birth parents."

Elena stood up and shouted "Why, why would my parents lie to me all these years!"

I held onto Bella not letting her go as she tried to stand. I knew she wanted to comfort Elena, but I knew Elena would just take out her anger on Bella and that was not happening.

Helen said, "Elena, at the time we all agreed. We all loved you and still love you."

Jeremy was looking at his Grandparents with tears in his eyes and said "Am I adopted too?"

Helen shook her head, "No Jeremy, your not."

Stefan finally decided to go to Elena taking her in his arms. After Elena calmed down a bit, Stefan made Elena sit down next to him. _It was awkward watching Stefan from across the room trying to stay away from Elena all this time. He finally got his head out of his ass!_

"So how am I related to this Katherine woman. I do not understand why we look so much alike," said Elena as she pulled out the picture to show everyone.

"That is Katerina," said Elijah sighing.

"During my research, I found out that the child of Natalie lived and the family tree although small continued. I believe that Isobel Flemming is a direct decedent of Natalie and Katherine."

Ric stands up and runs his fingers through his hair and looks confused and agitated.

"Ric, does this mean something to you?" I ask worried about his reaction.

Ric looks around the room and stops at Elena, "I was married to a Isobel Flemming once upon a time."

Helen says "Could it be the same Isobel Ric? Or maybe someone else?"

I can see the sympathy Helen has for Ric. While Jenna is not currently in town, she and Ric are dating. Ric's ex-wife and her connection to Elena is bound to come up.

Ric goes to the bar and pours himself a drink. I can understand why he needs a drink so I do not mention anything. Ric has been over her enough times during our drinking sessions to know exactly where I keep the good stuff.

"Ric, do you have picture of your ex-wife?" Elena asks.

Ric turns to look at her and says, "Elena, no matter what she looks like, I'm sorry but my wife is dead. We had met in college and were married for such a short time only 10 months before she passed away."

I watched as the hope left Elena's face. _I thought __**my life**__ was all about family drama, this t__akes the cake. _

Bella tried to move again and I whispered in her ear "Not gonna happen sweet cheeks, your here with me until we figure this out."

Bella turned and kissed on the cheek and said "I just want to help."

"I know, but now is not the right time, let her figure this out first," I said softly.

Elena sat down and asked Elijah to continue stating that "we can verify if Isobel was my Mother with a picture later."

Elijah nodded in agreement and continued.

Elijah's story picked up with his visit to Italy and he looked over at the Cullen's saying how he and his family helped Marcus rid the earth of Aro and Caius. _I knew the Cullen's came here for help, but to have the rulers of their kind want to kill them just to take Alice, Jasper and Edtard was evil._

At this point of the story, Carlisle and Esme thanked Elijah for his intervention. Elijah asked for a meeting later with their family regarding their recent change from "cold ones" and Bella stiffened in my arms.

I interrupted, "You may want to include us on for that conversation Elijah, we have more to share about that."

Then we heard about how Klaus found out about his child and wanting to know more about his descendants. Which meant he would want to meet Elena. Elijah laid out our problem with Klaus coming to town, it was two-fold.

Our first problem: Klaus may not accept Elena's choice of boyfriend (meaning Stefan). Klaus knows Stefan's history with Katherine and now Klaus feels remorse for killing Katherine. Elijah explained that Klaus has a need to control everything and this may include Elena's life.

Our second problem: Klaus currently has a curse on him given by his Mother that prevents him from becoming a werewolf. There is a rumor that a _"savior"_ can break the curse and now Klaus is determined to find this savior. He will kill anyone that prevents him from finding this _"savior"_.

_So basically what I just heard is Klaus is a controlling bastard and most likely take away Bella and Elena. Not gonna happen._

Elijah looked directly at me and said, "Damon, I am afraid that my brother will come to town and do what he does best and destroy this town by taking what he wants. We have to find the best way to keep Klaus from coming to town and going on a killing spree. Once he finds out about Elena he will not stop, then there is the problem with the savior."

It was at this point Ric asked, "Do we know who or what this _"savior"_ is? And what do to protect it?"

Charlie sat there with a blank look on his face. I could see his fear, damn I nearly broke when I realized Bella was the savior. I had to find a way to keep this information away from Elijah just for the time being. I trusted Elijah about as far as I could throw him even if he was sharing his information with us.

Helen stood and said, "Well our first problem is sitting here with us, Elena needs to be protected. That _is_ something that needs to be addressed first."

_Boy did I love this woman._ She knew that protecting Bella was just as important as protecting Elena and Helen made the decision to keep Elijah in the dark for now.

The room was alarming quiet. The few people in this room that knew Bella was the _"savior"_ kept this information to themselves. I was thankful for that.

My first thought was how do I protect Bella against a man that cannot be killed. Plus, on top of it all I called Klaus a friend.

I then said, "Well the first thing we need to do is deal with those two in my cellar. We need to know what they know. Can you bring them up Stefan?"

"Sure, come with me Jasper and Emmett. I may need your help keeping them from running," said Stefan.

Bella's face was now in my neck as she tried to keep her emotions under control and not let the others see how upset she was. My arms wrapped around her and I tried to play it cool as to not let Elijah know.

Charlie looked at me with worry written on his face, however I played it off, "Alright Dad, I will try to keep my hands to myself until after the meeting ends."

I knew this would embarrass Bella and she would be able to play off her fears as embarrassment when she finally moved.

Stefan came upstairs with Rose and Trevor being held by Emmett and Jasper. When Rose saw Elijah she became concerned and looked at Trevor who looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Rose," said Elijah as if he was greeting an old friend and I got pissed.

"What the hell? You two know each other?" I practically shouted.

Rose looked at me and hung her head. Trevor just shook in Emmett's arms.

"Yes, Damon we know each other. Rose here knows about Katrina's child. I was under the impression that Rose was helping me locate information regarding the child," stated Elijah in frustration.

"Well, good friends you have there! These are the two that took Bella!" I said sounding incensed.

Elijah said, "Emmett, Jasper please find Rose and Trevor a seat. I believe they have important information to impart. Don't you Rose?"

Rose was more than frightened, her body shook as she was placed in a chair next to Trevor. Jasper and Emmett did not let go of them. They held them down by their shoulders.

"Please begin," announced Elijah looking as tranquil as before. _He was starting to piss me off. _

Rose talked however she never looked anyone in the face. She held her head down and proceeded to tell us her story.

Rose and Trevor were the ones to find the family for Katerina to place her child with. They looked after her until the day before Natalie went into labor. It was then they learned of her death and the death of the infant.

It was not until recently they learned that Natalie was turned into a vampire. Natalie experienced a horrific birth and was not expected to live. Her husband then begged the midwife to save her and by doing so the agreement that the child was to be listed as stillborn and Natalie's family would be told she died in childbirth.

Natalie and her husband moved out the country while the child stayed with another family. It was not until recently that Natalie learned the child had lived and her husband had kept it from her.

Rose then told us how Nat (Natalie) had ordered her and Trevor to come to Mystic Falls and take Bella and hold her until she arrived in town. Rose knew that whatever Nat had planned, if she and Trevor did not do what Nat said they would be killed.

As I listened to the story, something was not adding up. Why would Klaus' daughter want Bella? What power did Nat have to make Rose and Trevor deceive Elijah?

Elijah then asked, "What does Natalie want with Bella?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know. But I got the impression it had to do with Klaus somehow. I heard her mention Grandmother a few times."

I heard Elijah gasp and for the first time Elijah's cool exterior became troubled.

Rose then pleaded with Elijah to keep her and Trevor safe. I had to rethink my opinion of Elijah for a moment. If Rose was afraid of this Natalie and Grandmother maybe we all should be afraid.

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Edward**

Driving to Damon and Stefan's home is nerve racking. I know Damon hates me and it has to do with me dating then cheating on Bella. I can hear his thoughts sometimes when it comes to Bella and Elena. Other times he is closed to me.

Us showing up without being invited feels wrong. Alice insists that it will all work out, but I am not confident with her assumptions.

When Damon sees me of course he starts to think of Bella. The image of him laying in bed with Bella hurts just as he intended. I know I deserve his scorn hell I even hate myself sometimes. Must be why Alice tells me I am moody.

I am sitting next to Carlisle and Esme listening to Bella tell her story about Damon. I find it amazing that they were able to find love after all this time. Maybe there is hope for me afterall.

When I see the books flying around the room my eyes grow wide. Then Bonnie puts them back. I have appreciated the changes Bella and Bonnie have done for me and my family since we arrived and I should not be shocked to see "books" flying around the room. She did change me into an "original" vampire and took away my blood-lust. I now have my green eyes back just as I remembered before I was changed.

I am sitting here with my family listening to one of the Original vampires tell us his story and how this relates to Elena and then Bella. Alice tells me to keep quiet about the "savior" thing in my head. I agree, if everyone knew about it being Bella it would be bad.

Carlisle once told us that we needed to protect Bella from the dangers of the supernatural world. I now understand how important she is not only to us but to the world.

I finally admit, that whatever I felt for Bella was not true love. I see the way Damon looks at Bella. He loves her and has waited a long time to get her back. I'm happy for them and I promise to make sure they stay that way.

Alice smiles at me and says in my head "Edward, you are a good man. I'm glad you were able to figure it out finally!" I shake my head at the finally part. Now all I have to remember is to not piss off Alice or I will be wearing ugly clothes.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Warning- first part has sex scene-it's tame but still.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

**Bella**

Elijah just left asking that Damon and Stefan continue to "host" Rose and Trevor. Damon told him that he would only if they agreed to stay in the basement in the cellar that was their previous accommodations. I can tell that Damon was not happy with this request, however if we are to work with Elijah...I leave it alone.

Resting my head on my knees I wrap my arms around my legs as I sit in the chair Damon just left me in to talk to Dad. I watch the interactions around me.

Stefan holds Elena hands while he talks to her I assume to try and work out their problems. I did not agree with his decision to leave Elena alone for a while until he was sure that she would be alright after finding out about Katherine.

Katherine. That name causes my head to hurt. She has caused so much damage and she dead. My headache is starting to come back and I press my forehead into my knees and close my eyes.

Listening to Grandma and Ric talk about how to find out if Isobel is the same Isobel and then talking with my Aunt Jenna. I hear how concerned Ric is with the possibility of her being Elena's birth-mother and how it would affect Jenna and their relationship.

Liz and Caroline are asking Matt what has been going at home. I know that Liz wants Matt to come live with us however Matt feels he needs to be at home for Vicky.

All I hear is the pain and suffering around me. When did life get so complicated? Damon comes over after some time has passes and the room is quiet. He picks me up taking me upstairs.

"Don't worry Bella, your Dad knows your tired and I promised to bring you home in a few hours. Right now I we need sometime alone," says Damon as he kisses my forehead.

Damon lays me down on his bed and I notice how soft his bed is compared to mine. I almost sink into the mattress and it feels good. I moan and Damon takes this as permission to continue to kiss me.

Damon's kisses run along my chin and down my neck. His hands are roaming down the side of my body and stop at my waist where my pants start. His hands stop then move back up and stop along the side of my breast as he continues to kiss me up the side of my face. I want him to touch me however I am afraid to say the words.

Damon runs his tongue along my bottom lip surprising me with the sensations his touch elicits. When Damon's lips meet mine I feel his tongue push damanding entrance, I open my lips allowing him the access he desires. Damon's tongue slowly enters and I repeat his actions finding the movement of our tongues stirring a strong need between my legs.

Damon continues his attentions to my body making me feel desirable. The heat between my legs is growing as my body responds to Damon's touches. I can feel Damon's desire rub against my leg and it make me euphoric to know how much I can affect him.

I begin to writhe under Damon rubbing against him giving him no doubt what I want from him. I want to feel him inside me.

"Belllllaaaaa" Damon moans between kisses and he burys his head in my neck.

Part of me wants him to bite me and feed from me but more than that I want all of him. Damon suddenly stops and looks directly into my eyes and I can see the hunger inside him. This is new for us, we have not talked about him drinking from me and I can feel him struggle with himself. Our our make-out sessions have never gone in this direction.

I move my body again rubbing against him and try to kiss him again. I see Damon working out in his head if he should allow this to go any further. Damon smiles and I see it in his eyes he wants this as much as I do.

My thoughts bring me to the realization this is finally going to happen. Damon's touch sets me on fire, it feels more determined. Damon continues to kiss me while his hands continues to run down the sides of my body. Once his hand cups my breast in his hand he slowly runs his thumb across my nipple making me moan into his mouth.

Damon's other hand continues down my body and he unbuttons my jeans pushing his hand inside and down towards the heat between my legs. The surprise of this is nothing compared to how fast I find myself in only my underwear and underneath him once again. He removed my shoes, jeans and top before I realized what he was about to do and now he is back on top of me kissing me all over by body.

The need begins to grow deep inside me and I whisper that it's not fair that he has more clothes on than I do.

"Not a problem sweetheart," says Damon then he proceeds to take off his clothes, slowly, much more slowly making sure that I am watching his every move.

Damon loves giving me access to his chest, I love running my hands over his chest and down his abdomen while I pretended to be asleep. Damon started to spend the nights with me just after my eighteeth birthday because we could not bear to be apart at night. Today is the first time Damon has allowed me to see him. All of him.

I watch Damon slowly remove his pants bringing them down until they reach the floor. I stare at him while he pulls his boxers down and I gaze at his beautiful body. I can feel myself turn a deep shade of red and I see the smirk appear on his face. He did that on purpose.

"Like what you see?" Says Damon with just the right amount of smugness.

I roll over pulling the pillow over my face and moan into the pillow. I feel the bed dip and know that Damon is laying next me. I feel the heat coming off his body as he pulls me into his arms.

"Bella, please look at me. I hate it when I cannot see your beautiful eyes," says Damon as he kisses my hand.

Our kisses become so intense I barely notice that Damon has removed my underwear and his hands are roaming free all over my body. The need to touch every part of him has my hands are roaming over his body until my hands reach his warm cock and Damon freezes. My hand starts to stroke him and I gain more confidence when I hear him moan.

Damon hand begins to move further down my body and reaches the center of my legs and he begins to stroke my wet folds. I arch my back giving him more access while I continue my ministrations. Damon's hand continues until the intense feeling of falling off the edge makes me scream out in ecstasy.

I want him inside me, the need begins to take over my senses and I say "Damon I want you inside me."

Damon moves his body so it now rests between my legs and he is kissing his way up my body making sure to pay a good amount of attention to my breasts. When he reaches my neck, I can feel his cock at my entrance. The heat between us confirms just how much we love each other.

We both know it will hurt just for a minute and then I see him look into my eyes waiting for me to tell him I'm ready.

"Damon, I want you...please," I whisper to him and I take his head in my hands and kiss him wanting him to feel how much I love him with that one kiss.

Damon enters me slowly and stops when he feels resistance. I can see the fear in his eyes so when I smile and nod then he continues. The pinch is sharp and Damon stops to give me time to adjust.

I plead "Damon please." Telling him I'm ready for him to continue.

Damon continues to push inside me and stops once he fills me completely. He kisses me and pulls out slowly and then pushes back inside me. The feelings of him filling me is more than I can verbalise. The intensity of our feelings while we make love make the world around us disappear. We are one once again and I feel the tears begin to fall.

Damon notices and stops, "Is something wrong Bella? Did I hurt you?"

I see the fear in Damon's face and shake my head no. "I just love you so much!" I tell him taking his head in my hands to look directly into his eyes. "I love you!"

"Bella I love you so much" Damon tells me pulling me closer to him, as close as he can while we are still joined.

Damon begins to move again and does not stop until we both reach the point of our release as we come together.

"That was intense," says Damon as he rolls to the side taking me with him so I rest in his arms.

I rest my head on his shoulder and say, "I agree, that was something."

We fall asleep.

* * *

**London, England**

**18 Mos Later**

**Bella**

I wake up to find myself laying in on cot in a circular room that is made of large bricks and has a large wooden door. How did I get here? I rub my head, it hurts when I move so I try to keep my head still as I stand.

Fear, suddenly the fear hits me. Where am I and how did I get here? The last thing I remember is making love to Damon and falling asleep in his arms. I try to open the door but notice there is no handle, no lock, no nothing.

I tried to make the door open with my powers and nothing happens. How am I going to get the door open? I turn around to see if there is another way out. Damn no window. I try to make the cot move and still nothing. I lost my powers. I start to hyperventilate and sit down on the cot. I finally look at myself and notice I am wearing some kind of gown.

The fabric of this gown is so thick it must be keeping me warm. I have slippers on my feet made out of satin I think. If I had not known better I would have thought I was dressed as if I was in the 1700's.

There is no heat source in this room, so how is that I'm not freezing. Just looking at the bricks that make up the walls keeping me inside this room made me cold. I shutter to think about who is on the other side of that door.

Then I remember Damon. What happened to Damon? Is he here with me? What about my family. What must they think? I begin to cry just thinking about all my family and friends. Will I ever see them again?

My sobs begin to make my stomach upset. The urge to throw up takes over and I put my head between my legs wiping the tears from my face. I'm dizzy and having my head between my legs is not helping. I lay down on the cot wrapping my arms around me saying prayers that I will alright. I fall asleep with thoughts of Damon.

**Mystic Falls**

**Damon**

"Charlie, don't tell me to calm down. We have had no sign of Bella for 18 months!" I shout waving my hands around.

"Damon...Son you need to calm down. This is not helping," said Charlie.

I turn to see Ric, Charlie, Stefan and Elijah staring at me as if I was crazy. Of course I'm crazy I don't have my Bella. One day I am making love to her falling asleep with her in my arms. Then I wake up with her missing. No sign of her anywhere.

Ric hands me glass of bourbon, just as he has done everyday for the past 18 months. Drinking is the only thing that makes keep me sane. I push away the pain, trying not loose my humanity. I'm so close to just giving up and turning it off. These men have become my family and they are the only thing keeping me sane.

I sit down putting my head in my hands and sigh in frustration.

Charlie sits next to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel Damon, I miss her to and each day it gets harder and harder to have hope. But we can't give up. Bella needs us."

I don't want them to see the tears falling, so I keep my head down and say, "I know Charlie. It's that with all we have been through lately... it's hard."

Elijah sits down and says, "I'm sorry that my family has not made this any easier for you all. I wish I could have kept them away from Mystic Falls. I apologize for their behavior and well... their actions."

"Little good that does now," I say to him still not able to look up. I hate that I am so weak that I am reduced to tears. I will not let him see me this way. I refuse to show a Mikealson my tears.

Charlie then says, "Elijah, I appreciate your concern. You have understand that what your brothers and sister have done to our family, well apologies are just not enough. If you were able to say that you can control them, that might mean more."

"I understand Charlie, I would not be so understanding either," replied Elijah.

Stefan says, "So what do we know about Natalie? Where is she now? She may be the only key to finding Bella we have. Klaus denies any knowledge of Bella's whereabouts and denies he was working with Natalie."

"Yes...well Klaus is telling the truth this time. He is not working with Natalie. Klaus needs Bella and hiding her away would not be in his best interest. This has to be our Mother and Klaus will never agree to work with Mother," says Elijah.

It aggravates me how calm and collected Elijah is while I am going insane. I finally look up at him and say, "We need to find Bella, she is the only one that can fix this mess and it has to be soon. Too many people are being hurt."

**Mystic Falls**

**Charlie**

I am sitting next to the man I call my Son. My heart not only breaks for him but for my family. The events of the past 18 months have changed all of our lives.

When Damon came running into my house shouting for Bella I knew something terrible had happened. Damon said that he fell asleep with her in his arms and woke up with her missing. He searched his house thinking she was in the kitchen making something to eat. When he did not find her there he began to panic and searched the entire house. It was when he went into the cellar and found Rose and Trevor missing he began to panic.

Bella's disappearance was the first of many devastating events. Everyone we knew and those we did not know were searching for our Bella. There we no clues only that Rose and Trevor were also went missing along with Bella.

When Carlisle Cullen found out about Bella's disappearance he and his family left to follow any lead they had regarding her abduction. Alice could not see Bella's future but she felt that she was still alive just being hidden by some supernatural source. Carlisle still checked in every week to give me an update on where his family were searching. I think it gave him something to do while dealing with his own feelings of loss.

Damon called Elijah explaining Bella's disappearance asking for help. Elijah's concern was appreciated he even enlisted the help of Marcus of the Voluturi to help find Bella. In the beginning we began to feel hope for her return, now 18 mos later and still no word, I am starting to lose hope of seeing her ever again.

When the idea of asking Elijah's family for help came up, we never understood the consequences of what bringing them to town would be and the mayhem his family could cause. We assumed they would help us not cause more problems. The guilt I felt for agreeing with this decision weighs on me and keeps me awake at night.

Some of the changes over the past 18 months had nothing to do with the Mikaelson family.

Elena learned that Isobel Flemming was her birth mother along with being Ric's dead wife. Ric wanted to tell Jenna but was unsure how she would deal with this information. My parents wanted to be there with Jenna when Ric and Elena told her. Jenna knew that Ric's wife had died and took the information about her also being Elena's Birth-mom better than I thought. Ric and Jenna are now engaged to be married, however Jenna has decided to put off their wedding until Bella comes home.

Elena started acting out again. It began when she contacted John Gilbert asking him to come see her, when he refused to come to see her she broke down. I wanted to kick that man's ass. Apparently whatever he was doing was more important than his daughter.

I watched as Elena and Stefan's relationship started falling apart. It started with the picture of Katherine showing up then Bella's disappearance. After John Gilbert's rejection and Rebekah Mikaelson showing up it was only a matter of time before they lost each other.

I did not know how bad it actually was with Elena until Damon asked to move in with Liz and me that I found out otherwise. Elena had entered Damon's bedroom and tried to get him to think she was Bella while he was sleeping. Damon had enough of Elena and her antics the only place he felt safe was at my house.

It was when Stefan found Elena going through Damon's things in his bedroom that Stefan broke it off with Elena. Damon finally explained to Stefan what Elena had been doing while he was not around. Elena has now taken up with Kol and whatever they are up to is not good.

Now both Salvatore brothers were left broken.

Vicky Donovan was killed one night while at the Lockwood's house. Tyler was trying to sneak Vicky out of his house so that Carol would not see them, apparently Carol did not approve of Tyler dating Vicky. While Tyler was rushing Vicky out of the house he accidentally pushed Vicky down the stairs killing her.

Tyler unaware of the Lockwood family curse became a werewolf. After Tyler's first change he killed a few members of the household staff and terrified his Mother Carol. Each month after that Mr. Lockwood had to chain up Tyler in the old Lockwood cellar during the full moon.

Klaus has taken a liking to Tyler Lockwood and is showing how great is to be a werewolf. Nothing good can come of that relationship.

With Vicky's death, My parents wanted Matt to come live with them. Matt moved in with Liz and me, stating that living with my parents and Elena would feel too weird. The only thing that kept Matt going was our family and his friendship with Jeremy. Jeremy and Matt are on the Varsity Basketball team. I pushed for them to have a normal life and sports keeps them busy.

With Damon living with us Stefan would come over to visit often. Caroline started becoming a friend to Stefan. I knew there was no romantic interest on either of their parts, they just understood each others pain. Caroline missing Bella and Stefan's problems with Elena. Caroline had seen first hand Elena's behavior regarding boys.

Sheila Bennett's health was failing. She had a heart problem and was seeing a specialist, but the news was not promising. She made me promise to keep the information from Bonnie and her family. If Bonnie's father found out he would once again fight for custody and Bonnie was so close to being eighteen, Sheila felt it would just cause more friction between Bonnie and her Father. Sheila's will would leave everything to Bonnie and I promised to make sure that Bonnie would be safe if something happened to her. How I was going to keep that promise was beyond me.

Caroline and Bonnie welcomed Rebekah as one of the group. Elijah had given us some history on his family and one of the things that Caroline thought would be nice was to try to include Rebekah since technically she never attended high school. At first Rebekah was happy being around Caroline and Bonnie.

What we did not see was the jealously Rebekah had when it came to Stefan. Rebekah took a liking to Stefan but only saw competion and she wanted her out of the way. At first Caroline's car accident seemed to be that, just an accident. Caroline was in the hospital having received some severe injuries. No one thought twice about Damon giving her some of his blood to make her heal faster.

Liz and I were grateful for his offer to help heal our daughter. That was until we arrived to take Caroline home and found out that Rebekah had killed her and she was in transition. Damon went after Rebekah trying to kill her for harming Caroline. Damon ended up being strung up by Klaus in his dining room for trying to harm his sister.

It was not until Klaus found out that his lovely sister cause Caroline's accident and then tried to kill her turning her into a vampire that Klaus released Damon. It was a good thing that we had only invited Elijah into our home because I believe that Rebekah would have tried to hurt Caroline before her accident and we would not have her with us today.

Stefan had to deal with the guilt of being the cause of Rebekah's jealously. We offered to have Stefan move in with us since Rebekah was staying at his home. He declined stating that is probably would cause more problems so he moved into Liz's house since the Cullen family had not returned.

The only good thing in my life was Liz. Each night we climbed in bed holding each other and talked about the day. It was the only time I felt a little peace. I fell asleep with my wife in my arms until I heard the phone ring.

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I won't be able to update until next week. Have a good weekend.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries I am just having some fun with the characters.

Sorry for the delay with the post, my family has not let me near the computer much lately. Those darn teachers making kids do homework. LOL

* * *

**Italy**

**Alice Cullen**

Ever since Bella mysteriously disappeared my family has been searching the globe looking for her. When Marcus Voluturi suggested we stop and visit on our way thru Italy we knew it was more of demand and not an invitation for a visit. Carlisle agreed stated we needed the break and it would help us if Marcus saw our change in person to staid off rumors putting us in more danger of relation since Aro's demise. We needed the "_New King_" to be on our side for protection as well as keeping our alliances.

When we arrived the first thing Marcus did was to apologize for killing Demitri, he was the best tracker on the planet. Marcus knew about Bella being the savior and how her absence was a danger to our world although at the time he had withheld this information from us. He later explained that if we as Bella's friends did not know her secret, he was not going to be one to let her secret be told.

When I explained to Marcus that I have not seen Bella's future since her disappearance so even if Demitri were still alive I doubt he would have been able to find her.

When we first arrived here, to say that our change to _traditional _vampires scared most of the guard would be putting it mildly. I felt as if was an animal in a circus having to display our abilities in front of the group assembled in the castle. Most of their questions were "How do you have heartbeat and blood flowing through your body?" And then my favorite was "Are you as strong as us?" meaning _cold-ones_.

Jasper had to demonstrate along with Emmett that we are still as strong as before but now stronger than we were before. I was so proud of my Jazz when he took down the five guards that surrounded my "_God of War._" Emmett enjoyed being able to show his strength when he removed all the arms of the remaining guards piling them up like the game "_Jenga_".

Even Marcus has a laugh at Emmett's sense of humor. Carlisle carefully reunited each set of arms with their owner. We then had several medical tests done and gave blood along with tissue samples to be analyzed.

After the assembled gathering of vampires felt comfortable with _our_ presence, Marcus asks for Carlisle to re-tell our stories. He felt that if Carlisle could win over everyone with his ability to make others feel safe after they heard our stories, they would want to "_be on our side_" and not perceive us as enemies. I saw the outcome and readily agreed. I also saw that Marcus would be one of us in the future, but decided to keep that piece of information to myself.

Carlisle started our story just as he had done many times before with his change, his struggles, meeting and staying here in this very castle as a guest of Aro, Caius and Marcus and then finished with learning about how Aro wanted to take away part of his family. The Marcus asked for information about Bella. Carlisle then explained that she was a witch with powers and had found a spell to facilitate our change.

Everyone had heard stories about Bella Swan since they were asked by Marcus to help locate her. However after hearing Carlisle speak about Bella's kindness, friendship, understanding, and finally her compassion towards our family they understood our motivation to find her. Bella became important to all them and they renewed their commitment to get her back.

Marcus was a genius, he turned all the rumors about us and how dangerous we were to their kind into having everyone acceptance and understanding.

The next day we left Italy heading towards England. I was sitting next to Jasper with my head leading against his shoulder when the vision of Bella laying on a cot came to me.

"I see Bella!" I shouted as I stood up scaring the other passengers on the train around us. With this being my first vision of Bella in over 18 months, Esme suggested we move to another part of the train to discuss my vision. Once we were in a more private area, I started to describe what I saw.

"The room was round and made of old bricks or stones, it had a large wooden door but no windows. Bella appeared to be sleeping and unharmed. _Her dress was just awful, whoever had taken her clearly did not have any fashion sense!_

With Edward being able to see my vision he stated that he felt Bella was in an old castle.

Emmett stands up and starts pacing. Finally he says, "We have to go get Belly now!"

Rose gently put her hand on Emmett's arm and says, "We are, we just have to find out where she is first."

Jasper looks at me and asks, "Alice are you alright? Do you don't..."

That's all I hear before I am pulled back into another vision. This time I see Bella wake up and look around the room. She slowly stands, clearly not sure of herself and takes a few steps towards the door. When I notice she cannot find the handle or anything to open the door. I see her try to use her magic to open it and nothing happens. I begin to worry when I see her try to use her magic on the cot and still nothing happens. I see her as she looks around the room and there are no windows just the wooden door. Bella looks down at her dress and lifts her foot to look at her shoes. Then Bella starts to cry and lays down on the cot. I see her fall asleep. Then the image of the castle and the coat of arms appears.

Once again I'm back, however this time Jasper is holding me in his arms. Apparently when I started my vision something happened to me.

"Alice, honey. Please tell me that you are OK," says Jasper as he places his hand on the side of my face bringing it towards him.

When I smile up at him giving his reassurance that I am OK he kisses me.

Carlisle is looking at Edward when he says, "What did Alice see?"

Edward tells them what I saw along with the coat of arms. This is exactly what we need in order to find out where Bella is located. I begin to draw the coat of arms along with the castle. This way everyone can do some research while we are still on the train. Once we are off we will have hopefully narrowed down the list.

Sometime later, Esme says, "I think I found it, Alice come look."

I look at the picture of a castle on Esme's phone and know that is the one. "Yes, that's it!"

We make plans on how to get there as soon as possible. The castle known as "Claremont Castle" is in the county of Kent in England. Claremont, "That's the name of the family Natalie was given to after her birth" I say and look over at Jasper.

Rose looks at the picture of the castle and says, "Do you think it has to do with that Nat girl? The names being the same don't sound like a coincidence do they?"

Rose says, "I think we should call Charlie and tell him what Alice was able to see."

Carlisle agrees and dials the phone. "Charlie.."

**Mystic Falls**

**Damon**

I'm laying in Bella's bed looking at the ceiling missing her so much it hurts to move. I hear the phone ring and wonder who would be calling this late at night. I roll over taking Bella's pillow in my arms and try to image that its Bella.

Hope is all I have at this point, it's been so long without her in my arms. My gut tells me that she is still alive or I would have been able to feel it. Each morning I walk into her closet and wrap myself in her clothes. It still has a faint smell of her and while I'm in there I remember my love.

I hear Charlie and he's talking with Carlisle. My heart stops for a moment when I hear Carlisle say that Alice had a vision of Bella and they are heading over to Claremont Castle.

My heart begins to beat again with hope that Bella will be coming home soon. Then I start to think about all the things that happened since she has been away and wonder how she will feel about them when she returns.

I hear a knock on the door and sit up to see Charlie opening the door.

"Damon, Carlisle just called. Alice saw Bella and their family is going to get her and bring her home," Charlie tells me and I can see the tears in his eyes.

Charlie sit down on the bed, I know exactly how Charlie feels. He has been dealing with the loss of Bella along side me, and he has had to manage with the aftermath the Mikaelson family brought with them when they arrived in town.

We both carry the guilt of what has happened by our asking for Elijah's help. I can see how this guilt has aged Charlie and I don't want to add to his stress however he has to know something.

"Charlie, when Bella comes home...I'm _not_ leaving. You can object all you want. Bella will _here_ to be near you, but I won't leave her. You will just have to get used to me being here alongside her."

Then a thought pops into my head, "If you want me to marry your daughter I will as soon as I can get the reverend to come but I am not leaving her."

Charlie looks at me and just nods in agreement. He stands then leaves closing the door behind him. I lay back down holding Bella's pillow knowing I will not be able to sleep until I hear that Bella is on her way home.

I pull out my phone and call Stefan. It rings twice and Stefan answers, "Hi Damon, what's up?"

"Stefan, Alice Cullen had a vision about Bella and they are on their way to get her now," I tell him almost in a whisper afraid to say it out-loud.

I hear Stefan take a deep breath as he says, "Is Alice sure? I want to believe that Alice has the ability to find her however why has it not happened until now?"

As I lay back down on the bed taking the pillow in my arms again I say, "I am almost afraid to trust it Stefan, however Carlisle sounded convinced he would find Bella and bring her home."

Stefan asks, "Do you want me to come over?"

I am thinking about it when Caroline opens the door and says "Yes! Tell Stefan to come over, we can wait together."

I should have known Caroline would have heard it so I say "Did you hear that Brother?"

"I'm on my way," replies Stefan and the call ends.

Caroline comes over and sits next to me on the bed. I still have not moved. I'm holding onto the pillow trying to use it as a lifeline.

"Don't worry Damon, I trust Alice and the Cullen's. When they have Bella she will come home," says Caroline sounding pollyannaish.

I want to say something snarky however Caroline has a way about her, she never gives up hope even when things turn bad. Like when she was _killed_ by Rebecka for being friends with Stefan. I would have been furious, however Caroline found a way to be happy and go on with her new "_un-dead_" life.

When Klaus first came to town I had hopes that our _"friendship" _would prevent him from becoming the ass Elijah warned us about. When in the company of his family, he almost...almost becomes a nice guy. I guess our not telling him about Elena may have something to do with his anger issues.

Along with finding out Elena was indeed related to him, being rejected as a "father" by Elena did not help our cause. That _twit_ with no brains rejected his request to be included in her life. I mean come on, what harm could it have possibly done for her to say yes and have a few family dinners with him.

I won't admit that Caroline and Stefan's friendship had anything to do with Elena acting out. She's the one who came into my bedroom and tried to get _me _to have sex with her. _Who did she think she was?_ Then again with Caroline and Bonnie turning sides, why did we not think Elena would act out. _My bad._

I take Caroline's hand in mine not saying anything. She knows. She pulls me up and I'm thankful that I still have my pants on otherwise this would totally embarrassing..._for her_.

"Damon, did you think I really did not know you were dressed underneath there? Come on?" say Caroline sarcastically.

If I had not fallen in love with Bella, there may have been at some point in the future when Caroline's _peachy personality_ would have made me interested. _Plus she has that whole Barbie thing going on_.

I can hear Stefan's car pull up in front and I head downstairs following Caroline. I hear Charlie and Liz talking, they are worried about what happens when Bella comes home. Will she be the same or if she's changed. I don't want to hear anymore so I try not to listen.

Caroline opens the front door and there along with Stefan is Jeremy.

"Surprise!" Jeremy says and walks into the house.

I look at the stairs and Matt is coming down pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"What's with the party at the Swan house all of a sudden?" I ask to no one person in particular.

"Matt called after Caroline told him about Bella, so I of course told my Grandmother and well...here I am," said Jeremy with a smirk on his face.

That kid knew how much I had grown to like him and he was not afraid to show it. It is too bad that Elena is not more like him.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah well...don't get in my way little Gilbert."

I followed him and Matt into the kitchen.

I see Caroline standing in the kitchen and opening cabinet doors as I see her pull out the mix to make pancakes and she looks at me, "What? I'm hungry and if I am hungry they might be too!" She says this as she is waiving her other hand at Jeremy and Matt.

Jeremy pats my shoulder as he sits down at the counter. "Great Call Caroline, I could go for something to eat."

I look at him glaring. "What's with the pat Jer? I am not a puppy."

"No, but I know your worried and I thought you should know we are here with you, because we care not only about Bella but you too!" says Jeremy almost looking pitying.

"Great, now I get the pity looks. I'll have you know that I'm fine." I hesitate and continue, "Yes, I have been a raving lunatic...once in a while. Yes...I may have drank a few cases of bourbon and may have gotten into a few fights. But right now...I'm fine"

I see the faces of my what...friends?...family?...look at me and realize how much they really do care about me.

"Alright I admit it's killing me. I" m here and who knows where Bella is right now. I just hope that the Cullen's find her fast so she can come home." I don't like to admit I feel helpless to anyone.

"Wow...that is not the Damon I know" says Stefan smiling at me. "This Damon actually admitted his feelings, what is the world coming to?"

Caroline waved the frying pan at Stefan, "Don't! I like _this_ Damon. So who's hungry?"

Sometime later I notice the sun has come up and is now shining into the family room. The windows remind me of my home, even with the fireplace in the wrong place. I remember the joy I felt when working with Stefan on our home. I felt a real sense of accomplishment.

"Stefan, have the visitors moved out of our home yet?" I ask thinking about how I miss my home..._almost_.

"Last week, Klaus had his home finished with all his _werewolf buddie__s_ working on it so they officially moved out." replies Stefan not looking at me which tells me something is wrong.

"Is our house changed any way?" I ask afraid to find out what Stefan is hiding from me.

Stefan looks down at his feet, "Well other than _my_ room, I would have to say no."

Stefan hesitates then looks up and says, "Apparently Rebecka went on a bit of a terror and tore my room apart bit by bit. Literally bit by bit."

I sigh in frustration trying to remain calm. "Wonderful, does she not realize that the furniture was antique." I say with my teeth gritted.

I am actually beyond pissed, our Mother brought that furniture with her from Italy when she married our Father.

"That chick has problems, she should be locked up in a looney bin if you ask me," I retort.

Stefan nods but adds, "Rebecka only cared about what she wanted and apparently destroying everything I owned including my bed. Once Klaus had his _talk_ with her she may have felt remorse, almost," replies Stefan.

"I should send Klaus the bill to replace everything, come to think of it...I will. Do you have any idea how much Mahogany wood costs these days?" I announce.

Jeremy and Matt look at each other confused. I have to wonder if they have any idea how much things cost in today's world. The woodwork in that room cost over $1,000.00 and that was back in the 1800's. Today it could cost over...well a lot more than it should.

I look at them and say "Thousands and thousands."

Stefan adds, "Well Klaus can definitely afford it, although I am going to really miss my books. I had first editions signed by the authors whom are now dead. I cannot replace some of the items she destroyed on her little hissy fit."

This is probably the first time I have seen some emotion from Stefan since his break up with Elena. What is up with that? I ask myself.

I take a deep breath, it's been over six hours and still no call from Carlisle. Caroline suggests we look on line for the castle to find out where it's located. The last we heard the Cullen's were on a train bound for England, if they are too far away that could be why we have not received a call.

When Jeremy brings up a picture of Claremont Castle I get the feeling that there is going to be more to where Bella was all this time. Stefan brings up a good point that if Natalie is involved maybe Klaus should be notified. It is his daughter after all.

Our discussion starts off with the pro's and con's to letting Klaus know what we have found. Caroline writes down what we discuss, not wanting to make the wrong decision like last time.

Pro- Nat is Klaus' daughter. Con- Nat is Klaus' daughter

Pro- Klaus can't be killed. Con- Klaus can't be killed.

Pro- We have Bella back. Con- Klaus wants Bella to end the curse.

Con- Klaus wants Bella dead.

We come up with nothing.

This is what I know so far...Klaus knows Bella is the savior, he wants her to perform the spell to break the curse his Mother placed on him. How Klaus found out Bella is the savior is still a mystery. He has become obsessed with something lately and it's not Elena._ Not good._

The phone rings...

**England**

**Claremont Castle **

**Emmett**

We finally arrive and I want to rush inside and save Bella. I open the car door and look around. There is no sign of anyone, I listen for heartbeats and nothing. This means nothing, there could be cold-ones inside.

I watch as Jasper works out a plan in his head. My brother is a master at coming up with plans. When we road over it was decided that Esme and Carlisle were to find a place for us to stay and collect all the medical equipment that may be needed for Bella. She was still human last time we saw her, and not knowing if she was hurt, this was our best plan of action.

Rose and Alice are standing alongside Edward as we wait for Jasper. His plan is simple, we enter as fast as we can heading towards the turret that is supposed to be holding Bella captive. If there is anyone in our way Jasper and I will take care of them while Edward continues along with Rose and Alice.

"Edward, do you hear anyone?" asks Jasper.

Edward shakes his head, "no it's clear. Let's go."

We enter the castle as planned and find no one inside, as we head up the stairs I'm glad I'm a vampire, taking these steps as a human would have sucked big time.

Jasper tries to open the door when I notice there is no handle. "Emmett..." say Jasper as he moves to the side. I know what is needed so I run at the door, shattering the wood into pieces and stop just inside the room.

Bella is laying on a cot. I rush over to picking her up turning as we leave the castle. As planned we leave as soon as we have her. Once outside we pass through a cloud of smoke that surround the castle.

"That was not there when we entered," says Rose.

Jasper drives the car and we speed away. We each do a check to make sure she is still human, I can hear Bella's heartbeat and it's steady. I have Bella in my arms still and she is not waking up.

"Don't worry Em, she's asleep she will wake up soon," Alice tells me. However I see the worry on her face. She is not telling us everything.

"Edward, do you have any idea what that was back at the castle?" asks Jasper.

"No, I did not hear anyone's thoughts, there was no one there," He replies.

"I did not hear heartbeats either, but that cloud of smoke we passed through bothers me," adds Rose.

"Let's get her to Carlisle and call Charlie," utters Alice.

After I carefully leave Bella laying on the bed for Carlisle, we all leave the room. I noticed that Bella has changed physically. She looks older than I remember. I have always been impatient when it comes to waiting. Rose is trying to sooth me with rubbing her hand along my back as she sits next to me. It's times like this when I really appreciate my Rosie.

Carlisle comes out of the room smiling so I know the news is good. "Bella is in good condition considering, she has lost some weight which concerns me. There are no bruises and I don't see any signs of torture."

As Carlisle is telling us this I can feel he is holding something back from us.

Edward reacts to whatever he hears in Carlisle's head and I knew it whatever it was, was bad.

"Don't Edward, I am not going to assume anything, and neither should you. Maybe Bella will be able to tell us more once she wakes," says Carlisle.

"I'll call Charlie and Jasper please make arrangements for a private plane to fly us home. We don't have any paperwork for Bella and getting her on a traditional flight home will be a problem." say Carlisle as he leaves.

Esme turns to Edward and says, "What was that about Edward?"

Edward holds the bridge of his nose like he always does when he is stressed. "Bella has a scar, it looks like it was from a surgery."

Alice has been quiet this entire time. She does that when she is looking into the future. I have to roll my eyes, she drives me nuts with her visions. Sometime I just want to shake the little pixie and have pixie dust come out of her.

We hear Bella move on the bed and wait to see if she is waking up. "It sounds like she rolled over but she is still asleep," I say worried.

Several hours later, we are on a plane will a still sleeping Bella. Esme made a basket of sandwiches for us all and some soup in a thermos for Bella. Jasper suggested the faster we leave England the safer it will be for Bella. I hope he is right.

**Mystic Falls**

**Klaus**

"Rebecka!" I shout as I walk inside my new home. I love my sister dearly, however she really pushes the limit. I just saw what she did to Stefan's room.

Damon's offered his home to me and my family as a play to stay in town as my friend. My lovely sister not only injures Caroline she has a hissy fit and demolishes Stefan's room and his possessions.

I would not have known what she had done if it were not for Sage, Finn's wife. I could not conceive what utter destruction awaited me until I saw with my own eyes. Rebecka must have accomplished this while I was absent. Now I have to make reparations and trust that Damon is as forgiving as I wish.

I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come down. Events while in town have not gone my way and this is just another _"__situation__" _I have to deal with thanks to her and her imprudence. It pains me to think how Rebecka has wounded Caroline, she did not deserve to be injured.

"Come downstairs little Sister! I shout again, however all I see are Finn, Sage and Kol staring down at me with knowing looks. They are clearly recognize what my sister has done and seem to be waiting to see my response to her misbehavior.

"Stop all your shouting Niklaus, I can hear you perfectly well thank you," say Rebecka as she walks down the stairs without a care in the world.

I would really like to ring her neck and she knows it however chooses to ignore me.

"What misconceptions are you under that thought I would reward your behavior at the Salvatore home? How am I going to fix? You have caused yet another difficulty I must deal with."

I hesitate running my fingers through my hair trying not to pull it all out and say, "although destruction of property is nothing as dreadful as murder."

Rebecka shows no concern for her safety as I walk behind her into the living room.

"Nik, you have to understand I did _that_ before I hurt your precious Caroline, so _technically _I have not done anything since you ordered me to behave," she says sweetly as she plops down with her feet up on the sofa.

I sit down taking a deep breath, "You will be responsible for the bill, I will make sure you pay it even if I have to get the money out of your account to pay Damon."

"Damon, Damon, Damon, I am so sick and tired of hearing his name. Why do you care anyway? Isn't he the reason your precious Katerina is dead?" Rebecka says this knowing it will hurt and it's not true.

I glare at her and say, "No, _darling_ little sister. I am the reason she is dead. He only wanted her dead because she killed his wife and unborn child. I really don't think he would have actually killed her...tortured yes. It was me that ripped her heart out just as she ripped mine out."

"Tomato, Tomato, it doesn't matter. Katherine's dead and now our Mother is torturing us with child of yours Nat. I'm sick and tired of having these nightmare! You have to do something!" Rebecka yells at me as she stands up waiving her arms around.

I understand her desire for the nightmares to stop. Each night for the past 18 months each one of us have been having nightmare of Mother and Natalie torturing us in our dreams. The pain feels so real, I wake up hyperventilating and seizing my chest. The pain only subsides when I wake, but during the dream the pain is abominable and I just want it to cease.

"I am trying to find our Mother and Natalie, Rebecka you have to realize that after all these years of Mother hiding from us...she is very skillful at it!" I say as we are joined by our other siblings. They must have realized I was in control so it was safe to join us.

Elijah smoothly says, "Mother has Bella Swan and is exploiting her powers, until we can recover Bella we all are just going to have to endure he dreams."

"That just sucks!" shouts Rebecka.

I think about how long we have been on this earth and still Rebecka acts like a spoiled child. When is she ever going to grow up?

"Be that as it may, I have to phone Damon and apologize for your misdeeds once again. Promise me you will stay away from their family that includes Matt." I announce as I stand to leave.

"Nik..." Rebecka whines while I give her that look that conveys to her to pipe down. "Alright, but you are a horrible big brother." and she sticks her tongue out at me.

That girl is trying my patience at every turn. I never thought having my family reunited was going to be this much inconvenience ever!

"Damon," I say into the phone.

"Klaus," replies Damon clearly upset with something.

"I just want to apologize for my sister and offer whatever compensation is required for Stefan's room," I express.

Damon scoffs, "Your sister clearly needs help Klaus, maybe a mental ward somewhere in Alabama or somewhere not here. Although I appreciate your apology. The furniture she destroyed was my Mother's, she brought it over with her from Italy when she married my father."

Hearing this makes me cognizant of how much it meant to Damon, "I am sorry mate, whatever you need I will make sure it's taken care of."

Damon then chuckles, "Well... since you mention it, can you recommend a reliable furniture maker?"

Damon has this way about him, he does not let life's difficulties appear to bother him, I envy him for that. I know I am forgiven, almost. "Let's meet for lunch and you can describe the furniture and I can draw it for the furniture maker."

Damon hesitates and agrees, "Sure how about noon?"

We agreed and I anticipate this meeting will improve our friendship. Damon has been tormented since I came to town, my desire is to set about making it up to him.

**Mystic Falls**

**Elena**

Today when I wake up, something is different. My heartbeat is normal and I am not gasping for air. Something is definitely different.

Normally I wake up from _a nightmare,_ the nightmare I have been having since Bella disappeared. It's always the same, Bella is in room trapped with no way out. She is calling out for someone to please help her, to save her.

Parts of the nightmare has me inside Bella looking out through her eyes and I can feel her terror inside me. Then the next part is when she is surrounded by women chanting. I see everything through her eyes she spins around trying to escape. The women are still chanting and my head begins to spin. The pain is excruciating and Bella falls down to the ground.

Then the next part of the nightmare is when Bella wakes up and is rubbing her stomach, there is so much pain. It hurts and it feels as if something is missing. I can feel inside that something bad has happened and I feel it when Bella breaks down in sobs. It is at this point of the dream I wake up trying to catch my breathe, however today I don't feel the fear, the all consuming fear it's gone. I almost feel safe but unsure of what happened.

Each morning I would hear my Grandmother talking with Grandpa about me having another nightmare, after the first few weeks of Grandmother coming in to soothe me I asked her to stop. I did not to be weak. I forced myself to accept that I would be able to handle this on my own.

I hid behind the pain with a mask, I closed myself off from my friends, family and even Stefan. He knew something was wrong, he tried to get me talk. Stefan finally gave up after the incident with Damon. How could I explain to him that it wasn't me, I don't remember being in Damon's room.

When I finally realized where I was and what Damon was shouting at me I was horrified. Damon would not listen to me, he would not believe me. How could I have not known what I was doing, he shouted at me. After a while I started to believe that it was me, so when Stefan confronted me I did not deny it. Stefan would not have believed me anyway, so I just let him walk away, walk away from me forever.

I watched on the sidelines as Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan became closer friends. The pain I felt inside me was because I had caused it, so my acceptance of the pain I felt was justified. Each day a little part of me died. I now lived a Zombie life, not living but still walking the earth.

I wanted to die. I started to wish that I had died and not my parents. I now living each day just as Grams kept telling me, "Elena you have to keep on living, your Mother would not have wanted you to wallow in pain."

Today something was different, no nightmare. I went downstairs to eat and saw my Grandparents talking to my Uncle Charlie and Aunt Liz. I heard them mention the Cullen's in England, which was not something unusual since I knew they were traveling the world in search of Bella.

However today, Uncle Charlie mention they were on a flight back here. I stopped and looked at them, it was then I looked at he faces of my family seated around the table. They had smiles on their faces.

"Carlisle said that although Bella appears to have no injuries, she is delicate," said Uncle Charlie.

Grandmother saw me standing near the coffee pot staring at them.

"Elena, Bella is finally coming home. The Cullen's found Bella!" said Grandmother.

The relief I felt was powerful, I crumpled over wrapping my arms around my stomach and started sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me leading me to a chair to sit down. I was handed a tissue the tears kept falling but I did not care. Bella was coming home.

I thought I lost her forever, I believed that my only contact with Bella would be through those nightmares. That is why I did not want the comfort from Grams, I felt I should be feeling the pain. In some twisted way I thought I had to accept it in order to see Bella.

I don't remember much other than waking up again in my bed with my Aunt Liz sitting next to me. I have known my Aunt Liz all my life, she was Caroline's Mom until recently when she married Uncle Charlie. Aunt Liz was my Mother's best friend, the bond we had started when I was too little to remember.

Having her here with me holding my hand and rubbing my forehead reminded me of the best times in my life. I may have made mistakes, too many to mention, however through it all Aunt Liz was there for me. I loved her so much.

"Elena, are you feeling better?" said Liz.

I tried to nod and then I realized I had a massive headache. Liz handed me some pain pills and a glass of water. "This will help," she said.

"Your Uncle is at the airport meeting the plane, they should be back within the hour. Would you like to come over to our house to see Bella?" asked Liz.

I really wanted to see her, I missed her so much however I was ashamed to be around the others I knew would be there also.

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea..." I said hesitatingly

"Elena, your family. I know how much you have missed Bella. I know how much you love her, please don't let others opinions bother you. I am sure that Bella would want you there," replied Liz.

I was not sure I could take being shunned by everyone again, "Maybe I'll come with my Grandparents."

"I'm glad," said Liz.

Liz took the glass of water from me and stood to leave. When she stopped in the doorway she turned to look at me, "Elena, Bella needs you just as much as you need her. Try to be open with Bella, she may be able to make things better for you...if you want things to change."

I knew what she was trying to tell me. I knew that Bella's powers would have helped me. I was so afraid, not just of her but what would happen to me. There was always something inside me telling me to _stay away_ from Bella and not let her touch me. I turned over to look out the window and thought about the past and what may not have happened if I had only let Bella help me.

It was only about 30 minutes later when Grams came inside my room telling me to jump in the shower to leave. Uncle Charlie was having food delivered so I could eat there. Getting up, I had a feeling that starting today things would be different. If that different was good or bad who knew, it was just going to be different.

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

I awoke to see all the Cullen's looking at me with smiles on their faces. Esme handed me a what looked like a juice box. After eating some soup and having juice I almost felt better. I was cold and shaky. The blanket wrapped around me was not helping and I did not want Rose and Alice to move. They were on either side of me telling me about their search for me.

I listened to the places they had traveled and finally asked, "How long was I gone?" If they had been to that many places, it must have taken some time.

Esme looked concerned and said, "Bella we have been searching for you for over 18 months."

Then the reality hit me. What I thought was only a few days was in reality 18 months. I did not feel the tears until one hit my hand. Alice handed me a tissue.

"I was gone that long? What happened to me?" I said shakily.

Carlisle then asked, "What do you remember Bella?"

I looked down at my hands while the twisted the end of the blanket. When I looked up all I could say is "I don't remember. I don't remember anything after the day of our meeting. I was with Damon...we fell asleep."

There was no way I was going to mention that I had sex with Damon before I fell asleep.

"Nothing, I saw you stand and try to get out the room Bella," Said Alice.

I turned to her confused, "What do you mean you saw me?" I knew that Alice had vision, but if I don't remember doing it how could she have saw it?

"Bella, I have been searching for you and was not able to even get a glimpse of you. I have not had a vision of you until yesterday. That's when I saw you in that tower and try to use your magic. That is how we were able to find you to bring you home," said Alice looking upset.

I shook my head, "I don't remember anything Alice. It is as if my mind is blank, there is nothing, no memories, no thoughts just nothing."

Carlisle said, "Let's worry about that later, your Father and Damon are meeting us when we land."

I was tired still, for having been asleep for what the Cullen's told me was almost 12 hours I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. I must have dozed off because I woke up to the feeling of the plane landing. It was not a bad landing, just a landing. I was never a fan of the landings in all my years of traveling, it felt as if my insides wanted to keep going while by body stopped when the plane stopped.

Emmett offered to carry me off the plane when I stood up and almost fell over. I agreed stating that my balance was not so good at the moment.

It was then Emmett said "Belly your balance has never been that good." as he chuckled with me in his arms. He smiled at me and I loved him for teasing me and treating me like a little sister.

"Thanks, Em...love you too!" I told him while I leaned my head towards his chest. No sense getting my head knocked around while exiting the plane.

When we reached the bottom of the steps Damon came over and took me from Emmett. "Bella...Bella...Bella...I have missed you so much."

I saw the tears in his eyes and knew that whatever happened while I was missing hurt him. I would have started to say something but Damon's lips found mine before I could start to reply.

I heard a cough behind Damon and then Dad said, "Damon, I would like to see my Daughter please."

I could tell by the tone of my Dad's voice he was just as upset as Damon however the tone also told me that they had bonded since I was gone. It made me happy to know that at least they had each other.

Dad hugged me as best as he could with Damon still holding me. My guess was that I was not leaving Damon's arms anytime soon. Once Dad stepped away he walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

I could hear bits and pieces of a conversation, but my main focus was on Damon. We entered the back of the limo, a very long limo that fit all of the Cullen's along with Dad, Damon and myself. On the drive home I heard about some the things that happened in town while I was gone.

Damon said, "Klaus and his family have been in town since Bella went missing. You should know that his family are not...nice...pleasant...or careful. You need to be very careful around them and watch what you say, that sister of theirs is more than a handful."

I saw Damon roll his eyes and knew there was more to that story but getting him to tell me everything was going to have to wait. My heart stopped when Dad said, "Bella, Caroline was in an accident. She is fine but there is something you should know."

I turned white, "What happened Dad?"

Dad looked from Damon to me and said, "Caroline went through the transition and is now a vampire."

I had no words.

Damon said, "There is more to the story believe me, the main thing is Caroline is fine. She has adjusted better than anyone would have thought and is still her cheery self. It's almost too cheery sometimes if you ask me."

Then Damon said, "Stefan and Elena broke up...more to that story, but that will be for another time. On the a good note, Matt and Jeremy are on the varsity basketball team."

He paused giving me that smile that always melted my heart. "Bonnie and Caroline are still cheerleaders, with Caroline being the awesome captain, her words not mine." Damon chuckled.

"Your Grandparents, Dad and Liz are all doing well," added Damon. I knew then that something was up with Ms. Sheila and decided to ask later. Asking Damon to recap the time I was missing was not something I was looking forward to doing and I could see that Damon was not also.

Dad took my free hand and asked, "Bells honey, can you tell me who took you?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember anything or anyone."

My statement caused the entire limo to become silent. I leaned my head against Damon and listened while Alice and Rose talked about their time in Italy with Marcus in Voltaire.

* * *

Coming up...

Elena finally opens up to Bella.

Bella finds out more about her time away from Elena once they realize her nightmares were real.

Rebecka finds something that makes her behave and repent.

Klaus locates his Daughter and Mother.

I don't want to give too much away but things happen fast, this story is very long and I may need to start a sequel if I can't fit it all in. Thanks for your continued support.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

I was home.

The profound sensation of loss was still with me all the while my family and friends greeted me. The instant I was inside the front door, I was hugged and kissed while each person expressed how happy they were to see me back home.

Being with the Cullen's during my flight home gave me a sense that time passed and everyone was still the same way I remembered them. Alice told me that she changed my clothes after the rescued me, there was something about me wearing a _horrid dress. _I kinda tuned out Alice when she spoke about clothes so I did not hear all the details. She did mention that my size had changed, so that was an indication that I had indeed changed while I was gone.

Rose gave me a haircut after I took out the braid in my hair and tried to brush it out, my hair was a mess of knots and so long it was almost to the bottom of my rear. Now my hair was shorter reaching to the middle of my back with long layers framing my face. I did not look, I just relied on Rose's description.

Seeing as my Dad for the first time, he still looked the same although he did have a few gray hairs along with some fine lines around his eyes. Damon was still the same hot, sexy man with bright blue eyes I loved. My Grandparents would not have changed since they were vampires.

However seeing Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena look older shook me to my core. The realization that if they had grown up while I was away, I must have change in my appearance. I was apprehensive to see my new self. What if I changed so much that I did not recognize myself? Fearful of facing my new self I decided to put off looking in a mirror. Then if I could see the changes in everyone that was still human I knew I definitely had to look different to them.

The passing of time is something no one is able to control. I had to think about how I was now. I was twenty years old. I had missed two birthdays while I was held captive. The feelings I tried to hold inside started to come out and the tears slowly started and I was unable to hold them in any longer.

I asked Damon to take me upstairs, I needed some time alone with him. Dad mentioned dinner would be ready in about an hour. I nodded knowing that it would give me just enough time to talk to Damon and take a shower.

Damon laid down next to me and on my bed taking me into his arms with our noses touching. I loved him.

"How did you manage while I was gone?" I asked knowing that whatever he said I would have to accept. Knowing Damon, I knew it could be really bad.

"Please don't hide anything from me Damon, I love you no matter what," I told him looking into his eyes. I could see him weighing his options in his head.

"Bella...at first I went crazy looking for you. Then your family and friends helped me by keeping me busy. Later life got crazy and I had to deal with things here...so don't worry I did not kill anyone," he said kissing my nose.

"Thank you for telling me that you did not kill anyone, the other thing about life getting crazy we can talk about later," I kissed him tentatively at first then our kisses became heated.

Our kisses lead to our clothes coming off and Damon's hands all over my body. We made love frantically, it was as if we needed to become one so we ease the pain of my absence all these months. When we finally released all our pent of passions Damon lead me to the shower. It was there Damon noticed the scar on my lower abdomen.

"Bella, what's this?" Asked Damon sounding fearful.

With the water running down my body I felt the scar, it was faint I would have missed it if were not for Damon. "I don't know?" I said sounding worried.

"We need to get you checked out, I think a trip to Dr. Fell is in order. In the morning, you need time with your family first," said Damon as he washed the rest of my body.

After Damon dried me off with a big towel, he tried to find something for me to wear after my attempt to put on a pair of my jeans failed. They did not fit, I was wider in the hips and butt. I did not want to wear a dress so I opted for a pair of Damon's sweatpants that had a drawstring. I took one of his t-shirts also since I apparently had a bigger chest. I put on the bra Alice gave me earlier.

I noticed then that Damon had drawers filled with clothes. "Are you living here?" I asked.

"Yes, after a certain _incident_ at my house I asked and was granted permission by your father to move and I took your room," replied Damon.

He smirked at me and said, "Later Bella, I will tell you it all later."

I left that alone for now and rifled threw some more of my clothes.

"I need to go shopping Damon," I told him frustrated that my body had changed that much while I was gone.

Damon came up behind me wrapping his arms around me, "Anything for you Bella."

I looked up into the mirror and saw Damon standing behind me smiling. This was when I took a good look at myself. My face changed slightly. I had more defined cheek bones, there were subtle differences but I knew I looked older. My body had definitely changed.

"Damon, did you notice how much I have changed while I was gone?" I asked hoping he was not unhappy with me now.

"Yes, _IL mio amore_ (my love) I did. You are more beautiful than I remember. You are perfect," replied Damon with the smile on his face that melted my heart.

After dinner I wanted to spend some one on one time with my friends and family before they left. With Damon sitting next to me Jeremy came over first. He was almost a man now, taller than me by at least a foot. His facial features had matured and I saw the hint of a mustache. _Wow, Jeremy had to shave now, I missed so much. _

Holding his hand while he talked I could feel my magic was missing. Yet another hole inside me. I thanked Jeremy for his story about have Ric as his teacher for history and how my Dad made him try out for Basketball. It seemed as if my Dad was the leading force behind Jeremy keeping his grades up along with participating in sports.

Matt was next, as he sat down I could tell something bad happened. I did not see Vicky here, however she was not always present at our last gatherings so I did not think twice about her absence. When I looked at Matt I remembered how he had the most expressive blue eyes. The tears he was trying to hold back started when he mentioned that Vicky had died at Tyler's home. I knew that Vicky and Tyler were attracted to each other, I just never thought they would be together.

Then Matt told me how his Mom took off leaving him alone and how my Dad arranged for him to move in with my family making him my almost brother. Even with Matt turning eighteen he wanted to stay here now more than ever, because I was back home. Matt was proud that he was now employed and was able to pay for his own car insurance and gas. It was nice to see Matt smile again, I wanted to take away his pain however my magic was gone.

Sheila and Bonnie came over and they already knew that my magic was gone, they had sensed it when I arrived home. Sheila and Bonnie took one of my hands in theirs and said something. The words they used did not make any sense to me, unlike before. When I used spells with Bonnie I understood their meaning and the power they held, now it was all gone and they could be speaking Greek for all I knew.

Sheila said, "Bella whatever happened to you while you were gone suspended your magic. We need to find out so I can undo what was done to you. I will find a way to help you, please do not loose faith child. I can still feel the magic inside you."

"Thank you Ms. Sheila, I appreciate you telling me I have not lost it for good. I feel so different without it," I told her as she hugged me.

"We will fix this Bella, do not worry," replied Ms. Sheila.

Bonnie hugged me promising to help. Bonnie's views on life while I was gone were sorrowful. "I watched as some of my friends flourished with the changes in their lives and others...not so much."

Bonnie told me that her Father moved away after taking a job with a software company near Atlanta. He had asked her to move away with him and took her decision to stay in Mystic Falls pretty bad. They had not spoken in over six months. I knew that Bonnie wanted to give me more time with the others so she mentioned that we would have more time to talk later. Bonnie promised to research all the grimiores to find spells regarding binding spells and removal before she left me.

Caroline came over and told me that since she lived with me, we would have more time later. I think she planned on us staying up all night talking about here _new self_ as a vampire.

Stefan stopped by next giving me a kiss on the cheek. I saw the hurt in his eyes when he looked over at Elena while she was talking with Liz. Stefan told me that things between them were too hard for him to explain now, we would have more time later since he planned on making me dinner sometime this week. I held his hand while he told me about a girl named Rebecka destroying his room because of his friendship with Caroline. He mentioned that he had just moved back into his house since their visitors had moved out into a home of their own. He was staying in one of the guest rooms now until Damon and he worked out a plan to redo his bedroom.

I knew that Elena was trying to hide behind Liz and my Dad so I called her name louder than necessary to make sure she came over to see me. Things between us for have been more than difficult and I did not want our rift to continue. I loved Elena and missed having her in my life. When Elena sat down next to me I could see how ashamed she was to be with me. I would not let her continue feeling this way any longer, so I wrapped my arms around her and told her how much I loved and missed her.

Elena admitted that her life was not happy and how odd things had been occurring to her. I respected her for finally acknowledging those strange things and not being afraid to admit it. I knew deep down that whatever was making Elena do these horrible things was not because of herself. There was something making her do them. I promised to work with her once I got back to feeling myself. Elena smiled at me and I saw a small part of her that I missed materialize.

My Grandparents came over together and just expressed how happy they were that I was back at home where I belonged. Grandpa mentioned that Aunt Jenna was engaged to Ric. When I asked about the wedding date, Grandpa said "anytime now because you are back home." Aunt Jenna did not to get married without me being able to attend. Aunt Jenna was out of town doing some research and would home in few days.

The time passed to quickly and it late. Damon followed me upstairs after I said good night to everyone, I assumed he would be leaving with me staying in my Dad's house. When Damon started to undress and get ready for bed.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I said waiving my hand at my bed. "My Father is down the hall."

"Well Bella it just so happens that I had a talk with your dear Dad and told him that I was not leaving you, ever! And if he wanted me to marry you as early as tomorrow I was willing and able to make it happen," replied Damon as he went to brush his teeth.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and went over what he had just said in my mind. Marry Damon as early as tomorrow...huh? Not a bad idea however I do not think he can get it done tomorrow. Then I wondered if he had ring. Usually men proposed with a ring. Although Damon was not your normal kind of guy.

My heart started to beat faster with the thought of everyone in the house knowing Damon and I are sleeping together. I let my head fall looking at my hands that were twisting in worry. What am I going to say to everyone in the morning. Oh, holy monkey butt I did not want to have to deal with that.

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw something in front of me. There on his knee was Damon holding out a black jewelery box open with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was old, the style was something that was not considered popular by today's standards. Then again I did not know what was popular these days.

"Marry me Bella, make me the happiest man on the earth. Be my wife," asked Damon.

I knew I love him with all my heart so I said, "Yes Damon I will marry you."

Damon took the ring out of the little box and slowly placed it on my ring finger. I felt a sudden jolt of electricity flow through me and I saw Damon's face, he felt it too. Damon took me in his arms and the feeling of joy, elation, and bliss surrounded us. We were in a bubble of sorts, somehow the magic that was missing inside me came into view. I saw it and I felt it...Damon completed me.

When we finally parted, the bubble disappeared and we looked at each other and said at the same time, "Did you see that? Did you feel that?"

We kissed each and not wanting to let go of each other we held hands and climbed into bed. I laid next to Damon with my head resting on his chest with one leg over his while our hands were still intertwined. I held them up looking at them marveling in the feeling of euphoria his touch gave me.

No words were said, we fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning Damon told me that my Grandparents were over so the "Nooky" he had planned was out of the question.

"Yesterday, you did not seem to mind," I told him.

Damon shook his head with a smirk on his face, "That was different, I really needed you and I did not care who heard, especially since Edtard was in the house."

"Damon!" I replied astonished.

"Well it's true, I needed you and since no one said anything when we came down for dinner I let it go but seeing as how your Grandparents are not being kept busy with guests, I'm gonna go with not such a good idea," said Damon as he scrunched his nose making a face.

"Then there's Caroline...don't want to ruin the minds of the kiddies do we now?" Added Damon as he walked into the bathroom.

I covered my face in horror, she heard us last night. Now everyone in town is going to know we are engaged before I even get the chance to tell them. I heard the shower start and went to my closet to try and find something to wear that would fit my new body.

I came out with a blue dress that was sleeveless and a matching cardigan sweater. At least I would be warm with the sweater. I definitely was going shopping today. I passed Damon as he walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. I would have stopped to admire him but I was too occupied with plans for shopping.

I took my shower paying closer attention to my body. I wanted to make sure I did not have any other scars. Wearing the dress was not too bad, thankfully the buttons were in the back so when I left a few open so my new bust line was not completely smashed I covered it with my sweater. The rest of the dress flared out to cover my new hip size.

I blow dried my hair and was happy with the way Rose styled it. Looking at my make up, I decided to only use the basics, no reason to full out today. Leaving my bathroom I did not see Damon anywhere in my room. The bed was made and the clothes had been picked up. _Who knew Damon was such a neat freak._

Downstairs I found my Dad talking with Damon and Grandpa. Grandma, Liz and Elena were cooking and Caroline was setting the table. I stopped to take in the scene, it looked like it always did when we had big family breakfasts. My presence was not needed anymore, my family had found a way to move on without me making the smooth transition by adding Caroline and Elena.

I must have been standing there too long watching the scene in front of me when Damon came over and whispered in my ear, "Bella, it is nice to see everyone working together again. While you were gone there were no family breakfasts. They missed you too much."

That was just what I needed to hear, Damon always knew how to make me feel better. "Thank you," was all I could say and he knew those two words meant more than just thank you.

"Bella is finally here!" Shouts Caroline coming towards me after placing the last plate down on the table.

Everyone turns towards me and wishes me a good morning. Dad then says he has an announcement to make and I see Caroline bouncing in place with her hands at her mouth trying to hide her wide grin. I am standing next to Damon and he proudly has his arm around me when Dad announces that I am to be married. We are then surrounded by everyone giving us hugs and well wishes. Grandma mentions a double wedding with my Aunt Jenna and Ric and I see Damon smile.

I guess Damon and Ric are really close friends now. Not that I am opposed to having a double wedding I just do not want to wait to plan the wedding my Grandmother is thinking about. My Grandmother sees my face and assures me that she will not insist on having a huge affair, besides Jenna has most of the details finished, they were waiting for my return to set the date.

I turn into Damon's chest for protection and moan. "I am going to be put in some huge fluffy gown that will make look like a cupcake."

"No, Bella I have the perfect dress for you," replies Damon as he looks into my eyes reassuring me that it will be alright.

Then I remember the lady I met after my accident in Forks. She showed me a picture of me in a dress standing next to Damon on our wedding day. Damon has my wedding dress that I wore when I married him back in 1863. I look up at him smiling telling him without words I remember my dress.

I whisper, "All these years, and you saved it?"

Damon whispers back in my ear, "Of course Bella, how could you think otherwise. I saved almost everything from our life together."

My heart beats faster as I take deep breaths, "Really?"

Damon just nods.

Breakfast is loud and is normal. Just like any other family breakfast from my past. I start to feel normal until I mention I have to go shopping today. Then Damon reminds me about visiting Dr. Fell. The discussion in the room turns to why Damon wants me to visit the Doctor and why I need new clothes. I feel as if I am in an alternate universe with the same family members yet they are so different.

I am reminded that while I was away being held prisoner by who only knows, my family went through some pretty awful experiences so yes they are different, not in a bad way just not as I remember them. It is like walking into a time machine. Damon senses my distress and suggest we all start our day.

"I'll call you with anything we find out Charlie and of course I will check in so you know we are safe," says Damon.

"Let's hit the road Bella, we have places to go, people to see and lots of clothes to buy, I cannot wait until we hit that store with all the sexy underwear," says Damon as he wags his eyebrows. He has no shame whatsoever.

"What happened to not infecting the mind of the kiddies Damon," I say as I am beet red.

"Well, they have to learn about it sometime," replies Damon and I just shake my head.

I am heading towards the garage to check on my jeep when Damon says, "Uh, Bella...your car is not here." Damon hesitates when he see me open my mouth and says, "It was sort of in an accident."

"What do you mean sort of?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well...let's see...Caroline was driving it when she got into the accident that lead up to her being turned by Rebecka," says Damon almost looking chagrined.

I sigh, "And because I was not home...Dad did not replace the Jeep?"

"That's about the sum of it...Charlie felt you may want to pick out the next one especially since Rebekah brother offered to purchase the next one. Giving you no limit and the amount to spend," announced Damon biting the corner of his lip.

I sigh again, "Well that's something at least. Now I have to go car shopping this week!"

Damon drives us to the hospital to meet Dr. Meredith Fell and I am put through an extreme physical. Being a woman I get the _full _check up along with X-rays, body scans, and blood work. I am back in my ill fitting clothes when Dr. Fell comes back into the exam room with a lot of paperwork. Her face tells me that whatever she found will not make me happy.

Damon is standing next to me while I sit on the funky exam bed and say, "Meredith what did you find?"

_OK, so he calls her by her first name, what else did I miss while I was away. I am not normally a jealous kind of girl, but this is Damon we are talking about. Gorgeous Adonis with beautiful blue eyes, he catches the attention of women everywhere he goes._

Dr. Fell sits down and pulls out some paperwork and then says, "Bella is fine, I find nothing to be concerned about at the moment. She is a normal healthy twenty year old woman. What I did find is a bit concerning. Bella was pregnant and had a child via c-section recently. I am going to assume that you did not know you were pregnant is that correct?"

I just nod, I cannot find the words and my brain is still trying to process what I just heard.

"So, based on what I can tell your pregnancy must have been normal and the c-section was performed without any complications. So if you decide to have more children there should not be any complications," says Dr. Fell sounding very much like a doctor giving bad news.

I look up at Damon and begin to wonder what he is thinking. I apparently gave birth to a child, I have to assume that Damon was the Father since I had only been with him prior to my abduction. Then the realization hits me, could someone have had sex with me impregnating me without my knowledge. I start to get dizzy and fall over. Damon takes me in his arms however says nothing to reassure me that it will be alright.

"How long?" I ask.

"How long what?" asks Dr. Fell.

"How long ago was I pregnant and have the child?" I say.

Dr. Fell looks through the paperwork and says, "based on your body's recovery and the scar tissue I would have say between 8-12 months ago."

I am working it out in my head, "So I could have been pregnant when was abducted?"

"Yes, that is a possibility," replies Dr. Fell.

Damon then says, "I'm a vampire, I _can't_ have kids."

My head is pounding and my world is collapsing around me. Damon is going to leave me, how can he deal with this information? What happened to the baby? All I can do right now is cry.

Dr. Fell says, "Damon, we both know that anything that has to do with you and Bella is not _normal_. Don't assume anything, if you deny the possibility you may be making a huge mistake. I would try to focus on where the child is now. I would not doubt that you are the Father of the child."

Damon steps away from me running his hands through his hair in frustration, "I just do not understand how it could be possible for me to be able to Father a child."

As Damon and Dr. Fell go back and forth with possibilities I sit there trying to think about what happened to me and who would do such a thing. If Damon is not the father, who is? And where is my child.

I cannot take anymore of Damon's rant and I get up and walk out. I hear my name being called however I do not stop. I need to be out of the hospital and away from Damon.

I run into Sheila Bennett coming out of another Doctor's office _literally_. I only stop when she has her hands around my arms calling my name. I am clearly upset and I feel her pull into another empty room. I do not even consider how it is that she know where an empty room is located here.

"Bella, honey what happened?" Asks Sheila.

I look up not caring that the tears are still falling, "Dr. Fell told me that I was pregnant and had a baby while I was gone." I do not think I can explain everything to her, it sounds so awful in my head saying it out loud would make it worse.

"Bella, look at me," say Sheila.

I look up trusting that whatever happens I can trust Sheila Bennett.

"Come home with me, I may be able to help you. Trust me," says Sheila and I nod following her to her car.

I do not care where Damon is at this point, he will not accept me anymore. I follow Ms. Sheila to her car and inside her home. I am in such turmoil I do not realize what is happening around me. Ms. Sheila gives me a cup of what I think is tea and says I am to finish it. It makes me sleepy so I lay down on her sofa.

What happens next can only be described as mystical.

I wake up and I am sitting on blanket in the forest, it does not remind me of Forks or even Mystic Falls. The trees are old and tall. They have long tendrils of vines cascading down with beautiful white flowers attached to them. I am surrounded by these trees when I notice a group of women walking towards me as they pass through the vines of flowers. They surrounding me chanting raising their arms up to the sky.

Damon follows Sheila as she guides him to sit next to me.

"Take her hands, Damon. Hold them and do not let go no matter what you see. If you let go you will break the spell and we will not be able to see what happened. This spell cannot be repeated so it is very important for you to remain holding Bella's hands," says Sheila.

Damon takes my hands in his as we sit facing each other on the blanket. The women start chanting louder and I begin to understand their words. Just then I begin to feel my magic return. I understand what needs to be done.

My magic that had been blocked is being returned to me, I feel it flowing through my body. Once I am feeling like my old self my head begins to swim with images.

The image that appears while Damon and I watch starts with Damon and I in his bed making love. There is some form of cloud that surrounds us while we sleep. A woman appears and I disappear from Damon's arms. The next image is an image of a castle, then I am laying on a cot in the room I was found in still surrounded by the mysterious cloud.

I lay sleeping while images of me and my growing belly appear. The woman re-appears when my belly is round and large. The next image is of this woman cradling a baby in her arms. The baby is a girl with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. The scene fades and then Emmett appears as he shatters the door coming inside the room picking me up as we leave we pass through the cloud that has surrounded the castle.

The next thing I know I wake up in Ms. Sheila's living room with Damon sitting in a chair across from me. We look at each other while Ms. Sheila sets down a tray with a pot of tea, at least I hope it this time.

"Isabella, do you feel your magic? Has it returned?" Asks Sheila.

I look down at my hands and concentrate. I hold out my hands while I try to make the blanket covering me rise. It moves and I smile. The feelings of joy inside me tell me yes my magic has returned. I look up to see Ms. Sheila smiling at me.

"Damon, do you remember what you saw?" Asks Sheila.

Damon rubs his hands over his face and says, "I saw Bella and I make love, and her disappear. There was a woman who took the baby, a baby that looked like me." Damon sounded astonished as he described what he had seen.

"Bella did you see the same thing?" Asked Ms. Sheila pouring a cup of tea from the pot and handing it to me.

"This is tea not anything else like before," I asked and when she nodded I said, "Yes I saw the same thing. Who where those women?"

"Those are witches that have passed onto the other side. When that witch took you and place that spell on you, she tilted...the balance of nature. Her magic was used against you, the only one whom nature deemed to place on earth to fix or adjust nature's mistakes. When a witch uses her magic for evil, the entire balance is thrown off. Witches were designed to balance the world. Vampires and werewolves are examples of the need for balance. Witches have a responsibility to do good. Those women helped me restore the balance if you will. They also gave you back your powers," said Sheila.

Damon stood and said, "Let me get this straight, what we just saw is what happened to Bella while she was gone? Bella and I created a baby? The woman who took our baby was a witch? And now Bella has her magic back. How do we find our baby and bring her home?"

Sheila looked at Damon and said, "Yes, that is what truly happened, you are a Father Damon. The woman is known to you as Ester Mikaelson. As to how you get your baby back, Bella and you have to work with Ester's children."

Damon sat down, "How do we find her?"

Sheila looked at Bella and said, "There is a spell for that, however we have to wait until the next full moon to draw from the power. Ester's evil will keep her safe unless we perform it during the full moon. There is more Bella, Klaus and his family will have to want to be healed by you. If they do not agree, you may never find your daughter."

I knew what Sheila meant, I had to heal all of Ester's children and take away their pain before doing the spell in order to find my daughter. The task before me was daunting and deadly and I only had a few weeks to complete my task.

Damon came over to me wrapping me in his arms telling me how sorry he was for the way he acted. He never thought he would be a Father and hearing that I had a child, wounded him so much he lost all thought about what it meant for me. Damon went on to say that he loved me and wanted our daughter. He would do whatever it took to get her back. Being in his arms I believed he would do just about anything, it was my job to make sure he stayed alive so we could hold our daughter in our arms.

We left the Bennett home together and Damon took me shopping for clothes. I hated the idea of shopping so after a few thing I deemed necessary I called Alice Cullen and asked her to "shop" for me. She practically screamed into the phone with her excitement.

Damon held my hand and asked what I wanted to do next. I said "Elena" and he drove me to the Gilbert home.

I asked Damon to come back later and pick me up, I needed to be alone with Elena to work out some of our problems and I did not want Damon there stressing me out. I knew that Elena was not Damon's favorite person however I loved her and hopefully I would be able to help Elena deal with her problems.

Elena and I went to her bedroom and closed the door. We sat on her bed just as we did over the years with our legs crossed facing each other. I took her hands in mine and for the first time she did not pull away.

I asked about her life while I was gone and listening to her tell me how much it hurt to lose Stefan while he and Caroline grew closer wounded her and she realized things needed to change. Elena told me that sometimes she had a feeling inside her that made her want to do things she knew was wrong. She told me with much difficulty how she found herself in Damon's bedroom and could not remember how she got there.

I knew she was telling the truth, there were too many things that happened recently that I could not not believe her story. Elena told me about how she felt around Edward and we talked about "the kiss" and how sorry she was allowing it to happen.

I kept a hold of Elena's hands and with each admission of her wrong doings I felt something leave Elena. Elena held nothing back, even when she told me about the night her parents died.

When Elena finished I could feel she was open to me. I explained how my powers worked and why I was given them. After meeting the witches and learning about my daughter I had an understanding of why I was given these powers.

Before I healed Elena I told her my story. When I got the part about my daughter and how she was taken from me we were both in tears. We wrapped each other in our arms and cried. It was then the feelings of love pushed through me and I was able to reach Elena and give her the forgiveness she coveted.

I left Elena with feelings of forgiveness and explained that although I forgave her, she would have to earn the forgiveness from the people she wronged on her own. That meant not only Stefan, but others such as Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie. The changes she would make would be seen by our Grandparents and her restrictions would eventually change.

If felt better knowing Elena was back to her usual self. I did want to talk to Sheila Bennett about what I felt coming from Elena while I healed her, someone did something to her to make her this way. I had and idea of whom it was, but until I knew for sure I would keep it to myself.

Damon pulled up in front of Elena's house while I was sitting on the porch swing. It was the small things I remembered doing as a child that gave me a sort of peaceful feeling now.

"We are eating dinner with Stefan tonight," announced Damon as he opened the car door for me.

When I looked up at him through the window I could see the sparkle in his eyes that told me he was up to something. I was correct, for when we arrived he took me to the attic and I watched as he pulled out large trunks filled with my clothes.

Once he found the one he was looking for he picked it up and said, "Let's go downstairs and take a look."

Stefan was in the kitchen making dinner and it smelled wonderful when I was walking down the stairs. I was starving.

"It's ready," shouted Stefan as he walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with food and placed it on the dining room table. I loved the layout of their house. The kitchen was huge and the dining room had a large opening into the kitchen on one end and another opening to the great room or family room.

Damon set down the trunk leaving near the doorway to the great room as he called it. Sometimes his age shown and I giggled.

"I missed that," said Damon as he held my chair for me to sit.

"What with the trunk?" Asked Stefan.

Damon sat down and passed me the bowl with the pasta, "Glad you asked, Bella and I are getting married and that," he pointed toward the trunk "is her dress."

Stefan smiled, "Wow, I'm happy for you two. When's the wedding going to take place?

"As soon as I can get her dress ready little brother. Would you be my best man?" Asked Damon taking the bowl of pasta from me and handing me the plate with the chicken.

"I'd love to," replied Stefan.

"Yum, it looks so good Stefan. I am so glad you can cook. If this was made by my Dad, it may not have been edible," I said laughing.

"I love that sound," said Damon.

I knew it was my laugh, it was close to a little girl without the screech.

Damon started off our conversation by telling him about us finding my scar and our visit to the doctor. I would not have believed Stefan's eyebrows could get any higher without seeing it for myself. Then Damon recounted our visit with the Witches and what we found out. I think Stefan hearing that he was an uncle was more surprising than me having to work with the Mikaelson siblings.

"Stefan, I went to see Elena today. I think you should know that most of what she did was not her...I mean it was her, but something was controlling her," I said.

Damon scoffed, "Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see pigs fly."

"I'm serious Damon, you know what I can do and when I was healing Elena I felt it, it was evil," I shuttered when I said the word evil.

Damon and Stefan looked at me with concern.

"What do you mean evil?" Asked Stefan.

I rubbed my temples, I was getting a headache. "I felt the evil almost pass through me, it is hard to describe. I feel that I am protected from certain things. I feel that evil cannot invade me maybe, I don't know but when it left Elena I felt it. She is now the same loving girl I grew up with all those years," I said.

I could see the doubt on Damon's face I knew it would take time for him to ever trust Elena. I turned to see Stefan's face, he almost had hope.

"I'm not sure what it means for your relationship Stefan. However I do know this, you were meant to be together. I knew it before I met you or Damon. There was a vision," I turned towards Damon and continued, "Do not shake your head at me Damon it's true. Elena's soul mate is Stefan. I cannot say otherwise."

Damon took a bit of his food still shaking his head.

"Stefan, can we talk later in private?" I dragged out the private part effectively telling Damon his criticism was not wanted.

Later while Damon did the dishes per my request Stefan and I sat down and discussed what transpired while I was away. We were using away because I could not deal with using the word abducted. I still needed time to come to terms with me having a daughter.

Stefan talked about his feelings when he broke up with Elena and the reason being her trying to basically rape Damon. Then we touched on his friendship with Caroline and his guilt that weighed on him because of Rebekah obsession with him. I took Stefan's hands and healed him.

"The fault is not yours, you cannot take responsibility for others actions, just your own. Please try to talk with Elena. I think you might find the girl you fell in love with is still there," I told him.

I knew Damon was listening the entire time so when he suddenly appeared in the room opening the trunk that held my wedding dress from our _other wedding_ I smiled. He pulled it out carefully and removed the tissue paper it was carefully wrapped in I started to cry.

It was just as I remembered it, it was perfect! I jumped up and ran into Damon squishing the dress between us.

"Be careful, we don't want anything to happen to this before the wedding," said Damon stepping back from me giving the dress a slow sweep back away from me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't Bella, this is important to me. I want to marry you in this dress and only this dress," declared Damon.

"I'm sorry, it's just when I saw it I was so happy I lost myself. I promise to be more careful," I replied.

Damon held out his free arm opening it so I could snuggle closer to him. He kissed my forehead, "I know sweetheart, I know."

We left Stefan promising to return in the morning. Damon suggested having a meeting before we meet with Klaus and his siblings. That meant our family and friends including the Cullen's would be in attendance.

Damon and I fell asleep in each others arms after Caroline allowed me back in my room. When I arrived home, Caroline pulled him into her room and we caught up with each other. I made Caroline promise to keep the secret about the baby until after we announced it at the meeting.

* * *

Coming up...

The family learns about the baby.

Bella meets Klaus

Sorry I have tried everything to keep the formatting the same but this program is driving my crazy!


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

* * *

I am sorry to have been away so long. My family has taken turns getting sick. My middle son had mono last August and now had to have his tonsils out however that is not for a few weeks. I have not seen so many waiting rooms in forever. Each time I sit and wait for a Doctor's appointment I bring my kindle and have found so many books that I want to read. So far I found that most of them are included in my kindle subscription (thank heavens for that or I would be broke) so I find myself picking up to read instead of writing. I am sorry for not writing, my hope is to have ALL my family healthy once again by the end of March. Keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**The Salvatore Boarding house**

**Bella**

**Warning, sex scene coming up. It is tame but still….**

Last night Damon and I spent the night here instead of at home or well my Dad's house. Nothing feels the same there, so calling it my home feels weird. When Damon mentioned to Dad that we were leaving I expected Dad to say something however he just smiled and waved. _Yeah waved, what the hell is up with that?_

I know that Damon and my Dad got real close while I was _away_. I say away as if it was a vacation of sorts, which it totally was not. When I think about what actually happened to me I start to cry and I do not want to upset Damon more than he already is now.

I know that Damon is really trying to hold it together for my sake. Sometimes I see him get that wrinkle in his forehead when he is thinking. I know that he tries to hide how worried he actually is, however I can see him slip sometimes. I love him more for that!

Stefan's relationship with Elena worries Damon. I know what Damon told me, I just do not know what else happened. Damon's ability to sugar coat everything is driving me nuts. Well not really, I know deep down inside that he only wants to make things easier for me, so he tries to play down the parts he thinks will upset me.

I really want to talk to Stefan and see how he is doing with Elena and their relationship. I always knew they belonged together, it was making Stefan, Elena, and Damon understand it.

I roll over in the bed that I slept in with Damon last night. I can tell that Damon was happy to have me here in his home with his arms around me. What I did not expect was to wake up alone and by the feel of the sheets, Damon has been gone for quite some time.

I hope today goes well. We invited everyone over today for a "family" meeting to discuss what happened while I was away and break the news of our missing baby. Sighing I decide to get up and take a shower, at least this way I will be presentable before I break down revealing my story.

I am in the shower washing my hair when hear Damon.

"Bell, why did you get out of bed already? I made you breakfast. I thought we could have breakfast in bed," announces Damon while he pulls back the shower curtain to look inside smiling at me.

"I did not know where you went so I thought I would get ready for today," I reply while I rinse my hair.

"Well hurry up and forget about getting dressed, I want to eat while the food is still hot. I did not go to all this trouble to have you eating cold food," says Damon while he wags his eyebrows at me.

"Nice view by the way," says Damon as he leaves.

I know that he misses me. While I am very happy that he misses me I cannot help wonder if he likes the changes to my body. I am having a hard time with the changes why would he not? I finish my shower taking the large towel drying myself off and wrap another one around my hair leaving the bathroom.

What I see is Damon lying in bed with huge tray of food next to him. Damon smiles that wonderful smile, the one that melts my heart.

"You have been busy," I say when I sit on the bed tucking my feet underneath me carefully to not move the tray. I do not want to tilt the tray and have any of the food spill.

"Come closer," says Damon while he takes my hand pulling me towards him. With my feet underneath me, I feel the tray move and look to see Damon holding it so it is now a few inches off the bed in the air.

"You know me so well," I say rolling my eyes.

"Well I want you to eat your breakfast not wear it, although…I might find having you as my plate while I eat my breakfast a lot more fun now that I think about it," says Damon leaning over to kiss me.

"Damon," I chastise.

Damon looks at me then kisses my nose, "Don't Damon me Bella, you know full well that I would enjoy it."

I giggle thinking about his lips on my stomach while he picks up a strawberry and eats it. I shutter with excitement.

Damon takes a strawberry and slowly moves it towards my mouth so I open my lips just enough to allow Damon to slowly insert it before I take a bite.

It tastes wonderful. I moan and lick my lips while he is watching my every move.

"Bella that is hot!" announces Damon. "If you keep that up, we may not finish our breakfast that I worked so hard to prepare."

I enjoy making Damon squirm. I also know that power that I have with him. I love him with every fiber of my being and I know he loves me just as much. I want our time together to fun and exciting. Most of our relationship has been about worry and fear. Whom I am kidding…it still is about worry and fear. However right now, this minute I want it to be about the love we share.

I pick up a blackberry and move my hand towards his mouth while I lick my lips again. I can see the anticipation in Damon's eyes while I place the berry at his lips. He takes my fingers in his mouth along with the berry and I do not pull them back. I feel his tongue run along the bottom of my fingers.

My body leans in towards him and I forget about the world outside. I slowly pull my fingers out of his mouth and quickly reach for another berry bringing it to his lips again. This time Damon opens his mouth wide and I lean in. Our kiss is a mixture of sensations and need. I taste the berry on his lips; I taste the berry while our tongues collide searching for each other.

Damon wraps me in his arms as we lay on the bed kissing and feeling each other's bodies. I feel the towel open as his hands glide along my back and down to the bottom of my ass. He pulls me closer and I can feel his erection press against my stomach. He wants me just as much as I want him.

Somehow, Damon places another strawberry at my mouth just pressing against my lips while his lips meet mine. Once we each have a bit of the berry Damon moans while his lips travel along my chin caressing me along my neckline. His hands continue to feel their way along my thighs towards the ache I need him to relieve.

I arch my back while he continues to kiss along my shoulder down towards my breasts all the while his hands roam my body. Once his hand reaches its intended destination I open my legs giving him the access he desires. Damon's lips continue their ministrations making me desire his touch so much more.

My hand run through his hair caressing his head until he looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and says, "I love you so much Bella, I cannot wait until we are married and you are mine forever."

Last night I heard him say the same words in our lovemaking session however had not realized what they meant until now Damon wants me forever. Damon wants to make me like him. My heart and breathing start to pick up and I know that Damon realizes I am beginning to panic.

"Don't…Bella I will no push you. Just let me love you. Stop thinking about it and come back to me," says Damon as he takes my nipple in his mouth and rolls his tongue around it.

Oh, Damon if you only knew what you did to me. My attention is back on what Damon is doing to me now as his lips continue their path down my stomach. He takes my hips in his hands and smiles up at me while he loves me in the way he knows drive me crazy. My hands are fisting in the sheets while my body is losing control. I let go and feel the most amazing sensation that rocks my body to its core.

Damon then enters my body slowly as his lips are once again kissing my neck. I know that feeding during sex is a very intimate act and until now, I have hesitated in allowing Damon to feed from me, however now I want him to…no I need him to feed from me.

"Damon," I whisper "Please."

I know he knows what I mean without saying the words. Damon continues to move inside me and his eyes find mine, he wants confirmation that he can feed from me. Damon never stops moving inside me so when he bites me the pain is almost non-existent. I feel so close with him at this moment words cannot describe how I feel. When Damon stops, I feel the immediate loss.

Damon is licking his lips to remove the last drops of my blood as he looks down at me; all the while, he is still making love to me. Yes this making love, not just having sex, we are making love. I do not notice the tears that fall down the side of my face. Damon takes my head in his hands as he moves down to his elbows trying not to crush me and wipes away my tears.

"I did not want to hurt you Bella, I would rather die than hurt you," says an alarmed Damon.

I shake my head just a little since he is still holding my head. "No, I'm not hurt Damon, I'm in love and I was sad to have you stop."

Damon looks puzzled, "What do you mean sad?"

"When you were drinking from me…I can't explain it. It was wonderful and when you stopped…I lost that connection. I was sad to lose that connection. I don't know if I am explaining it correctly," I said taking his face in my hands.

"I understand perfectly Bella," replied Damon.

Damon and I continued to love each other without any concern of the time or our breakfast getting cold. I just wanted him and having him inside me was the best feeling in the world. I did not want it to ever end.

We ended up taking a shower together and having to eat our breakfast downstairs with Stefan since our _other_ breakfast got cold.

**End of scene-safe to continue.**

**Meeting time**

Watching Stefan and Damon in the kitchen cleaning up was almost normal. These two men loved each other, even after all the terrible things that happened over the years. It was as if they had lived together all this time, they moved together avoiding any collisions while they expertly cleaned the kitchen.

It brought me back to all the times I spent with my Grandmother in her kitchen for family breakfasts and dinners. I started to feel sad that I missed so much while I was gone. Damon must have noticed my emotional change and came up behind me wrapping me in his arms placing his head on top of mine.

"Stop" said Damon. "We have enough to worry about when everyone gets here I will not have you upset now." Damon turned me around in my seat at the counter to look at him.

"Bella, I know that we have a rough road ahead of us. However, we are not alone in this; we have family and friends that will support us." Damon said taking his finger to run along my forehead.

"I do not want to see wrinkles right here," said Damon trying to smooth my forehead before kissing it.

"Kissing it won't make it go away," I told him.

Damon smirked "I know, but I will take any chance to kiss you."

Stefan then asked, "Who is all coming for this family meeting?"

I wrapped my arms around Damon pressing my face into his chest hoping that Damon would answer and I could just escape for while wrapped in Damon's arms.

The doorbell saved us both. Stefan left to answer the door and Damon pulled away to look me in the face.

"Bella, we can do this…together. I will be here right by your side, where I belong," said Damon as he pulled me off the kitchen stool to stand up next to him.

"Let's go tell the Scooby gang the story," said Damon.

_I just giggled at his reference for the group. Who knew Damon had it in him?_

When I entered the _drawing room_, (Damon's description not mine) I saw my Dad enter with Liz, Caroline, and Matt. So at least my family showed up, and then we heard the doorbell again. This time it was Grandma Helen, Grandpa Steve, Jenna, Ric, Elena, Jeremy, Sheila, and Bonnie Bennett.

We had almost got everyone seated when the bell rang again. I looked confused as my Dad gave me a questioning look; however, I see that Damon looks smug. He was up to something and had not bothered to inform me. Just like Damon to have an angle. I had to wait to see who entered before I reacted. I did not want to tell the entire world our situation so whomever entered Damon must have felt they could help us somehow.

The entire Cullen family enters along with two men that I had not expected to be invited. Carlisle and Esme greeted everyone as they took seats behind our original group. Damon took my hand in his when I saw Edward taking his seat. My heart started to race and I began to panic. I looked at Damon and he just smiled at me. I looked at him and wondered why he was not jealous of Edward being here; usually he was jerk when Edward was around us.

The two men waited patiently while everyone settled then introduced themselves.

"Thank you Damon for inviting us to your meeting, I am sure you all are wondering why my brother and I were invited. First, let me say that I consider Damon and Stefan friends. Being friends makes us on the same side. I am not your enemy," said the man I thought to be Klaus based on Damon's description.

Elijah then said, "I can understand your apprehension with us being included in your _"family"_ meeting. My family has caused many problems for you and your town. I am here to vow to you all, that we will not hurt anyone. We want to help. Our Mother is behind Bella's disappearance and she will continue to cause harm unless we all work together."

Dad stood and said, "That's very nice of you Elijah, however your words when we first met were the same. Your family has hurt my family," Dad turned and pointed towards Caroline. "How are we to trust you at your word now?"

Klaus stepped forward and said, "I apologize to you Caroline on behalf of my sister. She has been taken to task for her actions." Klaus looked around the room, "I know you don't trust me or my family. I would think you fools if you did, however we are talking about my Mother. The woman who causes havoc wherever she goes, if we do not work together to stop her I can guarantee more people will be hurt by her."

I could not look at Klaus or anyone in the room. Damon's arm around me helped me keep it together in that moment. I knew the time to tell my story was coming and I was afraid. Afraid of what my Dad might do, afraid of losing my family. I was just afraid.

Damon leaned over and whispered in my ear "Bella, remember how strong you are, remember what you can do, do not let your fear take away the woman I know is inside you. You are more than just fear, you are everything."

I looked into his eyes and knew he mean every word and believed in me. It was time for me to stop being afraid. It was time for me to take my life back. It was time for me to become the woman I was meant to be all along. I saw the confirmation in Damon's eyes and looked to the group assembled.

These people where here to help me. These people were my family and friends and they needed me just as much as I needed them. We could do this; we just needed to work together.

I looked at Damon seeing his nod and started.

"Well first off, I want to thank everyone for being here and working together. I want to thank the Cullen's for finding me and bringing me home. There is a lot of information that we all need to share so if you have questions please wait, your answer may come. It is important that we all share the information so we are all on the same page to avoid any mistakes. I would not want someone to get hurt or die because something was held back with that being said, I will go first." I announced to the group assembled.

My story began the night I spent with Damon and went missing. I explained that Damon and I had sex that night and we had fallen asleep in his bed. I should have been embarrassed for admitting I had sex with Damon especially with my Dad in the room, however I was not. I loved him and I would not deny my love for him anymore.

As Dad told the story of our family journal and why it was important for me to be born and then protected. This helped my friends put together more of the puzzle as to why I was different. Elena then spoke of how she now understood more of my healing powers and thanked me for saving her and making it possible for her to be with Stefan again.

Sheila Bennett then told of how she blocked my powers as a baby and retouched her spells over the years as a way to protect me. Bonnie was more impressed with her abilities and promised to work harder to gain her powers. Apparently, Bennett witches were stronger than other witches were. With Emily Bennett, protecting my soul to be reborn gave me powers from witches on the other side to go against Ester Mikaelson.

The Cullen's then explained how they began their search for me including their stop with Marcus and the Volturi. They told of their experiences while there to convince the other cold-ones both residents and the current guard that they, the newly changed Cullen's were not a danger to their existence. This was a result of the rumors spread throughout the vampire world.

Explaining how I had changed the Cullen's from Cold-ones to original vampires and what that meant to other vampires was important. As far as most humans were concerned, vampires were vampires, with vampires though it was a different story. Marcus' acceptance and his story of "_the savior_" played a bigger part in the story. Klaus paid more attention to this part of the story.

Jenna and Ric were fascinated and wanted to do some research on "_the savior_" and find out what that meant for me. It was then Klaus mentioned the rumors he heard regarding finding a cure for the curse his Mother put upon him. His interest was in finding this cure and apparently, I was his main focus.

Elena then revealed her nightmares seeing me while I was away. She described seeing me laying in a room that matched the room described by Alice in her visions; all the while, I was a prisoner. Elena and I had some sort of connection that we could not explain. Elena telling of how she saw me was surreal. I could see her hesitation when it came to seeing me pregnant so I interrupted her story.

This was the part of my story that I dreaded sharing. Damon took over saying how he had taken me to see Dr. Fell for a check-up and we learned that I was pregnant and delivered his child. The room broke out in ciaos while I held onto Damon wrapped in his arms.

Damon must have looked at Klaus because Klaus whistled loud enough the room became instantly silent. Damon started again hoping to convince everyone that we had a child. Elena confirmed that she saw me growing and saw the baby taken from me by Ester and Natalie.

My Grandmother and Dad wrapped me in their arms. I was sobbing at this point and did not hear what they had said to me. All the pain and hurt I felt came out and I let it out not caring about anyone else in the room. This was the first time I had to admit to my family that I had a baby and this baby was missing.

I found a wad of tissues in my hand once I stopped sobbing. Of course, I had to blow my nose. I am a horrible crier it is ugly and messy. I always had to blow my nose.

I found myself in Damon's lap with his arms around me listening to the chatter about how it was possible and what happened to the baby and then I heard Klaus say, "What does Mother want with this baby?"

That is when Damon said, "That right there is our problem! What does our baby have to do with anything and why was she taken from us? More importantly where is she now? Your Mother wanted her for something and your daughter is involved. Klaus you are at the center of all of this."

The room became silent hearing Damon's words. It was then I understood why Damon had invited them to our meeting and how important they were to finding our baby.

Klaus then shouted, "You will not hurt my child Damon! I won't have it! I have yet to meet her and now you want me to help you get your child back by hurting my child? No!"

Elijah then tried to calm him down by explaining that the only one that need be hurt was their Mother. Once they got Klaus' daughter away from their Mother she need not be hurt. I listened as the brother's debated how their Mother was to be dealt with before Klaus stormed out of the house.

Elijah sighed and said, "Damon, Bella, I will work with you to get your child returned to you. Klaus just needs time once he understands that we will not hurt his own child he will be more than willing to assist. Then he left with the promise to keep in touch with Damon.

With the brothers gone, the room settled into a sullen mood. I looked to see Alice and Rose whispering in the corner and asked Damon what they were saying. I could see that he was not happy with it; however, he explained it was about our baby.

Rose was upset not only that our baby was missing, that we were able to have a child at all. I could not look at Rose for the rest of the day. Emmett smiled at me knowing that Damon had told me what his wife was discussing. Edward just looked sad.

I was tired emotionally and physically but refused to go take a nap as Damon suggested.

Sheila and Bonnie explained how some spells might be able to help us locate the baby. They promised to look for spells to bind Ester's powers however they felt I was the only one who would be able to stand up to her and defeat her.

It was my Grandmother that brought up the wedding again. It was as if she was on mission to marry off Jenna to Ric and Damon and I were standing in the way of her plans. Decisions were being made for the wedding without my knowledge; I left Damon in charge of the details while I talked to my friends.

That was when I heard the front bang open and in walked a blonde girl shouting about how she was always left in the dark when it came to her family. I heard Stefan groan and cover his face with his hands. This had to be Rebekah the Rebekah that had hurt my sister Caroline effectively turning her into a vampire.

I stood up to find Damon standing in front of me, protecting me from the blonde girl saying, "What brings you here? You were not invited to the party sweetheart."

I knew by the tone of his voice Damon was upset and trying not to let Rebekah know how upset he was with her presence. I put my hand on his arm letting him know that I understood hoping to give him some comfort.

"Where are my brothers?" Rebekah almost shouted as she looked around the room.

"Not here, so you can leave," replied Damon.

Rebekah saw Stefan holding Elena in a protective way and said, "Don't worry Stefan; I'm not here to hurt your girlfriend. I just want to know where my brothers are, they are hiding something from me."

Stefan said, "Sorry if I don't believe you."

Rebekah made a face rolling her eyes as she turned to look around the room. It was then she spotted Edward. "What's your name?"

Damon said, "None of your business, he's too nice for you. Please leave."

I watched as Edward Cullen walked over to Rebekah, introduced himself, and asked if he could escort her home. My mouth fell open along with most of the others in the room.

Alice squealed and started clapping her hands. I knew then she saw something that she was happy about and it had to do with Edward.

Damon then announced that it was time to leave because I needed a nap to take in all that happened to day. We would be having dinner with my family later that night at the Gilbert house since Grandma was cooking with Jenna.

* * *

Sorry all mistakes are mine. I wanted to publish is chapter ASAP. I will be gone all day tomorrow with appointments and such. Happy Wednesday!


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**The Salvatore Boarding house**

**Bella**

Everyone has left and Damon is carrying me upstairs over his shoulder while I giggle. He pats my ass while saying how much he has wanted to do this all day. I find his playtime funny, I pat his gorgeous ass, and tell him how much I love him.

Once we arrive in our room and yes, I say _our_ room Damon drops me on the bed without any care and I soon find him hovering over me. I am still giggling when he starts kissing me. The sensations flood me and we find ourselves naked spending time in each other's arms.

"Wow, such a fun way to ease the tension don't you think?" I say to Damon as I fun my hand over his chest feeling the planes of his muscles. I love running my hands over his body, it is as if I can claim his as mine.

Damon looks down into my eyes and I feel the love he has for me. "Bella, anytime I can make love to you is wonderful."

As Damon looks at the clock on the side table he groans, "Time to get up and take a shower sweet cheeks."

I wonder why since we don' have to arrive for dinner for another two hours and I ask "Why?" As I say this, I watch a very beautiful and naked Damon walk into the bathroom.

Damon says, "Alice and Rose are due here any minute with your new clothes, so unless you want them to see you naked in bed you had better get a move on. You know Alice better than I do when it comes to shopping. I am sure that whatever she brings will require assistance so Jasper may be arriving shortly."

The thought of Jasper seeing me naked is just enough to send me running into the bathroom pushing Damon out of the way. I hear Damon chuckling in the background.

Showering has never taken me long unless I have to shave my legs and I had to do that a few days ago when I came home. My legs felt as if I were a gorilla or some kind of hairy animal, apparently being in some type of coma will do that to a girl. I shaved my legs twice just to make sure I did not miss anything. Damon laughed until he realized I used his razor, huh that will make him think twice about laughing at me. Guys are so sensitive when it comes to using their razors.

I leave Damon in the shower wrapped in a large towel to find Alice and Rose sitting on our bed with bags spread around the room. Alice turns to see me standing there with my mouth open and giggles. I know that giggle, it means whatever she has planned is working out exactly the way she wanted.

Rose just smiles at me and says, "Alice is sorting the bags out by what she thinks will work out best for you. She would have put it all away however; she thought she would show you it all before then. Be prepared to try on a few outfits," as Rose says this she laughs and brushes her hair off her shoulder. I can see that Rose is still not comfortable around me after learning about the baby. The fact that she is here helping me says more than any words can say.

I sit down next to rose crossing my legs and take one of Rose's hands and squeeze it gently, I want Rose to know that I do care about her without saying any words. This is not the time to mention the baby. Rose smiles back at me telling me that she is thankful for my gesture.

Alice finally stops arranging the bags and turns towards us waiving her hands "This is the first things you will need, underwear and such to get you started, then these are tops, bottoms, and other items I thought you would like. I do not know what dresser is yours and going through Damon's clothes is something I can do without thank you very much." Alice smiles then pull me off the bed with one hand bringing me to stand near the underwear section.

Alice starts to pull out classy lacy sets and this begins my education into adult wear. This is nothing like shopping with my Aunt Miranda and Elena, although some of the bags are from Victoria Secret. I open the top drawer of the dresser I claimed and Alice gets to work sorting and piling it all up in the way only Alice can do. She hands me the underwear that she wants me to wear today and when I finish with the bra, I turn to see Damon leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Thank you Alice," says Damon not looking anywhere but at me. I am wearing a black lace bra and panty set that Damon apparently approves of. My new curves are a bit harder for me to get used to however seeing Damon's appreciation of my new body gives me the boost of confidence I need.

Alice waves her hands at Damon telling him to scoot out of the room and he will see me later.

Rose says, "That man loves you Bella it is wonderful to see him look at you with those blue eyes."

I turn to look at her smiling, "Yeah I love him too!"

"Well duh?" replies Alice as he hands me black jeans and a black top. "Damon requested this so don't look at me Bella. I think you should have more color choices however since Damon paid for all of this I had to work my magic with what Damon wanted."

While I am dressing myself in Damon approved colors I watch as Alice empties all the bags and puts away my new clothes, taking out my old ones saying that Elena will be able to make use of them for a while at least. I am happy that someone will be able to wear my clothes and they will not be tossed away. Alice mentions that some of them may go to goodwill since they are out of style. I do not understand how Alice comes to her conclusions, I just agree with her decisions. It is not worth the effort to argue with her sometimes.

Alice hands me a pair of black leather booties with a low heel claiming that I will not fall and kill myself with that kind of heal. _Gotta love Alice! _I watch as Alice organizes the closet making me feel like I was living like a slob. She moves so fast I do not notice how she has taken Damon's side and made it "Alice approved" until she gives me a lesson how to dress from this day forward. I am impressed with everything and tell her when she is done. Alice wraps her arms around me and we agree to be friends forever.

The "friends forever" part reminds me that Damon wants me forever and at some time in the future, I will have to decide when to change from a human to a vampire. Once it has been decided that my new clothes are all put away in the correct place Alice, Rose and I take the bags downstairs to be given away.

As I come down the stairs I hear Damon, Jasper and Emmett shouting about "No, not that one the other one" and know that they are playing some kind of video game. I look to see Rose and Alice with smiles on their faces that match mine. It is nice to know that Jasper and Emmett get along so well with Damon. Keeping Alice and Rose in my life would have been harder if Damon was not friends with their husbands.

I sit on the edge of the chair by Damon and watch as he tries to play the game. It is almost like watching Damon as a teenager. I know that Damon is considered to be in his twenties; however, Emmett and Jasper have not since they attended school with me. This brings me back to the missing years. I am twenty now so that makes them the same. I missed so much. I do not notice the tear falling until Damon wipes it from my face kissing me. He is leaning over to reach me while he is still holding onto the controller for the game system.

"Damon, stop playing kissy kissy with Bella and play the damn game," say Emmett staring at the Television still playing the game.

"I'm fine Damon, don't worry," I say to him as I kiss his forehead and Damon continues to play.

Alice and Rose laugh and we decide to make a snack for the boys before dinner. Emmett has found that he likes nachos with melted cheese covered with peppers. I watch as Rose creates the mound of gooey mess for her "Monkey Man" with a smile. We discuss their favorite foods now that they are able to eat human food. I listen as they describe trying out the local dishes while they travelled the world searching for me. I am amazed how Alice and Rose describe their cooking skills and their appreciation for the kitchen Esme designs. The girls have found that having a gourmet kitchen is helpful when making new recipes.

Rose places the "mound of mess" as I see it in front of the boys on the coffee table and I watch with interest as each man eats and continues to play the game without spilling anything on the floor or themselves. I laugh at the thought of me wearing some of it and notice Damon looking at me with a quizzical brow.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how messy I am when eating something like that" I say pointing at the now empty plate. I hear Jasper and Emmett chuckle.

I look around the room at the couples and realize how happy I am to have them around me. I want to ask about Edward and hesitate before Alice turns to me and says, "Edward is fine, Rebekah will have to work harder at being a good person for Edward to accept her as his mate."

"His mate?" I say almost in a whisper confused.

Rose turns to me, "Yeah, apparently he recognized her as his mate. That was until he realized that she was the one who hurt Caroline and did all those terrible things while we were away. Once Edward realized who she was, he told her leave, he could not be with someone that hurt people especially your family. It was actually funny to see how stunned Rebekah was by Edward's rejection. I almost felt sorry for the girl, almost."

I could not believe what I had just heard, "He rejected her?"

Emmett looked up from the game and said, "Oh yeah, big time. Esme tried to make Edward stop but it was no good. Edward said that after he hurt you …he would not be with the one person that essentially killed your sister. I never saw him that way before. It was like Edward grew a pair."

"Emmett" chastised Rose.

"Well it was," said Jasper. "Now we have Rebekah following him around everywhere making promises to do whatever he wanted her to do. If only the girl would just realize she needs to do the right thing and Edward will eventually come around. I hope that Klaus does not hear about it though. This could be bad for him if he does."

Damon then added, "It serves her right, she should grovel at his feet. Don't get me wrong I am not a fan of Edtward," Damon rolled his eyes at me when I gave that look that said to stop. "Edward...happy? I am very thankful to your family, all of you for saving my Bella. So…if that means he is around I won't hate him…as much."

Jasper laughed, "Well I will have to say this, since he is still standing his ground with Rebekah he has grown in my eyes. Refusing your mate is hard. I only hope she decides to change before he finally gives in to his nature."

I look at Damon wondering if he feels the pull to me as his mate and before I can say anything Damon takes my hand in his and says, "Yes, Bella you are my mate and I love you."

"Awe how cute, Bella is blushing again. I love to see Belly blush," says Emmett before he realizes that he just lost the game to Jasper. "Damn it Jasper, you suck!"

The room busts our laughing at Emmett's outburst. Rose takes the plate with the nachos into the kitchen as Alice pulls Jasper in a hug. We decide to meet up tomorrow for lunch since Damon and I have to leave for our family dinner. I almost want to invite them to our family dinner and then realize Dad must have something to talk about with Damon and myself.

Alice says, "Don't worry Bella, we will see you tomorrow. Just remember how I showed you to use your closet. You may have to show Damon also." Alice laughs at the look on Damon's face when she mentioned the closet.

I wrap my arms around his waist as he pulls me in "Don't worry it's not what you think." We all leave at the same time. I notice that Alice is driving a yellow sports car and Rose is driving a red convertible. Those are new I say to myself. Damon opens the door for me to enter his 1967 black Camaro. I only know what kind of car he has because he tells me all the time. I can hear Rose shout something about getting a new car as they drive off.

"New car," I hear Damon scoff as he rolls his eyes. "This is a classic what does she know about cars."

I want to say a lot but keep my mouth shut. I know Damon is proud of his cars and especially likes to drive the Classic ones he owns. It is more so to show off since he owns several of them. The newer cars he likes to take for longer road trips; it has something about to do about putting miles on the cars. I usually do not listen when Damon talks cars, I just smile and nod when I think he wants me to acknowledge something. It keeps him happy and it keeps me from telling him that I do not care.

When we enter the Gilbert house, I can smell the wonderful food cooking in the kitchen. I greet Jeremy and Matt who then moved into the family room where Stefan and Elena were cuddling into each other on the couch. Caroline is huddled with Bonnie over a book. It looks like a spell book. I am curious to see what they are so enthralled with I walk over and peek over Bonnie's shoulder.

That is when Caroline closes the book effectively shutting me out. The book snaps closes and disappears before me while Bonnie turns around to face me. I keep forgetting that Caroline can move faster than I can see. Something is going on and neither Caroline nor Bonnie wanted me to know about it. Caroline reappears telling Bonnie they will have to look into it later, whatever that meant.

Bonnie looks at me sheepishly and tries to cover to for Caroline, "It is just something Caroline wants to know about but does not want everyone to know just now. Please don't be mad at her."

I shake my head indicating that I am not mad, I could never be mad at her or Bonnie. I just do not feeling left out of things. "With everything that has happened to me Bonnie; I just feel that secrets are bad. It does no one good to hide something that may help others if they find themselves in need."

"I know you do, this is just about Caroline and not anyone else. Please." Bonnie tells me and I just nod in agreement.

Dinner is wonderful and lively just as I remembered. Grams, Liz and Jenna make a wonderful dinner and a chocolate cream pie for dessert. _YUMMY!_ Conversation was plenty so when the topic of our baby came up Damon took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He knew I was dreading it however; it was something we needed to talk about and not avoid. Damon and I wanted our baby safe back in our arms.

With both myself and Sheila explaining the how any why of the past eighteen months everyone seated learns what happened. Ester took our baby to gain the power she thought our baby would give her to end the lives of her children. She would soon find out that our baby would not give her the additional power she sought. Ester would soon find out that it was only through me and my abilities she would be able use her spell in effect placing her children in the coma she used on me. Once her children were in that coma, they would never awaken. Once she realized this Ester would use my baby to make me do her bidding.

I saw the look of concern on everyone's face so I changed the subject to one I knew would make everyone happy.

"When are Jenna and Ric getting married?" I asked to no one in particular. I knew that Jenna had her dress so all the other stuff could be worked out, my Grandmother would make it all happen regardless of the cost involved.

Damon whispered, "We are getting married in two days so mark your calendar. You will not be allowed to miss it!"

Caroline overheard Damon mention two days and shrieked "Two days!"

I knew my Grandparents had good hearing; it was Caroline that I had forgot about. I kept forgetting her new abilities, as a vampire it still did not seem real to me. She was still the same loud, loveable girl I knew. Leave it to her to announce my wedding day to the family.

Damon asked Ric, "Do you want to have a double wedding? You are after all my best friend and Jenna is family." I knew Damon had planned this all along by the smug look on his face. No wonder Damon was so excited about tonight. He wanted to marry me and the sooner the plan were made the faster I would be his bride.

I saw Jenna smile at Ric and knew that we would be having a double wedding. My Grandmother then took over the conversation asking about the details of the wedding while Damon answered them proudly. Damon had our wedding all planned and now he was working with Jenna and Grandma to get it all into place.

It was when Damon asked Stefan if he was still ready to be his best man. This was Damon's way of reminding me that I needed a maid of honor and bridesmaid. We had not talked about it however; Damon knew that I would ask Caroline and Bonnie since Elena was already standing up with Aunt Jenna.

"Caroline would you be my maid of honor and Bonnie would you be my bridesmaid?" I asked almost afraid they would turn me down. I knew Jenna had asked Elena to stand up with her along with Dr. Meredith Fell. Aunt Jenna and Meredith apparently became really close while I was away. Meredith's brother was the one who had cheated on Jenna with her roommate back in college. Hearing how close _those_ two had become surprised the hell out of me.

Jeremy and Matt were also included in the wedding along with Dad. Damon wanted my Dad to stand up with him after he walked me down the aisle. I thought it was sweet how well everyone accepted Damon.

Damon mentioned our lunch plans for the next day inviting anyone to join us saying they would be welcomed. He then told me I would be required to stay in a guest room while he finished working on getting the house ready for our wedding. That meant Damon did not want me to know what he had planned. _I loved that man!_

The next day Damon and I spent the morning in bed talking about our memories from our first wedding. It was sort-of weird to be talking about our previous wedding being in this body even if I had the same face and all. Damon mentioned how happy he was the first time he saw me in my dress walking down the aisle towards him. My hair was worn down and was covered with an Italian lace Damon's mother wore on her wedding day to his father. In Italy, women covered their heads with lace not bonnets like the women who married in America. Apparently, my wearing the lace was viewed as an impropriety and all the town gossips talked about until the next scandal his the town.

Damon's reaction to my wearing the lace was worth all the town gossip. His eyes sparkled with love and affection. We remembered how when the reverend asked us to repeat our vows it was all we could do to get them said loud enough for others to hear. We held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes as the world around us faded into nothing. It after he pronounced us man and wife and we were kissing when the reverend coughed that we realized we were not alone. When we broke our kiss and turned to see our guests that we both blushed furiously. Damon stopped at the back of church taking me in his arms once again kissing me only breaking apart when Stefan mentioned that we were needed back inside the church to sign the documents that legally made us husband and wife.

Damon and I laughed at the memories of seeing our families happy celebrating our union. The dances of the time were so formal and seemed strange by today's standards. Men were not allowed to hold a woman's hand any longer than necessary; the waltz was something new that arrived that had the elders up in arms. It was seen as unseemly to have a man and woman embrace for such a dance.

This reminded me of all the years that Damon was alone in the world and I started to cry. Damon lived through decades of being alone, then not alone. I knew he slept with other women. I also knew that he never loved them, however thinking of him with other women hurt. We had never talked about the women he slept with or the reasons why. I just knew it hurt. Damon could tell exactly what I was thinking about and tried to convince me that our time apart should be left alone. Damon then told me that nothing during our time apart meant anything to him. All that mattered was now and our future. I promised to let go as long as he promised to always tell me the truth and not hide things from me by way of protecting me from the bad things he felt would hurt me. With that agreement, we promised to remember the past as only as it gives us pleasure. I loved the book pride and prejudice and told Damon that he reminded me of Mr. Darcy. That did not go over very well however he agreed to be the love of my life.

As we pulled up to the restaurant, I saw Emmett's jeep and knew that they were inside waiting for us. I was excited; I was going to invite them to my wedding tomorrow. _Tomorrow!_ I started hopping and pulling on Damon's arm trying to get him to move faster. It was no use; Damon just smiled at me and slowed down.

"Come on Damon, I want to get inside and tell them," I said excitedly.

"They already know," he replied and I looked at him confused. "Alice remember" he touched his temple and I remembered that Alice would know because the decision was made to have the wedding.

"I don't care, let's go! I can't wait to tell Alice and Rose," I answered back jumping up and down just like Alice when she was excited.

Damon took my by the shoulders effectively making me stop bouncing and said, "You spend too much time with Alice, it's rubbing off on you!"

I knew he was kidding; he loved Alice as much as I did. I took that moment to reach up and kiss him. We were lost in each other's arms until Stefan came up behind me and said, "Alright you two, you are out on the street in public."

Damon's lips left mine and he said, "It's no ones' business, so keep moving. We have more important things to worry about than upsetting your sensibilities by our kissing in public." Then Damon's lips were on mine again. _Heaven._

We broke apart and I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, I was supposed to be telling Rose and Alice all about my wedding. I skipped off into the restaurant with Damon chuckling behind me.

Seated at a very large group of tables were all my friends. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Jenna, Ric. Edward was there but seated another table with Rebekah. I assumed because Rebekah was not well liked and Edward did not want to intrude. This was confirmed when Alice gave me a hug and whispered in my ear how Edward was afraid her presence would upset me and the others. I knew all the vampires in the room heard Alice so I just looked to the one person that I felt I needed to make sure would be all right if I agreed to let Edward and his "Mate" join us. Caroline looked at me smiled and nodded.

I called out to Edward, "Please join us." I heard Edward say to her if you cannot behave, you will have to leave. Hearing him say that to her made me happy. It was as if Edward was a different person, strong and confident. It was nice to see the new Edward and it was even nicer knowing he found his mate and it was not me.

Damon pulled out my chair for me to sit and kissed me on the lips again. I assumed this was his way of showing to everyone in the restaurant I was his. I knew Damon knew how much I loved him; however, I am sure having Edward sit with us made him a bit jealous. I kissed him back and then turned to announce our wedding. I included that Jenna and Ric were also getting married and the noise from all the congratulations was loud. Our group drew the attention of most of the other patrons.

Alice and Rose told everyone they had ordered a wide variety of food for us to share, however we all knew Alice saw what most of us wanted to eat for lunch. When we saw the volume of food delivered to our table it shocked everyone. Watching the amount of food Caroline, Emmett, and Jasper ate astonished everyone. They ate two burgers each along with two giant plates of fries, onion rings, mozzarella sticks between the three of them.

After our plates were removed, all us girls moved to sit on one side of the table while the men moved to bar. The wedding questions started and I deferred to Jenna to answer them, I did not care nor have any details. This was all Jenna.

Rebekah sat quietly listening to our conversation. I could tell she was trying hard to keep her opinions to herself. She kept turning her head towards Edward to watch him as he was talking at the bar. Ric and Damon were handing out shot glasses to what I assumed was some sort of toast. I saw the look of surprise on Rebekah's face when Edward took one from Damon. So, Edward told Rebekah about Damon. I was watching Rebekah hoping to catch some sort of reaction. All I saw was her smile when she looked at Edward_. Huh? That is surprising._

I was surprised to find out that Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith all had matching dresses. Elena then explained how when they went shopping with Grandma and Jenna, they decided to make sure the dresses matched knowing when I returned they would need them. This is when I found out Grandmother knew there would always be a double wedding thanks to Sheila and her contacts on the other side. I got chills down my spine when I heard that part. Alice and Rose were not upset about not being in the wedding, they were just happy about the wedding. _I had great friends._

Alice hinted that the reason I was going to be relaxing in one of the guest rooms was that she and Rose talked Damon into giving me a spa day at home. Damon agreed as long as I was not to leave the room until morning when it was time to get married. Alice and Rose were spending the night with me and pampering me. _Yeah!_

I looked over at Damon to see him smiling at me. He heard Alice tell me the details of my _confinement_ in our home. I was not surprised to hear that Damon had it all worked out before today. Damon was making every moment we had special. Both of us knew that after tomorrow our lives were going to be difficult and stressful trying to get our baby back and rid the world of Ester for good.

Damon came over to announce it was time for Alice and Rose to take me home and "do whatever girls do" to pamper ourselves. It was thrilling to see how excited Damon was with our upcoming wedding. I would do just about anything to make sure that smile stayed on his face. I kissed him goodbye, said my goodbyes to everyone, and left with Rose and Alice. I knew that whatever those two had planned it would be fun.

The guest room that Damon picked out for my night of _confinement_ was exquisite. I had never paid that much attention to the other bedrooms in the house, why should I when I was with Damon in his room, now "_our"_ room. The bed was a king size bed, just as large as ours. This one had a canopy top with flowing drapes along the corners that would close if you wanted to shut the outside world from around you.

The bathroom was set up the same with a giant soaking tub with pedestal feet. The shower was large enough to fit at least two people. I know because Damon and I usually took showers together. It had a double vanity with lots of counter space, thankfully because those girls brought along enough cosmetics to fill a store.

That night Rose made us chicken kabobs with a Greek salad. She picked up this recipe while in Greece. I discovered that Rose liked cooking and was putting together a cookbook of her favorite recipes. She promised to make a copy and show me what techniques she had picked up along the way. Emmett's appetite kept her busy in the kitchen; Rose did not want Esme feeling as if she had to cook all the time now that they were eating human food.

We had manicures and pedicures each taking turns with each other. It was more fun than I had thought when I lived in Forks. Alice always wanted to do them to me, however now she could participate and realized it was more fun to be included not to be giving orders. I liked the changes in Alice; she was not so pushy anymore.

Just before it was time to go to sleep Alice pulled out a white garment bag from the closet, the bag held my wedding dress. Alice unzipped the bag pulling out my original wedding dress looking brand new.

"Damon had all the work done, it looks like new Bella," said Alice to me as I was crying. The tears fell down my face. "That is why I wanted to show it to you now. If you started to cry after we did your make up I would not be happy with you."

"Alice," said Rose.

"I know, I know it's just as I remembered. I can't believe that Damon was able to do this." I said while wiping the tears from face.

Rose pulled out a box, opening it I saw the lace I wore, the same lace Damon's Mother wore on her wedding day.

"Oh Bella, this so beautiful you are going to be a stunning bride," said Rose while she carefully lifted the lace from the box.

Sometime after my gown and veil were carefully stored, back inside the closet we climbed into bed and started giggling. We talked about our men, how sexy and handsome we thought they were to us. I never had this conversation with them before, so it was nice to talk about our other half. We discussed what making love was like now they felt human and not made of stone. I listened as Rose and Alice thought it was more pleasurable, the heat of our bodies make it better than before, they were the same body temperature so being cold never bothered them before. It was more intense now with the heat their bodies created. It was nice to talk to friends who were able to relate with me. I could never talk this way with Bonnie or Caroline. Elena I was not sure about since she was with Stefan that was not something I ever wanted to think about even if she was eighteen and considered an adult now.

The morning came sooner than I expected. Alice had the drapes open so the sunlight was filling the room telling me it was time to get ready for my big day, again. According to Rose, who was carrying in a tray with our breakfasts on it "Damon says to stay in the room until Charlie comes to get you."

"What is he doing?" I asked taking the cup of coffee off the tray. If I was going to make the day, I needed my coffee.

"Damon is arranging the chairs for the ceremony with Stefan and Ric. They are using the area in front of the fireplace for the ceremony with rows of chairs placed on each side. It's actually really pretty, the chairs are covered with a white cloth with bow in the back," said Rose.

Alice then added, "The dining room along with the one side of the great room will have tables set up for dinner, it's a buffet style so everyone can choose what they want to eat. It's really thoughtful of Damon to think about the menu that way."

"Oh, I guess I never thought about it. I am glad that Jenna and Ric agree with all of this. It would really suck if they hated what Damon had planned for today," I said taking a bit of my toast.

"Well, it's all been planned for months. I could see it when Jenna made the decisions. It should be everything she wanted and with Ric helping…well everyone should be happy," replied Alice.

I knew Alice would be right; she was always right when it came to people making decisions about plans such as this wedding.

With Alice doing my make-up and Rose doing my hair, we finished just in time for Dad and Liz to enter the room. Liz helped me with my dress and veil along with Alice and Rose. I remembered the last time I put this dress on I had at least four people help me. It was quite the production and this time was no different.

My dress fit just as I remembered. The skirt was layered by four different kinds of fabric the top made of lace; it had a four-foot train that would bustle up in back. The bust line was modest for the time being heart shaped along with ¾ sleeves. The back buttoned up with fabric buttons that blended into the lace making them disappear. There was a satin ribbon with beading and pearls that wrapped around my waist.

I sat down for Liz and Rose to help me attach my veil, once it was in place Alice attached with pins made out of pearls to hold it in place. Then I stood up holding out the ends of the veil with my hands outstretched so they could see the design of the lace. I felt as if I was back in time.

Dad and Liz had tears in their eyes as they told me how much they loved me. I hugged everyone and thanked everyone for everything. I was ready to get married to the man that held my soul. Caroline and Bonnie entered dressed in their matching blue dresses carrying flowers. They handed me my bouquet of pink carnations and roses_. Damon remembered. _

In the hallway, I was met with Grandpa and Elena. Jenna was entering the hallway with Grandma following fixing her dress. Jenna was stunning. I hugged her telling her how happy I was that we were sharing our wedding day. The hallway was a bit crowded so we decided that Grandma should go downstairs with Alice, Rose, and Liz to signal we should start. Since Jenna was older, she was to decide who went down first, her, or me.

"Bella, you should go first. Damon has been waiting a very long time for you. It won't hurt Ric to wait a few more minutes," said Jenna.

With that decision was made, we heard the music start Bonnie went down first, then followed by Caroline. I held onto Dad's arm as he helped me down the stairs. I forgot how difficult it was to walk in a dress with that much fabric. Dad was dressed in a black tuxedo; I guess Grandma made him dress up for the occasion. As I reached the landing, I looked out at the assembled guests standing facing my arrival.

Dad then whispered to me, "You look beautiful Bells, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," I replied while taking another step down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, Dad turned me to face the fireplace and my waiting groom Damon. Damon wore the same suit he had worn previously. I remembered thinking how funny ties were back then; they were floppy and wide unlike ties from today. He looked so handsome smiling at me. I saw the dimples in his cheeks, which is how wide his smile was at that moment.

Dad placed my hand in his and then moved to his place next to Stefan off to the side. I eyes were focused on Damon's eyes and I was lost. It was not until Grandpa arrived with my Aunt Jenna and placed her hand in Ric's hand that I remembered it was a double wedding. Ric stood next to Jenna with as much love in his eyes that Damon had for me. With our vows said and we kissed. It all passed to quickly for me to remember just like our other wedding.

Ric pulled Jenna into a dip while kissing her that made the crowd go wild. I was so happy to see the joy radiate from Ric, he was finally able to marry the woman he loved. Damon pulled me into his arms with my back leaning against his chest as he whispered into my ear "My wife, Bella Salvatore."

We were greeted and congratulated by all in attendance; I did not think that many people would fit inside. The Mayor and his family were there with Carol dressed as if she was attending a ball. _Too funny_.

I was surprised the Michaelson family attended. Damon told me that he considered Klaus a friend and his family would be working with us, so he felt it was appropriate. I just kissed him saying nothing.

Damon had arranged for a photographer to take pictures so we were lead to another room set up for formal pictures. Jenna and Ric went first, then we had family photos taken with Jenna and I seated in the middle with our husbands on our sides with our family arranged around us. After the family photos were finished it was time for Damon and me to take our picture. Damon mentioned that everyone in attendance would be invited to take pictures during the night. It was so thoughtful of him or maybe it was Jenna, all I knew was that we would have wonderful wedding pictures.

When Damon led back into the great room, it had been transformed into a banquet hall. There were round tables covered in fabric with floral centerpieces that had floating candles. The lights were turned down so the candlelight made the room glow. The chairs used for the ceremony were around the tables for seating. It was exquisite to see how much work had gone into making our wedding wonderful.

Damon pulled me into the corner to look at the wedding cake. Damon had a white three tiered heart shaped cake made with two couples standing on top. There were pink carnations and roses carefully arranged around the base of the cake with a few blooms placed on each layer. He pulled a finger's worth of frosting on his finger and placed it inside my mouth then licking the rest off his finger, "It takes great don't you think?" I was surprised by his actions and I did the same except I made Damon lick_ all_ the frosting off my finger. He moaned in delight.

The music started and Damon pulled me into his arms and we danced a waltz. Ric and Jenna began dancing as we moved around the dance floor. Once the music stopped, Damon handed me off to my Father and we danced. Dad was not confident with his dancing so we stayed in one area mostly. I saw Grandpa dancing with Jenna and smiled.

The music stopped and I found myself led by Damon to our table. Once I was seated, he leaned over kissing me by my ear as he told me he would return with our dinner. I felt like a queen and Damon was my king. Damon soon returned with two plates filled with all my favorite foods. Damon refused to let me feed myself because he wanted to feed me. For each bite he fed me, he took a kiss. I decided that I would do the same for him, so between bites of food we continued to kiss.

As soon as we decided we had ate enough, our plates were removed and it was announced it was time to cut the cake. We let Jenna and Ric cut the cake and take pictures before us. I wanted Jenna to have her memories just as I did. Damon watched as Ric shoved a piece of cake into Jenna's face and he laughed.

"Don't do it!" I told Damon. "You won't be happy later!"

I saw Damon smirk and pull me towards the cake. We cut the cake taking the usual pictures as we fed each other a small piece of cake. I thanked him for being a wonderful husband and not falling for trick of shoving cake in my face. I turned to look at Jenna still cleaning off the frosting from her face and found myself with cake being shoved into my face.

"Damon!" I shouted. "I just thanked you for _**not**_ doing this and you go ahead and do it!"

Damon took me in his arms and proceeded to lick off the cake from my face. "I was not done with the cake and thought it would taste better this way."

"Yuk Damon, it's gross," I said while he was licking my face.

Apparently, Ric thought it looked like fun because I heard Jenna scream Ric as he licked her face. The camera flash was going, so I had to assume those pictures would be included.

I danced with some of our guests while Damon danced a few with my friends. I often found him standing on the side just watching me as I twirled around the room with my many partners. He had a look on his face that said he was ready for us to leave ending our night. I think dancing with Edward bothered him because the look on his face was not happy but not angry either. I thanked Edward for coming and being a part of my day. Edward told me how happy he was for me and thought Damon was a nice guy. I saw Damon's eyes roll at Edward's remark. Edward also thanked me for allowing Rebekah to be invited. I have to say out of all the conversations I had that night this one was the weirdest. I just wished Edward happiness in his life.

Damon claimed me leaving Edward standing alone on the dance floor as he announced that we were leaving. I wondered where we were going until he led me upstairs. He opened the door to our bedroom and I saw what had been doing all day with his free time. Our bedroom now a new bed, similar to the four-poster bed in the guest room. The material used was a rich red color. The bed was covered in rose petals and there were candles lit around the room. The atmosphere that Damon had created was sensual as well as breathtaking.

Damon stood behind me unbuttoning my dress telling me of his memories while he undressed me. Once the buttons were undone, I turned to face him undoing his floppy tie. I told him that although it was precious he wore the same suit; I hated the tie and threw on the floor requesting that he never wear it again. We spend the rest of the night loving each other as man and wife.

* * *

Formatting was hard this time. The program would not accept my first version. Sorry for any mistakes, I was working on this chapter and wanted to get it posted before my hubby needed the computer. Thank for your comments.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Sorry for the delay, I have not been feeling well. I am also beginning to hate snow. Enough about that, I do not want to whine anymore.

* * *

**Outside Mystic Falls**

**Abandoned Home**

**Natalie**

Why am I stuck here with this baby? Oh yeah because _Grandmother _wished it so here I am rocking the baby girl who looks at me with questions in her eyes. It is as if she knows she does not belong here and wants me to take her to her Mother. _It is kinda freaky but then again what about the past year has not been freaky._

I am beginning to wonder of Grandmother knows what she is doing. This baby does not appear to have any special powers unless you count the looks she gives me when I hold her. All these years Grandmother has promised me that I would get my revenge for my Mother being murdered by my Father no less. I have followed all her orders and still she says nothing to me about her loving me. All my life I have just wanted a family, someone to love me.

When I look back after Mother died, Rose and Trevor were the only two people that I could count on to keep me safe. It was only after Grandmother appeared that my life took a wrong turn. I miss Rose and Trevor so much. Why did Grandmother feel it was best to have them killed? Moreover, why did Grandmother hide that fact from me until now? What else is Grandmother not telling me?

"Well little one, I think it's time we made our appearance in Mystic Falls and give you back to your family. I hope that they will thank me and not kill me when I bring you back. Although I would not hold it against them if they did kill me. After all I did keep you from them all this time." The baby is looks up and smiles at me. _Well I guess that means she agrees with me._

Now all I have to do is get you back to your family and hide from Grandmother before she kills me. Grandmother is not going to be happy with me after she finds us missing.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

I find myself in Damon's arms and he is telling me that I am safe. I awoke screaming from a horrible nightmare.

"Bella your safe it was only a dream," says Damon while he kisses my forehead. I find that I am wrapped up securely in Damon's arms while he tries to comfort me.

"It felt so real," I say and then begin to tell him what I saw.

"We were in the forest near the cemetery and the old church. Klaus and his siblings were in a circle surrounding me while I was doing a spell. That is when Ester showed up and tried to kill me. The last thing I remember is being in your arms and you were crying telling me how much you loved me before it all went black," I tell Damon and cover my face with my hands. The dream was too awful to tell Damon that I died in his arms.

Damon pulls me onto his lap and holds my face in his hands making me look directly into his eyes. "Bella, no matter what happens you will not die, I won't let you die. Do you understand me? I will not let you die."

Damon says this and I know he means it but somewhere inside me, I am not so sure. "Don't say that Damon, you cannot control the world. Things are going to happen and we have no control them," I begin to rattle off all the bad things that have happened and stop when I get to the part when our baby was taken from us.

Damon continues to hold me and says, "Bella there are ways to make sure that if something happens to you, you won't die. You can start by drinking some of my blood every day. That way if something bad does happen to you, you will come back to me."

I know Damon sees the hesitation in my face and says, "Baby, we have talked about us being together forever, this way if something does happen to you and I cannot be there to protect you. We will be together forever." Damon gently kisses me and says, "I can't lose you Bella again, I won't survive it this time. I barely made it last time. Please?"

"I can't lose you Damon, I love you so much," I say as I nod my head in agreement. "I will drink your blood. However do not make a production of it, I don't want anyone else to know about it just encase alright?"

Damon kisses me again and says, "Sure Bella, anything for you."

Damon pulls me into the shower and begins to love me, while we are in there Damon makes me drink from his wrist at the same time Damon bites and drinks from me. At first, I would have thought drinking blood from Damon would have been gross but while we are showing our love for one another, it connects us more. It is hard to describe, however it feels as if our souls are joining and I feel the threads pulling us together binding us as one.

Damon laughs when I tell him this shaking his head and says "Well Duh?" _Like I am supposed to know this._ I watch him leave the bathroom wrapped in a towel thinking about how beautiful he really is to look at.

Downstairs for breakfast I find Elena and Stefan kissing in the kitchen near the stove. Apparently, Elena spent the night, again. Stefan is trying to make breakfast while Elena wraps herself around him. If were anyone else I would have thought, it was gross. However, I know how happy Stefan is with Elena and just cough so they know I am present. I watch as they separate and see Elena turn bright red.

"Good morning Stefan and Elena, how was your night?" I ask knowing they went on double date with Caroline and Klaus. _Yeah, I know who would have thought Klaus and Caroline would ever make a good couple. Well not me that's for sure._

Elena turns and takes a seat at the kitchen table while Stefan brings over a plate stacked with blueberry pancakes. _Yummy!_

While Elena and I each take a pancake she says, "Well it was good actually. Klaus really does adore Caroline and if you can believe it…Caroline seems to enjoy his company."

Stefan adds, "It would seem that Klaus is smitten with Caroline."

I scoff "Smitten, really?" I am beginning to wonder at the words Stefan uses to describe Klaus' feelings.

Damon walks into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee pot. He pours out two cups, brings one over for me, and sits down. "I would have to agree with that description Bella. If you knew Klaus before he met Caroline would know when he looks at her it could only be described as smitten." Damon has that smirk on his face that makes me roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Bella, I know a man in love when I see one. Klaus is definitely in love with Caroline,' Damon says as leans over to take my hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. Kissing my hand was something Damon always did when we courted before we married the first time. Showing any affection in public was outside propriety's rules for couples.

I smile at Damon in appreciation for his affection and ask, "Does Caroline know who she is dating?" I am her sister after all and I only want to look out for her so she will not get hurt.

Stefan and Elena both nod. Elena finishes her bite and says, "Oh, Yeah. Caroline would only agree to date him after he told her all about his life before she met her. It was the story of how he killed Katherine that made her want Klaus to tell her about his life until now. It is actually really interesting, long but interesting none the less."

"Huh?" is all I can get out while I chew my food.

Damon says, "It's not all bad Bella, I would have considered him a friend if he was all bad."

Stefan then adds, "Yeah Bella, when you consider how his Mother has been trying to kill him and his siblings for centuries, Klaus is almost normal."

"Almost normal? Why does that sound ominous?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

Elena then says, "Well you will get to find out for yourself, the cleansing ceremony is tonight. You will get to hear all about the bad stuff."

That is right tonight is the night I have to perform the cleansing ceremony on the Mickaelson's in order for me to be ready for the blood moon in a few days. During the blood moon, I will have to harness the powers of nature to break Klaus' curse and hopefully rid the world of Ester.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Grill**

**Caroline**

Bonnie and Jeremy sit down at the table across from me; they both have an expectant look on their faces that mean they want to ask me questions. However, I made everyone in our group promise me not ask me questions about Klaus and me. I am nervous enough without everyone asking me questions.

Everyone knew that Klaus had asked me to give him a chance. It was agreed that I would go out on a few dates with Klaus before I made my decision to continue to date him or not. Klaus knew I was hesitant for more than one reason and the main was his sister. Rebekah was the one who killed me. If I had not had Damon's blood in me when she tried to murder me, I would not be alive today. Well technically I am a vampire and not alive as a human.

The few weeks before I agreed to date Klaus he was constantly staring at me. It drove me nuts. When I finally had enough of the staring, I told him that I would only date him if he opened up to me about his life and he got his sister in line. Unfortunately, for me Edward Cullen came in the picture and made Rebekah behave. What he sees in that girl I do not know. This change in Rebekah made it easier for Klaus to charm me.

Bella was the only one who would not promise to ask me questions about our relationship. I had to respect her wishes and agreed that she was only allowed to ask me when no one else was around. I did not everyone else's opinion to change my feelings for Klaus. Bella on the other hand was my sounding board. I could talk to her and express my feelings without judgment. Bella made it easier for me to figure out my feelings.

In addition, the other reason I agreed to date Klaus was there was not a lot of vampires around that I wanted to date or were even free to date. It would totally suck for me to date a human and him grow old while was only going to be 17 almost 18 for the rest of my life. I did not want to have to fall in love with a human and have him decide that he did not want to be with me for the rest of eternity. I never admitted this to anyone not even Bella, but she knew. Bella always knew what I was thinking.

"So how was your date last night?" asked Bonnie giving me that pleading look. She knew this was a subject off limits.

Jeremy looked at me curiously waiting to see how I answered. I shook my head in frustration. Bonnie held up her hands in surrender indicating that I did not have to tell them.

I sighed and finally said, "It was great actually. Stefan and Elena went out with us and it was fun."

Bonnie tilted her head in the way that indicated she was trying to see if I was telling the truth or hiding something. She smiled at me and said, "That's great Caroline, I'm happy for you."

Of course I was surprised. Bonnie was not happy that I agreed to date Klaus when I first announced it to the group.

"Why the change Bon?" I asked wanting to know what had changed her mind.

Bonnie looked at me then turned to Jeremy. Seeing him nod she looked at me and said, "Well since I am now dating Jeremy, who I am to judge."

Well that was the last thing I expected and sputtered out "Does Elena know?"

Jeremy looked at me with what I thought was stupidity and said, "Why does Elena get a say in my life? She never cared before."

Elena had dealt with some _issues_ and had not cared about anyone else after her parents died. "Well, since Bonnie is one of her best friends…and you are her brother I just thought … well forget what I thought. You are right she does not get say. Congratulations to the both of you!"

Bonnie and Jeremy smiled at each other and I could see they were holding hands under the table. I blurted out "Oh, true love" then I realized I should keep my mouth shut because they might ask me how I felt about Klaus. Yes, I admit I cared for him however, was it love. I had no idea. I really needed to talk with Bella to figure out my feelings.

Bonnie then asked, "Where is Klaus? I thought we were having lunch today?"

I saw Klaus enter the restaurant a few minutes ago and knew he was waiting to join us based on the look on his face when Bonnie mentioned she and Jeremy were dating. Klaus knew that if he were around they would have not shared their relationship status with me. I had explained to Klaus that not everyone was comfortable with him around. I smiled and said, "He is coming over now."

Klaus walked up to our table, leaned over towards me taking my hand kissing it, and said, "Thank you for allowing me to join you today."

I loved it when Klaus acted this way; he was a perfect gentleman showing his affection without making a public display. I guess that is why I liked Damon; he was the same with Bella.

I smiled at him saying, "I'm happy you could join us." Knowing this was his first time alone with Bonnie and Jeremy doing something outside group meetings.

"It's nice to see you both Bonnie and Jeremy," said Klaus smiling at them. I knew he had heard about their decision to date and I knew Klaus would not betray me and mention this to them. Klaus knew I valued privacy, not only mine but my friends also.

Lunch went very well. Jeremy and Klaus enjoyed talking sports, which totally bored me. _Why anyone would enjoy basketball was beyond me. They just went back and forth with a ball trying to put in the basket. Totally, not worth my time. _ Bonnie just smiled knowing what I was thinking when I rolled my eyes.

Bonnie brought up tonight's ceremony by asking Klaus if he was prepared. When Klaus replied that not only was he prepared, but his siblings were also looking forward to tonight, I felt a pull inside me towards Klaus. I was not aware of my actions but when I leaned over towards Klaus, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"I am glad; once this part is over we can move forward. Once this curse is broken, we can hopefully get Damon and Bella's baby back and live normal lives," I announced.

Klaus surprised me by saying, "What is normal Caroline?"

"Well, normal is not having to worry about someone killing us, harming us, or taking away our family for one. I would like to know that someone I love is not in danger. I just want my friends and family to be happy and live their lives," I said in frustration.

Jeremy added, "It would be nice to have family dinners without planning. I miss having family dinners and playing games afterwards. I feel that all we do now is talk about Ester, no offense Klaus," Jeremy held up his hands then continued "remember when we would get so excited about Uncle Charlie and Bella's visits. It was just normal."

"These past couple of years have been hard on all of us," added Bonnie. I knew that Bonnie still held a massive grudge against Rebekah for hurting me.

Klaus looked thoughtful then said, "I have not had a family dinner since before I was turned into a vampire by my parents. I think it would be nice to sit down and enjoy a meal with my family without any drama."

Klaus had explained to me that since is family had been turned his family had been torn apart. They would mend wounds with one member or another only to find out that another member of their family was causing more problems. This was the first time in their family's history that all of his siblings were in the same place at once. Klaus also admitted that their behavior when they arrived was typical. With Bella's escape things between the family members was a bit calmer. With tonight's cleansing ceremony, each member of his family had the chance to start anew.

I secretly hoped that Klaus and his family would be able to amend their ways and become a real family, one that I would one day be a part of, if not I could not see my relationship with Klaus going any further.

"Bonnie is everything ready for tonight?" I asked wondering if I could help in any way. Sheila Bennett was helping with the spell

"Yeah, we went over everything with Bella yesterday. Our hope is that Ester stays away, we don't know if she has the ability to stop us but you never know," replied Bonnie biting her bottom lip. That meant she was worried.

"I have made arrangements for my _helpers_, to stand guard in woods encase something happens," added Klaus.

I knew his helpers were other werewolves that were in part of Klaus'…what? Group? Gang? I did not know what to call them; I just knew that about twenty werewolves were always guarding his home at any given time. It sort of made me uncomfortable to have these people around Klaus almost as if they worshipped him. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. I was more concerned with the risk Bella, Bonnie and Sheila Bennett was taking tonight.

Breaking away from lunch, I decided that I needed to meet with Bella to talk about my feelings for Klaus. We agreed to see each other later. Later for Jeremy was after the ceremony since his Grandparents would not allow him to be present, he was still human and could be hurt.

I pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House, I need to remember to get them to change the name, it was not boarding house anymore, and it was weird to call it that. It was where Bella, Damon, and Stefan lived.

Damon must have heard me because he opened the door when I had my hand raised to knock. Although I loved having vampire, hearing it was annoying that Damon and Stefan could hear me. It made my talks with Bella that much harder. I did not want them to hear my thoughts and feelings when I was not sure of them myself. Therefore, today I planned to ask if Damon and Stefan could leave the house.

"Caroline, how lovely to see you…again," said Damon with that edge in his voice indicating he was not happy to see me.

"Thanks Damon, it is good to see you also," I replied in that same petulant tone.

Bella walked into the room and smiled at me, "Caroline I am glad you stopped by, we have to talk, and Damon was just heading out with Stefan to go grocery shopping. Isn't that right Damon?" I knew by the tone of Bella's voice when she told Damon he was going out, this was her way of giving us our alone time.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Sure honey…anything for you. Is there something in particular you would like me to pick up while I am grocery shopping with Stefan?" Damon was using that same petulant tone when Bella giggled, "Yes, chocolate chip Pop-Tarts sweetie."

Damon chuckled and called to Stefan. Stefan came down with Elena and they all left leaving me alone with Bella. Bella pulled me to the couch pulling her feet underneath her and said, "Hurry, they won't be gone long."

Bella and I talked about my feelings towards Klaus. Mainly about his past and if I could handle being with someone who had done some pretty horrible things. Then Bella mentioned that tonight if all went as planned, Klaus would be admitting his sins and asking for forgiveness. Adding to that his siblings were going to the same, could I forgive Rebekah and move on? Bella must have known that I was already in love with Klaus because she never asked me that question. Her questions centered on trust. Could I trust Klaus to change his ways and what kind of life did I see for myself. Did that include Klaus? The answer was yes I wanted a life with Klaus. Bella knew my hesitancy with entering a relationship with Klaus dealt with trusting him. Would he be able to choose the right thing and not fall back into his old habits?

Bella has a way of making things clearer for me so by the time Damon and Stefan returned carrying bags of groceries I knew that I loved Klaus and would want to be with him forever after tonight.

Damon walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee and a Pop-tart, he placed the coffee on the table and handed her the silver package. Bella smiled at him thanking him for the "_yummy goodness_" her words not mine. Personally, I thought they were too sweet for me.

I left Bella and Damon snuggling on the couch heading home to talk with Mom and Charlie. I wanted to prepare them for the possibility of things going wrong tonight. It was important for them to know that Damon was feeding Bella his blood. I did not want them to worry if something went wrong tonight. Bella told me about her dream and the conversation she had with Elena. They had the same dream and it could mean that Ester would most likely show up tonight. I also wanted Klaus to know about the dream so he could be prepared.

* * *

**Old Cemetery in wood**

**Bella**

I arrived just before dusk as Ms. Sheila had requested. We needed to prepare the area for the ceremony. Bonnie worked on placing the candles in the area equal distance from each other within the circle. I spelled the salt and poured it carefully around the circle. Ms. Sheila worked on blending the herbs together along with various oils I would use on each member of the Mikaelson family. Once Bonnie had the candles in place, she arranged the black orchids in groupings as directed by her Grandmother.

Damon stood guard along with Stefan making sure that we were not interrupted in our preparations. Once all the details of the ceremony were in place Sheila shared how I would draw additional power from her and Bonnie. Once all the Mikaelson family members completed their cleansing, I would have to break from her and Bonnie before I would be able to use my powers of forgiveness reaching out to each one at the same time. It was important not to break the circle before I reached out to all of them passing forgiveness to them. If I broke the circle all my efforts were for not. We would lose this opportunity and then Ester would know what we were up to and be at Ester's mercy.

Having Ms. Sheila tell me that I would lose this opportunity if I did not complete this ceremony made me realize I would lose the opportunity to get my baby back. Everything depended on me making sure the ceremony was completed tonight. There was also something Ms. Sheila was telling me however. I would not understand what she was saying until later.

The sun had set bringing along with it Klaus and his siblings (Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah), the Cullen family (Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward), members of my family, which included my Grandparents (Steve and Helen), and Caroline. Damon and Stefan were already there so the group assembled looked at each other warily.

Ms. Sheila had arranged the Mikaelson siblings in the circle, while she did this she went about explaining how tonight's ceremony would happen. She included the warning that under **_no_** circumstances should the circle be broken until after I was finished. Nothing outside the circle mattered; I was to continue my focus was to complete the ceremony only.

The others in attendance were to protect me and the circle no matter what happened. The fear felt by everyone was about the dream that Elena and I had last night. They learned that we had a connection and usually what we dreamed about happened. Therefore, the chances of me dying were great. Damon had made it known among the group that I had his blood in me so in the event something went wrong I would not be lost.

I could see the worry on Alice and Rose's faces. I smiled trying to reassure them that I would be all right and tonight would work out as planned.

Once we were all in our places, the moon had made it presence known shining down on the area I now stood. Ms. Sheila and Bonnie were just outside the circle so when I started chanting the spell they joined me. I could feel the additional surge of power coming from them. Once I felt the power inside me, I placed my fingers in the bowl that contained the special herbs and oil. I walked from each person placing my fingers on their temples coating them with the mixture. I started with Klaus, once I placed my fingers on his temples he stated all that he was sorry for, all his sins were stated including his mistakes with Katherine and the loss of his daughter. I went to Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah and did the same with them. Once all their sins were released, a series of events started that almost had me losing my focus.

1) Sheila Bennett who was standing next to Bonnie collapsed. My Grandmother Helen ran over to pick her up. Bonnie started screaming for her to come back.

2) A woman carrying a baby walked out of the woods and joined the group. I could see Damon taking the baby in his arms. The emotions that played across his face almost had me forgetting what I was doing.

3) All the Cullen's turned and started fighting with attackers.

4) A woman was shouting that I must not be allowed to finish.

Klaus called out to me bringing me back to what I needed to do. I raised my hands holding them out in front of me, saying a prayer of forgiveness I saw the light leave my body and reach out to all the Mikaelson siblings in the circle. I watched as the light entered them connecting us all with bright streams of light. I then felt the power of forgiveness given and knew that my strength was leaving me. I knew that I had completed my goal; I also knew that I was going to die. I looked over to see Damon holding a baby with tears falling down his face. He knew. The world went dark.

* * *

**The woods outside Mystic Falls**

**Natalie**

I followed Bella and Damon from their home to the woods. I had their baby and wanted to return it to them before Grandmother found out I was missing along with the child. Bella looked and Damon kept assuring her that no matter what happened tonight, they would always be together. It made me sad to see how much they loved each other. I wanted that kind of love.

Thank fully the baby was sleeping, I did not want to have Damon hear the baby and come find me until I was sure I was doing the right thing by returning the baby. If I felt something was wrong I could always tell Grandmother I took it for a walk or something. My hope was that she would believe me if I returned. Grandmother was more than frightening when she wanted to be.

I watched as Bella and some women work on putting together a circle. I knew from watching Grandmother that they would be performing a spell of kind. I wanted to know if Bella was a good person before I returned the baby. I watched and noticed that my Father, Klaus and my Aunts and Uncles arrived. I knew it was probably best if I left, however curiosity got the best of me.

Questions started to plague me. What was Bella doing with my Father? What kind of spell was she doing that my family willing participated in? I watched as my Father told of his sins and mistakes. It was when he stated that his greatest mistake was killing Katherine, my Mother and missing out on my life that I had to take the baby closer and give her back to Bella. Whatever Bella was doing, she made me see that Father was just as hurt as I was all this time. It was Grandmother and her manipulation of me that kept us apart.

As I walked closer to the group, I saw Damon. Damon saw me with the baby and started yelling at me to hand over the baby.

"I brought her back to you," I said to Damon.

"Why? What game are you playing with us? How can I trust you?" shouted Damon.

I knew I was wrong so I tried to explain how my Grandmother Ester was behind this and I just wanted to bring her home. I was explaining how the baby knew when I heard Grandmother shouting for me to stop and for others to attack.

"Take her Damon keep her safe, Grandmother will stop at nothing to get her back," I said and went to help keep my Grandmother's minions away from the circle. It was then I saw Bella raise her hands and streams of light come from her hands and reach my Father, Aunt, and Uncles. I was mesmerized by the light and forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I heard Grandmother shout NO and knew it was too late for whatever Grandmother wanted to stop.

The fight stopped around me. All the people that were fighting each other had stopped to see the light coming from Bella. It was as if they were all made to stop with the light present. It felt as if some forces were making us stop and stand still.

When the light stopped, I saw Bella fall to the ground and heard Damon shout for Bella. I looked to see if Grandmother was still there however, she had disappeared along with her minions. I stood frozen not able to decide what to do.

I saw Damon run to Bella with the baby in his arms. My Father saw me and ran over to me wrapping me in his arms saying "Natalie" several times while he kissed my head. I finally felt the love I was missing all my life.

While my Father was begging for forgiveness I watched as Damon held Bella in his arms and someone who looked to be Bella's Grandmother hold the baby.

"I'm so sorry I wanted to bring the baby to Bella. I had no idea what was happening," I said to my Father.

"I'm so glad you came here," said my Father not letting me go. I then surrounded by my Uncles and Aunt all wishing to give me a hug. I finally had my family.

"Grandmother kept me from you," I admitted. "She told me lies to keep me from you, I heard what you said."

My Father held me while we looked at Bella. Damon's pain was too much for me to handle I turned away. "I was bringing Bella her baby and now she won't be able to even see her," I said with tears in my eyes.

My Father took my head in his hands and said, "No Natalie, we knew something might happen to Bella tonight, Damon gave her his blood. Bella will wake up soon. Damon had been through a lot and seeing Bella like this is bringing back bad memories. Once Bella wakes up, he will be OK. And now they have their baby back thanks to you."

Damon heard what my Father had said so when I looked over toward him he was looking directly at me, "Thank you for bringing back our baby. This means the world to us both." Damon kissed Bella's forehead while he cradled her in his arms.

Then I heard some girl crying saying, "Grams no, Grams no. You can't be gone." There was a blonde girl holding the crying girl.

"It seemed tonight did not go as planned," I said holding onto my Father.

My Father said, "Sheila Bennett had a bad heart, it was only a matter of time. I feel privileged that she here to help my family and me. There was no stronger woman that I knew."

I also saw the look my Father was giving the blonde girl. I knew that he cared for her, that he cared for all these people assembled here. I also knew that my life would change for the better starting tonight.

* * *

**Bella**

I woke up in my bed and I had a massive headache. The last thing I remember was staring at Damon while he held our baby. My heart started racing Damon had our baby. I tried to sit up but my headache was so strong I felt dizzy and had to lay back down.

Damon walked into the room smiling at me. I wanted to know where our baby was and by the look on his face, he was worried about me. I began to worry and my heart started racing, which made my headache worse, and I covered my eyes with my arm.

"It's so bright and my head is killing me," I said softly trying to avoid any more pain.

"Bella" said Damon and he hesitated. Now I was really worried.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked looking at me strange as he sat on the bed. I could not see him with my arm over my eyes however I felt the bed move so I knew he was sitting, and I could smell him_. That was new._

I moaned, "Well, I remember finishing and looking at you holding our baby."

I knew Damon was hesitating, I could hear him breathing, and it clicked. "I died didn't I?"

"Yes, Bella you did. The spell was too much for you. You must have overloaded yourself by healing all of them at once. Are you OK with being a vampire?" I heard the uncertainty in Damon's voice as he asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you Damon and now we get our forever," I said sitting up moaning again as the pain engulfed me.

"That's the light and sensitivity. You need to feed and it will go away," replied Damon to my obvious pain I was feeling.

Stefan walked into the room carrying two bags of donated blood. Our agreement was that I would drink donated blood until I felt I had control. Damon had assured me that being a vampire was not so bad, since we could eat human food. I was not sure about feeding form another person especially another man. Our agreement was Damon was not to feed from another woman, yes I was jealous that way.

"How are you feeling Bella?" asked Stefan.

I knew he knew exactly how I was feeling but answered, "like a truck ran over my head."

Stefan chuckled and said, "Well Elena wants to talk you about your change." I immediately knew it was about Elena changing now since she was closer to Stefan's "age" and not waiting a few years.

Elena and I talked about who would make the change first, her or me and I always assumed it would be her since I wanted to wait until I looked closer in age to Damon. However, now none of that mattered anymore. I was with Damon and not dead, so the rest will work itself out.

"Send her in," I replied as Damon handed me the now open blood bag. I thought the taste would creep me out. It tasted good so I drank and found my headache was leaving. "Yum, it actually tastes good."

Damon leaned over to kiss me, "I love you Bella with all my heart."

* * *

I'm leaving off here. I have a headache and staring at the computer screen is making it worse. I almost feel like Bella and the truck rolling over my head. LOL


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Bella**

Damon left our bedroom allowing me time to talk with Elena. I also know that Damon is hesitant to approve of Elena and Stefan becoming more. I have tried to give Damon the time he needs to see how much they love each other and how much Elena has indeed changed. I desperately wanted Damon to see the Elena as the girl I knew growing up and not the girl he thought. If it had not been for someone's intervention Elena would have stayed that loving girl I remember.

Smiling to myself, I brought my hand to my lips to remember the sensation of Damon's lips on mine. Damon's kisses always made me feel _weak in the knees_ as I once voiced during our courtship back in 1863. I remember how my friend Sally Collins teased me during my courtship with Damon after catching Damon kissing me in the hallway at a ball.

I giggled at the thought and this is how Elena found me sitting on the bed with my hands on my lips giggling.

"What are you thinking about Bella? It must have something to do with Damon?" asked Elena as she joined me on the bed.

I smiled at her nodding, "Of course it was Damon. His kisses are lovely however now they are electric." I was not sure if I was giving them the justice they deserved.

I looked up to see Elena smiling back at me; it was kind of smile that had her eyes sparkling with happiness. I knew she understood what I was feeling as she grabbed my hands in hers and said, "Bella I completely understand and I am so happy for you."

I tilted my head in confusion then understood that Elena was happy with my acceptance with my new situation. It was because of our previous conversations about our conversion from being human to becoming a vampire. I knew Elena's concerns so I did not hesitate when I said, "Elena, I am very happy. I love Damon with all my heart and being able to spend my forever has made me very happy. Other than the normal vampire powers, I still feel the same only more…I cannot express how happy I am. I also know that when you and Stefan come to an agreement you should not fear your happiness."

Elena still held my hands while tears fell down her cheeks. Elena said, "I am not so afraid anymore, I was only afraid for you. I did not have a dream last night and I feared for you. Damon would not hear anything I had to say and kept us all away."

I automatically took Elena into my arms hugging her giving her comfort. "Elena I am well…really. I have allot ahead of me and I am thankful that you are here for me."

Elena pulled away wiping the tears from her cheeks and said, "Stefan and I talked and we think we should get married before I make the change." Elena rolled her eyes then continued, "I think Stefan had a talk with Edward, so now we are getting married before Stefan will agree to change me."

I laughed and said, "Well I agree with Stefan. If you want a forever with Stefan being married will it easier for Stefan and Damon to trust in you."

"Not you too," whined Elena. "Don't roll your eyes at me Bella, I have accepted Stefan's proposal see." Elena held out her hand to show me the engagement ring Stefan had presented her along with telling me of how he proposed to her.

Elena smiled and asked me to stand up with her, "I have asked Caroline and Bonnie to be bridesmaids however I want you to be my matron of honor. Please say you will agree."

I nodded and said, "Of course I will be there with you for your wedding. How could I be anywhere else? I am so happy for the both of you."

I heard Stefan and Damon talking in the hall while Elena was telling me how Grandma and Aunt Jenna were making plans for the wedding this coming Saturday. Stefan had asked Damon to be his best man and while Damon agreed, he was asking about how Stefan would be handling Elena's change and if he wanted Damon's help. It was nice to hear how Damon was softening towards Elena.

Stefan coughed at the doorway signally his presence for Elena since he knew I would have heard him enter. When she turned towards him, her face lit up. I waved my hand indicating that Elena should go to Stefan. Seeing Elena wrapped in Stefan's arms I could see how happy Stefan was to have the love of his life in his arms.

Damon looked around the couple into the room and asked, "Are you ready? You have some important visitors still waiting to see you."

I knew that my family would want to see me and they had been waiting a while since Damon had insisted I remain in our room with him only until I awoke. I assumed it was now time that I would have to greet them all. I loved my family and I knew they would want to see me. I however desperately wanted to see our baby. I remembered seeing Damon hold our baby before my world went black, so when I frowned Damon looked puzzled.

"What's bothering you Bella?" asked Damon as he walked into the room towards me. I did not want to sound ungrateful about having to see my family; however, I just wanted my baby.

Damon walked over to sit next to me on the bed and called out for someone to enter. I was looking at my hands trying to find the way to express my concerns about having my baby when I heard the giggle of a baby. I looked up to see my Dad walking into the room carrying my baby girl towards me.

Dad held her cradling her in his arms while she wore pink dress and a matching pink ribbon in her hair. I was not able to say anything. As Dad walked closer to me, I looked to see Damon's face and he had a smirk on his face.

"Did you really think I could keep you waiting any longer Bella?" asked Damon wrapping his arm around my back coming to rest on my waist. I watched as the baby smiled up at my Dad then turned to look at me. When she spotted me, she reached out to me with her arms and gave another baby giggle.

I held out my hands reaching for my beautiful baby. She had dark hair, something between Damon's raven black and my chocolate hair. Her hair was curly just as mine; it reminded me of when I was a baby. Her eyes were a bright violet color. When she looked at me, I could see how intense the violet color truly was and was happy to see her looking at me. It was as if she knew who I was, although I could not wrap my mind around it.

When my hands touched her, I felt a familiar sensation. I could not place that feeling however it did not matter. I took her into my arms bringing her head to my lips giving her a kiss while my arms wrapped around her hugging her to me.

"Oh, how beautiful you are my baby girl," I crooned at her while Damon wrapped his other arm around us engulfing us both in his arms.

"My beautiful girls are finally where they belong. Home at last" said Damon.

I wanted to see her face again, so I pulled her back just a bit so I could gaze upon her face. What I saw amazed me; she was looking at me with so much love. She was happy waiving her hands and they finally touched my face. The sensation of acceptance came to me through her hands. I was surprised at that sensation and turned to see Damon smiling down at us both.

"She knows us Bella," announced Damon proudly. "She knows us as her parents, when I first held her in my arms I knew. Somehow she told me that she knew I was her Daddy."

The pride on Damon's face melted my heart. Combined with my girl hands on my face was so much happiness I thought I could die. Can it be true that I finally had my family? I did not want to express my concerns not wanting to take away the smile from Damon's face.

I kissed my baby's head again, heard her giggle again, and noticed my Dad was no longer in the room. Damon saw my confusion and said, "Everyone has already met our precious girl and they wanted us to have some time alone."

I adjusted my hold on my baby and looked up to Damon. "Does she have a name?" I was afraid that Ester would have given our baby a horrible name.

"When Natalie gave her to me she told me she only called her baby girl. It's up to us as her parents to give our beautiful girl a name," replied Damon. I could tell that Damon had some names in mind already.

"Well, what do you think we should call our beautiful girl?" I asked looking down at our daughter. I was rubbing my finger along the side of her face tracing it thinking about how much she would have changed since her birth.

"I think Arabella Cherish Salvatore sounds wonderful and best of all she will have part of your name as we both know Bella in Italian means beautiful," announced Damon proudly.

I looked at the girl in my arms and asked, "Do you like the name of Arabella?" After a few seconds, the baby reached up to face and I knew that she agreed. "So Arabella Cherish Salvatore is your name and we love you so much."

Damon leaned over kissing Arabella's forehead and then he kissed my temple. Arabella wiggled her arms and legs signaling her agreement.

"Let's play Arabella," I said laying her down on the bed between Damon and me.

Damon and I spent the afternoon with our daughter between us on the bed while we learned our daughter's personality. Arabella started to cry when it was time to feed her, I looked towards Damon while he took what I would soon learn was a diaper bag and mixed a bottle with powered formula. Once the bottle was shaken and ready, Damon handed me the bottle and helped me feed our daughter.

The first time feeding my baby was heaven. I looked at Arabella's eyes as she looked up at me while drinking from the bottle. Her tiny hands held the bottle while her fingers touched mine. Her curls on her forehead were forming ringlets. Damon played with feet paying special attention to count her toes and sing a song I remembered from childhood about "little piggy's going to the market."

When it came time to change her diaper Damon did not hesitate to take on the task. Damon carefully laid out a mat on the bed, took a package of baby wipes and place it next to the mat. Damon opened the diaper and carefully cleaned her bum. I had to remind Damon that the tabs went in the front and not the back, and we both laughed.

Arabella was very cooperative while Damon changed her diaper. The feeling of happiness enveloped all three of us while we spent the day together. Arabella soon fell asleep and I closed my eyes while Damon ran his hand along my arm as he spooned me on the bed.

It was late in the afternoon when I awoke to find Damon playing with Arabella in his lap. "Look Arabella Mommy is awake. I think it's time to go downstairs and see your Uncles and Aunties," said Damon in a baby voice while he kissed her belly.

Damon held out Arabella to me and I immediately took her in my arms. It felt so natural to hold my daughter in my arms. Damon walked beside us as we descended the stairs to see our family and friends looking up at us.

Caroline came over first, and introduced herself as "Auntie Caroline" and then held Arabella's hand kissing it. I felt Arabella's acceptance flow through me to Caroline. "Oh, that is something," said Caroline.

Alice and Rose approached next and followed Caroline's example. "Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose" were both accepted in the same manner. "Uncle Jasper's" touch was more intense however, Jasper explained that he amplified Arabella's powers without effort. "Uncle Emmy" has us busting out in laughter. Arabella patted Emmett's face with both hands several times as if she was hitting him. Emmett was enjoying the attention and told Arabella that anytime she wanted to hit him she was welcome and that included "Uncle Edward." Edward took the jesting in stride and properly introduced himself as "Uncle Edward" only after Damon nodded his head in agreement.

I then introduced Arabella to "Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle." I did not want to take away "Grandpa" from my Dad. When I introduced Liz "Grandma Lizzy" the room bust out in laughter. I was afraid Liz would be upset at being called "Grandma"; however, it was the "Lizzy" that everyone saw as hilarious. Arabella liked "Grandma Lizzy" and made her approval known by clapping her hands together.

Damon then too Arabella in his arms and walking around the room taking over the introductions. Apparently Damon had my Dad and Liz take care of Arabella while I out. He wanted to keep her interactions with everyone to a minimum as to not confuse her. It was when Dad explained to Damon how much Arabella understood and made them aware of her understanding. Arabella could _push _acceptance out to others just as I would _push_ acceptance and forgiveness out to others. Our little girl had powers.

Our dinner was prepared and announced. I held onto Arabella wondering if I would be able to eat food and then wondered where Arabella would sit. Walking into the dining room, Grandma had arranged tables for our ensemble group to sit comfortably. I saw a baby's high chair next in the middle of the table.

As I walked into the room, I also saw a large pile of presents wrapped in baby paper in the corner. Damon took Arabella and placed her inside the high chair while he announced that everyone was so happy that Arabella was back with her Mommy and Daddy. Caroline suggested a baby shower of sorts so they could give us some presents. I did not want to cry, however I could not hold back the emotions that were filling me. I was so thankful for my family and friends and all their kindness.

Dad came over and kissed me, "Bells honey, we just are so happy to have our Arabella back and we knew you would need a few things."

I wrapped my arms around my Dad and said, "Thank you everyone. I am sure that we will definitely need a few things. Thank you for everything and thank you for being here with us."

Dinner was fun watching everyone interact. Arabella fingered a few noodles and enjoyed herself. Alice had brought her camera and took what I thought was more pictures than I thought necessary. Afterwards, Damon and I opened our presents. We received lots of clothes along with a car seat, stroller, and crib. It was nice to have a few vampire friends who could assemble these items quickly and put them away.

As everyone slowly started to leave, I began to get nervous. My fear started to show, would I be a good Mom? Would I be able to handle the responsibility of it all? I held onto Damon with a grip that made him wince.

"Bella what is it?" Damon questioned as he moved slightly out of my reach.

As if I just realized what I was doing, I let go of him and said, "Oh, sorry. I am being silly."

"Nothing you can say is silly Bella," replied Damon looking into my eyes with concern.

I laid my head against his chest and admitted, "I'm afraid I won't be a good Mother."

Damon kissed me and said, "Bella we are going to learn together. Arabella will let us know if something is wrong. You are going to be the best Mother Bella."

"I did not have a great example Damon, how am I going to know what is the right thing to do or not?" I asked knowing I sounded petulant because of the fear.

"I know you Bella, I love you, and we can do this together," Damon told me while he held me.

Stefan and Elena had been playing with Arabella so when she squealed we looked over to see her holding her arms out indicating she wanted us. I went over and picked her up taking her in my arms while she put her hands and my face. I felt assurance coming from her and whispered, "thank you" to her while I walked back to Damon.

"Good night Stefan and Elena," said Damon as he guided us upstairs.

"It was nice of you to acknowledge Elena Damon, I am proud of you," I told him while digging in the drawer for a nightgown for Arabella.

"Bella, she is going to be my sister in a few days, I have to get used to the idea eventually," Damon gave me that smirk he knew I loved.

"Yes and they will be living with us, so it would be nice if we all got along," I replied as I pulled the dress Arabella was wearing over her head. Arabella seemed used to being dressed and undressed so when I gathered the nightgown she did not fuss.

Damon came over after he undressed and put on his pajamas pants and t-shirt. "I'll change her diaper, go get changed we can have some playtime to wear out Arabella before bedtime."

It seemed so natural for Damon to a father. Coming back into the bedroom from brushing my teeth I saw Damon raise his eyebrow at me. I knew the nightgown I had chosen was more matronly than what I normally wore, however I did not want Arabella to see me in the usual nightwear. They were short and had easy access, which was what Damon expressed how much he enjoyed them.

"Damon, don't look at me like that. I don't feel comfortable with Arabella sleeping in our room wearing anything else," I told him climbing onto the bed watching Damon play with Arabella's feet as she giggled.

"Bella, I think I could wait until Arabella was asleep before I started that Bella," Damon said lightly.

I turned beet red at his comments trying hard to ignore his reference that he could wait. We played with Arabella until her eyes started closing.

"How long do you think she will sleep?" I asked wondering if I would have to get up with her during the night to feed her. All I knew was that babies needed to feed more often and would require a diaper change.

Damon took my question to mean that I was interested in him and not because I was concerned about being available for Arabella.

"Don't worry Arabella sleeps almost seven hours before she will need to be fed and changed," Damon said as he placed her in the new crib near the corner of the room. Alice and Rose arranged our room to accommodate the crib and baby dresser.

I sighed and fell back into my pillow. Although I enjoyed my day, I was tired. Damon handed me another bag of donated blood stating it would be a good idea to keep to a schedule of drinking blood to avoid problems.

"You could have told me before I brushed my teeth Damon," I said after finishing the bag and placing it the garbage can. I started towards the bathroom to brush my teeth again. Damon grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. He grabbed my head in his hands kissing me. He did not stop kissing me, he lead me back to the bed leaning over me using his hands to raise my nightgown. We loved each other quietly hoping to keep Arabella asleep and unaware of our actions.

The sun was rising as I heard a noise come from the crib. I looked to see Damon sleeping with a slight smile on his face. I rose quietly and slipped my nightgown over my head and looking into crib to see Arabella still asleep. She looked as if she was having a dream. She smiled and moved her hand towards her face. I watched as she slept. It was a while before Damon stood behind me wrapping his arms around me placing his head on my shoulder.

Damon whispered, "She is beautiful. We made a beautiful baby Bella."

I agreed turning to kiss his cheek. "Do you think she will be up soon?" I asked.

Damon looked towards the clock and said, "Go take your shower; I'm awake if she awakes before you get out." Then he added, "It may be a while before we get to take a shower together again. I think having Elena in the house may be helpful after all."

I walked into the bathroom with intensions of rushing to get ready for the day. When I realized how fast I could now move I was shocked. The only thing that took what seemed like forever was drying my hair. I was dressed and ready to go in less than five minutes and that included putting on a small amount of makeup.

I walked into our bedroom to see Damon feeding Arabella and rocking her in his arms. I could hear that he was singing softly to her while she played with his face. If his hair were longer, she would have played with it just as I played with his hair when we loved each other. My heart felt full at watching them. Damon looked up at me smiling.

"It's a good think Elena can't hear me, I am going to hate having her hear me," he said sounding sad.

"You don't mind that Stefan can hear you?" I asked confused.

"No, I sang to him when he was a child. I am not comfortable with having Elena know I do this. Plus Stefan will not say anything, especially if he does not want to move out of the house," Damon said the last part with emphasis knowing Stefan would get the message.

"Damon, she won't think differently of you. I don't think you should worry so much about Elena," I said then added, "I love her and she will not think differently of you because of it."

Damon could tell I was upset with him he sighed and said, "Maybe one day."

I wanted Damon and Elena to get along and with the upcoming wedding; I needed to find a way to make him think differently of her. I came up with the idea of having Damon spend the day with Elena doing something that would make them bond. I left the room and headed towards the kitchen making a pot of coffee after Damon indicated that he would be down with Arabella soon.

I knew that Stefan would come down before Elena, as she liked to sleep longer in the mornings. I had to get Stefan on board with my idea so I opened the back door and waived him outside. We needed to talk without Damon hearing.

"I think I have an idea that might make it easier for Damon to accept Elena," I said.

Stefan looked at me with a hopeful look on his face, "I will try anything Bella. I do admit he is better lately. It is just Damon has not let others know more about him, he usually tries to keep the jerk persona out and not let other know he is a caring person."

I nodded knowing exactly what Stefan meant. Damon cared and did not like to show it afraid he would be seen as weak and being weak was not something he known for. "I know, I think if we ask Damon and Elena to work together to find out more about Ester might work. If they work together knowing how important this task is, they may get to know each other better."

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair, a trait he and his brother were known for when they were stressed. "It could work, but what do I do to avoid having Damon choose to take me and not Elena?"

"I need you to go check on my Mother Renee in Florida, I can ask Gram to ask you to do it front of Damon. If Damon thinks Renee is a threat, he will let you go in order for him to be here with me. You don't need to go, just pretend to leave it leave Elena to do what I ask along with Damon." I said this trying to work out the details of making my plan work.

"So, Damon will trust me to deal with Renee, the imaginary threat, leaving him here with you. What do we tell Elena?" asked Stefan sounding unsure of the plan.

"Elena can read Rebekah and Elijah while Damon works with Klaus to learn more about Ester. I cannot go because I need to be with Arabella, there is no other way," I said sounding confident that my plan will work.

Stefan sighed, "So putting those two together will help?"

"Yes, I know that Damon has his doubts about Elena, however when he sees how serious she takes this mission and her willingness to protect his family he will finally admit that Elena has changed," I tell him smiling at my plan.

"Well, get your Grandmother over here soon, while I am away, I can work on wedding plans with your Grandmother staying out of sight," replied Stefan.

By the time Damon came downstairs with a freshly bathed and dressed Arabella, Elena was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Stefan made a habit of making Elena breakfast while Damon and I took turns cooking. Damon and I took turns making each other breakfast since we both enjoyed cooking. Today I had made pancakes hoping to see Arabella feed herself small bites.

As planned Grandma arrived however, she had Dad with her, so when they both walked into the kitchen I was confused.

Dad started the conversation by mentioning he received an irate phone call from Renee asking why I had not called or visited her during these past years. Damon knew how Renee had treated me growing up and just hearing her name mentioned set him on edge.

"Why now?" asked Damon irritably.

"I don't know however she mentioned flying up her to see for herself what was going on with her daughter. When I tried to convince her not to come she kept insisting I was hiding something," replied Charlie.

I played along and sighed. "Should I go there? I cannot have her coming here, then there's Arabella." I said hating that I brought my daughter into the plan.

Damon looked around the room and said, "Stefan can you go and "convince" her that everything is alright and to stay away. I would go but I don't want to leave my family."

Grandma and Dad shortly left after the plan was agreed to and I asked Elena to help me work out something I was having problems with knowing Damon would be near to hear.

"Elena I need someone to get a read on the Mikaelson's while we find out more about Ester. I was hoping to go along with Damon when he asked about Ester, however I don't trust them around Arabella at the moment," I said this hoping Damon would hear my fear about trusting Klaus.

"What can I do?" asked Elena sounding confused and a bit wary. I knew this was because Damon would be there and she knew he did not completely trust her yet.

"Well Damon has been friends with Klaus all these years; however they spoke about Ester and what she is capable of doing. Each of his brothers and even his sister Rebekah has had different experiences with their Mother Ester. I need you to read them and see if they are telling you the truth. I cannot go against Ester if I do not have all the information and I can trust what they say. I need you to be me and bring me back the truth and any other information you might find helpful. I need you to be me," I said.

"Can't Damon get you that information?" Elena asked sounding doubtful.

"He can get the information from Klaus; however you will read everyone else while they talk. You can read people as I can I know you can. If I do not know all about Ester, it could be catastrophic for my family and me. Please do this for me," I begged. I really did need this information and I knew Elena would do the same job I would do. I just needed Damon to see it and trust Elena.

Damon stood there while I had Arabella on the floor playing with her new toys. He ran his fingers through his hair just as Stefan did when they were nervous. "Can Elena do what you asked Bella?"

"Yes Damon and you know how important is for me to have all the information when it comes to me standing up to Ester. I would do it..." I looked down at Arabella putting the doll in her mouth and said, "I don't want to leave her."

Damon sat next to me looking at Arabella and agreed to take Elena with him. I thanked them both giving them specific questions to ask. I hugged them both sending them off on their journey. I just hoped that all went well and Damon would finally see that Elena was indeed a good person and he could trust her. These past few years with me missing had changed Elena and with my abilities, I took away the force that had made her behave in an inappropriate way. Well, let us just call a spade a spade. Elena was acting like a horrible witch but with a B.

Arabella and I had an enjoyable day with many visitors stopping by to see us. Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric came by with a rocking horse painted with pink flowers along the mane. It had a seat that could be removed once Arabella could hold herself on it and rock by herself. Aunt Jenna said that she could not pass it up and Ric agreed with anything Aunt Jenna said. It was nice to see them acting so cute.

Last night when I saw Bonnie I could see how hurt she was with the loss of her Grandmother. We spoke about her staying away to mourn the loss of her Grandmother Sheila. Bonnie told me that my Grandmother had given her a video message from her Grams. Sheila Bennett was a strong woman who had a plan for everything. Bonnie was able to see her Grams on this video explaining how sorry she was that she had kept her death a secret. Sheila knew that if she had told anyone, we would not have agreed to her participation and the ceremony would not have succeeded. Sheila left everything to Bonnie along with a book of instructions for the next ceremony. Sheila expected Bonnie to mourn but then move on with her life. It was Bonnie's destiny to help rid the world of Ester and Sheila expected her granddaughter to forgive her and everyone who was present when she died.

Before Bonnie left last night, the both of us had placed a spell on the house preventing anyone from entering that had evil intensions. Sheila Bennett explained this would help protect our baby. Sheila must have known that Damon and I would get back our daughter and wanted to make sure she would be safe in our home.

Alice, Rose, and Esme arrived with bags of clothes for Arabella. Alice had seen how much Arabella liked to be dressed in pink and yellow dresses so they had gone on a shopping spree spending an excessive amount of money on my daughter.

"Don't Bella," said Alice as she pulled out the dresses. "I have the money to spend, so shut it!"

Rose looked at me and shrugged. "It's true and we had so much fun picking out matching socks, tights, and ribbons for her hair. She is truly a beautiful baby."

Esme seemed to enjoy Alice's fashion show as I watched Arabella agree with their choices.

"So where is Damon today?" asked Rose casually.

"I had him go with Elena to interrogate Klaus and his family about Ester" I replied knowing Alice had seen my decision earlier. I was surprised she had not shared it with Rose.

Alice smiled and said, "I had Jasper take Edward and Emmett to the paintball range today. I wanted the boys to have some fun today." Alice smiled at me knowingly and then said, "I felt it would be easier if he was not around Rebekah today. I thought with Elena and Damon there it would not turn out the way you wanted."

"Thank you Alice, I had forgot about Edward," I said and looked at Rose and Esme's questioning looks. "I thought that if Damon could see for himself that Elena has changed and can be trusted he might go easier on her. It's hard having him doubt her all the time and with the wedding and subsequent change it would be even harder for Damon," I added.

Esme looked thoughtfully at me and said, "Yes, that could be a problem. We have had a hard time accepting Edward's choice."

I had not thought about how the Cullen's were dealing with Rebekah until now. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about her becoming a part of your family. How are you dealing with her?"

Rose smirked and said, "I'm not. I don't talk to her."

Alice shrugged, "It has been hard. I never thought Edward would end up with a girl like her. She really did some bad things while we were gone. I think Edward is having a hard time with her. I do not think he will admit it, I just see his decisions sometimes. He changes his mind about accepting her because of what it doing to our family. Rebekah has not make it easy for him. "

Esme added, "Carlisle has had to talk with Edward so many times. Sometimes I think Carlisle has given up hope that it will work out."

"What about after last night? I think given the fact she admitted her mistakes and asked for forgiveness might help," I said hoping to give them some promise.

Alice shook her head, "I don't see a future for them. Edward is still to hesitate to decide and she has not decided to accept us as a family. Her brothers are all that matter to her right now."

"Huh?" I said before a thought came to me, "Do you think it would be better if I talked to her? I don't know it might help?"

Alice closed her eyes and just shrugged, "I don't see her wanting to talk to you. Edward basically told her that she has to live up to your standard and she resents you."

"Oh, that's not good either, maybe I should talk to Edward and Rebekah at the same time," I said.

Alice was quiet and then started clapping, "that will do it!"

I let Rose feed and change Arabella before she laid her down for a nap.

"Alice is my plan working with Damon and Elena?" I asked hoping she could see some progress.

Alice could see Damon's decision to watch Elena and see how she handled herself during the meeting. Apparently, Elena was asking questions Damon had not thought would be important. There was no hesitation on Klaus' part when it came to spilling all of Ester's powers. Elijah and Kol held nothing back. Rebekah and Finn only added to the stories, which made it easier for Elena to see the wholes and ask questions to fill those holes. Damon was impressed with Elena and had decided to have an open mind when it came to her and him accepting her into the family. Alice told me that my plan had worked and they would be home later.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward stopped by to pick up Rose, Alice, and Esme. Carlisle was still at work so they agreed to stay for dinner. It was fun cooking with Rose while Esme played with Arabella. Esme understood the need for me to see Arabella at all times and kept her in view while I was cooking with Rose. Dinner was enjoyable.

Damon and Elena arrived home just as we finishing dinner. I made sure to save some for them both and was plating it for them when Damon mentioned having lunch with Klaus and his family here at our house. Damon saw the look of concern on my face and then explained they still needed my help with their feelings and understanding what was happening to them inside. I asked the Cullen's to join us hoping to have their support with the task. Damon was not surprised at my request and just added that Rose should bring dessert. He wanted her to bring her homemade cannoli. She learned how to make it while they were in Italy.

After our guest's left Damon and Elena started filling me on all things Ester. I learned that she used black magic and used the earth to gain her powers. Based on the torture she inflicted on each of her children I learned how her mind worked. Elena made some observations regarding how Ester had failed that Damon had missed. Damon was truly impressed with Elena and I could see his esteem grow for her. We talked about her attempts failed to reach the conclusions she desired and with their help was able to see a pattern. Our talk continued until Arabella woke up searching for her Daddy and he left to give her a bath and get her ready for bed.

Elena looked at me with a knowing smile and said, "Thank you." I knew what she was thanking me for and she knew I had set her up to work her magic on Damon. I hugged her and told her how much I loved her. Stefan showed up saying that Renee would no longer be a problem. Grandma Helen has explained to him that after she was turned into a vampire years ago, she had went to Renee and made her forget about my Dad Charlie and me. Stefan's story was that he made Renee forget we existed and she would be happy with Phil. Damon was happy that she was out of our lives forever.

That night we played with Arabella falling into an easy routine before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sorry if I made mistakes. I am trying to work while hubby is sick.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Thank you to everyone who posted a comment, they are greatly appreciated. My husband and son are recovering from their surgeries and I am playing nurse. My son is having a harder time recovering and that has my mind on other things than writing, sorry. I am hopeful in the next two weeks he will back to normal and I will not be a worried Mom. Sorry its a short Chapter I don't have a lot of time on the computer. The big show down is coming. Sorry if there are any errors please forgive me.

* * *

**Mystic Falls **

**Bella**

Today I woke up suddenly after a nightmare. I was with Ester in the woods and she was trying to kill me. Damon comes into the room holding Arabella in his arms asking if I am all right. He must have heard me call out in my sleep, however seeing Damon holding our daughter is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Come here baby," I say as I hold out my hands towards Arabella as Damon walks closer to the bed. I see her smile at me and start to wave her legs and arms. Arabella is as excited to see me, as I am to see her.

"She woke up hungry so I decided to let you sleep in. She has been fed and changed and is all ready to say good morning to her Mommy," says Damon proudly as he passes her to me and sits down on the bed next to me.

"I can see that," I respond and then lean in to kiss her belly while I tickle her feet. I love playing with her and having Damon next to me. I am starting to feel as if we are a family and there is hope.

Damon leans over to kiss my shoulder while he rubs my back. "I love seeing you two together," Damon murmurs while he continues to kiss me along my neck and shoulders.

I turn my head to look at him and all I see is the desire in his eyes. Damon's look this morning tells me that as much as he loves when we play with our daughter he only wants to make love to me so when he says, "Stefan I need you to come play with Arabella for a while. Her Mommy and I need some "special" time please." Hearing Damon say please is something new for him. My face indicates my surprise with his request however, Damon leans over to Arabella and says, "You like your Uncle Stefan, and soon to be your Aunt Elena right Arabella? Uncle Stefan wants to play with you for a while so that Daddy can take care of Mommy." Arabella giggles and then she turns her head toward the doorway and I see Stefan standing there with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Stefan and Auntie Elena will love to spend some time with Arabella," Says Stefan smiling as Damon carries her and hands her over to Stefan.

Damon smirks and says, "We will be down shortly, Mommy needs help with something only Daddy can do."

Once Stefan is gone and the door is closed, Damon comes over and hands me a blood bag. I appreciate the fact that Damon understands I do not want to feed in front of our daughter. I am still afraid that Arabella seeing me all vamped out will upset her. Damon says it is only natural for me to vamp out while I feed however; I do not want Arabella to see her parents like that.

After I finish we head into the bathroom. I brush my teeth while Damon readies the tub pouring in some bubbles. Our alone time now consists of making love in the bath or shower since I do not like knowing Stefan can hear us. This realization has only just happened since my change. I can hear Stefan and Elena talking and doing other things. I wonder if I should tell Elena that I could hear her. In the back of my mind, I knew Stefan could hear us, but the realization that I can now hear him and Elena bothers me so much that Damon suggested we have our special time in our bathroom. The running water helps drown out the sounds or so he tells me.

"It's really cute that you still have this fear of Stefan hearing me make love you to Bella. He has always been able to hear us," says Damon as he leans over to feel the water temperature.

I still have the toothbrush and give him a look that says, "Shut up" and Damon just chuckles. Once I have finished we start to undress each other and find our way into the tub. Damon gets in the tub and wraps me in his arms, it is only after we have loved each other and finally wash ourselves, and we dress and head downstairs.

"I'll start lunch with Stefan so you can talk with Elena. We will hear you so do not worry about us. I just want to make sure Elena knows what to do or say today while the house is filled with Mikaelson's," say Damon kissing me before he heads towards the kitchen.

"What are you planning on serving for lunch?" I ask heading towards the great room where Elena and Arabella are playing with some toys on the carpet. The coffee table is missing so the area near the sofas is free for Arabella to play. Damon has "child proofed" the house and has even closed off the fireplace so that she will not be tempted to crawl into that area. Huh, he has been busy this past day I say to myself looking around the room looking for anything I think will be a danger for our daughter and seeing nothing. Even the outlets have been covered with those plastic cap things.

Damon shouts "Spaghetti with our famous Salvatore sauce, what else?" I just laugh known he is only showing off for Klaus. Damon and Stefan really do have an awesome recipe for their sauce even if they do not want to share it with me.

I sit on the floor near Arabella and Elena and join in the fun. Arabella is stacking rings and Elena is saying the color of each ring as she hands it her. I watch as Arabella listens and then works carefully to stack each ring. It is as if she is learning each color word while she plays.

"She seems to understand what I am saying," says Elena while she continues playing with Arabella.

"I noticed," I respond and watch Arabella's face as she continues. Elena and I continue playing until the doorbell rings. Stefan opens the door to see all the Mikaelson's including the Cullen family. I watch as Alice as she nods her head at me to look over at Edward. Edward is standing near Carlisle and not Rebekah. I sigh and tell them to both to follow me outside.

If I have to set them, straight doing it front of not everyone is the way to go about it. Edward is a very private person, even if Rebekah does not seem to care what she says to anyone in front of anyone. These two are so opposite it makes my head hurt.

After we sit at the table, I begin explaining how my powers work. I need Edward to understand that Rebekah willing stated her sins and asked for forgiveness. If she had not opened herself up to me, I would not have been able to complete the ceremony. I want Edward to understand that although Rebekah did some horrible things in her past and I stress past, she will not want to revert to her old self. I leave them outside to discuss their future together. Deep in my heart I know they belong together they just have to find a way to communicate with each other.

Inside I walk inside and see how the group assembles is fascinated watching Arabella play with her toys.

Klaus stands and says, "You have the most amazing daughter Bella."

"Thank you Klaus, I think she is wonderful," I respond. Arabella squeals after hearing my voice and looks around to see where I am. I go over and pick her up kissing her forehead.

The next hour is full of good food and conversation. Damon has made a wonderful lunch, which puts everyone at ease with each other even after seeing Edward walk in with Rebekah in his arms. _My talk worked._ Klaus even has a smile on his face at seeing his sister so happy.

As we finished our lunch, I started to explain what would happen at the ceremony during the full moon. We all had our parts to play and if we worked together the outcome would be in our favor, however if one person did not do their part all would be lost. By lost, I meant that Ester would be able to kill Klaus, his family and including me. The last part made Damon upset, there was nothing to stop it if we failed.

The plan was…

Bonnie would provide the spell along with the ingredients necessary to cast the spell.

Jeremy was to be our warrior standing guard with the dagger that Klaus had in his possession and would turn over to Jeremy.

Caroline would guard Matt.

Matt being the only human who would be giving his blood during the ceremony.

Elena would be in the circle with me giving me power of our connection.

Stefan and Damon would stand guard at Bonnie's side.

The Cullen family along with the Mikaelson family minus Klaus would patrol the woods to prevent attack from Ester and her minions.

Klaus would stand in the circle next to me that included Matt, Elena, and one of his werewolves and vampire friend's. They would need to donate their blood during the ritual. It was important that they volunteer willingly. The only way the curse would stay in effect would be for Klaus to lead a life that did not resemble his life up until this point. There would be **No **killing or hurting anyone unless his life was in danger.

Carlisle and Esme worked on making a list of supplies needed just encase there were injuries. My main concern there was Matt and Elena, the only humans that I would allow there that night.

I would leave Arabella with my Grandparents for protection knowing that if anything happened to Damon or myself they would be able to protect and raise her somewhere other than Mystic Falls. Alice and Rose promised to keep Arabella safe and fashionably clothed throughout her life. Emmett and Jasper vowed to kill anyone who wanted to hurt her in any way and that included boyfriends.

* * *

**Elena and Stefan's Wedding**

Grandma, Liz, Aunt Jenna, Caroline, and I had turned the Gilbert backyard into a flowery wonderland. Bonnie was still grieving for her Grams so we had used that excuse to keep Elena at Bonnie's house. We wanted to surprise Elena since she just said, "_I just want a backyard wedding,_" we all knew how much this would mean to her since her Parents would not be there to see her get married.

Elena and Bonnie spent their time going through Sheila Bennett's, now Bonnie's house searching for treasures. Bonnie had never taken an inventory of her Grandmother's home. What she found were journals of previous Bennett witches along with mementoes, going back as far as their time in England before immigrating to the new world. The Bennett home held many secrets over the generations. The two days prior to the wedding had Elena sleeping over at Bonnie's house searching the secret passageways and rooms alongside her best friend.

The few days before the wedding had Stefan walking the house most of the day and night. Elena was over at Bonnie's and Stefan was not able to spend time with her per my instructions. Damon teased Stefan about missing Elena, which lead to me smacking his arm more than once and telling him to keep his mouth shut.

While I off decorating the backyard for the wedding, Damon was responsible for keeping Arabella safe and entertained. Damon thought having "Uncle Steffie" giving "horsie" rides to Arabella was fun. He snapped a few pictures and sent them to me; they were really cute so I shared them with my family. Stefan was never going to live this down.

The Bride was blushing and beautiful, Elena wore a tea length dress with flowers in her hair. The dress was her Mother, Miranda's. Grandma Helen had saved it encase Elena would want to wear it on her wedding day. Stefan wore a black suit and tie that made him look just as stunning as the bride. My dress along with the other bridesmaids dresses were a soft yellow color also tea length. Damon looked stunning in his black suit, Matt and Jeremy did not like having to wear ties and were seen pulling on their collars more than once. After the ceremony, I saw them remove their ties telling everyone they "Must have misplaced them somewhere."

To give the backyard a more romantic feel, we had hung various jars containing candles from the tree branches. When the sun started to set, the candles were then lit, lighting the backyard in a soft glow. It reminded me of the scene from the movie Mama Mia at the wedding reception in Greece. This of course was Caroline's idea. The bride and groom danced all night in each other's arms. No one had the heart to break them up so we celebrated around them.

Damon and I decided to give Stefan and Elena a few days at home alone so we stayed with my Dad and Liz in our old room. Arabella loved spending time with her Grandpa and Grandma Lizzie. Our staying away from home also gave me the extra time to spend with my Dad. He knew the full moon was due in a few days and had concerns of his own. While we stayed with my Dad, we made sure that Jeremy and Matt knew what the plan was and what their part in all of it was.

Dad said, "Bells when Jeremy was born you touched him and said he would be the warrior. Until now we never knew what that meant."

Damon looked surprised and muttered, "Huh."

I just looked at them and shrugged, "I don't remember that Dad."

Damon was always interested in me as a child. Being here with my Dad gave Damon the opportunity to ask my Dad these questions. My Dad was happy to provide _all the wonderful tales _of me and my abilities. I knew my Dad struggled to hide my abilities from my Mom and others, however as he described me as a baby to Damon, I could see the happiness in my Dad's face. He had Damon and the others laughing about the time I made pancakes because I was hungry.

I was thankful that my family accepted my family, my husband, and my daughter. I guess going from having a missing daughter for eighteen months, to finding out she was pregnant and had a baby was not that hard since I had come home. At times, my thoughts went back to the missing time, and I became sad. It was watching my daughter interact with my family that made my sadness go away. Arabella enjoyed pulling on Grandpa's mustache and then smacking his cheeks. "I think she wants you to shave off your 'stash Dad," I said to him while she was in his arms.

Liz then added, "Yeah Charlie, I think I would like to see the man I once knew again."

Dad looked surprised at Liz's statement and said, "Sure I'll take care of it once little Arabella goes back home."

Arabella leaned into my Dad; it looked as if she was giving him a kiss. The room broke out in "Ahhhs" at seeing Arabella's affection for Charlie.

Damon and I went to bed that night with Arabella in a portable crib next to our bed. The next few days we spent together as a family enjoying each other. I found that I was so happy I forgot all about Ester and her threats.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Alice**

Jasper and I arrived at home just as the sun rose this morning. We had spent a wonderful night among the stars at the waterfalls near the old church and graveyard. Jasper has been so sweet planning various excursions for just the two of us. The past fifty years we have spent happily living with Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Since our change into_ traditional_ vampires, we have been able to venture out into the sunshine and not hiding from humans. While we still drink blood, it is now donated human blood and not animal blood add to this Bella gave us the ability to control our cravings so we do not want to kill anyone.

While living as a "vegetarian vampire" has not always been easy, I understood the need. I did not want to kill anyone. Our meeting Carlisle and learning how he controlled his urges, made Jasper see what life could be like without the guilt of killing anyone. Jasper and guilt went hand in hand and thanks to Bella, Jasper is a new man. The man all girls grow up dreaming about, their prince whom they lived happily ever after. Jasper is truly my prince.

Our transition from _Cold-Ones_ to _Traditional Vampires_ has not only delighted my family it has made Jasper a new man. His frame of mind has significantly improved, now his focus is on _us_, and _our relationship_. During our time together we have been close, however now it is just more. Jasper is no longer fearful of hurting anyone, unlike our previous life that kept him almost in a solitary world. I recognize that most of our previous life together was spent me trying to keep Jasper in control of himself. Romance and loving each other is how we live our lives today.

Jasper has always been able to detect when something is wrong or when my visions take a turn for the worse. I tried to hide it from him this morning, however eventually he will get it out of me. I have to decide soon what I share with Jasper for shortly thereafter he will call Damon and then all our plans will fly out the window. Bella is counting on us to protect her and her family during tonight ceremony.

When I woke up this morning, I had a vision of what could happen tonight if Bella decides wrong…

_Bella is standing in the circle next to Jeremy along with Klaus, Matt, Tyler Lockwood, and Elijah. (A human, a werewolf, and a vampire that need to volunteer their blood for the ceremony.) Bonnie is outside the circle providing a connection to the earth, while Elena is inside the circle providing a connection to the other side. (I still have not worked out that detail yet, and while I am curious, I do not want to ask Bella afraid she will think I doubt her.) Damon is shouting to Bella to stop while Caroline and Stefan hold him from entering the circle. I see Ester with her hands held up in the air while electrodes reach from the sky. I see Ester smile as she says to Bella, "you should have brought the child, and she would have been able to provide the missing element you need to defeat me. As it is, you have failed and now you all must die." I see Bella and all those inside the circle fall to the ground."_

My heart is telling me that Bella will not allow Arabella anywhere near tonight's ceremony and unless I can find a way to get Arabella there, everyone will die. I know Bella and she would rather sacrifice herself than have her daughter in harm's way. I have to _"see"_ if by changing the plan to have Arabella there will Bella, is Ester correct and the outcome is different, however if I cannot tell Jasper until I know. Jasper will call Damon and ruin everything, so I am going to have to avoid him and see if Rose will help me.

Sitting at the table eating breakfast are Emmett, Edward, and Rose while Esme is making more pancakes. Emmett always eats more than the rest of us and this morning is not any different. I look at Rose trying to keep my thoughts to myself since Edward is near and he could ruin my plan.

Rose looks at me and says "Alice I think we need to go shopping again, Arabella is growing out of the dresses already."

I agree and look at Edward and Jasper; they both know something is up. Jasper at least has the good manners not to follow Rose and me out of the room. Edward follows and waits until we arrive at the car.

"I'm going with," announced Edward and climbs in the backseat of Rose's car.

Rose pulls out of the drive and heads towards downtown where the shop we frequent is located. It also happens to be down the street from the grill.

"Alice why don't you just tell us already?" asks Rose turning to face me as I sit in the passenger seat. I see Edward lean towards us form the backseat.

I am nervous Rose and Edward wont' agree with me and if Bella finds out what I intend to do, she will kill me. I quietly explain my vision to them and while I know they have believed me in the past, this time I am afraid.

Rose looks directly at me and says, "So you think Arabella is the key to the plan to get rid of Ester?"

I just nod and turn to Edward. He has not said anything up until this point and I can see him working it out in his head. Edward has always been the planner and while most time I would accept his decisions, this time I want him to agree to my plan.

"How do we get Arabella? She is supposed to be with Helen and Steven tonight?" asks Rose.

"That's easy, you go over and offer to babysit," I reply looking at Rose who seems to think I did not think this through.

I see they doubt me so I continue, "You love babies everyone knows that, so when you offer to stay and give her bath and put her to bed, no one would think anything about it. You could take her upstairs and while they are busy, you sneak out of the house."

Edward being the planner says, "We need to make sure it sounds as if Rose is upstairs, Helena and Steve would hear Rose leave with the baby they are vampires after all."

"Good idea, I had not thought past Rose getting access to Arabella," I tell Edward and while I am thinking, Rose comes up with an idea.

"How about I go over to visit with Arabella now, I can read her a story, play with her all the while I record it so I can play the recording for Helen and Steve to listen to while I sneak off with Arabella," says Rose.

I hug her, "That's perfect Rosalie. They will hear you and Arabella and think you both are upstairs. It may take a while before they notice you are missing and by that time you will have brought her to the ceremony."

Edward then says, "You realize whether or not your plan works, Bella is going to be furious with us for brining Arabella near Ester. That does not even consider what Damon will do to us."

I sit and think before I answer them. Looking into the future of Damon I can see him holding Bella and Arabella in his arms. I see him smile at Rose and I mouthing thank you to us while he holds his family in his arms.

"Damon will thank us and be happy he has is family, I just have to talk to him before Bella starts tonight. Damon will understand why Arabella needs to be there and he will also make sure Bella does not kill us after it is over," I tell them both.

"Let's go shopping I cannot go home without something. Jasper will be upset I am keeping this from him, however I cannot have him talking to Damon before tonight," I say as we leave the car and head into the store. Edward walks off with the agreement to keep everything to himself.

* * *

**Caroline**

Klaus just left our home. I cannot believe that he was here to talk with my Mom and Charlie about tonight. I know that everyone is on edge about tonight's outcome, how could they not? I am freaking out and my job was to guard Matt and get him out of the woods if Ester appeared before the curse was broken. Matt had faith in me and trusted that he would be safe in my care. I however was not so sure so when Grandma Helen sat down with us today and explained our parts I felt better.

_Earlier this morning…_

I had been called downstairs by Mom to find myself included in a family breakfast. "_Grandma Helen"_ as I was now to call her, although I had always considered her my Grandmother, said she "had important information for us to hear."

Seated around the table were Jeremy and Matt filing their plates with waffles and bacon. Elena and Stefan sitting next to each other were holding hands while smiling at each other. _Totally still on their honeymoon apparently._

Bonnie, Bella, and Damon were fascinated with Arabella and her ability to feed herself some of the waffle on her tray. (Dad) Charlie, Mom, Grandpa Steve, were waiting for Grandma Helen and myself to take our seats. Looking around the table, I saw my family and loved each and every one of them.

After we all had food on our plates, Grandma Helen started to explain how important _we all_ were to each other. Well Jeremy, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Bella, and myself actually, we were born with a purpose and now that time has come. _It would have been nice to know this information before today…however all that mattered was I was included. Sometime I felt I was left out of things because I was too young. Ok not really, Damon always made sure I was OK with things. He was nice to me that way._

What I learned was that_ fates_ had decided to give each of us a purpose and as we were growing up, we were forging _a friendship and bond_ that would last a lifetime. Our responsibilities would be many and difficult. I already knew how Bella's soul had been reborn giving her and Damon another chance at happiness. _This is what made me believe in true love._

Listening to Grandma and Bella explain the gifts she was given and helping others overcome their weaknesses and failures was only one of her responsibilities. I then remembered how she and Bonnie had changed the Cullen's into traditional vampires. Then I also added in how our bloodlust was taken away by Bella, I started adding up all the good she was doing. Bella was changing the world making it safer for all of us to live together even if the people in this town still hated vampires. _One problem at a time my Mom would tell me while growing up._

I had not put together Klaus and his family as being one of those responsibilities until Grandma Helen pointed out that without our help Klaus would not have believed in and trusted Bella to heal him and his siblings. _Yeah, his sister was a real piece of work that one!_

Bonnie with the help of her Grams' journals explained how the other side was upset with Ester and her inability to see good in her children. Ester's mission to rid the world of her demon children only made things worse and she was out of control. I learned our first assignment would be to rid the world of Ester. With each of our own gifts, mine being the strength of a vampire, we would have to work together to defeat her. _Who would have thought my gift would be being a vampire? Not me that's for sure!_

Bella and Bonnie gave us our assignments and described what would happen tonight. Charlie seemed quiet to me as he drank his coffee and watched Bella. When his eyebrow went up during Bella's speech about how "if anything should happen we needed to make sure that Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt were to be taken home immediately", I saw the fear in Charlie's face for the first time. Mom hand her hand on Charlie's shoulder trying to offer him comfort, so when he turned to look at Mom and kiss her I was not surprised. Mom and Charlie had a connection, the same connection Bella and Damon have and if I am honest, I see it with Elena and Stefan too. Then mind went to Klaus. I tried to shake that thought out of my head. I was not ready to commit to anyone especially Klaus.

Lately Klaus was popping up in my head. I tried to ignore it. Obviously, I was failing miserably since he had just popped up again. I tried to tell myself that it was because of the ceremony tonight. I knew I was kidding myself. Klaus had been trying to get me to admit my feelings for him and open up to the possibility of the two of us being together. Klaus sent flowers, a lovely box of chocolate, which was so awesome even if I will not admit to him. The last thing that arrived yesterday along with a ton of balloons was a sketch he had drawn of me sitting in a field of flowers.

I must have drifted off with thoughts of Klaus when Bonnie kicked me in my shin under the table. She gave me that look that said, "pay attention you idiot" so I just said, "Sorry I was just thinking about something else." The table started laughing. _Great, just great I thought to myself. _

After I helped with the cleanup, I left with intension of seeing Klaus to discuss his latest gift.

* * *

**Bella**

I started to pace. My mind was in a whirl thinking about all the things that could go wrong tonight, well a few hours actually. Damon had kept me busy after our family breakfast with my family. I was happy just to spend time with my family; it was times like now when I was left alone that my mind caused me problems.

Damon had left to drop off Arabella with my Grandparents. I filled a bag with money and some letters I wrote to give to Arabella as she reached certain milestones in life. I knew there was a possibility that after tonight I would not see her again. I wanted my daughter to know how much I loved her and would miss her over the years. Trying to write these letters without Damon knowing was almost impossible for he tried to be at my side every minute of every day.

It was a good thing I wrote fast because I finished the last one this morning while he was in the shower. I knew I had hurt him when I decided not to take our morning shower together however, I knew we would be spending quality time together all day. When he returned home from his errand, I would attack him showing him exactly how much I loved him.

I had gone over everything down to the minute detail. I painstakingly thought over all possibilities and made sure to talk to everyone, everyone except Alice and Rose. Alice I was not concerned about, she always knew ahead of time what my decisions were and would make the necessary changes. Not talking with Rose today bothered me. There was a great possibility that I may not live after tonight and my not telling Rose and Alice how much I loved and cared for them hurt. Of course, I had not talked with Edward today either. I assumed he was with Rebekah and I would see him later, he would not leave her side and she would not leave her brother Klaus' side.

The front door opened just as I turned to see who entered. Damon stood there with that amazing smile of his as he stared back at me. The next thing I knew I was in his arms as he was kissing me with an intensity that almost took my breath away.

"I love you Bella," was all Damon whispered to me as he carried me upstairs to our room.

We spent the next few hours alone loving each other, the way I wanted to remember him for eternity.

* * *

**Mystic Woods**

**Bonnie**

I always knew my Grandmother was special. After I learned about our family's history of being Bennett witches that I understood how special she really was and not just to me. Losing her and dealing with her death was the hardest thing I had ever experienced. Even when my Mother left town effectively abandoning me, I had not felt this much pain.

Reading Grams journals, I learned that Mrs. Helen Sommers and Grams always had a special connection even before Bella was born. They did not have secrets, they shared everything from the day they met including raising all of us to be strong, loving and caring people. I read how much Grams trusted me to continue her legacy. There would be times when I would have to stand next to Bella to fight for the injustices of the world and other times stand aside and offer my support.

Grams pretty much told me that my life would not always be happy. I would have to have faith in my friends and myself; together we would face obstacles and make the world a better place. Grams also wrote that during my lifetime, I would have to make choices and if I made these choices with an open heart, all will be as it should be. _Grams could be confusing at times. _

Tonight was one of those nights that I had to put aside my pain and do what needed to be done. My friends, no they were my family. They would need me to be strong. Damon and Bella arranged for me to arrive at the ceremony location with them to avoid complications. My job was to help prepare the site for the ceremony. As I prepared the circle, I felt the power come to me from the earth. It was amazing to feel my body absorb the power. I was the tie to the earth and Elena was the tie to the other side. _Grams never did explain that to me in her journal. I guessed it had to do with Bella's soul being reborn and their blood connection._

Damon stood watch over us as I worked alongside Bella. Stefan and Elena were the first to arrive with Elena carrying the cup that would hold the blood. Stefan found a tree stump for us to use to hold the items. Bella, Elena, and I said a spell over the cup to ready it for ritual. Once the spell was done all our hair was flying around us as if we were in a windstorm.

"Wow, that was something," said Elena after the wind died down.

I smiled knowing the power came from the earth and said, "It's ready." Bella understood and just nodded. I knew Bella was concentrating on what she needed to do so I went about making sure Damon and Stefan were OK. Damon said that almost everyone is here and that we should prepare for Klaus to arrive soon. The _almost everyone_ was clear to me, Damon knew someone was missing.

When Klaus arrived, he greeted us all pleasantly. I had not been around Klaus all that much since the last ceremony and my Grams dying, so seeing him this way was a bit disconcerting. Along with Klaus Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and surprisingly Tyler Lockwood greeted us. I noticed that Finn's wife was missing but kept my mouth shut. I did not want Finn to get upset with me. Seeing Tyler here should have not surprised me, he was a werewolf and he is Klaus' friend. Apparently, I had not realized how close they actually were that he volunteered to help Klaus.

Next, I noticed that Caroline arrived with Matt and Jeremy. Matt looked around trying not to show how nervous he was and smiled at me. Caroline mentioned seeing Jasper and Emmett on the way in. I took that to mean the Cullen's were in place guarding us. Damon placed Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Stefan an equal distance around the circle, with Damon standing next to me. Caroline was closest to Matt outside the circle.

I watched as Bella placed Klaus, Matt, Elijah, and Tyler in the circle near the tree stump. Elena and Jeremy stood next to each other and waited for Bella signal. My focus was on what was happening inside the circle and not what was happening around me. My attention had to be on Bella and I had faith that Damon would protect me.

Bella looked at everyone before asking Klaus for the dagger. Klaus handed it to her and she placed it in Jeremy's hands. When the dagger was in Jeremy's hands Bella placed her hands on either side of Jeremy's head and spoke some words. I did not hear the words however; I noticed the dagger started to glow. Jeremy's eyes were closed until Bella removed her hands.

I turned my attention towards Klaus and saw his eyes open wide in surprise. Bella turned towards Klaus and placed herself next to Elena with Jeremy standing on her other side. Bella asked Klaus some questions that I could not hear. It was then I realized it was as if the circle kept their words from being heard. Damon looked to me and I shrugged not knowing what Bella was saying.

Bella raised her hands and I felt the pull of power from inside me. The pull of power also came from the ground I stood on and passed through my body. I raised my hands allowing the power to pass towards Bella. Elena hand her hands raised towards Bella and Jeremy held the dagger out in front of him all the while it still glowed. Klaus kneeled down in front of the tree stump with his head held down.

Bella had called out to Matt, Elijah, and Tyler and asked, "Do you give your sacrifice of free will?"

When all replied, "Yes I do" Bella called them to come forward. Matt being the first as Klaus was born human. Matt held his hand over the cup as Jeremy cut his hand leaving the blood to pour into the cup. Bella then took Matt's hand in hers and healed the cut. I saw the glow emit from Bella's hand and reach Matt's hand.

Bella then called Tyler Lockwood to come forward, Klaus was born part werewolf and would be next as Jeremy cut into his hand leaving blood pouring into the cup. Bella then healed Tyler's hand just as she did with Matt's hand. I saw Tyler's face as he watched Bella with wonder in his eyes.

Bella then called Elijah to come forward since Klaus became a vampire last. Elijah held out his hand as Jeremy cut into his hand, pouring his sacrifice of blood into the cup. Bella went to reach for Elijah's hand but saw that the cut was already healing.

Bella thanked each of them for their sacrifice and had started to say the word needed to make their sacrifice blessed by nature when I heard Damon shout "NO" and turned to see Rose walking up to him holding Arabella. Bella almost stopped when Damon told her she "needed to finish what we started." Once Arabella was in Damon's arms Rose took the spot next to me for what I assumed was my protection detail.

Damon was angry with Rose until Alice came and told him that her vision saw Arabella here and if she were not here, Bella along with most of us would die. I was too stunned to figure out what her words meant. Bella tried to continue when Ester appeared and started shouting that her son was a monster that needed to die.

Bella had to hold back Klaus and Elijah from leaving the circle, I knew they wanted to reach Ester and I knew if they left the circle, it would be bad.

I shouted to Damon, "Don't move" I knew that Arabella had a power and she would have to be here in order for us to complete this and rid the world of Ester.

Bella was focused on Damon and Arabella while she was trying to convince Klaus they needed to finish. It was at this time Emmett, Jasper and Edward arrived to help Finn, Kol, and Rebekah protect the circle.

I shouted to Caroline "Don't move!" and saw her nod at me and turn to Matt and say something to him that made him stand still. Tyler followed Matt while Elijah was pleading with Klaus to finish the ceremony.

I felt Bella as she raised the cup holding the blood sacrifices up to the sky. The clouds that had been blocking the moonlight, opened up so I could see the stars glowing along with the moonlight. Bella handed Klaus the cup and as he drank the blood, a few things happened.

I heard Ester scream and then the winds started to pick up and blow around us. The leaves and dirt on the ground started to spin around us and then suddenly stopped. I turned towards Damon and saw Arabella's arms out as if she stopped the wind. Ester started screaming again as she disappeared into nothing. The sight was disturbing on so many levels. It was as if the air around her collapsed on itself taking her to the hell she deserved.

I turned back to look toward the circle and saw Klaus fall to the ground as if he were in pain. Elijah ran to his side to offer assistance and finally Bella collapsed.

It was only when Bella collapsed that Damon finally moved, he ran towards Bella screaming her name "Bella…Bella…Bella." Once Damon reached Bella, he put her head in his lap and Arabella reached out for her Mother. Arabella's hands touched Bella's face and the glow that was normally seen coming from Bella's hand now came from Arabella's. Bella started to breath and slowly moved. I saw relief in Damon's face as he told her how much he loved her.

When I turned to see the others this is what I saw…

Klaus was trying to stand up with Elijah's help while Finn and Kol were asking Klaus questions.

Caroline had pulled Matt closer to the group asking him if he was OK.

Stefan had Elena in his arms and was asking Jeremy if he was OK.

Alice and Rose now stood with Jasper and Emmett around me while Edward had Rebekah in his arms.

We all stood waiting for Bella.

* * *

Sorry I have to leave here; my son is need of pain meds. I also am having a fit because my other son is using our phone data like its candy. The joys of being a Mom. Sorry for any mistakes, I was trying to get this out ASAP.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

I have enjoyed telling Bella's story and will be sorry to see it end. I will at some point go back and edit the story to clean it up and correct a few things. I have a few more things bouncing around in my head, which means I will probably try to write another story. Thank you to all of you that have followed me along this journey made my story a favorite and even have listed me as a favorite author. I have never considered myself a writer, I have always been a reader however, and there are some times when I just have to tell someone a story. I hope that you have enjoyed my journey as much as I have and will remember to stop by occasionally to look and see if I have started another story.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**Charlie**

I remember it as if it was yesterday, Damon calling me to say that Bella is fine along with Arabella. Damon told me that his family was perfectly happy playing on the floor next to him as he watched over them while on the phone with me. We made plans for dinner for the following evening. I would have been lying if I had said that I was not a nervous wreck waiting to hear from someone about the outcome of that ceremony breaking Klaus' curse and ridding the world of Ester Mikaelson.

The morning after the curse was broken, I was surprised when I had another life-altering event happen to me. Liz had been trying to keep me occupied with other things…well her actually. Of course, I did not resist and most of the time my focus was on her. I find it hard to say no to Liz for just about anything.

When I woke up that morning, it was to the sound of Liz throwing up in the bathroom. Had my mind been on things here at home, and not so focused on Bella, I would have noticed that this was a pattern as of late. I am supposed to be cop and notice patterns of behavior. I waited until I thought Liz was done before opening the door to check on her to allow her some privacy. I did not want to panic her by rushing in and sounding like an anxious husband.

Liz had just finished rinsing out her mouth and was looking at me through the mirror. I could see how nervous she was and wanted to reassure her. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her bringing my hand to just below her mid-section. I wanted to see if I could feel anything different about her body, I now suspected we were going to have a baby.

"Liz?" I said with a questioning tone. I was afraid that what I thought was happening was not in fact happening. I looked in the mirror to see her smiling back at me as she nodded in confirmation. Liz was pregnant with our child.

"Oh, Charlie…I wanted to say something the other day…but with Bella…" was all Liz was able to say before I turned her to face me. I took her head in my hands and kissed her. I did not stop until I heard a scream from somewhere in the house.

"That has to be Caroline," Liz said as she laid her head on my chest with her arms wrapped around me.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "Let's go tell the kids."

What happened afterwards seems to have flown by…

Caroline had been standing at the bottom of the stairs as Liz and I came downstairs. She was jumping up and down so fast; I almost could not see her face and hands move. Caroline was a blur. Caroline did not stop until Liz asked her to stop and stand still because she was getting nauseous. Matt was just as excited about our news.

The Doctor had some concerns about Liz's pregnancy. Although many women over the age of 35 had babies, he just wanted to make sure Liz's stress level was lowered. That meant I took over for her as interim Police Chief, not that the town was in danger. Since breaking the curse Klaus and his family have been acting as our town's protectors.

Liz and I enjoyed our time waiting for the baby. Bella and Jenna threw us a surprise baby shower. Mom and Dad were busy packing to leave Mystic Falls so Jenna and Bella wanted to be the ones to throw us the shower. I knew my Mom was not happy that she would miss seeing another Grandchild born, however I promised to visit Forks, Washington as soon as the baby was able to travel.

My parent's decision to leave Mystic Falls was a recent one. Mom reasoned that since Sheila Bennett was not around, they needed to find some _friends_ they could connect with and not fear their secret to get out. With the help of Carlisle Cullen, they were moving to my old house in Forks with permission from the Quileute tribe. They along with Carlisle and Esme would help protect the area from nomad vampires. Everyone seemed happy with this arrangement.

Here in Mystic Falls we still had some issues. The town council was still anti-supernatural. Although Mayor Lockwood wanted to protect his son Tyler (our resident werewolf). There were still too many people on the council that would never be sympathetic. The Mayor asked Liz and I to continue our efforts along with a few others such as Damon. Not surprisingly the Mayor then asked Alaric (Ric), Elijah and Jasper to join the council. Together we would work to find a way to keep our family and friends safe.

I am now watching as Liz feeds our son, Charles Thomas, or "Tommy" as he is called, his breakfast. Tommy got his name from Arabella, the first time she saw him at the hospital; Arabella had kissed him calling him Tommy. Tommy is all-human and shows no sign of having "powers" so I don't have to worry about toys flying through rooms or appearing out of nowhere.

Tommy has my dark hair with Liz's blue eyes. He is a good combination of the both of us. When he smiles, I see Bella as a baby smiling up at me. Life is good.

* * *

**Matt Donovan**

Since that day in the woods when I helped free Klaus from his curse, my life has been great. I admit now that I was terrified something bad would happen. Seeing Bella collapse as she did, is a memory etched in my brain I wish I could forget. As it turned out Arabella was able to save her Mom and we all are thankful for Alice, well Rose for bringing her to the woods that day.

Caroline did as promised and protected me, which I will always be thankful. I did not understand what happened to Ester but watching her disappear into herself while she was screaming still haunts my dreams. I still have talked with anyone about it afraid that it brings up bad memories for others.

Charlie and Liz are wonderful parents, not only to Bella and Caroline but also to me. They have been there for me unlike my real parents. I have not seen my Mother since she left town all those years ago, and if I am honest I do not care if I ever see her again.

Charlie and Liz encouraged me to continue my education after High School. They had sent out videos of my playing to various colleges over the country without my knowledge. I am very thankful to them because I am now a full time college student in Georgia. I attend Georgia Tech on a full sports scholarship for Basketball along with my best friend Jeremy Gilbert.

At first, I thought Charlie and Liz would help me pay for room and board as a loan, however I recently found out it is really Damon and Bella who have actually been paying for my expenses. If I had not seen the scholarship, paperwork I would have believed Damon was paying for my tuition also. Jeremy let it slip out one night how much Bella wishes I would accept the truck sitting in Charlie's driveway. Jeremy Gilbert is not only best friend; he is my brother, my family.

My goal is to become a doctor, move back to Mystic Falls, and raise a family there.

* * *

**Jeremy Gilbert**

What can I say? I am finally a college student only a year behind Matt so we are now sharing a dorm room. I guess Matt is happy with the arrangement since his last roommate was a slob. Damon and Bella along with my Grandparents are paying for my college tuition and fees. Mom and Dad left me money, however Grandpa Steve says I should wait and leave the money in the fund to grow. I may want to attend graduate school. Damon insists that he help pay for my college since he has too much and his brother is **_not_** attending college with Elena this time around. I guess Stefan had done a few rounds of college and feels it would be a waste of money. _Thanks Damon!_

I am on the basketball team at Georgia Tech. Well if I am honest, I sit the bench a lot of the time. Matt plays in most of the games, which is great. He is a natural or so the coaches say. Matt keeps reminding me that he sat the bench last year and all my hard work during practices will pay off.

College is different from High School and no one knows me besides Matt. I do not have worry about the supernatural world here, well too much anyway. Bella made me take the dagger with me to school. I have to hide it in a special place that even Matt will not know about it. Bella was very concerned since I am "_the warrior_" I may run into some problems. I did have to point out that not many vampires attend college, and then she quickly reminded me that Stefan did. I relented and agreed to keep in touch with Damon each week.

Damon has surprised me the most. When Bella was missing, I saw a side of him that made me rethink how I was living my life. Uncle Charlie encouraged me to continue with sports and not to worry so much about the supernatural world, which I will be forever grateful. Damon made me realize how important it was to show the people I care about how much I love them even when it does not seem cool. Tyler Lockwood could use a few lessons in that for sure!

Now Damon is a father and husband. He has what is most important in his life and he shows how much he cares for them to everyone. He does not hold back his feelings; it is rare for men to show their feelings. I hope that when I find the one woman who makes me feel the way Bella does for him, I am able to emulate him.

Yeah so, the other night… I let it slip how the truck at Uncle Charlie's house was in his name and how much Bella wants him to take it. Matt was upset at first; I explained that Bella thought of him as his real brother, not just a friend. Bella is very big on family and if she can make their life easier, she will do just about anything. My parents left Elena and I enough money to make our lives easier and I pointed out Damon has a ton. I think he may take the truck on our next visit home. I know that Matt does not like to take the bus to and from school. I am happy with his decision since it will mean I can ride with him and not take the bus either.

Matt has almost decided to become a doctor. I think he sees Meredith Fell as a saint of some sort. I think it may also have to do with having so many supernatural people in our family that may need help at some in the future. I do not know what I want to be, at first I thought a teacher. I see my Uncle Ric teaching at our High School and see how happy he is with my Aunt Jenna. They just had twins, two boys. Teaching sounds all right but then I do not see myself with a family and being tied down to one place. I want to travel and I do not know what kind of jobs out in the world that would allow me to travel. My family keeps telling me I have four years of school ahead of me so I should not to make a decision today.

During the summer, I plan to visit my Grandparents in Forks, Washington. I miss them and want to see more of the area. It has crossed my mind to become a cop and move to Forks just as my Uncle Charlie did, but who knows. I am just going to keep busy at school and enjoy life.

I grab my bag to go work out just as the phone rings. I look to see who is calling and it says…my sister Elena.

* * *

**Caroline **

So many things in my life have changed since Bella broke Klaus' curse. First off, I want to say that my Sister Bella is doing well and she is happy with her family. I love my niece Arabella and yes…I love Damon as a brother.

I know have a little brother named Tommy and he is the cutest baby on the planet. Well, that is until my baby is born. Yes! I am having a baby! I know you think it is impossible for a vampire to have a baby; however, you do not have a wonderful sister named Bella who has these super special powers.

OK, let us go back a bit. I knew Klaus had been to my house to talk to my parents. I assumed it was because of Bella and the risk to her if the ceremony had not gone correctly. Well that went almost as planned. Thankfully, Arabella was there because…well it just did and I am thankful. Klaus was at my house asking my parents if he could date me. Yes! Date me can you imagine that? Well it was all sweet and all that however I was not sure about dating him so it took me a while to warm up to him.

Thankfully, Klaus did not give up on me and after many boxes of chocolate (_my favorite by the way_) and many sketches given to me; I finally relented and went on date with Klaus. He was so sweet and attentive, not like the jerks from high school. After a few romantic dates, I realized I loved him. All those repressed feelings came out and I had to tell him, but only after, I talked with Bella. Bella has a way of making you see things clearly…so I was able to admit to myself that I truly loved him.

After that Klaus proposed, gave me a _gorgeous_ ring and we set a date for the wedding. Mom and Charlie were expecting the baby in the few months so I agreed to a very short engagement. We were married and it was everything I could ever want. Klaus was such a sweetie giving me my dream wedding. Charlie walked me down the aisle instead of my own Father who by the way is complete and _utter jerk_. He told me that I was too young to marry and he would not condone it or give me anything. As if, I_ wanted_ anything from that man in the first place.

Bella and Damon gave us a honeymoon gift. We spent 10 days in Hawaii and it was glorious. When we arrived home Bella admitted that there was a possibility that I would be able to get pregnant. I was not clear on the details…something to do with Klaus' werewolf side and all that, I just needed to ask her for her help. After my little brother Tommy was born, I knew that I wanted a baby of my own. I asked Klaus what he thought about having children, and of course, I should have known that he would want them. I went to Bella and asked for help.

Bella and Arabella touched me at the same time making the "_glowy thingy_" happen so when they touched me I felt something change in me. I found out a few weeks later I was pregnant and well now I am just waiting for the baby to come. I asked Mom what labor was like and well…I am not looking forward to that part. I am just happy that I will have be having Klaus' baby!

I always knew that Rose and Emmett wanted to have a baby, now I just wonder if Bella will be able to do the same for them. I guess I am just so happy and want everyone to experience the joy of having a baby if they want one. Although, I do not think Rebekah would make a good Mother, but I will not say that in front of Klaus. I still hold some resentment towards her still.

I am due next week and today Klaus is upstairs with his brother Elijah setting up the nursery. I suppose I should have had the nursery finished already, however with trying to keep Klaus occupied with things other than me I sort of forgot. Klaus has been a real bear lately worrying about me. _Caroline do not walk down the stairs by yourself. Caroline please do not shower when I am not at home…_and on he goes about what I should not be doing. It is as if he thinks I am a klutz or something, thankfully Damon has been keeping him busy doing only who's knows and away from me.

"Caroline, the room is ready. I'm coming down to get you," shouts Klaus from upstairs while I hear Elijah laugh in the background. I love his family…mostly.

I try to stand up and feel my water break and hear Klaus shout, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh honey, I think it's time. Please call Meredith and get her hear soon. Oh and Call Bella, Bonnie, Jenna and my Mom!" I shout as a pain hits me in my abdomen and lean over grabbing my stomach.

* * *

**Bonnie**

The phone rings and I look to see who is calling me. The caller ID says that it is Bella. I smile knowing that this must mean that Caroline is having the baby today. I throw my fist in the air happy that I was right. I told Bella yesterday, that Caroline would go into labor early but did she believe me? NO of course not! Why does Bella question me when I tell her something?

I told her that day of the ceremony that something would go wrong if she did not have Arabella there, but nooooo Bella would not relent and agree to have her daughter there that night. It was a good thing for everyone that Alice Cullen can see the future or we would have all died. Alice and I have become closer since that night.

I grew up with Caroline, Elena, and sometimes Bella. Letting another person, especially a vampire get close to me was difficult. It may have been because my Mother abandoned me when I was younger. Trust is brutally hard for me. Allowing Alice to become my friend has opened me up to having hope and having more confidence. Alice showed me how great having friends can be and allowing Rosalie in my world has shown me how not to allow others take advantage of me. At first, I thought Rose was a complete and utter Bitch, but now I see her confidence and fierce loyalty.

Alice and I talked about the future and what she saw based on decisions made by the people close to us. Alice put me in touch with other witches around the world that she knew would be able to help me. I knew that I did not want to go to college; however, I needed to know more about being a witch and learning more about what I was capable of doing. Therefore, with my new network of friends I began training. My next trip is to New Orleans, I cannot wait to meet some of the witches down there.

I had been reading and sharing Grams journals, there was one marked only for me. In this journal, she had written a few things that I should not share with others. One of them was that Bella and Arabella would work together and do wondrous things. Caroline's marriage to Klaus and her having a baby was just one of them. I am waiting to tell both Rose and Alice that they will also be having a baby soon. I see how Rose yearns to become a Mother and I know how to help her with Bella and Arabella's assistance. I just have to wait for the right time to share this with everyone. The time to share this information is almost here.

I am unsure how to feel about another revelation written by Grams. How I would be the mate to Elijah is beyond me. Witches do not marry Vampires! _Really Grams!_ I am staying away from him on purpose; I do not want anything to trigger the reaction. So far, I have not seen him, thankfully!

I am on my way to Caroline's house; well actually, it is Klaus' family home to help with the delivery. My task is take away some the pain Caroline will experience while in labor. If I do not help her, she may never want to have another baby again. Grams wrote that Klaus and Caroline would have a second child a girl, who will be important in our future. Their daughter marries someone that will change the way vampires live and create laws for the entire supernatural world.

When I arrive at Caroline's house, I am so focused on getting to Caroline I forget that I am avoiding Elijah and it happens…

* * *

**The Cullen Family**

Esme and Carlisle left Mystic Falls with intensions of moving back to Forks, Washington with Bella's Grandparents. Carlisle understood that most of his family would not be moving back since well…Bella and her daughter were here for now. Esme agreed it would be easier for them since they did not have a "houseful of teenagers." While they would miss each other, it was not forever. In the past they have lived separately so now would not be a hardship.

Helen and Steve Summers would be nearby living in Charlie Swan's old home. The Cullen's and Sommer's would work together with the Quileute's to fund new building for their community and keep nomadic vampires out of the area. Sometime in the next few years, we would move to England and bring some of the residents of Mystic Falls with us including the Salvatore families.

Alice and Rose were making lasting friendships with Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. Bonnie was the hardest to make friends with because she was not as trusting in their friendship at first. Alice enjoyed helping Bonnie open her world to new people and experiences. Alice also saw that Elijah would be with Bonnie and kept that piece of information to herself afraid it would send Bonnie running across the country.

Alice made friends with the owner of the boutique with all the shopping she and Rose had been doing for Arabella. When the owner mentioned her daughter was having her first Grandchild and lived in Florida, Alice offered to take over so she could travel and visit with her daughter. That was how Alice found herself working at the boutique. Alice was happy to be surrounded by clothes all day.

With Jasper and Ric on the town council, they quickly became friends. One day Ric mentioned that the high school needed a substitute teacher to Jasper. The Principal was impressed with Jasper's knowledge of both history and math; he started teaching the next day. On most days, you would find Ric and Jasper eating lunch together talking about their wives.

One day, Damon's car broke down and was towed to the local mechanic. When the mechanic explained to Damon that he could not work on his car Damon was furious. Bella mentioned the problem with Damon's car to Rose and she quickly repaired his car. Damon was so overjoyed with Rose, he asked her to work on the rest of his car collection. This was the start of Rose's career as a mechanic in Mystic Falls. The owner of the local repair shop after hearing about Rose's work was so swayed he offered her a position. Rose accepted knowing she and Emmett would be living in Mystic Falls for a few years. Rose refused to wear the "_uniform_" stating that she did not need protect her clothes she was that good.

Emmett who ate at the Mystic Grill almost every day for lunch saw a posting on the bulletin board for a peewee football team that was in need of a coach. With Rose's encouragement, he went to the meeting and quickly accepted the coaching position. With his knowledge of football and his love for kids, he became one of their favorite coaches. The High School coach has been trying to recruit ever since.

Rose and Alice had agreed to wait until Caroline gave birth to her baby before speaking with Bella about having a baby. It was a miracle that Caroline was able to have a baby in the first place they did not want to take away any of her excitement if they were told they would not be able to have one of their own. Their husbands were _only_ vampires and Klaus is half werewolf. The odds were against them.

The phones rang all at once, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. The message said "_It's time_" and they knew that Caroline had gone into labor. Alice also had a smirk on her face because she knew today was the day Elijah and Bonnie would finally be together and all would fall into place.

* * *

**Edward and Rebekah**

After the night in the woods that Klaus' curse was broken, Edward asked Rebekah to go on a trip with him. He wanted to take her to the family Island off South America. Edward wanted to spend some time alone with her to get a real sense of what life would be like if he married her.

Rebekah was all for the trip until she found out they would have separate bedrooms. Edward explained that during _his time_, men did not sleep with their girlfriends until after they were married. Edward explained that while they were in Mystic Falls too many outside influences were keeping them from appreciating each other. With the promise to be alone and committing to their relationship they took off the next day not to be seen for almost three months.

When Edward and Rebekah returned home, they were engaged to be married. Edward politely asked, and then was granted permission to marry their sister by all her brothers. Finn, Klaus, Elijah, and even Kol had no reservations about granting their permission. The change they had witnessed in their sister was so dramatic they knew Edward was the reason. Caroline was the only one to find fault with Edward's request, why marry the crazy bitch.

Edward married Rebekah three weeks after their return from the island. His entire family along with all their friends attended. Edward never smiled as much as he did when the words, "_I now pronounce you husband and wife_" were said by the rector. They left for an extended honeymoon.

Rebekah and Edward moved to a small town in France not far from Paris. They are very happily married. Rebekah was just a bit snotty when Klaus informed his sister that he was going to be a father. Caroline heard her remarks and asked Klaus not to ask his sister to return for the birth.

* * *

**Jenna and Alaric (Ric)**

Jenna and Ric purchased a house down the street from both the Gilbert and Swan homes. It was not as grand as the Swan house; however, it was exactly what they both wanted in a home. It had four bedrooms with one on the first floor that Jenna claimed as the office for her research. The Kitchen was soon to be remolded along with the bathrooms. Stefan and Damon offered up their assistance for the remodel since they worked extremely fast. Fast was what they needed since Jenna and Ric now had twins boys. The twins kept Jenna on the move most of the day until Elena or Bella came over to offer their assistance.

Jenna had decided to continue working on a project for the college. They were in need of funds and the research would enable the university to build the new science building. The only time Jenna had was when Elena or Bella were over helping care for the twins. Damon and Stefan did not inform Jenna that they had already funded the project so what work Jenna was doing this work and it was the _only_ thing keeping her a sane Wife and Mom. Ric had begged Damon and Stefan not to say anything to Jenna for fear she would return to the _crazy woman_.

With Elena becoming a vampire a few weeks after being married to Stefan, she was able to take on carrying for the twins by herself. However, Bella was usually around bringing Arabella to play with her cousins. Jenna kept telling Elena to go to college until she finally understood that Elena was able to learn at a faster rate and would probably finish her on-line courses in half the time. After hearing how Elena was doing in her on-line courses Jenna was moaning about how long it took her to get her PHD.

Jenna and Ric often spoke about the future when Bella and Elena would move away and they would only have Charlie and Liz nearby. As content as Jenna and Ric were to have their family and friends nearby, they knew it would not always be that way. They often talked about the possibility of changing, until they realized they were happy with their lives and wanted to grow old and play with their grandchildren.

Jenna and Ric found happiness and were content with their lives.

* * *

**The Michaelson Brothers (Finn, Klaus, Elijah, and Kol)**

To say that the brother's lives had been changed would be an understatement. Once they had been forgiven for their sins, they immediately saw the direction their lives should take.

**Finn** decided to ask Bella to help to help his wife deal with her past and be forgiven, just as he was hoping that they could heal together and then find a new path together. Bella was as always, gracious in granting their request. Afterwards Finn received a phone call from Marcus back in Italy. Marcus wanted Finn to be a part of the new guard and help lead the vampires in the world. Soon Finn found himself working harder than he had ever worked in his entire existence with one goal in mind. _Peace._

**Klaus** had recognized the gift he was given when Caroline accepted him and then married him. Now he was given the opportunity to become a father one again. Natalie had left shortly after the ceremony. She was still having a hard time dealing with the wounds she and her Grandmother had committed. Natalie did not tell Klaus she was in the woods that day and saw everything. The hardest part for Natalie was facing the truth of how evil her Grandmother was and seeing her destroyed for her crimes. Natalie promised to return one day, until then she called in every week to speak with her Father. Klaus was hurt his daughter did not want to be with him during this time, however he understood the betrayal she felt at the hands of Ester. The guilt Natalie felt concerning her part in the disappearance and abduction of Bella Swan now Salvatore's child was more than she could face at this time of her life. One day in the future Natalie would meet up with Bella and Damon were living in England. Natalie would come to her, they would share information helping each other, and Natalie would ask and be granted that forgiveness she desired. Natalie would make her home with Klaus and Caroline.

**Elijah** wandered around town not knowing what was keeping him here in this town of Mystic Falls. He understood his part in helping his brothers and sister, however now he felt lost. He was missing a part of himself and could not find her. Elijah wandered all over town looking for that missing piece of himself. He had many heart-to-hearts with Bella and Damon regarding his change; however, the part of him he was missing was keeping him here. He had tried to leave town many times only to find himself turning around and always back in Mystic Falls.

Elijah watched as his brothers found themselves and watched as they found happiness and fulfillment. Watching Klaus and his over protective tendencies concerning his wife Caroline only made him realize his piece was still missing. Today when Caroline's water broke, he started pacing downstairs listening to the verbal assault Caroline was giving Klaus about never touching her again. It was amusing. The door opened and Bonnie Bennett walked into the house. She went upstairs following the screams coming from Caroline and he felt the pull. She was his missing piece and now that he found he would never let go.

**Kol **was the youngest brother and never took life seriously. He travelled the earth finding amusements until the next opportunity arose. His reign of terror on the town of Mystic Falls would be his deepest regret. He had promised Elijah that he would behave before he arrived in town. Then afterwards he found causing problems for Klaus to be that much more entertaining. Watching his Mother terrorize his family brought back all the bad memories from his childhood. Having a human girl, Bella Swan do extraordinary things to help his family made him humble. Humble was not a word used to describe Kol_ ever_. Now that he understood that there was good in the world and human beings were just as important to the world, he wanted to make a difference. When Finn called him and asked him to join him in Italy, Kol jumped at the chance to do something with his life. Kol wanted to show others that they did not have to make selfish choices. Kol wanted to be a better man and thanks to Bella Swan, he would be.

* * *

**Elena and Stefan**

Elena smiled at Stefan the moment she opened her eyes, in that moment she was the happiest woman on the planet. Stefan had agreed to change her from a human to a vampire was so they could be together forever. The realization that they could have all died last week, hit Stefan hard. Damon had confessed that if Arabella had not been there, Ester would have killed them all. The conversation, well argument with Bella about her going against Bonnie and refusing to allow Arabella there upset Damon so much he punched through the wall in their bedroom.

Damon and Stefan had a frank discussion about why Stefan was delaying the change of Elena. _"You love her, you married her, why not take the last step?" _asked Damon. After that, Stefan agreed and now Elena was a vampire.

Bella was outside their bedroom waiting for Stefan to finish welcoming Elena so she could take away Elena's thirst. At this point Damon made a comment about "_Enough already, we know how much you love her, let Bella in so I can get my wife back already."_

Life after the change took Elena sometime to adjust. Apparently, Bella made every day things look easier than it actually was for a new vampire. Elena broke a few chairs, bent some silver ware, and broke some glassware and let us not forget the new bed frame that had to be replaced. Stefan replaced everything without comment; it was Damon who would sneak in a snide remark about how the silverware was bent or something like that. Each time Damon did say something, Bella would hit him and Damon would shut up.

Stefan and Elena finally came to an agreement about college. He was not going to repeat it again, and she would take on-line courses only. Elena found her Aunt Jenna's remarks about how fast she was finishing her courses to be amusing. Jenna was having a hard time adjusting to Motherhood, especially having two babies. Elena and Bella often found themselves over at their Aunt's house most days. It was easier for them to care the babies than their human Aunt who seemed frazzled most of the time. Their Uncle Ric was more than grateful for the their assistance when it meant he came home to a fully cooked meal and not a two pieces of bread with a piece of cheese in the middle his wife gave him.

Stefan and Elena found their groove and often talked about their future. Elena knew giving up her humanity would mean giving up children; however, she knew if she could not have Stefan's child she did not want any. That was until they found out about Bella and Arabella being able to change that with Bonnie's help.

* * *

**Damon**

The day after my world almost ended Bella and I had a huge fight. I learned from both Bonnie and Alice that she knew Arabella needed to be there and refused to bring her with us. I could not understand what Bella was thinking. Did she want to die? Did she want to leave Arabella without parents? I was too furious with her to look at her so I left.

I was drinking at the bar when Klaus came up and expressed his thanks to "your wonderful wife" his words, I was too furious to think about my _wonderful wife_. Klaus noticed I had not said anything and so he sat down next to me and started talking. I finally opened up and told him why I was upset. Hell I was more than upset, until Klaus made me see how Bella wanted to protect our baby. How he made me see her point of view amazed me. Maybe there was something about Klaus now after the change that gave him something.

I went home to find Bella in bed sobbing. I asked where Arabella was and heard Stefan say he and Elena had her in their room. I went over to the bed, sat down, and pulled my lovely wife onto my lap. I was brushing her hair away from her face, trying to wipe the tears and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I was just angry at the thought of losing you."

After that night, things between us were better. Arabella was happy, I was happy and Bella was happy. Slowly things around us started to transform. The one thing I was not prepared for hearing that my in-laws were going to parents again. My wife was so excited to see her Father so happy. I found it hard to look at Charlie the same way again. Hey, I knew I enjoyed sex, but thinking about Charlie that way…

Then there were the weddings my wife made us attend. Caroline's wedding and then there was Edward's wedding. I totally did not see the wedding of Caroline marrying Klaus coming. Hell, I do not even remember seeing them date. Edward…well that one was easier to predict. Rebekah was all over Edward he was bound to agree at some point. That comment got me a smack from Bella. Apparently,_ "Edward loves her" _and all that jazz_._ All I see is more Michaelson's in my life.

Oh, then get this: my wife and daughter were able to get Caroline pregnant, well not in_ that_ sense. They gave Caroline a vampire the ability to have a baby. _Yeah!_ I cannot wait for all the female vampires in the area to come begging my wife and child to get them pregnant too! _What a nightmare that will be!_ Huh? Maybe I can get Bella pregnant again… that sounds like fun_._

Today we are on baby watch; Bonnie told my wife that Caroline would go into labor today. Yeah! I get to watch the phone while my lovely wife is cleaning out the other guest room. I did not ask…so not worth it. I am spending time with my beautiful Daughter. She is a miniature of her mother only with my eye color. She is perfect!

The phone rings and while I know it is Klaus, having him shout, "Caroline's water broke! Bring help!" shakes me up a bit and then he just hangs up. Great now I have to remember to text all the "_important_" people and let them know Caroline is going to be a screaming banshee.

"Bella!" I shout "it's happening!" and I hear Bella squeak and drop something. I hope that whatever she has been working on these past few hours is now broken by her dropping something.

Bella comes downstairs followed by Elena and Stefan. I pick up Arabella from the floor and tell her, "sorry sunshine we have to take this to go, Mommy's friend is having her baby."

Arabella who understands everything, which is weird for an almost four year old, grabs her bag and bear and says "Ok Daddy, let's go."

I am putting Arabella into the car seat while Bella is texting away on her phone. Elena and Stefan are climbing into their car with what looks like a few large boxes. Bella is talking into the phone, who sounds like Charlie telling him she will call as Caroline has the baby. _Great I get to sit and wait while the magic happens._

As we walk into Klaus house, I see Elijah sitting in a chair facing the stairs staring. _That's totally weird for him._

"What's going on Elijah?" I ask wondering what the hell he is doing staring at the stairs as if they are blood bags or some hot chick.

"Bonnie" is all he can say before I catch the look in his eyes and recognize that he found his mate. I have to laugh to myself and shake my head. "How is it that you are just finding this out today? Have you seen her before?" I ask confused and turn to see Arabella take her bag and pull out her toys near the table in the living room.

"Um…no. I have not seen her since that night in the woods. I knew someone was keeping me here, I just did not think it was _her_," replied Elijah in a tone of voice that sounded as if he was in awe.

"Well, that explains it. Good luck with that _one_. She has a temper if you get her mad, look out. I thought Bella was bad…but that one," I say as I turn back towards my daughter.

I sit down and start reading the book Arabella brings to me. Why she picks the classics is beyond me. What happened to "_good night moon"_? I am sick of reading Jane Austin and Charles Dickens, however if my daughter wants me to read them I cannot say no to her.

After a few hours, Bella comes downstairs and says, "It's a boy! They have named him Nicklaus Elijah."

The remaining family arrives and welcomes our new family member.

* * *

**Bella**

Today is the day my "sister" Caroline is having her baby. I spoke with Alice before Bonnie and learned that Bonnie would finally meet her other half. _Elijah_. Alice warned me not to mention anything to Bonnie or she would not show up for Caroline and things would not end well. I trust Alice and so I tease Bonnie that she is wrong, which totally gets her mad at me but it is worth it.

Caroline gave birth after four hours. Yikes! Bonnie did help her with the pain, from what I witnessed if she did not have help the entire world would have heard Caroline screams. I have a new nephew and could not be prouder. Mom and Dad are doing well and our Parents are happy to have a Grandson.

Bonnie and Elijah are _finally_ together, it took a while for Bonnie to accept the fact that her other half is a vampire. It took Alice and me almost two hours for her to face him, when she finally agreed to see Elijah she vowed never left his side. I heard him tell her that once they were married they could stay in her Grandmother's home. Oh, and Alice told me they are soon to be expecting. How interesting that Alice mentions that.

A few days after Caroline had her son, Rose and Alice asked if I could help them with getting pregnant. I was unsure of how to help them so I went to Bonnie. If anyone could help me, it would be her. Bonnie showed me her Grams journal that mentioned how I along with Arabella and Bonnie would be able to help Rose and Alice get pregnant. If it works, we will help Esme and Elena have a child also.

My secret is soon to come out…Damon and I are expecting again. How I do not know, I started feeling sick a few weeks ago and mentioned it to Meredith Fell. She ran some test and told me that I was pregnant. It is a good thing our home is so large we are going to need the bedrooms. I started cleaning out the guest room next to Arabella's room for the new baby. I plan to show Damon soon.

My secret is safe for a little while longer.

The end.


	49. Chapter 49

This is an update only.

i would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story.

Since I ended the story I have been doing a rewrite or edit. I am looking for a beta who is interested in helping. I need someone with time along with no fear of editing for grammar and story flow. I have some changes I want to make to the story and while I rewrite chapters I will not post them. If you are interested please read all the comments first then PM me with a few suggestions. There are some readers with good suggestions and others being more concerned with grammatical correction.

Have a good day!


End file.
